Harry potter y el poder interior
by vdha-96
Summary: despues de la muerte de su padrino sirius black harry encontrara el mayor apoyo con su mejor amiga hermione granger, lo que harry no sabe es si esa amistad sea solo eso o pueda ser algo mas
1. Chapter 1

_**HARRY POTTER Y EL PODER INTERIOR**_

_Cap 1_

Era una tarde tranquila, en un verano caluroso en privet drive, donde dentro de una casa, un muchacho de 16 años de edad recién cumplidos, con un cabello rebelde con el cual ya ni se tomaba la molestia de intentar peinarlo ya que era imposible, con ojos de color verde esmeralda, gafas redondas que hacían notar mas sus ojos esmeralda y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente se encontraba acostado en su cama con cierta tristeza en su rostro recordando los últimos hechos acontecidos, su ida al ministerio de magia durante la cual perdió a su padrino Sirius Black por un impulso provocado por su mas grande enemigo, el hombre responsable de la muerte de sus padres, de tener esa cicatriz en su frente, de tener que vivir con sus odiosos familiares los Dursley, en fin el causante de la mayoría de las malas experiencias que sufría el joven Harry potter.

Para Harry el último de estos hechos fue la muerte de su padrino, todavía recordaba como por causa de la propia prima de Sirius este había caído dentro del velo de la muerte para no aparecer nuevamente, recordaba todo lo que sintió en ese momento cuando lo vio caer, sintió un dolor y odio inimaginable que incluso lo impulsaron a usar la maldición cruciatus en la mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange, entre otras cosas que pensó que ya no valían la pena recordar. Aunque también recordó el apoyo que le dieron todos sus amigos para superar la muerte de Sirius, como no lo dejaron sumirse en la oscuridad y en la culpabilidad, todos sus amigos lo habían ayudado mas sin embargo recordaba a una chica en especial, una que azotaba su mente a cada rato, una con un cabello castaño y rebelde como el suyo, ojos marrón a los cuales cada ves que los veía podía comunicarse de una forma inexplicable con la dueña de esos ojos, una sonrisa la cual siempre le daba ánimos al chico, aunque ella tenia una sonrisa que él sabia que era especial para el y nadie mas, además de tener una figura la cual él encontraba muy atractiva, en fin una chica la cual le había dado un apoyo incondicional durante todo ese tiempo, en ningún momento dudo de él, durante las últimas semanas lo había apoyado de tal forma que a él no le quedaron mas ganas de estar deprimido.

Paso un buen rato pensando en ella cuando otro recuerdo azoto su mente…. Cuando luchaban contra los mortifagos y a Hermione le alcanzo una maldición que provoco que a Harry le diera un vuelco al corazón al pensar que la había perdido… por su impertinencia se había dado el lujo de arriesgar la vida de la persona mas importante en su vida, la chica que el mas quería, la que mas le importaba, su mejor amiga y de repente no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos….

-¿Como pude ser capaz de arriesgarla así?-se preguntaba a si mismo- la pude haber perdido, todo por mis tonterías, perdí a Sirius y casi la pierdo a ella, a mi mejor amiga- aunque el la consideraba aparte de eso una hermana, profesora particular, psicóloga y madre en una que otra ocasión- mi Hermione…..

-_Ey, ey Harry desde cuando ella es mi…. Bueno… tu Hermione?- _le dijo su mente- _no estarás sintiendo algo diferente a una amistad o si?_

-Pero de qué demonios hablas? Claro que no, Hermione es solo mi amiga, la más especial que tengo y la que más me importa…..eh…. Pero solo mi amiga

-_Si claro y Draco Malfoy es tu hermano perdido_

-Pero yo no siento nada más que una muy profunda amistad por ella

_-Y entonces por qué la llamaste mi Hermione?_

_-_Yo que se solo pensé en ella y eso se me vino a la mente, como sea yo solo la veo como una gran amiga…. Aunque…..

-_Aunque qué?_

-Pues es que ella siempre a sido atenta conmigo, cariñosa, amistosa, siempre ha estado a mi lado, siempre me apoyo y ayudo y todos estos años a pesar de saber que esta en peligro a mi lado nunca se ha alejado de mi

- _Pues si es una chica excepcional, pero lo que sientes por ella dejo de ser una profunda amistad desde que la viste caer en el departamento de misterios_

-Que es lo que quieres decir?

-_Por dios no puedo creer que seas tan ciego, ya veo porque Hermione siempre menciona tu falta de atención…-_bromeo su mente

-Podrías llegar al punto de esto- le contesto Harry sin entender

- _Pues es simple…. Tu te has ENAMORADO de ella_

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Debes estar de broma…. Como podría enamorarme de ella?

-_Potter_ _la verdadera pregunta es como no podrías hacerlo, después de todo lo que dijiste_

-Tonterías ella es mi amiga nada mas-dijo Harry algo nervioso empezando a sonrojarse

-_Y por qué tan nervioso?-_le dijo su mente con un claro tono de burla en la voz que Harry escuchaba

-Claro que no lo estoy-dijo poniéndose mas rojo todavía

-_No te has dado cuenta que yo soy tu y se todo lo que piensas? incluso todo lo que tratas de ocultar en lo mas interno de tu corazón_

-Bueno de acuerdo tal vez me guste un poco Hermione….-dijo con un poco de vergüenza

-_Gustar?...GUSTAR?... viejo al ratón le gusta el queso, a Ron le gusta la comida a ti no te gusta solamente Hermione… tu estas enamorado…. Sino como me explicas que desde que te dije que estabas enamorado de ella por primera, vez tienes una sonrisa patética en el rostro….eh?_

-B-bu-bueno... y-yo….p-pu-pues-tartamudeo Harry sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-_Jajajaja ya no digas nada…jajajaja con eso tengo jajajaja_-se rio su mente de él

-Bueno si está bien creo que si me enamore de ella… es que para mi ella es perfecta y no se que haría sin ella

-_Y por qué no le dices nada de lo que sientes?_

-Por temor a que me rechace y nuestra amistad se pierda

-_Y se supone que eres un Gryffindor? Que decepción, como puedes ser tan cobarde? Primero no pierdes nada intentándolo, segundo su amistad no la perderás aunque lo quisieras, tercero… Bueno eran solo dos cosas pero mi punto es que debes decírselo porque así como estas en lo que el siguiente curso empiece vas a ser un asco en cualquier materia_

- Está bien de acuerdo se lo diré la próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad de verla-se sintió aliviado por un momento ya que la próxima vez que se verían según el seria una semana antes de las clases y todavía quedaban 3 semanas para comenzar, a lo mejor se le pasaba toda esa ``locura´´ por la que estaba pasando, pero eso quedó totalmente descartado al llegar una lechuza que tenía una carta para Harry con un contenido inesperado.

_Querido Harry_

_Te escribo para saber como has estado estos últimos días y quería saber si el pensadero que te regalé te ha sido útil espero que si y…. bueno en fin tan bien quería aprovechar de decirte que… bueno se que nunca has querido venir a mi casa y comprendo porque debes estar mas que verde de estar con muggles pero igual si te sientes solo o algo y por alguna razón quieres venir me encantaría recibirte aquí además un poco de compañía no te haría mal después de todo lo que ha pasado, en fin espero que lo consideres y me respondas cuanto antes_

_Besos y con mucho cariño, Hermione_

_-Bueno Harry ahí está la oportunidad que necesitabas_-le dijo su mente con vos triunfante

-P-pe-pero yo…

-_Ah no nada de peros dijiste que en cuanto tuvieras oportunidad lo harías así que no vengas con esas…. Ahí tienes una oportunidad y no la tiraras a la basura_-le regaño su mente

-No me dejaras tranquilo hasta que lo haga verdad?

-_Como me conoces Harry_

-Está bien lo haré-dijo Harry resignado, tomo una pluma, un pergamino y empezó a escribir

_Querida Hermione_

_Yo he estado bien gracias por preguntar y con respecto a la invitación acepto, iré en cuanto me digas, mándame la dirección con Hedwig, nos vemos pronto y por cierto el pensadero me ha sido muy útil gracias_

_Con cariño, Harry_

_-Yo diría que con demasiado cariño-_se burlo de él

-Bueno ya basta ahora si deja de fastidiar- Harry abrió la jaula de su lechuza y después de acariciarla un rato le dio la carta a esta y le dio las indicaciones de llevarla a Hermione y que esperara respuesta, después de esto la lechuza emprendió el vuelo perdiéndose a lo lejos. Harry esperaba poder tumbarse en la cama un rato pero al llegar otra lechuza y dejarle un sobre más descarto esta opción. Vio el sobre y supo que venia del ministerio y al leerla se quedo congelado

_Estimado señor potter_

_Por medio de la presente se le comunica que como forma de disculpa por el anterior comportamiento para con usted acerca del tema del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el ministro de magia a considerado justo permitirle a usted realizar magia aun estando fuera de su escuela como forma de disculpa, también se le informa que su padrino Sirius Black fue encontrado inocente de los cargos que le acusaban, pero al no poder corresponderle al señor Black como se debería por su lamentable muerte hace unos meses se le corresponderá a usted colocando una suma de 5000 galeones en su cuenta del banco Gringotts, por ultimo también se le comunica que al permitirle usar magia usted ya es considerado mayor de edad a pesar de no serlo así que se le permitirá hacer el examen para aparecerse en el ministerio el día que usted considere oportuno, me despido cordialmente y le deseo lo mejor_

_Mafalda Hopkin_

Harry estaba sin palabra alguna, no sabia si estar feliz triste o enojado ya que se había demostrado la inocencia de Sirius pero después de este haber muerto, por otra parte podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, incluso podría hacer el examen para aparecerse antes que todos sus amigo y además podría usar eso para darle una sorpresa a Hermione. Sin perder mas tiempo vio la hora en su reloj al lado de la cama y vio que apenas era la una de la tarde así que corrió a toda velocidad hasta la salida después de una pequeña platica del por que se iba sin permiso a sus tíos y darles a entender que no les convenía molestar (decirles que ya podía hacer magia y amenazarlos con convertir su vida en un infierno comenzando con dudley) salió de la casa y fue rumbo a Londres.

Llego muy tarde en la noche pero de una forma muy particular. Sus tíos estaban en la cocina cuando de repente oyeron un ruido fuerte proveniente de la sala y así como así vieron a Harry parado ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, sin ánimos de molestarlo para nada, lo dejaron que se fuera tranquilo a su habitación para arreglar todas sus cosas ya que al día siguiente se iría de esa casa y visitaría a la chica que asaltaba todos y casa uno de sus pensamientos. Entró a su habitación y notó que su lechuza estaba en la ventana, por su cara pudo darse cuenta que debió llegar hace muy poco porque no estaba enojada ni nada ya que cuando esta se enoja es insoportable, abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar para recibir el sobre que esta le entregó y luego la metió a su jaula para que descansara.

Abrió el sobre y comprobó que lo que había dentro era la respuesta de Hermione diciendo lo emocionada que estaba de que aceptara y dándole su dirección aunque también mencionaba que podía ser cualquier día y que lo podían ir a buscar sin problema, pero Harry quería sorprenderla apareciéndose allá. Aunque de repente pensó que no sería lo mejor pero le dio igual ya que quería darle la sorpresa, termino de arreglar todo y se tiró en su cama para dormir, empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado: descubrir lo que sentía por Hermione, el poder usar magia fuera de la escuela, y que al día siguiente vería a la chica en la que tanto pensaba, todo parecía un sueño y pensando en esto y otras cosas se quedo profundamente dormido hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

Con los mejores ánimos del mundo se levantó y recordó lo que haría ese día, se dio una larga ducha, se puso la ropa de calle que estuviera en mejor estado, la cual no era mucha ya que la mayoría era de la que ya no le quedaba a su primo la cual estaba gastada y espantosa, después de desayunar fue a su cuarto y empezó a pensar en que seria lo primero que le diría la llegar y cuando tendría el valor para confesarle lo que sentía, pasó un buen rato pensando y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era mediodía, así que le dijo a sus tíos que se iba y tomando sus pertenencias agarro la carta donde tenia la dirección de la casa y pensando en esa dirección cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba justo en la entrada de una casa blanca de dos pisos con un pequeño pero muy bonito jardín, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al solo ver las flores blancas pensó en Hermione ya que eran sus favoritas.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en la calle y que dentro de la casa una muchacha de su misma edad lo observaba desde el interior de su hogar sin poder creerlo, estaba ahí, se había aparecido frente a su casa, Harry por su parte se dirigió hacia la puerta pero no llego a tocar ya que lo siguiente que vio fue una melena castaña bloqueando su campo de visión. Hermione había abierto la puerta lo más rápido posible y se había lanzado a los brazos de Harry para abrazarlo por lo feliz que se sentía al verlo ahí, Harry no pudo mas que corresponder al abrazo sintiéndose muy nervioso y también sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro y que si ella no se apartaba quedaría totalmente rostizado.

Pasaron un poco mas de un minuto abrazados cuando al fin se separaron, Hermione estaba con lagrimas de felicidad ya que por alguna extraña razón había sentido que era mentira que Harry aceptara ir a su casa para estar con ella, porque la chica secretamente estaba totalmente enamorada de él pero no se atrevía a decírselo y menos después de lo de Sirius y considerando como termino la ultima ``relación´´ de Harry con Cho Chang, pero ahí estaba parado frente a ella viéndola fijamente, Hermione decidió romper el silencio aunque entre ellos no era incomodo pero igual quería hablar con él

-Hola Harry me alegro tanto de que hayas querido venir ya que una parte de mi pensó que no lo harías- le dijo ella que a pesar de no estar abrazada a Harry seguía con sus manos en los hombros de él y este tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella

-¿Qué tal Mione?¿Oye como se te ocurre pensar que te mentiría? Te dije que vendría y lo hice-dijo este con una sonrisa en la boca

-Bueno pero no es mi culpa tu nunca has querido venir a pasar un verano conmigo por eso pensé que no vendrías, pero igual estoy contenta de que vinieras tenia muchas ganas de verte-dijo sin pensarlo ya que cuando se dio cuenta su cara había dejado en ridículo al cabello de su amigo Ron Weasley

-Eh…. Pues…. Yo…. Yo también tenias muchas ganas de verte Mione por eso vine, después de todo tu compañía me sienta de lo mejor- dijo este tan o más colorado que Hermione

-Bueno pasemos tienes mucho que explicarme

-Si claro vamos-dijo Harry sabiendo que se refería a su aparición

Entraron en la casa y ahí Harry le explico todo lo que ocurrió con respecto al ministerio de magia, de cómo paso el examen para aparecerse, entre otras cosas. Hablaron durante unas horas sobre todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, Hermione le conto que sus padres no volverían hasta dentro de una semana por un congreso de dentista que harían en el extranjero. Cuando se hizo de noche Hermione ya le había mostrado a Harry donde dormiría, cenaron mientras continuaban platicando y se fueron a dormir no sin antes despedirse el uno del otro y Hermione sin poder contenerse le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Harry, no fue un beso de película pero a ninguno le importo ya que eso era algo que llevaban esperando ambos desde hacia mucho tiempo, Hermione subió corriendo a su habitación y Harry fue caminando a la suya, ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, tal vez no significó nada ese beso o tal ves si, solo les importó que ocurrió y lo que sintieron en ese instante. Ambos acostados ya, se durmieron sonrientes y Harry tuvo un sueño sumamente placentero algo que no había ocurrido hacia mucho tiempo.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada hola a todos no coloque esto en el primer Cap porque se me olvidó, disculpen por eso, este es el primer fic que escribo así que bueno no se que tal salga, por favor dejen reviews diciendo lo que les gusto y lo que no de la historia, dejen sugerencias y criticas para poder mejorar los aspectos débiles de la historia**

**Como siempre los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling excepto los que tal vez pueda inventar sobre la marcha, esos si son míos, inventados igual que la historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro, su único fin es el de entretener a los lectores.**

_Cap 2_

Fueron pasando los días y Harry y Hermione no mencionaban el beso de cuando Harry llego a la casa, los padres de Hermione ya habian llegado y salían a menudo a parques, al cine, restaurantes, etc. A medida que pasaban los días Harry se ponía más nervioso sobre el hecho de decirle o no a Hermione lo que sentía, cada ve que trataba de decirle, algo ocurría evitándolo. A tan solo una semana de comenzar las clases habian quedado con Ron de ir al callejón Diagon ya que habian recibido la carta por parte de McGonagall diciéndoles los libros que necesitarían, al igual que le comunico a Harry que seria el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ante esta noticia Hermione se lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo, pero el pobre estaba tan distraído que cayo al suelo llevándose a Hermione con él

-Uy…. Discúlpame Harry es que me emocione, después de todo es una excelente noticia

-No te preocupes Mione te entiendo a mi también me sorprendió

-La sorpresa que se llevara Ron será aun más grande-dijo ella con entusiasmo

-Ay….. Maldición Ron…..-dijo el algo preocupado

-Pero que ocurre?-dijo ella sin entender

-Pues que le quité su sueño Mione…. Sabes cuánto ha deseado él ser el capitán del equipo?

-Ay Harry eres un exagerado…. Puede que Ron desee el puesto pero lo más lógico es que fueras tu…. Después de todo él entro hace un año y tu hace 5 bueno con este ya van 6, aparte eres el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor…. O es que te debo recordar que han ganado los últimos 5 años la copa de Quidditch?

-Pues sí, supongo que tienes razón pero igual no deja de preocuparme

-Descuida Harry te aseguro que todo saldrá bien…. Es mas te aseguro que cuando lo sepa querrá que lo celebremos con cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas

-Bueno te haré caso…. Pero nada más por ser la más lista alumna que ha tenido Hogwarts

-Bien…. Ahora arréglate para ir al callejón antes que a Ron le dé un ataque

-De acuerdo, dame 15 minutos y estaré aquí

Dicho y hecho, Harry en 15 minutos ya estaba arreglado y listo para irse. Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para irse Harry la detuvo

-Para que le quitas los seguros a la puerta?

-Pues en vista de que no somos fantasmas y que queremos salir al exterior diría que para que podamos irnos

-Ay Mione…. Mione…. Mione eres tan tierna e inocente-dijo Harry con una sonrisa que indicaba que algo no muy bueno según Hermione

-Qué, de que me perdí?-dijo ella aunque estaba 99% segura de lo que diría

-Mione no te das cuenta que estas con un poderoso mago con licencia para aparecerse?- dijo él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Ah no, eso no Harry, todavía no sabemos si lo controlas a la perfección y no quiero aparecerme en el polo norte

-Guao que bien que confías en mí-dijo él con tono ofendido y haciendo su mejor cara de ofendido también, aunque no podía ocultar las ganas de reírse que tenía ya que él se iría apareciéndose y llevaría a Hermione pasara lo que pasara-además Mione no por nada tengo mi L-I-C-E-N-C-I-A= LICENCIA para aparecerme

-Que no Harry la simple idea me aterra, no soy muy fanática de las apariciones…. Ya que si se parece al viaje por translador debe ser horrible

-Te prometo que no será así…. Bueno tal vez un poco la primera vez pero luego te acostumbras y ade….

-¿QUE PARTE DE NO ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDES?-dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia

-De acuerdo está bien-con una cara de frustración a pesar de que él sabía lo que haría aunque luego le costara caro-aguafiestas

-Gracias…. Ahora si me disculpas-y se fue a abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación, en lo que se volteo y fue en dirección a la puerta para abrirla Harry sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de quitar los seguros con las llaves sintió una mano en su hombro

-Ahora si nos vamos-dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS NI SE TE….-pero ya era tarde ya que Harry ya los había aparecido en el callejón diagon-OCURRA O LO LAMENTARAS

-Que te parece? Ya llegamos- dijo él aun más sonriente

-Pero qué?-fue lo que logro decir Hermione para luego observar que efectivamente habían llegado-esta me la pagarás-dijo con su mejor imitación de voz amenazante y a pesar que no estaba enojada ya que como le dijo Harry no sintió nada en lo absoluto, su imitación fue tan buena que a Harry se le heló la sangre al oírla

-Oh vamos Mione no te enojes, solo quería que vieras que yo tenia razón ya que no se siente nada-dijo él aunque sabia que con eso no lograría convencerla y no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Con que todo es para probar que tienes razón en algo-dijo Hermione con voz de molesta, aunque estaba matándose internamente para no partirse de la risa por la cara de su amigo y darle un abrazo para demostrarle que solo estaba jugando, siguiendo con su drama le dijo-menos mal que no practicas maldiciones imperdonables, no las vayas a querer probar conmigo

Harry maquinando como zafarse de esa se le ocurrió una excusa que él pensó que lo salvaría de esa-pues en realidad lo que quería es que tu fueras la primera que viera mi don de aparecerme…. O sea quería que tú fueras la primera persona que se apareciera conmigo-dijo él con una cara triste la mar de convincente, a lo que Hermione respondió derrotada

-Ay Harry lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, no estoy enfadada discúlpame si?-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

-Claro Mione pero a la próxima no me asustes tanto si?

-De acuerdo, vayamos al caldero chorreante a esperar a Ron

Y así hicieron, estuvieron en el caldero chorreante durante unos 30 minutos hablando de todo lo que harían ese año, de las carreras que escogerían ya que querían tener seguro lo que harían y grande fue la sorpresa de Harry cuando Hermione le dijo que a lo mejor se dedicaba a auror, hablando de eso y de otras cosas volvieron a tocar el tema del Quidditch y Harry volvió a preocuparse

-No se Mione, sigo temiendo la reacción de ron cuando se entere

-Por enésima vez Harry, Ron no se enfadara contigo…. Es mas soy capaz de apostar eso

-Ah sí?…. Pues adelante tu di la apuesta

-Pues si yo gano tendrás que acompañarme a todas y cada una de las tiendas que quiera visitar cuando vayamos a Hosmade, no puedes estar separado de mi mientras estemos ahí y tendrás que soportar todo el día así hasta que yo lo decida y lo mas importante me acompañaras pero….

-Pero qué?

-Pero…. NO PAGARAS NADA DE LO QUE YO QUIERA COMPRAR

-Ay vamos Mione sabes que me gusta regalarte algo cuando te ves súper entusiasmada con los libros, o plumas

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte

-De acuerdo pero si yo gano…. Tendrás que venir en paseo en escoba conmigo durante…. TODO UN DÍA

-Acepto ahora solo hay que esperar a ver cómo reacciona Ron

-Cómo reacciono yo de qué?-preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar

-Hola Ron-dijeron al unísono para después ir a darle un abrazo a su pelirrojo amigo

-Hola chicos, perdón por llegar tarde pero ya me conocen…. Bien y de que reacción mía hablaban?

-Pues de que a Harry lo nombraron capitán del equipo de Quidditch

-Ah…. En serio…. Bueno eso es….-dijo Ron con un tono que Harry oyó triste

-Si?-preguntó Harry

-LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE HE RECIBIDO SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijo este con una gran sonrisa-CON HARRY COMO CAPITAN SEREMOS INVENCIBLES, GANAREMOS LA COPA MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE DICEN MAGIA…. ESTO MERECE UNA CELEBRACIÓN EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS EN LA PRIMERA IDA A HOSMADE

-Veo que te gustó la noticia no?-dijo Hermione viendo triunfante a Harry el cual no podía creerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él cometió el error de contradecir a la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts

-Pues claro que si, qué esperaban? Es una de las mejores noticias que pudimos recibir, con Harry como el capitán seremos invencibles

-Eh…. Vaya Ron…. Pues pensé que…. No se…. Tal vez te disgustaría que yo fuera capitán y no tú….-dijo un tanto impactado

-Pues no diré que no desee ser yo el capitán, pero por favor prefiero que tu Harry que eres mi mejor amigo y también mejor buscador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos seas el capitán y nos lleves a la victoria, sobre todo sobre las víboras de Slytherin

-Eh…. Pues de acuerdo…. Vamos a comprar los materiales?-dijo el zafándose de esa ya que sabia que Hermione estaría insoportable a partir de eso

-Si vamos-dijo Ron

-Oye Ron nos esperas un segundo? Es que debemos hablar con Tom sobre algo…. No tardamos

-De acuerdo-dijo este

Harry siguió a Hermione sabiendo lo que le esperaba, cuando estaban fuera del campo de visión de Ron, Hermione se quedó viendo a Harry con una sonrisa de victoria inminente

-Creo que gané

-Sí, si, si ganaste la apuesta está bien

-Bueno espero que estés preparado para estar conmigo todo el día cuando vayamos a Hosmade-_si supieras lo encantada que estoy de que vayamos a pasar todo ese rato juntos, espero que logres disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo haré_

-Sí, estaré listo para verte buscando millones de libros y probándote un montón de ropa-_ay mi Mione si supieras lo feliz que me hace que sin importar quien ganara íbamos a pasar todo un día juntos, tal ves aproveche y te diga lo que siento ese día_

Ron que había estado esperándolos los fue a buscar y cuando llego encontró una escena fuera de lo normal, mientras estos chicos pensaban lo que estaban pensando, no se dieron cuenta de que tenían una boba sonrisa en sus rostros y que sus caras estaban a una distancia muy comprometedora, a lo que Ron pensó-_parece que al final este par de tortolos se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro y si tengo suerte los podré juntar para antes de año nuevo y ganar la apuesta-_decidiendo si interrumpir o no seria lo mejor, decidió que los sacaría de su trance ya que no tenían todo el día para comprar las cosas y si alguien mas los veía podrían pasar escenas embarazosas, así que tosió un poco para que despertaran

-RON-exclamaron al unísono

-Me perdí de algo?-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-De…. De que hablas?-dijo Harry algo (muuuuuy) colorado

-Si de que nos hablas Ron?-dijo Hermione un poco (demasiado) colorada

-No de nada…. Solo curiosidad-dijo este aun sonriente

-Pues entonces vámonos-dijo Hermione queriendo salir de aquella situación cuánto antes

-De acuerdo pero primero debo hablar un asunto súper importante con Harry a solas

-Ay por dios Ron, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Es cosa de hermanos herm-dijo este para sacársela de encima

-De acuerdo los espero afuera-y así se fue a esperarlos al exterior

-Y bien de que me querías hablar?-preguntó Harry al sonriente Ron, mas sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna-eh Ron que querías-pero solo logro que sonriera más-Ron reacciona viejo

-Te gusta Hermione

-QUEEEEEEEEE? Estás loco?

-Era mentira Harry

-Pues claro que si a mi no me gusta ella

-Obvio que no te gusta…. Porque en realidad estás enamorado de ella

A Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro, como pudo darse cuenta? Acaso era tan obvio?

-Ron creo que estas delirando o algo así- dijo Harry mucho mas colorado que antes (si es que es posible)

-Ah no, no, no a mi no me engañas Harry somos mejores amigo, somos hermanos viejo así que a mi no me mientas-dijo Ron aun sin apagar su sonrisa

-Vale está bien me descubriste…. Soy tan obvio?

-Un poco hermano, casi se te cae la baba mientras te le quedaste viendo, parecías hipnotizado

-Es que desde que volvimos de Hogwarts el año pasado siempre pienso en ella, en como siempre me apoyo, nunca dudó de mi, arriesgo su vida nada más para protegerme a mi, y fue la que más apoyo me dio para superar lo de sirius-ante esto Ron puso una cara un poco molesta ya que él también le había apoyado mucho-no mal entiendas Ron, tu también me apoyaste como nunca y a tu familia jamás le terminaré de agradecer por su ayuda, pero la de Hermione fue tan pura, tan tierna y llena de cariño, que no pude evitar sentir por ella algo diferente a una amistad- Harry vio que la cara de Ron dejaba de mostrar su enojo pero igual no se había ido del todo, así que Harry usó la mejor arma que existe contra uno de los jóvenes Weasley…. Bromear-además Ron si empezara a ver todas tus atenciones como vi las de Hermione no me gustaría saber que tan enamorado de ti estaría-dijo Harry para ver si compensaba el mal rato, lo cual logró perfectamente ya que Ron empezó a partirse de la risa

-JAJAJAJAJA ay Harry y yo que esperaba que me pudieras corresponder-continuo Ron con el juego- mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos en saber que le perteneces a otra persona-después de este comentario no pudieron hacer mas que reírse a carcajadas, mas rojos que el cabello de cualquier Weasley(y para llegar a eso esta difícil), limpiándose las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, apretándose los estómagos por el dolor que les producía tanta risa, así fue como los encontró Hermione mientras ellos continuaban riéndose a mas no poder

-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-dijo Hermione viendo a sus dos amigos retorciéndose

-Cosa…. Jajajaja…. Cosa de hombres jajajaja-dijo Ron tratando de contener su risa

-Bueno ya creo que por hoy fue suficiente Ron-dijo Harry haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por no reírse

-Si tienes razón-dijo Ron serenándose

-Bueno si ya pararon con las risas, podemos ir a comprar las cosas?

Y así hicieron, fueron a Gringotts a sacar dinero del banco y luego se dirigieron a diversas tiendas a comprar sus útiles escolares, Harry dudó si debía comprar o no el libro de pociones avanzadas ya que en su TIMO de pociones había sacado un SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS pero era bien sabido que Snape muy difícilmente aceptara a alumnos con esa nota, ya que mínimo quería un EXCELENTE y ni decir un EXTRAORDINARIO(no estoy seguro si son dos notas diferentes o es que en algunas partes he leído excelente y otras extraordinario pero aquí las colocare como notas diferentes-PD: extraordinario la mejor nota)pero Hermione lo convenció de llevarlo ya que ella estaba segura que Snape lo admitiría.

Cuando compraron todo se despidieron pero no sin antes de que Harry recibiera por parte de Ron un ``mucho cuidado con lo que se te ocurre hacer con herm es su casa´´ y después de un sonrojo por parte de Harry se retiraron para llegar a sus hogares (Harry obviamente al de Hermione). Cuando llegaron Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a tener todo listo para el día de regreso a clase, también empezaron a platicar sobre como serian sus clases este nuevo año escolar y la pregunta que mas se hacían es…. Quien será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO a partir de ahora porque el nombre es larguísimo)

-Pues no se me ocurre quien pueda ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO…. Tú tienes alguna idea Mione?

-Que va yo estoy igual que tu…. Pero bueno de seguro es mucho mejor que Umbrige, en realidad cualquiera lo seria

-Cualquiera no…. Bueno tal ves si aunque debes admitir que tu amado Lockart (recuerden que como cualquier niña boba, Hermione en esos tiempos estaba loca por ese idiota) también era un asco de profesor….. Cada ves que me caigo de mi escoba en Quidditch tengo miedo que ese imbécil aparezca y me ``ayude´´

-Pues si te entiendo, el profesor lockart no fue el mejor profesor de todos, esperemos que el profesor de este año se quede como profesor permanente

-Pues con que sepa de lo que hable y les enseñe a los demás cosas útiles por mi está bien

-Ay si Harry lo dices porque tu no necesitas que te enseñen DCAO

-Bueno Mione tu tampoco lo necesitas pero eso no significa que los demás no merezcan recibir una buena enseñanza

-Pues en ese caso el mejor para el puesto eres tu

-Si claro como no, yo el profesor, que gracia

-Hablo en serio Harry, por qué no podrías ser tu?

-Principalmente porque no se como dar clases reales ya que el ED era nada mas para que aprendieran a defenderse, pero el profesor oficial es imposible…. Además no sería imparcial

-Y eso por qué?

-Porque le daría puntos a mi alumna favorita-dijo Harry algo sonrojado

-Y…. Y se puede saber quién es?-pregunto Mione algo ruborizada

-Pues es la chica mas lista de todo Hogwarts, muy bonita, algo mandona, pero muy leal y cariñosa, con cabello castaño, ojos color miel, de nombre Hermione Granger, entre otras características

-Ay Harry basta, provocaras que te coma a besos-dijo medio en broma medio cierto (si claro como no MEDIO aja) sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

-Pues ni quien te detenga Mione-dijo este ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-B…. Bu…. Bueno yo…. Creo que debemos acostarnos…. O sea irnos a la cama…. Nuestras cama de c/u-dijo ella sin poder articular palabra que no le sonara con doble sentido por el momento en el que se encontraban

-Eh…. Si está bien Mione-y justo cuando Mione estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, Harry la detuvo sujetando suavemente su muñeca, pero con la dureza suficiente para que se regresara hacia él y cuando lo hizo esta vez fue Harry el que le dio un beso a ella en los labios, uno que duró mucho mas que el primero-que descanses-dijo al separarse y se fue rumbo a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y suponiendo que Hermione no lo podría escuchar desde donde estaba, dejó salir un-mi Mione-lo que él no sabía es que Hermione si lo estaba escuchando

-Mí Mione?... No, debo haber escuchado mal

-_Pero y el beso que te dio?-_le pregunto su mente

-P…. Pu…. Pues no tuvo que significar nada, además somos amigos

-_Si claro…. Amigo el ratón del queso y créeme que esos besos no son de amigos_

-Bueno pero y qué?…. Puede que me haya besado pero no tiene importancia yo también lo bese el día que llego y no significó nada

-_Pero ese beso que le diste fue tan rápido que de no ser porque sus bocas estuvieron pegadas un segundo cualquiera diría que solo te acercaste a él, en cambio el que te dio Harry, ese si que fue un beso de verdad_

-Pero es que Harry nunca mostro interés en mi

-_Sabes bien que el nunca ha sido bueno demostrando sentimientos y contigo hace su mejor esfuerzo para demostrártelos, además recuerdas que la cita que tuvo con Cho se fue a la cañería porque le hablo de que contigo si hablaba y casi se murió de los celos por que a ti si te cuenta las cosas y no a ella?_

-B…. Bu…. Bueno…. Yo…. Él

-_Ahí tienes, puede que él no sea el mejor ejemplo de cómo demostrar sus sentimientos pero contigo hace su mayor esfuerzo_

-Sí, pero solo me demuestra amistad

-_Porque eso es lo que tú le das, o es que acaso lo que le das es mas que amistad? Ya que si le quisieras demostrar interés no le veo el sentido a haberlo ayudado a salir con Cho, lo cual fue un fiasco_

-Bueno tal vez si deba tratar de demostrar algo mas que una amistad por Harry y así saber si le gusto o no…. Pero de verdad podría interesarse en mí?

-_No lo sabremos si no intentas_

-De acuerdo lo haré

* * *

><p>Mientras Hermione libraba su batalla mental contra su mente Harry en su habitación hacia lo mismo con la suya propia<p>

-_Bueno Harry ya diste el primer paso para conquistar a Mione_

- Yo creo que lo que hice fue retroceder 20

-_De qué hablas? Le dijiste que ella seria tu alumna favorita y le diste un buen beso_

-Exactamente, como se me ocurrió ir tan lejos? Ella no me considera más que un amigo

-_Si es así realmente, entonces por qué ella no te detuvo?_

-Yo que sé, tal vez lo que hice fue tan inoportuno que no le di oportunidad de reaccionar

-_Igual tu la conoces bastante bien y sabes que si a ella le hacen algo que no le gusta el que lo hizo sale muy mal parado y yo veo que tu estas enterito en una pieza_

-Pero que tal si está molesta pero no me dice nada no herirme?

_-AY MALDICIÓN HARRY POR QUE TIENES QUE PONERTE TU VIDA DE ESE MODO? DATE UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER FELIZ TU_

-Pero es que me confunde el hecho de que ella nunca me ha mostrado mas que una amistad

_-Y que demonios pretendías que hiciera? En tercer año te fijaste en Cho y te gustó, en cuarto se te caía la baba por ella y de hecho en mas de una ocasión botaste tu cerveza de mantequilla que tenias en la boca nada mas al verla y en quinto fue el beso y la cita desastrosa, después de ver con el tipo de chicas que sales ella puede pensar que no es tu tipo, además que con la muerte de Sirius puede que no haya querido intentar nada ya que estabas muy triste y afectado_

-Pues sí, tal vez tengas razón…. Pero que debería hacer yo?

_-Pues intenta mostrar un poco mas de interés por ella, claro no es que vas a llegar al extremo de saber que hace las 24 horas y mantenerla vigilada para cualquier cosa, pero preguntarle sobre ella, como está y todas esas cosas no estaría de más_

-Bien de acuerdo a partir de hoy mi plan de conquista entra en acción


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola todos como están? Ya estoy aquí con el Cap 3, cada vez iré complicando un poco más las cosas hasta hacerlas muy interesantes, por el momento les dejo el Cap, disfrútenlo y dejen reviews con lo que les gusta o lo que no para poder mejorar**

_Cap 3_

Fueron pasando los días y así llego el 1 de Septiembre, el día del regreso a clases. Hermione se encargó todos esos días de que Harry leyera un poco el libro de pociones avanzadas y otros libros que ella tenía referente al tema y lo que al principio fue una molestia para Harry luego se convirtió en algo un poco más placentero, ya que empezó a agarrar cierto gusto por leerlos, (solo porque Hermione le dijo que si él empezaba a contestar alguna pregunta que Snape hiciera en clases le dejaría la cara de tonto) aunque algo curioso fue que no le costaba nada aprenderse todo lo que leía, pero le resto importancia suponiendo que sería por estar con Mione. Después de una larga (muy larga) discusión con Hermione, Harry decidió obedecerle y dejar que los padres de Hermione los llevaran en la estación donde ellos irían a la plataforma 9 y ¾ para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts

-Aun no entiendo cual era el problema con que nos trajeran tus padres a que nos apareciéramos

-Pues es muy simple Harry, mis padres siempre me han traído aquí como mínimo hasta la estación y sería algo injusto que solo porque tú puedas aparecerte les quites el gusto de hacer algo que ellos consideran ahora una tradición

-Pues diciéndolo de ese modo creo que mejor le compro algo al señor Granger a modo de disculpa

-Tampoco exageres, el sabe lo importante que eres para mí y por eso no se molesto contigo….-a lo que Harry se le quedo viendo-bueno no se molesto tanto, además tampoco fue tan desagradable estar conmigo ese rato en los asientos de atrás o sí?-_di que si lo fue y te asesino_

_-_Bueno en eso tienes razón además nunca es desagradable estar contigo-_como podría serlo si eres tan perfecta_

_-_Ves ahí esta no lo fue-_menos mal temía que dijera que si lo fue-_ bueno vamos a buscar a los Weasley

-De acuerdo vamos

Y así hicieron, comenzaron a buscar hasta que encontraron una cabellera roja característica de la familia

-Hola Harry, hola Hermione- dijeron Fred y George al unísono

-Hola chicos que tal?-dijo Harry

-Hola Harry-dijo Ginny acercándose a él y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla (haciendo énfasis en gran) lo que provoco un gran alboroto de celos en el interior de Hermione

-Ah hola Ginny como estas?

-Bien gracias y tú?

-Estupendo las últimas semanas las pase de maravilla-dijo este mirando a Hermione la cual lo noto y se sonrojo un poco, pero no fue la única en notarlo ya que Ginny también se dio cuenta de la mirada que Harry le echo a Hermione y eso no le agrado en nada

-Y eso a que se debe?-dijo entre molesta y celosa

-Solo diré que no perdí mis últimas semanas de vacaciones con mis tíos-dijo guiñando un ojo a Hermione

-Y con quien estuviste? Y además por qué no viniste a la madriguera de seguro te la hubieses pasado de lo mejor, ya que hubieras podido practicar Quidditch y encantamientos-dijo esto lanzando una mirada asesina a Hermione ya que sabía que Harry no podía de disfrutar de eso estando con ella ó por lo menos de el Quidditch

-Pues acerca del Quidditch tienes razón no pudo practicar pero igual no me quejo ya que en mi vida había podido disfrutar tanto del mundo muggle y fue gracias a alguien en especial-dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

-O sea que no nos echaste de menos y no te importo no estar con tu familia?-dijo Ginny llegando a un estado de furia muy grave

-A ver Ginny no es que no los extrañara pero por una vez quise de disfrutar al máximo del mundo muggle ya que es parte de mi, pero nunca lo pude disfrutar porque con mis tíos disfrutar era lo último que hacía, pero esta vez logre disfrutarlo como nunca antes y gracias a eso recordare estas como una de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, realmente no le encuentro nada de malo a lo que hice

Hermione que se había quedado callada durante toda la discusión viendo como él no le importaba decirle en su cara a Ginny que le gusto pasar sus vacaciones con ella sin importarle los argumentos que Ginny pudiera darle se canso de escuchar y fue en defensa de su mejor amigo-es que no lo tiene Harry, tú tienes tanto derecho a disfrutar tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico y porque en una ocasión prefieras el muggle al mágico no debe de ser causa para que se forme ningún problema-y dicho esto se situó a la derecha de Harry y apretó su mano en signo de apoyo

-Eso nada mas lo dices porque paso el verano contigo y dejo a los que lo consideran miembro de la familia nada mas por pasársela contigo Granger-enfureciéndose aun más al ver sus manos entrelazadas

Ante este comentario la rabia de Hermione creció y estuvo a punto de contestarle a Ginny de no ser porque Harry se le adelantó

-Óyeme una cosa Ginevra Weasley mucho cuidado con cómo le hablas a Mione porque todos los veranos que pasé con tu familia y la desprecie a ella, nunca me ha recriminado nada y por el hecho de que un verano prefiera estar con ella y no con ustedes no te da derecho a meterte con ella

-Yo solo he dicho la verdad

-Pues guárdate tu opinión para quien le importe

-Como te atreves a tratarme así después de todo lo que ha hecho mi familia por ti Harry potter, eres un idiota y un desconsiderado y cuando mis hermanos se enteren….

-Qué?- preguntaron Ron, Fred y George al unísono

-Chicos yo….- dijo Harry pensando que lo más probable es que apoyarían a su hermana

-Tú espérate Harry-dijo Ron- a ver Ginny que pretendías que hiciéramos cuando nos ``enteráramos´´?

-Es que acaso no vieron como me trato?

-Y no es para menos Ginny-dijo Fred

-Realmente muy decente ha sido el pobre Harry-comento su gemelo

-Que acaso piensan defenderlo a él sobre mi?-pregunto Ginny indignada

-Hmmm déjanos pensarlo…. SI-contestaron los tres a la ves

-Como se atreven?

-Ay Ginny déjate de dramas tú te lo buscaste, que tiene de malo que Harry haya querido pasar un verano Hermione?-comento Fred

-La cual es SU MEJOR AMIGA DE TODO EL MUNDO Y LA CHICA MAS IMPORTANTE EN SU VIDA-dijo George guiñándole un ojo a Harry indicándole que estaba al tanto de lo que él sentía por Hermione, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en Harry que vio en dirección a Ron el cual solo respondió con una gran sonrisa. Cuando se hubo ido Ginny, Fred y George le indicaron a Harry que los siguiera

-Oigan chicos lamento eso, no quería involucrarlos y les agradezco que se pusieran de mi parte

-Ah no te preocupes por eso Harry mi hermana últimamente ha estado como una cabra planeando miles de formas para conquistarte-dijo George

-Y sobre eso queremos hablarte-dijo Fred tomando un aire más serio- Harry debes cuidarte de mi hermana este año, en lo que Ron le dijo que te estabas quedando con herms empezó a planear las mil y un maneras de hacer que te fijaras en ella a cualquier costo sin importarte mas nada ni nadie así que cuídate las espaldas y evita estar con ella a solas

-Y sería conveniente que se lo hicieras saber a Hermione para que así no caiga en las trampas de mi hermana y no interrumpa su relación-le comento Fred con una sonrisa picara

-De acuerdo está…. Ey un momento de que relación hablan? Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación, ustedes están mal de la cabeza-dijo Harry más nervioso que Neville en el TIMO de pociones

-Por favor viejo no nos lo puedes ocultar a nosotros

-Es demasiado obvio

-No sabes aparentar

-Y se te nota desde hace tiempo

Ante los comentarios de los gemelos Harry solo pudo sonrojarse cada vez más

-Ves? Lo sabíamos

-Somos demasiado listos

-Se los dijo Ron verdad?-pregunto Harry aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Afirmativo

-Correcto

-De acuerdo chicos gracias por los consejos y las advertencias, las tendré muy en cuenta, hablando de otra cosa como van los negocios?

-Perfecto ya abrimos nuestra tienda en el callejón diagon y abriremos otra en Hosmade tan pronto como podamos

-Y todo te lo debemos a ti Harry

-Si es cierto, de no ser por ti no hubiésemos podido montar nuestro negocio

-Por lo cual te trajimos esto-y George le dejo en sus manos un gran paquete

-Pero que es esto?

-Este es el paquete platinum de los sortilegios Weasley

-Trae nuestras mejores invenciones, las más efectivas y costosas

-Son de lo mejor

-Y en cuanto tengamos nuevos productos funcionales al 100%

-Nos aseguraremos que seas el primero en tenerlos

-Muchas gracias chicos dijo-Harry encogiendo el paquete y guardándolo- pero igual no me siento bien aceptándolo sin pagárselos así que….

-Ah no

-De eso nada

-No pensamos aceptar de tu dinero

-Ya nos diste 1000 galeones para que montáramos el negocio y este es lo menos que podemos hacer para compensártelo

-Así que o lo aceptas

-O cerramos el negocio y te regresamos el dinero

-Está bien de acuerdo, de nuevo gracias chicos-dijo el chico derrotado ya que con los argumentos de los gemelos Weasley no iba a poder esta vez-bueno muchachos voy a buscar a Mione para subir al tren ya que nos quedan solo 15 minutos, hasta luego

-Adiós Harry-respondieron los 2

Harry entró en el expreso y fue buscando en los vagones hasta encontrar a sus 2 amigos en uno de los finales

-Eh al fin llegaste Harry pensé que mis hermanos te habian secuestrado-dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo ya que no había podido saludarlo como es debido

-Es cierto Harry ya me estaba preocupando por ti ya que no llegabas…. Estaba a punto de bajar a buscarte

-Disculpa Mione es que los gemelos me estaban hablando de unos asuntos importantes…. Ah Ron te importaría que habláramos un momento?

-No, claro vamos- y salieron del vagón para alejarse un poco hasta que Harry decidió que ya era suficiente distancia

-Se puede saber por qué le dijiste a tu hermana que me estaba quedando con Mione? y por qué le dijiste a los gemelos lo de mis sentimientos por Mione? Estás loco o qué?-dijo Harry con una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera

-1: Porque ella me pregunto que por qué no vendrías a la madriguera a quedarte; 2: Porque ellos iban a tratar de acercarte más a Ginny y en lo que les dije lo que sentías por herms decidieron que te ayudarían con ella y; 3: No, yo estoy en mis cabales

-Te das cuenta que por decirle a Ginny lo de Mione y yo ahora ella está peor que una cabra?

-Si bueno…. Fue un…. Pequeño error-dijo Ron poniéndose nervioso

-Bueno ya que, lo hecho al pecho, vamos al vagón ya que el tren va a arrancar-y así volvieron al vagón para continuar hablando tranquilos junto con Neville y Luna que les habian unido

-Oye Ron debemos ir al vagón de prefectos para que nos den la contraseñas

-Ay herms no puedes ir tu sola? o que Harry me suplante? Pueden decir que no me siento bien, tengo caramelo de la fiebre que me dieron Fred y George

Hermione estuvo a punto de discutir pero se dio cuenta de que Ron quería quedarse con Luna ya que estaban en una conversación de lo más amigable, además de que no le molestaría pasar más tiempo con Harry, así que cedió-de acuerdo Ron por esta vez lo haremos a tu manera ya que no pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo, dale tu insignia de prefecto a Harry y comete el caramelo

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes Harry-le dijo dándole la insignia-y ahora-saco el caramelo y se comió la mitad que enferma (no me acuerdo cual mitad es, disculpen) y se ponía mas pálido que Harry después de su partido de Quidditch en tercer año

-Bien Harry vamos

-De acuerdo-se colocó la insignia y se fue con Hermione al vagón de prefectos. Cuando llegaron para desgracia de ambos ahí estaba Malfoy esperando a que llegaran para comenzar a molestarlos, aunque tuvieron suerte de que solo estaba él ya que como siempre Hermione quería hacerlo todo desde temprano y ningún otro prefecto había llegado

-Pero si son el cara rajada y la sabelotodo Granger, que haces aquí Potter? Después de todo el pobretón te gano el titulo de prefecto-dijo Draco con su vos fría de siempre y su sonrisa arrogante

-El por qué estoy acá no es de tu incumbencia, lo único que importa es que por ahora lo estoy supliendo Malfoy

-Uy, que me das miedo Potter…. Ah pero vean que vienen de la mano-dijo Malfoy notando que tenían sus manos entrelazadas-vaya Potter esperaba que tuvieras un mejor gusto, ya que la Ravenclaw del año anterior no estaba nada mal y la hermana del pobretón aunque sea es sangre pura, no como esa asquerosa sangre….-pero no pudo continuar ya que la paciencia de Harry había llegado a su límite y libero su magia involuntaria de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, ya que Malfoy estaba flotando hasta el techo y quedo pegado de él como si tuviera esposas en las manos y pies y todo esto lo estaba realizando Harry sin varita alguna

-AHORA ESCUCHAME BIEN ASQUEROSA LOMBRIZ, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE SE TE OCURRA INSULTAR A MI MIONE TE ASEGURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS POR EL RESTO DE TU MISERABLE Y ASQUEROSA VIDA-saco su varita y le apunto-QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, NO PERMITIRE QUE LA VUELVAS A INSULTAR O AGREDIR DE NINGUNA FORMA MAS NUNCA, SI NO-le apunto al corazón-LAMENTARAS HABERME CONOCIDO Y DESEEARAS QUE VOLDEMORT SEA QUIEN ACABE CONTIGO PORQUE LO QUE TE HARE SERA INCLUSO DEMASIADO CRUEL Y DESALMADO PARA EL, TE QUEDO CLARO?- por toda respuesta Malfoy solo asintió, pero eso no fue suficiente para Harry, así que elevo su varita y estuvo a punto de conjurar el primer hechizo pero le dio una última oportunidad-DIJE QUE SI TE QUEDO CLARO?

-S…. Si Potter, cristalino te lo juro, no la molestaré más-dijo Malfoy con un miedo terrible que no había sentido nunca

Una vez Harry bajo al Malfoy entraron los demás prefectos y al ver a Malfoy todo asustado preguntaron-pero que es lo que pasa aquí?

-No ha pasado nada o si Malfoy?-dijo Harry con una mirada claramente asesina hacia Malfoy

-No tranquilos no paso nada, es que no me gusto ver a Potter aquí, eso es todo-dijo Draco mientras sentía a través de la mirada de Harry como si un _avada kedavra_ le atravesara el corazón

-Es cierto Potter, que haces aquí?-pregunto un prefecto de Ravenclaw

-Estoy supliendo a Ron que no se siente para nada bien, sus hermanos le metieron entre sus dulces uno de sus sortilegios experimentales y le ha sentado mal, pero en un rato le pasarán los efectos-dijo Harry en un tono 100% convincente

-Ah claro los gemelos, si no me extraña y descuida Potter no hay problema con que suplantes a Weasley-le dijo el prefecto con sinceridad

Harry y Hermione estaban uno al lado del otro y Harry le dedico un apretón muy cariñoso en la mano y un guiño para indicarle que todo estaría bien, mientras que en la mente de ella solo retumbaba algo que dijo Harry ``_mi Mione ,me dijo mi Mione y me defendió´´ _, después de que recibieron las contraseñas y las indicaciones de siempre volvieron al vagón con sus amigos, donde les comentaron el incidente con Malfoy a lo que Ron exclamo con orgullo

-Jajajaja me hubiese gustado ver la cara de esa víbora debió estar que se hacía en sus pantalones jajajaja

-Pues si Ron se asustó mucho, pero igual Harry no quiero que te metas en líos por mí, sabes que se me defender solita

-Si lo sé muy bien pero que tiene de malo que me asegure que ese animal asqueroso no se le va a ocurrir molestarte otra vez? Lo único que me importa es que te deje tranquila y que no te insulte de nuevo

-Pues con esa amenaza casi de muerte dudo que le queden ganas de molestarme, pero igual te lo agradezco infinitamente Harry se que siempre voy a poder contar contigo a la hora de tener un problema con Malfoy

-A cualquier hora Mione lo único que me interesa es que tú estés bien-le dijo dedicándole la más tierna sonrisa que pudiera mostrar jamás, y Hermione le respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas. Después de un rato de hablar y reír, al fin llegaron a Hogwarts y como Ron había quedado con Harry y Hermione de que Harry lo suplantaría por todo ese día ya que era el primero, Harry y Hermione se encargaron de que todos se fueran en las carrozas sin problema alguno incluidos sus amigos, quedándose ellos hasta el final y se fueron juntos en una carroza para los dos

-Oye Mione quiero que me prometas que si Malfoy se le ocurre agredirte de alguna forma, no dudarás en decírmelo

-Harry por favor deja de preocuparte por mí

-No me pidas eso Mione, eso hice en el departamento de misterios y casi te pierdo y eso nunca me lo perdonare, estuve a punto de perder a la persona más importante en mi vida y esa eres tú y nadie más que tu y a pesar de que no estoy seguro si Malfoy es un mortifago o no, no consentiré que ni él ni nadie te insulte ni te haga nada que te haga sentir mal, por eso quiero que me prometas que me dirás en caso de que él te haga o diga algo de acuerdo?

-Sí Harry…. Y para que lo sepas tú también eres lo más importante que tengo y quiero que dejes de culparte por lo que ocurrió en el departamento de misterios, tanto de lo que pasó con Sirius, como lo que pasó conmigo, nada de eso fue tu culpa, yo te seguí porque quise estar a tu lado y si tuviera la oportunidad de arriesgarme otra vez por ti lo haría sin dudarlo Harry

-No eso si no te lo permito, no dejare que te arriesgues de nuevo Mione, si te pierdo te juro….-Harry de solo imaginarse que la podía perder sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-que…. Yo muero

-Te juro Harry que por más que pueda pasar, jamás en la vida me perderás, jamás, entiendes y no importa lo mucho que digas y no importa si quieres alejarme de ti solo para ``protegerme´´ ni haciendo eso lograras que me aparte y deje de arriesgarme por ti, entendido Harry?

-Sí Mione-dijo el aun con lagrimas en sus verdes esmeraldas, mientras veía a los miel de su amiga

-Pues entonces bajemos, porque hace como 10 minutos que llegamos- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que ella pretendía que no fuera nada comprometedor, pero no se esperaba que Harry atrapara sus labios con los suyos propios e intensificara el beso a cada momento, cada segundo el beso era más intenso, con mas deseo, pasión pero también con mucho cariño ternura y amor, Mione no se lo podía creer, se estaban besando ya que ella al principio se sorprendió, pero eso no evito que correspondiera, pero como siempre su lado responsable le arruino el momento ya que vio en su reloj de muñeca que hace rato que debieron de haber hecho la selección de los nuevos y de seguro Dumbledore estaría dando su discurso, así que después de que se separaron por tercera vez para tomar aire, ella se aparto- Harry debemos entrar es tarde

-Pero Mione-dijo este algo decepcionado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que ella no había reaccionado mal, le había correspondido y hasta había colocado sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Harry, así que no pudo decir que no valió la pena ya que ni siquiera le estaba gritando o sea que le gusto el beso, dejando ese asunto ahí por el momento decidió hacer lo que decía ella, pero no sin antes tomarla de la mano sin pena alguna, cosa que a ella no le molesto en nada-ok vamos

-Eh…. Si vamos-dijo una muy (demasiado) sonrojada Hermione

-Te gustó?-le dijo a un sonriente mientras iban al gran comedor

-Hablaremos de eso luego Harry si?-dijo ella tratando de evadir el tema, pero a quien podía engañar, le había encantado

-Pero aunque sea dime si te gustó Mione si?- insistió Harry poniendo ojos tristes

-Pues…. Ay por Merlín¡ odio que uses esa cara conmigo, pero si me gustó mucho el beso Harry-confeso ella algo apenada pero no le veía sentido a ocultárselo

-Me alegra mucho ya que era especial para ti-le dijo dándole un beso en la mano y justo cuando ella iba a decir algo llegaron al gran comedor, donde como siempre al llegar dos personas, así de improviso todos voltearon a verles, pero Harry a pesar que odiaba ser el centro de atención no solo a Hermione ni por un segundo, estaban caminando hacia sus puesto donde recién había aparecido la comida y justo cuando las preguntas iban a comenzar, el director como si fuera su ángel de la guarda les dijo

-Ah señor Potter, señorita Granger confío en que la ronda especial que les mande no haya sido muy fastidiosa para ustedes, se que apenas venían llegando pero no confiaba en nadie más que en ustedes 2 para esta tarea, después de todo ustedes más que nadie deben comprender el por qué mi obsesividad por la seguridad después de lo del año pasado o no?

-Si profesor comprendemos completamente y no se preocupe, esta ronda adicional nos sentó muy bien para disfrutar del ambiente-dijo Harry que conociendo a su profesor mejor que nadie sabía que decía esa mentira para justificar su falta durante todo ese rato- pero ya la terminamos y todo está en orden

-Pues bien me alegra que la terminaran porque haré un anuncio muy importante, como sabemos el señor potter fue víctima de muchos comentarios ofensivos y desalentadores el año pasado al igual que yo mismo, así que creo que es hora de compensarlo y creo que los demás profesores estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que le demos cierto honor-en ese momento Harry estaba llenándose la boca con jugo de calabaza que fue a parar a la cara de Ron después de que Dumbledore dijera a que honor se refería- y ese honor es hacerlo Premio Anual-y el jugo a la cara de Ron

-Qué? P….p….pr…. Premio Anual? Yo? Pero…. Eso es para los de último año y ni siquiera soy prefecto oficial, solo un suplente

-Pues a partir de ahora usted será el Premio Anual señor Potter y tendrá los beneficios de los prefectos aparte de tener una sala común propia, entre otras cosas, así que, qué dice?

Harry dudó por un segundo, estuvo a punto de declinar hasta que vio a Hermione que le decía entusiasmada que aceptara-acepto profesor-en ese momento toda la casa de Gryffindor estallo en vítores y felicidades, también algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

-Bien, y como parte de este honor se le permitirá escoger a la que será la otra Premio Anual, eso solo si usted quiere-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa ya que sabia la decisión que tomaría Harry y no se equivoco ya que Harry pensaba que era un sueño, lo habian nombrado Premio Anual y le estaban dando oportunidad de escoger a la Premio Anual que él ya sabía quién escogería

-Acepto la propuesta señor y escojo a mi compañera de casa Hermione Granger como Premio Anual-y un poco más de jugo de calabaza a la cara de Ron, solo que por parte de Hermione

-Por amor a dios que no hayan más sorpresas hoy-decía Ron harto de tener la cara llena de jugo de calabaza proveniente de la boca de sus amigos

-Y usted que contesta señorita Granger?

-E…. En…. Encantada señor-en ese momento Hermione se dejo llevar por la alegría y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry para abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un gran beso en la mejilla

-Bien pues entonces vengan para darles sus insignias- y ellos se le acercaron, al llegar a la mesa de profesores el mismo director hizo aparecer unas hermosas insignias de oro puro con las letras P.A en rojo, se las coloco y les dijo donde encontrarían la entrada a la sala común, ellos asintieron y se volvieron a sentar en su mesa donde les aplaudieron al llegar, mientras tanto filch se le acerco al profesor Dumbledore para comentarle algo al oído

-Bien ya que finalizamos con eso hare un último anuncio-Ron pensó ``ay maldición y ahora que´´-como sabrán la profesora Umbrige al final del año pasado fue despedida, por lo cual me vi en la necesidad de buscar a un nuevo profesor de DCAO y según me informo el celador filch, este acaba de llegar-en este momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor dejando ver la silueta de un hombre, que entre las sombras no se reconocía- pase profesor-dijo Dumbledore y al momento paso el sujeto que a medida que se adentraba en la luz más personas lograban reconocerlo, sobre todo 3 personas en especial

Continuara….

**Bueno que les pareció este Cap y más importante quien creen que sea el nuevo profesor de DCAO lo descubrirán cuando suba el siguiente Cap, hasta entonces dejen reviews comentándome sobre lo que les gustaría que cambiara del fic, lo que les gusto o no y si quieren dar sugerencias será bienvenidas**

**Agradezco a lucecita11 y paochiss64 por los reviews, ya que gracias a ellos es que continúo con la historia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno hola a todo el mundo ya volví yo con un nuevo Cap y a revelar la identidad del nuevo profesor, espero que me dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció, pero antes un pequeño repaso de lo último acontecido**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Bien ya que finalizamos con eso hare un último anuncio-Ron pensó ``ay maldición y ahora que´´-como sabrán la profesora umbrige al final de año fue despedida, por lo cual me vi en la necesidad de buscar a un nuevo profesor de DCAO y según me informo el celador filch, este acaba de llegar-en este momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor dejando ver la silueta de un hombre, que entre las sombras no se reconocía- pase profesor-dijo Dumbledore y al momento paso el sujeto que a medida que se adentraba en la luz más personas lograban reconocerlo, sobre todo 3 personas en especial

_Cap 4_

-No puede ser….-dijo Harry viendo al hombre que acababa de entrar en el gran comedor

-Pero….-dijo ron

-Si es….-dijo Hermione

-Viktor Krum….-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Y efectivamente era el búlgaro que participó junto a Harry en el torneo de los tres (cuatro en este caso) magos y también el conocido buscador de Quidditch Viktor Krum

-Bueno supongo que varios de ustedes lo recordaran, pero para los que no lo conozcan él es el señor Viktor Krum, antiguo estudiante de Durmstrang y ahora 2 años después de su graduación accedió a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO, espero que las clases con el sean muy productivas

Después de eso Krum se fue a sentar a la mesa de los profesores, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a cierto trió en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero dándole una mucho mas especial a la chica del trió, cosa que provoco que a Harry le hirviera la sangre. Al sentarse al lado del profesor Snape le toco a él recibir una mirada de profundo odio, ya que Snape se la dirigía siempre a quien le quitaba el puesto que tanto anhelaba. En lo que acabo el festín Harry y Hermione se dedicaron a llevar a los de primero a la sala común, indicándoles que se cuidaran de las escaleras porque cambiaban de lugar y que miraran donde pisaran ya que algunos escalenos era trampas, Hermione notaba el entusiasmo con el cual Harry daba indicaciones sumamente precisas, como si conociera el castillo desde que este fue construido, casi al llegar Peeves, el molesto poltergeist (espíritu indestructible del caos) hace su aparición

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, es el molesto de pipipote potter, oh pero vean si es que el mequetrefe de Potter es Premio Anual (P.A a partir de aquí)-dijo este viendo la hermosa insignia de Harry

-Ah hola Peeves, chicos él es Peeves el poltergeist del castillo, un espíritu indestructible que a diferencia de los fantasmas normales es totalmente solido pero tiene las habilidades de hacerse invisible e intangible-dijo Harry a los de primero que al ver el comportamiento del P.A se quedaron impresionados de cómo encaraba a peeves con gran normalidad-lo que más le gusta a este poltergeist es jugar bromas a cualquier estudiante, tiene un temperamento irritante y solo respeta al profesor Dumbledore y al barón sanguinario, pero al barón nada mas por miedo-dijo él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que estaba encarando a Peeves de una forma inigualable y hablaba igual que un experto en el tema, incluso Hermione se quedo impresionada de la actitud serena y confiada de Harry

-Será mejor que te calles San Potter ya sabes que no mes gusta que me fastidien-dijo peeves totalmente irritado por la forma que tenia Harry de hablarle

-Entonces hazte a un lado para terminar de llevar a los de primero a sus aulas

-De acuerdo Potter pero no sin antes darles esto-y lanzó un montón de bastones en dirección a todos los de Gryffindor

-_Avifors-_gritó Harry con su varita en dirección a los bastones, en ese instante de su varita saliendo muchos rayos que convirtieron a los bastones en aves-será mejor que te busques otro truco Peeves, ese está demasiado gastado

-Ya nos veremos otra vez pipipote-y así se fue de su camino, en ese instante todos los de primero empezaron a ovacionar a Harry por su increíble actuación, Harry se sonrojo un poco pero más que todo fue porque Hermione se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como muestra de felicitación (de felicitación y algo mas)

-Vaya Harry estuviste de lo mejor, tu hechizos son muy potentes

-Gracias Mione…. Ejem-carraspeó para llamar la atención de los de primero que los observaban-bueno chicos ahora si continuemos nuestro camino a la sala común- continuaron su camino y llegaron ante la señora gorda-ceniza de fénix-dijo Harry y la señora gorda contesto

-Muy bien pasen, y felicidades Harry por ser P.A- y se abrió para que entraran

-Bien chicos sus dormitorios están arriba subiendo las escaleras, los chicos van del lado izquierdo y las niñas del lado derecho, sus pertenencias ya se encuentran en sus habitaciones y la contraseña de la sala común no se la deben dar a nadie que no sea de Gryffindor, en caso de que la contraseña vaya a cambiarse serán avisados anticipadamente, por ahora pueden subir a sus dormitorios a descansar-y así los de primero se fueron sin chistar a sus habitaciones

-Vaya Harry ejerces un gran control sobre ellos

-Tienes razón, no pensé que fueran a obedecerme como lo hacen

-Por dios Harry es que después de cómo actuaste con Peeves no creo que duden de tu liderazgo

-Pues tal vez tengas razón, que te apetece hacer? Vemos nuestra nueva sala común?

-Vale de acuerdo-salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al lugar donde el profesor Dumbledore les dijo que encontrarían la entrada a su sala, al llegar al punto donde solo había una pared, las insignias de Harry y Hermione brillaron intensamente y en un dos por tres apareció un retrato

-Vaya pero si son los nuevos P.A y ambos son Gryffindor, me alegro mucho, los Gryffindor siempre me han caído bien-dijo el retrato de un caballero con armadura, mas sin embargo no se parecía en nada a Sir Cadogan ya que este no inspiraba fastidio sino respeto-mi nombre es Sir Henry y estoy para servirles-dijo haciendo una reverencia desde su cuadro

-Un placer Sir Henry yo soy Harry Potter-dijo el chico

-El placer es mío Señor Potter he escuchado mucho de usted…. Y me imagino que la linda señorita que le acompaña debe de ser a señorita Granger o me equivoco?

-No Sir Henry, está usted en lo correcto-dijo Hermione con sus mejillas algo rojas por el cumplido- y es un placer

-El placer es mío señorita pero llámenme Henry-dijo él con un tono muy amable

-De acuerdo pero tu llámanos Harry y Hermione de acuerdo?

-Como guste se…. Harry, les gustaría pasar a la sala?

-Si claro nos morimos por verla

-De acuerdo denme la contraseña y después solo necesitare que pasen por mi retrato y los dejaré pasar sin necesidad ni de contraseña y las insignias, aunque me gustaría que siempre las usen, se les ven muy bien

-De acuerdo Henry y descuida siempre las usaremos, ser P.A es algo que no me esperaba pero me encantara cargar la insignia siempre-dijo Harry orgulloso-ah si la contraseña…. El valor y el honor son la recompensa mayor

-Correcto Harry muy bien pasen

-Gracias Henry-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Oye cómo te la aprendiste? pensé que la olvidarías y que yo la tendría que decir-dijo Hermione a Harry

-Gracias por tu voto de confianza Mione, además recuerda que soy Harry no Ron y él es el que siempre olvida la contraseña

-Bueno si en eso tienes razón- y al pasar por el cuadro divisaron una hermosa sala muy parecida a la de Gryffindor pero con detalles fenomenales, ya que contenía detalles dorados y plateados, así como estanterías repletas de los libros favoritos de los chicos (entiéndase: Quidditch, historias del pasado, encantamientos, historias del pasado, pociones, historias del pasado, etc., historias del pasado) así como también muebles sumamente cómodos y la habitación tenía un encantamiento que la colocaba según los deseos de los que estuvieran ahí, en este caso como estaban cansados se veía acogedora y sumamente apetecible para descansar, sobre todo un gran Sofá de color plateado que segundos después paso a rojo por deseo de Harry

-Es que me encanta el sofá de nuestra sala común-dijo él

-Te entiendo, a mí también me gusta ese sofá

Y sin espera mas se fueron a sentar sobre el sofá uno al lado del otro

-Vaya que es agotador llevar a todos eso chicos a la sala común-dijo Harry

-Ni me lo digas es todo un fastidio

-Vaya yo que pensé que el sofá de la sala común no tenia comparación-dijo él, relajado en ese grande y cómodo sofá-este sofá es increíblemente cómodo

-Ya lo creo, de hecho si no nos…. Paramos…. Nos dormiremos….-dijo dando un gran bostezo

-Siempre y cuando estemos juntos no hay problema Mione

Y esto provoco que Hermione se ruborizara increíblemente-pues igual ay….ay….que irnos a las habitaciones a verlas…. Y…. cambiarnos Harry

-Mione si te encuentras incomoda estando conmigo por lo que sucedió antes de entrar dilo y quédate tranquila, no me enojaré por eso

-No es eso Harry es que ese beso me tomó por sorpresa

-Jajá pues que yo recuerde tú eras la que me iba a besar originalmente

-Pero no iba a ser un beso así, iba a ser más amistoso y menos profundo

-Pero igual un beso en los labios no es muy normal entre amigos que se diga, además me dijiste que te gustó-dijo Harry acercándose lentamente a Hermione

-Bueno puede que tengas razón y efectivamente me gustó el beso, es que a quien no, después de todo yo tenía razón cuando dije que tu beso que le diste a cho debió ser más que satisfactorio-dijo ella con una sonrisa cruel

-Ay Mione no me recuerdes ese suceso, esa chica lloraba cada vez que tenia ocasión

-Sobre todo en el partido de Quidditch

-Ni que lo digas, eso fue patético

-Pero igual pensé que seguías sintiendo algo por ella y llegué a pensar que elegirías que ella fuera la P.A y no yo

-Pues como ves no ocurrió, además así podemos estar juntos por más tiempo, después de todo me gusta compartir contigo

-Y a mí también Harry, pero solo no me lo imagine, pero de vedad me encantó que me escogieras a mí, después de todo siempre he deseado ser P.A

-Pues disfrutaras de este gusto durante 2 años

-Qué? Tú crees que Dumbledore nos vuelva a nombrar P.A el año que viene

-Ay Mione…. Mi dulce, tierna y bella Mione, parece que después de estudiar un sinfín de libros se te han olvidado ciertas cosas un poco básicas

-Ah sí?-pregunto incrédula pensando en que Harry bromeaba-como cual?

-Pues que el titulo de P.A es algo así como un prefecto pero con más cargo y autoridad

-Aja eso lo entiendo, pero a donde quieres llegar?

-Pues que una vez que escogen a un prefecto este lo es desde quinto hasta que sale de la escuela

-O sea que como nos escogieron a nosotros…. Mejor dicho a ti como P.A y tú a mí significa que no habrá más P.A hasta que nosotros no nos vayamos

-Te costó un poco, no?

-Entiéndeme Harry tengo sueño

-De acuerdo te dejaré para que te cambies y descanses, yo haré lo mismo, igual nos tocó suerte ya que mañana es sábado así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por levantarnos a tiempo sino hasta el lunes

-Pues si tienes razón, pero yo estoy muerta así que me voy a dormir-y se acercó a Harry para darle un ``beso en la mejilla´´

-Buenas noches Mione-y se terminó de acercar y sin esperar permiso por parte de ella, tomo su rostro en sus manos y le plantó un beso de película del cual ninguno de los dos se quería separar, ya que Hermione sabía que acercarse a Harry para darle un beso en la mejilla era arriesgarse a recibir un gran beso en los labios por parte del chico, lo cual a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto

-Creo que se te está haciendo costumbre hacer esto-dijo ella al separarse de él después de 5 minutos besándose el uno al otro y nada mas separándose para tomar aire

-Pues detenme si te enoja- le dijo desafiante antes de darle un último beso- que descanses

-Igual tu-le dijo despidiéndose de igual manera para luego dirigirse rumbo a su habitación

-_Vaya, vaya galán, veo que el plan conquista va bien, te dije que tenias que arriesgarte por la chica que amas-_le dijo su mente triunfante

-Pues si me va bien aunque igual nada es seguro

-_Que nada es seguro? QUE NADA ES SEGURO? Potter qué demonios te has fumado últimamente, le has metido en menos de 24 horas unos besos de película y ella ni siquiera se resiste, te dice que le gustan, los corresponde, antes de irse fue ella quien te dio un último beso, el que se dieron en las carrozas lo inició ella y por si fuera poco cuando le dijiste que si le enojaba fue incapaz de contestarte y solo te dio un beso y después de todos esos hecho dices que nada es seguro? Ay que ver que eres tonto_

-Oye no es mi culpa, sabes que no soy muy bueno con esto pero no negare que la situación me está favoreciendo

-_Bueno lo importante es que te cuides la espalda, ya que con Krum aquí, las cosas pueden complicarse demasiado_

_-_Yo no me preocuparía ya que en todo caso Krum es profesor y las reglas dicen que un profesor no debe tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental con algún alumno o alumna

_-Igual te recomiendo cuides a tu Mione, no la vayas a perder_

_-_Descuida que no lo hare

Mientras Harry terminaba su debate con su mente Hermione tenía uno propio con la suya

-No me lo puedo cree, es imposible Harry hoy me ha dado dos tremendos besos de película y encima me escoge como P.A para pasar más tiempo juntos, es imposible

-_Claro que es posible, ya te dije que él está enamorado de ti Hermione, deberías de aceptar ese hecho de una vez por todas_

_-_Bueno no puedo negar que se nota que le gusto, pero por que se calla tanto las cosas?

-_Sabes muy bien lo difícil que es para el expresarse, pero hoy hizo un increíble esfuerzo y logró darse a entender, ahora te toca a ti poner de tu parte y ser paciente con el chico, no te diré que mañana mismo se te va a declarar porque sé que no es verdad, pero si le das tiempo suficiente para decidirse como hacerlo te aseguro que serás la novia de el poderoso Harry Potter antes de año nuevo_

-A mi no me interesa ser la novia del gran Harry Potter, a mi me interesa ser la novia de Harry, mi mejor amigo, y el chico que más quiero…. Pero tienes razón debo ser paciente con él…. Tú crees que de verdad terminemos juntos?

-_Oye soy tu parte lógica, la cual desde que Harry a empezado a darte ciertas demostraciones afectivas has dejado de utilizar, pero igual si estoy 100 no estoy 1000% segura de que lo hará_

_-_Pues si tú lo dices, te haré caso

-_Muy bien, ahora a descansar ya que mañana te toca un gran día con Harry_

Y así hizo, se cambió, se fue a acostar y se quedó dormida, pensando en el día que Harry se decidiera a declarase. Mientras que Harry pensaba precisamente en cómo, cuándo y en qué circunstancias debería declarársele, se quedó dormido y empezó a soñar que compartía su vida con Hermione, estaban a punto de casarse, pero un rayo que cayó cerca de donde estaba su habitación, fue tan fuerte que provoco que su ventana estallara y justo en el momento en el que Hermione iba a dar su respuesta en su sueño se despertó por el estruendo

-Pero qué?... Ay maldición no es justo, ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de un sueño- se fue rumbo a la sala que se ilumino un poco ante su llegada, pero no era una iluminación fuerte, más bien una suave que relajaba, Harry pensó que tal vez ese hechizo que tenia la sala era muy parecido al de la sala de menesteres del año pasado, claro que esta sala solo cambiaba el ambiente y no toda la sala en sí, y tampoco aparecía un sinfín de cosas que le fueran de utilidad como lo hacia la sala del año anterior, mas sin embargo el objetivo del hechizo de la sala de P.A era relajar a quien se encontraba dentro, dándole tranquilidad y serenidad, algo muy importante en el puesto de P.A. Se sentó en el sofá para ver las llamas de la chimenea, mientras estas cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo con la función de relajar a quien las observaba, función que casi se lleva a cabo ya que Harry se estaba relajando tanto que el sueño le estaba entrando otra vez de no ser porque alguien lo llamo

-Harry?-dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras

-Mione que haces despierta?

-Eso te lo podría preguntar yo a ti

-Pues un maldito rayo destruyó mi ventana y el estruendo me despertó de un sueño glorioso y cada vez que eso me ocurre, es demasiado difícil que logre conciliar el sueño nuevamente-dijo algo triste recordando su sueño y pensando que el hecho de haberse despertado justo al momento de la respuesta le hizo pensar que era una señal de que no podrían estar juntos, pero esto se descartó al momento de que Hermione fue camino a donde estaba el sentado y se sentó a su lado recostándose de él mientras agarraba la mano de Harry entre las suyas

-Pues yo también me desperté por un gran rayo, traté de dormirme pero no lo conseguí así que después de un rato decidí bajar y te vi aquí, y ahora que estamos los dos aquí a lo mejor podemos dormirnos, después de todo no estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola estando en Hogwarts y menos en una noche así, puede que Lavender y Parvati no sean las mejores compañeras pero aunque sea no me siento sola

-Nunca estarás sola Mione eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo mientras la abrazaba mas a él- y si te hace sentir mejor, podríamos dormir juntos aquí, ya que igual que tu estoy acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Ron y Neville, estando solo no me siento normal

-De acuerdo pues en ese caso _accio sabanas_- y en unos segundos llegaron volando un par de sabanas-así no nos dará frio-se arroparon mientras veían las llamas de la chimenea (aun abrazados) para que después de unos minutos el sueño les llegara a los dos chicos-buenas noches Harry

-Buenas noches Mione-se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios para darle tranquilidad y seguridad antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó a gusto por unos suaves y cálidos rayos de luz que le dieron en el rostro, pero no le molestaron sino que provocaron una cálida y agradable sensación en la cara de Harry quien se despertó sonriente. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared y vio que eran las 10:30 AM, el desayuno debió haber pasado hace rato, pensó él mientras trataba de acomodarse para pararse, pero no pudo ya que se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba dormida junto a él (casi sobre él) lo cual le provocó una gran sonrisa en los labios al verla dormir tan plácidamente, pensó que ni un ángel podía ser tan tener más hermosura que Hermione, así que se dedicó a observarla por unos minutos mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas suave y dulcemente con sus manos, hasta que Hermione se despertó, provocando que Harry se maldijera a si mismo mentalmente por despertarla

-Hola Harry, buenos días

-Hola Mione, discúlpame por despertarte, pero no podía evitar acariciar tu rostro, te veías tan feliz y en paz que te veías más hermosa que un ángel

Ese comentario hizo que a Hermione se le subieran los colores al rostro para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa a Harry y decir-ay vamos no me digas esas cosas que me las terminare creyendo uno de estos días

-Pues deberías Mione porque es cierto

-Por dios Harry si no soy una chica que ustedes los chicos puedan considerar atractiva o sí?

-No tienes razón yo no te considero atractiva

-Ves? Lo sabia- dijo ella un poco triste por el comentario

-Te considero hermosa Mione

-Pero dijiste….

-Lo sé, dije que no te encuentro atractiva, porque es cierto, ya que te considero hermosa y para mí hay una gran diferencia entre atractiva y hermosa

- Ah sí?-Harry afirmo con la cabeza-y cuáles son esas diferencias?

-Pues una chica atractiva es una que se centra por verse bonita por cualquier medio posible, hacen cualquier cosa por llamar la atención y atraer miradas, son todas aquellas que se visten de formas particulares para llamar a atención y que las miradas se fijen en ellas, pero las chicas hermosas son aquellas que no necesitan maquillaje, ropa llamativa ni nada fuera de lo normal para llamar la atención, son aquellas que son totalmente simples y así simpes como son, llaman la atención de muchos, porque son ellas mismas y una persona original, que le da lo mismo como actúen los demás, bajo mi criterio vale por 100 de las que hacen locuras por llamar la atención, porque una chica hermosa no necesita de articulas adicionales para ser bellas o atractivas, basta con ser ellas mismas para ser bellas

-En…. En realidad piensas eso?- Harry asintió- y tú crees que yo soy todo eso?

-En realidad ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que no-dijo Harry imitando el mejor tono frio que pudo recibiendo un ``oh´´ como respuesta-yo creo que tu eres todo eso y mucho más Mione

-En serio lo crees?-dijo con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos

-Claro que si Mione porque tú eres más que una chica hermosa, por lo menos bajo mi criterio

-Y eso sería?

-Una chica perfecta, ya que eres como eres y por eso es que te quiero tanto Mione, por ser como eres te adoro y aprecio como a nadie más, por ser como eres es que llegaste a ser mi mejor amiga y la persona más importante para mí, es decir que por ser como eres es que eres mi Mione

-ay Harry- y sin contenerse más se lanzo a sus brazo dejando caer varias lagrimas- es lo más lindo que me han dicho nunca y para que lo sepas yo siempre, siempre voy a ser tu Mione y de nadie más, puedes estar seguro, aunque nuestros destino se separen nos casemos con otras personas y nos alejemos el uno del otro, siempre y repito siempre voy a ser tu Mione-y finalizo dándole el mayor beso de su vida al cual Harry no tardó en corresponder, abrazándola por la cintura mientras intensificaban en beso a cada segundo, beso el cual duró 10 minutos y una vez se separaron tenían los labios rojos e hinchados y cuando iban a decir algo, sus estómagos interrumpieron sonando estrepitosamente haciendo reír a los jóvenes

-Jajajaja creo que deberíamos comer Mione

-Si es verdad, vamos a ducharnos y luego vamos a las cocinas, oye pero Dumbledore no nos dijo la contraseña de los baños de prefectos

-Es porque no es necesario ya que tenemos nuestro propio baño aquí dentro

-En serio, pero como?

-Mione estamos en el mundo MAGICO, eso no te da una pista?

-Bueno de acuerdo, quien va primero?

-Iré yo primero así terminaremos antes

-De acuer…. HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS A QUE TE REFIERES CON TERMINAR ANTES?-dijo Mione molesta por el comentario, pero era tarde ya que Harry era el que sabía dónde estaba el baño y entró antes. Una vez se hubo bañado se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se fue a su dormitorio, pero no sin antes decirle a Hermione por la escaleras

-Listo el baño- y se metió en su habitación para vestirse

Hermione se metió a bañar al gran baño de P.A, era sumamente enorme, tenía una ``bañera´´ que más bien parecía piscina la cual tenía diversos jabones y fragancias para el agua los cuales relajaban y también eran curativos, cosas que ninguno de los dos sabia. Termino su ducha y se fue a su habitación para vestirse, como era fin de semana se puso ropa muggle igual que Harry, este último con ropa que había comprado junto a Hermione mientras estuvo con ella en su casa ya que la ropa que tenia era ropa vieja de su primo que estaba o en mal estado o le quedaba como piel de elefante. Una vez vestido esperó a Hermione en la sala que salió unos minutos después con clara cara de enojo, pero ella misma se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía por qué enojarse ya que él no lo dijo para herirla, sino que dijo un comentario típico de amigos ó incluso de una pareja, estuvo a punto de hablar pero Harry, que había estado pensando en que había dicho mal para que se molestara tanto se dio cuenta de que cometió una gran burrada, ya que le había dicho lo de demorarse en el baño porque así eran todas las chicas con lo cual él pensó que ella lo tomo como que era igual a las demás, justo después de que le dijo que la consideraba perfecta por ser como era, dispuesto a enmendar su error, fue hasta ella la cogió de la cintura y la abrazo suave y tiernamente

-Perdóname Mione yo no lo dije con mala intención solo quise hacer una broma y no me di cuenta del daño que podía hacer esa tonta frase que dije, por favor discúlpame no soporto que estés asa conmigo-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en cuello cosa que siempre hacia para disculparse o reconfortarla

La chica se sintió la peor persona que existía, se había enojado con alguien como Harry por tomarse a pecho un comentario que era totalmente inocente, ella sabía que no quería dañarla, solo quiso bromear con ella como siempre hacían entre amigos y ella le había hecho sentir mal por nada, así que con lagrimas en los ojos abrazó fuertemente a Harry y le dijo-no me pidas disculpas que no me las debes, tu dijiste un comentario inocente para bromear como siempre hacemos y yo malinterprete todo, perdona tu a mi Harry no mereces sentirte mal por mi culpa, me imagino que después de esto dejas de considerarme perfecta

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso mas nunca Mione entiendes? Nunca, yo te considero perfecta por ser como eres, por ser mandona, con carácter fuerte, por cometer errores y saberlos reconocer, por perdonar a quienes no se lo merecen (Malfoy), pero por sobre todo te considero perfecta por ser tu y nadie más, así que hagas lo que hagas nunca dejaras de ser perfecta para mi, está claro?

-Si Harry cristalino…. Harry?

-Si?

-Me dejas que me disculpe a mi manera

-Pero Mione no tienes nada que….-pero al ver la mirada juguetona de Hermione dedujo lo que quería así que dijo-de acuerdo, claro que puedes, no necesitas mi permiso

Y sin decir más Hermione se apodero de los labios de Harry dándole un amoroso y apasionado beso en el cual ambos participaron y disfrutaron a cada segundo, sentían el sabor del otro mientras sus lenguas exploraban la del otro, después de estar así por 15 minutos (si que resisten cada vez aumentan mas XD) se separaron con una tremenda sonrisa en sus rostros, ninguno de los dos había decidido aun dar el paso de confesar sus sentimientos, aunque Harry estaba empezando a sincerarse con ella, cuando decidieron irse ya eran las 11:15, salieron de su sala y se dirigieron a las cocinas para comer algo y después de eso se dispusieron a buscar a Ron para pasear un rato los 3 juntos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontraron yendo de la mano con Luna, igual que ellos dos

-Hola Harry, hola Hermione-dijo la rubia saludando a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Luna-dijeron al unísono-hola Ron

-Eh hola chicos como….-pero se detuvo al ver a Harry y Hermione de la mano-ah pero miren a los P.A ya veo porque decidió sin chistar a Hermione como P.A

-Si ya lo veo, me alegro que al fin estén juntos, hacen una muy bonita pareja-dijo Luna sonriente, ya que sinceramente esperaba que Harry y Hermione terminaran juntos

-Ehm…. Bueno…. Nosotros-articulaba Harry pero desistió ya que en cierta forma era cierto, estaban saliendo, que no se hubiesen dicho para ser novios era otra cosa pero estaban juntos-pues si, a quien engañar verdad Mione?-dijo él inconscientemente, pero esa era la única forma de saber que pensaba del asunto

-Pues sí, nos descubrieron-dijo con una gran sonrisa-pero nosotros no somos los únicos que andamos juntos, o si Harry?

-Por lo que veo no Mione-dijo el sonriente al ver a Luna y Ron de la mano-chicos…. Algo que comentar?

-Ehm…. Pues…. Es….-Ron lo lograba aclararse a si mismo

-Ronald y yo estamos saliendo-dijo Luna de lo más tranquila

-Lo sabía, gané la apuesta, así que ahora no tengo que resistirme a comprarte algo cuando vayamos a hosmade

-Sí, sí está bien ganaste-dijo sonriendo la chica

-Chicos a que se refieren?-pregunto Ron confundido

-Pues verán, cuando me pediste ayer que te suplantara como prefecto, Mione y yo estábamos hablando del por qué de tu insistencia en no ir al vagón de prefecto y llegamos a la conclusión de que querías estar en compañía de cierta chica rubia

-Por eso fue que no insistí en que fueras

-Si claro, no insististe por eso y por cierto chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente

-Bueno tal vez-dijo sonrojándose, mientras que Harry cada vez sonreía más-el punto es que hicimos una apuesta de cuando terminarían juntos, yo dije que después de año nuevo, pero Harry dijo que sería mucho antes y viendo que no es año nuevo llegamos a la conclusión de que Harry ganó

-Anteriormente Mione y yo habíamos hecho una apuesta que ganó ella, así que esta vez apostamos que si yo ganaba se cancelaba lo de la apuesta anterior

-Y si ganaba yo, Harry dejaría de tomar adivinación y tomaría aritmancia como yo

-Tío, tienes suerte de que ganaste, ya que adivinación es fastidiosa pero aritmancia es peor

-Bueno el punto es que gane la apuesta ya que están juntos antes de año nuevo

En ese momento Ron reaccionó y recordó la apuesta que había hecho con la mayoría de los Gryffindor- oigan y piensan formalizarse como pareja? Me refiero a que si van a ir por ahí haciendo escenas? o aunque sea van a revelar su relación para que las fans de Harry lo dejen tranquilo?

-Pues no aun no, por ahora solo saldremos como siempre, así que usted señor Potter tendrá que reducir los besos

-Oye eso no es justo

-Ay por dios viejo, tampoco es para tanto ustedes están mejor que nosotros, ya que tampoco nos formalizaremos aun en vista de que apenas están comenzando las clases y seria el rumor del año, o al menos hasta que ustedes lo hagan, de igual manera ustedes son P.A y pueden estar juntos cuando se les plazca (dijo Ron tratando de ocultar su desilusión, ya que él había apostado exactamente lo mismo con Dean, Seamus, Neville, parvati y lavender y trataría por cualquier medio de hacer que se formalizaran antes de año nuevo)

-Pero Ron tú eres prefecto y pueden estar juntos en tu habitación

-Guao, si Hermione porque no va a parecer raro el hecho de que yo Ronald Weasley entre en su habitación de prefecto con una linda chica de Ravenclaw?

-Pues si tienes razón, pero ya pensaremos en eso, por ahora que les parece ir a dar una vuelta por los lagos?

-A mi me parece bien-dijo luna-qué opinas tu Ronald?

-Perfecto, iremos los 4 juntos entonces

Y así se fueron los 4 en parejas, una pareja esperada desde hace tiempo y una pareja muy singular, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor si resultaría. Lo que no sabían es que una cabellera pelirroja estaba pasando cerca cuando fueron al lago, no llego a escuchar la conversación pero si vio a una pareja en específico yendo de la mano lo cual le causa mucho enojo y provoco que empezara con su plan

-Esa Granger no sabe con quién se está metiendo y lo va a lamentar

**Bueno hasta aquí llego por hoy díganme lo que piensan del fic tanto lo bueno como lo malo para poderlos complacer espero sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo Cap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí llegue yo con otro Cap, primero les quiero mencionar que gracias a que aquí en Venezuela vuelvo a clases esta semana es muy probable que me tarde una o dos semanas máximo en actualizar, pero prometo no pasar un mes sin actualizar, eso sí se los aseguro, bueno espero que lo disfruten y comenten**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Bueno supongo que varios de ustedes lo recordaran, pero para los que no lo conozcan el es el señor Viktor Krum, antiguo estudiante de durmstrang y ahora 2 años después de su graduación accedió a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO, espero que las clases con el sean muy productivas

Y así se fueron los 4 en parejas, una pareja esperada desde hace tiempo y una pareja muy singular, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor si resultaría. Lo que no sabían es que una cabellera pelirroja estaba pasando cerca cuando fueron al lago, no llego a escuchar la conversación pero si vio a una pareja en específico yendo de la mano lo cual le causa mucho enojo y provoco que empezara con su plan

-Esa Granger no sabe con quién se está metiendo y lo va a lamentar

_Cap 5_

El sábado paso tranquilo, estuvieron paseando por los lagos, disfrutando de las vistas que habian, Ron y Luna parecían realmente felices saliendo juntos, pero eso no se comparaba a la felicidad que sentían Harry y Hermione, ya que ambos sentían algo muy especial hace tiempo pero seguían sin confesarlo. Llegaron al castillo en la tarde, donde la profesora McGonagall llamo al trió de Gryffindor los cuales no se asustaron por primera vez de que McGonagall los llamara ya que Harry y Hermione siendo P.A y ron siendo prefecto tenían el deber de entregar los horarios

-Muy bien, señores Potter, Weasley y señorita Granger me imagino que saben por qué los llame no es así?

-Sí señora, nos dará los horarios para repartirlos no?

-Correcto aquí los tienen

Y para desgracia de los chicos el lunes comenzarían clases con doble clase de pociones con el ``querido´´ profesor Snape y la compartirían como siempre con Slytherin

-No puede ser parece una clase de maldición todos los años nos tocan los lunes con doble clase de pociones y siempre desde que llegamos nos ha tocado con Slytherin

-Descuida Ron, con un poco de suerte nos dejaran tranquilos este año

-Si claro cómo no, lo dices porque este año eres la novia del todopoderoso Potter y encima obviamente se colocaran juntos en la clase, nadie se le pasara por la mente molestarte, después de lo que le hizo a Malfoy solo un idiota intentaría algo

-Ay vamos Ron y baja la voz todavía no queremos que se enteren de lo nuestro

-Ella tiene razón Ron, lo menos que quiero es que los chismes empiecen a correr sobre nosotros acerca de cualquier locura

-En ese caso deben agradecer a dios que tienen una sala para ustedes, ya que sino con Lavender y Parvati sería casi imposible que no se enterara todo el colegio

-Pues si tienes razón, igual no todo ese día va a ser malo, tenemos encantamientos, y transformaciones, yo luego tengo runas antiguas y después estamos libres los tres

-Bueno supongo que no esta tan mal, oye Harry cuando harás las pruebas para el equipo, me dijeron que tendré que hacer la prueba de nuevo no es así?

-Correcto, el único que está fijo en el equipo soy yo, por ser el capitán del equipo y las pruebas las haré el próximo sábado

-De acuerdo entonces me prepararé

-Bueno chicos si ya dejaron de hablar de Quidditch podríamos continuar con los horarios, miren el martes tenemos 2 horas de historia de la magia, herbologia y clase doble de DCAO, es la primera vez que nos colocan clase doble de DCAO

-Ah pero que bien-dijo Ron con ironía-primera vez con doble hora de la mejor clase y nos ponen al payaso de Krum como profesor

-Pero que dices Ron? Viktor puede ser un buen profesor, todavía no podemos juzgar si será bueno o malo hasta de veamos clase con el

-Igual no me fio de él-dijo Ron con tono molesto

-Pero cuál es tu problema con Viktor?

-Que no confió en él, eso es todo

-Deja de ser tan inmaduro Ron, él puede llegar a ser tan buen profesor como cualquiera

-Pues solo digo lo que pienso Hermione y me da igual si estás o no de acuerdo-Ron se puso a ver a Harry ya que no había intervenido en la pelea y vio que parecía pensar en algo-que piensas Harry?

-Que estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron

-Y cuál es tu problema ahora?-dijo Hermione un poco molesta de que su novio (como le encantaba decir eso) defendiera a su amigo y Harry como si usara legeremancia dijo

-No es que defienda a Ron y no a ti Mione pero hay algo en él que no me agrada

-Y eso es qué?-le pregunto Hermione aun furiosa

-No lo sé, pero el Krum que conocí en el torneo es diferente de este, tengo un mal presentimiento

-No será que tienes celos de que yo aun sienta algo por él?-dijo ella sin medir sus palabras, lo cual fue un gran error

-Pues no era eso, ya que creí que no era necesario considerar esa opción ya que estamos saliendo juntos, pero veo que si comentas eso de esa forma pues desgraciadamente tendré que tomar en cuenta esa opción-dijo Harry con un tono frio y se retiro de ahí

-Ay dios pero que hice?-dijo Hermione mientras se daba cuenta de su error

-Pues si tu no lo sabes quien sí?

-Que hago ahora Ron?

-No lo sé, pero más te vale hacerlo rápido, porque mi hermana está como una cabra por Harry y como lo vea solo pues, no quiero ni imaginarme

-Voy a hablar con él-se fue sin más en cualquier cantidad de direcciones, mas no lo encontró y justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida recordó que Harry siempre que esta frustrado va al campo de Quidditch a volar, así que sin más tiempo que perder fue rumbo al campo donde lo encontró a una altura considerable y cuando lo pudo divisar mejor pudo notar que no estaba volando normalmente, sino que estaba totalmente parado sobre su escoba-HARRY QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO DEJA DE VOLAR ASI NO TE VAYAS A CAER- y como si fuera la señal que él esperaba acelero a una velocidad increíble aun para una saeta de fuego hacia abajo, en un instante Hermione vio el por qué, ya que la snitch estaba volando rápidamente hacia abajo y ahí fue que Hermione vio lo que le pareció la mayor locura de su vida

-Es hora de hacer mi propio movimiento-y en un raro movimiento tomo su escoba con la mano derecha y la lanzo diagonal hacia abajo, pero para que diera vuelta en forma circular, mientras él continuaba descendiendo la escoba hacia lo mismo solo que a cada momento se doblaba un poco más, justo cuando Harry atrapó la snitch su escoba había llegado al punto bajo de su vuelta y Harry cayo justo sobre ella con la snitch en la mano-SI, lo hice, esta será la gran vuelta Potter

-ESO SOLO SI TE DEJO CON VIDA-dijo una iracunda Hermione mientras se acercaba a él de forma decidida

-Pero cuál es tu problema?-pregunto él entre confundido y asustado

-COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE LOCURA PUDISTE CAERTE FALLAR Y MORIR EN EL INTENTO-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO SI TE HUBIESE PASADO ALGO YO….YO NO SE QUE HARIA

-Hermione no me iba a pasar nada-dijo el recuperando parte del tono frio que había tenido hace rato, ya que no olvidaba lo que ella había dicho- la arena está encantada reduciendo al 100% las posibilidades de muerte, no importa la altura a la cual pudiera caer, ahora moretones si iba a tener

-Harry no quiero que se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo, es muy peligroso

-Pero es efectivo podría garantizar una victoria en alguno de los juegos

-Y arriesgarte nada más por un torpe juego? Que no tienes consideración con los demás?

-Los demás? El que arriesgara el pellejo seré yo…. Que tienen que ver los demás en todo esto?

-En que si te llega a pasar algo grave, si te llegara a perder yo….-pero no pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas la derrotaron y se echó a los brazos de Harry, mientras este olvidándose del enojo que tenía con ella la abrazaba

-Descuida Mione te prometo que no me pasará nada y prometo no usarla a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-le dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa

-Como puedes ser así? Recién acabamos de pelearnos por mi culpa y así sin más me vuelves a sonreír y abrazar? Porque eres tan bueno conmigo? Harry yo no me lo merezco

-Claro que si Mione te mereces eso y mucho mas, además las relaciones no son solo bueno o solo malas, siempre tendremos momentos bueno y malos, lo importante es saber sobrellevarlos, no diré que no me dolió el comentario que hiciste porque en realidad si me dolió y mucho, pero para ser una pareja debemos acostumbrarnos a eso

-Pero por qué no me puedes tener rencor u odiarme? Aunque sea temporalmente

-Pues eso es simple Mione, la razón por la cual no puedo es porque te quiero y mucho, demasiado se podría decir y eso es lo que provoca que este enamorado de ti Mione-dijo el aun sonriente

-Oh Harry- y de ahí lo único que hizo fue besarlo dulcemente, a lo que le correspondió sin dudar, estuvieron así por unos minutos pero fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos que venían de los alrededores. Cuando fueron a los vestuarios vieron a Draco Malfoy en el suelo retorciéndose y luego lograron ver a su agresor, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Lucius Malfoy

-Ya me has cansado la paciencia Draco, tienes una misión que cumplir ante nuestro señor para que luego seas un mortifago como yo

-Él es tu señor y no el mío y no pienso cumplir esa misión, yo no quiero ser un mortifago, ni siquiera me agrada tirarme de enemigo a Potter, puede que no me agrade mucho, pero de no ser por ti puede que todos estos años que hemos sido enemigos, que nos hemos agredido mutuamente, nada más por seguir tus ordenes, podrían haber sido diferentes

-A qué demonios te refieres Draco? Quieres traicionarnos y aliarte con potter? Acaso crees que después de todo lo que le has hecho él te aceptara en su círculo de amigos? Es eso? Quieres ser su amigo?

-Puede que tengas razón, puede que él no me acepte como amigo, pero por lo menos desearía tener la oportunidad de compensar lo que he hecho por tu culpa y de tu maldito señor

-Me da asco que seas mi hijo

-Y a mí me lo da haberte llamado padre todos estos años y llevar tu apellido

-Maldito insolente,_ crucio_, ese apellido te ha dado todo lo que tienes, _crucio_, el dinero, el respeto, tus amigos, _CRUCIO_

-Y…que me importa…. El dinero…. No lo es todo…. Respeto? Lo que hacen…. Es temerme…. Y amigos…. Son solo interesados, abandonaría…. Todo eso y…. mucho más con tal de que me vieran por mi nombre y no por tu maldito apellido-dijo él con una voz decidida pero muy débil

-Pues ese momento jamás llegara…. Despídete del mundo…._avada keda…._

_-DEASMAIUS-_grito Harry aturdiendo a Lucius- Draco estás bien?

-S…. Si-dijo con voz débil ya que al recibir 3 crucio él estaba totalmente débil

-Descuida te llevaremos a la enfermería-le dijo Harry dirigiéndole a Draco por primera vez desde que se conocían una sonrisa amistosa

-L…. Lu…. Lucius-dijo este aun con vos débil

-Descuida ya veremos qué hacer con él, por el momento- apunto su varita hacia Lucius- _petrificus totalus_- y este se quedo tieso- _wingardium leviosa_- y el cuerpo se elevo, apunto a Draco y repitió-_wingardium leviosa_- y este también se elevo, luego les apunto a ambos y exclamo-_mobilicorpus- _y empezaron a moverse los cuerpos detrás de él- Mione cubre a Lucius con mi capa no quiero que todo el colegio veo que ando con un mortifago petrificado detrás de mi

-De acuerdo Harry, pero a donde lo piensas llevar?-dijo ella mientras tapaba a Lucius con la capa

-Por el momento no veo mejor opción que llevarlo con Dumbledore, que él decida qué hacer

Y así se dirigieron al colegio, dejaron a Malfoy en la enfermería y fueron directo con Dumbledore

-Píldoras acidas-dijo Harry a la gárgola la cual se aparto para dejarlos pasar, se dirigieron al despacho del profesor y después de tocar y recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte del profesor entraron

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger que grata sorpresa, por favor tomen asiento-dijo apareciendo un par de sillas-quieren un poco de té, tengo de manzanilla, negro y de menta

-Uno de menta estaría bien señor-dijo Harry que ante la mirada extrañada de Hermione se acerco a su oído para susurrarle-negarle el té es como discutir contigo sobre runas antiguas, una batalla perdida ya que él no acepta no por respuesta al igual que tu no dejas de tener la razón, y te convencerá de una forma u otra-le dijo con una sonrisa, indicándole que no se debía ofender

-En ese caso a mi uno de manzanilla señor-dijo ella ya que pensó que así se evitarían alargar las cosas y podrían ir al tema que les interesaba

-Aquí tienen jóvenes- y les dio sus tés- y bien a que debo el placer de su visita?

-Hm-Harry le dio un sorbo a su té y le dijo-a que encontramos a Lucius Malfoy en los vestidores de Quidditch torturando a Draco con la maldición cruciatus-dijo como si nada, don que había aprendido de la persona que tenia al frente, ya que él le había enseñado a mantenerse en calma ante cualquier situación

-Ah sí? Pues eso explica el raro comportamiento del joven Malfoy-dijo Dumbledore sin abandonar su rostro paciente y relajado que tanto lo caracterizaba-díganme obtuvieron alguna clase de información cuando lo encontraron?

-Pues todavía no, solamente que él es el causante de que Malfoy y yo hayamos sido enemigos durante 6 años-dijo el ojiverde tomando otro sorbo de té, realmente ese té le ayudaba a comunicarse de una forma muy relajada y gratificante

-Ah lo que es la vida no lo crees Harry? Quién diría que la verdadera causa de tanta enemistad no era el propio Draco sino su padre

-Pues sí señor, la vida da muchas vueltas

-Pero debo asumir que están aquí por otra razón o me equivoco?

-Está en lo correcto señor-dijo terminándose su té y levantándose-como le dije aun lo le hemos sacado información pero espero que usted tenga más suerte con eso-y sin más quitó la capa destapando el cuerpo inconsciente de Lucius Malfoy

-Veo que lo han aturdido y lo petrificaron

-Así es señor, lo dejaré en sus manos para que actúe como usted considere conveniente, con su permiso nos retiramos señor

-Claro señor potter no se preocupe, yo mismo me encargaré de sacarle provecho a esto, pero antes de que te vayas Harry, hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar

-Pues usted dirá señor-dijo Harry igual de tranquilo, ya que se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena culpar a Dumbledore por lo que paso con Sirius, ya que si culpaba a su profesor, mas culpa tendría el por haberse dejado manipular por Voldemort

-Pues quiero que vuelvas a practicar la oclumancia y que también empieces con la legeremancia, usted también debería practicarlo señorita Granger, es una tarea muy dura, pero creo que sería muy útil que la practicara también

-Será un gusto señor

-Y tú qué dices Harry?

-Quien me enseñaría? Snape?

-No Harry, creo que no resultó mucho la última ocasión, esta vez te enseñare yo y a la señorita Granger le enseñara Severus

-No de eso nada, prefiero que Snape juegue con mi mente y no la de Mione

-Descuida Harry, se que podré hacerlo

-Pero Mione….

-Por favor confía en mí, además recuerda que soy la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, no es así?

-Está bien de acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado

-Lo tendré…. Cuando empezamos profesor?-pregunto la chica

-Esta misma noche de ser posible, entrenaremos las noches del viernes y sábado

-Y también cuando tengamos guardia en la noche no es así? Por eso mi nombramiento de P.A-dijo Harry pero igual de tranquilo

-De verdad que tienes la inteligencia de tu madre Harry, mas sin embargo no quiero que mal interpretes tu nombramiento, ya que pude simplemente decir que estarías castigado cumpliendo algunas noche como prefecto, pero preferí hacerte P.A para que pudieras disfrutar de los beneficios que ofrece, aparte no encontré a mejor persona que tu para hacerla P.A y obviamente sabia que tu harías P.A a la señorita Granger, los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts P.A, eso sí es gratificante

-Descuide profesor, no dudo de sus razones y le diré que ser P.A es algo que no me esperaba más sin embargo me da cierta satisfacción y demostrare que lo merezco, puede confiar en eso, a pesar de no ser realmente el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts

-Pero claro que lo eres Harry, la grandeza no se centra solo en las notas, se centra en los hecho y acciones y tú has demostrado que vales la pena Harry, por eso es que te lo di a ti y nadie mas ya que se que tu lo sabrás valorar

-Bueno profesor, nosotros nos retiramos, voy a ver qué tal sigue Draco, nos veremos esta noche y gracias por el té

-De nada muchacho y cuídense mucho, nos veremos esta noche aquí en mi despacho

-Hasta la noche señor-dijeron al unísono y se marcharon de ahí

-Oye que piensas hacer con Draco?-pregunto Hermione intrigada

-Pues no se aun Mione, después de lo que vi no se qué pensar, puede que sepa que él no lo hacía por su propia voluntad, pero es difícil perdonar así como así

-Te entiendo Harry, pero como dice el profesor Dumbledore ``todos merecen una segunda oportunidad´´ y creo que el merece la suya, no lo crees?

-Pues sí, supongo que sí, ya lo decidiremos, por ahora veamos cómo se encuentra

Así llegaron a la enfermería y Harry se seguía preguntando que debía hacer, perdonarlo o no? Era algo muy complicado

-Buenas tardes señora Pomfrey como se encuentra Malfoy

-Ah señor Potter, el señor Malfoy está estable, pero está sedado, al parecer recibió la maldición cruciatus o me equivoco?

-No señora, está en lo correcto

-Le puedo hacer una pregunta señor Potter?

-Si claro, adelante-dijo el sin temor alguno

-Que lo impulso a salvar al señor Malfoy?

-Me suponía que era eso y no me extraña, ya que pensara que porque salve al que ha sido mi enemigo desde los 11 años o me equivoco?

-Para nada señor Potter

-Pues lo hice porque me entere de la verdad sobre él, que me hizo ver que él no es tan malo como parece, solo ha sido obligado a parecerlo

-Ya veo, pues creo que la actitud que usted tomo es digna de admirar, no todos salvarían a alguien que ha sido su némesis desde que llego al colegio nada mas por saber que no lo hace a propósito, nuevamente me asombra el parecido que tiene con su madre

-A qué se refiere?

-Pues que en ese aspecto usted es idéntico a ella, ya que ella tuvo más de una pelea con el profesor Snape y sin embargo siempre que pudo lo defendió de su padre, incluso llegaron a ser muy amigos el profesor y su madre, pero mi punto es que ambos son capaces de olvidar el pasado total de ayudar y eso es algo admirable y de lo que usted puede estar orgulloso

-Le agradezco el comentario señora pomfrey de verdad que sí, bueno le pediré que me avise en caso de que ocurra cualquier cambio con Draco

-Lo haré señor Potter ahora váyase a terminar de disfrutar del día con la señorita Granger

Ante el comentario Harry y Hermione se pusieron totalmente rojos, como era posible que ella también lo supiera? Ni siquiera iban agarrados de la mano? Como es que eran tan obvios?

-Por si se están preguntando como lo sé, es porque conozco muy bien de mejores amigos que pasan a ser pareja y ustedes dos son la pareja más esperada desde hace mucho tiempo, además que ambos se sonríen tiernamente cada vez que se ven

Harry maldijo internamente ya que lo que decía era cierto, pero no lo podía evitar, cada vez que veía sus hermosos ojos, o sus rojos y vivos labios, o su resplandeciente y rebelde cabello, o lo que sea que viera en Hermione, le parecía tan hermoso que no podía evitar que una torpe sonrisa se posara en su rostro

Hermione por su parte estaba roja de vergüenza, como podía ser tan obvia? Pero no lo podía evitar, cada vez que volteaba a verlo él le sonreía con tanta ternura y cariño que provocaba que sus huesos se derritieran es su totalidad, por lo cual ella no podía hacer más que contestarle con la misma sonrisa y perderse en esas esmeraldas

-Buena ya váyanse y disfruten del día, yo cuidare al señor Malfoy

Y así se fueron para terminar de disfrutar la tarde, caminaron un rato hablando y riendo, pasearon de nuevo por el lago y luego ya entrada la noche se fueron a cenar para luego ir al despacho de Dumbledore a recibir sus clases. Cuando se disponían a irse Ron les pregunto que a donde iban, suerte que Harry pensó rápido y le dijo que quería de disfrutar un momento a solas con Mione en la sala de los P.A, cosa que convenció a Ron y los dos chicos se fueron del gran comedor. Una vez llegaron a la puerta del despacho se tomaron de la mano y entraron

-Buenas noches señor Potter y señorita Granger, me temo que le debo informar señorita que por hoy tendrá que ver la clase en el despacho del profesor Snape ya que tenía que hacer un recado para mí y ha estado ahí todo el día

-De acuerdo señor, iré en seguida, te veo luego cielo-le dijo a Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-De acuerdo Mione nos encontramos en la escaleras-le dijo con una gran sonrisa recordando el ``cielo´´ que resonaba en su cabeza y este también le dio un beso (no tan corto) en los labios para luego verla retirarse del despacho

-Parece que has disfrutado de tus beneficios como P.A no es así Harry?

Harry sabía que no tenia porque temer de su profesor o mentirle, ya que siempre había confiado en él, y a pesar de lo ocurrido el año anterior decidió que no estropearía la amistad, el respeto y cariño que sentía hacia su sabio profesor, que lo cuidaba como a un hijo-pues si profesor tener esa sala común para nosotros es algo digno de disfrutar

-Me alegro que pienses así Harry, pero te agradezco tengas cuidado ya que aun son muy jóvenes para que traigan niños al mundo-bromeo su profesor

-¡Oiga! No estamos tan locos

-Ah claro que no Harry, además eso no es una locura, todo lo contrario es algo totalmente normal en los humanos, pero todo tiene su momento, me entiendes?

-Claro profesor y descuide seremos prudentes

-Harry creo que ya nos hemos conocido lo suficiente como para que me tutees cuando no estés en clase y me llames Albus

-Pero es que no lo hago por formalismo, lo hago por respeto a su persona

-Pero yo me sentiría mucho mejor si pudiéramos llegar a tener la confianza suficiente como para que me trates como a un igual, yo no soy mejor que tu Harry, de hecho si alguien le debe respeto a otra persona soy yo a ti, te has ocupado de una carga muy pesada y aun así aquí estas dispuesto a pelear

-Igual señor no diga que merezco más respeto que usted ya que usted también a realizado hazañas increíbles

-Pues en ese caso con mayor razón, ambos somos iguales, por lo tanto te pido que me trates como tal

-De acuerdo se…. Albus-se corrigió el chico

-Bueno Harry confío en que sabrás, que mande a la señorita al despacho del profesor Snape por otra razón a la que dije, o me equivoco?

-No se…. Albus te he llegado a conocer lo suficiente como para saber cuando tienes un truco oculto-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía odiar a ese hombre aunque lo intentara, siempre lo cuido, protegió, lo hizo sentir en casa y lo apoyo en cualquier cosa que hiciera, puede que haya cometido un error, pero el también así que no tenía nada que recriminarle

-Veo que tienes la inteligencia de tu madre, pues si Harry tenía que darte ciertas indicaciones especificas sobre Voldemort

-Pues tú dirás entonces

-Pues como sabes tú y Voldemort están conectados y por eso ven en sus mentes, para este momento él ya debe saber lo importante que es para ti Hermione, y la va a tratar de dañar para dañarte a ti

-Entonces debo alejarme de ella

-No Harry todo lo contrario pégate aun mas a ella

-A qué te refieres Albus?

-De igual manera Voldemort eventualmente tratara de matarla ya que siempre ha sabido que sientes algo muy especial por ella, y alejarla de ti es provocar que sea una presa más fácil, debes mantenerla contigo Harry y convertirla en tu fuerza

-Mi fuerza?

-Aquí es donde entra la oclumancia, Harry quiero que cuando alguien trate de penetrar tu mente tu pienses en proteger a Hermione, protegerla y nada más, piensa en que debes aprender para protegerla, quiero que crees una pared tan potente que nadie pueda penetrarla, bueno en este caso yo, si haces esto llegara un momento en el que no necesitaras concentrarte en eso para bloquear tu mente

-Pero si pienso en protegerla no será más fácil que sepan de mis sentimientos hacia ella?

-Pues sí, probablemente, pero por eso practicaras conmigo

-De acuerdo Albus, no estoy muy seguro pero confío en ti

- Muy bien Harry, en ese caso comencemos-Dumbledore sacó su varita, apunto a Harry y exclamo-_legeremens_-de repente empezó a ver vio a Sirius caer por el velo de la muerte, a su prima Bellatrix mientras lo mataba, vio nuevamente la muerte de cedrig digory y vio nuevamente a Voldemort renacer, y justo cuando se empezaba a ver a Hermione recibiendo la maldición por parte de el mortifago Dolohov Harry cerro totalmente su mente, expulsando a Dumbledore y lanzándolo contra su escritorio sin siquiera usar su varita

-Albus estas bien? Perdón yo no quería….

-Tranquilo Harry, estoy totalmente bien, veo que no estás del todo mal con la oclumancia, pero igual necesitas proteger más tu mente, pero el hecho de que te lograras defender sin usar varita es muy bueno Harry, continuemos, a menos que estés cansado

-Para nada Albus yo estoy perfecto, pero seguro que tú estás bien?

-Claro que si Harry descuida, después de todo he sobrevivido peores cosas, y el hecho que sea viejo no quiere decir que sea débil

-Pues eso nadie te lo discute Albus tienes una resistencia increíble

-Pues en ese caso Harry continuemos, _legeremens-_esta vez Albus solo pudo ver rápidas imágenes de varios sucesos ya que la mente de Harry trataba con todas sus fuerza de bloquear la entrada, paso un minuto cuando Harry lo expulso fuertemente de su mente-vaya Harry no pensé que tus dotes con la oclumancia fueran tan buenos, tal vez la presión que Severus ejercía sobre ti es la que evitaba que aprendieras

-Pues si tal vez, y lo más curioso es que tampoco me siento agotado

-Pues al paso que vamos, si sigues insistiendo la tendrás dominada a la perfección en la madrugada

-Pues que así sea Albus, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para cuidar de mi Mione-dijo sin nada de vergüenza ya que sabía que con él podía hablar tranquilo y sin problemas

-Pues en ese caso será mejor que vayas y le avises a la señorita Granger para que no se preocupe

-De acuerdo, regresare en unos minutos

Harry bajo hasta el despacho de Snape donde encontró a Hermione arrodillada ante Snape

-Potter no esperaba verte aquí, que paso con tus clases?

-vine a decirle algo a Mione-se dirigió hacia esta-estas bien?

-si Harry descuida voy mejorando

-sinceramente no avanza mucho pero avanza más que tu potter

-Yo no hablaría sin saber Snape-dijo Harry sin importarle que fuera un profesor, cosa que por muy raro que parezco no le molesto en lo más mínimo a Snape

-En ese caso veamos…. _Legeremens-_y ocurrió algo increíble Snape solo lograba ver a Harry parado ahí frente a él-es imposible, como lo lograste Potter?

-Vaya veo que el poder de Albus es muy superior al tuyo ya que él sigue pudiendo penetrarla aunque por muy poco tiempo, como sea-y se volvió a Hermione-quería decirte que en lo que termines te vayas a la sala común y descanses, aun no logro terminar de controlar la oclumancia a la perfección, pero Albus me asegura que si practico durante toda la noche para la madrugada la lograre bloquear por completo

-Pues entonces en lo que termine iré a verte en el despacho

-No Hermione vete a descansar no quiero que….

-Harry no lograras convencerme, iré a verte en lo que termine te guste o no, me entiendes?

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriéndole y besándole los labios con cariño y delicadeza

-Potter será mejor que continúes con tu entrenamiento y dejes que la señorita Granger termine con el suyo

-De acuerdo-le dio otro beso y se giro para irse-será mejor que no la esfuerces como lo hacías conmigo Snape, con ella no tienes que ser tan duro y no tienes tanta prisa

-Descuida no soy tan loco como tu padre como para hacer eso-dijo Snape pensando que heriría el orgullo de Harry, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este dijo

-Pues eso sí que es un consuelo-se fue sonriente, dejando a un enfadado a Snape y una sorprendida Hermione….

_-Desde cuando tutea a los profesores, y cuando se volvió tan poderoso y seguro? Pues que importa, eso solo provoca que lo adore mas-_pensó Hermione mientras se ponía en posición

Harry volvió al despacho de Dumbledore, quien lo esperaba con una taza de té-ya llegue Albus

-Ah Harry, toma, pensé que te gustaría relajarte un poco-le dijo ofreciéndole la taza de té

-Gracias Albus- ya Harry se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre-de verdad que a veces hace falta algo relajante

-Si es cierto y una taza de té mágico cae de lo mejor para la relajación

-Ni que lo digas este té siempre me reconforta

-Hablaste con la señorita Granger?

-Sí, pero se negó a irse a la sala común, me dijo que cuando termine vendrá directo aquí a esperar a que yo terminara

-Pues no me esperaba menos, ya que el amor es una cosa totalmente poderosa

-Amor? Albus puede que te estés confundiendo no creo que lo que tengamos sea amor-dijo tomando un sorbo de su té

-Harry yo no he vivido todos estos años para no conocer los corazones de las personas, y si hay unos corazones que conozco muy bien son el de la señorita Granger y el tuyo y te puedo decir con toda certeza que no hay amor más puro y hermoso que el que tu y Hermione se demuestran en tan solo un beso, o una caricia, o una simple sonrisa, esa forma de comunicarse con solo verse a los ojos es la muestra más clara de ese amor

-Ya habías visto esto antes Albus?

-Sí, de hecho fue en un caso muy parecido al tuyo, la chica era inteligente, responsable, respetuosa, digna de admiración, y el muchacho era muy revoltoso, amante de la aventura y el riesgo, un imán de problemas, además de que también era un jugador de Quidditch muy bueno, de hecho era el buscador

-Me imagino que se refiere a….

-Tus padres Harry, su situación fue muy parecida a la que tú estás viviendo ahora y terminaron dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, para al final confesárselos y…. bueno tu eres la prueba viviente de su amor-dijo el sabio anciano con una gran sonrisa

-Pues sí, supongo que tienes razón y de verdad me encantaría que Mione y yo podamos terminar así…. Bueno me refiero al sentido de confesarnos amor mutuo, casarnos y formar una familia, pero me temo que no será posible

-Por qué lo dices Harry?

-Por la profecía, al final uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro y no es seguro que yo sobreviva, pero ese es mi destino

-Harry, todos nacemos con un destino, está en nuestras manos seguirlo al pie de la letra o cambiarlo…. Nada está escrito en piedra aun, así que no te des por vencido antes de pelear

-Espero que tengas razón, aunque si muero…. Moriré feliz al saber que deje un mundo de paz para el mundo mágico y sobre todo para mi Mione

-Esa es una actitud muy madura Harry, pero recuerda que nada está escrito en piedra, tú tienes tantas oportunidades de vencer como él-dijo Albus totalmente seguro, muy seguro de lo que decía, ya que él sabía algo que Harry no, aunque no pensaba decírselo aun

-Bueno Albus basta de charla, vamos a trabajar que quiero dominar la oclumancia-dijo Harry levantándose

-De acuerdo, continuemos….. _Legeremens-_pasaron una hora practicando y ya Harry solo le permitía en acceso durante unos escasos 10 segundos, hasta que llego Hermione quien se sentó en una silla algo apartada para no interrumpir. Pasaron 2 horas mas, Harry ya había conseguido bloquear completamente su mente ni siquiera Snape (que había llegado un rato después de Hermione) y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo podían entrar ni un solo segundo en se mente, y fue tal el control de Harry sobre la oclumancia que incluso empezó a formar con muchas facilidad recuerdos falsos (a petición de Dumbledore) para que así en caso de que Voldemort llegara a entrar en su mente (que Dumbledore ya estaba empezando a dudar que siquiera lograra entrar) le haría ver recuerdos falsos

-Creo que lo dominé-dijo algo entrecortado, pero seguía con energía lo cual no se podía explicar, ya que trataban los dos al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo en defenderse, era como si un poder interior que tuviese oculto estuviera despertando-supongo que a partir de mañana comenzare con legeremancia no es así?-pregunto él, sonriente a Snape

-Supongo que si Potter, aunque me cueste admitirlo tienes talento y debo felicitarte por eso-dijo Snape dejando impactado a Harry por la felicitación-buena ya te quedaras aquí de por vida? Ya te felicite ahora vete a dormir

Harry sonrió ante esto, lo miro y dijo-gracias Snape y descuida me iré y prometo no decirle a nadie que fuiste amable conmigo-dijo sonriente y se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione aun despierta de la emoción de ver a Harry progresar tanto, la tomo de la mano se fueron hacia la puerta y antes de irse dijo-hasta mañana…. Severus-era la primera vez que llamaba a Snape por su nombre, lo cual dejo impresionados a todos, y sin dar oportunidad a Snape de hacer algo se fue con Hermione de la mano

-Ese muchacho es tan arrogante como su padre, pero tiene tantas características admirables de Lily-dijo Snape a Dumbledore

-Veo que le has agarrado cariño al muchacho Severus, sabía que al final lo aceptarías

-Bueno él no tuvo la culpa de tener un padre tan arrogante y necio como fue James y su vida ha dado muchas vueltas, y encima esa profecía es increíble que al final de todo tenga que acabar así

-Nada está escrito en piedra Severus, recuerda bien eso, podemos tener un destino pero nosotros decidimos si lo seguimos o no y creo que Harry tiene más de un futuro posible

-Ese espero Albus, de verdad que si

Harry y Hermione se fueron directos a su sala común, y después de cambiarse las ropas por pijamas, no perdieron el tiempo en tratar de dormirse en sus cuartos y en vez de eso se fueron ambos directo al sofá rojo y quedaron dormidos abrazados y relajados, por fin a Harry le estaban saliendo bien las cosas y ambos estaban alegres por eso. El día siguiente transcurrió normal y sereno, pasaron el día paseando y hablando con sus amigos y una vez caída la noche, fueron a sus clases particulares

Harry estaba dominando muy bien la legeremancia, le era muy difícil ingresar en la mente de Dumbledore pero eso no le extrañaba, ya que era un mago con un increíble poder, aunque llego a dudar sobre su capacidad por un momento, pero la duda quedo en el aire al momento de tratar de entrar en la mente de Snape, a la cual tuvo libre acceso a pesar de los conocimientos de este sobre la oclumancia, pudo ver claramente un montón de recuerdos en los que Snape recibía muchas humillaciones por parte de su padre y su padrino y también veía como su madre lo defendía ante su padre. Harry sentía algo de pena por su profesor mientras continuaba viendo en la mente de este, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su habilidad en la legeremancia, y cuando estuvo a punto de ver un recuerdo de una plática de Snape con Dumbledore, Snape logro sacarlo a tiempo

-Pero como lo has logrado Potter? Si no te conociera bien diría que o ya la habías practicado antes, o eres un mago tenebroso, ya controlas a la perfección la oclumancia y casi a la perfección legeremancia

-Pues la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, solo saque mi poder y ya

-Bueno la verdad es que vuelves a impresionarme, creo que con un par de clases más estarás totalmente listo

-Si supongo que sí, oye quería decirte que lamento lo que mi padre y mi padrino te hicieron en su tiempo, cada vez que lo recuerdo siento algo de vergüenza y no te culpo por odiarme, así que solo me queda decirte gracias por tu ayuda- si a Harry de hubieran dicho que entablaría una conversación normal con Snape y que de paso vería un lado de él que nadie excepto Dumbledore conocía, hubiera pensado que esa persona estaría demente

-Pues supongo que después de todo no tienes la culpa de que tu padre fuera un aprovechado, pero no esperes que nos volvamos amigos Potter, por lo menos no de la noche a la mañana, aunque no me costaría dejar de tratarte mal

-Me encantaría que pudiéramos darnos la oportunidad de que veas que por mucho que me parezca a mi padre en el exterior, en mi interior soy idéntico a mi madre

-Lo sé, se nota en tus ojos, pero ya basta de charla, vete a descansar que mañana te toca tu primer día de clase y recuerda con quien es tu primera clase-dijo soltando algo que Harry casi podía jurar fue una sonrisa

-Buenas noches Albus-dijo en dirección al director-buenas noches S…. Severus

-Buenas noches Harry-dijo Dumbledore al chico mientras lo veía salir junto a Hermione, para luego ver a Snape que parecía que quería decir algo, y Dumbledore con la mirada lo empujo a hacerlo

-Buenas noches por…. Harry-soltó Snape al final, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del profesor Dumbledore y otra amistosa por parte de Harry, una sonrisa que él había visto antes en Lily

-Es idéntico a ella no es así?

-Sí, tiene esa amabilidad que tenía Lily, tal vez me la lleve bien con él al final

-Ya verás que si Severus, ya lo veras

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la sala común sin ánimos de hablar, por lo menos no por parte de Hermione, quien apenas llego se puso su pijama y se fue a esperar a Harry en el sofá (ya se les había hecho costumbre) este llego dos minutos después y después de unos minutos de besarla y acariciarla suave y tiernamente y que ella pusiera el despertador en la mesa que tenían al lado (cosa que espantaba a Harry ya que sabía que ella era una madrugona) se quedo dormida abrazada a él, el cual después de pensar en cómo sería una vida junto a su Mione se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Continuara….

**Que les pareció el Cap? Espero que bien, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada, espero sus reviews dándome sus críticas acerca de mi fic**

**Nos leeremos pronto, hasta el próximo Cap**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola todo el mundo, aquí volví yo con un nuevo Cap, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado, lamento no poder publicar los Cap como en un principio, pero como dije antes volví a clase y bueno el liceo me ocupa buena parte del tiempo, pero aquí estoy dejándoles un nuevo Cap, así que sin nada más que decir más que lo disfruten y comenten**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Pero como lo has logrado Potter? Si no te conociera bien diría que o ya la habías practicado antes, o eres un mago tenebroso, ya controlas a la perfección la oclumancia y casi a la perfección legeremancia

-Pues la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, solo saque mi poder y ya

-Me encantaría que pudiéramos darnos la oportunidad de que veas que por mucho que me parezca a mi padre en el exterior, en mi interior soy idéntico a mi madre

-Lo sé, se nota en tus ojos, pero ya basta de charla, vete a descansar que mañana te toca tu primer día de clase y recuerda con quien es tu primera clase-dijo soltando algo que Harry casi podía jurar fue una sonrisa

_Cap 6_

Harry y Hermione se despertaron con el sonar de la alarma de Hermione, seguido de esto se fueron a bañar y en 30 min ya estaban listos, con sus uniformes puestos, vieron la hora y eran las 6:15 AM, no tenían clase hasta las 8 pero Harry recordó un detalle alto y pelirrojo, Ron debía estar durmiendo sin ninguno de ellos para despertarlo, sonriendo al pensar en que su amigo estaría durmiendo de lo más lindo salió de la sala común junto con Hermione y después de darle un cariñoso beso en los labios entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Hacía tiempo que no estaban ahí, les parecía extraño, pero era igual de acogedora que siempre, iban a sentarse un momento en el sofá de la sala para comparar su comodidad pero fueron interrumpidos por Neville

-Hola Harry, hola Hermione, buenos días

-Buenos días Neville-dijeron al unísono

-Y Ron?-pregunto Harry aun conociendo la respuesta

-Como si no lo supieras ya, no sé como haces para que se despierte, parece un árbol, apenas uno sabe que está vivo porque ronca enormemente

-De acuerdo Neville, ya lo despertamos

-Gracias chicos

Entraron a la habitación en la que Harry había estado los pasado 5 años y encontró que curiosamente su cama no había sido ocupada, pensó que fue idea de los chicos y al ver en la cama seguida a esta vio a Ron tirado en su cama roncando como motocicleta

-Por qué no ha ido a dormir a su habitación de prefecto?-pregunto Hermione

-No lo sé, solo dijo que prefería dormir aquí de vez en cuando

-Buena da igual, debemos despertarlo-dijo Hermione

-De acuerdo, yo lo haré-dijo Harry acercándose a la cama de Ron, se acerco a su oído y le grito-Ron se acaba el desayuno-pero nada-qué demonios? Eso nunca ha fallado

-Hasta qué hora se quedo despierto si se puede saber?

-No se me dijo que iba a hacer una ronda que duraba hasta las 2 AM y de ahí no lo vi más

-Un minuto, las rondas de prefecto duran hasta la 1 máximo solo los P.A pueden hacer rondas hasta la hora que deseen-dijo Harry maquinando que pudo estar haciendo ron a esas horas

-Ay por dios el por qué estuvo fuera tan tarde tiene nombre y apellido- y en ese momento una cabellera rubia aprecio en la mente de Harry

-Ah claro estaba con Luna-y luego fue que recordó algo importante, ellos querían que su relación no se supiera por ahora

-Qué? Ron y Luna están saliendo? Guao no me la esperaba

-Maldición que bocón soy, Neville debes jurar que no dirás nada, por favor ellos no quieren que nadie más se entere, por favor

-Tranquilo Harry no diré nada

-Gracias al cielo, y ahora que me doy cuenta, creo que se como despertarlo

-Que se te ocurrió Harry-pregunto Hermione intrigada

-Esto-se acerco a Ron nuevamente y le dijo-Ron, Luna te está esperando para darte el beso de los buenos días y dice que si no sales se lo dará a Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry e instantáneamente Ron salto de su cama y se paro decidido

-ESOS BESOS SON MIOS MALFOY ASI QUE MEJ….-pero se detuvo al ver a Harry, Neville y Hermione rojos por las carcajadas

-Jajajaja Ron no lo puedo, jajajaja creer jajajaja fue demasiado jajajaja cómico, pensé que jajajaja te daría un ataque-dijo Neville entre risas apretándose las costillas ya que le dolían de tanto reír, pero no podía parar

-Pero qué demonios…. Ay no puede ser, Harry por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Ron indignado

-Perdón Ron pero fue la única forma de despertarte-dijo tratando de aguantar el ataque de risa que tenia

-Buena ya que al fin despertó vamos a comer, te apetece Ron?-pregunto Neville

-Si claro en 10 minutos bajo-dijo entusiasmado

-Nunca cambiara o sí?-preguntó Hermione

-No lo creo, y tampoco lo deseo-dijo Harry sonriente, ya que ese era su amigo y no podía evitar quererlo así como era. Bajaron a la sala común para esperar a Ron, pero para su mala suerte apareció una cabellera roja que no provenía de Ron

-Hola chicos-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry seductoramente mientras se acercaba para plantarle un gran beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, cosa de lo cual él ni se percato ya que a él los únicos besos que le importaban eran los de su Mione, pero ella si notó este detalle

-Hola Ginny-dijeron los tres una vez que ella se hubiese alejado de Harry lo suficiente

-Harry podemos hablar un momento-y ahí Harry recordó toda su plática con los gemelos

-Sí que necesitas?-dijo sin moverse de su lugar

-Podría ser a solas?

-No veo el por qué, después de todo cualquier cosa que quieras decirme me lo puedes decir frente a mi Mione y mi amigo Neville-dijo con un tono severo y algo frio

-Solo será un momento Harry es que quería conversar algo importante-dijo buscando cualquier manera para estar a solas con Harry

-De acuerdo-se metió las manos en los bolsillos a forma de resignación-chicos por favor nos dejan un momento-dijo mirando a Hermione a los ojos cosa que comprendió ella de que quería que se acercara para hacer algo

-Está bien Harry, como prefieras, los esperamos en el gran comedor-y se paró y le dio un gran abrazo a Harry y un beso en la cada mejilla, más que todo para que le diera oportunidad de que ella agarrara lo que él le estaba dando con la mano, lo cual era su capa de invisibilidad a la cual le había hecho un hechizo encogedor para poderla llevar siempre, ella la tomó y se fue junto con Neville, al salir del retrato le dijo a Neville que ella prefería esperarles y él se fue sin más, ella aprovecho agrando la capa y se la puso, entro en la sala común para ver todo lo que ocurría

-Bueno que querías?-dijo sin dejar su tono severo y frio

-Me quería disculpar por lo del otro día, no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada y menos en público, pero entiéndeme Harry, tu siempre has sabido que me gustas y me siento mal de saber que no estás conmigo-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar Ginny ya que tú no me gustas y Hermione es la chica mas especial en mi vida y por nada en el mundo la dejare de lado

-O sea que te gusta?-pregunto Ginny un tanto molesta

-_Por el amor de dios Harry di que si por favor, no espera quedamos en ser discretos y no sería conveniente que se entere ella, ay al diablo la conveniencia quiero saber si de verdad le gusto, aunque, aunque nada quiero que diga que si por favor que lo diga_

_-_Y bien?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Sí Ginny, Hermione si me gusta, de hecho estoy enamorado de ella como nunca lo había estado de alguien más y eso no lo cambiara nadie-dijo él sabiendo que Hermione lo escuchaba, pero no podía callarlo más, quería que ella se enterara

-Entonces por qué no están juntos?

-Pues porque no sé si siente lo mismo que yo por ella

-Y si ella no siente lo mismo por ti, yo tendría alguna esperanza?-dijo algo ilusionada

-Ginny escúchame bien, en el caso de que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi me dolerá y mucho, puede que después lo supere y empiece a salir con otras chicas, pero nunca y repito NUNCA voy a sentir por nadie más lo que siento por ella

-Oh entiendo-dijo algo desilusionada- te puedo pedir una última cosa?

-Que cosa?

-Puedo besarte?-pregunta la pelirroja

-Qué?

-Que si te puedo besar Harry?

-Lo siento Ginny pero eso si que no

-Es solo un beso, por favor

-Lo siento Ginny pero con eso solo ganare que te entusiasmes y luego busques más y yo no quiero eso, así que mejor dejémoslo así

-Por favor Harry te lo pido es solo uno, no me tienes que corresponder pero quiero probarlos aunque sea una vez-le dijo con una voz triste

Harry pensó seriamente en permitírselo, después de todo era solo un beso y el a final de cuentas es un chico, que mas daba un simple beso, pero la razón volvió a su cerebro mostrándole la imagen que mas adoraba en la vida, su castaña hermosa y perfecta

-Ginny ya te dije que no, así que si me disculpas me retiro-y se fue de ahí para evitar perder el auto-control ya que con una chica como Ginevra Weasley de verdad que lo necesitaba, mientras que en la sala común Ginny lloraba amargamente en los hombros de su hermano que había visto toda la escena

-Ginny lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero debes entender que Harry está enamorado de Hermione y eso tú no lo podrás cambiar, además si tanto lo quieres debes dejar que sea feliz

-Pero duele Ron y mucho, además se negó a darme un simple beso, es que tan fea me encuentra?

-No digas eso Ginny que no eres fea, eres encantadora, lo cual es un problema para mí ya que siendo tu hermano debo espantar a los idiotas que tratan de cortejarte, que gracias a tu hermosura son demasiados

-Oye!-exclamó Ginny esbozando una sonrisa-gracias Ron eres el mejor de todos

-De verdad?-pregunto ilusionado

-Sí de verdad

-Ja espera a que se lo cuente a los gemelos, quiero que sepan quién es el mejor de los seis-dijo sonriendo

-Eres único Ronnie y estoy agradecida de que seas mi hermano, pero sigo pensando por qué no me habrá querido besar? Es que no lo comprendo, no le estaba pidiendo más que me dejara besarlo aunque sea, no le pedí que correspondiera, no le pedí un beso de novela ni tampoco que nos casáramos o que nos fuéramos a una habitación para que me hiciera hijos, solo le pedí un simple beso y me lo negó

-Pues no le des importancia Ginny que hay mejores que el esperando por ti, eso si no los he espantado ya

-Ay Ron eres terrible, pero igual me sienta mal su reacción

-A ver parece que no dejaras el tema hasta que el venga y te bese o hasta saber el por qué no te besó o me equivoco?

-Pues no y de preferencia lo primero

-Bueno hablare con él para saber el por qué y no se quizás haga que te complazca con el beso

-Haces eso por mi Ron y te arreglare tu habitación de la madriguera hasta que te mudes de la casa-dijo ella entusiasmada

-Trato hecho-dijo Ron y salió de la sala común

Cuando Harry salió de la sala común Hermione salió con él y se quito la capa y se la dio de nuevo

-Vaya esa chica realmente está loca

-Es normal Harry, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y saber que te gusta alguien más le cayó como monumento

-Pues si pero, pedirme que la besara aun cuando dije todo lo que dije, es algo exagerado

-Pues el amor es ciego Harry y a veces tonto también

-Pues supongo que si…. Pero ahora quiero hablarte de otra cosa-dijo el poniéndose serio

-Y…. Y…. Sobre qué?-pregunto nerviosa ya que se imaginaba que era

-Vamos a la sala común para hablar mejor-y se fueron en dirección a la sala, se sentaron en su sofá favorito y Hermione le preguntó

-Q…. Que…. Que querías decirme?

-Sobre lo que le dije a Ginny sobre lo que sentía por ti, eso…. Realmente yo siento eso y más por ti…. Pero…. Pero es que, no se expresarlo de la forma correcta en el momento correcto y bueno, por eso no te lo había dicho, no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, además que temía…. Que me…. Me rechazaras

-Harry yo también siento eso por ti, pero estaba nerviosa por decírtelo, quería saber lo que tu sentías por mí, para…. Para asegurarme que esto no estropearía nuestra amistad

-Hermione no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte, te quiero y no tienes idea de cuánto, y ahora no tengo miedo a preguntarte…. Hermione Granger me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Harry-y lo besó dulcemente rodeando su nuca con sus brazos mientras el colocaba una mano en su cintura y la otra acariciaba su cabello- te quiero Harry

-Te adoro Mione y no sabes cuánto-dijo mientras la volvía a besar, sus besos eran tan llenos de ternura, cariño, pasión, deseo y amor al mismo tiempo que era imposible de describir, después de un rato separaron sus labios ya rojos e hinchados por tanto trabajar y quedaron abrazados, mientras se sonreían y Harry acariciaba el hermoso rostro de Hermione. Después de unos minutos Harry se levanto para que fueran a desayunar y Hermione lo imito pero antes de salir Harry le pregunto

-Quieres que sigamos guardando lo nuestro en secreto?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás y le daba pequeños besos por su nuca y por sus oídos

-Te molestaría mucho si dijera que si?-dijo un tanto temerosa por la reacción de su ya oficial novio

-Para nada Mione, si así lo prefieres yo no tengo problemas-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello tiernamente

-No es que no quiera que sepan de lo nuestro, es más me fastidia no poderte besar cuando quiero, pero es que la forma en que empezamos fue tan mágica y bella, que esperaría que al momento de que los demás se enteren quiero que sea igual o más mágica todavía

-No te preocupes Mione, admito que me gustaría poderte besar a cada momento, pero prefiero que tu este cómoda con nuestra relación-y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Por qué eres tan tierno Harry?

-Es el encanto Potter, siempre enamoramos a las chicas más bellas e inteligentes-le dio un beso-mi padre lo hizo-le dio otro beso-y yo también-otro beso-bajamos a comer antes de que alguien sospeche

-Hmmm, no lo sé-esta vez lo besó ella-tal vez prefiera quedarme-otro-y disfrutar-otro-de tus labios-otro más

-Mione como sigas besándome así no saldremos nunca

-Y eso serian tan malo?

-Tú solo dime y nos quedamos

-No, mejor vamos, ya tendremos más tiempo para-otro mas-esto, además no queremos que el buen humor de anoche de Snape se le funda hoy

-De acuerdo vamos, pero antes-y tiro de ella para fundirse en un beso de novela

-Vamos-dijo con una gran sonrisa y ambos fueron al gran comedor de la mano (para nadie eso era raro ya que sabían el gran lazo de amistad que los unía)

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor ron ya estaba devorando su desayuno, se sentaron frente a él y empezaron a comer con tranquilidad. Eran las 7:35 cuando Ron dijo

-Harry podemos hablar sobre mi hermana?

-Ron si me quiere persuadir de besarla no lo hare

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, pero si quiero saber por qué no pudiste darle un simple beso?

-Acaso se te olvido que tengo novia?, la cual es la más hermosa, lista y talentosa de todo Hogwarts que aparte de eso es mi mejor amiga y la tuya-le dijo en susurro para que solo él y Mione oyeran

-Pero era un simple beso, no te estaba pidiendo que te casaras con ella o que le hicieras hijos-Hermione al oír esto se puso roja de furia- lo que quiero decir es que solo ibas a dejar que ella te besara, no le tenias que corresponder si no querías, pero no me gusto que la despreciaras así

-Ron la única chica que recibe mis besos es Hermione y nadie más, solo a ella se los doy porque le pertenecen a ella y nadie más y si Ginny no lo quiere comprender, yo no puedo hacer nada por eso-dijo mirando a Hermione con ternura mientras le apretaba la mano por debajo de la mesa

-Pues solo digo que un pobre beso no va a tirar a la borda tu relación con Hermione, además que ella no es una chica celosa o sí?

-No lo soy Ron pero para mí un beso es una demostración de amor y no se debe dar a menos que realmente se sienta una atracción mínimo

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para persuadirte de que le des un miserable beso a Ginny o sí?-dijo Ron ya cansado de intentar

-Pues no Ron, no hay forma así que dile a Ginny que lo lamento pero que no lo haré

-Está bien no insistiré, pero pienso que es algo egoísta de tu parte, tendrás a Hermione por el resto de tu vida y le podrás dar todos los besos que tu desees y de la forma que desees, en cambio Ginny que lleva amándote desde que te conoció y siempre te lo hizo saber vas a dejar que se quede con las ganas de sentir su contacto alguna vez-dijo Ron escarbando hasta en lo más fondo de su montón de excusas con la cual no logro nada

-Ron por enésima vez dije que no, cuantas veces te lo debo repetir?-dijo Harry ya harto de la situación

-Bueno ya está bien, mejor vámonos a clase que nos quedan…. ay dios solo 9 minutos, no llegaremos

-Van a pociones?-dijo la voz de un chico detrás de ellos, si no hubiesen volteado se hubieran imaginado a cualquier persona en el castillo menos a el

-Malfoy-dijo Ron con enojo-que quieres tu aquí?

Pero este lo ignoro y se dirigió a Harry-oye Potter vas a pociones?-dijo de una forma que nunca creyeron que escucharían por parte de Malfoy, ya que fue de una forma amistosa

Harry que sabía porque se comportaba así y no dudo ni un segundo de sus palabras-ah hola Draco, si vamos a pociones pero se me hizo tarde-dijo con suma normalidad

-Síganme-y salió del gran comedor seguido por Harry que no dudaba de él, después de escuchar todo lo que le dijo a su padre, Ron lo miro incrédulo y fue peor cuando oyó a Hermione decir con naturalidad

-Espérenme chicos-y Malfoy contesto con tono amistoso

-Vamos Granger date prisa o llegaremos tarde

Qué demonios pasaba? Como podían confiar en el tan fácilmente? Que había pasado y no se entero?-Weasley vendrás o te quedaras ahí todo el día? Quedan 6 minutos

-Primero muerto Malfoy- y se dedico a ir al aula de pociones por su cuenta

-A donde vamos Draco?-pregunto Harry

-A un pasadizo especial de los Slytherin

-En serio? No sabía que existiera

-Es porque no eres de Slytherin genio, Granger como lo toleras?

-Con la práctica se aprende

-Oye esos es cruel-dijo Harry

Era loco pensar que los que habian sido enemigos durante 5 años ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban bromeando como los mejores amigos. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte más baja, entraron por una puerta vieja que los conducía a un pasillo sucio y con telarañas, al llegar al final vieron el retrato de una mujer imponente con aire de superioridad y Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato, ese retrato era el mismo que estaba oculto en una de las zonas más alejadas en las mazmorras

-Ejem….-carraspeo Malfoy y el cuadro se volteo a verlo

-Vaya pero si es el joven Malfoy que gusto verlo, gusta pa….? Pero que hacen esos Gryffindor aquí, este es un pasadizo solo para los Slytherin como puede….

-Ay cállate y déjanos pasar, lo siento por esto Potter ``Potter es un papanatas´´

-Si no…. tuviera que abrir por obligación…. los dejaría fuera…. tienes suerte Potter

-Vaya que temperamento

-Ni que lo digas, vamos

Y en un dos por tres aparecieron en un pasillo de las mazmorras que estaba a unos pasos del salón de pociones

-Y aun nos queda un minuto, gracias Draco

-No hay de que Potter es lo menos que podía hacer-dijo Draco y entraron al salón justo a tiempo

-Vaya señor potter, llega a tiempo y como veo que usted, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy se la llevan tan bien ahora no creo que tengan problema en trabajar juntos-dijo el profesor Snape con el tono frio de siempre

-Eh…. No señor no hay problema, vamos Draco, vamos Mione-y se fueron a sentar en la mesa que casi siempre ocupaba el trió dorado

-Muy bien quien me puede decir cuáles son estas pociones que tengo aquí?-y como siempre Hermione levantó la mano, pero hubo algo fuera de lo normal que impacto a muchos, Harry también levanto la mano cosa que lo impresiono hasta a él-vaya señor Potter veo que ó ha amanecido bromista hoy, ó la influencia sabelotodo de la señorita Granger se le está pegando a usted, dígame cuales son estas pociones

-Sí señor, esta de aquí es veritaserum, un suero de la verdad muy potente, es incolora e inolora, al tomar esta poción el que la bebe tiene que confesar con la pura verdad cualquier pregunta que le hagan, mas sin embargo por sus componentes es sumamente riesgosa, está prohibido su uso sin el previo consentimiento del ministerio de magia, tres gotas son suficientes para que el afectado confiese la verdad durante una hora completa. La siguiente es filtro de muertos en vida, una poción sumamente complicada que hace que quien la toma se cierna en un profundo sueño parecido a la muerte misma, eso solo si no se le es aplicada la poción para despertar, una poción elaborada a la perfección puede garantizar un sueño prolongado en 15 personas con tan solo una gota.

Draco puso mirada interrogante hacia Hermione para saber de dónde Harry sacó todo eso y ella le contestó con una mirada que le indicó que ella sabía menos al respecto. Harry continuó

-Esta de aquí es poción multijugos, una poción que permite tomar la apariencia de otra persona, es una poción prohibida a menos que se autorice por el ministerio, los ingredientes para esta poción son muy difíciles de encontrar como la piel de serpiente arbórea africana y polvo de cuerno de unicornio, la poción se tarda un mes en terminarse, ya que los ingredientes deben mezclarse todos en una misma masa, el ingrediente final son cabellos de las personas en las que se va a transformar. Por ultima, esta poción es Félix felisis o también conocida como suerte liquida, se podría considerar una de las pociones mas riesgosas existentes, si su elaboración no es la correcta podría provocar desgracias totales, un trago de una poción bien elaborada y se tendrá suerte en todo o que se proponga a hacer quien la bebe, sus efectos son temporales y su uso excesivo puede causar exceso de confianza lo cual puede traer consecuencias severas a quien la bebe

Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados por la explicación tan perfecta acerca del tema, hasta incluso Hermione se quedo sorprendida de los conocimientos de Harry, y lo peor fue que Snape se quedó con la boca abierta

-Veo que ha estado estudiando señor Potter, más le vale no convertirse en otro sabelotodo, ya está bien con la señorita Granger, no obstante 50 puntos…. Para Gryffindor

Ese momento nadie lo pudo creer, Snape le había dado 50 puntos a Gryffindor y fue gracias a Harry, estuvieron a punto de gritar de alegría pero un segundo antes de hacer esto recordaron que estaban en la clase de Snape y decidieron esperar

-Bien ahora, hagan la poción de filtro de muertos en vida, quien mejor lo haga recibirá un….-pero fue interrumpido por Ron

-Buenos días profesor, lamento llegar tarde-dijo Ron cansado y con la respiración entrecortada

-Vaya, el señor Weasley decidió acompañarnos después de todo, aunque su TIMO no fue más que un simple ACEPTABLE, pero no esperaba más de usted, tome asiento con el señor Zabini y la señorita Parkinson y gracias a usted Gryffindor tiene 10 puntos menos, ahora siéntese antes de que lo castigue

-Si señor-y se fue a sentar lanzando una mirada asesina a Harry y Hermione por estar sentados con Malfoy

-Ahora si no hay mas interrupciones, decía que deben hacer el filtro de muertes en vida, la mejor poción recibirá un premio, aunque con sus conocimientos dudo que alguno logre hacer una muestra aceptable, en especial usted Longbottom-dijo mirando a Neville- comiencen

Y así comenzaron a mezclar y cortar ingredientes, Neville ya les había hecho perder 20 puntos por dos grandes explosiones (40 puntos en total, 20 por c/u) mientras Hermione, Draco y Harry estaban totalmente centrados en sus pociones, aunque Hermione noto que Harry colocaba ingredientes diferentes en su poción, unos que recordaba haber visto en un libro de pociones superiores que ella le presto para que estudiara durante las vacaciones, aunque nunca se espero que se pudieran usar en pociones como esa, pero se dedico a continuar con su poción. Al final de la clase todos estaban exhaustos, quemados o como mínimo con masa pegajosa pegada de la ropa (Neville) pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver a Harry ya al final de la clase con su poción lista y entregándosela al profesor (si ya sé que estoy haciendo esta parte igual…. Bueno medio parecida a HP y el príncipe mestizo solo que sin horace, pero ya verán como hago ciertas diferencias)

-Vaya señor Potter veo que no solo ha estudiado el método teórico de las pociones, también el practico

-Así es señor, en las vacaciones me dediqué al estudio de las pociones, ya que si quiero ser auror es mejor que me prepare

-Pues siga así y tendrá futuro como auror, a diferencia de Longbottom, pero déjeme preguntarle algo, acaso usó los ingredientes que yo especifique en la pizarra?

-Algunos sí señor, pero también usé otros que leí en un libro de pociones superiores, los cuales con su uso debido logran mejorar los efectos de una poción, siempre y cuando se sepan usar

-Muy bien, veo que después de todo no es tan inútil como esperaba, su premio serán 100 puntos para Gryffindor, pero más le vale que no se le haga un habito, pueden retirarse

-Si señor-y todos salieron del salón felicitando a Harry (solo los Gryffindor y Malfoy) por su desempeño de ese día, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba y le decía al oído

-Más tarde te felicito como se debe-provocando una gran sonrisa por parte de Harry, pero la sonrisa duro poco al oír a Ron

-Vaya, veo que no tuvieron problema en suplantarme en el trío dorado

-No exageres Ron, Draco te dijo que vinieras también pero tú no quisiste

-Ahora lo llamas Draco? Se puede saber que paso?-pregunto indignado

-Pues lo que pasa es que vimos a Malfoy en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch siendo torturado por su padre, mientras le daba instrucciones para cumplir una misión para Voldemort, pero él se negó y le dijo que estaba harto de seguir sus instrucciones y de pelearse conmigo nada más porque él se lo ordenaba y ahí me di cuenta de la verdad, por eso estamos tratando de formar una amistad

-Y tu le creíste ese drama? No puedo creer que fueras tan tonto Harry y si lo hacían nada más para que cayeras en la trampa?

-Pues entonces no le veo el sentido a que Lucius casi mate a Draco

-Trato de matarlo?

-Y no lo hizo nada más porque yo lo salve, por eso es que nos ayudo a llegar a pociones

-Pues bueno en ese caso lamento haberme enojado, pero que quede bien claro que yo no me haré amigo de Malfoy, sin embargo no les recriminare por hacerse ustedes amigos de él

-Bueno Ron no te pediremos que te hagas su amigo y agradezco que aceptes nuestra amistad con él, tal vez al pasar el tiempo logres aceptarlo

-No lo creo, pero dejemos esto por ahora y vamos a clase de encantamientos

Las otras clases transcurrieron relativamente normales, ya que Harry volvió a contestar varias preguntas y consiguió junto con Hermione 25 puntos más para Gryffindor por sus respuestas y 30 por realizar el hechizo correctamente (el desilusionador) y en transformaciones consiguieron otros 60 por las respuestas y el hechizo. Harry y Hermione después de pasar un rato con sus amigos (y de que Hermione saliera de runas antiguas) se fueron a su sala común a hacer sus deberes, ya que tenían que hacer una redacción de 3 pergaminos sobre los animagos (ya que el tema a tratar era ese y el hechizo era el de destransformar a un animago) y de cómo se vuelven uno y para encantamientos debían hacer otra redacción de tres pergaminos de los orígenes del encantamiento desilusionador y sus beneficios, entre otras cosas. Después de que terminaron con sus deberes y que Hermione felicitara a Harry como quería, fueron a cenar ya que se les había hecho de noche, para que después Harry y Hermione fuera a las clases particulares

-Buenas noches Harry, como te encuentras? Que haces aquí, las clases no tocan hoy

-Muy bien Albus y vine porque quiero dominar la legeremancia cuanto antes, oye que paso con Lucius?

-Lo llevé al cuartel de la orden, está encerrado en una habitación mágica, de hecho estoy esperando a las vacaciones de navidades para poder entrar en su mente y así investigar acerca de los planes de Voldemort

-Y por qué quieres esperara hasta entonces?

-Porque quiero que tú seas quien lo haga, así veremos que tan lejos llega tu nivel de legeremancia

-Y que tan lejos se puede llegar en la legeremancia?

-Pues tu nivel ahora está casi al mismo que el mío, ya que puedo usar la legeremancia sin pronunciar siquiera el hechizo, mas sin embargo tu nivel de oclumancia si es perfecto ya que llevo usando legeremancia contigo desde que llegaste y no he logrado entrar

-Vaya, es increíble porque ni siquiera me esfuerzo

-Y eso es muy bueno Harry ya que tu mente tiene una protección del 100% nadie puede entrar en tu mente, pero ahora vamos con la legeremancia, necesito que dejes fluir tu poder pero a través de la mente y así la uses sin mediar palabra- y así comenzaron, eran las 12 cuando Harry logro entrar en la mente de Snape sin mediar palabra y sin que se diera cuenta por el primer minuto, mas sin embargo Harry debía esforzarse para entrar por mucho más tiempo en la mente de su oponente, decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí, para que así pudieran descansar ya que Hermione estaba mejorando mucho en oclumancia. Se fueron a su sala a descansar, para al día siguiente continuar sus estudios

-Vaya anoche quede exhausto-dijo Harry cuando se levantaron- pero creo que a este paso en una semana dominare la legeremancia

-Pues me parece increíble Harry, has aprendido a la perfección y estoy totalmente orgullosa-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-Guao dime que mas puedo hacer para hacerte sentir orgullosa-dijo Harry sonriendo

-No necesitas hacer nada para recibir esto de mi parte-dijo volviéndolo a besar- por qué no vamos a despertar a Ron, después de todo ya podrá dormirse en la clase del profesor Binns como todos ustedes, de verdad que son unos desconsiderados

-Vamos Mione no es nuestra culpa que ese profesor hable de una forma tan aburrida que nos duerma

-Pues no me parece justo, el merece ser respetado

-No es que no lo respetemos es solo que nos dormimos en la clase

-Eres un inmaduro-le dijo tratando de sonar molesta, a pesar de que no podía evitar adorarlo así como era

-Y que te parece una apuesta?

-Tú dirás

-Si yo me quedo despierto durante toda la clase de hoy, tú me acompañaras en escoba a mis prácticas de Quidditch

-Qué? Acaso perdiste la razón?

-Para nada y además de que te preocupas si según tu, soy un inmaduro

-De acuerdo pero si yo gano no te daré besos por una semana

-Es que acaso quieres que me de algo mujer? Además eso es tanto castigo para ti como para mí

-Pues…. Ok tienes razón, en ese caso si yo gano, te haré mantenerte despierto durante todas las clases del señor Binns hasta año nuevo…. Trato?-dijo estirando su mano

-Hecho-dijo tomando su mano y halándola hacia él para plantarle un gran beso

Y después de buscar a Ron y desayunar se fueron a clase de historia de la magia donde le contaron a Ron la apuesta

-Jajajaja Harry estas muerto viejo, con esta no podrás

-Qué? Acaso quieres apostar conmigo Weasley-dijo desafiante, pero ron sabía que era amistosamente

-Cuando quieras potter

-Pues si yo gano la apuesta tu vas a ser quien se quede despierto durante el resto del año escolar

-Pues si yo gano tú tendrás que acceder a besar a mi hermana-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de victoria

-Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no

-Pues a que le temes si ganaras?

-Es cierto Harry no debes temer si ganaras-dijo Hermione divertida ya que pensó que con eso Harry desistiría de la apuesta ya que su cara de seguridad estaba preocupando a Hermione, pero grande fue su sorpresa al oírlo

-Genial ahora tu también? Pues prepárense para lamentarlo chicos-y entraron al salón de clases para continuar con su apuesta y grande fue la sorpresa de ron y Hermione cuando Harry se quedo despierto y atento durante TOOOOODA LA CLASE y hasta incluso hizo preguntas acerca del tema, cosa que impresiono al profesor

-No puede ser posible, como lo hiciste? Yo me dormí a los minutos que empezamos

-Pues que te puedo decir, mi fuerza de voluntad es grande y a partir de hoy será mejor que la tuya también, porque deberás estar despierto durante todas las clases siguientes y tu Hermione será mejor que prepares tus nervios ya que asistirás a todas mis prácticas, acompañándome en mi escoba

-No logro entender como lo hiciste, pero di mi palabra de que lo haría y así será, pero luego no te quejes porque te reviente los tímpanos con mis gritos

-Jamás me quejaría de ti Mione-le dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios aprovechando que no había nadie

-Ok dejen de masajearse los labios y vamos a herbologia-dijo Ron un tanto fuera de lugar al ver a sus amigos en ese plan

-Oh vamos Ron como si tú nunca hicieras esto con Luna

-Pero es que ustedes siempre han sido mis mejores amigos y los considero mis hermanos y al verlos en ese plan me siento raro

-De acuerdo reduciremos esto-y le dio un beso a Hermione más largo que el anterior- al mínimo

-Ya chicos porfa, vámonos a clase si?

-Si no supiera que eres tú no me lo creería, Ronald Weasley quiere ir a clase, esto en un hecho único

-Iremos o no?

-De acuerdo vamos-dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Hermione

Fueron a clase de herbologia y ganaron otros 30 puntos gracias a Neville ya que en esta materia ni Hermione sabia tanto como él, y al finalizar fueron rumbo a su primera clase de DCAO con el profesor Krum

-Sigo sin fiarme de que Krum nos de clase, además de que Harry podría derrotarlo con facilidad en un dos por tres

-Vamos Ron ya olvida lo de cuarto año, además no sabemos qué tal sea ahora en combate, aunque si estoy de acuerdo en que no tiene ni una oportunidad si se enfrenta a Harry

-Pues ya veremos que tal van las cosas-y entraron al salón donde Krum ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, al verlos se paro y se dirigió a ellos

-Buenos días potter-dijo ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla

Harry seguía sintiendo que había algo diferente en Krum, pero decidió no demostrar sus sospechas y actuar con naturalidad-buenos días Krum- y le estrecho la mano-o no sé si prefieras profesor Krum

-Pues prefiero que tú me digas Krum después de todo fuimos compañeros en el torneo, además el termino de profesor me hace sentir raro, hola Weasley que tal?-dijo y le ofreció la mano como a Harry, aunque no recibió la misma respuesta

-Hola Krum-dijo en tono seco sin darle importancia, cosa que a la cual Krum no le dio importancia, se giro hacia Hermione, le tomo una mano se la beso y saludo

-Como estás Mione?-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-_Mione? Mione? Solo yo la llamo así Krum, será mejor que te cuides la espalda_

-Hola Viktor-dijo abrazándolo, cosa que hizo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre- como has estado?

-Muy bien preparándome para dar mi primera clase-dijo aun sin soltarle la mano a Hermione-y que tal el Quidditch Potter? Me dijeron que eres el nuevo capitán de tu equipo no es así?

-Pues si me sorprendió un poco, después de todo tampoco soy tan bueno….-iba a continuar pero Ron interrumpió

-Harry es el mejor buscador que he visto en mi vida-dijo él recordando que antes pensaba que Krum era el mejor

-En serio? Pues sería un placer para mí que un día voláramos un poco y practicáramos con la snitch, solo si a ti te parece bien

-Pues me parecería bien, así puedo ver qué tal se siente competir contra el legendario Krum-dijo Harry que estaba relajándose un poco

-De acuerdo, iré cuando vayas a hacer las pruebas, les daremos un espectáculo que jamás olvidaran

-Muy bien Krum, te espero en el campo de Quidditch el sábado a las 3

-Ahí estaré potter, ahora siéntense que en unos minutos llegaran los demás

Después de unos minutos las personas empezaron a entrar y la clase comenzó

-Bueno como algunos ya saben mi nombre e Viktor Krum, estudie en durmstrang hace 2 años y vine aquí en mi último año para participar en el torneo de los tres magos, bueno cuatro en nuestro caso, pero no tiene importancia, pueden llamarme como prefieran bien sea por mi nombre o mi apellido, o el que lo prefiera me puede decir profesor, este año yo impartiré la clase de DCAO, primero que nada ya conocen bien las tres maldiciones imperdonables?-todos asintieron-alguien podría explicármelas detalladamente?-Hermione sabía que Harry querría contestar esa respuesta, y sabia que si ella levantaba la mano Krum le daría la palabra a ella así que no la levanto-si potter?

-Pues veras Krum, las maldiciones consisten en la cruciatus cuyo fin es torturar, la imperius cuyo fin controlar y por último la avada kedavra cuyo fin es matar, pero para usar cualquiera de ellas no basta con mencionar el nombre y apuntar, estas maldiciones están prohibidas porque su uso está adentrado en las artes oscuras, para usar cualquiera de ellas se debe tener un deseo fuerte de querer dañar a quien la recibe, hay que sentirlas para poder usarlas (dijo recordando las palabras de Bellatrix cuando el uso el crucio con ella)

-Muy buena respuesta Potter, 15 puntos para Gryffindor, como ya lo escucharon esas maldiciones son muy poderosas y no es fácil manipularlas, por lo general estas maldiciones nunca deberían de ser impartidas en clase y mucho menos que ustedes las practicaran, pero el ministerio de magia ha considerado que lo más saludable es que los alumnos sepan a lo que se enfrentan, por lo cual me ha permitido que les enseñe a usarlas y a saber defenderse, por lo menos de la maldición imperius

-Eso quiere decir que usaremos las tres maldiciones?-preguntó Hermione algo preocupada

-Así es Hermione las usaran en arañas y yo los haré pasar uno por uno para que traten de resistir ante la maldición imperius en la siguiente clase, comiencen

Krum le entrego un frasco con aproximadamente 20 pequeñas arañas a cada uno (cosa que a Ron no le causo gracia, por lo cual no pudo ni intentar la actividad) y todos empezaron a usar las maldiciones, pero la mayoría no tenia resultado alguno o resultados muy pobres, los únicos que se destacaron fueron Malfoy que gracias a su padre había aprendido a la perfección la maldición cruciatus y también iba bien con la imperius, y Harry el cual las domino las tres a su primer intento

-Lo conseguiste Potter?

-Así es-dijo el algo afectado ya que lo había conseguido recordando todo el daño que había sufrido por culpa de Voldemort y reflejo ese odio, ese sufrimiento y deseos de hacer daño en las arañas

-Me gustaría que hicieras una demostración

Harry se paro no muy convencido, fue al escritorio y saco la primera araña-_imperio-_exclamo y al momento la araña empezó a tejer la palabra Hermione, cosa que a Hermione le dio un poco de miedo y ternura, Harry aparto la varita y la metió en su tarro y saco otra, justo como el falso Moody hizo en su clase hace 2 años, la puso en la mesa y exclamo-_crucio_-y la araña empezó a retorcerse del dolor chillando insoportablemente, después de un minuto Harry la dejo, la metió en su tarro y tomó la tercera y ultima, la miro con cierta tristeza para luego ponerla en la mesa y decir-_avada kedavra-_y un fuerte haz de luz verde salió de la varita de Harry y golpeo fuertemente a la araña dejándole inerte en la mesa

-Muy bien Potter, veo que tienes un control perfecto sobre las tres maldiciones, 50 puntos para Gryffindor, veo que se acabó la hora, se pueden retirar-y salieron todos del salón excepto por el trío dorado, ya que Harry seguía viendo el cadáver de la araña extrañado- estás bien Potter?-preguntó Krum

-Si descuida es que, no se es algo….-Harry no encontraba la palabra correcta

-Te sienta mal usar la misma maldición con la que mataron a tus padres no es así?

-Pues si algo así

-Me imagino que te debe sentar muy mal, lamento haberte hecho usarlas

-Al contrario Krum te lo agradezco, de todas formas me debo enfrentar a Voldemort y sé que lo debo matar al final o morir yo

-Debe ser horrible llevar una carga como esa

-Pues si lo es, pero es mi destino y lo afrontare

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Potter

-Gracias Krum y no se te olvide ir el sábado al campo

-No lo haré, cuídate

Harry se fue con sus amigos y fueron a dar paseos para levantarle el ánimo a Harry, mientras este seguía pensando en lo que te deparaba su destino, pero él sabía lo que debía hacer y lo haría por la persona que más quería, lo haría para protegerla

Continuara….

**Y que tal les pareció el Cap? Espero que bien, así que comenten y díganme que opinan nos estaremos leyendo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno ya volví con un nuevo Cap me ha costado un poco escribir este, comenten acerca de el y déjenme sus ideas y opiniones, disfrútenlo**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Harry es el mejor buscador que he visto en mi vida-dijo el recordando que antes pensaba que Krum era el mejor

-En serio? Pues seria un placer para mi que un día voláramos un poco y practicáramos con la snitch, solo si a ti te parece bien

-Pues me parecería bien, así puedo ver que tal se siente competir contra el legendario Krum-dijo Harry que estaba relajándose un poco

-Debe ser horrible llevar una carga como esa

-Pues si lo es, pero es mi destino y lo afrontare

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes potter

-Gracias Krum y no se te olvide ir el sábado al campo

-No lo hare, cuídate

_Cap 7_

El resto de la semana paso tranquila, Harry domino a la perfección el uso de la legeremancia y Hermione ya estaba apunto de acabar con la oclumancia, gracias a la influencia de Hermione Harry no se había atrasado con los deberes, para el sábado en la mañana ya los tenia todos listo así que empezó a pensar en tácticas estratégicas para el Quidditch ya que Dumbledore le comento que ese año celebrarían el inter-escolar de Quidditch y si tenia suerte podrían ganarlo y con eso tener una posibilidad de que le pidieran que jugara con Inglaterra en los mundiales, pensando en ese fue planeando y planeando hasta que se hicieron las 2 de la tarde, así que se dio un baño, se puso su ropa de Quidditch, tomo su saeta y fue al campo a esperar, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que después de un rato empezaron a llegar todos, hasta que solo esperaba a que llegara Krum para dar inicio a todo, después de 5 minutos Krum hizo su aparición

-Pensé que no vendrías Krum

-Jamás desistiría de un reto como este

-Oye es esa una tornado de fuego?-pregunto Harry señalando a su escoba de mango largo, negro y las cerdas largas y también de color negro

-Así es, es la mejor que han fabricado hasta el momento, la única escoba con suficiente capacidad para derrotar a la saeta de fuego, no tienen planeado sacarla a la venta sino hasta dentro de 2 años o 3 pero me la obsequiaron por elegirme mejor jugador del año

-De acuerdo, pero no te confíes ya que la escoba no lo es todo

-Bueno en ese si tienes razón, empezamos nosotros? Así les demostramos a los novatos como se hace

-De acuerdo, Ron me haces el favor?

-Claro Harry-Harry y Krum subieron a sus escobas y se elevaron al aire-preparados, listos…. Ahora-y soltó la snitch dorada

Harry y Krum la vieron de inmediato y fueron tras ella a toda velocidad, ciertamente Krum no mintió en que la tornado de fuego era mas rápida que la saeta pero Harry no se preocupaba por eso, siguieron a la snitch muy de cerca y cada ves que uno de ellos se acercaba esta giraba de rumbo, pasaron una hora en este plan mientras los demás los miraban encantados por tan excelente espectáculo (ya que cada cierto tiempo hacían piruetas increíbles) excepto Hermione que estaba muerta de miedo por si algo le pasaba a Harry pero llego un momento en que ambos se cansaron y decidieron ir con todo

-Vaya potter eres un increíble buscador, no me extraña que te hayan escogido desde el primer año

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal Krum, por algo te escogieron para jugar con Bulgaria aun siendo tan joven

-Pues si pero ya el Quidditch no es lo mío, ya no lo siento como antes

-Pues entonces acabemos con esto

-De acuerdo-y en ese momento ambos vieron la snitch y bajaron en picada para agarrarla, Harry estuvo tentado a usar su movimiento especial pero como Hermione estaba ahí viéndolo no lo hizo, pero si acelero considerablemente llegando al poder máximo a la saeta y cuando estaban a unos pocos metros del suelo Krum vio como la snitch se iba a mover a la derecha y se dejo engañar por ella la cual al verlo girar lo hizo en dirección contraria oportunidad que tomo Harry para tomar la snitch y ganarle a Krum

-Eso fue increíble Harry, un gran espectáculo, oficialmente eres el mejor buscador de la historia-dijo Ron entusiasmado

-Es cierto potter, jugaste increíblemente, serás un gran jugador de profesión en el futuro

-Gracias Krum hacia tiempo que no jugaba tan en serio

-Ni yo tampoco, pero ya vimos quien es el mejor buscador de todos y por eso tu te mereces esto-y le extendió su tornado de fuego

-Que? Krum esa es tu escoba, te la dieron por ser el mejor jugador

-Si y ahora yo se la entrego al que considero el mejor jugador, se que sabrás sacarle provecho

-Gracias Krum, la cuidare

-Lo se…. Y mas vale que cuando juegues junto a Inglaterra me des un boleto para verte, porque siendo tú el capitán no dudo que ganen el inter-escolar y tal vez te den cupo para jugar con Inglaterra

-Pues quien sabe, quizás lo consiga

-Ya veras que si, te importa si me quedo a ver las pruebas?

-No, pero de hecho me preguntaba si te interesaría ayudarme con las pruebas, puedes usar la tornado si quieres-le dijo Harry ofreciéndosela

-De acuerdo te ayudare, pero usare la saeta, quiero ver como ejerces el dominio sobre esa

-Bien entonces vamos-le dijo y se dirigieron a todos-bueno chicos ahora que nuestro espectáculo acabo es hora de empezar las pruebas, comenzaremos con los que quieran ser cazadores, después los golpeadores y al final haremos las pruebas para el guardián- y así hicieron, fueron pasando primero a los que jugarían de cazador (c/u con dos aspirantes a cazador) haciendo pases y tratando de anotar de los cuales los mejores fueron Ginny, Dean e increíblemente Neville el cual en los 5 minutos hizo 5 goles el segundo mejor puntaje(el mejor Ginny con 6 goles), después vieron como ejercían los golpeadores su papel protegiendo a los cazadores y los hermanos creevey se destacaron ya que defendían y al mismo tiempo atacaban con las bludgers a los contrarios y al final hicieron la prueba para el guardián que la gano Ron

-Vaya potter, tienes buenos integrantes, son realmente buenos-dijo Krum algo cansado

-Si realmente lo son, será difícil elegir, pero bueno ese es el deber de un capitán no?

-Así es, bueno toma tu escoba yo iré a descansar un rato-dijo Krum entregándole a Harry su escoba y retirándose de ahí

-Estuviste espectacular Harry-le dijo Hermione abrazándolo ya que no había podido felicitar a Harry por su gran actuación-pero no vuelvas a hacer una de esas locuras

-Vamos herms, estas hablando con el mejor buscador del mundo, inclusive Krum admitió que Harry era el mejor

-Si hasta me dio su escoba, la cual es increíble, es muy rápida y creo que me será de mucha utilidad

-Igual Harry me preocupaste, no vuelvas a hacer esas locuras si no es necesario, no quiero que te pasa algo

-Tendrás que convencerme-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-De acuerdo, lo hare sin problemas-y le dio pequeños besos a Harry alrededor del cuello

-Chicos podrían irse a su habitación?-dijo Ron algo descuadrado

-Disculpa Ron-dijo Harry sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione- por cierto, donde esta Luna?

-Se quedo para terminar sus deberes, ahora que me acuerdo deberíamos de hacer los nuestros

-Deberíamos? Nuestros? Ron creo que estas equivocado, Mione y yo hicimos los nuestros ayer por eso es que vino a ver la selección del equipo

-Pero como es posible, Harry se suponía que Hermione debía adquirir nuestros hábitos no nosotros los de ella-dijo Ron un tanto indignado

-pues el amor te cambia Ron

-Bueno aunque sea puedo sacar algo bueno de esto, en caso de que Hermione no me pase sus deberes tu lo harás, no es así Harry?-pero este no contesto-Harry?

-Lo siento Ron, pero en esta no puedo apoyarte, debes de empezar o hacer tus deberes antes como nosotros o atenerte a las consecuencias si no los haces-dijo Harry un tanto apenado

-Vaya ya ni te reconozco Harry, pero igual, aunque sea me ayudaran a hacerlos verdad?-dijo algo inquieto temiendo una negativa

-Pues claro no hay problema con ayudarte, pero no haremos el trabajo por ti esta claro?

-Si mamá como digas-dijo en tono burlón-pero antes Harry por favor dime que tengo el puesto de guardián, dime que si, dime que si

-No

-Que? No puede ser, pero si yo lo hice mejor que Cormak, no es justo, por que? Fue Krum?

-Jajajaja era una broma ron claro que tienes el puesto

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS NI SE TE OCURRA ASUSTARME ASI DE NUEVO-dijo ron mientras lo perseguía, a lo que Harry solo pudo reírse como nunca

-Chicos ya basta, entremos para que Ron haga sus deberes

-Tiene razón Ron sino créeme que te irá mal

-Esta bien vamos-y así entraron al castillo para ayudarlo con sus deberes, no habian terminado de entra cuando se toparon con Malfoy

-Eh hola Harry, ya tienes a tu equipo listo?

-Si, ya el campo es todo tuyo

-De acuerdo, mas vale que sea un buen equipo porque el primer partido es el nuestro y no pienso dejarte ganar

-Lo mismo digo Draco

-Por cierto gr…. Hermione te encargaste de que el holgazán de Harry hiciera los deberes a tiempo?

-Si Draco aunque costo mucho al principio, de verdad es terco, pero luego…. Logre convencerlo-dijo mirando tiernamente a Harry

-Ja ya me imagino como lo convenciste, bueno chicos yo me voy a formar mi equipo nos vemos luego

-Si hasta pronto Draco-dijo Harry mientras Malfoy se perdía a la distancia

-Vaya veo que su amistad con el ha funcionado-dijo Ron un tanto distante

-pues si Ron tienes razón y también podrías ser su amigo si pusieras de tu parte-le reprendió Hermione

-Pues eso no sucederá Hermione, no confío en el, vamos para que haga los deberes

Fueron a la biblioteca y pusieron manos a obra con las redacciones de encantamientos, transformaciones e historia de la magia, entrada la noche decidieron que ya era hora de dormir así que se fueron a sus salas comunes. Fueron pasando los días y Harry aprovechaba de entrenar para el Quidditch todo lo que podía, no solo para ganar e ir al inter-escolar sino que también le gustaba la presencia de Hermione a su lado a pesar de casi dejarlo sordo por sus gritos, además de que con Hermione cerca se podía sacar a Ginny de encima con suma facilidad. Ya en la noche Harry fue en hacia el despacho de Dumbledore ya que lo habian citado ahí

-Buenas noches Harry

-Buenas noches Albus, buenas noches Severus

-Buenas noches Potter

-Me imagino que te preguntaras por que te hice venir aquí esta noche

-Pues en realidad ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto Albus

-Pues bien, lo que te voy a comunicar es algo muy importante Harry, como sabes Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin, y si Slytherin tenía un heredero Gryffindor también, he estado investigando acerca del paradero del heredero de Gryffindor, y resultaste ser tu Harry

-Perdón? Que dices? Yo el heredero de Gryffindor?

-Así es Harry, pero no solo de Gryffindor, eres el heredero de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff

-QUE? Como es eso posible Albus?

-Pues veras Harry, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, el cual se caso con la hija de Hufflepuff y esta contrajo matrimonio con Joseph Potter tu tatarabuelo

-Eso quiere decir que soy el heredero de 3 de las 4 casas?

-Pues en realidad eres el heredero de las 4 casa, gracias a que tienes sangre del heredero de Slytherin

-Increíble pero es realmente posible eso?

-Totalmente Harry y la prueba es esta-y saco un libro dorado de un gabinete-las páginas de este libro solo pueden ser leídas por algún heredero, y dicho heredero solo puede leer las paginas correspondiente a su fundador, ábrelo

Harry lo abrió y del libro salieron rayos de luz rojo, amarillo, azul y verde los cuales fueron directo hacia Harry

-Que fue eso Albus?

-Fueron unas especies de llaves que a partir de hoy liberaran el poder de los herederos que tienes en tu interior. De seguro habrás notado que tienes un poder fuera de lo normal, el cual lo ejerces en ciertas situaciones, o me equivoco?

-No Albus, estas en lo correcto, este poder siempre sale a flote cuando llego a un nivel de enojo muy fuerte

-Pues exactamente eso es lo que quiero corregir Harry-dijo el anciano de forma tranquila

-A que te refieres exactamente?

-A que de hoy en adelante te entrenare yo mismo y con la ayuda del libro lograras liberar ese poder sin enojarte, pero el camino no será fácil, pero los resultados serán efectivos

-De acuerdo Albus, si lo crees conveniente no veo por que no hacerlo

-Me alegra que pienses así Harry, pero ahora trataremos un tema que puede que encuentres curiosamente mas entretenido

-Y que será eso?

-Que te parecería convertirte en animago?

-Ani….Animago Albus? En serio?

-Claro que si Harry, seria una excelente táctica de espionaje y discreción, así que, que te parece?

-Me parece excelente Albus….oye….pues me preguntaba….si…. bueno….si-dijo el chico algo nervioso por la petición que haría

-Querías saber si puedes invitar a la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley?

-Es que acaso mi nivel de oclumancia de un momento a otro bajo o que?-bromeo el muchacho

-Descuida Harry, es que tu petición es totalmente esperada y claro que los puedes traer, vengan mañana a cualquier hora y comenzaremos

-El proceso se tarda mucho Albus?

-Pues eso depende de tu determinación y de tu poder

-Aproximadamente cuanto nos tardaríamos?

-Pues yo diría que a la señorita Granger por su gran determinación le tomaría alrededor de 2 meses completar el ritual de la animagia, al señor Weasley diría que 3 o 4 meses

-Y a mi?-pregunto curioso el chico

-Pues tu te tardaras mucho menos Harry, en una semana podrías dominarlo por completo

-Guao, y de que se trata el ritual?

-Pues es simple, ustedes se tomaran una poción que les permitirá liberar un poder interior que todos los magos y brujas tenemos, pero muy pocos llegan a liberarlo, este poder es el que contiene su forma animaga, pero para terminar de dominarlo necesitan centrar muy bien su mente y usar una gran cantidad de energía para poder transformarse por completo

-Por completo? O sea…. Que en un principio…. Nos transformaremos a medias?

-Así es Harry, se irán transformando a medida que su poder normal se adapte al nuevo, pero el resultado final será lo que importe

-Muy bien, entonces se los diré, por cierto tu tienes forma animaga?

-Yo? No Harry a pesar de que la encuentro interesante nunca he tenido la necesidad de transformarme en un animal, además ahora con mi edad mucho menos

-Por dios Albus si solo tienes…. 115 o 25?

-127 Harry, por eso mismo no me puedo dar el lujo de transformarme en un animago, ya que la agilidad del animal seria muy poca por mi edad

-Pues si, supongo que tienes razón, que hay de ti Severus? Alguna forma animaga?

Dijo el muchacho despreocupado ya que su relación con el profesor había estado mejorando, no se la llevaba con el ni cerca de cómo se la llevaba con Lupin pero tampoco le caía tan mal, de solo pensar que su padre estuviera viendo a su hijo haciéndose amigo del que fue su peor enemigo durante su juventud le daría un ataque

-Veo que esta nueva relación nuestra se te ha subido un poco Potter-dijo con un tono; pequeño, mínimo, casi imposible de notar de broma, lo cual no paso desapercibido por parte de Harry, el cual sin que lo supieran llevaba un buen rato usando legeremancia

-Deja de quejarte y dime

-Eres tan obstinado como tu padre Potter, lo sabias?

-Si me lo mencionaste unas 200 veces a través de los casi 6 años que nos llevamos conociendo Severus

-Pues que no se te olvide

-Ya deja de poner excusas y dime que forma animaga tienes, ya que de alguna forma debías espiar a mi padre para poder tener una idea de cómo vencerlo o me equivoco-Snape dejo ver un poco de asombro en su rostro por unos segundo ya que Harry había dado en el clavo

-Veo que los poderes de los fundadores te han brindado algo de inteligencia Potter, y como veo que no me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga, mi forma animaga es un cuervo-dijo el ya harto de la obstinación de Harry

-Interesante, eso explica el como los espiabas cuando planeaban algo contra ti-dijo el chico sonriente ya que estaba viendo varios recuerdos de cómo espiaba a los merodeadores sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, aunque también usaba esa forma animaga para espiar a su madre-oye pero por que algo me dice que usabas esa forma animaga para otras cosas?-pregunto con una sonrisa medio burlona y medio malévola

-De que….? POTTER ESTAS VIENDO MIS PENSAMIENTOS?-pregunto Snape indignado

-Pues si, y déjame decirte que transformarte así para espiar es algo que no me esperaba de ti, pero muy inteligente-dijo sin abandonar su gran sonrisa

-Maldito crio-dijo amenazante aunque no estaba realmente enojado, estaba más bien impresionado de que pudiera llevar la legeremancia a un nivel tan superior, incluso superior al de Dumbledore, cosa que se pensaba era imposible. Dumbledore por su parte observaba la escena fascinado, al ver a Harry hacer gala de sus dotes y más aun viendo que se estaba llevando muy bien con Snape

-O vamos Severus, no puedes negarle al chico que tiene un nivel impresionante de legeremancia

-Pues si, después de todo tiene un talento excepcional para la legeremancia…. Pero eso no amerita a que se meta en los pensamientos así como así…. Por lo tanto-y con un movimiento de su varita le mando una descarga eléctrica que le puso su indomable cabello azabache de punta, como si hubiera tocado cables de alta tensión aparte de tornarse de un color verde vomito-te ves mejor así Potter-dijo con una media sonrisa viendo a Harry

-Esta me la pagas Severus-y en un dos por tres Snape estaba vestido tal y como recordaba que había quedado el Bogart que Neville enfrento en tercero, el único detalle es que el cabello lo tenia rosado-bueno esperemos a ver que piensan mis compañeros cuando vean al imponente profesor Severus Snape vestido de esa forma, ya que eso solo te lo puedo quitar yo con un encantamiento-Snape en ese momento perdió la sonrisa que tenia cambiándola por un semblante mucho mas serio. Dumbledore por su parte hacia grandes esfuerzos para no soltar una sonora carcajada viendo a su mano derecha y a su alumno favorito batallando con hechizos de esa clase

-Será mejor que me quites esto Potter o lo lamentaras-dijo con un tono frio capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera

-Está bien Severus-y moviendo su varita lo regreso a la normalidad y aprovecho para normalizarse a él mismo también

-Esto no debe salir de aquí entendido?

-Si claro esta bien

-Bueno Harry por ahora vete a descansar y te recomiendo que leas el libro y estudies sus hechizos, te serán de utilidad en la ultima batalla

-De acuerdo Albus, por ahora me voy, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Harry

-Buenas noches Potter

Y así se fue a su sala común dispuesto a hablar con sus amigos cuando alguien le detuvo el paso

-Hola Harry-dijo Ginny Weasley mientras le trancaba el paso

-Ginny que haces despierta a estas horas? Y fuera de la sala común?-le pregunto Harry frio

-Ay vamos no tienes nada que reclamarme tu también estas fuera de tu sala común-le dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-Se te olvida acaso que soy P.A?-dijo mostrándole la insignia

-Para nada y creo que esa insignia se te ve perfecta, te hace ver mas guapo-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-Vete a la sala común Ginny ahora, a menos que quiera que la casa pierda puntos por tu culpa y además recibir un castigo

-Por favor Harry no serias capaz de castigarme a mi la hermana de tu mejor amigo o si?-sonrió maliciosamente

-Pruébame Weasley-dijo empezando a molestarse

-Lo único que quiero probar son esos hermosos labios que tienes Harry…. Y tal ves pueda probar un poco más que eso-dijo mientras tocaba el pecho de Harry e iba bajando las manos lentamente llegando a su cintura y empezó a bajar más hasta que Harry la detuvo

-Ya basta Ginevra, te dije que no y es mi ultima palabra-dijo ya harto de Ginny

-Ay vamos Harry ni finjas sabes que me deseas-dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a el nuevamente

-A la única chica que deseo es a Hermione y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara, es que no puedes entender que la amo? Por que no entiendes que yo no siento nada por ti?

-La…. Amas?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

-Como a nadie en la vida

-Pues si quieres que te entienda, entiéndeme tu a mi Harry, yo a ti te amo también, por que tu no me puedes corresponder? Que tiene ella que yo no, yo soy mas atractiva, tengo el pelo como el de tu madre, no soy fastidiosa con los estudios como ella y no soy una rata de biblioteca

-YA BASTA GINEVRA ME CANSE DE TI…. ESCUCHAME CON ATENCIÓN YO-NO-TE-AMO ENTIENDELO, NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTAS, PUEDE QUE ANTES SI ME LLAGASES A GUSTAR, PERO YA NO, PARA MI SOLO ERES LA HERMANA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO Y NADA MAS, ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE MI CORAZON SOLO LE PERTENECE A HERMIONE? ES DE ELLA Y DE NADIE MAS, ASI QUE TE AGRADECERE DEJES DE MOLESTAR, PORQUE PUEDE QUE TENGAS RAZON,1 ELLA NO ES TAN ATRACATIVA COMO TU PORQUE ELLA NO ES ATRA CTIVA ES HERMOSA, INCLUSIVE ES MAS QUE ESO ES PERFECTA,2 TIENES RAZON TIENES UN CABELLO MUY PARECIDO AL DE MI MADRE PERO HERMIONE TIENE SU ACTITITUD, CARÁCTER, CEREBRO Y SENTIMIENTOS Y ESO VALE MAS PARA MI,3 EL QUE ELLA SEA FASTIDIOSA CON LOS ESTUDIOS ES UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE MAS AMO DE ELLA YA QUE SI NO FUERA ASI YO NO HUBIESE LLEGADO A NINGUNA PARTE Y 4 GRACIAS A QUE ELLA SE LA PASA TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA ES QUE YO Y TODOS LOS DEL E.D HEMOS APRENDIDO ALGO. EN CONCLUSIÓN YO A HERMIONE LE DEBO MI VIDA Y NADA DE LO QUE OCURRA IN NADIE QUE INTERVENGA PODRA HACER QUE ESO CAMBIE, ASI QUE HASTA A LA IDEA DE UNA VES-Harry al fin se saco eso que tenia atravesado en su pecho y que no había podido soltar

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer para que sientas por mi algo parecido a lo que sientes por ella o si?-dijo Ginny ya sin evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran

-No Ginny, no hay nada-dijo con un tono frio y desalmado

-Entonces déjame besarte aunque sea una ves en la vida Harry te lo pido

Harry estuvo tentado a acceder solo para callar a Ginny, pero la imagen de su castaña y el besándose lo hizo entrar en razón-ya te dije que no Ginny, mis besos solo van dirigidos hacia una sola persona y esa no eres tu, así que no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es y vete a la sala común

-En ese caso no me dejas opción-y en seguida saco su varita y dijo-_petrificus totalus_- y un rayo blanco fue directo hacia el pecho del muchacho, pero este ya totalmente molesto por la insistencia de la chica libero parte de su magia interna y encerró el rayo blanco en una clase de esfera de energía

-Creo que esto te pertenece-le dijo y a continuación movió su manos en dirección a Ginny y el rayo blanco le dio a ella de lleno en el pecho paralizándola-_accio varita_- y la varita de Ginny fue a parar a las manos de Harry, dirigió su varita a Ginny y exclamo_-finite incantatem- _y Ginny volvió a moverse

-Y mi varita?-dijo ella buscándola

-Yo la tengo-dijo Harry en tono frio

-Entrégamela-dijo enojada

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que yo lo considere necesario…. Y si piensas acusarme con tu hermano vamos a buscarlo de una ves los dos y así sabremos que opina el, te parece?

Ginny estuvo tentada a decirle que si, pero luego recordó el accidente de la estación del tren y por eso prefirió declinar-de acuerdo Harry tu ganas esta-dijo ella resignada-cuando me la devolverás?

-Cuando yo lo considere conveniente, por el momento me la quedare y ahora vete a la sala común y agradece que no te acuse con la profesora McGonagall

-Esta bien Harry, lo hare como tu digas, buenas noches-dijo resignada y se fue en dirección a la sala común

-Lo que hay que ver-dijo Harry con fastidio, sin siquiera sospechar que alguien había observado toda la escena

-Vaya, vaya quien diría que rechazarías de esa forma a la joven Weasley-dijo una vos arrastrando las palabras de forma misteriosa

-Quien eres y que quieres?-dijo Harry empuñando su varita de forma amenazante. De no ser porque llevaba tiempo viendo otra cara de esa persona durante unos días hubiera reconocido la voz en un pestañeo

-Eh bájale a tu tren Harry-dijo la vos de su amigo Draco Malfoy adoptando su tono normal

-Ah Draco eres tu-dijo el muchacho aliviado

-Si a quien mas esperabas?-dijo su amigo en forma de burla

-No lo se, pero no puedo confiarme, que haces aquí Draco?-pregunto el muchacho de forma curiosa

-Pues estaba terminando mi ronda cuando de repente te vi subir y como yo sabia que hoy no te tocaba ronda a esa hora decidí seguirte

-Pues he de admitir que tienes habilidades como espía, ni te sentí

-Ese es el punto, pero en fin, que hacías Harry, no es normal verte fuera de la cama a estas horas, o por lo menos no es normal que te dejes ver-dijo burlonamente

-Pues estaba reunido con Albus hablando sobre unas cosas, pero no tiene importancia ahora, por el momento solo quiero llegar a mi sala y descansar

-De acuerdo te dejare ``descansar´´ de seguro Hermione debe estar esperándote-dicho comentario provoco coloración en el rostro de Harry

-Eh…. Pues…. Yo…. Buenas noches Draco-dijo Harry nervioso mientras salía corriendo

-Descansa Romeo-dijo el rubio antes de irse a su sala común

En cuanto paso por el lugar donde estaba la entrada a su sala Henry hizo su aparición

-Oh al fin llegas Harry, Hermione ha estado muy preocupada por ti

-Ah hola Henry, en serio estaba muy preocupada? Es que me distraje camino aquí

-Pues si, ha esperado toda la noche hasta que tu llegaras

-Ay demonios que mala suerte, en fin tendré que hablar con ella

-Será lo mejor ya que conozco muy bien a las mujeres, así que de momento no te fastidio mas, pasa adelante muchacho

-Gracias Henry-y el retrato se abrió dejando paso libre a Harry para que entrara, a penas entro lo primero que pudo divisar en la sala fue a Hermione en el sofá leyendo un libro que Harry calculaba había leído mas de 40 veces y sin embargo no se cansaba de el y ese era ``historia de Hogwarts´´-hola Mione-dijo Harry nervioso

-Por todas las brujas y magos Harry donde te habías metido? Por que te tardaste tanto? Estuve toda la noche esperándote

-Perdóname Mione es que me tarde con Albus hablando y después tuve un contratiempo, pero ya llegue

-Si pero me preocupaste, no podía dormir sabiendo que no habías llegado

-Descuida Mione y no te preocupes nada me pasara

-Como se te ocurre decirme que no me preocupe cuando mi novio llega a la sala común a la 1:30 AM

-Perdóname de verdad Mione pero estuve realmente ocupado, ahora descansemos y mañana te detallare todo lo ocurrido si?

-No Harry, quiero saberlo ya, no soporto el sentir que algo esta ocurriendo, porque es así verdad? Algo importante paso, solo eso explica que llegaras tan tarde

-Pues si, paso algo importante pero ya te lo contare en la mañana

-Me lo prometes?-pregunto la castaña aun preocupada

-Claro Mione a penas nos despertemos te lo contare todo. Sigues enojada conmigo?-puso cara de niño bueno

-Pues….-y puso cara de meditarlo-si-dijo sonriendo

-Y no puedo persuadirte para que me perdones?-pregunto acercándose cada ves mas a ella

-Puedes intentarlo-y sin decir mas Harry se apodero de sus labios besándolos cariñosa y apasionadamente, demostrando sus sentimientos hacia ella con cada beso que le daba, mientras que después de que Hermione le diera una afirmativa empezó a saborear la boca de Hermione con su lengua mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la suya. A medida que pasaron los minutos los besos se fueron intensificando a cada momento hasta que Harry empezó a acariciar a Hermione por sus caderas y espalda, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus glúteos, estremeciendo a la chica de la impresión, lo cual Harry noto y se aparto de ella

-Perdón no te quería incomodar Mione, discúlpame

-No te preocupes Harry, no lo hiciste, es que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de caricias

-Será mejor que descansemos, así tendremos energía para mañana-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que no convenció a Hermione

-No Harry por favor, quiero que me acaricies, me gusta como se siente es solo que mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado, después de todo nunca había recibido caricias de esa manera y la verdad me encantó, por favor no te vayas, de verdad quiero que continúes-dijo ella en tono tierno para convencerlo

-De verdad no te incomoda? No te sienta mal?-pregunto el chico dudoso

-Para nada Harry al contrario, me siento súper feliz y a gusto mientras me acaricias, me siento querida

-Eso es porque yo te quiero y muchísimo Mione

-Continuamos?-pregunto con una mirada coqueta

-Como decirle no a esa mirada que tanto adoro?-y sin decir mas Harry la volvió a besar con cariño, ternura, pasión, deseo y amor, muchas emociones en unos besos, pero eran besos que ni con el mas potente obliviate podrían olvidar, además de que volvió a acariciarla, solo que esta ves ella se estremeció pero del gusto esbozando una gran sonrisa, provocando que Harry dejara los labios de Hermione de lado y empezara a besar, lamer y morder su cuello, cosa que impresiono a la chica mas no le molesto ni se preocupo ya que estaba segura de que Harry no trataría de sobrepasarse con ella ni la haría sentir incomoda. Después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, sin que nada pasara aparte de las caricias y los besos. Eran las 9:30 cuando ambos chicos se despertaron y al verse el uno al otro no pudieron más que sonreírse

-Buenos días Mione, dormiste bien?-pregunto el chico antes de inclinar su cabeza para darle un beso cálido y tierno a su novia

-Buenos días cielo, si dormí de maravilla sobre todo porque dormí con mi dulce caballero…. Sabia que no harías nada indebido por eso disfrute tanto de las caricias y los besos-dijo sonriente al momento de besar a su novio

-Pues no te mentiré Mione, por un momento si desee pasar de los besos y caricias, es que me vuelves loco con tu figura-y empezó a engatusarla con besos- tus ojos-otro- tu pelo-otro- tus labios-otro-todo tu ser me enloquece y me hace desearte, siento si eso te molesta Mione-dijo un poco avergonzado

-Ay Harry eres tan tierno e inocente…. Como puedes pensar que me enojaría por eso?-dijo antes de besarlo ella a el dulcemente-es algo normal que me desees así Harry, es común tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres, es mas me siento halagada porque te sientas así conmigo, después de todo eres un chico y yo una chica, seria raro que no sintieras ese deseo por mi…. O bueno por una chica…. Lo que quiero decir es que eso no me molesta, es mas me gusta, pero debo decirte que no estoy segura de dar ese paso aun, espero que eso no te decepcione

-Como crees Mione, tu nunca me decepcionarías y yo no tengo problema con que no quieras, no tengo prisa con eso así que cuando el momento indicado llegue se hará, por el momento lo único que me importa es que estés a gusto conmigo y que estés feliz

-Contigo siempre estoy a gusto y soy feliz, eso nunca lo dudes ya que con nadie mas me siento así y te agradezco que me entiendes el que no quiera dar ese paso aun, pero te aseguro algo, se que no daré ese paso con alguien que no seas tu porque solo contigo lo quiero dar y además se que si lo doy no me arrepentiré, pero quiero que sea un momento intimo y quiero sentirme totalmente lista

-Pues yo esperare hasta ese momento, aunque no puedes asegurar si realmente solo darías ese paso conmigo ya que no sabes si en el futuro te encontraras con alguien que te guste mas que yo y desees estar con ese alguien y no conmigo y a mi me mandes al diablo diciéndome que ya no me quieres a tu lado o algo así o quien sabe pues….-pero fue callado por los propios labios de Hermione que se había lanzado a el para besarlo

-Quiero que me escuches claramente Harry y quiero que oigas bien, yo nunca dejare de quererte, ni te dejaría por alguien mas, jamás se me ocurriría dejarte ya que eres lo mas importante que tengo, eres el chico que mas quiero y la persona que mas adoro en este planeta y de hecho me imagino una vida contigo a mi lado, juntos siempre, porque de ti es de quien yo llevo enamorada años Harry, creo que me enamore de ti desde que me salvaste de ese trol en primer año, y de verdad espero que nunca vuelvas a pensar así Harry, ya que realmente estoy enamorada de ti y se me parte el alma al verte triste o herido y yo nunca seria capaz de abandonarte, así que espero te haya quedado súper claro que yo nunca, por mas que tu quisieras, me alejare de ti oíste? Nunca

Harry por toda respuesta solo pudo darle un beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento-Mione yo no se que es lo que he hecho para merecerte, de verdad que no entiendo como puedo ser merecedor de una chica como tu-dijo volviéndola a besar. Pasado un rato decidieron ir a desayunar si quedaba algo ya que sabían como era ron con la comida, se levantaron del sillón se bañaron y se tomaron de la mano para salir de la sala común

-Nos vamos señorita Granger?-pregunto mientras le besaba la mano como si fuera una princesa

-Por su puesto señor Potter-dijo sonrojándose por el beso tan bello que le dio

-Hermione….

-Si Harry?

-No te lo tomes a mal pero…..

-Pero que?

-Pero espero que algún día dejes de ser llamada señorita Granger y te llamen señora Potter

Hermione no podía creer eso, era como si su mas deseado sueño se volviera realidad, Harry le estaba prácticamente confesando que deseaba casarse con ella, al oírlo se detuvo en seco y Harry pensó haber metido la pata, peor su preocupación se acabo al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y unos labios sobre los suyos

-no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por portar tu apellido Harry-dijo y al momento la beso el a ella mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente. Después de otros minutos disfrutando el uno del otro al fin se decidieron a bajar y llegaron al gran comedor donde curiosamente todavía había bastante gente comiendo, fueron directos a sus puestos y empezaron a comer

-Voz que je jadadon janto-pregunto Ron con mucha comida en su boca

-Ay Ron has el favor de no hablar con la boca llena sabes que eso me desagrada-dijo la castaña con desagrado

Ron como respuesta abrió mas la boca para mostrarle el contenido de su boca, cosa que molesto mucho a Hermione pero mas aun a su acompañante que le lanzo una mirada a ron con la cual, si las miradas mataran, ya estaría velando a ron cosa que el noto en seguida y al momento se trago todo y dijo-perdón Hermione no te fastidiare mas con la comida lo prometo-dijo algo asustado cosa que Hermione noto y vio a Harry con la mirada de satisfacción en su cara, por un momento quiso reclamarle el que la pensara incapaz de pelear sus batallas ella misma pero luego recapacitó y se dio cuenta que lo hacia para hacer que nada la molestara a ella, así que en ves de reclamarle le apretó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Muchas gracias Harry, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo al cual el correspondió para luego separase y en seguida Hermione recordó algo importante-Harry recuerda que me debes una explicación por lo de anoche

-Lo de anoche?-Harry recordó confundido lo que paso anoche y empezó a recordar los besos, caricias, todo ese deseo, todo ese amor que se mostraban hasta que recordó que le prometió explicarle el por que llego tarde y decidido a ser totalmente sincero con ella le contesto-ah claro si tienes razón Mione vamos a la sala común y te lo cuento con facilidad

-De que hablan?-pregunto Ron que acababa de tragar para preguntar

-Es que Harry llego tarde anoche…. Bueno esta madrugada técnicamente y me prometió decirme lo que le paso

-Y que fue eso que paso colega?-pregunto Ron antes de meterse una pierna de pavo a la boca

-Pues de eso hablaremos en nuestra sala común-dijo el para aclarar que estaba refiriéndose a la de ellos dos

-Pues lo tendrán que hacer en la de Gryffindor ya que yo también quiero saber-dijo el pecoso decidido

A Harry esto no le cayo muy bien ya que esperaba estar a solas con su Mione pero Ron era su amigo y no debía de excluirlo además que su hermana estaba involucrada y no sabia si debía mencionar es o no frente a el, pero se decidió a que debía de confiar en su amigo así que después de pensarlo dijo-de acuerdo iremos a tu habitación de prefecto para tener mas privacidad- y así hicieron, fueron rumbo a la habitación de ron agradeciendo que era sábado al llegar allá insonorizaron la puerta y Harry comenzó su relato y lo termino sin interrupción alguna sin omitir ningún detalle

-Por dios que se ha creído Ginny al tratar de besarte o sabrá dios que tenia pensado hacerte por la fuerza, mas le vale que no intente mas nada sino se las vera conmigo-dijo Hermione indignada

-Ey tranquila Hermione, recuerda que hablamos de mi hermana

-La cual trato de besar por la fuerza a MI novio y sabrá dios si pretendía algo mas

-Como te atreves a sugerir algo así de mi hermana Hermione? Mas te vale que no te pases o te las veras conmigo-en ese momento lamento lo que dijo ya que al instante Harry se levanto dispuesto a lo que fuera por proteger a Hermione

-Tu le tocas un solo cabello del cuerpo a mi Mione y te juro Ronald Bilius Weasley que te quitare las ganas de volver a vernos en tu miserable vida haciendo que te arrepientas de el momento en que decidiste amenazarla, esta claro?-dijo enojado Harry mientras apuntaba al corazón de Ron con su varita

-S….si Harry lo juro perdóname, no fue mi intensión se que no debí amenazarla pero perdí la cabeza, se que es culpa de mi hermana y hare lo que este a mi alcance por lograr que te deje tranquilo en serio-dijo el Weasley bien asustado ya que sabia que enfrentarse a Harry Potter enojado era como firmar una sentencia de muerte y mas aun si te metías con el amor de su vida

-Mejor y perdón por la amenaza pero debes entender que no permitiré que nadie trate de hacer algo contra mi Mione

-Te entiendo Harry y lo siento mucho, cometí un grave error y perdóname tu también herms de verdad no se que me paso, me disculpan?

-Claro Ron-contestaron al unísono

-Bueno hablemos de lo del heredero de los fundadores

-Pues como les dije soy algo así como decir el tátara-tátara-tataranieto de 3 de los fundadores, ya que Gryffindor se caso con Ravenclaw y tuvieron un niño el cual se caso son la hija de Hufflepuff y ellos tuvieron una niña que se caso con mi tatarabuelo Joseph Potter con lo cual podemos suponer que soy descendiente de esos 3 fundadores y como tengo parte del ser del heredero de Slytherin eso me vuelve también su heredero

-Guao, hermano si que la tienes dura, pero eso explica el porque de tanta inteligencia, además de audacia, un gran valor y ese deseo protector, todo eso es por los poderes de esos los 4 grandes, técnicamente podemos decir que te pertenece el castillo-bromeo el pelirrojo

-Ron no es técnicamente tengo sangre de los 4 fundadores, de hecho soy el dueño absoluto del castillo-dijo Harry con algo de pesadez

-Pero entonces es perfecto, puedes deshacerte de los Slytherin

-Claro que no hará eso Ron o si Harry?-pregunto Hermione mas que todo por habito ya que sabia que Harry jamás haría eso

-Claro que no Mione esta es la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería y fue fundada por 4 magos con el objetivo de tener 4 casa y así se quedara, el hecho de que sea el heredero de Hogwarts no me da derecho a destruir o cambiar lo que me dejaron mis predecesores

-bueno si lo pones de ese modo si creo que tienes razón, pero bueno dejemos eso por el momento ya que sabemos que entrenaras duramente con los hechizos que puedas encontrar en el libro, así que ahora ocupémonos por algo mas importante o sea la animagia

-Sabia que eso era lo que te interesaría más-dijo Harry sonriendo a su amigo

-Pues claro ser un animago seria de lo mejor, así que a que hora nos reuniremos con Dumbledore?

-Puede ser ahora mismo si quieren-comento el ojiverde

-Claro, vamos-dijo ron entusiasmado

-Tu que dices amor?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Hermione que se sonrojo por el apodo

-Claro vamos, me muero por empezar…. Y por cierto gracias por el apodo-le dijo al oído antes de darle un cariñoso beso en los labios

-Ya no cuenten dinero frente a los pobres

-Ay vamos ron tienes a Luna

-Si pero igual ella no esta aquí, además tenemos una cita pendiente con nuestros destinos, así que separen sus labios y caminen

-Cita con el destino?-dijo el ojiverde-creo que cometí un error al decírtelo-dijo provocando la risa de su novia la cual fue tan contagiosa que terminaron todos muriéndose de la risa. Después de unos minutos se serenaron y fueron camino al despacho de Dumbledore

Al llegar a la gárgola Harry dijo la contraseña y subieron hasta quedar frente a la puerta del despacho del director, después de recibir una afirmativa el trío dorado entro en su despacho, donde estaban el director y su mano derecha Snape con un caldero con una poción de un color oscuro

-Ah Harry que bueno que viniste, creí que declinarías a mi propuesta

-Como crees Albus, es una oportunidad única, como estas Severus? has usado tus dotes como antes-dijo bromeando a Snape que no se molesto con el comentario, de hecho hasta le pareció agradable

-Ay Potter deberías dejar de jugar con tu suerte, esta vez no te daría oportunidad como anoche

-Ya quisieras tu, pero igual esa es la poción?-pregunto intrigado

-Exacto, y créeme sabe peor de lo que luce

-Que alentador eres Severus-dijo con irania

-Que te puedo decir, es uno de mis dotes-dijo haciendo una mueca que todos concordaron que fue una pequeña sonrisa, ron y Hermione no se lo podían creer ya que nunca se maginaron que Snape y Harry de un momento a otro tuvieran esa relación mas sin embargo ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de eso

-Bien estoy seguro que Harry les comento por que están aquí no?-ambos asintieron-muy bien primero deben formar un circulo cada uno a su alrededor, necesitan tener sus varitas con la mano derecha en dirección a los frascos que el profesor Snape les hará entrega y cuando el haz de luz que saldrá de su varita golpee el frasco se tomaran el contenido de estos, esa poción despertara el poder de su animal interior a partir de ahí deberán practicar sus transformaciones hasta que las logren dominar a la perfección, no se preocupen si se tardan meses, eso es totalmente normal, a tu padre y sus amigos les tomo 1 año entero dominarla, pero confío en que ustedes o harán en mucho menos, ahora comiencen

Y así ellos trazaron los círculos a su alrededor, Snape les entrego los frascos con las pociones y ellos apuntaron con sus varitas, luego Dumbledore empezó a decir palabras que ninguno pudo entender y de un momento a otro un rayo blanco salió de cada una de sus varitas golpeando el contenido de cada frasco, en ese momento empezaron a beber la poción, ron la dejo por la mitad y la soltó ya que el sabor era espantoso, Hermione tomo un poco mas y luego soltó el frasco pero Harry soporto el terrible sabor y se tomo toda la poción sin dejar nada en el frasco, en ese momento los tres jóvenes sintieron un poder dentro de ellos despertando e indicándoles que lo liberaran y así hicieron, de un momento a otro Hermione tenia un pico en ves de boca, le salieron varias plumas amarillas de sus brazos, de sus pies salieron garras en donde estaban las uñas, parece que la forma animaga de Hermione seria un águila cuando la dominara

Ron por su parte su cabello se torno marrón y le salió pelo por sus brazos y piernas además de unas fuertes garras de sus manos y pies, seria un perro como sirius solo que marrón

Pero lo que sorprendió a todos es que de Harry no quedaba nada humano, se había convertido en un muy grande y majestuoso fénix muy parecido a fawkes pero más grande

-Imposible es la primera ves que veo que alguien perfecciona la transformación animaga al primer intento-dijo Snape sorprendido al ver a Harry convertido en fénix

-Es de verdad impresionante, este chico tiene mas poder del que parece, es sinceramente impresionante

-Aunque sus amigos no lo lograron pero no se quedan atrás la señorita Granger dentro de un mes máximo debe de poder perfeccionar su forma de águila, el señor Weasley en un poco más de un mes tendrá toda su forma de perro a la perfección, es muy impresionante

-Ya lo creo Severus, Harry me escuchas bien?-el fénix asintió-eres la primera persona que conozco que se logra transforma en fénix, lo cual es muy bueno ya que como sabes estas aves tienen la habilidad de ser inmortales al renacer de sus cenizas, pero no te preocupes si mueres en estado fénix al tu renacer no tendrás que volver a vivir tu vida humana, esta quedara intacta-el fénix asintió para dar a entender que había comprendido además de sentirse aliviado-bueno Harry probemos tus lagrimas te parece?-el fénix volvió a asentir-Severus me harías el favor

-De acuerdo Albus-saco su varita, apunto a Dumbledore y exclamo-_sectumsempra-_y empezaron a salir heridas sangrantes del cuerpo del anciano, Harry sin dudarlo un solo segundo se dirigió a el y comenzó a llorar para curarle las heridas, las cuales al recibir la primera lagrima comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente-impresionante

-De verdad que si-dijo Dumbledore-bien Harry trata de volver a la normalidad-el fénix asintió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse y de un momento a otro ya era el de nuevo

-Guao fue increíble, no pensé que mi animal seria un fénix pero me alegra que así sea

-Es muy increíble como lo dominaste Harry, eres el primer mago de todos los tiempos en lograrlo al primer intento después de los 4 fundadores, aunque eso explicaría el por que no lo crees?

-Si creo que tienes razón, oye que pasara con ellos?-pregunto señalando a sus amigos quienes se veían el uno al otro

-Dentro de uno o dos meses como máximo dominaran sus transformaciones a la perfección, así que no te angusties por ellos, ya pueden volver a la normalidad chicos-dijo el anciano mirando en dirección a la emplumada Hermione y el peludo ron

Los chicos volvieron a la normalidad y Hermione salto sobre Harry para abrazarlo

-Harry eso fue increíble, eres un hermoso fénix y lo lograste a la primera, estoy totalmente orgullosa-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de plantarle un gran beso en los labios

-Gracias Mione-dijo después del beso-ustedes también estuvieron geniales van muy avanzados yo solo lo logre por el poder de los 4 grandes

-No Harry ese es tu poder no te menosprecies eso ahora es tuyo y debes sentirte orgulloso por eso

-La señorita Granger tiene razón Harry, eso fue único de verdad, así que siéntete orgulloso de disfrutar tu logro

-Pues la verdad es que me sentí sensacional en esa forma, fue increíble, ahora solo debemos esperar hasta que ustedes terminen sus transformaciones y seremos el trío de animagos, además que podre competir contigo volando

-Pues espero poder transformarme pronto ya quiero ser un águila

-Ni lo menciones ya quiero terminar de ser un perro

-Tranquilo ron siempre lo has sido-dijo una sonriente Hermione mientras seguía abrazada a su novio

-Gra…. Que? Oye eso es cruel

-Bueno chicos váyanse a disfrutar del día y mañana hay ida a hosmade así que vayan a disfrutar

El trío se fue rumbo al lago donde se encontrarían con luna para pasar una agradable tarde entre los cuatro y diciéndole las nuevas acerca del nuevo animago del grupo

**Bueno díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o no, dejen reviews y que no les de pena criticarme ya que con eso corregiré los defectos y tampoco les de pena felicitarme ya que eso es lo que me impulsa a continuar (XD) bueno nos leeremos en el próximo Cap. También les agradezco a todos por los reviews que me han dejado, agradezco a lucecita11 la cual ha estado siempre la pendiente de mi historia y a Lanyera, Fernando y Allie por sus alentadores y comentaros y a Yuli por los consejos para mi fic los cuales agradezco mucho**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno volví yo con otro Cap espero que sea de su agrado se me ha dificultado un poco el continuar la historia pero les aseguro que no la abandonare. También quiero aprovechar de corregir un pequeño error que tuve en el capitulo anterior que cuando yo me puse a leerlo me dije como pude cometer esa estupidez, el error lo cometí cuando aclaraba el por que Harry es el heredero de los fundadores igual lo corregiré ahorita en la escena del Cap anterior así que sin nada mas que decir les dejo el siguiente Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Perdón? Que dices? Yo el heredero de Gryffindor?

-Así es Harry, pero no solo de Gryffindor, eres el heredero de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff

-QUE? Como es eso posible Albus?

-Pues veras Harry, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, el cual se caso con la hija de Hufflepuff, **ellos a su vez tuvieron una hija **(esto fue lo que me falto en el anterior) y esta contrajo matrimonio con Joseph Potter tu tatarabuelo

-Eso quiere decir que soy el heredero de 3 de las 4 casas?

-Pues en realidad eres el heredero de las 4 casa, gracias a que tienes sangre del heredero de Slytherin

* * *

><p>Pero lo que sorprendió a todos es que de Harry no quedaba nada humano, se había convertido en un muy grande y majestuoso fénix muy parecido a fawkes pero más grande<p>

El trío se fue rumbo al lago donde se encontrarían con luna para pasar una agradable tarde entre los cuatro y diciéndole las nuevas acerca del nuevo animago del grupo

_Cap 8_

-Vaya Harry felicidades por ser animago eso es de verdad impresionante, ya los quiero ver a los tres en sus formas animagas y tomarles una foto como recuerdo aunque espero que los guple burbers (los acabo de inventar) no aparezcan en la foto molestando

-Descuida Lunita que eso no pasara-dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a luna y les lanzaba una mirada a sus amigos indicándoles que no tenia la menor idea de que era un guple burber

-Oye Harry podría pedirte un favor-dijo la rubia con vos soñadora

-Si claro lun dime que quieres-su castaña estuvo a punto de ponerse celosa por el lun pero recapacito ya que luna no era más que la amiga de Harry de hecho después de ella misma se podría decir que Luna era su mejor amiga además una muy buena amiga de ella y para completar era la novia de Ron

-Pues quería saber si te puedes convertir en fénix para ver uno de cerca además que tengo ganas de tocar uno-dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa que convence a cualquiera

-De acuerdo lun lo hare-y en ese instante cerro los ojos y se concentro y de un momento a otro una llamarada de fuego rodeo a Harry para dejar en su lugar un hermoso y gran fénix

-Guao es increíble, si eres tu no Harry?-el fénix asintió- es increíble aunque eres un poco mas grande de lo normal aunque eso me parece aun mas grandioso, y se siente bien estar transformado en fénix?-el fénix volvió a asentir-oye y es cierto que los fénix tienen una fuerza impresionante?-esta ves el fénix no cabeceó sino que fue directo a ella y extendió su gran garra para que luna la tomara, la chica lo hizo pero el fénix no reacciono ya que estaba fijo mirando a la castaña-creo que quiere que también vengas herms-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Pero creo que será mu….-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Harry emprendió el vuelo hacia ella tomándola de la túnica y elevándose en el aire con una increíble facilidad pero sin dar vueltas ni piruetas ya que sabia que si lo hacia su castaña lo mataba todas las veces que fuera necesario. Luna por su parte tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro esa era una experiencia única e inigualable. Pasados unos minutos Harry decidió que era hora de parar y bajo hasta que las chicas pudieron tocar el suelo y las dejo ahí

-Harry no se como agradecértelo de verdad eres de lo mejor gracias por concederme este capricho-dijo la chica sonriendo con lagrimas de alegría por el gesto que había tenido su amigo con ella para que disfrutara

Harry descendió un poco mas y otra llamarada lo envolvió devolviéndolo a su forma normal-no hay por que lun para están los amigos no?

-Sinceramente Harry no se como agradecértelo-y se acerco al chico y le dio un amistoso abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla cosa que extrañamente a Hermione no le molesto en lo absoluto, es mas le pareció tierno el gesto y sonrió dulcemente, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de cierto pelirrojo que estaba un tanto desconcertado por el hecho de que su novia estuviera siendo tan cariñosa con su amigo-de verdad eres el mejor amigo que he tenido-y ante la mirada de su novio agrego-claro que es mi mejor amigo ya que tu eres mi querido novio Ronald así que quita esa cara o te podría morder un angryfixer (inventado)

-Bueno Lunita creo que debemos irnos para dejar a la pareja sola-dijo ron tratando de zafarla de los brazos de su amigo

-Espera un momento Ronald-le indico luna-herms me prestas a tu novio por unos 5 minutos porfa

-Claro Luna hablen tranquilos-dijo sonriéndoles sinceramente y Harry sabia que estaba alegre y por eso no se preocupo

-Que necesita mi querida lun?-dijo Harry a su amiga

-Pues que si no mal recuerdo el cumple de herms es el martes no es así?

-Correcto, de hecho quería pedirte que mañana me acompañaras a hosmade y me ayudaras a escogerle el mejor regalo puedes?

-Claro Harry te ayudare encantada pero yo también necesito un favor tuyo

-Y que es?

-Veras entre los dos debemos asegurarnos de que herms no pise siquiera la sala común de Gryffindor ni el lunes por la noche ni el martes hasta la noche, a penas se despierten te la llevas a dar un paseo o algo, lo importante es que no pise la sala común de Gryffindor hasta el martes al final de las clases, porque ahí le haremos una fiesta sorpresa

-De acuerdo yo me encargare personalmente de eso, tienes la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor?

-No pero entrare con ron aunque sea complicado ya que no puedo salir sin el

-Igual es mejor que la sepas es ``ceniza de fénix´´

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Harry te prometo que nadie mas la sabrá, de eso puedes estar seguro

-De acuerdo lun, a partir de aquí me asegurare de alejarla lo mas posible

-Bueno en ese caso volvamos-dijo Luna volviendo a donde estaban su amiga y su novio

Mientras que Harry y luna hablaban, Ron y Hermione tenían una pequeña discusión

-Como se te ocurre desconfiar de ellos Ron? Harry es MI novio y mejor amigo y el tuyo también, como puedes siquiera pensar en que seria capaz de traicionarnos

-Pues yo no se Hermione pero me parece muy sospechoso todo lo que ocurrió

-Pero de que demonios estas hablando?

-Por favor se lleva a Luna a dar un paseo en su forma de fénix, encima Luna le agrádese y le da un abrazo y un beso y el corresponde, y ahora se van a hablar algo privado, por favor tu eres la lista, date cuenta de la verdad

-De verdad que estas patético Ronald, en primera Harry NOS llevo de paseo porque a mi también me llevo y lo hizo porque Luna quería y Harry es su AMIGO y los amigos se tratan bien los unos a los otros, en segunda Luna le agradeció el tremendo gesto de que Harry le permitió ver su forma de fénix, sabes cuantas personas tienen la oportunidad de ver a un fénix de cerca, o de tocarlo o aun peor de dar un paseo con uno? Ron eso es algo grandioso, es un momento de gusto total y le agradeció dicho gesto de la mejor manera que pudo, la cual fue con un beso en la MEJILLA y un abrazo AMISTOSO y claro que va a corresponder es su amiga es mas después de mi ella es su mejor amiga, que tiene de malo? y tercero que tiene de malo que vayan a hablar acerca de algo en privado? No hay nada que les prohíba a los amigos tener secretos y es mas es muy probable que ni sea algo tan importante, deben estar planeando algo y no quieren que nadie se entere, necesitas más ron o es suficiente?

-Pues yo lo sigo viendo sospechoso pero seguiré tu consejo, pero no le sacare los ojos de encima a Harry

-Eres un inmaduro Ron-le replico la castaña

-y tu una ingenua-le contesto Ron

-Que pasa aquí?-pregunto la voz del ojiverde

-Es que Ron es un inmaduro ya que no quiere aceptar que tengo razón en que si no termina sus deberes hoy mismo va a sacar 0 en la evaluación de pociones el lunes

-Ella tiene razón Ronald si no le pones empeño no lograras salir adelante-dijo la rubia con su encantadora voz

-De acuerdo voy a hacerlos, nos vemos Lunita-y se acerco a la chica y le planto un beso en los labios, pero no fue uno dulce y tierno como los de Harry y Hermione, estos fueron duros, apasionado y desesperados, Ron buscaba indicios de que a Harry le molestara lo que estaba haciendo pero este parecía muy distraído hablando animadamente con la castaña ``que gran actor es´´ pensó ron mientras seguía con su frio beso

-Ronald ya basta por favor me lastimaste el labio-dijo la rubia al ver que Ron mas que una persona parecía una maquina besando por besar pero no para producir cariño-será mejor que hagas tus deberes y mejores tu animo-le dijo molesta

-De acuerdo me voy-y se fue sin decir nada ni a Hermione o Harry

-Pero a ese que le ha picado?-pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Pues que es un inmaduro que mas va a ser?-le contesto Hermione enfadada con el pelirrojo

-Pues mas le vale mejorar su actitud ya que a mi no me gusta salir con chicos así…. Pero bueno por ahora los dejare solos chicos, no quiero hacer mal trío

-Para nada Luna tu no haces mal trío quédate con nosotros y disfrutemos de la tarde los tres que les parece?

-Pues a mi me encantaría pero depende de ti herms, pero no importa si prefieres que me vaya se que probablemente prefieras estar a solas con Harry y mi presencia no es mas que un estorbo

-De eso nada luna tu eres mi amiga, de hecho la mejor que he tenido por lo tanto pienso disfrutar este día junto a mi novio y mi mejor amiga, que te parece?

-Oh herms encantada los acompaño, de verdad no les molesta la presencia de la loca del castillo?

-Pues a mi no me molesta porque entre nosotros no hay una loca, porque yo nada mas veo a mi mejor amiga que también es mi novia la cual llena mis días de alegría y con la cual se que puedo dejar mi vida en sus manos, y a mi segunda mejor amiga con la cual se que puedo contar en cualquier momento sea bueno o malo y siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar así sea en lo mas mínimo y tiene una presencia muy encantadora, que opinas tu amor?-le pregunto a su castaña

-Opino que no perdamos mas el tiempo y disfrutemos los tres de este hermoso día-y así se fueron a disfrutar de ese día los tres juntos, Hermione y Harry dejaron a Luna en medio de los dos para que se sintiera en confianza ya que la chica necesitaba de eso, porque todo el mundo en el castillo la había menospreciado nada mas por ver que es diferente de ellos, todos menos el trío dorado que en ves de ver a una loca veían a una hermosa chica de piel clara y bella, de rubios y despampanantes cabellos sedosos, con unos ojos profundos con un tono azul grisáceo lo que la hacia mas interesante todavía, la cual solo buscaba a personas que la aceptaran como es, y para su suerte los había encontrado, ahora podía decir que tenia amigos, no eran muchos pero a ella eso le daba igual ya que eran los mejores del mundo, los cuales en esos momentos rechazaron tener una tarde para los dos solos nada mas para compartirla con ella, luna nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, ni siquiera al empezar su noviazgo con Ron, porque a pesar de todo, los que la hacían sentir sinceramente en familia eran esos dos chicos cada uno a un lado de ella, mientras le contaban anécdotas de todo lo que habian hecho en sus primero años en Hogwarts entre otras cosas

-Chicos realmente les agradezco este increíble día que pasamos hoy, se que debieron desear estar a solas pero prefirieron soportarme a mi y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, lamento haber sido una carga el día de hoy pero lo disfrute bastante

-A ver lunática-dijo Harry pero no en forma de burla sino una forma amistosa que en ves de herir a Luna lo que hizo fue sacarle una sonrisa-que parte de que pasar el día contigo no fue para nada malo ni pesado no entiendes?

-Es cierto Luna tu compañía es totalmente gratificante, es mas te quería preguntar si nos querías acompañar mañana a hosmade-pregunto la castaña sonriéndole a su amiga

-De verdad les gustaría que fuéramos los tres juntos? No les molestaría no pasar todo el tiempo juntos?

-Pues para estar juntos siempre podemos estar en nuestra sala privada por la noches y por las mañanas o al hacer nuestros deberes, en fin tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros, por eso queremos aprovechar el otro tiempo para estar con nuestros amigos, verdad amor?-pregunto el moreno a su castaña

-Exacto cielo por lo tanto señorita Luna usted esta en la obligación de acompañarnos mañana en hosmade todo el día, esta claro?

-Si señores Potter-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que provoco que los muchachos se pusieran peor que un tomate-jajajaja que chistosos chicos jajajaja sus caras no tienen precio jajajaja-dijo ella sin parar de reír ocasionando que los chicos fueran contagiados por esas risas, al pasar unos minutos se calmaron y se fueron cada uno a su sala común-nos veremos mañana, que descansen-y les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para luego irse a su sala común

Iba rumbo a su sala común cuando Hermione se detuvo

-Que ocurre amor?-le pregunto su novio

-Es que pienso que debo ir a hablar con Ron-dijo ella de repente y girando rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, haciendo que Harry maquinase muy rápido alguna excusa para evitarlo ya que a pesar de que todavía no habian comenzado con los preparativos prefería prevenir cualquier cosa

-No creo que debas hablar con el ahora recuerda lo testarudo que es, además solo empeorarías las cosas ya que si esta del mal humor no entenderá, ahora si esperas hasta mañana a la hora de la comida cuando esta mas manso que un cachorro, ahí le puedes hablar con tranquilidad, además debe recapacitar ya que necesita nuestra ayuda con los deberes

La castaña lo pensó un momento pero decidió que su novio tenia razón por lo cual prefirió hacerle caso-sabes desde que despertaste tu poder de Ravenclaw te has vuelto insoportablemente inteligente-bromeo ella

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, en el que tuve que vivir 5 años mientras que mi mejor amiga sabelotodo hacia gala de su superior inteligencia dejándonos a todos como tontos

-Y que piensas de esa sabelotodo ahora?-pregunto con coquetería

-Que es la chica mas perfecta que he conocido y que apenas lleguemos a nuestra sala común me tirare con ella en el sofá para besarla y acariciarla

-Pues entonces vamos a ir

-Después de usted señora Potter-la chica se ruborizo y se fueron a su sala común para cumplir su pedido

Al día siguiente Harry insistió en que dieran un paseo por el lago después de comer, para evitar que fuera a la sala común, a las 10 AM ya fuera hora de partir a hosmade

-Como siempre espero que esta visita les sea entretenida y tengan un buen comportamiento, espero verlos de regreso a las 6

Cuando llegaron a hosmade Luna y Harry se encargaron de que Hermione se probara un gran montón de ropa para que Harry aprovechara y le comprara el regalo, cosa que fue algo difícil ya que nada lo convencía, hasta que Hermione comento que el collar de platino con incrustaciones de diamantes que estaba en el mostrador era precioso, cosa que Harry aprovecho para comprárselo, el precio fue bastante elevado pero el chico no le dio importancia y al decirle a la vendedora que era un regalo especial para la mujer que ama la chica le dio un generoso descuento y le comento que dicho collar era mágico ya que si al momento de que la persona lo reciba este brilla significa que tiene un fututo prometedor con la persona que se lo regalo. Ron por su parte había decidido quedarse en el castillo a pensar en lo que le comento Hermione y empezó a darse cuenta de que tenia razón ya que el no era el propietario de luna y ella era amiga de Harry, dispuesto a enmendar su error se dispuso a ayudar a sus compañeros a arreglar la sala común para la fiesta de Hermione

-Que bueno que decidiste ayudar Ron, lo hubiera sido lo mismo si su mejor amigo no colabora-le dijo Neville-por el momento solo estamos haciendo los preparativos, mañana en la noche adornaremos la sala y el martes en la mañana terminaremos todo

-Pues aquí estoy chicos, así que manos a la obra-y se pasaron toda la tarde en eso, planeando como decorarían la sala hasta que ron recordó algo muy importante-maldición el regalo

-Que? No se lo has comprado?-pregunto Seamus indignado

-Es que no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo

-Viejo estas en un dilema

-Ya lo se no tienes que repetirlo, pero ya pensare en algo, tu que le tienes?

-Un perfume mágico, hace que tenga el olor preferido de las personas que lo huelan

-Y tu Neville?

-Yo le tengo una flor mágica, nunca se marchita y cambia de color dependiendo del estado de ánimo de su dueño

-Vaya pues entonces creo que ya se que le puedo dar, pero el problema es como lo comprare

-No se viejo, pero creo que necesitaras ayuda de un profesional en eso

-Si supongo que necesitare la ayuda de Harry par ir a hosmade, iré mañana cuando a ella le toca runas antiguas

-Si creo será lo mejor

Mientras tanto Harry, Hermione y Luna estaban volviendo de su día en hosmade-y ahora que hacemos-pegunto el ojiverde

-No se, por lo general siempre estabas ocupado haciendo algo con Ron en el pasado-le comento su novia

-Si pero lo que pasa es que lo que hacia con el eran los deberes atrasados, de los cuales nos encargamos hace días

-Pues si, entonces vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor para ver que hacer con Ron, no les parece curioso que se haya quedado?

-Si extrañamente curioso, pero igual yo preferiría que leyéramos un rato, después de todo quiero empezar a leer mi libro de los fundadores

-De acuerdo vayamos a la biblioteca entonces, te parece Luna?-le pregunto a la rubia

-Claro, quiero leer un libro que me indique donde encontrar fily filders rosados

-Eh claro…. Vamos-dijo el ojiverde sin entender de qué hablaba su amiga rubia, pero tenia que aprovechar de distraer a Hermione. Mientras leía su libro Harry empezó a ver una gran variedad de hechizos los cuales nunca había visto como para detener el tiempo, hechizos que cumplen la función de la poción multijugos, escudos capaces de resistir a las maldiciones imperdonables entre otros. Ya cuando la biblioteca cerró logro convencer a Hermione de irse directamente a su sala común donde continuaron leyendo

-Vaya Harry ese libro debe de tener hechizos muy buenos

-Los tiene, sus efectos son impresionantes, por ejemplo este- se apunto con su varita y exclamo- _ferulio-_y el aspecto de Harry cambio y de un momento a otro era idéntico a Draco Malfoy

-Es increíble, es igual a usar poción multijugos

-Lo se,_ finite_-y volvió a la normalidad- hay un montón de hechizos de ataque, defensa, protección entre otras cosas

-Pues es increíble, con eso estoy segura de que vencerás a Voldemort

-Eso espero, así como también espero sobrevivir

-Claro que sobrevivirás Harry se que lo harás

-Pero Mione entiende que la profecía dice que uno debe morir a manos del otro y solo yo puedo matarlo porque el me escogió a mi para ser su asesino, pero no se si sea capaz de quitarle la vida a Tom, yo no soy un asesino

-Lo se Harry pero no permitiré que mueras, eso nunca así que será mejor que entrenes y así ganes la batalla

-Intentare lo mas que pueda, y con el poder de los herederos se me hará mas fácil la tarea

-Exacto, pero por ahora descansemos un rato, mañana tenemos clase con Snape y quiero llegar a tiempo

-De acuerdo pero vamos a dormir en una de las habitaciones ya que las piernas me fastidian por no permitirles descansar como se debe

-Ah…. De acuerdo Harry-dijo desilusionada ya que se había acostumbrado a dormir con su Harry

-bien dormimos en tu habitación o en la mía?-pregunto sonriente

-Que?

-No pensaras que no dormiríamos juntos o si? Mione solo contigo es que logro descansar sin tener pesadillas y no voy a dejarte ir así como así

-Pero Harry, una cosa es dormir en el sofá y otra en….en…. una cama los dos juntos-dijo sonrojada por el hecho de dormir con Harry en la misma cama

-Acaso no confías en mi?

-Claro que si Harry

-Entonces no se diga mas y vamos a mi habitación y descansemos

-De acuerdo Harry, vamos

Y así se fueron a dormir juntos en la cama de Harry donde durmieron abrazados y a gusto soñando felizmente. A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con la mitad del cuerpo de Hermione sobre el suyo mientras se mantenían abrazados, el chico le dio un beso en la frente con el cual la chica despertó

-Buenos días amor, como dormiste?-le pregunto el ojiverde

-Buenos días cielo, dormí de lo mejor ya que dormí junto al chico que mas quiero, que hora es?-pregunto viendo que la luz del día estaba algo fuerte

-Pues son las…. Por Merlín y Morgana, son las 7:20, tenemos 40 minutos para vestirnos e ir a clase de Severus-dijo él

-Por cierto ahora que recuerdo desde cuando lo llamas Severus y desde cuando se llevan tan bien?-le pregunto la chica

-Pues es una larga historia, por ahora duchémonos para ir a clase, ya hablaremos luego

En 30 minutos ya se habian bañado y vestido y salieron corriendo rumbo a la clase de Snape, gracias a dios Draco les había enseñado el pasadizo secreto, trataron de llevar a Ron con ellos pero seguía sin confiar en Malfoy, Harry y Hermione llegaron 2 minutos antes de que empezara la clase y Ron un minuto después. Pasaron el resto de las clases normal, Harry por petición de McGonagall mostro en la clase su transformación animaga con la cual dejo a sus compañeros perplejos. Ya cuando a Hermione le tocaban runas antiguas Ron aprovecho de hablar con Harry

-Bueno hermano quedamos solo nosotros

-Pues por el momento si, oye como van los arreglos de la fiesta?

-Muy bien, pero por ahora necesito tu ayuda

-Que ocurre? No me digas que olvidaste el regalo de Mione

-Pues es eso exactamente-dijo Ron con vergüenza

-Dios Ron jamás cambiaras, me imagino que quieres que te lleve a hosmade para que lo compres me equivoco?

-Veo que cada ves eres mas inteligente

-Bien vamos- y se fueron a hosmade, donde Ron le compro a Hermione un libro que le permitía almacenar cualquier información de otro libro para tener más información en uno solo. Ya cuando llegaron vieron que Hermione debí haber salido de clase hace unos 20 minutos, así que Harry se fue a buscarla y Ron fue a verificar si ya todo estaba listo

-Hola amor perdón por tardarme pero estuve practicando con Ron y bueno se me paso la hora

-Descuida cielo se lo importante que es para ti entrenar para ganar el inter-escolar, lo mas seguro es que cuando lo ganes te den cupo para jugar con Inglaterra

-Eso espero de verdad que seria esplendido

-Tranquilo que lo lograras

-Bueno que tal si vamos a descansar un rato, que te parece si leemos algo?

-Te digo Harry si hace un año me hubieran dicho que llegaría el día en que seria la novia de Harry Potter y este para entretenerse decidiría leer pensaría que había enloquecido

-Pues bueno el amor cambia a la gente, así que, que dices?

-Pues vamos, así aprenderás mas hechizos

Y así se fueron a leer un rato mas, Hermione practico un poco su trasformación animaga pero no vario mucho los resultados ya que se veía igual a la primera ves solo que con mas plumas en los brazos

-Oye te ves muy guapa Mione-bromeo Harry, por toda respuesta Hermione se limitó a verlo amenazantemente con sus ojos de águila-oh vamos Mione es que te ves graciosa

Hermione volvió a la normalidad y se lanzo sobre Harry para comenzar a atacarlo con cosquillas-haré que te rías con ganas

-No jajajaja, Mione ya me, jajá rindo, jajajaja por favor-y el un movimiento terminaron tumbados en el sofá con Hermione sobre Harry-realmente eres hermosa Mione- le dijo viéndola a los ojos con puro cariño y amor, después de unos momentos se acerco a ella lentamente para empezar a besarla con cariño amor y acariciarla por toda la espalda, caderas, brazos y también empezó a acariciarle las piernas, los mulos y de ves en cuando el trasero, pero Hermione no se sentía presionada ni asustada ya que con Harry solo sentía seguridad. Después de un rato decidieron irse a acostar pero esta ves en la cama de Hermione. Al día siguiente se despertaron como un día cualquiera ya que Harry había decidido que lo mejor era hacerle creer que lo habian olvidado

Hermione por su parte se sentía algo triste de que ni su novio recordara su cumpleaños, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara el día. La clase de historia de la magia estuvo como siempre aburrida excepto por el hecho de que Harry le lanzo a ron un hechizo con el cual si el se dormía le daría una descarga eléctrica. Herbologia no fue nada fuera de lo común, una clase normal, alumnos sucios de tierra y con algunos arañazos pero nada más. A la hora de DCAO Krum los estaba esperando

-Bien veamos si se han mentalizado si hoy logran aguantar la maldición imperius, Potter tú me ayudaras a evaluarlos ya que tú fuiste el único que logro resistirse

-De acuerdo, empecemos, los de Slytherin serán evaluados por mí y los Gryffindor por Krum

Y fueron pasando uno a uno, algunos lograban liberarse de la maldición a los pocos minutos pero otros no lo lograban, eso fue hasta que llego el turno de Hermione a pasar-muy bien veamos que tal te desenvuelves tu herms, _imperio_-en ese momento los ojos de Hermione se tornaron blancos- bien quiero que uses el _forunculus_ con Weasley-e inmediatamente Hermione lo apunto realizo el hechizo y este hizo efecto en seguida-ahora un _rictumsempra_ a Malfoy-y nuevamente obedeció- por ultimo un _flipendo _a potter-pero esta ves Hermione no reacciono-dije que le lanzaras un flipendo a potter

-_Esa vos molesta cree que obedeceré, pero a Harry nunca lo heriré_

-Ahora hazlo-exclamo Krum al ver que no obedecía

-No lo hare-dijo Hermione rompiendo el efecto de la maldición

-Veo que lograste romperla, eso indica que tu punto débil pero al mismo tiempo tu punto fuerte es Potter

-Supongo que si-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa ya que sabia que nunca la podrían forzar para herir a Harry, aunque también estaba algo sonrojada ya que los demás podrían sospechar

-Por hoy es todo, pueden retirarse- exclamo Krum un tanto desconcertado de que Hermione resistiera a su maldición por Harry ya que a pesar de no aparentarlo el se seguía sintiendo atraído por Hermione

-Es que Krum enloqueció o que? Como se le ocurre ordenarte atacarnos? Por eso decía yo que no le tengo confianza

-Concuerdo contigo Ron, hay algo raro en el, que opinas tu Mione?

-Pues no puedo ignorar el hecho de que se enojo al ver que yo puedo romper la maldición si se trata de Harry, tal ves si hay algo raro pero ya tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo

-Oye Harry has pensado en lo que te dije?-pregunto el pelirrojo a Harry

-Pues si Ron y después de pensarlo decidí que seria buena idea

-De que cosa hablan?-pregunto la castaña

-De pedirle a Dumbledore reabrir el club de duelo

-En serio?

-Sip y tan bien decirle que hagamos un torneo

-Que te parece a ti la idea Mione?

-Pues me parece fantástico y así podremos practicar en los duelos

-Pero que Harry no participe en el torneo sino no tendría gracia si sabemos cual será el resultado

-Supongo que tienes razón-confeso el chico

-Pero Harry también tiene derecho a practicar también, ya que el debe derrotar a Voldemort

-Pero es que….

-Pero nada Ron además a quien crees que escogeremos para ser nuestro campeón de casa, si es Harry solo así nos podremos asegurar de la victoria

-Bueno esta bien-dijo ron derrotado-vamos a hablar con el entonces

-Vamos-llegaron a la puerta del despacho y luego entraron

-Buenas tardes Albus-dijo Harry

-Buenas tardes Harry, buenas tardes señor Weasley y señorita Granger

-Buenas tardes profesor-respondieron al unísono

-A que debo el placer de su visita?-pregunto el anciano

-Pues veras Albus hemos estado pensando y creemos que es conveniente reabrir el club de duelo, después de todo con la batalla final tan cerca es conveniente para todos practicar en los duelos pero es mejor hacerlo de una forma discreta pero entretenida y que mejor manera que un club de duelo, y además se puede hacer un torneo

-Veo que han tenido tiempo para pensar en todo o me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón, así que, que te parece?

-Me parece una idea esplendida, mañana mismo lo comunicare

-Excelente Albus, bueno nos retiramos

-Hasta luego chicos y cuídense

-Hasta luego profesor-dijeron ron y Hermione

-Esto será perfecto tendremos un torneo, será mejor practicar

-Pues si aunque sabemos que Harry será el campeón de la casa

-Si pero el será el campeón superior, también hay campeón sénior menor y sénior mayor además de que también hay junior mayor y junior menor, pero eso es para los de tercero para abajo

-Pues entonces será mejor que te prepares ron ya que si quieres ser el campeón sénior mayor me tendrás que derrotar a mi- le dijo Hermione

-Pues será un duelo interesante, pero no me dejare derrotar por ti fácilmente

-Bueno igual necesitamos entrenarnos así que dejen de discutir y vayan por unos libros de hechizos a la biblioteca, yo iré a buscar el mío a la sala común

-De acuerdo nos vemos en la sala común de Gryffindor-le dijo Ron para darle a entender que ya estaba todo listo

-De acuerdo ahí nos vemos, te veo ahí Mione

-De acuerdo Harry- vio que no había nadie cerca y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue con Ron a la biblioteca, Harry a pesar de que sabía que no iban a estudiar nada decidió de todas formas buscar su libro. Hermione por su parte seguía pensando como era posible que todos hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños, así que algo triste tomo algunos libros de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la sala común donde al entrar se escucho

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- todos sus amigos habian decorado la sala común para ese día, inclusive lograron adquirir un equipo de sonido muggle como los de DJ, Hermione por su parte no lo podía creer, habian hecho que cayera en la trampa y pensara que la habian olvidado, empezó a ver entre todos los que estaban ahí y diviso entre todos a su querido Harry

-Felicidades Mione- fue hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo junto a un beso en la mejilla-no creerías que olvidaría tu cumpleaños o si?

-Ay Harry-dijo sin soltarlo-fuiste muy convincente

-Oye Harry danos un momento a los demás, se que eres el ``mejor amigo´´ pero también hay otros que la queremos felicitar

-Draco-y le dio un abrazo al rubio- no pensé que tu estarías en todo esto

-Pues para que veas que si, aunque de momento no fue fácil que tus amigos me aceptaran pero al saber que Harry confiaba en mi me dieron globos para inflar y papeles que pegar

-Jajajaja igual gracias Draco- la fiesta transcurrió muy animada y divertida, Harry y Hermione bailaron un muy buen rato, después empezaron a darle los regalos uno a uno, Ron le dio el libro, Luna le dio unos zarcillos, Seamus le dio el perfume, Neville la flor, Draco una pluma dorada especial que no necesita que le recarguen la tinta y por ultimo llego Harry

-Oigan chicos llego el regalo mas importante de la noche así que callémonos-dijo Ron provocando cierto disgusto en Harry ya que con eso solo ocasiono que ellos se convirtieran en el centro de atención

-Bueno….ehm….yo pues….espero que te guste-y le acerco una cajita larga, la chica la tomo y la abrió para ver dentro el collar mágico que había visto en hosmade el cual al verlo todas las chicas quedaron impresionadas excepto por luna

-Oh Harry….yo no se que decirte-dijo con vos entrecortada ya que estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción

-Te gusto?-preguntó el chico nervioso

-Me encanta Harry, es hermoso, me ayudas?

-Claro-tomo el collar se puso por detrás de ella mientras que esta se levantaba el cabello para darle mas facilidad, el chico se lo coloco y al engancharlo este desprendió una radiante luz blanca haciéndolo ver mas hermoso todavía, se le acerco al oído y le susurro-es mágico, si se ilumina significa que la persona que lo da y la que la recibe tendrán un maravilloso futuro juntos- la chica se volteo y lo abrazo sin retener sus lagrimas

-Eres el mejor chico que he conocido en toda mi vida-y al estar tan cerca ninguno de los dos logro resistirlo mas y se hundieron el un profundo y romántico beso haciendo que la sala común estallara en aplausos, vítores y felicitaciones

-Si gane la apuesta páguenme-dijo Ron emocionado

-Ah no Ron eso no, tu apostaste que se harían novios antes de año nuevo, pero yo aposte a que seria en el cumpleaños de Hermione o en navidad y hoy es el cumpleaños de herms o sea yo gane-dijo Neville triunfante

-, demonios no es justo

-Pues así es la vida, ahora paguen-y de un momento a otro Neville ya tenia una mini fortuna, Harry y Hermione no les prestaron atención a los demás ya que estaban enfrascados en su largo y amoroso beso

-Bueno ya es como que mucho no?-dijo Ron sintiéndose nuevamente raro al ver a sus dos amigos besándose

-ay vamos Ron yo hare que no te sientas mal-le dijo Luna y de un momento a otro se apodero de sus labios

Todos los presentes estaban disfrutando de la escena menos una pelirroja que observaba a Harry y Hermione con odio

La fiesta culminó a las 12:30 porque McGonagall les recordó que tendrían clase el día siguiente, Harry y Hermione se fueron a su sala común felices como nunca, ya que podían estar juntos sin importarles mas nada. Al día siguiente como era de esperarse en el gran comedor estaban en grupos, los que estaban felices por ellos, las fans de Harry enojadas con Hermione por quedarse con Harry, los fans de Hermione (que dicho sea de paso eran bastantes) enojados con Harry por quedarse con Hermione y los que se burlaban de ellos (Slytherin). Ya cuando estaban desayunando el director se paro y se dispuso a dar un anuncio

-Buenos días jóvenes, he de informarles que gracias a la iniciativa de unos estudiantes he decido reabrir el club de duelo y para hacer esto mas interesante el 24 de diciembre se hará un torneo donde los lideres de cada casa y de cada nivel se enfrentaran en duelos, obviamente pueden invitar a sus familias para que los apoyen y el que gane le otorgara a su casa 100, 250 o 500 puntos, además de una sorpresa especial, pero eso será al momento de tener a un ganador, las clasificaciones son campeones junior menor y mayor las cuales son para los alumnos de tercer año para abajo y se les dará 100 puntos a los ganadores, los campeones sénior que serán de cuarto a sexto a los cuales se les dará 250 puntos y por ultimo el campeón superior en el cual se incluyen a los de sexto y séptimo pero solo se aceptaran a los de sexto mas calificados y la recompensa al ganador serán 500 puntos. El gran comedor será el lugar de practica de los Gryffindor, el patio empedrado el de Slytherin, el patio de transformaciones el de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estarán en el patio de camino a los invernaderos, eso es todo jóvenes

-Esto será genial, ya tenemos por lo menos 500 puntos asegurados con Harry como campeón superior-dijo Neville emocionado

-Y quien dijo que potter será el campeón superior? Ya que no creo que uno de sexto como el pueda contra uno de séptimo como yo-dijo Cormak McGlagen

-Jajajaja me gustaría verte intentando vencer a Harry, no tendrías la mas mínima oportunidad McGlagen-dijo Ron con tono orgulloso

-Ah si? Que tal si nos encontramos aquí a las 4:30 si me ganas Potter serás el campeón superior, sino lo seré yo

-McGlagen me da igual lo que me digas, si quieres el titulo de campeón superior tómalo me da igual, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo

-Vaya potter sabia que eras un cobarde, pero no puedes negarte a un desafío

-Tiene razón Harry-admitió Seamus

-De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te advertí, te veré aquí a las 4:30

-Prepárate para perder Potter

-Lo que tú digas-dijo el ojiverde con fastidio

-Harry por que aceptaste?-pregunto Hermione indignada

-Pues porque no me puedo negar a un desafío, esas son las reglas de los duelos

-Pero entonces por que no te rindes, lo que menos necesitamos es que mandes al imbécil de McGlagen a la enfermería

-Hermione a caso enloqueciste? Como se te ocurre que se va a rendir? Sin el no podremos ganar la competencia superior

-Descuida Mione prometo no usar ningún hechizo de los del libro

-De acuerdo, bueno vamos a clase

Y así pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde y cuando se desocuparon ya eran las 4:15 así que se dirigieron al gran comedor para el duelo entre Harry y Cormak

-Pensé que no vendrías Potter

-Hagamos esto rápido no quiero perder el tiempo, Ron por favor-le dijo a su amigo pelirrojo antes de subirse a la tarima

-Bien, preparados, listos comiencen

_-Desmaius_

_-Protego_

_-Expelliarmus_

_-Protego_

_-Confringo_

_-Impedimenta_

-Deja de protegerte y ataca potter…. _Crucio_, que bueno que no especificaron reglas-el hechizo le dio en el pecho a Harry pero no le hizo el menor efecto

-Ya me canse, _imperio_, ahora entrégame tu varita-y así lo hizo Cormak y Harry se la entrego a Ron y este se la dio a ron que anuncio

-Y EL GANADOR Y CAMPEON SUPERIOR ES HARRY POTTER-y Harry libero a Cormak de la maldición

-Te dije que no me retaras, Ron dale su varita-y así lo hizo el chico-alguien mas desea retarme?-nadie dijo nada-pues es oficial, soy el campeón superior

-Así es amigo-Harry bajo de la tarima y se fue junto a Ron y Hermione la cual le dio un beso de felicitación y le pregunto

-Como lograste resistir la maldición cruciatus?

-Pues supongo que mi entrenamiento me ha hecho mas fuerte, ahora solo deben de competir por los otros 4 títulos

-Pues si, pero ya veras que yo seré el que gane el titulo de sénior mayor

-Eso será solo si me derrotas Ronald

-Lo cual se me hará muy fácil

-Eso ya lo veremos

-Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran o si?-pregunto Harry resignado ya que sabia que de nada servía tratar de que no pelearan

-Pues supongo que no

-Bueno ya que, de todas formas Ron quiero que avises al equipo que el sábado nos encontraremos en el campo, quiero planear muy bien este partido contra Slytherin, a pesar de que se que Draco no hará nada contra nosotros no puedo asegurar que el resto del equipo vaya a actuar igual que el

-De acuerdo así se hará

Los días fueron pasando y cada ves los entrenamientos eran mas duros, tanto los de Quidditch como los enfrentamientos entre Dumbledore y Harry, en los cuales Dumbledore terminaba ganando aunque Harry mejora cada ves mas, en su ultima pelea quedaron en empate, Hermione ya había dominado su forma animaga a la perfección, se había convertido en una hermosa águila dorada y ron estaba cerca de terminar su transformación pero como no se dedico a practicar como Hermione todavía le faltaba. Llego el 14 de octubre y con este el primer partido de Quidditch el de Gryffindor contra Slytherin

-Bueno muchachos los he estado entrenando duramente durante todo este mes, se que a lo mejor piensen que me excedí en los entrenamientos pero hoy comprobaran que todos esos entrenamientos en la lluvia y en las tormentas habrán valido la pena cuando hoy celebremos en la sala común la victoria aplastante que tendremos contra Slytherin, hoy seremos conocidos como lo héroes del Quidditch, los leones indomables, los señores de los aros y los dioses del aire

-SIIII-gritaron los miembros del equipo mientras salían amenazadoramente al estadio

-(negrita diálogos del comentarista) **y ahí viene el equipo de Gryffindor con Harry Potter el buscador y capitán con su nueva tornado de fuego, seguido por Ronald Weasley su guapo y fuerte guardián, los hermanos Colin y Denis Creevey los golpeadores y Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom como los cazadores**-dijo totalmente entusiasmada luna-**y ahora llegando el equipo de Slytherin con Draco Malfoy como buscador y capitán, Theodore Nutt el guardián, Vicent Crabbe y Gregorie Goyle los golpeadores y Milisent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini los cazadores, los capitanes se dan la mano**

**-**Lamento que vayas a perder tan rápido Draco-dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos

-Ya quisieras Harry-dijo y después lo soltó

**-Madame hooch suelta las bludgers seguida de la snitch dorada, lanza la quaffle al aire y comienza el juego…. La tiene Parkinson, la pasa a Zabini pero es interceptado por Longbottom que se la pasa a Weasley esta se acerca, se prepara y…..ANOTACION 10-0 A FAVOR DE LOS LEONES, la tiene Zabini, la pasa a Bulstrode esta esquiva la bludger y se la pasa a Parkinson, esta se acerca y lanza pero el guardián Weasley la para, eso es Ron nadie te gana demuéstrales**

-señorita Lovegood le agradezco que solo comente el partido, no necesito a otro lee Jordán

**-Perdón profesora, la tiene Weasley la pasa a Longbottom este va a lanzar pero... ey eso es trampa no puede tomar de su escoba así serpiente asquerosa**

**-**LOVEGOOD

**-pero es la verdad profesora fue trampa, ahora la tiene Zabini la pasa a Parkinson esta se acerca y…. oh dios le dieron con la bludger al guardián de Gryffindor y las serpientes anotan 10-10, pero que trampa mas ruin**

-Lovegood se lo advierto

Harry pidió tiempo y descendió rápidamente hacia ron para ver que estuviera bien-estas bien hermano?

-Si tranquilo hace falta mas que eso para noquearme, puedo continuar sin problema

-Ese es el Ron que yo conozco, vamos

**-Y el capitán Potter vuelve con el guardián Weasley, a eso se le llama ser resistente y fuerte, por eso es un Gryffindor, el capitán les hace señales a su equipo y ellos parecen saber a lo que se refiere, Weasley tiene la quaffle pero Crabbe y Goyle lanzan ambas bludgers hacia la pelirroja…. Pero los hermanos creevey llegan a tiempo y se las devuelven con fuerza a los golpeadores contrarios dejándolos fuera de juego, la situación parece favorecer a los leones que anotan de nuevo 20-10 a favor de Gryffindor**-paso 1 hora y Slytherin no logro anotar ni un solo punto mas a diferencia de Gryffindor que anoto otros 160 puntos-**vaya señores y Longbottom anota otro gol y el marcador va 190-10 a favor de los leones, la tiene Bulstrode, la pasa a Zabini, este la regresa pero…. Uy una bludger la golpea en el estomago y la deja fuera de juego…. La tiene Longbottom la pasa a Thomas, los tres cazadores de Gryffindor se alinean y…. pero que es esto Weasley la lanza al aire, los tres cazadores toman sus escobas y golpean la quaffle al mismo tiempo, el guardián de Slytherin se interpone pero…. Uy la quaffle iba muy rápido y le da un gran golpe que lo deja fuera también aparte de darle otro gol a Gryffindor, ahora solo quedan el buscador y dos cazadores de…. Mentira solo un cazador de Slytherin ya que Zabini esta fuera de juego por una bludger, Gryffindor tiene el juego ganado señores-**15 minutos después**-y Gryffindor va ganando 300-10** **realmente solo esperamos a que uno de los buscadores atrape la snitch ya que no queda ni un cazador de Slytherin, y parece que potter vio la snitch y se dirige a toda velocidad a donde el la vio ya que sinceramente yo no la veo Malfoy lo sigue desde atrás, Harry pasa por uno de los aros contrarios y Malfoy va a hacer lo mismo pero….uy Longbottom lanzo la quaffle por ese mismo aro y dejo fuera a Malfoy, y potter atrapa la snitch dándole una increíble victoria a Gryffindor de 460-10 este partido será recordado como una de las victorias mas aplastantes de todas**

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor descendió y fueron recibidos como héroes, Malfoy que estaba cerca de Harry se fue hacia el y con un dolor de cabeza enorme le dijo- oye Harry a la próxima avísame si me piensas dar un paliza de estas

-Lo siento Draco pero sabes que en el Quidditch todo se vale-le dijo sonriente y Draco se fue aun adolorido

Harry busco a Hermione entre toda la gente y a penas la encontró fue directo a sus labios y le dio un gran beso en medio del capo de Quidditch

-Felicidades Harry fue un partido único-dijo después del beso

-Gracias Mione, de verdad siento que ganaremos el inter-escolar pero solo si te quedas a mi lado

-Jamás me iré de tu lado Harry-le dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente

Esa noche en la torre de Gryffindor tuvieron una fiesta monumental que siguió hasta las 3 AM cuando McGonagall les dijo que era suficiente, no los había mandado a dormir porque era una victoria única y después de todo el día siguiente no tendrían clases. Harry se despertó a las 11:30, se transformo en fénix y dio una vuelta por el castillo para luego quedarse en la torre de astronomía donde se dedico a ver los alrededores del castillo hasta que una hermosa águila llego hasta donde el estaba

-Veo que despertaste temprano

-Si, pues es que he estado pensando

-En que?

-Pues en lo que me deparara el destino, la batalla final se acerca y debo estar listo para matar a Voldemort si es necesario y tal ves morir con el en el intento pero si ese es mi destino me asegurare de borrar a Voldemort de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas

-Harry por favor no digas eso, estoy segura de que sobrevivirás

-Eso espero Mione

-Lo harás Harry y estaremos juntos, no me puedes dejar Harry, debes sobrevivir y tenemos que compartir nuestras vidas

-Pues entonces tendré que esforzarme mucho mas, pero antes quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa tu buscaras de ser feliz Hermione, aunque no sea a mi lado

-Jamás te prometeré eso, solo contigo soy feliz Harry así que mas te vale no me vuelvas a pedir eso

-Pero Mione quiero saber que puedo abandonar este mundo con la seguridad de que tu eres feliz

-Pues no puedes Harry y si lo haces te juro que yo te seguiré, te aseguro que si tu te vas yo moriré porque no habrá nada que me mantenga aquí

-Pero y que hay de tu familia y tus amigos….

-Harry entiende que sin ti todo es vacio, así que tú debes jurarme que harás todo lo que sea posible por sobrevivir y quedarte a mi lado

-De acuerdo haré todo lo posible por ganar Mione pero te necesitare a mi lado y con todas las energías posibles ya que solo contigo tendré el arma para poder derrotar a Voldemort

-claro que estaré contigo Harry y ya veras que juntos lo lograremos

-Te adoro Mione y te agradezco todo tu apoyo-y se fundió con Hermione en un dulce y profundo beso lleno de amor cariño y apoyo, con lo que Harry supo que con ella a su lado seria imposible que fallara en la batalla

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue por hoy, no se olviden de dejar reviews y dar criticas, nos leemos en el próximo Cap**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y con un nuevo capitulo, cada vez se me complica más el poder escribir los Cap pero sin embargo eso no ha evitado que continúe, ya no me queda más que decir así que disfruten**

En el capitulo anterior:

-El 24 de diciembre se hará un torneo donde los lideres de cada casa y de cada nivel se enfrentaran en duelos obviamente pueden invitar a sus familias para que los apoyen y el que gane le otorgara a su casa 100, 250 o 500 puntos, además de una sorpresa especial

-Harry entiende que sin ti todo es vacio, así que tú debes jurarme que harás todo lo que sea posible por sobrevivir y quedarte a mi lado

-De acuerdo haré todo lo posible por ganar Mione pero te necesitare a mi lado y con todas las energías posibles ya que solo contigo tendré el arma para poder derrotar a Voldemort

-Claro que estaré contigo Harry y ya veras que juntos lo lograremos

-Te adoro Mione y te agradezco todo tu apoyo-y se fundió con Hermione en un dulce y profundo beso lleno de amor cariño y apoyo, con lo que Harry supo que con ella a su lado seria imposible que fallara en la batalla

_Cap 9_

Los días continuaron pasando y con ellos se fueron las semanas y con estas se fueron octubre y noviembre para dar paso a diciembre, después de ganar a Ravenclaw 250-0 los Gryffindor prácticamente tenían la copa de la casa asegurada, ron ya dominada su forma animaga a la perfección y Hermione había terminado de aprender oclumancia y ahora mejoraba con la legeremancia, Harry por su parte entrenaba duro con Dumbledore quedando siempre empatados hasta que un día Dumbledore le dijo que no continuarían mas, que cuando el momento llegara el sabría cuando deberían continuar. Llego el día 24 y con este el torneo de duelo

-Bien quedamos así entonces, yo como el campeón superior, Mione la campeona sénior mayor, Ron el campeón sénior menor, Denis creevey campeón junior mayor y Rose la campeona junior menor

Fueron al patio de la entrada donde se celebrarían los duelos de ese día, al llegar ya estaban los 5 campeones de las otras casas; la campeona superior de Ravenclaw no era otra que Cho Chang, Justin Flin-Fletcher el campeón sénior mayor, Luna la campeona sénior menor y otras dos chicas eran las campeonas junior (demándenme no tengo imaginación en este momento para darles nombre a esas chicas); por su parte la campeona superior de Hufflepuff era Susan Bones, el campeón sénior mayor era Terry Bott y otros dos chicos y una chica eran los campeones restantes; en Slytherin Draco era el campeón superior, Blaise el campeón sénior mayor, Pansy la campeona sénior menor y otros dos chicos con cara de pocos amigos los campeones junior

-Buenas tardes a todos, como sabrán hoy celebraremos un torneo de duelo donde se medirán sus habilidades-dijo el director usando el sonorus-las primeras rondas serán las siguientes: Gryffindor-Ravenclaw y Slytherin-Hufflepuff después serán Gryffindor-Hufflepuff y Slytherin-Ravenclaw y al final serán Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw y Gryffindor-Slytherin, ganaran los campeones con el mayor número de victorias, comencemos

Y así empezó el torneo, Harry no tardo en derrotar a Cho con tan solo tres hechizos, Hermione derroto a Justin fácilmente pero Ron perdió contra Luna, la cual lo logro desarmarlo, los duelos junior fueron los mas fáciles de los cuales ambos Gryffindor salieron victoriosos, por su parte todos los Slytherin ganaron contra Hufflepuff; en la segunda ronda fue aun mas fácil Harry simplemente uso dos hechizos y sin siquiera preocuparse y dejo a Susan derrotada en su totalidad, Hermione tampoco se tomo la molestia en esforzarse y derroto a Terry sin esfuerzo, Ron al igual que sus amigos derroto a su enemigo en un parpadeo y los dos junior de Gryffindor nuevamente salieron victoriosos; Slytherin por su lado le gano a casi todos los de Ravenclaw menos Luna la cual derroto a Pansy; llego la ronda final en la cual decidieron hacer los duelos uno por uno, primero fue Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff donde Luna y Cho salieron victoriosas pero sus demás compañeros no, aunque con el triunfo de Luna aseguraron 250 puntos para Ravenclaw; al fin en la ronda mas esperada donde se decidirían la mayor parte de los ganadores Albus decidió cambiar el sistema un poco

-Creo que seria conveniente que comencemos con los duelos junior, luego los sénior para dejar para el final el duelo de los superiores y así decidir al ganador de los 500 puntos-así hicieron, esta ves los junior de Gryffindor perdieron contra los Slytherin otorgándole 200 puntos, para luego empezar con el de Ron contra Pansy

-A partir de este duelo se permitirán el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables excepto claro por la _avada kedavra_-dijo el director- preparados, listos ahora

_-Flipendo-_exclamo Pansy

_-Protego, desmaius, petrificus totalus_

_-Protego, impedimenta, expelliarmus_

_-Protego, talantaledra, rictumsempra, flipendo_

_-Protego máxima, crucio-_en ese momento Ron empezó a retorcerse del dolor pero recordó lo que Harry le dijo

**Flashback**

_-Entonces Harry dime como soportaste la cruciatus, nunca nos lo explicaste_

_-Tiene razón Harry yo también quiero saber-dijo Hermione_

_-Pues verán chicos, que se les viene a la mente cuando oyen la palabra crucio?_

_-Pues tortura obviamente_

_-Exacto, esa maldición afecta al sistema nervioso, cuando la persona piensa en lo que le pasara cuando la reciba, o sea que va a ser torturado, el cerebro manda señales al cuerpo y le indica que va a sufrir y por eso es que surte tanto efecto la mayoría del tiempo, pero si programas tu cerebro para que no sienta nada al escuchar esa palabra el dolor será mucho menor_

**Fin del Flashback**

Al recordar eso Ron se puso a descartar el pensamiento de tortura y se concentro en no sentir nada y a los segundo el dolor fue reduciéndose hasta tal punto que era altamente soportable, el chico tomo su varita y exclamo-_confringo-_y de la varita de Ron salió una bola de energía morada la cual golpeo a Pansy y provoco una explosión que la mando a volar y la dejo inconsciente cosa que Ron aprovecho y dijo-_accio varita_-y la varita de Pansy fue a parar a sus manos, Ron se la entrego al profesor Dumbledore y este exclamo

-El ganador es el señor Weasley-todos los Gryffindor empezaron a ovacionar a Ron ya que a pesar de que no gano puntos para su casa se defendió de la cruciatus increíblemente y derroto a Pansy, su madre que estaba junto con los gemelos y el señor Weasley empezó a llenarlo de besos y preguntarle si estaba bien

-Si mamá tranquila estoy bien, relájate

-No me digas que me relaje Ronald Weasley, corriste un riesgo enorme, pero igual me siento muy orgullosa de ti

-De verdad hermano estuviste increíble-dijo George

-Si es cierto no pensé que te pudieras defender de la cruciatus-agrego su gemelo

-Pero lo hiciste, por lo cual de te daremos esto-y le extendieron un boleto por 100 galeones en su tienda

-Gracias chicos, de verdad se los agradezco

-Ronald felicidades-dijo Luna la cual fue directo a el para darle un besote

-Gracias Lunita pero tu fuiste quien gano el premio-dijo el chico colorándose tanto como su cabello

-Si pero mi pelea no fue tan impresionante la tuya si-dijo esto y le dio otro beso

-Pues gracias de nuevo-se giro hacia su madre y le dijo-mamá te quiero decir que Luna y yo somos novios

La señora Weasley se quedo callada por un momento lo que ron interpreto como mala señal, pero esto quedo en el olvido al oírla exclamar feliz-SI AL FIN MI RON TIENE NOVIA Y UNA PRECIOSA Y MUY HABILIDOSA, AY PERO QUE ALEGRIA, ARTHUR VEN PARA QUE VEAS A LA NOVIA DE RON-dijo Molly llamando a su esposo

-Un gusto señor Weasley-dijo luna con total normalidad

-Un gusto querida pero llámame Arthur, después de todo a partir de hoy eres de la familia-le dijo y le estrecho la mano, después de esto Molly fue hasta ella y le dio un maternal abrazo, continuaron así hasta que Dumbledore exclamo

-Bien ahora vamos con la siguiente ronda, señorita Granger señor Zabini a la tarima-los muchacho obedecieron y se pusieron en posición-preparados, listos comiencen

-_Bombarda_-exclamo Zabini

-_Protego, desmaius_

Blaise lo esquivo y contraataco-_bombarda máxima, confringo_

Hermione se salvo del primero pero no pudo evitar el segundo que la mando a volar hasta quedar a apenas centímetro de caer de la tarima, mas sin embargo se levanto y grito-_CONFRINGO MAXIMO-_una increíble masa morada fue directo a Blaise y lo mando al suelo y antes de que este se terminara de levantar la chica exclamo_-imperio_-en ese momento los ojos de Zabini se tornaron blancos y opacos-entrégame tu varita-le ordeno y como si de un zombi se tratara el fue directo hacia ella y se la entrego, ella la tomo y se la dio a Dumbledore para que el exclamara

-La ganadora es Hermione Granger-exclamo el hombre y en ese instante todos los Gryffindor comenzaron a felicitarla, pero sobre todo uno de ojos verdes con cabello negro

-Mione, estas bien? Tomate esta poción-exclamo preocupado

-Gracias Harry y tranquilo estoy perfectamente, aunque estaría mejor si alguien me diera un regalo de felicitación-dijo sonriéndole de forma coqueta

-Pues claro que si amor-y sin decir mas le dio un tierno y dulce beso a la castaña el cual la hizo suspirar de alegría-mejor?

-Contigo claro que si-ella estuvo a punto de besarle a él pero el profesor Dumbledore los interrumpió

-Ahora el duelo final, señor Potter y señor Malfoy acérquense a la tarima para comenzar-los chicos obedecieron, una vez arriba hicieron el típico saludo de duelo

-Asustado Potter?-pregunto Malfoy al recordar su duelo de segundo año

-Ni un poco-contesto el que también recordaba ese día

-Preparados-los chicos tomaron sus poses de duelo-listos-apretaron fuerte sus varitas-ahora

-_Envertestatil- _exclamo Draco ya que quería comenzar justo como en aquella ocasión

Harry pudo evitar el hechizo pero quiso dejar que lo golpeara para recordar mejor ese día, salió disparado por los aires, se levanto y exclamo-_rictumsempra_-y ahora fue el turno de Draco de dejarse golpear por el hechizo

-Veo que recuerdas muy bien nuestro primer enfrentamiento-exclamo el rubio mientras sonreía

-Como olvidarlo, pero creo que será mejor hacer esto en serio

-De acuerdo, _crucio-_exclamo el chico sin llegar a dañar a Harry

-Deberías saber que con eso no lograras nada

-A si y que con esto? _bombarda máxima_-el hechizo provoco una fuerte explosión pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que Harry había conjurado un escudo no verbal

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Pues bien ahora es mi turno_ fiendfire-_y de la varita de Harry salió un gran basilisco de fuego el cual se dirigió hasta Draco dejándole graves quemaduras pero nada de suma importancia ya que Harry lo controlaba a la perfección y no provoco nada mortal-_fiendlocked, serpensortia-_las llamas se apagaron y despuésde la varita de Harry ahora salieron 4 grandes serpientes que apretaron las extremidades de Draco para evitar que se moviera-_accio varita_-y la varita de Draco fue a parar a las manos de Harry convirtiéndolo en el ganador

-Y EL CAMPEON SUPERIOR ES EL SEÑOR HARRY POTTER-exclamo Dumbledore con el sonorus provocando así que todos los Gryffindor, algunos Ravenclaw y unos Hufflepuff exclamaran y gritaran felicitaciones

-Lo hiciste Harry fue increíble-le dijo Ron abrazándolo fraternalmente-eres el numero uno

-Gracias Ron

-Harry estuviste brillante-dijo Luna abrazándolo también y dándole un beso en la mejilla-eres un increíble mago

-Te lo agradezco lun

-Luna apártate para que yo lo felicite como se lo merece-dijo Hermione detrás de la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona

-como no señora Potter-le guiño un ojo a la chica y le dejo el paso libre para que ella se encargara de ``felicitar´´ a Harry

-Estoy totalmente orgullosa de ti cielo-y le dio un tremendo beso a Harry que lo hizo sentir que estaba en el cielo

-Gracias amor de verdad valoro mucho que tu lo digas

-Entonces si lo digo yo no tiene importancia-pregunto el pecoso indignado

-Ay déjalos Ronald, además si quieres yo te puedo seguir felicitando-por toda respuesta la chica solo recibió un beso por parte de su novio

Las dos parejas estuvieron besándose por unos minutos hasta que, como no Dumbledore interrumpió-bueno he de felicitar a los 5 campeones y ahora la sorpresa especial, Harry acércate por favor-el chico obedeció-quiero que escojas a cualquier persona contra la cual quieras luchar-al oír esto Harry pensó que estaba bromeando pero se dio cuenta por los ojos de Dumbledore que hablaba en serio, así que empezó a pensar a la mejor elección y de repente recordó

**Flashback**

_-De aquí en adelante no continuaremos Harry-le dijo Dumbledore_

_-Pero por que? Si todavía no te he derrotado_

_-Es que en estas circunstancias nunca lo lograras_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-A que cuando me derrotes será de otra forma y no aquí en un despacho, será en un momento en que te permitas evaluar al máximo tus habilidades_

_-Y cuando será ese momento?_

_-Cuando llegue la oportunidad tu la sabrás aprovechar_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad y que la debía aprovechar-pues en ese caso te elijo a ti Albus-en ese momento los presentes pensaron que estaba bromeando, pero cuando los vieron dirigirse a ambos a la tarima pensaron que Harry había perdido totalmente la cabeza ya que por muy buen mago que fuera dudaban que pudiera contra el poderoso mago Albus Dumbledore

-Minerva me harías el favor de ser la jueza

-Pero Albus como se te….

-Yo se lo que hago, de hecho sabia que Harry no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, me enorgulleces Harry

-Me da gusto oír eso Albus

-Para este duelo quiero que uses todo lo que tengas a la mano para derrotarme y quiero que entiendas que me refiero a todo, si sabes a que me refiero no?

-Claro que si Albus, comenzamos?

-Claro, Minerva….

-De acuerdo Albus espero que sepas lo que haces

-Cuando no lo he hecho mi querida amiga?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-Preparados, listos, comiencen-y ahí Harry movió su varita de una forma un tanto descomunal pero sin mediar palabra, que luego unos rayos rojos se dirigieran a Dumbledore a gran velocidad

-Pongamos a prueba que tanto has mejorado-y con un movimiento de varita desintegro los rayos para seguidamente crear una bola de agua enorme y encerrar a Harry en ella

El muchacho con suma facilidad la hizo estallar-no creerás que me derrotaras con eso verdad- y seguidamente volvió a agitar su varita para continuar con su duelo no verbal

Pasaron un buen rato en esa batalla no verbal hasta que Dumbledore consiguió desarmar a Harry

-Y el ganador es….-dijo McGonagall pero Harry interrumpió

-Espere nadie ha dicho que no puedo continuar

-Pero Potter perdiste tu varita

-Eso no es mas que la fase normal de mi poder, pero tengo mas, así que esto no acaba

-Así me gusta Harry así que continuemos

Para asombro de todos Harry pego sus manos del suelo para seguidamente levantarlas y provocar que a Dumbledore lo encerraran unas fuertes manos de piedra-que te parece?

-Muy bien Harry pero nunca te debes detener-a continuación Dumbledore movió la varita y volvió escombros las manos para seguidamente arrojárselas a Harry el cual coloco sus manos frente a el en forma de escudo y cuando los escombros se acercaban lo suficiente a el estos se desintegraban

-Veamos que te parece esto?-volvió a mover sus manos para formar un remolino alrededor de Dumbledore y hacerle varias cortadas y seguidamente prenderle fuego y crear una gigantesca llamarada que envolvió al anciano, pero Harry sabia que no lo mataría ni lo dejaría en peligro de muerte ya que ese fuego roba la energía

-Mejoraste bastante Harry, pero aun no estoy derrotado-volviendo a mover su varita Dumbledore creo una gigantesca ave de fuego que embistió a Harry

-Vaya si que tienes trucos bajo la manga Albus

-Es con la edad

Continuaron pelando hasta que ambos estaban exhaustos lo que sorprendió a todos ya que Harry estaba al mismo nivel que Dumbledore o eso creían-creo que nuevamente empatamos Harry

-Yo no lo creo Albus, me dijiste que la próxima vez que nos enfrentáramos yo ganaría y pienso hacerlo

-Y como lo harás si estas tan débil?-pregunto Albus obligándolo a buscar en una de las clases previas que habian tenido

Harry por su parte se preguntaba como lo derrotaría hasta que le llego a la mente otro recuerdo

**Flashback**

_-Harry quiero mencionarte algo muy interesante acerca de tu transformación de fénix_

_-Por que? Que tiene?_

_-Pues como sabes los fénix son criaturas mágicas cuyo elemento es el fuego y tienen una habilidad de batalla muy impresionante_

_-Batalla? Nunca pensé que los fénix se usaran en batalla_

_-Pues eso es porque no abundan en la tierra, pero los que hay si que tienen habilidades de batalla únicas_

_-Y cual es?_

_-Pues como te dije su elemento es el fuego y ellos no solo arden en llamas al momento de morir sino también al momento de atacar_

_-Te refieres a que puedo arder en llamas y así atacar a mi oponente?_

_-Así es Harry pero te recomendaría usarlo solo cuando estés débil ya que esto te permite ganar un poco de energía de fuego y si lo usas estando a en tu fuerza total podrías matar a alguien con solo tocarlo, en cambio si usas esta habilidad cuando estés débil tu llama lo que hará será debilitar totalmente a tu oponente y dejarlo inconsciente_

_-De acuerdo lo hare como tu dices_

**Fin del Flashback**

Harry sonrió al recordar esa clase y se dio cuenta de que estaba débil y era el momento perfecto para usarlo. Albus por su parte también sonrió al ver que Harry entendió lo que tenia que hacer-te dije que usaras lo que hiciera falta para ganar

-Y eso hare-contesto el para luego convertirse en fénix y arder en llamas-``_es hora de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz_-pensó el chico (fénix) y arremetió contra Dumbledore para dejarlo caer al suelo y soltar su varita quedando inconsciente

-El ganador es Harry Potter-anuncio McGonagall pasmada, provocando de nuevo gritos y felicitaciones hacia Harry, este volvió a su forma normal para ver que tal estaba su profesor

-Descuide señor Potter el profesor Dumbledore es viejo pero mas fuerte que el odio, esta en perfectas condiciones pero cansado e inconsciente, pero una o dos horas de descanso le harán bien así que váyase a celebrar, no todos pueden presumir de haber derrotado al gran Albus Dumbledore en un duelo-le dijo la señora Pomfrey amablemente

-Gracias señora Pomfrey, con su permiso me voy-y se fue directo con sus compañeros donde lo cargaron y empezaron a lanzarlo hacia arriba a modo de festejo

-Oigan ya bájenlo es suficiente con el duelo que acaba de mantener como para que ustedes lo maten-dijo Hermione medio molesta

-Vamos herms solo lo dices porque quieres tener a este legendario mago para ti sola

La chica se sonrojó y dijo-pues puede que si, dejemos que el decida, si quiere que sus amigos lo sigan lanzando hacia arriba buscando de matarlo o si prefiere que su novia lo felicite con un amoroso beso-dijo con vos sensual

Harry no espero ni dos segundo para bajarse por si mismo y llegar hasta donde estaba Hermione, tomarla por la cintura y besarla pero este beso fue el mas increíble que se habian dado hasta el momento ya que unía todas las emociones que sentían en diferentes besos en un solo dulce y fuerte beso, estuvieron una buena cantidad de minutos así, pero nadie interrumpió ni nada ya que el chico se lo merecía, cuando al fin se separaron sus labios estaban rojos y tenían unas patéticas sonrisas en sus rostros. Estuvieron ahí por el resto del día viendo duelos amistosos entre todos hasta que Dumbledore despertó y fue hasta ellos

-Vaya Albus te recuperaste rápido-le dijo sonriente

-Pues si, pero como te dije soy viejo pero no débil

-Pues si alguien dudaba de tu fortaleza no lo harán de nuevo después de hoy

-Si pero igual vine a entregarte tu premio final

-Premio? No pensé que fuera a recibir un premio especial

-Pues claro que si, una ronda especial amerita a premio especial, pero igual aquí lo tienes-y le extendió su varita

-Tu varita Albus? Como crees no podría, además es tuya a mi no me obedecerá

-Oh te equivocas Harry la varita obviamente escoge al mago pero esta es especial, es llamada la ``varita de sauco´´ tiene un poder extraordinario superior al de cualquier varita, creo que te seria de total utilidad en la batalla final, además esta varita responde a la persona que logra vencer a su dueño y como tu me venciste la varita es tuya ahora

-Lo dices en serio Albus?-pregunto el chico entre confundido y emocionado

-Totalmente Harry, no seas tímido tómala-se la estiro mas y el chico la tomo

Inmediatamente al tomarla la varita creo una ráfaga de aire alrededor de Harry lo cual indico que lo acepto como su dueño

-Te lo dije Harry, ahora si me permites recomendarte algo, quiero que unas tu varita original y la que te acabo de dar para que así nadie mas que tu la pueda usar aunque seas derrotado

-Unirlas y como hago eso?

-Descuida Harry en realidad tu no harás nada, todo lo harán las varitas, bueno me voy

-Creen que sea en serio?-pregunto Harry a sus amigos

-Pues Dumbledore nunca nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar así que por que no intentarlo-dijo Ron

-Creo que Ron tiene razón, igual no pierdes nada intentándolo

-De acuerdo lo haré-Harry tomo su varita original con la mano izquierda y como si ya supiera que tenia que hacer las apretó a ambas y les ordeno-únanse-en ese instante un rayo de luz blanco salió de la punta de cada varia y se encontraron en un punto donde se unieron y formaron una bola de energía blanca, las varitas por su parte empezaron a agitarse en las manos de Harry hasta que quedaron libres y se dirigieron hacia la bola de energía, donde al llegar provocaron un brillo totalmente fuerte que obligo al trío a cubrirse los ojos para que luego al ver el punto donde habian estado las dos varitas solo hubiera una, con el color de la de Harry pero con la forma de la de sauco-esa es mi varita? No lo puedo creer

-Guao es impresionante, como es que ocurrió eso-dijo Ron muy impresionado por lo que vio

-Pues yo me imagino que ocurrió por ser ambas propiedad de Harry, al ser ambas suyas es normal que busquen la forma de servirle ambas a su amo y que mejor manera que unirse-dijo Hermione con su típico tono sabio

Harry tomo la varita en sus manos y sintió el poder recorrerla, realmente se sentía diferente

-Buena a que esperas, pruébala-le animó Ron

Harry movió su varita frente a Ron y este salió despedido hacia atrás con mucha fuerza

-Ron estas bien?-le pregunto el ojiverde

-Auch, si tranquilo…. Solo estoy…. Adolorido

-Pues será mejor que te tomes una poción ya que mañana volverás a la madriguera, la única razón por la cual todavía estamos aquí era el torneo pero como ya termino supongo que mañana nos iremos

-Si tienes razón, me imagino que vienes con nosotros no es así?

-Perdón Ron pero no, iré a al cuartel de a orden para averiguar acerca de Voldemort, además así podre estar lejos de tu hermana, por cierto entrégale esto-y le extendió la varita de Ginny

-De acuerdo se la daré pero es una pena que no vayas a venir con nosotros, tu que harás herms?

-Pues supongo que me quedare aquí ya que mis padres se fueron de viaje a Francia

-Pues entonces vendrás conmigo amor-le dijo Harry

-En serio? Es que tú estarás ocupado y no quiero ser un estorbo

-Mione tu nunca serás un estorbo, esta decidido te vienes conmigo

-De acuerdo, supongo que disfrutare esas 2 semanas

-Claro que si, bueno será mejor que entremos ya son las 6 así que podemos hacer algo hasta que sean las 8:30 para bañarnos e ir a la fiesta de Nochebuena

-Pues que te parece una partida de ajedrez mágico?-pregunto Ron con aire triunfante ya que siempre gana el

-Y por que no un duelo?-le pregunto el ojiverde con una sonrisa malvada

-Oigan que tal si en vez de jugar hacemos los deberes para poder disfrutar de estas 2 semanas sin preocuparnos por ellos?-pregunto esta vez Hermione

-Bueno de acuerdo

-Estas bromeando? Yo no voy a pasar mi última noche en el castillo haciendo los deberes

-Como quieras Ron pero mas te vale que luego no estés desesperado por terminarlos

-Tranquila no lo estaré, los veré luego –y se fue rumbo al castillo dejando a los dos chicos solos

-Creo que el nunca cambiara

-No lo se Hermione porque en cierta forma creo que deberíamos de hacer lo mismo y disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos ya que la batalla final esta demasiado cerca y no sabemos quienes podrán volver de ella y quienes no

-Pues yo se que nosotros volveremos Harry y por eso no quiero descuidar mis deberes

-Desearía poder pensar lo mismo que tú, pero esta batalla no será ni parecida a las que hemos enfrentado antes, aquí se arriesgara el futuro del mundo mágico y se pondrán en juego la vida de muchas personas y lo peor es que al pensar en todo lo que ha de pasar…. Yo…. Tengo miedo y eso es algo de lo cual yo no me puedo dar el lujo de hacer

-Harry veme a los ojos-el chico la volteo a ver y la chica tomo su rostro entre sus manos-no tienes que tener miedo yo estoy contigo y lo estaré al momento de la batalla final, peleando a tu lado sin importar las consecuencias

-Pero eso me aterra aun más, si no soy capaz de protegerte…. Si algo te pasa en la batalla yo….-pero no pudo continuar porque se le quebró la voz

-No me pasara nada Harry, si tu estas bien yo también lo estaré, Harry no me gusta verte así por eso es que iré contigo al cuartel de la orden, para darte fuerzas y para que disfrutes estas semanas libres, porque quiero que estés feliz

-Si tu estas conmigo siempre lo estoy

-Pues no se diga mas, hagamos los deberes que tenemos pendientes para disfrutar nuestras 2 semanas juntos

-De acuerdo, por cierto hable con Albus y me dijo que por derecho esa mansión me pertenece y estaba pensando en decorarla, pero como sabrás no soy muy bueno en eso, así que si quisieras ayudarme a decorarla estaría encantado

-Claro que si Harry ya veras como quedara como una autentica mansión

-Pues bien en lo que lleguemos lo primero que haremos será cambiar toda la mansión

-Pero primero necesitaremos dinero para los muebles

-No es necesario, en mi libro de hechizos hay conjuros domésticos para lavar, crear muebles, limpiar, etc. No es solo un libro de ataque y defensa, los fundadores también tenían hechizos para facilitarse la vida

-De acuerdo pero al pintar pintaremos de forma muggle

-De acuerdo te complaceré con eso, vamos a terminar los deberes-y así hicieron, fueron al castillo hicieron sus deberes y a las 10 PM ya estaban todos disfrutando de la cena de Nochebuena, a las 12 en punto sonaron las campanas y empezaron las felicitaciones para después ir con los regalos. Harry recibió como siempre un suéter verde con una H dorada por parte de la señora Weasley, Ron le dio el libro de mejores jugadores de Quidditch de toda la historia, los gemelos otra dotación de sus sortilegios, Draco un equipo de Quidditch profesional y casi al final llego el regalo de Albus

-Bueno yo tengo un regalo especial para Harry, Ron y Hermione, así que si se acercan-los muchachos se acercaron y Dumbledore les hizo entrega de 3 animales, un perro, un águila y un fénix- les doy estos animales que representan a su forma animaga, estos les ayudaran a entrenar sus habilidades de animago, aparte de también ser sus fieles compañeros, espero que les agraden

-Son bellísimos-exclamo Hermione tomando a su águila-te llamare Sily

-Pues yo llamare a mi pequeño amigo Fluffy por Hagrid-dijo este mientras agarraba al perro de no más de 4 meses

-Pues yo lo llamare a él Firy

-Bien espero que les hayan gustado sus regalos

-Nos encantaron-afirmaron los tres

-Pero ahora es mi turno de darles a ustedes sus regalos-a los señores Weasley les regalo un nuevo reloj como el que tenían ya que ese lo dañaron los gemelos por ``accidente´´, a los gemelos les dio los papeles de propiedad de un comercio en hosmade que estaba vacio para que ahí abrieran otra tienda de bromas, a Ron le dio un boleto en primera fila para ver el próximo partido de los chuddley canons, a Draco le regalo una nueva nimbus X muy superior a la nimbus 2001 pero no alcanza la calidad de la saeta de fuego, a Albus una dotación muy grande de dulces muggles por el amor que este le tenia a estos dulces para al final dirigirse a Hermione para darle el de ella

-Sabia que me dejarías para el final por eso yo hice lo mismo- y le extendió una caja a Harry el cual la tomo y dentro se encontraba una cadena con un dije circular-es mágico, si lo tienes puesto al momento de estar luchando te permite recordar un momento en el que te encontrabas totalmente feliz para que así no te desconcentres mientras peleas

-Guao Mione no se que decir, lo llevare siempre conmigo, se que me ayudara en la batalla final, ahora es turno de que tomes el mío-y le extendió una caja cuadrada, la chica lo abrió y saco un portarretratos-es mágico puedes depositar todas tus fotos de buenos momentos ahí y te mostrara la que quieras

-Ay Harry es hermoso y creo que ya se con cual empezar-la chica volteo y llamó-Colin, ven aquí por favor

-Si Hermione que necesitas, oye que bello portarretratos, es muy bonito, es mágico? Tienes alguna foto en especial para colocar? Quiere que te tome una?-dijo Colin rápido como siempre

-Si…si Colin te quería pedir que me tomaras una con Harry

-Oh en serio? Genial, será un honor, una foto del gran Harry Potter con la hermosa Hermione Granger, los mejores magos de todos, les importa que me quede con una? Quiero recordar este momento y les importaría tomarse una conmigo después-pregunto el chico exaltado

-Si….si…Colin por favor respira, si te puedes quedar con una copia y claro que luego nos podemos tomar una, pero primero tómame una con Harry si?

-De acuerdo, júntense….vaya que se ven bien juntos, son la pareja perfecta

-Lo se Colin por eso la escogí a ella, por ser perfecta-y sin decir mas nada le planto un súper cariñoso beso mientras la apretaba mas hacia el tomándola por la cintura y Hermione colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Harry, inmediatamente Colin tomo la foto la cual quedo a la perfección-feliz navidad amor

-Feliz navidad cielo-y sin mas se volvieron a besar

-Salió perfecta chicos, aquí la tienen-y les extendió la foto, Hermione la tomo y la acerco al portarretratos el cual la absorbió y la mostro automáticamente

-Muchas gracias Colin salió hermosa-dijo Hermione con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos

-Eso es porque tu eres hermosa Mione-seguidamente la volvió a besar. Una hora después Todos se fueron a acostar, los señores Weasley se fueron a la madriguera por medio de la red flu, ron no se fue con ellos ya que no había terminado de empacar y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus amigos. El día siguiente Harry se despertó a las 9:30 cosa rara ya que el pensó que dormiría más, se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Hermione (ya que no habian dejado de dormir juntos, pero solo dormir así que no se imaginen más) y fue a ver a su nuevo fénix y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos se entendían mutuamente

-Vaya de verdad que los fénix son criaturas hermosas-comento Harry

-Te lo agradezco-contesto el fénix

-P….pe….perdón? acaso tu….me entiendes…. A mi?-pregunto Harry atónito

-Pues claro que si, después de todo Albus me dio la tarea de ayudarte a dominar tu estado fénix así que me que me lanzo un hechizo para que pudiéramos entender el lenguaje del otro

-O sea que también puedo entenderle a fawkes?-pregunto el chico aun sin creerlo

-Pues claro, puedes entenderle a cualquier fénix que te hable de aquí en adelante

-Y mi amigos…. Ellos?

-Efectivamente, aunque el que la tiene peor es el pelirrojo ya que el le entenderá a los perros los cuales son mas abundantes que las águilas o que un fénix

-Pues si, ahora sentirá que se esta volviendo loco

-Pues si cualquiera te viera diría que el loco eres tu, ya que tu te sientes como si estuvieras hablando tu propia lengua pero en realidad estas hablando lenguaje fénix

-Es en serio? Lenguaje fénix? Y yo pensé que con saber ingles y pársel ya era suficiente

-Pues cosas increíbles le suceden a personas increíbles

-Pues supongo que….-pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que se acababa de levantar

-Cielo que te ocurre?-pregunto curiosa

-Nada amor por que?

-Porque te oí haciendo ruidos extraños….

-Ah eso, lo que pasa es que ahora resulta que también hablo el idioma fénix

-En serio? Debes estar bromeando

-Te lo juro Mione no miento, le entiendo a mi fénix y el a mi, de hecho tu puedes hablar con tu águila también

-Si claro Harry, como no

-No me crees?

-Es que es imposible que de un momento a otro puedas dominar el idioma de los fénix

-Okey hagamos algo-Harry abrió un cajón y saco una baraja de cromos de brujas y magos famosos-toma cualquier cromo, después hare que Firy vea cual es tu cromo y me lo dirá y así lo adivinare, que te parece?

-Que perdiste la cabeza

-En ese caso no tienes nada que perder o si?

-Bueno supongo que no

-Bien toma uno mientras le doy las indicaciones a Firy

-De acuerdo-Hermione empezó a buscar algún cromo hasta que se decidió por uno, mientras que Harry iba a hablar con su fénix

-Bueno ya sabes lo que debes hacer?

-Por supuesto creo que será interesante ver su reacción señor

-Dime Harry

-De acuerdo Harry

-Bien vayamos-fueron hasta donde estaba Hermione con un cromo de brujas y magos famosos-veo que ya te decidiste

-Así es

-Bien hagámoslo-le dirigió una mirada a su fénix el cual se poso en el hombro de Hermione y vio el cromo para luego volver con Harry

-Vaya escogió al mas obvio de la baraja-comento el fénix

-Así y a quien-le contesto Harry en la lengua fénix

-A quien mas, a ti Harry y por cierto esos cromos son geniales ya que tienen tu información actualizada, dice que eres el único que ha podido derrotar a Dumbledore en un duelo

-Que mas dice?-el fénix le dijo todo lo que decía en el cromo y luego Harry exclamo-en serio dice eso?

-Así es

-Genial

-Harry te pasaras todo el día hablando con el fénix o vas a enfrentar el hecho de que estas equivocado?-mas sin embargo Harry no contesto solo le dirigió una mirada con una sonrisa picara-que ocurre?

-Pues que se que me quieres pero no esperaba que escogieras a Harry James Potter Evans, el mago mas poderoso de la actualidad por haber derrotado en duelo a Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, de 16 años de edad, sangre mestiza y conocido por ser la única persona en el mundo que ha sobrevivido a el _avada kedavra_ aparte de ser quien descubrió la verdad acerca de _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, _conocido también por su gran desempeño en el deporte de Quidditch, se estima que a sido el mejor jugador que ha tenido Hogwarts-Hermione se quedo en blanco ya que ella había usado un hechizo para actualizar su información y era imposible que Harry supiera lo que decía y al pie de la letra

-Pero como lo hiciste?-pregunto impresionada

-Pues Firy me lo dijo-dijo triunfante

-Es en serio lo que me dices?-pregunto la chica

-Pues claro que es en serio, es tu novio deberías confiar en el-le dijo una vos femenina

-Ah?...quien eres?

-Soy yo Sily-le dijo su águila que estaba entrando por la ventana

-Hermione estas bien? Solo es tu águila que acaba de entrar

-Harry….la….la acabo de oír hablarme-le dijo nerviosa

-En serio? Debes estar mintiendo-le dijo con ironía

-De acuerdo punto a tu favor tenias razón

-Lo se-dijo triunfante

-Eres terrible Harry

-Igual lo adoras-le dijo su águila

-Eh….si….oye como es que te puedo entender y tu me puedes entender a mi

-Es por un hechizo que Albus uso en nosotros para que nuestros amos nos entendieran y nosotros pudiéramos entenderlos, de aquí en adelante tu podrás entender a todas las águilas

-Y me imagino que Harry podrá oír a todos los fénix

-Exactamente

-Y Ron….ay dios pobre ron parecerá loco escuchando a todos los perros, de hecho al principio pensara que esta loco

-Pues si pero no todo es perfecto, pero igual será mejor que vayas a hablar con Harry

-De acuerdo hablaremos luego

-No lo dudes

-Ehm…. Hermione? ya terminaste de…. hablar?

-Si Harry y ya se que me lo dijiste, así que no me lo tienes que repetir

-No pensaba hacerlo

-Si tu como no

-Bueno el punto es que tenemos un increíble don con nosotros…. Pero bueno da igual, vamos a desayunar? Ya yo tengo todo listo

-Si claro, yo también termine…. Pero antes-y se le acerco y lo besó-no me habías saludado como es debido

-Mi error, déjame enmendarlo

-A que esperas entonces?-y sin mas que decir Harry la tomo por la cintura y la besó esta vez el mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugaba con su cabello

-Mejor?-pregunto una vez separados

-Claro que si, vamos a comer

-De acuerdo-y bajaron al gran comedor y frente a ellos apareció la comida, comieron en paz hasta que el profesor Dumbledore hizo su aparición

-Buenos días jóvenes, hay algo de interés que me quieran contar?

-Pues no nada interesante, solamente yo puedo hablar con los fénix, Mione con las águilas y Ron con los perros, pero mas nada-dijo con ironía Harry

-Ah, en ese caso no hay nada que decir-le contesto siguiendo el juego

-Supongo que no pero cual es ese hechizo que usaste?

-Uno muy poderoso pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, pues si no tienen dudas supongo que me voy

-Espera Albus-lo detuvo Harry

-Si Harry? Que necesitas?

-Pues como me dijiste que Lucius estaba en Grimmauld Place y yo pienso pasar ahí estas dos semanas de vacaciones quería saber si podemos averiguar la información cuanto antes

-Oh descuida Harry Lucius fue trasladado a otro de nuestros cuarteles así que podrás estar tranquilo

-De acuerdo, pero dime donde y cuando lo haremos

-Descuida yo te iré a buscar y será el día antes de volver a clase, por cierto Harry Remus me pidió que te preguntara si te importa que el se quede con ustedes en Grimmauld place

-Para nada el es bienvenido en la casa, tu que opinas Mione?

-Claro que si será genial tener al profesor Lupin con nosotros

-Bien pues en ese caso ya no los interrumpo mas, continúen con su desayuno, nos veremos antes de que se vayan

-De acuerdo Albus no veremos antes de irnos

-Adiós profesor-y el profesor salió de sus rangos de visión, continuaron comiendo de lo más tranquilos ya que no había tanta gente hasta que llego Ron

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-grito Ron

-Ron que demonios te ocurre

-Oír…. Mi…perro….yo-dijo el pelirrojo entrecortado

-Que tú que?-pregunto Harry

-Yo oí a mi perro Harry

-Jajajaja sabia que enloquecerías

-Tu lo sabias?

-Lo descubrí esta mañana, resulta que yo puedo hablar con los fénix, Mione puede hablar con las águilas y tu con los perros, es por un hechizo que Albus uso en nuestras mascotas, no es genial?

-Si genial pero rarísimo

-No te quejes Ron podría sernos de utilidad

-Ves debes escuchar al chico, poder escucharme no es tan malo como parece-le dijo el perro, el cual estaba a su lado

-Cállate Fluffy por ti es que estoy tan alterado, no todos los días te enteras de que puedes hablar con animales

-Por dios si tu amigo aquí presente en segundo año se entero que sabia hablar pársel y ahora se entera de que puede hablar fénix y no veo que este preocupado

-Porque el es Harry Potter el todopoderoso mago, el único que ha sido capaz de derrotar a Dumbledore en un duelo además….-pero fue interrumpido por unas risas detrás de el-que es lo que les causa tanta gracia a ustedes-dijo hablando en humano

-Pues que sonabas súper cómico haciendo gruñidos al hablar con tu perro-le dijo Hermione tratando de contener la risa

-Gruñido? De que hablan?

-Pues es que cuando hablas con tu perro inconscientemente hablas en…. Perruno-dijo Harry que se tenía que tapar la cara para no reírse

-Bueno ya paren de reírse para que pueda comer y así nos podamos ir-y dicho y hecho empezó a tragar de todo lo que le pusieran al frente, ya a las 10:30 todos fueron rumbo a hosmade donde abordarían el tren que los llevaría de regreso a Londres. Ya dentro del tren los chicos se dedicaron a hablar, jugar snap explosivo y dar muestras de cariño, una ves llegaron a la estación Ron se fue directo con sus hermanos que fueron los que los recogieron

-Donde esta Harry Ron?-pregunto la Fred Weasley

-El no vendrá esta vez-confeso el pelirrojo

-Como que no vendrá si tengo entendido que los padres de Granger están en Paris, a donde piensa ir el?-dijo Ginny indignada

-Pues es que la casa de Grimmauld Place es suya ya que Sirius se la dejo en herencia y se llevo a Hermione para redecorarla entre los dos

-Pero no es justo no vino en las vacaciones de verano y tampoco vendrá ahora? Todo nada mas por andar con ella-soltó la Weasley cada vez más furiosa

-Pues te guste o no Ginny ella es la novia de Harry y según me dijo, si logra sobrevivir a la batalla final tiene pensado pedirle matrimonio

-Que? Se piensa casar con ella, pero como es posible, que es lo que tiene Hermione que no tenga yo? Que es lo que le ve a ella, yo soy más atractiva, más popular, es que no entiendo

Fred y George que se habian quedado al margen mara ver como terminaba todo decidieron intervenir-pues deberías darte cuenta que para Harry no importa el exterior sino el interior-dijo Fred

-Además de que Hermione lleva con Harry media vida y lo ha apoyado en todo momento y en todo lugar, así que Ginny lamento decirte que con Harry ya no tienes posibilidades

-Pues no me pienso rendir tan fácilmente

-Ginny te recomiendo que no busques problemas con ninguno de los dos-dijo George

-Si además solo lograras que te odie si llegas a intervenir entre ellos

-Pues eso lo veremos

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo Ginny pero no me meteré en esto, por cierto toma-y le extendió su varita-Harry me pidió que te la entregara

-Gracias Ron y además gracias por mantenerte fuera de esto y dejarme actuar por mi cuenta

-Pues yo no pienso callármelo, Harry es un buen amigo y no se merece que le dañes su relación Ginny, así que lo siento-dijo George con decisión

-Yo concuerdo con George, no pienso permitirte interferir entre ellos Ginny, Harry ha pasado por muchos eventos malos como para que tu le arruines lo único bueno que ha tenido en su vida-agrego Fred serio

-Pero serian capaces de traicionarme a mi? A su propia hermana para proteger a Granger? De verdad se atreverían

-Pruébanos Ginny-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-No puedo creer que sean capaces de hacerme esto

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas capaz de arruinarle al chico que tu dices amar lo único bueno que ha tenido en su vida

-Pero es que si es tan feliz con ella por que no lo puede ser conmigo?

-No lo se Ginny pero no permitiré que dañes a Harry por motivos egoístas, además que ganarías con eso crees que si logras hacer que Harry termine con Hermione el sentirá algo por ti

En ese momento Ginny recordó la plática que tuvo con Harry

**Flashback**

_Y si ella no siente lo mismo por ti, yo tendría alguna esperanza?-dijo algo ilusionada_

_-Ginny escúchame bien, en el caso de que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi me dolerá y mucho, puede que después lo supere y empiece a salir con otras chicas, pero nunca y repito NUNCA voy a sentir por nadie mas lo que siento por ella_

**Fin del Flashback**

-Supongo que tienen razón, el jamás se enamoraría de mi y menos después de todo lo que ha vivido con Hermione, lo que siente por ella es demasiado fuerte como para que Harry se fije en mi-_aunque si logro que Hermione decepcione a Harry yo podría tener una oportunidad con el-_pensó la pelirroja

-Pues me alegra que tomes la decisión correcta Ginny-comento Fred

-Si Fred tiene razón, además así puedes aunque sea ser amiga de Harry-apoyo su gemelo

-Bueno chicos vamos a la madriguera para ver a papá y a mamá-dijo la Weasley tratando de cambiar el tema ya que ella no se iba a rendir y ya tenia un plan que había empezado desde que los vio rumbo al lago y al fin se decidió a usarlo

Mientras los Weasley tenían su conversación Harry y Hermione se habian bajado del tren y se iban a aparecer en Grimmauld Place de no ser porque un amigable licántropo los detuvo

-A donde se supone que vas Harry?-pregunto Remus Lupin

-Remus, que alegría verte-y le dio un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondió

-Eso digo yo Harry, todo lo que me ha contado Albus sobre ti ha sido increíble, veo que seguiste nuestros pasos y te hiciste animago no es cierto?

-Así es y soy un fénix-dijo el moreno con orgullo para después sacar sus 2 jaulas-además ahora tengo uno para mi-le dijo señalando a Firy

-Ya veo Harry, es increíble, pero me darás mas detalles luego porque he sido muy descortés y he ignorado a la hermosa señorita Granger-dijo esto y seguido le dio un fraternal abrazo a la chica

-Hola pro…. Remus, como has estado?

-Muy bien Hermione y tu? Como se ha comportado este Potter? Espero que mejor que su padre-dijo sonriéndoles

-Pues no se que abra hecho mi padre a mi edad pero lo que si te diré es que Hermione es mi novia-dijo Harry aun mas orgulloso mientras le besaba la mano a su castaña

-En serio Harry? Vaya fuiste mas rápido que tu padre, el y Lily no se juntaron sino hasta los 17, ah y por cierto felicidades por ser P.A de seguro a tu madre le daría mucho orgullo igual para ti Hermione

-Pero cuantas cosas te ha estado contando Albus sobre nosotros?-pregunto el ojiverde

-Muchas pero las hablaremos al llegar a la casa, por cierto Harry te agradezco que me hayas permitido quedarme

-Remus no debes agradecérmelo, eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti

-De verdad que tienes muchas características de Lily, por cierto se me olvido entregarte esto-y le extendió un pergamino en el cual decía

_Por medio de la presente se hace constar que al señor Remus Lupin se le ha otorgado la tutela oficial sobre el joven Harry James Potter Evans hasta que este cumpla la mayoría de edad o hasta que algún familiar sanguíneo reclame la tutela del joven_

_ATT: el ministro de magia_

-Que dices Harry me aceptas?-pregunto Lupin el cual por toda respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte del ojiverde

-Claro que si Remus de verdad esto si que me alegra

-Pues mi primera orden como tutor es que metas todas esas maletas a la camioneta y nos vayamos a casa junto con la señorita Granger

-Encantado-y Harry metió todas las maletas a la camioneta la cual no estaba nada mal para luego entrar en ella y dirigirse a Grimmauld Place para disfrutar junto a su novia y su amigo, tutor y figura paterna

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, como ven pienso ahora si ponerme mas serio con respecto a los celos de Ginny y su plan así que no piensen que dejaría de lado ese detalle, espero sus comentarios y criticas nos leeremos en el próximo Cap**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno ya llegue yo como siempre trayéndoles un Cap mas de esta historia, como siempre espero que les guste y comente acerca de él, a pesar de que ya en su ocasión lo mencione lo volveré a hacer para que no hayan malos entendidos…. Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen (excepto los inventados) estos son de la escritora J. pero la historia si es de mi propiedad, bueno aclarado eso comencemos con el Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Vaya de verdad que los fénix son criaturas hermosas-comento Harry

-Te lo agradezco-contesto el fénix

-P…. Pe…. Perdón? Acaso tu…. Me entiendes…. A mi?-pregunto Harry atónito

-Pues claro que si, después de todo Albus me dio la tarea de ayudarte a dominar tu estado fénix así que me que me lanzo un hechizo para que pudiéramos entender el lenguaje del otro

-Supongo que tienen razón, el jamás se enamoraría de mi y menos después de todo lo que ha vivido con Hermione, lo que siente por ella es demasiado fuerte como para que Harry se fije en mi-_aunque si logro que Hermione decepcione a Harry yo podría tener una oportunidad con el-_pensó la pelirroja

_Cap 10_

Harry, Hermione y Remus llegaron a Grimmauld Place entre pláticas y carcajadas, una vez llegaron a la mansión Harry hechizo todas sus maletas, para que subieran a las habitaciones, con su nueva varita

-Oye Harry por que tienes una nueva varita? Se parece mucho a la de….

-Albus…. Si es una larga historia

-Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo para que me la cuentes no es así?

-Pues si supongo que tienes razón-volvió a mover la varita y apareció un par de cómodos sofás (uno doble sin razones especificas XD) y unas tazas con té-será mejor ponernos cómodos, esto tomara un rato-así se fueron a sentar Harry y Hermione en el sofá largo y Remus en el otro, Harry comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido, tanto de la oclumancia como legeremancia, lo de la animagia, su poder como heredero de los fundadores, su entrenamiento con Albus y Snape, incluso le conto de su relación amistosa con su profesor de pociones, hasta llegar al punto del torneo y su duelo con Albus, la entrega de su nueva varita para finalizar con sus nuevas mascotas y su habilidad para hablar con estas

-Vaya Harry de verdad que me impresiona todo esto, quien se imaginaria que serias el heredero de los fundadores, pero me alegra que estés dominando al máximo tu poder, eso será de mucha utilidad en la batalla final y con tu nueva varita pues se diría que eres invencible

-Pues quizás no invencible pero si será mas difícil que me derroten ahora, aunque con el apoyo de Mione si creo poder ser invencible-y le dirigió una tierna mirada a Hermione

-Sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado Harry-y le dio un corto beso en los labios

-Bueno chicos espero que sepan que también cuentan conmigo-dijo el licántropo

-Claro que si Remus y agradezco mucho tu….-pero no pudo continuar ya que fueron interrumpidos

-Vaya veo que el amo Potter ha llegado y vino en compañía de la sangre sucia y el licántropo, Kreacher esta a completa disposición del joven amo Potter-dijo Kreacher el elfo domestico de la casa Black el cual al morir Sirius se vio en la obligación de servirle a Harry

-Kreacher mas te vale que no vuelvas a dirigir a Mione de esa forma y tampoco a Remus-le dijo Harry con tono molesto

-Pero Kreacher solo ha dicho lo que son, no lo ha dicho para molestar al amo Potter, Kreacher no quiere hacer molestar al amo-respondió el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con repugnancia ya que Harry no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

-Harry no le des importancia sabes como es Kreacher, fue criado para odiar a los sangre sucia y a cualquiera que no fuera un Black que los odiara-le dijo Hermione para tratar de calmarlo

-Tiene razón Harry, igual yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que Kreacher me trate así, después de todo cuando venia a ver a Sirius no esperaras que me tratara muy bien o si?

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, Kreacher por ahora solo te pediré que nos prepares algo de comer mientras tanto nosotros….-pero de nuevo fue interrumpido al oír el sonido que se oye cuando alguien se aparece

-Oh Harry Potter señor, Dobby esta honrado de que verlo-era Dobby el amigable elfo que trabajaba en Hogwarts

-Dobby como estas? Que haces aquí por que no estas en Hogwarts?-pregunto el chico algo sorprendido

-Oh lo siento señor, Dobby se disculpa por irrumpir en la casa del señor Potter sin su permiso, Dobby se castigara de inmediato señor-y empezó a golpearse contra la una mesa

-Dobby no ya basta-pero el elfo continuo reprendiéndose-te ordeno que te detengas Dobby-y este lo hizo en el acto-te ordeno que nunca mas te vuelvas a reprender de esa manera, yo no soy tu amo, eres libre y estas en tu derecho de hacer lo que se te plazca

-Dobby le agradece señor, pero el señor Potter siempre será el amo de Dobby porque así lo desea Dobby

-Pues en ese caso te ordeno que nunca mas te castigues por nada, además no me enoje porque vinieras, de hecho me gusta que estés aquí solo que quiero saber por que dejaste Hogwarts-dijo el muchacho más tranquilo

-Pues vera señor lo que paso es que Dobby escucho al profesor Dumbledore hablando con la profesora McGonagall acerca de que usted se quedaría en la casa de su difunto padrino Sirius Black y al oír esto Dobby pidió permiso al profesor Dumbledore para que Dobby pudiera venir aquí durante estas dos semanas para servir a Harry Potter-aclaro el elfo

-Pues me alegra que estés aquí Dobby pero quiero que sepas que no quiero que te vuelvas a castigar y te pagare por tus servicios, además de que tendrás una alcoba para ti

-Oh gracias señor pero no es necesario, si Harry Potter esta feliz eso es suficiente para Dobby

-Pues eso es lo que me hará feliz Dobby, así que estarás aquí sin necesidad de ser sirviente, me exprese claramente?

-Si señor y Dobby obedecerá feliz-dijo alegre Dobby para luego hacer una reverencia y luego notar que no estaban solos-señorita Granger, señor Lupin, perdonen por favor a Dobby por su falta de educación y no haberles saludado-dijo un poco avergonzado

-Descuida Dobby, me alegro de verte, dime como ha estado Winky

-Winky ha estado muy bien señorita, ya no caído nuevamente en la depresión y por eso no ha bebido más cerveza de mantequilla

-Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Bueno pero basta de charla y manos a la obra-dijo Remus-Harry tengo entendido que querías remodelar Grimmauld Place no es así?-Harry asintió-pues te alegrara saber que ya compre la pintura, brochas y rodillos para empezar ya que yo también pienso participar en esto

-En serio? No pensé que te gustara hacer las cosas al método muggle

-Jajajaja Harry después de convivir tantos años con tu madre algo que adquirí de ella fue agarrarle cierto amor realizar ciertas tareas de forma muggle, es mucho mas entretenido que con magia

-Pues si en muchas ocasiones divierte más, bueno supongo que podemos empezar ya

-Espera cielo primero debemos limpiar antes de pintarla sino quedara peor-dijo Hermione

-Ella tiene razón Harry, será mejor que antes de hacer algo le echemos una buena limpieza a la mansión

-Pues en ese caso comencemos-y así empezaron con la labor de limpiar toda la gran mansión black, labor que les tomaría todo el día. Mientras ellos comenzaban esas labores, en la madriguera Ron, Fred, George y Ginny llegaban a la madriguera

-Bueno ya llegamos, por fin dos semanas para dormir todo lo que se me plazca-dijo Ron sonriente

-Es que tú no piensas en más nada que no sea dormir Ron?

-Pues claro que si…. También pienso en respirar, comer y….-pero las palabras no salieron al recordar que mientras Hermione y Harry tenían sus duelos el día anterior Fred y George no lo habian dejado de molestar por su nueva novia

-Y en una chica de ojos azules y muy vivos?-dijo Fred

-Rubia y de piel blanca llamada Luna Lovegood?-apoyo George

-Al igual que Harry piensa en Hermione-continúo Fred

-Si supongo que los dos piensan muchas cosas acerca de esas chicas

Ron se puso del color de su cabello, hasta que se le ocurrió la manera de dejarlos fríos-si ya quisieran ustedes tener la suerte de Harry y la mía, o que pensaban que Luna y Hermione eran las únicas que están interesadas en el guardián de Gryffindor y el capitán y buscador?

-Pues claro que no Ron

-Jamás se nos ocurriría

-Como puedes pensarlo?

-Bueno eso esta mejor-dijo Ron pensando en que había ganado

-Claro que sabemos que Harry por ser capitán, haber estado en el equipo desde su primer año y además que derroto a Viktor Krum al tratar de atrapar la snitch, sabemos que tiene un montón de admiradoras que están locas por el

-Y yo?….

-Eres nuestro hermano-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Muy graciosos chicos

-Bueno ya, vamos a entrar que no estoy de humor para escucharlos discutir-dijo Ginny molesta y se fue directo a la casa

-Y esta que se trae?-pregunto Ron

-Pues no se, desde que los recogimos a estado de un humor de perros-dijo Fred

-Pues supongo que será porque Harry no vino-corroboro George

-De verdad no piensas detener a Ginny para que no interponga en la felicidad de tu mejor amigo?

-Pues es nuestra hermana, como podría ponerme en su contra?-

-Pues ya ni te reconozco Ron, ya que Harry en innumerables veces te ha apoyado a ti y tu solo dejaras que Ginny arruine su relación porque ella esta loca por el?-le reclamo George

-Oigan el también desprecio a Ginny, esta le pidió un simple beso y el se lo negó y desprecio, tampoco tenia que ser tan cruel

-Pero por favor ron es que no entiendes que Hermione es su NOVIA y Ginny no, como podría el besar a una chica que no es su novia? Harry merece ser feliz con Hermione y tu deberías apoyarlo no apuñalarlo por la espalda-dijo George ya molesto

-Ginny también es nuestra hermana pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejarle arruinarle la vida a nuestro amigo, o es que piensas que si ella hace que el termine con Hermione Harry simplemente caerá a los pies de Ginny?

-Pues no se, pero tampoco traicionare a nuestra hermana y ustedes tampoco deberían

-Pues lo siento Ron pero Harry es nuestro amigo y no se merece que le quiten la poca felicidad que ha podido adquirir

-Es cierto, ya ha vivido muchos malos ratos como para que encima después de que al fin consiguió enamorarse de alguien que lo quiere y que él quiere, quiera venir Ginny y arrebatárselo y su ``mejor amigo´´ no hace nada para impedirlo sino que deja el paso libre

-Escúchenme chicos, no es que Harry no me importe, yo lo amo como a un hermano más y de verdad que el me ha apoyado siempre, pero tampoco puedo ponerme en contra de mi hermana

-Pues en ese caso prométenos que tampoco interferirás con nosotros al tratar de ayudar a Harry

-De acuerdo no me meteré en sus asuntos

-Pues en ese caso entremos a la casa antes de que mamá enloquezca porque no te ha chequeado-bromeo George

-Oigan no es gracioso que por ser el menor de los varones me tenga vigilado las 24 horas

-Pues no lo será para ti, pero para nosotros si que lo es-y así sin más entraron en la madriguera donde la señora Weasley recibió a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo y besos en las mejillas

-Ay hijo perdón no haberte ido a buscar pero he estado ocupada limpiando el desastre de tus hermanos-dijo mirando molesta a los gemelos

-Descuida mamá, no fueron imprudentes ni nada

-Bueno gracias al cielo, pero donde esta Harry? Le pregunte a Ginny y no me contesto, solo dijo que descansaría un rato

-Es que Harry no vendrá mamá y eso tiene a Ginny deprimida

-Pero como que no vendrá? Se quedara en Hogwarts estas dos semanas solo?

-No, claro que no mamá, esta en Grimmauld Place

-Y se quedara el solo ahí en esa gran mansión?

-No mamá tranquila, escucha se quedara con Lupin según me dijo y también con Hermione

-Vaya, entonces se quedara con ella, pues si deja que una amiga pase con el en su casa 2 semanas no veo por que no pueda dejar que Ginny también vaya-dijo Molly un tanto molesta ya que ella siempre había deseado que Harry y Ginny terminaran juntos

-Pues no es lo mismo mamá, ya que Hermione no es solo su amiga-dijo Fred

-Si bueno entiendo que es su mejor amiga pero….-pero George la interrumpió con una frase que la helo

-Ella es su novia y me dijo que si llegaba a sobrevivir a la batalla final le pediría a Hermione que se casara con él

-Que? Pero…. Es que…. Como puede….

-Mamá si de verdad quieres a Harry tanto como dices entenderás que su felicidad no esta con Ginny sino con Hermione y tu si de verdad te consideras su madre deberías de apoyarlo, yo también llegue a esperar que Harry se casara con mi hermana pero si él es mas feliz con Hermione por mi perfecto ya que él es mi amigo y de hecho también me alegro de que Hermione sea feliz porque a ella también la aprecio y de verdad que son el uno para el otro-culmino George con sus palabras

-Bueno supongo que tienen razón, después de todo ellos siempre han sido muy unidos y el pobre Harry merece ser feliz con quien el desee

-Pues en ese caso estarás de acuerdo con nosotros en que debemos detener a Ginny de tratar de separarlos ya que no lo permitiremos-dijo Fred algo nervioso

-Lo siento chicos pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer ya que cuando ella este en Hogwarts yo no podre hacer nada y ella no me escuchara, pero si hay algo en los que les pueda ayudar me encantara hacerlo si con eso Harry es feliz

-Con que nos permitas defender a nuestro amigo es suficiente, aunque después de todo tienes razón, nosotros tampoco podremos hacer mucho para ayudarlo pero si podemos tratar de averiguar que trama Ginny y advertirle

-Además de que cuando vayan a hosmade podremos estar informados de lo que sucede o no entre ellos

-Pues si ustedes piensan que es lo mejor no objetare-mientras ellos discutían sobre eso Ginny por su parte se encontraba en su cuarto pensando

-_Debo pensar cual es la mejor forma de hacer que Harry se decepcione de Hermione y termine con ella, no debe de ser muy difícil, solo debo plantar la trampa en el momento y lugar apropiados y así hacerlo caer, aunque hay mejores formas de tenderle la trampa que aseguran mas la efectividad de mi plan, la cosa es si ella querrá cooperar ya que por él se que no habrá problemas pero necesito que ella me ayude para que mi plan sea infalible, deberé escribirle para que nos pongamos de acuerdo-_y después de esto se fue hasta un cajón donde saco un pergamino, tintero y pluma y escribió su carta a la chica de la cual necesitaba ayuda, la sello y fue en busca de la lechuza de su hermano para enviarla. Bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse a sus hermanos y su madre hablando-oye Ron me haces un favor?

-Si claro Ginny, que ocurre?

-Necesito que me prestes a pig

-Y eso? Ginny apenas salimos de clase y ya necesitas enviar cartas? Sinceramente no se cual es su obsesión de mantenerse enteradas de lo que hacen o no

-Oh vamos Ron, jamás lo entenderás, me prestaras a pig entonces?-dijo Ginny insistente

-De acuerdo úsala

-Gracias Ron-y salió de la sala en busca de la lechuza

-Yo no creo que esa carta sea nada mas para mantenerse en contacto con una amiga-dijo Fred desconfiado

-Si algo planea, debe ser referente a Harry, pero como saber?-apoyo George

-Por el momento no podemos hacer mas que esperar a que volvamos a clase y advertir a Harry aunque no estaría de más investigar sobre los planes de nuestra hermana-dijo Ron con decisión

-Con que te decidiste a ayudar….-comento George feliz de que su hermano también se incluyera

-Pues si, supongo que si por ahora…. Me voy a dormir…. Quiero descansar…. Un rato-dijo entre bostezo y bostezo

Muy llegada la noche en una mansión muy grande una chica y un adulto se encontraban exhaustos

-Dios, no se como a Lily le encantaba tanto hacer esto, es una perdición-dijo Remus totalmente agotado

-Y eso que solo fue la limpieza, a partir de mañana pintaremos y haremos las redecoraciones así que quedaremos más desechos aun-comento Hermione que no estaba mejor que Remus

-Ya se cansaron?-pregunto un sonriente Harry

-No entiendo como es que resistes tanto Harry-dijo Remus incorporándose en el sofá

-Pues yo fui el sirviente de los Dursley desde que tengo uso de la razón, lo que es cocinar, lavar ropa, plancharla, limpiar la casa y cuidar el jardín soy perfecto en eso

-Todo eso lo tenias que hacer con los Dursley?-pregunto Hermione entristecida por saber todas las cosas que había sufrido su novio

-Así es y viví en la alacena bajo la escalera hasta que cumplí los once

-Que? Son unos barbaros, recuérdame un día hacerles una visita a tus tíos cielo, creo que merecen saber lo que es la crueldad-dijo la chica indignada al saber todas esas cosas

-No te preocupes por ellos Mione, ya no mas, ya tengo una casa propia que puedo compartir con mi novia y mi gran amigo y tutor

-Tienes razón Harry, no tienes de que preocuparte, de aquí en adelante disfrutaras de tu vida al máximo-le dijo Lupin para animar el ambiente

-Bueno eso será hasta la batalla final con Voldemort-dijo un poco mas desanimado-después de todo no se si sobreviviré la batalla final pero por ahora debo disfrutar de lo que puedo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que convirtiendo esta casa en un hogar para mi novia que espero que en ese entonces sea mi prometida o esposa, -Hermione se sonrojo-mi gran tutor y nuestros futuros hijos-dijo viendo a Hermione y sonriéndole, la cual se puso mas roja (si eso es posible) causando la risa de Remus y Harry

-Jajajaja, ay Harry no tendrás el amor que tenia tu padre por la bromas jajajaja, pero tienes el mismo encanto con las chicas jajajaja-dijo el licántropo sin parar de reír, Hermione por su parte no pudo resistirse a las contagiosas carcajadas y empezó a reír también

-Bueno creo que es hora de descansar, mañana el día será duro-dijo la castaña-hasta mañana Remus-dijo mientras abrazaba al licántropo-vamos Harry

-Espérame arriba Mione, quiero beber algo antes de dormir

-De acuerdo-le dio un dulce beso-no te tardes

-Con esos términos quien lo haría-dijo mientras la veía subir por las escaleras

-Tienes a una gran chica Harry

-Lo se

-Creo que ella estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por ti de ser necesario

-Y exactamente eso es lo que quiero evitar Remus

-A que te refieres

-Remus para nadie es secreto que la batalla final no será pacifica, habrán muchas muertes eso es seguro, tampoco se si podre sobrevivir, pero lo que mas me importa es que Mione este a salvo, por ese motivo he pensado que es mejor que ella no participe

-Harry tu no puedes evitar que ella pelee por mas que la quieras y quieras protegerla, ella te seguirá hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario, pero ella no dejara de apoyarte en la batalla, además que la necesitas ya que con ella es que tendrás el arma que vencerá a Voldemort

-Pero es que Remus de tan solo saber que ella estará en riesgo durante la batalla me aterra, tan solo pensar que en un segundo puedo perderla a ella también, de solo pensar que puede morir por ayudarme, por protegerme, así como paso con mis padres, Cedrig, Sirius, todos ellos han dado sus vidas por acompañarme en mis batallas y si pierdo a Hermione yo…. No se que haría

-Harry ella sabe el riego que corre y esta dispuesta a correrlo con tal de protegerte, por eso es necesario que tu estés dispuesto a protegerla

-Claro que lo estoy Remus, daría mi vida para salvar la de ella, pero cuando llegue el momento decisivo…. Lo mas probable es que Voldemort y yo vayamos a morir juntos por eso te quiero pedir que si yo muero en batalla, quiero que te asegures que Hermione vuelva sana y salva, quiero que sea feliz aunque yo no este, por favor Remus, prométeme que te aseguraras que estará bien y prométeme que tu también estarás bien, ya que lo que menos quiero es perderte a ti también

-Te lo prometo Harry, al igual que prometo que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que tu sobrevivas…. Harry se que tu destino marca que te tienes que enfrentar a el y si hay algo que se es que eres una de las personas mas valientes que conozco ya que estas dispuesto a enfrentar a la muerte por el bienestar de los demás, pero entiende que no permitiré que mueras tan fácilmente, para mi tu no eres solo el hijo del que fue mi mejor amigo Harry, para mi tu eres mi hijo y te quiero como tal y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por asegurarme de que estarás feliz y estarás bien, daría lo que fuera porque tu fueras feliz ya que nadie mas que tu merece serlo-dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos

-Muchas gracias Remus y para que lo sepas yo también te considero como mi padre, siempre protegiéndome, riñéndome, felicitándome y por eso si he de morir lo hare feliz sabiendo que te aseguraras de que Hermione y tu estarán a salvo

-En ese caso yo quiero que tu me prometas que harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para sobrevivir y volver con nosotros Harry

-Te prometo que hare todo lo posible por sobrevivir y gracias por preocuparte por mi Remus, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi

-No debes agradecerme Harry, como te dije te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, ahora vete a dormir que tu querida Hermione debe estar esperándote

-De acuerdo-se fue hasta donde estaba el licántropo y le dio un fuerte abrazo-descansa Remus

-Tu también Harry-dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo, después de separarse Harry empezó a subir las escaleras y a Remus se le ocurrió un comentario de ultimo momento para sacarle una ultima sonrisa-pero eso si Harry mucho cuidado con lo que haces y si necesitas, creo que sirius guardaba unas pociones anticonceptivas en su alcoba

Ante este comentario Harry enrojeció en su totalidad-Remus como se te ocurre pensar eso, Mione y yo no somos de…. Esos-dijo un tanto nervioso

-Ay Harry esa cara que pusiste no tuvo precio-dijo sonriéndole

-Descansa Remus

-Y tu Harry-y después de ahí Harry se perdió por las escaleras dejando a Remus en el sillón. Al llegar a la habitación que compartiría con Hermione la vio acostada en la cama y haciendo algo que Harry nunca se hubiera imaginado, ya que estaba….

-Leyendo historia de Hogwarts de nuevo?-dijo Harry viéndola enfrascada en su lectura

-Pues si sabes que me encanta este libro

-Lo se pero creo que lo haz leído mas de 100 veces y no te cansas de él

-Pues es que cada vez que lo vuelvo a leer aprendo algo nuevo, se que suena raro pero no se como explicarlo

-No tienes que hacerlo, sabes que me encantas así como eres-se le acerco y le dio un suave pero tierno beso

-Y tu a mi me vuelves loca tal y como eres-lo beso ella esta vez y por primera vez desde que se conocían se había atrevido a ver lo que marcaba a Harry como el igual de Voldemort, lo que lo convertía en el niño de la profecía, la razón por la cual todo el mundo lo conocía, su cicatriz y por un momento sintió curiosidad por tocarla, sentirla, hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor

-Hazlo-dijo Harry- tranquila lo puedes hacer

-Pero como lo….

-Se? Pues aparte de que mi nivel de legeremancia alcanzo un nivel que ni Albus puede comparar, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que deseas

-Entonces puedo?

-Adelante-y Hermione sin esperar mas posó su mano sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del chico que amaba, la sintió claramente y sintió una fuerte tristeza ya que por esa cicatriz Harry había perdido a sus padres y a su padrino, por esa cicatriz es que nadie lo dejaba vivir una vida tranquila, por esa cicatriz tenia que vivir perseguido por Voldemort, por esa maldita cicatriz Harry no podía hacer nada de lo que quería. Dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla y elevo su cabeza un poco y sin saber exactamente el por que se acerco a la frente del chico y le besó la cicatriz lo cual provoco que la cicatriz ardiera un poco-guao, arde

-Ay perdón Harry no quería….

-No Mione no ese ardor, este es placentero, cálido, es agradable y es la primera ves que la siento así, no siento el dolor de siempre

-Desearía poder hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor-dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a Harry y le besaba el cuello

-Desde que estas conmigo Mione ya no siento dolor, tu remplazaste todo mi sufrimiento y dolor por tranquilidad y felicidad y por eso es que te quiero tanto Mione te adoro como a nadie en la vida, tu me has alegrado la vida Mione, tu fuiste la primera chica en demostrarme cariño, tu fuiste la primera en darme un abrazo, o un beso, o decirme un te felicito, bien hecho, o un…. Te quiero y no sabes cuanto lo valoro y cuanto me recrimino por no darme cuenta antes de que….

-De que Harry?-pregunto ella impaciente por saber lo que diría

El chico trago saliva, tomo aire y exclamo dulcemente-de que te amo, te amo Hermione y no sabes cuanto, eres la persona que mas he amado en vida y la que mas amare, por eso no quiero que corras peligro ya que si he de morir, moriré dejando un mundo en el que tu puedas vivir con tranquilidad, donde no tengas que preocuparte de que un loco amenace tu vida, o la de tus familiares nada mas por estar cerca mío, después de la batalla final sin importar el resultado yo estaré feliz de que tu estés a salvo

Hermione no pudo ni quiso evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su bello rostro, había escuchado algo que ella solo pensó que oiría en sueños, le había confesado que la amaba, de verdad la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a morir solo para que ella viviera tranquila, pero ella no estaría tranquila hasta que Harry no volviera junto a ella y la besara como siempre, no podría estar tranquila y feliz hasta saber que su amado estaba con ella a su lado y que formaran una familia, se casaran tuvieran hijos, empleos, experiencias, de todo y ella no permitiría que se alejara

-Harry yo también te amo y no tienes idea de cuanto, por eso quiero que sepas que no permitiré que me alejes de ti en la batalla, yo solo estaré tranquila al saber que estarás a mi lado y me dirás que me amas y que lo logramos, que me besaras y abrazaras como siempre, que te convertirás en el mejor jugador de Quidditch y te hagas famoso y yo vaya a tus partidos a apoyarte, que compartamos nuestras vidas, nos casemos tengamos hijos y vivamos juntos y muramos juntos, que tengamos discusiones y reconciliaciones, todo eso solo lo podre vivir contigo a mi lado sino yo no seré feliz

-Desearía poder asegurarte que así será, pero no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, lo que si te puedo jurar es que hare lo que este a mi alcance para volver contigo y hacerte feliz, besarte, amarte, protegerte, todo lo que sea necesario para que estés feliz lo hare

-Con que estés conmigo yo soy feliz, por eso se que volverás, porque se que de verdad me harás feliz y eso solo lo lograras quedándote a mi lado

-Me esforzare porque así sea…. Te amo Mione

-Te amo Harry-y sin decir mas se acercaron el uno al otro y unieron sus labios en el mas cariñoso y amoroso beso que se pudieran dar, Hermione pensó que estaba soñando, Harry pensó que estaba en el mismo cielo, cada segundo que pasaba intensificaban mas el beso, Hermione enrosco sus brazos a través del cuello de Harry y le empezó a acariciar su rebelde cabello que ella siempre pensó lo hacia ver mas guapo, mientras que Harry se abrazaba mas a la cintura de Hermione y empezaba a acariciarle toda la espalda, hasta que no pudo evitar empezar a acariciarle mas debajo de la cintura, cosa que provoco que Hermione se estremeciera pero de placer, le encantaba esa forma suave en la cual el la tocaba, le parecía increíble que un simple contacto con la piel de Harry podía causarle tanto, pasado un rato Harry no pudo evitar intensificar los besos y las caricias a tal punto que empezó a acariciarla por debajo de la ropa, aunque nada mas le acariciaba su espalda, cintura y de vez en cuando sus hermosas piernas ya que por mucho que deseara llegar mas allá, deseaba mas que nada que Hermione no se sintiera incomoda con él y quería que el momento de dar el siguiente paso fuera iniciativa de ambos. Luego de un buen rato ambos estaban satisfechos, no habian pasado de caricias (que a Hermione le parecieron a mejor sensación que pudo sentir en su vida) y besos apasionados pero ellos no necesitaban de mas para sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, cuando al fin se decidieron ir a dormir se quedaron abrazados, Harry aspiraba el aroma a fresa del cabello de Hermione (ya que a esta le encantaba este shampoo) y ella refugiaba su cara en el pecho bien formado (gracias al Quidditch) de Harry

-Hasta mañana mi amor

-Hasta mañana mi cielo-y eso fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó por el llamado de Lupin desde abajo

-Harry, Hermione levántense el desayuno esta listo y no olviden que hoy estaremos ocupados así que no hay tiempo que perder

Harry trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que tenia la mitad del cuerpo de Hermione sobre el suyo, pensaba quedarse ahí y dejarla descansar pero no sabía que ella ya estaba despierta-buenos días Harry

-Vaya Mione, pensé que estabas dormida

-No, me desperté hace unos 10 minutos, pero me tienes encarcelada con tu brazo y sinceramente no me quería alejar de ti

-Pues me alegra que no lo hicieras-dijo incorporándose y besando a su novia-pero creo que a Remus le dará algo si no bajamos de inmediato

-Si tienes razón, nos vemos en la cocina en 15 minutos mientras me voy a bañar

-De acuerdo yo me bañare en el otro baño-y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un último beso a Hermione

15 minutos después ambos bajaron a la cocina con ropa muggle que estaba algo vieja ya que ese día pintarían la mansión y era imposible que no salieran manchados, al llegar a la cocina encontraron un festín digno de un rey-vaya Remus si que te luciste, como hiciste para cocinar todo esto?-dijo Harry boquiabierto

-Por que crees que siempre me la pasaba en casa de tus padres y tu madre nunca reclamo por mi excesiva presencia a diferencia de la de Sirius?-dicho comentario solo provoco las carcajadas de los tres presentes, para Harry era extraño hablar de su padrino y no entristecerse, pero se sentía a gusto con Remus contándole todo eso

El desayuno transcurrió muy placentero, Remus cocinaba de maravilla y mientras comían el contaba unas anécdotas de las travesuras que hacían antes los merodeadores, todo fue tan alegre y tranquilo que Harry hasta pudo reírse al oír una de las travesuras que había hecho colagusano a Snape, transformarse en rata para meterse en el bolso de este y esperar a que durmiera para hechizar toda su ropa inclusive la pijama que llevaba puesta en ese momento, además de colocarle pintura labial y polvo en la cara, nada de eso tenia precio y lo peor era que solo Peter podía desactivar el hechizo. Cuando finalizaron de comer se pudieron manos a la obra

-bien entre antes comencemos será mejor, Harry tu te encargaras de pintar la sala, Hermione las habitaciones, yo me encargare de los baños y la cocina (no especifico colores ni nada por el estilo para que cada quien lo imagine a su gusto y sinceramente yo no soy muy bueno en eso así que para evitar que se decepcionen por los colores que escoja se lo dejo a su imaginación)-y después de que Harry aplicara un hechizo protector a todos los muebles de la casa para evitar que les cayera pintura comenzaron con sus labores. Se les fue la tarde en eso, Hermione se quedo intrigada por una habitación en la cual ella no había entrado y cuando la fue a pintar Remus la detuvo

-Esa no es necesaria Hermione, es la que yo uso las noches de luna llena, lo que por cierto es en tres noches, y no tengo la poción, espero que Severus pueda darme un poco

Ante esto a Harry se le ocurrió una idea, pero no era momento de compartirla con ellos. Terminaron en la noche, estaban algo agotados, aunque Harry no tanto, pero la recompensa fue gratificante, la mansión tan solo con un nuevo color se veía totalmente diferente, ya no tenia aspecto de ser vieja y demacrada, ahora parecía lo que siempre debió ser, un hogar

-Bueno muchachos creo que hicimos un buen trabajo-dijo Remus con pintura en varias partes de su ropa-oh Harry se te olvido un lugar

-Imposible, donde?-pregunto Harry ingenuo acercándose a Remus, el cual preparo su brocha y le contesto

-AQUÍ-y le lleno la cara de pintura verde chillón

-Esto no se queda así Remus-tomo el su brocha y empezaron con su batalla de pintura, habian comprado pintura de mas así que no les preocupaba gastarla en pasar un buen rato, Hermione no se unió a la guerra pero si rio a carcajadas. Remus por su parte tomo todo un balde de pintura y lo vacio en Harry

-Jajajaja, para que veas como eran los merodeadores de antes

-Te estas metiendo con el que es el mejor merodeador de todos-y continuaron con su batalla hasta que Remus tomo la ventaja tomando baldes, rodillos, brochas, de todo-jajajaja ya basta, me rindo-dijo Harry mas Remus siguió, Harry se sentía tan a gusto que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo a continuación-ya, ganaste papá ya….-y se quedo callado no sabia por que lo había dicho-Remus…. Yo…. Lo siento me deje llevar yo…. No se es….-pero no pudo continuar ya que Remus lo abrazo como si realmente fuera su padre y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo

-No me pidas disculpas…. Hijo-al oír esta palabra Harry no pudo evitar dejar que sus lagrimas cayeran y abrazar también a Remus, el sabia que el no era su padre, pero fue el mejor amigo de este y Harry realmente le tenia un cariño inmenso, el hombre se había encargado de cuidar de él y lo ayudaba siempre que podía, realmente no sentía vergüenza de lo que dijo y por lo que vio a Remus no le molesto en lo absoluto-sabes Harry, se que no soy tu padre y además se que te dejaste llevar por el momento pero…. La verdad me gustaría si me empezaras a llamar papá, se que a lo mejor no quieres y te entiendo, después de todo has vivido todos estos años sin alguien a quien llamar así, pero solo quiero que sepas que me hace feliz que conmigo te sientas tan feliz como si fuera tu padre

-Pues es cierto que me deje llevar por el momento, pero a pesar de que se que no eres mi padre me sentí muy alegre al llamarte así

-Entonces que dices?-pregunto el licántropo

-Que mi padre y yo necesitamos darnos una larga ducha para limpiarnos toda esta pintura-dijo sonriéndole muy cariñosamente

-Creo que tienes razón hijo-seguidamente volvió a abrazar al muchacho fraternalmente mientras este le correspondía, Hermione por su parte veía la escena encantada, sabia que Remus no era padre de Harry y que en un principio para Harry seria raro llamarlo papá pero si sabia que no había nadie mejor que Remus para tomar el papel del padre de Harry y esto la llenaba de alegría.

Después de que se dieran una larga (muy larga) ducha Harry y Remus se la pasaron platicando como si de verdad fueran padre e hijo. Llegada la noche se fueron a acostar y Harry tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no se había sentido tan raro llamar a Remus de esa manera, realmente le gustaba llamarlo así, tal vez por todos los años que nunca llamo a nadie así o tal vez fuera porque Harry lo veía como si fuera una verdadera figura paterna, fuera cual fuera la razón le dio mucho gusto a Harry y le dio otra razón para llevar a cabo su plan. Después de un rato pensó que debería disculparse con Hermione porque después de todo lo del incidente no la había tomado en cuenta pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando ella entro al cuarto fue directo al y lo beso con mucho cariño

-No tienes que disculparte por nada si pensabas hacerlo, estoy súper feliz por lo que paso hoy, se que será un poco difícil para ti llamarlo papá, pero se que no hay nadie mejor que el para tomarte como hijo

-Lo se y me siento totalmente alegre, de verdad que siempre lo he querido mucho y siempre lo vi como a una figura paterna y a pesar de que no es mi padre biológico, siento como si de verdad lo fuera, creo que no me tomara tanto tiempo acostumbrarme a llamarlo papá

-Me alegra escuchar eso Harry, pero por ahora descansemos que estoy agotada-y seguidamente se acostó junto a Harry, le dio un ultimo beso acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y susurro un-buenas noches cielo-antes de dormirse

Harry por su parte estaba pensando y termino confundido, antes no había nada que lo mantuviera en el mundo así que no le daba miedo luchar y morir, pero ahora tenia a su novia y tenia un padre, ya no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer, pelearía eso si pero antes hubiera peleado sin importar morir pero ahora pensaba que ensombrecería la vida de su novia y su padre, sabia que seria difícil pero pelearía y trataría de vivir para estar con ellos, pensando esto se quedo dormido y tuvo un sueño muy peculiar

Estaba en una sala oscura que el no conocía, no podía ver casi nada mas que una chimenea al final de la sala y gracias a la luz de la chimenea lograba ver que habian unos sofás, sin saber por que camino hasta estos y se sentó en uno a ver la llamas, no sabia donde estaba pero no se sentía nervioso ni asustado, de repente sintió como si conociera ese lugar, no sabia por que solo empezó a tener un presentimiento de que había estado antes ahí, mientras pensaba en que lugar podía ser ese una mano se posó sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo

-Hola Harry-dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, Harry se levanto y empezó a buscar su varita pero no la consiguió-no tienes tu varita, pero no te preocupes no la necesitaras, no te dañaremos, eso seria lo ultimo que haríamos

-Haríamos? a que te refieres? Quien eres? Quien mas esta aquí?-dijo Harry sobresaltado y alterado

-Solo te lo diremos si te calmas y te sientas-dijo esta ves la vos de una mujer-te juro que no te haremos daño, solo hemos venido a hablar

-Es cierto no tienes nada de que preocuparte en serio-dijo el hombre

Curiosamente a Harry las voces no le parecían amenazadoras, es mas sentía que las conocía pero no sabia de donde, dispuesto a averiguarlo se sentó en el sillón y se tranquilizo-pueden decirme ya quienes son por favor?-dijo el chico ya calmado

-Creo que será mejor que lo veas-dijo la voz del hombre, a lo que la mujer agrego

-Si así nos ahorraremos la platica para que nos creas-y sin decir mas nada se sentaron cada uno en uno de los sofás permitiendo que la luz de la chimenea iluminara sus rostros, el hombre traía gafas redondas, un cabello rebelde y negro y ojos color café tenia varias otras facciones de la cara y cuerpo parecidas a las de Harry, pero este no las noto ya que se fijo en la mujer, que tenia un largo cabello rojo muy atractivo, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos color…. Verde esmeralda iguales a los de Harry, este al verlos se quedo hipnotizado por ellos hasta que logro exclamar

-Mamá….-esta simple palabra provoco una gran sonrisa en la mujer y una cara con algo de disgusto por parte del hombre

-Ah que bien, el y yo tenemos un parecido enorme en la cara, cabello entre otras cosas pero solo le importan tus ojos, es insólito Lily-dijo tratando de sonar enojado pero no podía ya que sabia que esos ojos que tenia Harry eran iguales a los de Lily y por eso la reconoció primero

-Papá….-dijo Harry al ver a su padre-son…. Son ustedes, realmente son ustedes

-Así es hijo, somos nosotros-le dijo su madre extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo, Harry no perdió ni un segundo y la abrazo con mucha ternura un poco fuerte pero Lily no le dijo nada, nunca la había abrazado así que no lo culpaba por ponerse de esa manera, después de unos minutos Harry se separo de su madre y se dirigió a su padre al cual si lo pudo abrazar con mas fuerza

-No saben cuanto los hecho de menos-dijo sin separarse de su padre, dejando caer varias lagrimas y este los estrechaba dura pero también tiernamente contra el

-Lo sabemos hijo, pero no quiero que estés triste por lo que paso, nosotros morimos porque quisimos protegerte y nos sentimos más que orgullosos de saber que te has convertido en un gran hombre gracias a nuestro sacrificio

-Es cierto querido-le dijo su madre que se había acercado a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda-eres un chico mu guapo, poderoso y listo y también he visto que eres muy tímido pero también cariñoso sobretodo con una cierta chica castaña que si no me equivoco debe de estar dormida a tu lado en este momento

Ante el comentario Harry se sonrojo-lo…. Lo saben ya? Pues bueno, ella se llama Hermione y es mi novia, es la chica más increíble que he conocido, la más lista de todo Hogwarts

-Ese es mi hijo, tienes el encanto potter, siempre buscamos a las mas listas y ellas siempre los buscan a nosotros

-Perdón James? A que te refieres?-dijo Lily levantando una ceja

-Nada querida…. Yo solo…. Eh Harry como haces tu para zafarte de una situación así con Hermione?-le dijo James a su hijo, este lo vio y le dio una gran alegría poder estar hablando con sus padres, se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído, James sonrió se dirigió a Lily y dijo-además ambos escogimos a las mas listas y mas hermosas de todo Hogwarts, porque nos robaron el corazón con toda su belleza

-Pero que bajo has caído James Potter pidiendo consejos románticos a tu hijo

-Oye llevo unos cuantos años fuera de practica, necesito que alguien que sea experto en el campo y viendo que varias caen al suelo por Harry diría que es todo un don juan-harry veía la escena divertido, veía a sus padres discutir por una tontería pero los veía y no podía hacer mas que sonreír-que ocurre Harry?

-Es que después de tantos años de no verlos, estar aquí y ahora con ustedes mientras tu metes la pata tratando de cortejar a mamá pues, me hace feliz

-Ves sabia que sacaría mi inteligencia-dijo Lily triunfante

-Me estas llamando tonto Lily?

-Te debo recordar tus notas James?

-Vamos papá como si no la amaras por ser así como es

-Lo dije una vez y lo repito, mi inteligencia

-Pues supongo que tienes razón, realmente eres mucho mas listo que yo Harry, ya que yo no logre enamorar a tu mamá sino hasta nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts

-Supongo que si, pero tampoco soy tan listo, si lo fuera Sirius no habría….-pero no pudo continuar ya que otra mano le toco el hombro

-Oh vamos Harry no te sientas mal por mi, lo hice con tal de protegerte y no me arrepiento de ello-Harry no lo podía creer, ahora si se había vuelto loco, lo estaba escuchando a…. Sirius

-S…. Sirius, eres tu-y sin decir nada abrazo a su padrino con bastante fuerza mientras nuevamente dejaba que las lagrimas le ganaran pero al hombre no le importo y le correspondió mientras lo estrechaba contra el

-Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo, siempre he estado contigo y siempre lo estaré

-Pero todo fue por mi culpa, no aprendí oclumancia y por eso te perdí y casi pierdo a Hermione

-Por que será que noto mucha mas culpa en tu tono cuando dices ``casi pierdo a Hermione´´?-le dijo sonriendo

-Que acaso no lo sabes?-pregunto Harry sin entender pues si sus padres sabían que Hermione es su novia por que el no?

-James, Lily hay algo que no me hayan dicho?

-Bueno canuto es que queríamos estar seguros-dijo James

-Pero como es que no sabias que Hermione era mi novia? Si ellos lo sabes por que no tu?

-Pues de eso vinimos a hablarte Harry-dijo Lily

-Veras teníamos que esperar hasta un momento donde estuvieras totalmente feliz para poder comunicarnos contigo y después de lo que sucedió hoy en la tarde con lunático vimos que teníamos esta oportunidad-dijo sirius

-Bueno sobre eso…. Papá yo-pero no pudo continuar ya que james lo abrazo nuevamente

-Cuando despiertes dile a lunático que ahora que es tu padre te debe de cuidar muy bien, sino me aparece en sus sueños haciéndole bromas hasta el cansancio al puro estilo merodeador…. Hijo no te preocupes por querer aceptar a lunático como padre, de hecho me da un gran orgullo saber que mi gran amigo se hará cargo de mi hijo

-Gracias papá y ahora si de que oportunidad hablaban?

-Pues veras Harry yo no he muerto en su totalidad, puedo vagar por el mundo de los muertos, Pero mi alma sigue en el mundo de los vivos en el….

-Velo de la muerte-completo Harry

-Así es Harry, todavía puedo volver aunque necesito tu ayuda

-Claro Sirius hare todo lo que sea necesario

-Primero te advierto que será algo muy difícil y riesgoso si no quieres hacerlo yo no tendré problema, igual nos comunicaremos de ves en cuando por medio de tus sueños

-Ni hablar te sacare de ese velo maldito a cualquier costo Sirius, dime que debo hacer

-Eres digno hijo de tu padre, bien necesito que vayas al salón del velo y tomes tu forma animaga, los fénix son aves inmortales por lo tanto el velo de la muerte no los puede llevar, pero sin embargo un fénix común y corriente no serviría para entrar en el velo ya que quien entre ahí solo puede ver a las personas que conozca, ahí es donde entras tu como eres humano y me recuerdas podrás entrar en tu forma de fénix, tendrás que buscar mi cuerpo y sacarlo del velo, pero debes tener cuidado de no tardarte mucho ya que te iras debilitando hasta que tomes tu forma humana y de ahí le pertenecerás a la muerte, para terminar cuando me hayas sacado necesito que te incineres y renazcas de las cenizas para que así la muerte quede satisfecha ya que le abras complacido con sacrifico y le has dado una nueva vida para tomar, te repito Harry que si lo consideras muy difícil no lo debes hacer y seguiré estando orgulloso de ti

-Pues estarás aun más orgulloso cuando te saque del velo Sirius

-Ya lo creo, por ahora debemos despedirnos estas a punto de despertar, pero estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto-dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba

-Eso no lo dudes te sacare de ahí cuanto antes

-Bueno hijo creo que por ahora hasta aquí llegamos, nos veremos en otros sueños-dijo james abrazándolo una vez que Sirius lo soltó

-Créeme si logro sacar a Sirius, derrotar a Voldemort y si Hermione se casa conmigo nos veremos a diario

-Pues cuanto antes ocurra mejor-le dijo sonriéndole y soltándolo para que Lily lo abrazara

-Ay Harry, te juro que estoy súper orgullosa de ti, espero que sigas cuidando de tu novia como has hecho hasta ahora

-Claro que lo hare mamá y si tenemos una hija le pondré tu nombre

-Y si es niño el mío verdad?-pregunto james

-Claro que si papá, bueno me voy

-Nos vemos en unos días Harry

-Hasta entonces Sirius-Harry cerró los ojos para luego ver los hermosos ojos color miel de su Mione

-Buenos días cielo-le dijo y lo beso como todas las mañanas

-Hola amor, créeme no me creerías lo que me paso, pero antes-Harry la volvió a besar y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atónita a Hermione, cuando bajo por las escaleras grito-papá estas despierto?-después de lo que le dijo james se le haría mas fácil trata a Remus como su padre real

-Harry, que ocurre?

-Sirius esta vivo….

Continuara…..

**Bueno por hoy hasta aquí llegue por hoy, díganme que les pareció la idea de que Remus tomara el papel del padre de Harry? Yo simplemente pensé en la relación que los dos tenían y bueno he ahí el resultado, espero sus reviews y criticas, no estamos leyendo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno primero que nada hola a mis lectores espero que estén bien, llegue yo con un capitulo mas de la historia, espero que lo disfruten así como has disfrutado los anteriores, como siempre dejen criticas acerca del Cap, porque de ahí es de donde sabré como complacerlos sin nada mas que decir aquí empieza el Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Ya, ganaste papá ya….-y se quedo callado no sabia por que lo había dicho-Remus…. Yo…. Lo siento me deje llevar yo…. No se es….-pero no pudo continuar ya que Remus lo abrazo como si realmente fuera su padre y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo

* * *

><p>-Pues veras Harry yo no he muerto en su totalidad, puedo vagar por el mundo de los muertos, pero mi alma sigue en el mundo de los vivos en el….<p>

-Velo de la muerte-completó Harry

* * *

><p>-Harry, que ocurre?<p>

-Sirius esta vivo….

_Cap 11:_

-Que? Harry de que me estas hablando, Sirius…. Sabes que el cayo Harry el….

-No papá-_increíble la facilidad con la cual ya lo siento como mi padre-_el esta atrapado en el velo de la muerte y necesita de mi ayuda para buscarlo

-Pero como es posible eso?

-Aun no lo se, el se comunico conmigo en mi sueño y me lo dijo, me dijo como sacarlo, solo tengo que ir al salón del velo de la muerte, entrar en mi forma de fénix y sacarlo de ahí antes de que se me acabe la energía, una vez fuera del velo debo arder en llamas, hacerme cenizas y renacer y así la muerte se sentirá pagada

-Pero puedes quedarte atrapado hijo, es muy peligroso

-Lo se pero Sirius nos necesita voy a ir en 2 días-_será suficiente tiempo para realizar mi plan-_así que eso es todo por ahora, por cierto mi padre dice que mas vale que me cuides bien o te visitara en tus sueños y te hará bromas pesadas al puro estilo merodeador-bromeo Harry

-Pues vaya esto si que es increíble, pues si vuelves a hablar con el dile que te cuidare siempre

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad-_tengo todo el día de hoy y hasta mañana en la tarde para hacerlo-accio libro de fundadores_-y en un segundo el libro llego a sus manos

-Harry a donde vas?-pregunto Remus intrigado

-No te preocupes papá luego lo averiguaras-y llego hasta su habitación donde para su suerte Hermione ya no estaba, saco de su baúl un gran saco y se fue hasta una habitación en la parte de mas arriba, una vez ahí sacó de su saco un montón de ingredientes, un caldero y abrió su libro y empezó a introducir ingredientes y mezclar constantemente su poción-debe funcionar-se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba con su labor. Mientras tanto Hermione bajo a desayunar y al ver que su novio no se encontraba le pregunto a Lupin

-Remus donde esta Harry? Salió corriendo hace rato y no se donde esta ahora

-Pues cuando llego me dijo un montón de cosas y luego subió corriendo las escaleras diciendo que no me preocupara que ya me enteraría

-Bueno voy a ir a buscarlo

-Espera, desayuna primero y luego lo buscas, lo mas probable es que este en la ultima habitación de la casa, pero no se para que

-Bueno comeré y luego lo iré a buscar para que coma-la chica comió en silencio pensando en lo que podía estar haciendo Harry, una vez termino de comer subió las escaleras con un par de panes tostados, unos huevos fritos, tocino y jugo de naranja, al llegar a la habitación de la ultima planta de la casa oyó ruidos algo extraños viniendo de esta, la chica hechizo la bandeja con comida para que la siguiera mientras ella abría la puerta y entraba, para encontrarse a Harry sentado en el piso haciendo una poción

-Mione que estas haciendo aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo Harry, que demonios haces aquí, vine a traerte algo de comer cuando oí un sonido como una explosión, entre y te vi aquí

-Ah bueno la explosión vino de esta poción pero está todo bien, estoy haciendo algo sumamente importante, pero gracias por traerme la comida se me olvido desayunar

-Bien Harry pero debes decirme que es lo que estas haciendo

-En este momento no puedo darte detalles al respecto, pero cuando lo tenga listo ya lo veras

-Es que acaso no confías lo suficiente en mi Harry?-dijo fingiendo tono triste con el cual sabia que Harry no dudaría en contarle

-Ay no amor porfa, no te pongas así, sabes que te amo y adoro y confió plenamente en ti pero el punto es que quiero que sea una sorpresa

-Pues vaya sorpresa que tiene que ser para que no le digas a tu novia-dijo fingiendo esta vez tono ofendido

-Ay vamos no seas así-dijo el tratando de no sucumbir ante esos hermosos ojos marrones que le quitaban el aire con tan solo mirarlo

-Esta bien supongo que me enterare junto con el resto de las personas a quienes se lo vayas a mostrar-seguido de esto se fue directo hacia la puerta para irse pero Harry la detuvo

-No es justo que me convenzas así oíste?-dijo susurrándole al oído para seguidamente besarle el cuello

-Uno tiene que usar las herramientas que tiene a la mano-dijo volteándose y besando a Harry mientras se abrazaba a el por su cuello y el se aferraba a ella por su cintura intensificando ese delicioso y dulce beso. A medida que pasaban los minutos ocurrió lo de siempre y Harry empezaba con las caricias que provocaban que Hermione perdiera la razón, comenzaba pasando su mano por a espalda de la chica, baja un poco y le acariciaba la cintura apartándole un poco la falda para tocar la piel de la chica, después volvía a acariciarla sobre la ropa pero esta vez en su trasero, cosa que a Hermione le produjo un gran estremecimiento el cual Harry pudo haber notado de no ser porque Hermione le tomo la mano a el evitando que la quitara de ahí lo cual provoco que Harry empezara a masajearle el busto a Hermione que nuevamente se estremeció pero solo intensifico los besos pero estos se volvieron tan apasionados, dulces, amorosos y deseosos que Harry sabia que si no se detenía en ese instante arruinaría la oportunidad de compartir ese momento de una manera mas disfrutable, sin embargo su deseo era muy fuerte, no lograba separarse de ella hasta que cuando empezó a meter su mano por la blusa de la chica sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho por parte de la chica que le indico que se debía detener y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba continuar se separo de ella

-Harry de verdad perdóname yo….

-No Mione yo me aproveche de la situación y no me supe controlar, de verdad lo siento y te prometo no volver a acariciarte así hasta que no….-pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Hermione

-Ni se te ocurra dejar de acariciarme o me enojare bastante-le dijo una vez se separo de él

-Pero Mione es que no entiendes que si continuamos con esto uno de estos días no me podre contener y yo se que no es así como tu quieres que sea, se que quieres que sea romántico y tierno, algo digno de recordar y no en una habitación que a pesar que hiciste un buen trabajo pintándola no deja de ser vieja y además con una poción en la cual sigo trabajando

-Pues me da igual, si tu dejas de acariciarme yo dejare de besarte-dijo decidida a pesar de que no lo estaba ya que ese seria tanto castigo para el como para ella

-Por favor Mione sabes que eso seria tan malo para ti como para mí y además no creo poder resistirme la próxima vez que te acaricie

-Pues tal vez así lo quiera yo

-No Mione tu no quieres que ocurra de ese modo y de hecho yo tampoco ya que quiero que lo hagamos y que tu tengas la iniciativa de ser posible, no quiero que lo hagamos nada mas por complacerme, deseo que si lo hacemos sea el deseo de ambos

-Pero es que de solo pensar que te puedas aburrir de mí nada más porque no quiero dar ese paso aun pues…. Me aterra, tuve que espera muchos años por poder tenerte conmigo y ahora que te tengo no te perderé

-Hermione Jane Granger como puedes creer que por eso me perderás? Hermione yo amo a la Hermione Granger amante de las reglas, que por si sola es hermosa y perfecta, la que me enseña lo que esta bien y lo que no, esa Hermione Granger que todavía no quiere dar ese paso conmigo nada mas porque no esta segura de sus sentimientos

-No digas eso Harry, yo si se lo que siento, pero es que, cuando nos hicimos novios fue un momento muy mágico y especial, cuando dejamos que todos se enteraran fue incomparable y deseo que el momento en que demos ese paso sea igual

-Te entiendo mi amor y esa es la Hermione que yo amo, por eso mismo tratare de controlarme, pero si te acaricio me podre controlar mucho menos

-Pero igual no me sentiré igual si no me acaricias y por favor deja de llamarme Hermione, me malacostumbraste al Mione y ahora no lo podrás cambiar

-De acuerdo Mione, no dejare de acariciarte y nunca mas te vuelvas a preocupar por que yo te pueda dejar porque eso no pasara, a menos que así lo desees tu

-Por su puesto que no Harry, eso nunca

-Pues no se diga mas, ahora vuelve con mi padre antes de que piense que estamos…. Bueno tu me entiendes

-Te agrada la idea de tenerlo como padre no?

-Es que siento una conexión con el inexplicable, siempre desde que nos conocimos me ha protegido y cuidado y ahora que hable con mi padre y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de que aceptara a Remus como mi padre sustituto pues que puedo decir, me hace muy feliz esto

-Pues me alegro muchísimo por ti Harry, pero ya en serio dime que es esa poción de ahí

-Ay, eres mas terca que Ron…. No me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga o si?

-Ay amor…. Sabes que no, así que habla-ordeno la chica mientras se empezaba a besarle tiernamente el cuello al chico

-Mio…. Mione porfa….de….detente, de acuerdo…. Te…. Te lo digo si? Estoy haciendo una poción para curarle la licantropía a mi padre

-Que? Pero Harry, no existe tal poción, nunca nadie la ha elaborado

-Lo se, pero no tenían este libro-dijo mostrándole el libro de los fundadores-fue difícil encontrarla en el libro pero lo conseguí y te diré que es sumamente complicada se necesita polvo de cuerno de unicornio, unas gotas de su sangre, escamas de dragón, pluma y lagrima de fénix y….

-Y que?

-Pues, solo me faltan dos ingredientes, pelo del licántropo en su forma de lobo el cual se que mi padre debe tener un poco en su habitación especial y por ultimo…. Veneno de basilisco

-QUEEEEE? Como que veneno de basilisco, eso es imposible si en si fue difícil que mataras a uno ahora necesitas encontrar otro y tomar parte de su veneno pero que locura-dijo la chica exaltada

-Pues tal ves no sea necesario que busque otro basilisco, podría ir a Hogwarts y buscar el cadáver del que mate en la cámara de los secreto y usar un hechizo para succionar su veneno, eso solo si aun lo tiene

-Pues ni modo…. Iré contigo

-De eso ni hablar necesito que me cubras y no discutiré eso

-Harry nos conocemos hace ya 6 años y creo que deberías saber que nada de lo que me digas me hará desistir de acompañarte

-Bueno pero como haremos para zafarnos de mi padre?

-Creo yo podría ayudar-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Firy-exclamo Harry mientras se acercaba a su fénix-a que te refieres con que tu puedes ayudar?

-Harry no recuerdas como hizo Dumbledore para escaparse de Hogwarts cuando lo quisieron arrestar por lo del ED

-Pues si fawkes lo…. Desapareció

-Exactamente, los fénix somos mejor de lo que esperan

-Bien excelente y esa desaparición no se sentirá ni se oirá como una normal o si?

-Para nada, será como si te prendieras en fuego y cuando el fuego no este, estarás en el despacho de Dumbledore

-Pero un momento uno no se puede aparecer el Hogwarts

-Los humanos no, pero los fénix si, ya que Albus hizo un hechizo a la barrera para que fawkes pudiera aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo, solo que fue hasta hace poco que se dio cuenta que cualquier fénix puede aparecerse

-Entonces usando mi forma fénix me puedo aparecer y desaparecer?

-Correcto, bueno ahora explícale todo esto a Hermione que te esta mirando como si fueras…. Una de esas cosas que usan los muggles para entretenerse, como se llaman felevitores?

-Televisores y creo que tienes razón le explicare el plan, después me dirás como hacer esa desaparición y lo hare esta noche

-Bien de acuerdo, hasta entonces-y se fue volando libremente por la ventana

-Que pasa Mione? Acaso ahora soy un nuevo espectáculo-dijo el muchacho pero en broma ya que sabia que a su novia le podría parecer raro que hablara en idioma fénix

-Claro que no, pero es raro dominar una lengua así como si nada

-Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? En si me sentí raro cuando descubrí que hablaba parsel y ahora también se fénix, pues que te puedo decir…. Para la próxima que será? Gato quizás-dijo con ironía para hacer reír a su novia, lo cual logro

-Jajajaja seria muy gracioso verte maullar a la señora norris, pero en fin de que hablabas con Firy?

-Bien, veras….-y le conto todo lo que le dijo Firy sobre la barrera contra apariciones y que le enseñaría como hacerlo para ir esa misma noche a Hogwarts- pues eso es lo que hare, volveré con el veneno de basilisco

-Querrás decir volveremos Harry, sabes que iré contigo y me enojare bastante si no me llevas

-De acuerdo, a medianoche saldremos, por el momento déjame culminar con el resto de la poción ya que lleva un montón de ingredientes e instrucciones-dijo el mientras se sentaba de nuevo y empezaba a agregar ingredientes y mover su poción

-Oye Harry como conseguiste todos esos ingredientes? Muchos de ellos no se comercian-dijo mientras veía todo ese montón de ingredientes que no se ven todos los días

-Lo se, es un regalo de parte de mi amigo Severus Snape

-Vaya pues si que es de utilidad, pero mientras tanto que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Pues con tu compañía es suficiente Mione, aunque si supieras, que hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar y eso si seria perfecto para mi

-Que es cariño? Sabes que te ayudare con lo que sea

-Crees que puedas buscar un poco del pelo que mi padre usa para la poción mata-lobos es necesario para mi en esta poción

-Descuida, no creo que me sea difícil conseguirlo, volveré tan pronto como pueda-dijo esto y se acerco a Harry para darle un beso y salir de ahí, una vez afuera se fue directo a la habitación donde Remus se quedaba durante sus transformaciones y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla llego Remus

-Hermione que haces aquí? Viste a Harry? Te dijo que le pasaba?

-Ah, Remus pues si lo vi pero no me dijo que estaba haciendo-mintió la chica-solo dijo que seria sorpresa…. Oye Remus te puedo pedir algo?

-Si claro, pídeme lo que quieras-dijo el licántropo sinceramente

-Podrías regalarme un poco de pelo de tus transformaciones? Es que quería intentar hacer la poción, claro que solo será para ver si la puedo dominar o no, pero quiero tratar de hacerla, después de todo si la domino ayudare a mi suegro con su problema-dijo sonriéndole

-Ay Hermione de verdad que Harry tiene suerte de que estés con el, tu tienes el corazón mas bello que haya visto, de verdad que contigo Harry es prácticamente indestructible, por eso el te ama tanto…. Hermione ahora tengo que preguntarte algo importante

-Si dime, adelante

-Si Harry…. Llegase a morir…. En la batalla final…. Serias capaz de ser feliz aun sin el a tu lado?-pregunto Remus con algo de tristeza en su voz al pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry muriera

-Remus estoy segura de que el vivirá y si llega a morir yo…. No podría, solo con Harry soy feliz, se que tengo a mis padres y amigos pero es que Harry se ha metido en mi piel, el es parte de mi y si el muere esa parte de mi muere con el

-Y si el sobrevive, todavía lo amarías? Sin importar que haya tenido que asesinar gente? Perdona que te pregunte esto Hermione, de verdad que hasta yo pienso que es tonto preguntarte esto a ti ya que se que nunca herirías a Harry, pero quiero asegurarme de que será feliz si sobrevive

-Remus no te disculpes, ahora eres el padre de Harry, puede que no de sangre pero si de corazón y como su padre es tu deber velar por su felicidad y me siento totalmente feliz por los dos, y acerca de si lo amaría pues claro que si, a mi lo único que me importa es que el vuelva a mi lado sano y a salvo, puede que si mate gente me afectara un poco, pero es nada comparado con el inmenso amor que yo siento por el, así que puedes estar tranquilo, de hecho espero que después de la batalla nos casemos, puede que seamos muy jóvenes pero es que yo ya no aguanto mas y quiero portar el apellido de Harry con orgullo y amor, quiero portar su apellido porque quiero que seamos una familia, de verdad lo amo y no me quiero esperar mas para ser la señora Potter, pero eso si le aclarare a Harry, será un evento privado, solo los familiares y amigos mas cercanos

-Vaya Hermione se podría decir que planeaste todo con anticipación

-Es que como te dije Remus, espero ansiosa el día en que Voldemort deje de atormentarle la vida de Harry y este pueda vivir en paz y al fin podamos estar juntos sin que nada le preocupe

-Bueno Hermione de verdad que me siento totalmente feliz de que Harry tenga a alguien como tu a su lado, de verdad será un orgullo verlos casados y formando una familia. Ahora volviendo al tema principal-Lupin busco en su chaqueta un pequeño frasquito y se lo dio a Hermione-siempre llevo unos cuantos por si acaso-en el frasco habian nada mas y nada menos que pelos de la transformación en lobo de Remus

-Perfecto, me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo-y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente llego hasta el salón donde estaba Harry-llegue-anuncio la chica entrando por la puerta para luego sellarla para que Remus no entrara ni oyera de lo que hablarían-aquí tienes los cabellos-y le extendió el frasquito-Remus fue quien me los dio

-Vaya Mione de verdad que me impresionas, ya con esto solo necesito el veneno, que bueno que el siempre tiene guardado un poco en caso de emergencias

-Pues si realmente fue conveniente-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-Harry….

-Si? Que ocurre Mione?

-Quería preguntarte…. Que tienes pensado hacer después de la batalla final?-pregunto la chica nerviosa

-Pues sinceramente no lo he pensado

-En serio? No has pensado en nada?-pregunto desilusionada

-Pues es que para pensar en que hare debo de sobrevivir a la batalla final, cosa que no se si lograre, aunque si deseo hacer algo si llego a sobrevivir, pero será hasta entonces que lo tratare de hacer-la sonrisa de Hermione se ilumino esperanzada, podía ser lo que ella pensaba?, podía ser que se quisiera casar con ella? Esas dudas la estaban matando y quería sacárselas

-Y que seria eso que te gustaría hacer-pregunto nerviosa y curiosa

-Cuando llegue su momento lo sabrás Mione, por el momento continuare con la poción lo cual me llevara algunas horas así que mejor vete a disfrutar del día

-De eso nada, me quedo contigo-dijo decidida

-Mione adoro tu gesto pero no quiero que desperdicies tu día haciéndome compañía, me tardare un buen rato haciendo la poción y no podre estar al pendiente de ti y lo que menos quiero es que sientas que te desprecio, aunque no sea así, por lo tanto te pido que salgas y disfrutes del día de hoy de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, hablare con Luna para ver si quiere salir

-Vale, nos veremos mas tarde-y así se quedo solo continuando con la poción que seria la salvación de Remus. Paso todo el día metido en esa habitación dándole excusas a Remus como que estaba haciendo deberes atrasados cosa que Remus no le creía ya que Hermione le había mencionado que desde que eran novios Harry y ella no se atrasaban con los deberes nunca, mas sin embargo decidió dejar que Harry hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, ya le diría luego. Ya a las 8 de la noche llego Hermione de su día con Luna, el cual disfrutaron al máximo y aprovecharon para ponerse al día de sus relaciones con sus parejas y mas importante tratar de saber que harían los chicos para el día de sus aniversarios de 4 meses

**Flashback**

_-Hola luna como estas?-dijo Hermione a ver a luna en el callejón diagon_

_-Hola herms, he estado a la perfección y tu? Como vas con tu galán?_

_-Perfecto no me podría ir mejor y adivina que me dijo que me ama…. Puedes creerlo? Yo siempre pensé que eso solo pasaría en mis sueños pero no…. Paso realmente_

_-De verdad me alegro por ti Mione, por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta estamos a punto de cumplir 4 meses con nuestros chicos_

_-Tienes razón Lun…. Cuanto cumples los 4 meses con Ron?_

_-Pues empezamos a estar juntos el 2 de septiembre pero me pidió oficialmente que fuéramos pareja el 8 y tu?_

_-Pues nosotros también comenzamos a salir el 2 pero Harry me pidió que fuéramos novios oficiales el 4 justo después de un momento algo incomodo con Ginny…. Crees que vayan a preparar algo especial?_

_-Pues no se que tal te vaya a ti con Harry en eso de los aniversarios mensuales pero Ron sabes que es un poco despistado se le olvido el de 3 meses así que no se si lo recuerde_

_-Pues Harry siempre los recuerda pero nunca sabe que hacer exactamente para celebrarlo, aunque debo admitir que eso es algo que adoro de Harry_

_-Bueno nos tocara esperar para ver con que nos salen nuestros chicos_

_-Si…. Ven vamos a ver tiendas_

**Fin del Flashback**

Hermione sonrió ante este recuerdo y empezó a comerse la cabeza para saber que podría preparar Harry para su cuarto mes pero decidió después de unos minutos que ese día lo averiguaría y por el momento lo acompañaría para ver que tal le iba con la poción. Llego a la habitación y diciendo en susurros los contra-hechizos para quitarle la seguridad a la puerta que previamente Harry debió haber hechizado, entro y vio una imagen increíble, dos fénix volando a toda velocidad por toda la habitación-pero que dem….?-pero no pudo continuar ya que vio como se prendían en fuego y desintegraban en el aire para reaparecerse justo al lado de Hermione, Harry al verla se detuvo de su carrera y volvió a su forma normal

-Mione, llegaste-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba

-Guao Harry que fue todo eso?-pregunto sorprendida después del beso

-Que? Desde cuando necesito una razón para besarte?-dijo sonriéndole y sabiendo a lo que realmente se refería

-Pues claro que no lo necesitas-dijo besándolo ella esta vez-pero no trates de cambiar el tema y explícame que estaban haciendo

-Pues veras Mione Firy me estaba entrenando de cómo volar mas rápido, prenderme en llamas cuando ataque o cuando deba renacer y también a hacer la desaparición de los fénix

-Vaya…. Y ya los dominaste todos?

-Así es, este poder interior me hace mucho bien, pero bueno por ahora creo que me tomare un descanso, solo necesito el veneno de basilisco para poderlo mezclar con lo pelos de hombre-lobo y así poder terminar con la licantropía de mi padre

-Pues me alegro mucho Harry, las cosas cada vez salen mejor, bueno será mejor que bajemos-la chica tomo a Harry de la mano y después de un beso el los labios bajaron lentamente hasta el comedor ya que les fascinada ver como se veía la mansión ahora, era realmente hermosa. Una vez en el comedor, Harry se tuvo que enfrentar a Remus y sus preguntas sobre que había estado haciendo todo el día arriba, la explosiones que había, entre muchas preguntas, ya después cuando Remus al fin se dio por vencido comieron en paz y una vez termina la cena se fueron a sus habitaciones

-Vaya pensé que descubriría el plan-dijo Harry después de cerrar la puerta con un hechizo e insonorizarla

-Si, es bastante terco pero al final no descubrió nada pero debemos ir y volver a Hogwarts rápido-Harry iba a decir algo pero Hermione lo detuvo-y antes de que lo sugieras Harry no, no me quedare aquí, iré contigo te guste o no-dijo con la seriedad característica de Hermione Granger

-Creo que será imposible hacerte desistir o no?-dijo el chico sintiéndose derrotado

-Exacto así que descansemos un rato para tener energías para irnos, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, reamente necesitaremos descansar-y se fueron a la cama para dormir unas 3 horas antes de irse. A las 11:45 sonó el reloj de Hermione, ambos chicos se levantaron y se acomodaron sus ropas, ya a las 12:00 Harry se transformo en fénix y junto a Hermione (que lo agarro antes de que tratara de desaparecerse sin ella) se apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore

-Ah Harry, me preguntaba cuando vendrías, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que te vería uno de estos días…. Bien a que debo el placer de tu visita?-pregunto Dumbledore con su típica sonrisa tranquila y amable de siempre

-Pues veras Albus, vine aquí para buscar veneno de basilisco de el cadáver del que mate hace 4 años-dijo Harry con decisión

-Bien en ese caso siéntete libre de ir…. Cuando lo tengas vuelve a mi despacho ya que solo desde aquí puedes desaparecerte en tu forma de fénix

-De acuerdo Albus, vamos Mione-le dijo a Hermione mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ambos fueron rápido hacia el baño de Myrtel la llorona donde como siempre esta los recibió (mas que todo a Harry)

-Hola Harry, que alegría ver que me visitas, hace mucho que no lo haces pero me alegra verte aquí, aunque me sorprendes ya que pensé que estarías de vacaciones-dijo la fantasma sin reparar en que Hermione se encontraba ahí

-Eh hola Myrtel, pues si estoy de vacaciones pero necesito buscar algo importante en la cámara de los secretos

-Oh de acuerdo Harry y recuerda que mi propuesta de hace 4 años sigue en pie

-Eh…. Hm…. Claro…. Gracias-se acerco al lavabo que ocultaba la entrada a la cámara le ordeno en pársel que se abriera y este lo hizo dejando ver el túnel por el cual se lanzarían-creo que será mejor tomar nuestras formas animagas, se nos hará mas fácil el descenso

-De acuerdo Harry-y en el acto se convirtieron el fénix y águila, descendieron a toda velocidad por el túnel para llegar a la sala con el montón de huesos de animales muertos-vaya que es asqueroso aquí, por cierto Harry a que se refería Myrtel cuando dijo lo de su propuesta?-pregunto curiosa

-que? Ah claro si, pues veras hace 4 años cuando vine con Ron me dijo que si moría compartiríamos su retrete, realmente no se que prefiero, que una loca como Ginny este enamorada de mi o una fantasma fastidiosa como Myrtel

-Vaya que propuesta…. Pues en mi opinión me cae mejor Myrtel ya que ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad por mucho que quiera-dijo sonriéndole y provocando que este sonriera también

-Ven, vamos hay que apresurarnos-y en el acto comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la cámara donde se encontraba la estatua de Salazar Slytherin y el esqueleto del basilisco-si llegamos, ahora solo debemos….-pero Harry sintió algo extraño, oyó una voz parecida a la que oyó con….-ay no

-Que ocurre Harry?-pregunto la chica preocupada al ver la cara de espanto de su novio

-Esta ocurriendo otra vez

-Que cosa?-pregunto mas preocupada aun

-El…. El…. Basilisco-dijo entrecortadamente mientras oía en su mente

_-Al fin has vuelto, estaba esperando poder vengarme por lo que hiciste_

-Que? No puede ser Harry estas bromeando?

-Crees que estoy bromeando?-dijo con cara totalmente seria

-Pero como es posible?

-Supongo que lo tenía engendrado ya cuando lo mate y creció alimentándose de su cadáver

-Pero no saldrá si no es llamado o si?

-No, pero ese es el problema…. Yo lo llamare

-Es que perdiste totalmente la cabeza?-pregunto ya desesperada

-No, pero me imagino que este basilisco ha absorbido el veneno del anterior-y de nuevo lo oyó

_-Estas en lo correcto muchacho y si quieres mi veneno me tendrás que matar de nuevo ya que sabia que algún día lo necesitarías y por eso yo absorbí el veneno y aquí estoy…. esperándote, ya que al morir un basilisco este automáticamente deja un huevo en su interior el cual se alimentara de la carne de su padre, pero ese huevo no es mas que la reencarnación del anterior y si no matas al basilisco mientras es un huevo no lo lograras matar eternamente_

-Como lo imaginaba, me enfrentare al mismo basilisco que hace 4 años, Mione esta vez si necesito que te apartes, ponte segura y si por cualquier cosa esto no resulta como debería corre

-Eso nunca Harry yo….-pero Harry la interrumpió con un beso

-Es una orden amor-y se alejo de ella dirigiéndose a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, al estar frente a esta dijo las mismas palabras que dijo Voldemort hace ya 4 años y la boca de la estatua se abrió dejando que el gran basilisco saliera de esta-_eres mas grande de lo que recordaba_-dijo Harry en pársel pero sin alzar la mirada ya que si lo veía a los ojos moriría

-_Pues si, esa es la línea de los basiliscos, cada vez mas grandes y poderosos-_le contesto la gran serpiente

_-Empecemos de una vez-_y Harry se transformo en fénix y volviéndose una llamarada de fuego arremetió contra los ojos de la gran serpiente-_creo que ahora será mas fácil_-dijo una vez volvió a su estado original

-_Veo que has mejorado bastante y también se que el resultado de esta batalla será el mismo que el de la anterior y por eso te preguntare, que piensas hacer con mi cadáver después de matarme? Piensas destruir el huevo y matarme de una vez por todas?-_pregunto la magnifica serpiente

-_Claro que no, dejare que vuelvas a renacer y así continúes con tu siclo hasta que alguien te vuelva a derrotar-_le contesto el muy tranquilo

-_Entonces continuemos-_y continuaron con su batalla, esta vez Harry si tenia varita y una sumamente poderosa, por lo cual no tuvo tanto problema como la primera vez o eso creía ya que este basilisco era mucho mas resistente y poderoso que el anterior, decidió en lo que haría Harry respiro hondo para luego levantar su varita y esperar a que la bestia abriera su boca para lanzar su ataque mortal hacia Harry y tratar de tragárselo de una, y en ese momento Harry aprovecho y exclamo

-_Avada Kedavra_-inmediatamente una gran masa verde salió de la varita de Harry y entro directo en la boca de la bestia para dos segundo después provocar que cayera su cadáver estrepitosamente en el suelo

-Harry estas bien?-gritó Hermione corriendo hacia el para lanzarse a sus brazos-ay dios me asuste mucho-le dijo aferrándose a su cuello

-Descuida amor estoy perfectamente, pero nuevamente me siento extraño por usar esta maldición, pero igual se que renacerá y mas fuerte que antes, eso me da un consuelo-seguido de esto se apodero de los labios de la chica-bueno será mejor extraer el veneno-y automáticamente saco 5 grandes frascos de su túnica a la cual le había hecho un hechizo de expansión (igual al de Hermione en su bolso en Hp 7) y movió su varita para que automáticamente del montón de dientes de la gran bestia empezara a salir un liquido verdoso espeso el cual se elevo en el aire y fue entrando en cada frasco hasta llenaros por completo-vaya quien diría 20 litros de veneno de basilisco y no fue ni el 10% de su veneno total

-Y que esperabas Harry esta magnifica bestia es conocida aparte de por sus asesinos ojos por su gran cantidad de veneno en cada diente, pero por que 20 litros?

-Pues no se, pensé que a lo mejor nos podría ser útil en un futuro, bueno volvamos al despacho de Albus para volver a casa, aunque no sin antes-y se acerco al gran cadáver y le quito uno de sus dientes-así estarán en igual condiciones

-Bueno ya vamos Harry si?

-De acuerdo vamos-y sin mas que decir emprendieron el camino de vuelta , se transformaron nuevamente para poder llegar con mas facilidad al baño donde Myrtel los recibió algo disgustada

-Ay no es justo, otra vez sobreviviste, cuanto mas debo esperar para que mueras y estés conmigo?-dijo la fantasma con claro enojo en su voz

-Pues deberás esperar por toda la eternidad Myrtel porque yo ahora y siempre le perteneceré a Mione, así que hazte a la idea de que no me tendrás nunca-dijo un poco frio el pelinegro

-Así es Myrtel, Harry es y será siempre mío y de nadie mas

-Oh bien…. Esperare a que te des cuenta de tu error Harry, no tengo prisas después de todo tengo toda la eternidad-y sin esperar respuesta se metió a su retrete desapareciendo de la vista

-Es que la única chica cuerda a cual a la que le gusto eres tu Mione-dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que todas las chicas, excepto Hermione, que se enamoran de el están locas porque cho una llorona loca, myrtel una fantasma demente, Ginny…. Es Ginny con eso se dice todo y su club de fans…. Sin comentarios

-Bueno pero no es malo o si?-pregunto la chica coqueteándole

-En lo absoluto-le dijo antes de besarla e ir rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar Dumbledore parecía saber lo que estaban haciendo y por que fueron a buscar veneno de basilisco ya que al verlo entrar le dijo

-Confió en que la poción será todo un éxito, pero me imagino que fuiste precavido y tienes mas o no? Podría ser muy beneficioso

-Así es Albus, llevo 20 litros, por ahora nos vamos-y dicho esto tomo su forma e fénix y desapareció junto a Hermione para aparecerse nuevamente en su habitación-vaya no fue tan malo después de todo

-No que va solo que casi te mata un basilisco-dijo algo exaltada

-Vamos Mione ya paso y lo importante es que la poción estará lista para antes del anochecer

-Pues si supongo que si, pero explícame como es que el veneno mas fuerte del mundo le quitara la licantropía a Remus, porque no entiendo realmente

-Claro, es comprensible, de hecho cuando lo leí en el libro juraba que estaban bromeando pero luego termine de leer todo acerca del tema y ahora todo tiene sentido, la razón por la cual se necesita el veneno es porque este veneno actúa destruyendo desde la mas grande habilidad de una persona hasta la mas débil, ahora un hombre-lobo esta en su mayor habilidad cuando esta en su fase de lobo por eso este veneno comenzara destruyendo la habilidad de la licantropía, pero de seguro te preguntaras como es que no lo matara al final, pues es muy simple por eso se necesita sangre y polvo de cuerno de unicornio al igual que lagrima de fénix, estos ingredientes son de criaturas místicas de la vida los cuales pueden purificar cualquier cosa, pero el veneno de basilisco proviene también de una gran bestia mística por eso en vez de anular sus efectos lo que harán será reducirlos, al principio pensé que con la lagrima de fénix se purificaría todo el veneno por lo que me paso en segundo pero luego caí en cuentas de que el veneno se adentro en mi sangre y se mezclo con ella por lo cual fue mas fácil para la lagrima purificar mi sangre, pero no puede purificar veneno puro por eso solo lo purificara en parte junto con el polvo de cuerno de unicornio mientras que las gotas de su sangre restauraran las energías que pierda ya que perderá una gran cantidad de poder y como esta sangre de unicornio me la dio Snape y a este se la dio un unicornio voluntariamente no le hará ningún daño a mi papá ni le acortara la vida-culmino Harry con su larga explicación dejando muda a Hermione por unos momentos

-Guao Harry eso es sorprendente, creo que ya me quitaron el puesto de sabelotodo-bromeo la chica mientras reía

-Pues si prefieres vuelvo a ser el de antes-pero solo recibió un beso como respuesta-será mejor que descansemos, mañana por fin lo habré librado de esa asquerosa enfermedad y pasado mañana iremos al ministerio a buscar a Sirius

-De acuerdo amor-la chica se metió al baño y se cambio para ponerse su pijama mientras Harry hacia lo mismo pero en el cuarto, una vez listos se acostaron abrazados como siempre y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo

-Vaya Harry, volviste pronto-le dice una voz a su espalda, Harry se voltea y ve que ha vuelto a aparecer en la misma sala que estuvo anteriormente cuando Harry sintió la voz lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo ve

-Sirius-dice y lo abraza fuertemente mientras el correspondía

-Bueno ya basta, me toca a mi-dijo james que apareció al lado de sirius

-Por favor james déjalos disfrutar, fue a él al que logro conocer así que no pidas que no se muestre mas cariñoso con él-le reprendió Lily

-Papá, mamá-dijo Harry y se dedico a abrazarlos fuertemente-no saben lo feliz que estoy, tengo algo importante que contarles pero…. Será luego-ya que no quería que Sirius se enterara de que tuvo que buscar veneno de basilisco-solo diré que tiene que ver con ayudar con la licantropía a….-Harry vacilo un poco, sabia que james le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de que su hijo estuviera ahora bajo la tutela de su mejor amigo Remus, pero Harry pensó que seria de muy mal gusto llamarlo papá frente a su real padre- Remus, eso si sirius no creas que me olvido de ti, pasado mañana iré al ministerio y te sacare del velo

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Harry-dijo el mientras le sonreía

-Pues no deberías de agradecer si yo no te hubiera llevado a tu tumba-le dijo recriminándose a si mismo por la forma que actuó

-Ya basta Harry, que no es tu culpa, tu nunca me pediste que viniera pero lo hice, nunca me pediste ayuda pero te ayude, no me pediste que muriera pero lo hice Harry y por ti y nada me da mas orgullo que saber que morí protegiéndote, no tienes la culpa de nada

-Gracias Sirius pero eso ya no importa, en unos días podre enmendar mi error, de verdad que lo siento papá y mamá pero no podre hacer lo mismo con ustedes

-No te preocupes por eso hijo con saber que tu estas bien es suficiente para nosotros-dijo james con una sincera sonrisa en los labios

-Tiene razón querido, nosotros nos sentimos bien con saber en que te has convertido en un hombre tan honorable como el que eres ahora y por eso mismo puedo estar tranquila, aunque lo estaré mas el día que me traigas una nieta o un nieto-dijo Lily con voz soñadora

-Lamento decirte que probablemente ese deseo no lo pueda realizar ya que hay muchas posibilidades de que yo muera en la batalla final

-Pues yo creo…. No, estoy segura…. De que vivirás así que esa no es excusa

-Pues si logro sobrevivir tendrás a los nietos mas listo y poderosos del mundo mágico

-Así me gusta querido, pero antes te vas a casar no?

-Claro que si, de hecho tengo pensado pedirle a Hermione que nos casemos una vez termine la batalla final aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez lo haga antes, se que seremos muy jóvenes pero al fin podremos vivir una vida sin miedos y la aprovecharemos

-Ay hijo espero ansiosa ese día, te contare un pequeño secreto….

-Lily se supone que lo averiguaría por si mismo

-Es que no lo puedo evitar james, quiero conocer a su novia…. En fin Harry el secreto es que unos días antes de morir deje un cuadro mágico en nuestra mansión en el valle de Godric, así que quiero que vayas ahí con tu novia y me la presentes, de acuerdo?

-Está bien

-Aunque primero querrás limpiarla ya que esta casi igual que la mansión Black

-Descuida lo hare, de hecho se me ocurre una gran idea

-Pues no te la calles cuéntala-dijo su madre emocionada

-Veras el 4 cumplo 4 meses con Hermione y ahora que hemos llegado a hacer tantas cosas pues tengo pensado hacerle la mejor sorpresa que pueda esperar y creo que lo hare en la mansión

-Ay que romántico debe de ser, menos mal que no seguiste los pasos de tu torpe padre

-Oye…. Sabes que nunca fui bueno con los detalles y fue un accidente pero no estamos aquí para hablar de nosotros, que tienes pensado hacer hijo?

-Pues arreglare toda la mansión, después de eso le comprare las decoraciones, pintare y prepare una perfecta cena para ese día, pero me tendré que escapar de Mione, pero valdrá la pena

-Ya veo que ahora si de verdad que te quedaste tonto comparado con tu hijo cornamenta-le dijo Sirius a James mientras le palmeaba la espalda

-Por que no te callas canuto?-dijo un tanto enojado

-Bueno lamento decirles que ya nos tenemos que despedir de nuevo ya que Harry esta por despertar nuevamente-dijo Lily y seguidamente abrazo a su hijo-cuídate mucho querido si?

-Claro mamá y te prometo que conocerás a Mione y estarás totalmente orgullosa-dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Ya estoy orgullosa de ti Harry-dijo sin soltarlo

-Bueno ya Lily nos toca a nosotros-dijo James separando a su esposa de su hijo para seguidamente abrazarlo y este sin dudarlo correspondió-eres mi mas grande orgullo Harry, cada vez que veo todo lo que has crecido hace que sienta que mi muerte valió la pena

-No saben lo agradecido que estaré con ustedes por lo que hicieron-seguidamente se separo de James y se acerco a Sirius y nuevamente se fundieron en un gran abrazo-te prometo Sirius que te traeré de regreso, juro que no descansare hasta tenerte de vuelta y enmendar mi error-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes Harry, no fue tu error y lo sabes, a igual que se que me sacaras del velo, hasta entonces-se alejo de él e inmediatamente Harry vio una fuerte luz blanca que evito que pudiera ver mas, para automáticamente al abrir los ojos ver los hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto le quitaban el aliento

-Buenos días cariño-dijo Hermione con su encantadora voz de siempre, Harry la veía y no lo podía creer, a pesar de que era de mañana y ella no llevaba mas que una simple pijama el la encontraba la mujer mas hermosa del universo y recordando el nuevo plan que tenia simplemente la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el para plantarle un caluroso, tierno y apasionado beso que dejo a Hermione en blanco

-Buenos días mi amor-dijo volviéndola a besar-te amo-y nuevamente se fundieron en un gran beso, lo cual dejo a Hermione atónita pero encantada, ese si que era una forma preciosa de despertar. Después de un largo rato al fin se separaron

-Que Merlín y toda su magia permitan que tengas sueños tan buenos como el que me imagino que tuviste anoche para que despertaras de esta manera-dijo con la respiración entrecortada después de semejante beso

-No necesitas que yo tenga un sueño de esos para recibir mis besos

-Lo se, pero este beso fue increíble-dijo ella sin poder dejar de sonreír-que soñaste?

-Descuida lo sabrás en poco tiempo, por ahora continuare con la poción-se levanto de la cama seguido por Hermione la cual cuando iba a tratar de que le dijera su sueño volvió a sentir los labios de Harry posarse en los suyos y sin poder evitarlo se aferro a Harry por su cuello y correspondió a su beso-te juro que no te arrepentirás de esperar a que yo te lo muestre-le dio un ultimo beso y salió de la habitación dejando a una confundida pero encantada Hermione ya que se comía la cabeza por saber que planeaba Harry, pero esos tremendos besos no la dejaban pensar con claridad

-Ay, demonios, por que tenia que tener unos labios tan poderosos?-pregunto resignada ya que solo lograba pensar en esos labios tan carnosos y que tanto le encantaban. Después de un baño bajo al comedor y se encontró con Remus esperando en las sillas

-Buenos días Hermione, donde esta Harry?

-Buenos días Remus, Harry esta algo ocupado, pero descuida después de hoy podrás ver que valdrá la pena-dijo sonriéndole

-Por que será que me siento como si estuviera con James y Lily? De verdad que se parecen bastante, pero hare lo que siempre hacia y confiare en la lista del combo, o sea tu y me esperare, solo deseo que me acompañe un rato antes de tener que encerrarme en la habitación ya que hoy es luna llena

-Descuida créeme que no faltara, por ahora comamos-y sin decir mas desayunaron tranquilos, una vez terminada la comida Hermione subió nuevamente con una bandeja con comida para su amado, volvió a quitar los hechizos protectores en la puerta y entro con la bandeja-te traje el desayuno amor-dijo la castaña al chico, el cual estaba sumamente enfrascado en su poción

-Gracias hermosa, de verdad me estaba empezando a dar hambre-dijo el muchacho levantándose para tomar la bandeja y agradeciendo de la forma que mas les gustaba a ambos, besándola con ternura-ya la poción esta casi terminada, como a las 5:30 estará lista y tendré tiempos suficiente para que la tome, ya que la luna sale aproximadamente una hora después

-Me alegro mucho Harry, además así puedes pasar un poco de tiempo con Remus ya que el cree que estas tan enfrascado en lo que estas haciendo que no compartirás con el un poco de tiempo antes de que deba esconderse por la luna

-Si creo que tienes razón, iré a platicar con el un poco además debemos continuar con las decoraciones de la casa, pero dame unos minutos para hablar con el si?

-Claro cariño yo mientras tanto iré planeando como continuar con las decoraciones, te veo en un rato-y después del típico beso que se daban al saludarse, despedirse, o simplemente porque le da la gana, se fue a su habitación y Harry aprovecho de ir a hablar con Remus

-Hola papá-le dijo cariñosamente Harry

-Vaya hijo al fin, pensé que no bajarías hoy, de nuevo

-Perdón es que he estado haciendo unas…. Cosas, pero por ahora necesito tu ayuda

-En lo que quieras para eso esto aquí

-Bien, veras el 4 cumplo 4 meses con Hermione y mis padre volvieron a aparecer en mi sueño y me hablaron de la mansión que les perteneció y tengo pensado repararla para hacerle una sorpresa a Hermione ahí, tengo pensado contratar a violinistas, chef profesionales, etc., cualquier cantidad de cosas para hacerlo inolvidable, pero antes necesito que la distraigas, empezare el día después de traer a Sirius de regreso, creo que entre los dos podrán distraerla lo suficiente

-Vaya Harry, James se quedo tonto comparado contigo, deben estar orgullosos-dijo Remus

-Pues es cierto, lo mismo dijeron ellos, entonces me ayudaras?

-Claro que si, cuenta conmigo

-Gracias, de verdad que ahora si la podre sorprender, creo que me llevare a Kreacher y Dobby para que me ayuden

-Si será mejor, los necesitarás, bueno será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra con decorar la casa-y salieron de la cocina para esperar a Hermione en la sala y luego comenzar a decorar y remodelar. Se pasaron todo el día poniendo mueble aquí, allá, cortinas, adornos etc, pero al final la mansión black quedo irreconocible ya que lucia como una autentica mansión, una vez terminada su labor tomaron unas limonadas para recuperar las energías

-Creo que hicimos un gran trabajo-declaro Hermione-la mansión black nunca se ha visto mejor que ahora

-Tienes razón Mione, se ve estupenda, creo que será una gran forma de recibir a Sirius mañana-dijo Harry con entusiasmo

-Tienes razón Harry, será una gran sorpresa para el-agrego Lupin-oh no-dijo desanimado

-Que ocurre?

-Ya casi es hora de que salga la luna, debo buscar mi poción, con permiso chicos-y salió corriendo por la escalera

-Es hora-dijo Harry a Hermione y en seguida se transformo en fénix y salió volando hasta la habitación donde tenia la poción-al fin te librare de esa maldición-y seguido de esto tomo un vaso lo lleno con poción y se fue corriendo por las escaleras y vio a Remus que estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación-papá alto-dijo antes de que entrara

-Harry que pasa?-pregunto preocupado

-Tomate esto-y le extendió el vaso con la poción

-Hijo no hay tiempo debo….

-Tómala-ordeno Harry y Remus sin saber el por que la reacción del chico la agarro

-Confiare en ti Harry-y en seguida se tomo todo el contenido de la poción-sabe raro-dijo al sentir el sabor que le quedo en la boca-pero que era?

-Antes de que conteste mira por la ventana-Remus sin chistar obedeció y vio por la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo pálido, ahí estaba brillando en el cielo la luna llena

-Pero que? Es imposible, que ocurrió?

-Ocurre que encontré la poción capaz de curarte la licantropía y la acabas de beber y por suerte fue todo un éxito

-Pero como…. Es imposible esa poción se dice que no existe

-Si no existiera estarías convertido en un lobo ahora mismo, pero no es así, déjame y te explico-y le relato todo lo acontecido con respecto a la poción, sobre lo que decía su libro acerca de la poción, los ingredientes, y como hizo para conseguir el ingrediente final a pesar de que sabia que un regaño le esperaba

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS COMO SE TE OCURRE PELEARTE CONTRA UN BASILISCO PUDISTE MORIR

-Oye no es tan grave igual hace 4 años lo mate, pero renació-dijo sin pensarlo y se dio cuenta de que metió la pata-ay mierda

-COMO QUE YA HABIAS PELEADO CONTRA UN BASILISCO? COMO SE TE OCURRE NO DECIRME ESO? ES UNA LOCURA

-Oye ya basta, pelee contra el basilisco de nuevo y lo mate, de nuevo y ahora ya no eres un hombre-lobo así que creo que es suficiente no?

-Pues…. De acuerdo tienes razón, peor igual fue un gran riesgo

-Pero si fui capaz de matarlo teniendo 12 por que no seria capaz teniendo 16? Pero igual lo importante es que fue todo un éxito y aquí están los resultados, así que mejor celebremos esto-y así hicieron, festejaron con una muy deliciosa cena ya que Harry no mentía cuando dijo que era un experto en la cocina y Remus disfruto de algo que no había podido hacer hace demasiado tiempo, ver la hermosa luna llena como un ser humano, se fueron a acostar aproximadamente a las 2 AM, ya que estaban cansados y además ese día irían al ministerio de magia para recuperar a Sirius, la cuestión era como, pero ya se preocuparían de eso mas tarde. Harry volvió a soñar con sus padre y sirius y el día siguiente se despertó con mucha energía, listo para cumplir con su misión

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el Cap por hoy, se que muchos pensaran ``que pasa con el plan de Ginny´´ pues en el próximo Cap empezare a mostrarles un poco lo que se refiere a su plan, por ahora solo les diré que sean pacientes. **

**Aprovechare de contestarles los reviews en esta ocasión ya que he visto que mi fic va mejor de lo que yo mismo podría esperar**

**Paochiss64: me alegra que te hayan gustado los últimos dos Cap anteriores y respecto a Tonks pues todavía no decido si le desarrollaré un papel en el fic, con el avanzar de este lo decidiré, **

**Allie Danger: me da un gran gusto que te este gustando el fic, con respecto a Ginny pues siempre y cuando la mates a ella pero no a mí no hay problema XD en fin, espero continuar contando con tus reviews y no llegar a decepcionar con el fic**

**Sara Potter Granger: agradezco y aprecio mucho el comentario y que de verdad pienses que escribo de esa forma y con respecto a futuros proyectos te diré que no tengo ninguno en mente así que estoy abierto a tu propuesta, espero continúes leyendo mi fic y no te llegue a decepcionar**

**Fernando Curiel: con respecto a acelerar la publicación de Cap lamento decirte que pienso continuar con mi estrategia semanal siempre y cuando el liceo no me detenga, no lo hago por no complacerte y nada sino que no es tan fácil continuar con el fic y además si los publico mas seguido podrían llegar a aburrirse rápido y no quiero decepcionarlos por publicarlos apurado, igual te digo que tratare lo mas posible de no dejar de publicarlos semanalmente**

**BLACK: sinceramente tu comentario me dejó súper feliz, el hecho de que consideres este fic tan bueno pues me alegra bastante y bueno no diré mucho con respecto a los futuros Cap aunque lo mas probable es que ponga un poco de tensión en la pareja ya que he visto que todo con ellos es color de rosa pero no te preocupes que mi intención no es separarlos sino lo contrario XD, ya no hablo mas para no revelar información importante**

**Y ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante**

**Lucecita11: Realmente me siento súper feliz de que te guste tanto mi fic, y el hecho de que no te pierdas un solo Cap y que siempre me dejes reviews que me animan a escribir más y más pues es totalmente increíble, espero completamente no decepcionarte y contar con tu apoyo hasta el final de mi fic que dicho sea de paso no esta muy cerca que digamos, en fin de verdad me alegro mucho que de verdad te guste tanto mi fic y haré lo mejor posible para que siga así**

**Bueno ya acabe, la verdad me alegra mucho tener lectores como ustedes y poder complacerlos como lo hago, espero con mucho entusiasmo sus criticas de lo que les guste o lo que no, lo que deseen que cambie, etc. Cuídense nos estamos leyendo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola todos aquí llegue yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me alegro que les este gustando la historia, como siempre comenten y critiquen sin pena alguna ya que así mejorare, espero que les guste el Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Ocurre que encontré la poción capaz de curarte la licantropía y la acabas de beber y por suerte fue todo un éxito

-Pero como…. Es imposible esa poción se dice que no existe

* * *

><p>se fueron a acostar aproximadamente a las 2 AM, ya que estaban cansados y además ese día irían al ministerio de magia para recuperar a sirius, la cuestión era como, pero ya se preocuparían de eso mas tarde. Harry volvió a soñar con sus padre y sirius y el día siguiente se despertó con mucha energía, listo para cumplir con su misión<p>

_Cap 12_

Mientras Harry, Hermione y Remus habian pasado esos días arreglando la casa y por parte de Harry haciendo la poción en la madriguera los gemelos y ron hacían lo posible por descubrir que tramaba Ginny

-Debemos de averiguar que es lo que trama a como de lugar, no podemos permitirnos que Ginny estropee la relación de Harry, pero como lograremos averiguarlo?-dijo Ron preocupado, en ese momento Ginny bajo las escaleras arreglada para salir

-Chicos voy a ir a ver a unas amigas al callejón diagon porque tienen que comprar unos libros que perdieron, además queremos ponernos al día, avísenle a mamá por favor-dijo Ginny rápidamente para salir de ahí pero fue detenida por George

-Lo siento Ginny pero no te podemos dejar ir sola, es muy riesgoso y mamá nos ordeno que si salíamos mientras ella no estaba debíamos de ir los 4 y no separarnos-le contesto con voz autoritaria

-George tiene razón Ginny, así que si vas a salir iremos los 4-apoyo Fred

Ginny empezó a preocuparse, si quería cuadrar bien las cosas con sus contactos sus hermanos no podían estar entrometiéndose-ay dejen de jugar el papel de hermanos mayores responsables, saben que no les queda así que déjenme tranquila-dijo esto y se dirigió a la puerta para irse pero Ron le sujeto el brazo y la detuvo-Ronald suéltame te dije que el papel de hermano preocupado no te queda, nunca les ha interesado saber a donde voy o lo que hago así que por que es diferente ahora-dijo llenándose de rabia ya que a lo mejor sus hermanos sospechaban de su plan y sabia que si se enteraban todo su plan se iría al diablo junto con cualquier esperanza de ser la novia y quizás esposa de Harry

-Po siento Ginny pero como esta todo últimamente no nos podemos dar el lujo de salir solos sin protección alguna, así que te guste o no te acompañaremos-dijo Ron decidido

-Tiene razón Ginny es muy peligroso que andes sola, si quieres ustedes pueden ir a las zonas privadas del caldero chorreante y nosotros nos quedamos afuera tomándonos unas cervezas de mantequilla-dijo Fred lanzándole una mirada a Ron para que entendiera que no debía preocuparse ya que tenia un plan

-De acuerdo esta bien-dijo la chica que no estaba tan molesta ya que con el comentario de Fred se había tranquilizado, Ginny aprovecho que sus hermanos se fueron a cambiar para escribirle a la chica donde se encontrarían, no pudo tratar de escaparse ya que Ron se había quedado mientras los gemelos se cambiaban y luego lo harían al contrario, ya una vez listos fueron a la chimenea y se aparecieron de uno en uno en el callejón diagon, Ginny se adelanto un poco hasta ver que la chica con la que hablaría la cual llevaba puesta un capucha negra y entraba en el caldero chorreante y le señalo la zona en la cual se encontrarían, los gemelos por su parte aprovecharon para darle a Ron lo que parecía era una oreja extensible pero mas pequeña y ligera

-Son la mas nuevas, con estas solo debes pegarla a la ropa de la persona, cuando la pegues esta desaparecerá lo cual evitara que sea descubierta

-Y con esta nosotros podremos escuchar de lo que hablaran, debes encargarte de colocarle esta Ron-dijo dándosela

-De acuerdo-una vez logro alcanzar a Ginny esta les dijo

-Chicos parece que ya compro sus libros así que solo hablaremos un rato-dijo para continuar con la mentira de los libros-nos vemos en un rato-y se dio vuelta para avanzar pero fue detenida por Ron

-Ginny espera…. Yo quería disculparme por haber sido rudo contigo, pero entiende que eres mi hermanita chiquita y siempre te protegeré, aunque a veces te fastidie-dijo con voz muy convincente

-Descuida Ron te entiendo y agradezco que me cuides tanto-y le dedico una sincera sonrisa a su hermano

-Bueno entonces por que no le das un abrazo a tu hermano favorito?-dijo al momento de sonreírle también

-Ven aquí Ronnie-y enseguida le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, momento el cual el aprovecho para pegarle la pequeña oreja extensible en el cabello gracias al hecho de que era tan ligera que ni se sentía-bueno si quieren pueden dar un vuelta por ahí o simplemente quedarse a tomar las cervezas-dijo sin preocupación ya que de igual manera no la escucharían…. O eso creía ella

-Pues tal vez nos tomemos unas cervezas y luego paseemos un rato, lo importante es que a las 3:30 estemos aquí de nuevo para ir un rato a nuestra tienda ya que puede que Lee no pueda solo aunque en estos días no van muchas personas-dijo George seguro y convincente

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde-y esta vez Ginny se fue y nadie lo evito, ya habian cumplido su cometido

-Bien ahora solo debemos escuchar lo que harán y luego podremos prevenir a Harry-dijo Fred mientras se acercaban a una mesa-tres cervezas de mantequilla por favor-le dijo al camarero

-Bueno saquemos la otra oreja y averigüemos su plan-dijo ron con decisión

-De acuerdo-y en el acto George saco la oreja y comenzaron a escuchar

Ginny al entrar en la zona privada pudo ver a dos figuras con capuchas-ya quítense eso, si los vieran dirían que son un par de mortifagos-dijo Ginny a las dos personas las cuales en el acto se quitaron las capuchas-veo que decidiste venir también McGlagen, aunque esperaba solo a Chang pero así podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a los tres-dijo la chica con decisión

-Bien Weasley, espero que esa propuesta que nos vas a hacer sea conveniente para todos-dijo Cormak, en ese momento es que los gemelos y ron comenzaron a escuchar maldiciendo mentalmente ya que no habian podido escuchar los nombres

-Descuida, con este plan todos disfrutaremos, tu-se dirigió a Cormak-podrás tener a Granger, tu-se dirigió a Cho-obtendrás tu venganza por el rechazo de Harry y yo lo tendré a el, es suficiente para ustedes?

-Si, supongo que si-dijo Cho

-Por mi no hay problema-afirmo McGlagen

-Entonces hay que asegurarnos de que Harry caiga en la trampa que te comente en la carta-dijo mirando a cho

-Si pero como sabes que te creerá?

-No lo hará por eso es que se lo mostraré y estoy segura de que lograre hacer que me siga ya que lo haremos durante sus rondas nocturnas y cuando vea la escena no creo que dude de las palabras, pero eso si-dijo mirando seriamente a los dos-deben de esforzarse en que el plan salga a la perfección

-Pero y si Granger aparece de improviso, recuerda que siempre hacen sus rondas juntos-dijo Cho

-Descuida ya me hare cargo de que Granger no vaya con Harry, por el momento así quedara el plan, recuerden que no debemos fallar

-No lo haremos, será mejor que te vayas no quiero que nadie sospeche de quienes somos-dijo McGlagen-pero antes hay que decidir cuando actuaremos

-Eso lo decidiremos en Hogwarts, por ahora me voy-y se retiro del lugar, provocando que Ron Fred y George guardaran la oreja rápidamente-hola chicos veo que no se fueron

-Solo paso una hora Ginny, nos íbamos a ir en un rato, pero ahora que estas aquí tal vez podamos adelantar nuestra visita por la tienda si?-dijo George sonando totalmente normal

-Por mi no hay problema, que dices tu Ginny?-pregunto Ron a su hermana

-Perfecto vamos-dijo la chica sonriéndoles ya que no había razón por la cual no podía disfrutar un día con sus hermanos. Todo el día lo pasaron yendo de aquí a allá viendo esto y aquello y comprando algunas cosas (como una túnica nueva para Ron ya que sus hermanos le quemaron la suya por ``accidente´´) al llegar a la casa Ginny se fue a su cuarto a descansar y pensar en los últimos detalles de su plan, había decidido que actuarían después del partido contra Hufflepuff ya que al equipo no le convenía que el capitán y buscador estuviera distraído, el día siguiente se los comunicaría. El trío de pelirrojos por su parte pensaba que es lo que harían que Harry viera? Tenían que pensar que era si querían ayudarlo

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión black Harry se despertaba con Hermione a su lado, la noche anterior habian estado celebrando que con la poción que le hizo Harry a Remus se la había curado la licantropía y habian estado celebrando, se paro con algo de flojera y se fue al baño, 20 minutos mas tarde ya se había cepillado, bañado y vestido, lo primero que voy al volver a su habitación fue a Hermione sentada en la cama esperándolo a él por lo que parecía ya que al llegar se levanto y fue directo hacia él<p>

-Buenos días hermosa-dijo Harry antes de plantarle un beso como el de la mañana anterior, ya que nuevamente le había parecido la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra

-Yo diría excelente mañana-dijo sonriéndole profundamente-ahora quiero que me digas lo que te traes entre manos

-Amor ya te lo dije-y la volvió a besar con mucha pasión y amor cosa a la cual Hermione no se pudo contener y correspondió-ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-y continuó con su ritual de besos

-Ay cariño dímelo si?-dijo poniendo ojos tristes o como los denominaba Harry ``ojos de ángel´´

-Amor no hagas eso, los ojos de ángel no, por hoy no lo conseguirás, debes ser paciente-y le dio el besó final, con el cual el sabia que podía dejar a Hermione sin su parte analítica durante un buen rato ya que era tan profundo y puro que lograba reiniciarle las funciones

-Odio cuando haces eso-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Entonces será mejor que no lo haga de nuevo-dijo desafiante

-Que ni se te ocurra-le contesto con decisión ya que despertarse sin esos besos seria peor que recibir 100 cruciatus a la vez

-Bueno, por ahora vamos a desayunar, hoy iré al ministerio para rescatar a sirius

-Querrás decir que hoy iremos al ministerio no es cierto?

-Mione ya te puse en riesgo ayer con lo del basilisco y no hare lo mismo hoy, además en ese lugar casi te pierdo una vez y no pienso hacerlo 2 veces

-pues tu no evitaras que vaya contigo, cuantas veces te lo debo decir Harry? Estamos juntos en esto, además debo de cuidar la seguridad de mi futuro esposo-dijo ella tratando de ver que reacción tendría el con esa confesión y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir nuevamente esos labios que tanto le encantaban en los suyos

-Y por eso mismo tu debes quedarte como mi futura esposa debo cuidarte con mi vida-dijo él con decisión

-Harry ya te he dicho millones de veces que nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de decisión, iré contigo así sea hasta el mismo infierno, pero jamás permitiré que hagas algo tu solo, por lo tanto es mejor que te hagas la idea de que no iras solo esta claro?

-Si Mione, veo que no tiene sentido continuar con esto, bajemos para hablar con mi papá sobre el plan-y seguidamente bajaron por las escaleras para llegar al comedor a desayunar con Remus

-Bueno hoy será un día muy importante-dijo Remus- cual es el plan hijo?

-Pues todavía no estoy muy seguro, primero lo primero, debemos entrar en el ministerio, después de ahí debemos buscar la sala del velo, no hay que olvidar ir marcando las puertas en las que vayamos entrando y al llegar pues a partir de ahí dependerá de mi-dijo Harry con cierta preocupación en su voz

-Descuida hijo todo saldrá bien, dudo que Scrimegeor se niegue a llevarte al ministerio

-Si lo se, pero si le digo a donde quiero ir me interrogara acerca de por que y me chantajeara con que si no me alío con el ministerio no me ayudara, así que mejor vamos ahí por nuestros propios medios

-Bueno, no habrá problema en ir por medio de la red flu, nos podemos aparecer en el despacho de Arthur, de ahí iremos a buscar la sala del velo para buscar a sirius, deberemos llevar la capa de invisibilidad, aunque solo servirá para ustedes dos, pero creo que con un buen hechizo desilusionador pasara desapercibido

-De acuerdo, yo hare el hechizo, con mi poder será mucho mas fuerte

-Bien, opino que será mejor ir cuanto antes y si nos descubren no será tan sospechoso ya que es de día, que dice ustedes?

-Por mi esta bien Harry-dijo Lupin decidido

-Por mi también-corroboro Hermione

-Bien entonces vamos-y apunto a Lupin son su varita y le aplico el hechizo desilusionador-vaya si que me salió bien-dijo al ver que no se podía ver nada de Remus-ahora vayamos a la chimenea, nosotros nos pondremos la capa en caso de que algo salga mal, pero por el momento no le veo necesidad, además al nivel que vamos prácticamente casi nadie nunca va-entro en la chimenea, tomo unos cuantos polvos flu y dijo-oficina de Arthur Weasley-y en el acto apareció en la chimenea de su oficina, se aparto un poco y unos segundos después apareció Hermione en una ráfaga de fuego verde, ella se puso junto a Harry y esperaron a Remus, a los segundos otra ráfaga de fuego verde apareció pero no se vio a nadie, ellos supieron que Remus había llegado

-Bien los seguiré de cerca-dijo Remus. Salieron del despacho de Arthur y se dirigieron a los ascensores, una vez ahí notaron que casi no entraba gente y quienes lo hacían se bajaban pronto, continuaron descendiendo hasta llegar a su objetivo

-_Departamento de misterios_-declaro la voz de la mujer, seguido de esto salieron los 3 del ascensor y se dirigieron a la habitación de las puertas

-Muy bien, aquí vamos-y empezaron a abrir de una en una las puertas y marcando las que ya habian abierto, pasaron unos minutos hasta que consiguieron encontrar la puerta correcta-ahí esta-indico Harry señalando al velo de la muerte-ahí voy sirius-seguido de esto se acerco mas al velo-Mione ponte la capa, si por alguna razón alguien viene debes permanecer oculta, papá tu también debes mantenerte en esa forma, deséenme suerte

-Suerte hijo, ya veras que lo lograras-y seguidamente abrazo a Harry, el cual se sintió extraño de abrazar a alguien a quien no podía ver

-Gracias, volveré tan pronto como encuentre a Sirius-dijo separándose de él

-Buena suerte mi amor, recuerda que debes volver y decirme cual era ese secreto que me dijiste que me mostrarías

-Lo hare-seguidamente la beso con mucho amor y mucha ternura, pero después de un minuto Hermione se separo de el-que ocurre?-pregunto el ya que lo había dejado con la ganas

-Pues que te daré el resto cuando regreses-dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna y diabólica a la vez

-Eso no es justo, pero bueno sabes que me lo debes-y ya sin decir mas nada se separo de Hermione quien se puso la capa de Harry y desapareció de la vista, al ver esto Harry se coloco frente al velo y se transformo en fénix-_ahí voy sirius_-pensó el mientras atravesaba el velo. El lugar era extraño no producía ninguna clase de sensación, todo era color blanco, Harry se sintió extraño en ese lugar, era pacifico pero no daba tranquilidad, pero tampoco inseguridad, tal vez esa era realmente la nada, después de todo no le había preguntado a sirius que se sentía estar ahí pero su misión estaba clara, debía encontrar a sirius a como de lugar y antes de que se le acabara la energía, así que decidió emprendió el vuelo en busca de su padrino. Paso volando viendo de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a sirius pero no veía nada solo un gigantesco espacio blanco-_y como diablos se supone que lo encuentre si no hay absolutamente nada en este lugar? Debo dejar de pensar así, tengo una misión que cumplir y lo hare, pero es demasiado difícil-_pensó el fénix mientras seguida volando a toda velocidad, pero después de un rato algo llamo su atención, oyó un sonido muy raro viniendo de la derecha pero era como….

-_Risas?-_pensó Harry-_mejor voy a seguirlo, es mejor que ir vagando en la eternidad_-y dirigió su vuelo en dirección hacia donde las risas se escuchaban, paso aproximadamente 30 minutos antes de que Harry llegara al lugar y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado….

Ahí estaban su madre, su padre y sirius riendo y disfrutando los tres juntos como nunca se imagino, podía ver a sirius feliz, como nunca lo vio antes ya que estaba con sus amigos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Piensas quitarle esa felicidad que tiene ahora?-pregunto la voz de una mujer detrás de el-el esta feliz, esta con sus amigos del alma, ha vuelto a sonreír, gracias a ti el abandono el mundo de los humanos y ahora que pudo alcanzar la felicidad en el otro mundo junto a sus mejores amigos tu piensas quitarle eso?-continuo la mujer

-Yo…. No se-dijo Harry y luego se extraño de poder hablar humano estando en modo fénix pero le resto importancia-el…. Me pidió…. Me pidió que lo buscara

-El volverá solo por ti, pero no será feliz, lo hará solo para complacerte pero no será feliz, de verdad te atreverás a quitarle la dicha de estar con sus personas mas amadas?-pregunto fríamente la mujer

-Pero…. Lo necesito…. El no pertenece aquí, el todavía puede y debe volver, luego si vendrá su hora y morirá como deba ser, pero no asi que aún puede disfrutar de la vida-dijo Harry para defenderse

-y que hay de ellos?-dijo refiriéndose a sus padres-que no merecen estar con su amigo, disfrutar con él, por que crees que solo tu mereces tener a sirius contigo? Ellos han estado esperando a su amigo para poder disfrutar en su muerte

-ESO ES MENTIRA, ELLOS JAMAS DESEARIAN QUE SIRIUS MUIERA PORQUE SABIAN QUE YO LO NECESITABA, EL CAYO AL VELO EN CUERPO COMPLETO ASI QUE EL NO PERTENECE AQUÍ, SU ALMA DEBERA IRSE CUANDO SU HORA LLEGUE PERO ESO NO ES AHORA-grito Harry con mucha ira

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir quien se queda aquí en el velo y quien no-le dijo la mujer y Harry por primera vez se atrevió a voltear, pero no logro ver su cara ya que estaba cubierta por una capucha pero el no tenia duda de que esa mujer no era nada mas y nada menos que la muerte misma-pero te propongo que hagamos un trato, por que tu no te quedas aquí?, si lo haces puedo jurarte que no volverás a sufrir, has sido valiente todos estos años y has soportado cargas que nadie en el mundo de los vivos toleraría, por que continuar sufriendo? Te doy la oportunidad de unirte a ellos, de disfrutar eternamente, ya has hecho bastante por lo vivos, te has sacrificado ya bastante, es hora de que descanses y seas tu quien disfrute

-Hablas…. En serio?-pregunto Harry con la voz que le temblaba

-Te doy mi palabra, y cuando hago un juramento lo cumplo por toda la eternidad-en ese momento Harry no supo que pensar, como podía atreverse a sacar a sirius de ahí? El estaba feliz, por su culpa había tenido que experimentar la muerte una vez y si lo sacaba lo experimentaría de nuevo, además quien se creía el para quitar a sirius del lado de sus padres, el había sido su amigo, no podía ser tan egoísta de querer tenerlo solo para el…. Y luego la proposición de la muerte

-_Quedarme con ellos por toda la eternidad y no sufrir más nunca-_se repetía mentalmente Harry, era verdad que había sufrido mucho a través de los años, y por mucho que te costara admitirlo tenia miedo de pelear y fallar, de defraudar a todos, de que lo odiaran si fallaba, de ver a todos morir por su culpa a manos de Voldemort, no quería seguir sufriendo lo mismo, se había cansado de ser el siempre el que sufría, así que levanto la vista hacia la muerte y se decidió-_volveré a mi forma humana y me quedare aquí con ellos_-pero de repente una imagen invadió su mente un segundo antes de volver a su forma humana, una imagen con la cual el no podía, esa imagen lo paralizo en ese instante haciéndolo recapacitar…. Era Hermione…. Se imagino como reaccionaria al ver que el no volvía…. La apodia ver llorando sin consuelo alguno, gritaba desesperadamente su nombre para que saliera, trataba de entrar en el velo pero Remus la detenía, la veía sufrir, con el corazón roto y sin alma y al final vio una imagen que lo dejo sin aliento…. La vio en la batalla final peleando contra los mortifagos pero sin defenderse de las maldiciones

-Jajajaja, pobre Granger, como se siente saber que no tienes a tu amado a tu lado?-pregunto Bellatrix

-Si, el tonto de potter te abandono a tu suerte, se rindió como el cobarde que siempre fue-agrego Lucius

-Que piensas hacer ahora asquerosa sangre sucia?-pregunto Dolohov

Y Hermione contesto con una voz a penas audible-mátenme-dijo muy bajo, pero fue suficiente para que todos oyeran incluido Harry

-Jajajaja ya no te quedan fuerzas para pelear si no es al lado de potter o si?-dijo burlonamente Lucius

-No…. No me quedan-dijo la chica con grandes lágrimas en los ojos

-NO MIONE NO TE RINDAS-grito Harry, pero nadie lo escuchaba de repente los tres mortifagos presentes levantaron sus varitas-NO MALDITOS DETENGANSE-pero nada de lo que hiciera los detendría ya que el estaba muerto para ese momento

-_CRUCIO_-gritaron los tres a la vez impactando todos en el cuerpo de Hermione

La chica empezó a retorcerse, pero no grito, no tenia fuerzas suficientes

-DEJENLA EN PAZ-grito de nuevo pero sin resultado alguno, tal vez si el hubiera estado en ese momento con ella la hubiese podido proteger, pero no era asi

-Te torturaremos hasta la muerte asquerosa sangre sucia-y continuaron torturándola. Hermione sentía como sus pulmones se desgarraban, sentía como moría lentamente y después de unos minutos dijo sus últimas palabras

-Ahí voy Harry-y dio su último suspiro antes de morir

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Harry con fuerza cerrando fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos vio que estaba nuevamente frente a la muerte la cual le había extendido la mano, solo necesitaba volver a su forma humana y estrecharla para sellar el pacto final, pero después de lo que vio se dio cuenta de que todo el sufrimiento que el podía sentir no se comparaba con el que sentiría Hermione por su muerte, no podía permitirse que la mujer que mas amaba en la tierra muriera y sufriera, por lo cual con mucha decisión vio directamente a la muerte y vio sus ojos negros como la noche-jamás aceptare ese trato teniendo a alguien que me espera en el mundo de los vivos-y sin esperar respuesta alguna emprendió el vuelo en dirección a donde se encontraba sirius ya que no por nada debió haberlo ido a buscar, cuando llego frente a el hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, llamarlo

-Sirius, me escuchas?-pregunto el fénix, pero black no contesto-Sirius por favor reacciona soy yo Harry-pero sirius siguió sin responderle, tanto el como los padres de Harry se habian quedado callados-por favor Sirius te necesito a mi lado, regresa por lo que mas quieras, eres muy importante para mi Sirius, te lo suplico-ya con lagrimas en sus ojos pensó que el jamás reaccionaria y decidió que entonces lo dejaría disfrutar de la felicidad-si no vas a volver solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho Sirius, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi y que nunca lo olvidare…. Y también que me perdones por haber provocado tu muerte, de verdad lo lamento, solo espero que allá con mis padres seas mas feliz de lo que nunca serás conmigo, te extrañare eternamente Sirius, te quiero y perdóname-Harry se dio la vuelta derrotado y cuando estuvo a punto de emprender el vuelo una mano le agarro las plumas de la cola-auch-dejo salir Harry ya que le arrancaron una

-Cuantas veces debo repetirte que lo que me paso no fue tu culpa?-le dijo una voz que el reconocía a la perfección, pero no podía creerlo no le había contestado ni una sola vez y ahora asi como asi lo detenía, había despertado-y como se te ocurre pensar que contigo no seria feliz Harry?

-SIRIUS-grito el fénix lleno de felicidad dejando escapar una lagrima, la cual sirius recogió con un dedo antes de que cayera y la estrujo en su mano dejando que un resplandor lo envolviera

-Una lagrima de felicidad de un fénix…. Dicen que son mucho mas potentes que cualquier otra y pueden causar milagros-dijo sirius sonriéndole

-Pero sirius como es que….?-pero no pudo terminar ya que se tambaleo

-Harry que te pasa? Hace cuanto que estas dentro del velo?-pregunto black preocupado

-Hace como una hora-dijo el no muy seguro, no podía estar mas equivocado, llevaba 4 horas metido en el velo de la muerte

-Pues hay que irnos de aquí antes de que pierdas tus energías

-Vendrás conmigo?-pregunto felizmente

-Crees que te habría arriesgado tanto de no querer estar contigo? Además alguien debe encargarse de malcriar a los hijos que tendrás y tu padre (Remus) siendo tan responsable como es dudo que lo haga

-Pero por que….?-pero de nuevo se tambaleo un poco

-Dejemos las explicaciones para después, ahora salgamos de aquí-dijo Sirius decidido, a lo que Harry asintió y con una de sus grandes patas agarro a sirius del hombro emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad pasando al lado de la muerte que le gritaba y perseguía furiosa

-NO DEJARE QUE ESCAPES, NADIE SE BURLA DE MI, NADIE-dijo totalmente enojada

Harry continuo volando a todo lo que le daban sus alas, pero no era tan fácil, a cada segundo que pasaba el perdía mas fuerzas y además era un poco fastidioso volar llevando a un ser humano aparte (esto nada mas porque tenia pocas energías ya que normalmente no le haría mucha diferencia llevarlo) siguió volando sin detenerse y sin saber hacia donde iba, pero luego escucho una voz que reconocería hasta el fin del mundo, la cual era de Hermione que lo llamaba

-_Harry-_decía con clara desesperación es su voz-_Harry ya regresa por favor-_en es momento Harry noto que Hermione debía estar llorando, se notaba por su voz asi que siguió la voz de la chica hasta que en toda esa blancura vio una especia de manto delgado a unos metros de él-_el velo_-pensó Harry y sin tiempo que perder (ya que la muerte seguía tras de él y casi lo alcanzaba) voló mas rápido de lo que hubiera pensado y cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en el salón del velo en el ministerio con sirius agarrado a su pata

-HARRY-grito Hermione y estuvo a punto de dirigirse a Harry para abrazarlo asi fuera en su forma fénix pero el la detuvo

-Apártate Hermione-dijo Harry rápidamente pero se dio cuenta de que volvía a hablar idioma fénix ya que vio que Hermione hacia caso omiso asi que abrió las alas y las movió de forma amenazante para que Hermione se alejara

-Pero Harry-dijo la chica algo triste por la reacción de su novio, pero la tristeza se fue al oír a Remus decirle

-Recuerda la ultima parte del ritual

-Ah si cierto-dijo ella calmándose

De repente del velo salió una figura encapuchada la cual dirigía una mirada de odio sumamente profundo a Harry

-TE DIE QUE NO ESCAPARIAS DE MI, A MI NADIE ME PUEDE VENCER

-Pero si te podemos complacer-dijo Harry ya que sabia que ella si entendería y sin mas que esperar se concentro totalmente y ardió en llamas incinerándose y dejando a su paso nada mas cenizas

-Veo que estabas preparado para todo-dijo la muerte con voz mucho mas tranquila-solo te falta una cosa para poder complacerme definitivamente-y de las cenizas salió un fénix mas pequeño que el que se había incinerado, pero en unos momentos fue creciendo de tamaño hasta llegar a ser un poco mas grande y mas hermoso que el anterior-debo felicitarte Harry Potter has pasado mi prueba, como recompensa tu padrino se podrá quedar contigo y no olvides que no estas solo-y vieron algo sumamente impactante, la muerte hizo una reverencia frente a Harry y luego se adentro en el velo para perderse de vista

Instantáneamente Harry volvió a su forma humana y fue a parar directo al piso, de no ser porque unas manos lo detuvieron, se volteo a ver quien lo había sujetado y una sonrisa enorme salió de su rostro al comprobar de que todo había sido un éxito, sirius estaba ahí con el-Sirius-dijo en susurro antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de su padrino el cual a pesar de que también estaba débil ya que paso bastantes meses en el velo, saco fuerzas de sabrá Merlín donde y lo cargo dejando que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras decía

-Gracias Harry, ahora estoy contigo y no me separare de ti-dijo mientras caminaba siguiendo a Remus y Hermione

Eran aproximadamente las 10 AM cuando Harry despertó, estaba en su cama lo cual le extrañaba ya que no recordaba haberse ido a acostar la noche anterior y ahí fue cuando recordó todo, se acordó de que la mañana anterior se habian ido al ministerio para rescatar a Sirius del velo de la muerte, recordó todo lo que vio en el velo, como rescato a Sirius y el ritual final para complacer a la muerte, después de ahí todo estaba negro, pero podía recordar una ultima cosa, recordó que vio la cara de su padrino sonriéndole antes de caer inconsciente lo cual le indicaba que estaba a salvo. Se de decidió a levantarse, abrió los ojos y fue a tomar sus gafas pero una mano pequeña y suave lo detuvo

-Yo te las pongo-le dijo Hermione colocándoselas a Harry-buenos días amor

-Buenos días hermosa-y a pesar de que aun se sentía bajo de energías eso no lo detuvo de saludar a su amada como llevaba haciendo hace unos días, con un romántico y dulce beso, aunque este fue distinto, se sintió una alegría inmensa en ese beso por parte de los 2 y fue mas intenso de lo que esperaron, pero fue la mejor experiencia que pudieron sentir, pasaron media hora entre besos y caricias en la cama, hasta que el estomago de Harry rugió por alimento lo cual causo la risa de la hermosa castaña

-Jajajaja ay querido creo que tienes un poco de hambre-dijo mientras reía

-Pues creo que si, hace cuanto que he estado inconsciente?

-Llevas todo un día, pero pensé que durarías mas

-Oye y….-pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien irrumpió en la habitación

-Buenos días dormilón, veo que estabas agotado-dijo una voz muy conocida para Harry

-SIRIUS, ESTAS AQUÍ-dijo el muchacho sumamente emocionado y saltando de la cama para abrazar a su padrino

-Claro que estoy aquí, creíste que todo lo que habías hecho había sido en vano?-pregunto sonriéndole a su ahijado

-Claro que no, por cierto-y se alejo un poco de sirius y le tendió su mano a Hermione la cual la tomo enseguida-pues a pesar que te lo dije en mi sueño quiero volver a comentártelo, quiero que sepas que esta chica tan linda, lista, hermosa, amigable y perfecta es mi amada novia Hermione Granger-dijo antes de acercar a la chicas mas a su cuerpo y plantarle otro beso

-Al fin-exclamo Sirius provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos leones-ya me preguntaba yo cuando te animarías Harry, después de todas esas cartas en las que….-pero Harry interrumpió rápidamente

-Por que no mejor me dicen que han estado haciendo mientras he estado inconsciente si?-dijo tratando de zafarse del tema lo mas rápido posible

-Ah no eso no amor, quiero saberlo así que mejor dímelo

-Saber que?-pregunto inútilmente

-Que es lo que Sirius iba a decir

-El no iba a decir nada-dijo ya preocupado

-Harry por favor, por que no me lo dices? Acaso no confías en mí

-Claro que si amor pero es que….

-Es que qué?

Harry suspiro derrotado pero antes de hablar uso la legeremancia con sirius para decirle-``esta me la pagaras caro´´-cosa que provoco que black se estremeciera-bueno Mione la cosa es que en el cuarto curso cuando te vi tan hermosa y radiante pues se me cayo la mandíbula de la impresión y pues me sentí como un idiota de que Krum se me hubiese adelantado porque….

-Porque, que?

-Porque yo te había querido invitar desde que anunciaron el baile del torneo, pero no pude, cada vez que intentaba no me salían palabras y te terminaba hablando de cualquier cosa, imagínate lo idiota que se sentía cuando Ron dijo que fueras con uno de nosotros y dijiste que ya tenias pareja

Ahí Hermione no se podía creer lo que oía, Harry le estaba diciendo que….-quieres decir que tu has….?-pero Harry interrumpió

-He estado enamorado de ti desde 4to, pero no sabia lo que se sentía estar enamorado de alguien, pero tenia unas ganas enormes de pedirte en medio de todo el gran comedor que fueras conmigo al baile, pero mi tonta inseguridad me lo impidió y cuando dijiste que irías con alguien mas pues solo podía pensar en lo idiota que fui

-Pero entonces en 5to….

-Pues lo que paso fue que vi que tu te seguías escribiendo con Krum y pensé que te gustaba el, por lo cual decidí no meterme en medio ya que solo me importaba que tu estuvieras feliz, además que en ese entonces le gustabas a Ron y me sentía como un traidor, pero no fue hasta lo del ministerio que no pude engañarme mas, supe que te amaba con locura y sentí que moriría si tu lo hacías y bueno de ahí en adelante ya conoces el resto-Hermione no podía creerlo Harry había estado enamorado de ella desde 4to, ahora se maldecía mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes ya que sabia que para Harry demostrar afecto era una labor difícil y ella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que el había tratado de comunicárselo

-ay por dios Harry, no puedo creer y cuando lo de Krum ni interviniste nada mas para que yo fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a tu lado?

-Claro Mione eso era lo único importante para mi, podía vivir sin ti a mi lado pero lo que mas quería era que fueras feliz sin importar que no fuera conmigo porque te amaba y te amo por eso solo me importa tu felicidad-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tan pura y sincera que logro que Hermione no le diera importancia a que Sirius estaba ahí y se lanzo a los brazos de Harry y lo comenzó a besar con una ternura, amor y cariño que no parecían tener limites, Sirius al ver la escena decidió que era mejor darles algo de privacidad y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa. Harry por su parte estaba atónito, ese beso era algo demasiado puro, lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad como nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentir, la chica entre sus brazos realmente lo amaba con todo el corazón, esa sesión fue la mas larga que el pudo esperar, pero no se cansaban, después de un largo rato (creo que demasiado pero descuiden que solo son besos y caricias) fue cuando al fin decidieron que debían bajar así que Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y salieron de la habitación, una vez abajo tanto sirius como Remus los observaban con miradas interrogativas, a lo que Harry tuvo que hablar

-No es nada de lo que piensan ustedes dos así que quiten esas caras-dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione

-Bueno por que no mejor vamos a almorzar?-sugirió Remus

-De acuerdo pero luego Sirius me debe dar una explicación-dijo Harry decidido a lo que su padrino asintió

-Descuida Harry, se que es lo que me querrás preguntar y estaré feliz de contestarte pero por el momento comamos si?-sin mediar mas palabras fueron directo a comer un delicioso almuerzo hecho por Lupin-vaya veo que trabajaron duro para que la mansión se viera como un verdadero hogar, realmente se ves extraordinaria

-Verdad que si? Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y creo que sus frutos son buenos-dijo Harry con mucha satisfacción

-Bueno de que mas me debería enterar?-pregunto sirius mientras almorzaban

-Pues a ver…. Yo soy P.A de Hogwarts y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, heredero de los 4 fundadores, se controlar la legeremancia y la oclumancia a un nivel aun mas avanzado que el de Albus y el campeón superior del torneo de duelos de Hogwarts

-Se te olvida mencionar que eres conocido como el mago mas poderoso en la actualidad por haber derrotado al profesor Dumbledore en duelo-agrego Hermione

-QUEEEEE? Como es eso posible, derrotar a Dumbledore en duelo?

-Pues si y gracias a eso tengo esta varita nueva-le dijo mostrándole su varita de 35cm tenia el color de la de Harry pero también se parecía mucho a la de Dumbledore-es la combinación de la varita de Albus con la mía

-Increíble, tiene un gran poder…. De que más me tengo que enterar ya que tus padres insistían que me enterara de lo más importante cuando volviera

-Pues nada mas…. Ah no espera cure a mi padre de la licantropía

-Que qué? Pero como lo hiciste esa poción no existe

-Claro que si sirius y es verdad ya no soy un hombre-lobo ahora solo me transformo en lobo porque esa es mi forma animaga, pero cuando soy lobo no pierdo el control

-Impresionante, pero como lo conseguiste Harry?

-Ehm…. Pues…. En mi libro de los fundadores-dijo el sin querer mencionar los ingredientes ya que sabia que le iría mal al mencionar que necesitaba veneno de basilisco y tendría que explicar como lo obtuvo

-Pero por que no le mencionas a Sirius los ingredientes hijo?-pregunto Remus divertido

-Bueno pues son muchos, como…. Lagrima de fénix, pluma de fénix, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, gotas de sangre de unicornio, escamas de dragón, pelos del licántropo, (imagínense otros cuantos para complemento) y….

-Y qué Harry?-pregunto Sirius

-Y….-Harry debía prepararse para la siguiente gran guerra mágica que se desataría en su comedor entre Sirius y él-veneno de basilisco

-Que qué? Veneno de basilisco? Es una locura, como lo conseguiste-pregunto preocupado

-_Ay mierda, ahora si que no salgo de esta con vida, maldición como me zafo de esta? Creo que no hay opción será mejor decirlo rápido-_pensó Harry y a continuación dijo-mate a uno-BOOM, ahí estallo la gran bomba que desato la guerra

-ES QUE HAS PERDIDO LA RAZON O QUE? ESA FUE LA MAYOR LOCURA QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO EN TU VIDA, ES QUE SOLO BUSCAS QUE TE MATEN O QUE HARRY? Y SI HUBIERAS MUERTO? EH? NO PUESDES DARTE EL LUJO DE ARRIEGAR TÚ VIDA DE ESA FORMA HARRY, DEBES SER MÁS CONSIDERADO

Y nuevamente Harry se olvido de lo que decía y volvió a repetir la misma estupidez-no es para tanto sirius ya lo había matado hace 4 años-ahí se dio cuenta de que lo volvió a hacer-huy que dije?

-QUE TU HICISTE QUÉ?

-Escucha Sirius era por todo esto del heredero de Slytherin y bueno, pensaron que era yo y tuve que entrar en la cámara de los secretos y matar a un basilisco, el cual es el mismo contra el cual me enfrente hace unas noches, pero ya fue suficiente, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo si?

-Pues supongo que si, pero no te quitare los ojos de encima, oíste jovencito?-dijo Sirius con seriedad

-Descuida canuto, de eso ya me encargo yo-dijo Lupin

-Pues mas vale lunático que este pequeño demente no se le ocurra hacer otra locura

-Sirius admítelo no puedes evitar que yo sea así, soy un merodeador como ustedes, así que lo quieras o no siempre hare ese tipo de cosas ya que lo llevo en la sangre-dijo Harry con mucha decisión

-Supongo que tienes razón-admitió sirius derrotado. Después de comer fueron a la sala para que Harry interrogara a Sirius-muy bien ya estoy listo

-De acuerdo, lo que te quería preguntar es que fue todo eso que vi en el velo? Por que no reaccionabas cuando te llamaba?

-Pues esa es a prueba del velo, esta prueba consiste en probar tu corazón e intenciones, no te dije nada en tus sueños porque necesitabas pasarla por ti mismo, el objetivo de la prueba es saber si serias capaz de abandonar a alguien que tu quieres y deseas que este contigo con tal de que esta persona este feliz, lo cual fue lo que paso ya que tu me viste feliz con James y Lily y decidiste que preferías que me quedara disfrutando con ellos a pesar de que tu sufrirías, demostraste ser puro de corazón y eso fue lo te permitió sacarme de ahí

-Entiendo, bueno pero ahora que estas aquí, ahora si lograre disfrutar mas-comento el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa, se giro hacia su novia y le dijo-Mione cámbiate de ropa vamos a ir al ministerio a informarles que sirius esta vivo

-De acuerdo amor, no me tardo mucho-y seguidamente subió las escaleras

-De acuerdo, Sirius hay algo importante que debo decirte

-Si claro que pasa?

-Pues el 4 voy a cumplir 4 meses con Mione así que le voy a hacer una sorpresa de aniversario pero necesito que la distraigas junto a mi papá todos estos días

-Y como se supone que hare eso?

-Haremos sirius, yo también estoy en ese combo-dijo Remus

-Pues simple, ahora que serás libre tendrán que hacer un gran papeleo por tu libertad además de legalizarte como animago y mas que obviamente avisar a la comunidad mágica que estas vivo, así que necesito que tu la distraigas con eso, se que no se negara a ayudarte con todo eso y así me darás tiempo para culminar con mi sorpresa y en cuanto a ti papá distráela…. Dándole indicaciones sobre como sacar mas provecho a su forma animaga, tu también sirius e inventen una excusa para mis ausencias

-De acuerdo Harry cuenta conmigo, me puedes decir cual es la sorpresa?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-No-le dijo simplemente

-Pero….

-Ya estoy lista-dijo Hermione que acaba de bajar

-De acuerdo, vamos-y seguidamente fueron a las chimeneas y aparecieron en el ministerio de magia y como era de esperar los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, comentarios como

-``Imposible no puede ser´´, ``Que acaso no había muerto?´´, ``Sabia que estaba vivo un asesino no muere tan fácilmente´´ etc.

-Veo que ya se percataron de tu presencia-le dijo Harry es susurro a sirius

-Si ya lo creo-le contesto este. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a los elevadores donde irían hasta el despacho del ministro de no ser porque este estaba en el elevador

-Ah señor Potter que alegría verlo-dijo Scrimegeor sonriéndole- a que debo el honor de su visita? Ha reconsiderado mi propuesta?

-Buenas tardes ministro, el propósito de mi visita aquí es el-dijo señalando a Sirius

-Que? Esto es imposible, Sirius Black debería estar muerto, como es que esta vivo?

-El velo de la muerte no lo mato ministro, solo lo dejo atrapado pero ya esta aquí así que espero que ahora que ya fue declarado inocente sea mas fácil arreglar las cosas-dijo Harry pero no con mucho animo ya que no tenia mucha simpatía por el ministro

-Bien en ese caso creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, señor Black-dijo acercándose a Sirius- le debo informar que por el hecho de habérsele considerado muerto todas sus pertenencias, como son su cuenta de Gringotts y su mansión han sido puesta a nombre del señor Potter aquí presente, si así lo desea podemos hacer un contrato para que recobre sus pertenencias

-No gracias ministro-dijo con decisión impactando a todos los presentes-lo único que me importa es comprobar mi inocencia y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría tener un empleo aquí en el ministerio

-Claro que no señor black con gusto, además que le dimos una pequeña compensación al señor potter por los años que usted paso en Azkaban pero no será problema alguno darle una buena vivienda para usted

-Se lo agradecería mucho señor ministro

-Sirius no es necesario la mansión Black te pertenece-dijo Harry algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su padrino

-Harry tu me diste la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de hacer las cosas bien, por lo cual la aprovechare al máximo, señor ministro será posible que pueda legalizar mi forma animaga?

-Claro que si señor Black, de hecho tengo entendido señor Potter que usted también tiene una, la podemos legalizar también, igual que con la señorita Granger-dijo Scrimegeor para ganar la simpatía de Harry ya que quería tenerlo de su lado

Harry se dio cuenta de este plan, pero no perdería una oportunidad asi-claro ministro me encantaría-dijo con una gran sonrisa y uso legeremancia para comunicarse con Hermione-_es muy iluso si cree que conseguirá que me alíe con el con esto, pero creo que debemos aprovechar las oportunidades-_recibiendo como respuesta la típica sonrisa que Hermione usaba para decirle ``eres terrible Harry´´. Después de 2 horas Harry se retiro alegando que tenía unos asuntos pendientes en casa, llego a la mansión black y empezó con su plan

-Dobby, Kreacher-llamo Harry y en seguida ambos elfos hicieron su aparición pero Kreacher tenia la cara algo quemada- Kreacher que te paso?-pregunto Harry preocupado

-El amo no debe preocuparse por Kreacher, Kreacher se encuentra bien, Kreacher solo tiene una herida, pero no es nada por lo cual el amo deba de ocupar su valioso tiempo-dijo el viejo elfo que con el tiempo había adquirido gran respeto hacia Harry

-No digas eso Kreacher lo que menos quiero es que estés herido, dime que te paso

-Pues vera amo, Kreacher estaba tratando de quitar de la pared el cuadro de su ama que tanto le molesta al señor Potter, pero parece que el cuadro esta encantado y disparo una ráfaga de fuego a Kreacher en la cara y por eso Kreacher tiene estas quemaduras

-Por dios Kreacher, por que lo hiciste?

-Perdóneme amo Kreacher no quería hacerlo enojar, Kreacher se castigara por….-pero Harry lo detuvo

-Alto Kreacher no quiero que te lastimes, no estoy enojado contigo, estoy preocupado por ti, no me gusta que ninguno de los dos este herido

-El amo realmente se preocupa por Kreacher?-pregunto el elfo algo confundido

-Claro que si Kreacher, a pesar de que no nos llevamos muy bien antes eres mi elfo domestico y no me gusta que estés herido o en peligro ya que te he agarrado cariño a pesar de todo

Al elfo sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y las dejo caer-oh perdóneme amo, perdone a Kreacher por todo lo malo que le hizo en el pasado, Kreacher no merece que el amo sea así de bueno con Kreacher, Kreacher promete estar a eterna disposición del amo en todo lo que desee

-No tienes que hacerlo Kreacher, de hecho si quieres yo mismo me encargare de quitar el cuadro de la señora Black y si así lo deseas te la llevare a tu habitación-dijo el sabiendo lo importante que era para Kreacher ese cuadro

-Oh Kreacher no sabe como agradecérselo amo, usted solo diga en que puede Kreacher compensarle al amo y Kreacher lo hará encantado-dijo el elfo mientras reverenciaba a Harry con una sonrisa (o lo que parecía una sonrisa el su demacrado rostro), seguido de esto Harry uso un hechizo de curación para sanar las heridas del elfo

-Dobby también esta dispuesto a ayudar al señor Harry Potter si usted lo permite señor-dijo Dobby que se había quedado callado para que ellos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad

-Pues de hecho necesito la ayuda de ambos

-Diga señor Harry Potter Dobby vino para hacerlo feliz

-Y Kreacher estará encantado de ayudar al amo

-Pues verán tengo entendido que en el valle de Godric tengo una mansión que perteneció a mis padres y quiero ir a verla y repararla ya que le quiero hacer una sorpresa de aniversario a Mione, por eso necesito que me ayuden con la limpieza y la redecoración

-Dobby estará encantado de ayudar a señor Harry Potter a limpiar y reparar su antigua casa

- Kreacher también estará encantado de ayudar al amo con la mansión Potter, el amo le diría a Kreacher cuando empezamos?

-Ahora mismo, Sirius, Mione y mi papá no llegaran hasta la noche y cualquier cosa Sirius me avisara por medio del espejo

-de acuerdo amo, en ese caso Kreacher partirá ahora mismo

-igual Dobby señor Potter

-iremos los 3, tenemos hasta el 4 de Enero-y en un momento desapareció de la mansión Black para aparecerse en el valle de Godric justo frente a su mansión donde leyó en la reja ``_mansión de la familia Potter´´_ ``la familia Potter´´ se repetía una y otra vez-_espero que algún día pueda ser habitada por la familia Potter Granger-_pensó el, al entrar noto que la casa era enorme, estaba claramente vieja y todo lo que tenia dentro estaba en pésimas condiciones gracias a el incendio que causo Voldemort, pero con una buena limpieza seria una mansión incluso mejor que la Black

-Señor Potter desea que empecemos a limpiar-pregunto Dobby una vez los 3 entraron

-Ah…. Si claro comencemos-y pasaron todo el día en eso, limpiaron buena parte de la casa, hasta que Harry encontró lo que buscaba

-Veo que al fin lo encontraste hijo-dijo Lily desde un cuadro que estaba viejo y algo demacrado

-Mamá, si lo encontré y ahora estoy arreglando la mansión, en unos días conocerás a Mione y veras que te encantara

-Ya lo creo hijo y veo que rescataste a Sirius, me alegro muchísimo querido ahora podrás disfrutar mucho mas

-Claro que si, por cierto y papá?-pregunto Harry al ver que James no estaba ahí

-Pues esta haciendo lo que mas le gusta, dormir pero descuida me asegurare de que este presente el día en que decidas traer a tu novia sino se las vera conmigo y créeme que nadie quiere verme enojada, el lo sabe muy bien

-Descuida con Mione he vivido eso muchas veces y se que una chica enojada es aun mas peligrosa que el mismísimo Voldemort y que no se les debe contradecir

-Que bueno que tu lo sabes desde ahora Harry-dijo james que acababa de llegar-a mi me tomo mucho darme cuenta de ese detalle-le dijo su padre sonriéndole

-Pero eso no evita que me adores james o si?

-Jamás querida, me imagino que igual te pasa con Hermione o me equivoco hijo?

-Para nada, hay veces que su temperamento es insoportable pero así como es la amo y no desearía que fuera diferente

-Vaya quien diría que mi hijo me quitaría el titulo de don Juan, pero recuerda Harry al momento de rechazar a las demás chicas hazlo con mucho tacto sabes como se ponen cuando les dan una negativa

-Oh si, he tenido malas experiencias al respecto-dijo Harry totalmente feliz de poder conversar con eso con su padre

-A ver como cual?-pregunto su padre

-Pues el año pasado salí con una chica llamada Cho Chang y….-les relato todo lo referente a cho lo referente al por que salió con ella y al finalizar su padre estaba atónito y divertido

-Llorar solo porque perdió un partido de Quidditch? Es increíble, veo que si has tenido varias experiencias al respecto

-Pues si, a partir de ahí fue que deje de tratar de olvidarme de Mione ya que sabia que no podría y ahora pues estoy con ella pero eso no quita el hecho de que la hermana de mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley este desquiciada por mi-y ahora les conto acerca de Ginny y todo lo que había ocurrido con ella-como verán no la he tenido muy fácil

-Veo que no hijo, pero que te puedo decir? Los Potter somos irresistibles-dijo con un aire de superioridad el cual se esfumo en 2 segundos al ver la asesina mirada de Lily-pero siempre hacemos las mejores elecciones-esta vez Lily le lanzo una mirada de ``te salvaste´´

- Pero ahora quiero que me cuentes de tus experiencias como rompecorazones papá

-Ay no, sabia que llegaría este momento yo mejor los dejo para que hablen con libertad, odio los relatos de las conquistas de james-dijo Lily con cara de disgusto mas sin embargo no estaba realmente enfadada

-Descuida hijo siempre se pone así al recordar a todas las chicas que tuvieron el honor de salir conmigo antes que ella-dijo con tono orgulloso

-Te oí james-se oyó que decía Lily pero james no le dio importancia y le conto sobre todas sus relaciones de el y Sirius y le dijo sobre el sobrenombre que le tenían las chicas a Sirius

-Cachorrito? Jajajaja no estas hablando en serio verdad? Cachorrito?

-Pues si que te puedo decir, el les mostro su forma animaga y les gusto mas como perro que como humano y de ahí le empezaron a llamar cachorrito

-Jajajaja en cuanto vuelva lo voy a molestar un largo rato

-Ese es mi hijo y dile a canuto que lo siento

-De acuerdo le diré pero no creo que el se lo tome bien además que….-pero fue interrumpido por Kreacher

-Amo su espejo esta brillando-dijo el elfo entregándole el espejo

-Oh por dios gracias Kreacher

-No agradezca a Kreacher amo, Kreacher esta feliz de complacer al amo, por cierto a Kreacher le complace anunciar que la mansión esta casi completa, para la próxima vez Kreacher podrá complacer al amo terminando de limpiar

-No hay necesidad Kreacher, terminaremos esto los tres, por ahora….-y sin decir mas tomo el espejo y en seguida la cara de sirius apareció-Sirius, ya se vienen?

-Si Harry en 2 minutos estamos ahí iremos por la red flu, yo estoy en el baño

-De acuerdo nos vemos ahí-y guardo el espejo-mamá, papá-dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres-me tengo que ir, no quiero levantar sospecha

-De acuerdo hijo, no hay problema, estaremos hablando-y ahí Harry desapareció para reaparecer en la sala de la gran mansión black junto a los elfos domésticos y justo un minuto después llegaron Remus, sirius y Hermione

-Hola amor-dijo Hermione mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su novio y lo besaba

-Hola preciosa, que tal les fue?-pregunto el ojiverde mientras la abrazaba mas hacia el

-Súper agotador-dijo Sirius con cara de fastidio-fue toda una batalla haciendo de todo, yendo para acá y para allá, hablando con un montón de personas….

-Pero fue por tu bien Sirius, ya toda la comunidad mágica sabe sobre tu regreso, eres un animago legal y ahora eres jefe del departamento de misterios, además de que te dieron una esplendida casa en Londres

-Bueno en eso tienes razón lunático, pero igual estoy muerto así que si no les molesta me iré a dormir-y después de despedirse de todos se fue directo a su habitación

-Veo que fue un día duro

-Ni te lo imaginas, pero mañana podremos disfrutar gracias a que es año nuevo, que te parecería invitar a los Weasley a pasarla aquí?

-Me parece una esplendida idea, Kreacher-llamo al elfo

-Si amo en que le puede Kreacher servir al gran señor-dijo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro-oh perdone señorita Granger mi mala educación gusta usted tomar algo? Kreacher sabe de duro día que tuvo hoy usted y de seguro deseara algo para reponer energías

-Ah…. Ehm no Kreacher descuida-dijo ella incrédula. Kreacher estaba siendo amable

-Como diga la señorita, amo que necesita usted?

-Te importaría avisar vía lechuza a los Weasley que se vengan mañana para festejar año nuevo?

-Claro que no amo, Kreacher cumplirá encantado-y sin decir mas el elfo desaprecio de la habitación para mandar las invitaciones

-Desde cuando se llevan bien ustedes?

-Siempre tuviste razón Mione, el solo fue mal orientado pero si lo llegas a conocer bien te das cuenta de que es un buen amigo

-Pues me alegra mucho, pero por ahora vayamos a dormir estoy agotada

-De acuerdo vamos-y sin mas se fueron a acostar a su habitación y Harry llevaba una gran sonrisa ya que la sorpresa que le tenia preparada seria incomparable

**Bueno aquí lo dejo por hoy, se que el final estuvo medio flojo pero entiéndanme que no ha estado fácil escribir mas sin embargo espero que no sea decepcionante para ustedes, cualquier critica que quieran hacer será totalmente bienvenida, espero sus reviews y ya no leeremos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno hola a todo el mundo, como han estado? Espero que bien, yo bien aunque no negaré que algo triste por el hecho de que no recibí reviews en el capitulo anterior, veo que la calidad de mi Cap debe estar bajando para que nadie me comenté, pero bueno en caso de que así sea pues no me quedará otra mas que esforzarme mucho más en mi historia ya que no me gusta decepcionarlos, aquí les dejo un nuevo Cap y espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Pues el 4 voy a cumplir 4 meses con Mione así que le voy a hacer una sorpresa de aniversario pero necesito que la distraigas junto a mi papá todos estos días

-Y como se supone que hare eso?

-Haremos sirius, yo también estoy en ese combo-dijo Remus

-Pues simple, ahora que serás libre tendrán que hacer un gran papeleo por tu libertad, así que necesito que tu la distraigas con eso, se que no se negara a ayudarte con todo eso y así me darás tiempo para culminar con mi sorpresa y en cuanto a ti papá distráela…. Dándole indicaciones sobre como sacar mas provecho a su forma animaga, tu también sirius e inventen una excusa para mis ausencias

* * *

><p>-Ni te lo imaginas, pero mañana podremos disfrutar gracias a que es año nuevo, que te parecería invitar a los Weasley a pasarla aquí?<p>

-Me parece una esplendida idea

_Cap 13_

Harry se levanto muy temprano, ya se le había hecho costumbre así que decidió ir a ver a su fénix

-Hola Firy como has estado

-Muy bien Harry, veo que tu misión con el veneno fue todo un éxito

-Así es, y ahora encima también recupere a Sirius-contesto Harry a su fénix pero con cierta tristeza

-Que te ocurre Harry? Puedo ver que algo te preocupa

-Pues es que ahora que tengo novia, a mi padre y mi padrino, ahora con ellos a mi lado tengo miedo, miedo de que Voldemort busque de matarlos o herirlos, además que antes no me importaba si debía morir en la batalla contra Voldemort ya que ese es mi destino y estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo después de todo nada me ataba al mundo de los vivos, pero ahora que tengo a mi familia conmigo ya no me puedo dar el lujo de solo morir y ya, ya que quedarían devastados y eso si que no me lo puedo permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia, tengo dudas y ya no se que es lo que debería hacer, todo es tan confuso

-Pues no debe serlo y tu no te debes preocupar, saldrás victorioso, ganaras yo lo se y así por fin podrás estar con tu familia, pero debes de tener confianza en ti mismo y estar seguro de lo que vas a hacer para protegerlos pero no debes de preocuparte, debes confiar en ti tanto como ellos lo hacen

-De acuerdo te hare caso

-Así me gusta, por ahora me iré a volar un rato, hablaremos luego

-De acuerdo Firy y gracias por escucharme, me hace bien hablar contigo

-Siempre que lo necesites aquí estaré para hablar de lo que sea que desees-y sin más que decir salió volando, dejando a Harry pensando

-Buenos días cielo-dijo una voz que a Harry reconfortaba siempre

-Buenos días amor-dijo esto y seguidamente la beso como todas las mañanas-como amaneces?

-Con besos como esos como puedo amanecer? De verdad que sabes como persuadirme

-Es uno de mis dones-dijo con tono arrogante pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que había cierta tristeza en su mirada

-Que te ocurre cielo?-pregunto preocupada

-Nada por que?-pregunto esbozando una falsa sonrisa que no logro engañar a la castaña

-No me mientas Harry, desde hace tiempo que se como interpretar tus miradas y se que algo te preocupa, tus ojos lo dicen todo

-Vamos Mione no te preocupes, no me pasa nada importante-dijo con el mejor tono despreocupado que puso usar el cual no logro convencer a la castaña

-Harry no me mientas, quiero que confíes en mi, dime que te ocurre, somos pareja de seguro entre los dos buscamos una solución

Harry suspiro derrotado, sabia que no podría ocultárselo a Hermione pero no la quería preocupar más de lo que el a estaba pero al final le toco ceder-Mione debo confesarte que antes de que tu y yo nos hiciéramos pareja yo pensaba….

-Si?-pregunto curiosa

-Pensaba que sin importar el resultado de batalla entre Voldemort y yo no importaría ya que si yo moría podría debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que ustedes fueran capaces de matarlo

-Otra vez con esto Harry?-pregunto algo molesta ya que ese tema la tenia cansada ya-creí que te había dejado en claro que no permitiría que arriesgaras tu vida

-Lo se Mione pero la cosa es que antes…. Pues no había nadie a quien yo le pudiese importar tanto en el caso de que muriera

En ese punto Hermione no pudo contener sus lágrimas que eran de tristeza y enojo-como te atreves a decir eso Harry? Y yo que? Acaso creías que no me importaría que murieras?-dijo ella mientras empezaba a golpearlo en el pecho

-No es eso Mione pero lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que sintieras esto por mi-dijo abrazándola-claro que sabia que te dolería, pero nunca pensé que yo fuera alguien tan importante para ti y por eso es que no le daba mucha importancia a vivir o morir pero desde que los tengo a ustedes no se que es lo que debería hacer

-Pues es simple Harry, pelea y vive para que estemos juntos como familia-dijo ella dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por su bello rostro mientras hundía el mismo en el pecho del moreno

-Ojala fuera igual de fácil hacerlo a decirlo, pero no es así Mione de verdad quisiera poder prometerte que todo estará bien y que estaremos juntos pero seria una mentira, yo todavía no se si sobreviviré, te puedo prometer que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance por sobrevivir pero no te puedo prometer que así será porque estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme si con eso puedo salvarlos a ustedes ya que Voldemort no dudará en tratar de matarlos por ser unidos a mi

-No Harry, no permitiré que mueras por protegerme, yo se hacerlo sola así que tu te concentraras en tu batalla y en nada mas entendido?

-Lo siento pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti ya que lo hare, no puedo permitir que tu corras riesgo Mione, no dejare que trate de herirte a ti

-Yo estaré bien Harry te lo prometo y cuando volvamos de la batalla estaremos junto por siempre sin nadie que lo evite

-No hay nada que espere con más ansias a que ese día nos llegue a nosotros

-Tranquilo lo hará-y para evitar que el chico respondiera lo calló de la única manera que sirve con él, con un beso caluroso y amoroso lleno de sentimientos-que tal si bajamos, debemos tener todo preparado para cuando los Weasley lleguen-dijo una vez se separo de el

-De acuerdo vamos-y salieron de la habitación para arreglar la casa

Mientras tanto en la madriguera tres chicos pelirrojos se cuestionaban que podía estar planeando su hermana

-A ver chicos ya hemos estado una semana vigilándola y solo averiguamos que piensa tenderle una especie de trampa a Harry durante su ronda de P.A y que hay otras 2 personas implicadas, la cosa es que es lo que hará exactamente y quienes le ayudaran-dijo Ron a los gemelos

-Pues no estoy seguro, creen que Malfoy pueda ser el otro implicado?-pregunto George

-No lo se, Malfoy es amigo de Harry y a pesar de que yo no confío en el no estoy seguro de si el seria capaz de traicionarlo, además Malfoy se ve muy feliz con su novia Parkinson y no parece tener interés en Hermione-dijo Ron con un poco de duda

-Pues debemos pensar en alguien, por el momento solo podemos aconsejar a Harry que confíe plenamente en Hermione sin importar nada mas-dijo Fred

-Pues supongo que si, por ahora es lo mejor igual tenemos una semana para tratar de averiguar quienes son y cual es el…-pero fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza blanca que entro en la sala

-Vaya es hedwig, que querrá Harry?

-Pues averigüémoslo-y seguidamente tomaron la carta y la leyeron

_Estimada familia Weasley esta carta se les envía con motivo de anunciarles que el amo Harry Potter desea que ustedes asistan a la mansión Black el día de hoy con motivo de celebrar juntos el nuevo año. Mi amo espera impaciente su presencia en la mansión a la hora que les parezca conveniente_

_ATT: Kreacher_

-Vaya es la primera vez que Harry envía una carta con Kreacher, es mas ni siquiera manda insultos en ella, creen que lo habrá domado?-pregunto George en broma

-Quien sabe, pero lo importante es que iremos a casa de Harry y así podremos….-pero Ron fue interrumpido por su hermana

-Que ocurre en casa de Harry?-pregunto la pelirroja que no había podido escuchas toda la conversación

Los tres pelirrojos se interrogaron con las miradas para saber si era conveniente decirle, pero después de todo la carta decía familia Weasley así que decidieron hablar-pues es que Harry nos invito a pasar Año nuevo allá y estábamos pensando en que podríamos hablar con el acerca de…. Negocios-dijo George sonando lo mas convincente posible

-De acuerdo como digan, lo importante es que iremos a casa de Harry-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Pues será mejor avisar a mamá y a papá

-Tienes razón, después de todo le fascinara ver a su hijo favorito

-Pues a que esperamos-y en seguida se fueron hasta la chimenea y le informaron a sus padres (los cuales tuvieron que ir al ministerio de improvisto) acerca de la invitación de Harry a la cual no declinaron

-Será mejor que les digamos a Harry y Hermione que hora iremos sino herms podría matarnos-dijo Fred causando la risa de sus hermanos excepto por Ginny

-Yo no le veo la gracia-dijo ella molesta porque sus hermanos habian preferido proteger a Hermione sobre ella

-Oh vamos Ginny, después de todo tu sabes que Harry ama con locura a Hermione y sabes que ella esta con el en su casa así que no nos culpes a nosotros, además sabes que no tienes oportunidad alguna con Harry

-Pues eso esta por verse-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa malévola mientras terminaba de escoger su ropa

-No me agrada la forma de actuar de Ginny-dijo ron con tono preocupado

-A mi tampoco-acoto George-creen que trate de hacer algo mientras estamos en casa de Harry?

-No lo se, pero a lo mejor aprovecha de sacarle provecho a la situación

-De acuerdo, debemos mantenerla vigilada, por ahora terminemos de escoger la ropa

-De acuerdo-y los tres pelirrojos se dispusieron a arreglar su ropa

Por su parte en la mansión black Harry, Remus, Sirius y Hermione arreglaban un poco la mansión (mas de lo que ya estaba) hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió una idea de cómo deshacerse de Hermione

-Sirius, ahora que me doy cuenta, tú no tienes traje o ropa formal, debes ir a comprarlo

-De que hablas Harry? Yo tengo bastante ropa formal-dijo Sirius sin entender

-Si pero necesitas una un poco mas nueva-dijo lanzándole una significativa mirada

-Pero es que….-pero un golpe repentino en su pierna lo hizo detenerse-KREACHER-grito con odio

-Perdone usted señor Black pero Kreacher se ha tropezado con usted por accidente-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que al fin comprendiera

-De acuerdo esta bien-dijo una vez que entendió-Hermione te importaría acompañarme a comprar un poco de ropa?

-Claro que no Sirius, pero crees que Remus y Harry puedan solos?

-Descuida amor nosotros podemos, ustedes váyanse tranquilos mira que Sirius necesita tu ayuda urgentemente

-HARRISON JAMES POTTER EVANS A QUE TE REFIERES CON URGENTEMENTE?-dijo Black con claro tono ofendido

-Harrison?-pregunto Hermione

-Cuantas veces te debo decir que nunca me llames por mi nombre real-dijo el ojiverde molesto ya que detestaba su nombre-además que tiene de malo que cambies un poco tu guardarropa?

-Pues supongo que nada, pero otro comentario así y créeme que yo mismo iré a hablar con esa periodista de cuarta a que publique tu verdadero nombre-dijo con tono amenazador

-No serias capaz-contesto el chico

-Pruébame

-De acuerdo tu ganas pero no le digas a nadie mas que mi nombre es Harrison si?

-De acuerdo, ahora si Hermione vamos por mi ropa-dijo para llevársela de ahí rápidamente. La chica se despidió de su novio como siempre y luego se fue con Sirius, ante esto Harry llamó a sus elfos

-Dobby, Kreacher-y en el acto ambos elfos estaban con el

-Que desea el gran Harry Potter?-dijo Dobby reverenciándolo

-En que es útil Kreacher para el grandioso amo?

-Pues verán chicos, primero que nada, gracias por salvarme de esa Kreacher, pero por que apareciste de repente?

-Pues Kreacher le pide al amo que lo siga si el amo realmente quiere saber por que Kreacher llego repentinamente-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Kreacher tiene razón señor Harry Potter ya que Dobby sabe lo que Kreacher estaba haciendo y Dobby también sabe el por que apareció así, de hecho Dobby también tiene que ver en eso señor-dijo mientras también le extendía su mano

-Bien me rindo ustedes ganan llévenme a donde sea que me quieran llevar-dijo tomándolos de la mano y desapareciendo instantáneamente. Reaparecieron dentro de una casa…. Bueno no una casa sino una enorme mansión que desde adentro mas bien parecía un palacio, Harry recorrió ese hermoso lugar que le resultaba curiosamente familiar hasta que vio algo que lo dejo helado

-Hola Harry-ahí estaba justo donde lo había encontrado el retrato mágico de sus padres

-Que paso hijo Hermione te comió la lengua-bromeo su padre

-Pero que demonios? Esto no es posible, yo no deje la mansión Potter tan esplendida-dijo el impactado de que su gran mansión estuviera en tan majestuosas condiciones

-Pues vera amo-dijo Kreacher acercándosele-Kreacher al ver como el amo tenia tanto esmero por limpiar y reparar la casa pensó que al amo le agradaría la sorpresa de que cuando volviera a la mansión todo estuviera arreglado para el señor y la futura señora Potter, así que Kreacher vino en la madrugada y con magia antigua que los elfos usaban para limpiar hogares Kreacher lo dejo así como esta ahora

-Y Dobby vio cuando Kreacher se fue a la mansión Potter así que Dobby lo siguió y ayudo-comento el otro elfo

Harry no sabia como reaccionar, de verdad que esos elfos eran especiales y no pudo mas que abrazarlos

-No se que decir chicos, son los mejores, muchas gracias-dijo el sin dejar de abrazarlos

-El amo no tiene por que agradecer a Kreacher por lo que hizo ya que Kreacher solo quiere ver a su amo feliz

-Y para Dobby también causa mucha alegría ver al señor Harry Potter feliz-dijo el otro elfo

-Bueno pues no se como agradecerles, creo que ya se, ahora que la mansión esta lista volvamos a la mansión Black donde ustedes celebraran con nosotros no como elfos sino como parte de la familia-dijo muy sonriente

-El amo no tiene por que hacer eso, Kreacher no necesita ninguna recompensa por ayudar al amo ya que con esto el amo podrá compartir mas con a mujer que ama-dijo el viejo elfo

-Dobby concuerda con Kreacher ya que Dobby no necesita recompensa por ayudar a Harry Potter-dijo el otro elfo

-Pues tendrán que aceptar ya que ustedes son parte de mi familia y esta es una reunión familiar y no se hable más del tema, mamá, papá como verán ellos son mis elfos domésticos Dobby y Kreacher

-Si nos dimos cuenta hijo-dijo James viendo a los elfos-por cierto desde cuando Kreacher se comporta tan bien ya que a mi siempre que me veía trataba de tirarme por las escaleras

-James no seas grosero con Kreacher, si vino con Harry es porque se la llevan bien

-Mamá tiene razón, pero igual deben disculparme ya que debo volver a la mansión Black

-Descuida Harry, ve tranquilo-y sin nada más que decir Harry tomó de las muñecas a ambos elfos para después aparecerse en la mansión Black

-Hola hijo que ocurrió, pensé que estarías en la mansión Potter acomodando todo para…. Tu dama

-Ah, hola pa y si tienes razón, se supone que estaría haciendo eso, pero Kreacher me dio una gran sorpresa, pero de eso hablaremos luego, por ahora arreglemos este lugar para recibir a los Weasley

-De acuerdo vamos-y así empezaron a hacer los arreglos para recibir año nuevo. A las 4:30 llegaron Sirius y Hermione con bastantes bolsas

-Vaya veo que han estado arreglando esto-dijo Sirius con cara algo cansada

-Si hemos pasado todo el día en esto-contesto Remus con claro fastidio en su cara

-Pues yo no me la he pasado mejor, te juro Harrison James Potter Evans que me desquitare por haberme obligado a ver 200.000 tiendas para comprar en la primera que vimos

-No exageres Black-acoto la castaña enojada-y por que otra vez lo de Harrison?

-Es que sirius sabe que detesto mi nombre real y prometió que no lo usaría y que no lo revelaría a nadie cosa que no ha cumplido dos veces hoy-dijo lanzando una asesina mirada a Sirius

-Eso te ganas por hacerme perder valiosas horas de mi vida viendo tiendas y tiendas y tiendas y tiendas

-Huy ya veo por que Lily no te soportaba, de verdad que exageras, además solo fuimos a 15 tiendas y teníamos que comprobar los precios y recuerda que los zapatos los encontramos en la No 14

-Bueno como sea, necesitan una mano?

-Pues claro que si canuto, así que pongan manos a la obra y continuemos arreglando esto-contesto Remus rápidamente

-De acuerdo nos cambiaremos y ayudaremos-dijo la castaña-pero antes-y se fue directo al moreno y le planto un tierno beso-perdón por no saludarte

-Descuida Mione-y la beso de vuelta

-Bueno ya jóvenes mas vale que le bajen los niveles a sus hormonas

-Huy si como si tú no hubieras hecho esto o cosas peores cuando tenías mi edad Sirius, o debería decir cachorrito-ante el comentario Black enrojeció ferozmente y Hermione y Remus empezaron a reírse desenfrenadamente

-Que es eso de cachorrito?-dijo la castaña riéndose

-Es un jajajaja apodo que le dieron a Sirius jajajaja durante nuestra juventud-contesto Remus entre risas

-Creo que cuando muera pateare a James hasta el fin del mundo-comento con claro enojo Sirius

-_huy que mal-_dijo James en donde quiera que se encontrara

-Bueno ya es suficiente, manos a la obra-y seguidamente Hermione y Sirius fueron a cambiarse para ayudar a arreglar. A las 7 PM ya todo estaba listo para la llegada de los Weasley

-Debo admitir que hicimos un buen trabajo-declaro Remus algo agotado

-Pues si, supongo que si, ahora vamos a bañarnos y arreglarnos para recibir el año-dicho esto todos se bañaron y cambiaron para reunirse en la sala con sus trajes ya puestos. La espera no fue tanta como esperaron, 20 minutos después ya habian llegado los Weasley

-Hola Harry cariño como estas?-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando al ojiverde hasta cortare la respiración

-Vamos mamá déjalo….-pero fue interrumpido al ver a alguien-de verdad eres tu Sirius, volviste

-Hola Ron, claro que volví, Harry es un mago único

-Si claro que lo es, pero que fue lo que hicieron para regresarte?

-Es una historia larga, te la contare luego, hola Molly, hola Arthur me echaron de menos

-Vaya Sirius, que alegría verte con bien-dijo el señor Weasley estrechándole la mano

-Gracias Arthur, déjenme decirles que gracias a las influencias de mi ahijado ahora tengo una casa muy cerca de aquí y trabajo en el ministerio como jefe del departamento de misterios-comento con orgullo-además que Harry, Hermione y yo ahora somos animagos legales

-Vaya, es increíble todo lo que hace Scrimegeor nada mas para que Harry se alíe con el ministerio

-Pues que se quede con las ganas Ron ya que yo nunca aceptaría pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así

-Pues tienes razón, bueno pero ahora todo esta bien no?

-Así es Ron, bueno pero ya basta de eso, los llamé aquí para disfrutar con toda mi familia el día de año nuevo y solo faltan 2 integrantes

-Dos integrantes?-cuestiono Ron y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Harry fue a contestar

-Me alegra que hayas venido Luna-dijo el chico a la rubia que se encontraba en su puerta

-Como negarme a una invitación así Harry-contesto ella besándolo en la mejilla como siempre

-LUNA-exclamo Ron mientras la cargaba y besaba-por que no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Porque te quería sorprender Ronald-y seguido de esto lo besó

-Harry tu planeaste esto?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Claro que si Ron pero te quería sorprender

-Y de verdad lo hiciste-y mientras Luna fue a saludar a todos los presentes (incluidos los elfos que ya se encontraban en la fiesta) Ron se acerco a Harry para abrazarlo y preguntarle-oye me encanto que la invitaras y que la consideres tu familia, pero quien es el ultimo integrante?

-Pues sobre eso Ron pues….-pero en seguida sonó el timbre dando a entender que el último invitado había llegado. Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la puerta y ahí parado estaba Draco Malfoy

-Hola Harry como estas?-pregunto el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-Hola Draco-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-me alegro que hayas venido

-Bromeas, desde que capturaste a mi padre, mi madre y yo hemos podido vivir mas relajados, por cierto te manda sus saludos, se que puede sonar raro que Narcisa Malfoy mande saludos a Harry Potter pero mi padre ejercía un fuerte control sobre ambos

-No necesito que me expliques Draco, el pasado quedó en el pasado y el presente es lo que cuenta

-Gracias Harry, hola Weasley, que tal?-y seguido de esto le ofreció su mano. Ron seguía sin confiarse del todo de Malfoy pero debía admitir que no era el mismo de antes, inclusive en los últimos días se le podía ver un poco mas excluido de los Slytherin y los Gryffindor lo estaban aceptando más, y para rematar Harry también lo consideraba parte de su familia, así que se trago el orgullo y estrecho la mano de Malfoy

-Hola Malfoy, como andas?-dijo un poco seco pero fue mas que suficiente para Harry y Draco

-Bien gracias, por cierto quiero decirte que entiendo que no hayas tratado de entablar amistad conmigo ya que fuimos enemigos durante 5 casi 6 años pero solo pido que me puedas disculpar y tal vez luego podamos tratarnos mejor y si tu quieres inclusive ser amigos-dijo con tono sincero

-Bueno ya que, si Harry te perdono no veo razones para no hacerlo yo-y le dedico una amistosa sonrisa

-Bueno ya que se amigaron ustedes dos entremos-y los tres fueron a la sala donde todos excepto Hermione y Luna se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al rubio ahí

-Pero que hace el aquí-pregunto Ginny indignada al verlo ahí

-Él está aquí porque es muy amigo mío y le pedí que viniera-dijo Harry con serenidad-y si le dan una oportunidad creo que el querría decirles algo, no es así Draco

-Tienes razón Harry, primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento que tuve con ustedes durante todos estos anteriores años, puede que las palabras no sean suficientes para enmendar el daño que les he hecho pero quiero decirles que estoy muy arrepentido y mas que todo porque no lo hice con intención, pero mi padre me obligo a odiarlos y tratarlos mal y también a Harry y Hermione, les juro que lamento todo lo que he hecho y si pudiera enmendar mis errores lo haría encantado pero solo esta en mi poder pedirles sinceramente una disculpa aunque no me la merezca

Todos los presentes vieron la escena y no lo podían creer ya que el chico tenia lagrimas en los ojos dándoles a entender que muy probablemente si pudo haber cambiado

-No tienes que disculparte Draco, ya eso paso y lo que importa es que estás de nuestro lado y eres mi amigo-dijo Harry colocando una mano en su hombro

-Y el mío también-acoto Hermione para seguidamente posar su mano en el otro hombro del chico

-Gracias chicos, de verdad se los agradezco-dijo después de estar un rato en silencio-y espero que ustedes algún día me puedan perdonar también-dijo refiriéndose a los Weasley

-Pues si los chicos te perdonaron no veo razón para no hacerlo nosotros-dijo la señora Weasley con tono maternal

-Tienes razón querida-dijo el señor Weasley

-Bueno has demostrado ser un buen amigo de Harry y Hermione y si eres su amigo también lo eres mío-dijo Ron mientras le sonreía

-Sinceramente se los agradezco a todos, de ahora en adelante pueden contar conmigo

-Eso es lo que yo quería oír-dijo Fred entusiasmado

-Si tienes razón hermano, esto es bueno-agrego George con una macabra sonrisa en la boca

-Harry por que creo que no traman nada bueno para mi bienestar?-pregunto el rubio algo asustado

-Porque así es Draco-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo ampliamente

-Muy bien Malfoy, ya que te hemos perdonado….-empezó George

-Debes de cumplir el ritual-termino la frase su gemelo

-Hay no muchachos no sean crueles con el-dijo Harry que sabia lo que le tocaría a Draco

-Que piensan hacerme?-pregunto mas asustado que antes

-Pues si quieres que sea un perdón oficial

-Debes cumplir con nuestro ritual

-Niños que ni se les ocurra-los regaño su madre

-Hay vamos mamá, quien quiere que Malfoy cumpla con el ritual?-pregunto George y seguidamente Fred, Ginny, Ron y hasta Hermione estaban gritando ritual

-Hermione?-el rubio la miro con reproche

-No me culpes Draco me quiero reír un poco

-Harry que hago?-pregunto mientras los seguía oyendo gritar ritual

-Sera mejor que lo hagas para callarlos

-De acuerdo, lo haré

-SIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los jóvenes pelirrojos y Hermione

-Bien Malfoy, ahora si estarás perdonado-dijo George aun con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

-Bien…. Y de que…. De que se trata…. El ritual?-cuestionó miedo

-Ya lo verás-contesto Fred y seguidamente se puso a buscar en el pequeño koala que traía hasta sacar un pequeño caramelo-aquí está-dijo triunfante y se lo extendió-cómelo

-Qué?

-Que te lo comas-dijo insistente

-Que…. Que es eso?

-Es el ritual así que cállate y come

Draco miró a Harry interrogándolo con la mirada a lo que el solo le contesto con una mirada que el interpreto como ´´hazlo rápido´´ y seguidamente se comió el caramelo. Después de unos segundo Malfoy empezó a sentirse extraño y luego empezó a cambiar, sus dientes crecieron notablemente dejándole unos enormes dientes de conejo, sus orejas también crecieron bastante dejándole una feas y grises orejas de burro y su piel se torno de varios colores, una mano azul, la otra verde, el cuerpo amarillo y la cabeza morada

-PEDO QUE DEMONIOS AH SIDO ESO?-dijo con un poco de dificultad para hablar por culpa de los dientes

-Eso mi querido Malfoy es la bendición Weasley-contesto George tratando por todos los medios de no reírse

-Da que?

-La bendición Weasley, ya con ella oficialmente estás perdonado

-Bien, pedo cuanto tiempo estadé así? No me agdada mucho estar como un payaso de cidco

-Descuida en una o dos horas se te pasara, aunque ese dulce era experimental así que tal vez te vaya a durar toda la vida-acotó Fred-pero bueno siempre he querido un adefesio así en la familia, podrías ser nuestra mascota

-QUE QUÉ?-pregunto sumamente asustado el rubio

-NIÑOS-les reprendió su madre

-OH vamos era solo un chiste, el efecto pasara en un par de minutos

-Mas les vale jovencitos porque donde a Draco no se le pasaran los efectos en menos de 1 hora estarán en un gran problema-les regaño mas seria aún

-Vaya pero que chiste, mamá es mas amable con nuestros amigos que con nosotros-dijo George con tono de indignación

-Lo se Georgie pero así es la vida cruel y despiadada-le siguió el juego su gemelo

-Ya déjense de melodramas ustedes dos

-Bueno esta bien, el punto es que Malfoy ahora te puedes considerar perdonado por la familia Weasley

-Gdacias-dijo aun con sus gigantescos dientes

-Bueno que les parece unas partidas de ajedrez mágico para disfrutar un rato?-pregunto el mas joven de los varones Weasley

-Claro por que no-dijo Harry y con un movimiento de varita todas las mesas cambiaron para transformarse en tableros de ajedrez mágico

-Vaya Harry tu control de la magia es increíble-dijo George con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Si de verdad nos sorprendes-acoto su hermano

-Tienen razón es increíble-dijo el señor Weasley que estaba impresionado con lo que hizo Harry pero mas aún viendo un pequeño aparato que tenia Harry en su mesa

-Gracias, es mi nuevo poder, es realmente grande pero eso no importa ahora, quienes se apuntan para los duelos de ajedrez?-automáticamente todos alzaron sus manos-bien esto será interesante, bueno hagámoslo a la suerte-y en seguida escribió el nombre de todos en papeles y con un hechizo se fueron emparejando quedando de la siguiente manera

George-Remus

Fred-Arthur

Ginny-Hermione

Sirius-Molly

Luna-Draco

Harry-Ron

-Dobby-Kreacher

-Vaya hermano te toca perder pronto-dijo Ron en burla contra Harry

-yo que tu no cantara victoria ya que con mi sabiduría de Ravenclaw te puedo ganar, o es que no te has dado cuenta que desde que tengo los poderes de los herederos no hemos tenido ningún duelo de ajedrez?

-Demonios tienes razón pero igual no creo que me vayas a ganar

-Eso lo veremos-y así comenzaron los duelos. Remus fue derrotado por George con mucha facilidad ya que Lupin no era de los que jugara mucho al ajedrez mágico, Arthur derroto a su hijo y Molly fue vencida por Sirius el cual en su época juvenil fue todo un haz con las piezas, el duelo de Hermione y Ginny fue mas profundo ya que no dijeron palabra alguna (aparte de los comando para moverlas piezas) pero sus miradas eran suficiente para darse cuenta de que querían matarse la una a la otra cuanto antes, al final Hermione logro salir victoriosa dejando a Ginny roja de furia ya que nunca nadie excepto su hermano Ron la había derrotado, Luna y Draco habian quedado en tablas, Dobby y Kreacher por no estar muy familiarizados con el juego terminaron muy rápido con Kreacher como ganador ya que torpemente Dobby tumbó su rey, al final llego el duelo mas esperado de todos, el de Ron y Harry

-Te llego tu hora Harry-dijo con aire de superioridad el pelirrojo

-Eso lo veremos tomate-contesto burlonamente provocando que El pelirrojo se pusiera efectivamente como un tomate. El duelo de estos chicos fue largo y tenso, Ron no podía creer que todavía no había sido capaz de derrotar a Harry cuando eso lo había hecho siempre, Harry por su parte estaba tranquilo meditando cada jugada hasta que de un momento a otro Harry empezó a encajonar al rey de Ron con su torre y su reina para tener al final un digo triunfo-JAQUE MATE

- ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, NUNCA HE PERDIDO JUGANDO AL AJEDREZ MAGICO, NUNCA-dijo el pelirrojo sin podérsela creer, había perdido de una forma humillante-QUIERO LA REVAN….-pero no fue hasta ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta que eran las 12:04 lo que significaba que Harry había vencido a Ron en los primeros minutos del nuevo año

-Vaya a esto si que le llamo yo un gran comienzo de año-dijo el ojiverde sonriente-el primer juego de ajedrez del año fue ganado nada mas y nada menos que por mí

-Pero eso no es posible, nunca en los 6 años de amistad que tenemos me habías logrado derrotar

-Pues como ves todo cambia

-Oigan ya es suficiente, dejen de discutir y vengan para recibir sus abrazos de año nuevo-los regaño la señora Weasley

En ese momento tanto Harry como Ron fueron hacia la pelirroja y la abrazaron, después fueron con los gemelos, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Luna y hasta Ginny aunque esta por alguna razón desconocida (si claro como no, acaso crees que tus lectores son tontos o que? Ya saben cual es la razón ¬¬) mantuvo su abrazo con Harry mas de lo debido, al momento de que Harry fuera a abrazar a Hermione la vio con un poco de enfado en sus ojos, así que se le acerco lentamente para después estrecharla entre sus brazos y preguntarle al oído

-Que te pasa?

-Como que qué me pasa, te acabo de ver abrazando a Ginny la cual tu sabes que esta muerta por ti y además el abrazo duró mas de lo debido-dijo sin abandonar su tono molesto y separándose de Harry

-Hay vamos Mione fue solo un abrazo, no podía solo no abrazarla con toda su familia ahí presente o si?

-Tal vez pero igual vi que disfrutaste bastante-contesto más molesta aún

-Por favor amor no te pongas así sabes que yo solo te amo a ti, o acaso lo dudas?

-Ya no se que pensar-dijo consumida por la rabia que le daba recordar a su novio abrazado con Ginny y no se dio cuenta del tamaño de sus palabras

-Ya veo, así que dudas de mí-dijo el ojiverde con tono de decepción-pensé que nos teníamos confianza Hermione, pero veo que no confías en mí

-No…. NO Harry te juro que no es eso es que….-realmente no sabia excusarse, ella confiaba plenamente en Harry pero los celos la cegaron-yo….-pero se vio interrumpida por Ron

-Harry podemos hablar?-pregunto el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de la tensa situación en la que estaban su dos mejores amigos

-Claro Ron-y siguió al ojiazul sin siquiera ver a Hermione, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados los gemelos Weasley se les acercaron-bien que pasa chicos?

-Te queremos hablar de nuestra hermana Harry-dijo George adoptando un semblante serio (cosa bastante rara en el)

-Honestamente chicos de lo que menos quiero hablar es de su hermana

-Y te entendemos-acoto Fred-pero debes escucharnos, esto es muy importante

-De acuerdo-y apoyó la espalda de la pared-que es lo que me quieren decir?

-Pues que cuando vuelvas a clase Ginny les tratara de tender una trampa a ti y a Hermione, no sabemos que exactamente, pero si sabemos que hay otras dos personas involucradas, un chico y una chica, además sabemos que lo harán durante una de tus rondas como P.A así que será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado, mantén a Hermione lo mas cerca de ti posible y confía plenamente en ella entendido?

-Si chicos, se los agradezco, aunque desearía que Hermione fuera quien confiara en mí

-Por que lo dices?-pregunto el mas joven de los varones Weasley

-Pues porque cuando me vio abrazando a tu hermana se le vino una ola de celos y ahora hasta duda de mi amor por ella-dijo entre triste y enojado

-Oh, vaya colega, igual no le des importancia y entiende que para Hermione no es fácil verte abrazando a otras chicas, además los celos también son buenos ya que demuestran el interés de una persona en la otra-acoto George

-Si pero de celos a dudar de mi pues….

-Haz una cosa, disfruta de esta noche con o sin ella y si a la hora de acostarse no ha cambiado pues ahí si tendrías razón tu, aunque no lo creo, para mi que es uno de esos trances celosos de las chicas

-De acuerdo, les haré caso-y se dispuso a continuar con la fiesta junto con Ron y los gemelos. A las 3 AM todos se fueron a acostar, Harry insistió en que se quedaran ya que la mansión era suficientemente grande, los Weasley accedieron y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Harry no se dio cuenta cuando Hermione había subido a la habitación que ellos compartían y grande fue su sorpresa al verla acostada y leyendo

-Ah…. Ehm no sabia que ya habías subido…. Ehm bueno, me llevare la pijama para que puedas dormir aquí tranquila-Hermione al oírlo levanto la vista de su libro y la fijo en el ojiverde el cual en ese momento se dirigía a un cajón para sacar una pijama, así que dejó el libro a un lado y fue directo hacia donde el estaba y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Perdóname Harry en serio yo…. Yo cometí una tontería y de verdad me siento como una idiota, de verdad que no se que me pasó es que…. Verte con Ginny me hizo temer que un día de estos termines dándote cuenta de que no valgo suficiente para ti y termines yéndote con ella y dejándome sola-dijo sin contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro

-Hermione me decepciona oírte decir eso, creí que te había dejado claro que solo te amo a ti, y nadie mas que a ti, tu eres la chica que amanece todos los días a mi lado desde hace unos meses, tu eres la chica a la cual le tengo que dar mínimo 10 besos al día para no enloquecer y aún sigues dudando de mi amor por ti?

-Fue la mas tonta del universo Harry y no sabes lo mal que me siento por ello, en la fiesta cuando apenas si notabas que yo existía me aterre totalmente y se que me lo busqué, pero eso no evita que me entre un miedo terrible al ver como me ves con indiferencia, no se como decirte que lo lamento ya que las palabras no serían suficientes, espero que me disculpes porque yo te amo sinceramente y lo que menos quiero es pelearme con el amor de mi vida

-Yo tampoco quiero pelearme contigo Mione, te amo demasiado y me desagrada que estemos peleados

-Entonces me perdonas?-pregunto suplicante la castaña

-Ven aquí dulzura-y sin más que agregar Hermione se apodero de los labios de Harry proporcionándole una gran dosis de amor y afecto de una forma que solo ella sabía dárselo, después de un rato ambos se cambiaron y se acostaron abrazados el uno con el otro, así como llevaban haciéndolo hace meses provocando que ambos durmieran de la forma mas placentera posible para la joven pareja

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione se despertaron casi al mismo momento. Hermione al recordar que Harry se había quedado con ella y la había perdonado no pudo más que sonreír y besar al chico con mucho amor y ternura

-Buenos días querido-le dijo antes de volverlo a besar

-Yo mas bien diría perfecta mañana-dijo antes de recibir otro beso-a que se debe que mi hermosa princesa esté tan alegre?

-Pues porque mi novio me perdono la tontería que cometí anoche además de haberme dado los más dulces besos que he recibido en mi vida

-Tal vez eso sea porque ese chico te debe amar con locura

-Ya lo creo pero yo lo amo más a él que él a mí

-Eso seria imposible Mione, mi amor por ti no se compara con ningún otro, por eso es que te perdoné, porque te amo como a nadie mas lo haré

-No me puedo creer que el destino me haya creído merecedora de semejante tesoro

-Pues si fue capaz de pensar que yo merecía estar con una persona tan perfecta durante tanto tiempo pues supongo que no le costo mucho decidir que tu debías de amarme como lo haces y que yo debía amarte como lo hago

-Te amo Harry y no sabes cuanto

-Yo mas a ti hermosa-y se volvieron a fundir en sus besos hasta después de unos momentos cuando decidieron bajar

-Vaya no hay nadie aquí-comento la castaña al ver el lugar desierto

-Que esperabas amor? Tuvimos una fiesta hasta las 3 AM, solo a nosotros 2 se nos ocurre levantarnos 5 horas mas tarde

-Pues si tienes razón, oye que te parece si hacemos la comida?

-Perfecto, comencemos-y pusieron manos a la obra. Hermione se encargo de hacer pan a la francesa, el jugo de fresas y café mientras que Harry se encargaba de hacer un omellete de huevos con salchichas y con cebolla picada y también frió unas tiras de tocino para acompañarlos y como si por arte de maga se tratara unos minutos después de que terminaran de cocinar bajaron los gemelos Weasley junto con Ron

-Vaya eso si que huele bien-dijo Ron agudizando la nariz

-Tu siempre pensando con el estomago Ronald-le reclamo Hermione

-Pues si tal vez, ya me conoces herms, en fin huele delicioso

-Si tiene razón herms-dijo George

-La verdad es que la comida huele de lo mejor-acotó su hermano

-Espero que el sabor sea igual

-Bueno…. Quieren desayunar?

-CREI QUE JAMAS LO PREGUNTARIAS-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. El desayuno no estaba tan bien como se veía, estaba mejor ya que según los Weasley eso era un manjar digno de un rey

-Vaya pero que delicia, la tortilla esta de lo mejor y el pan a la francesa excelente, creo que si no se dedican a auror el arte culinaria podría ser buena opción para ustedes

-Si claro George como no y me la creí

-Bueno da igual, allá ustedes, por ahora chicos debemos hablar con ustedes

-En realidad mas contigo herms que con Harry

-Ah si? Que ocurre?-pregunta la castaña intrigada

-Pues como le dijimos a Harry anoche, Ginny esta planeando una forma de separarlos el uno del otro, no estamos seguros de cómo-dijo Fred

-De lo que si estamos seguros es de que hay dos personas mas involucradas en todo esto, un chico y una chica

-Y que les tenderán la trampa en una de sus guardias como P.A

-Vaya, que es lo que tramará Ginny ahora?

-No lo se herms pero debíamos advertirles, así que será mejor que estén siempre juntos y confíen en el otro totalmente, solo así podemos asegurar que su plan no tendrá resultados

-De acuerdo chicos y gracias, tendremos cuidado

-Si muchachos de verdad se los agradecemos-acoto en pelinegro

-No hay porque chicos, oye herms ahora que nos acordamos cuando presentaras tu examen de aparición?

-Dios tienen razón no lo he consultado, soy una irresponsable, tu compañía me ha afectado Harry-dijo ella en broma

-Ah ahora es mi culpa no es así?-le siguió el la corriente

-Claro, me has influenciado

-Tiene razón Harry eres una mala influencia para ella-intervino George

-Tal vez deberías alejarte de ella para que vuelva a ser la de antes-bromeo Fred, o eso trato ya que la mirada asesina que le mando Hermione dio a entender que lo pareció muy gracioso el comentario-bueno yo solo decía

-Pero en fin amor no te preocupes yo hable con los evaluadores y tu examen será en 3 días (justo el día de su aniversario, que casualidad no?) Y yo te acompañaré y te ayudaré a practicarlo

-Gracias querido, de verdad que necesitaré un poco de ayuda, oigan chicos ahora que me doy cuenta que hay de ustedes?

-Que hay de que herms-preguntaron los gemelos

-A ver Bill esta con Fleur, Charlie…. Bueno de el no sabemos mucho ya que esta en Rumania, Percy esta con esta chica…. Audrey, Ron esta con Luna y Harry conmigo, de los varones de la familia Weasley solo ustedes faltan por sentar cabeza

-Tiene razón George todo nuestros hermanos tienen novias ya que hasta Harry consiguió pareja antes que nosotros y Charlie hace poco nos mando una carta diciéndonos que estaba saliendo con esa tal… Jesicca (el en realidad nunca tuvo ninguna relación que se conozca pero no lo iba a dejar en la nada)-Harry se sintió algo extraño al oír a el par incluirlo en el ``nuestros hermanos´´

-Si Fred pero nosotros somos muy listos como para sucumbir a las hormonas

-Ah si, entonces por que han estado viéndose con Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet-dijo mas joven de los Weasley

-RONALD CALLATE-dijeron los gemelos enojados, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que Harry y Hermione ya los estaban viendo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros

-Con que Angelina y Alicia eh, sabia que algún día terminarían juntos-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-DE QUE HABLAS POTTER?-pregunto George rojo de la vergüenza

-Pues que mientras fueron los golpeadores de Hogwarts siempre protegían más que todo a dos jugadoras en específico

Los gemelos ahora si que le habian ganado a sus cabellos, Harry los había atrapado

-Ya quiero saber como se tomó la señora Weasley la noticia-ante el silencio de los gemelos y sus miradas de espanto supo automáticamente lo que significaban-no se lo han dicho cierto

-Ehm…. Pues…. Nosotros…. Ellas…. Mamá-trataron de terminar una de todas las oraciones que comenzaban pero no lo consiguieron

-Es que ya me lo imagino ``ay mis muchachos al fin tienen novias, como han crecido y pensar que siempre fueron unos inmaduros, pero ahora tienen parejas, dios ya quiero saber para cuando será la boda, parece solo ayer cuando les cambiaba los pañales´´-Harry hizo una imitación tan convincente de la señora Weasley que hasta a los pelirrojos les dio miedo

-De solo imaginarme ese momento se me eriza la piel, Harry hermano por favor no le digas a mamá ya que lo que menos queremos es que se emocione con nosotros

-Si Harry por favor, ya se lo diremos nosotros mismo si?

-Claro chicos, solo me quería reír un poco y ya lo hice, no deben temer porque diga algo

-Gracias Harry-dijo Fred aliviado-oficialmente eres mi hermano favorito

-Oye-le grito su gemelo-eso no es justo, Harry es mi hermano favorito

-Lo siento ya reclame el titulo, así que confórmate con Ron cara de escarabajo

-Cierra la boca dientes de mula

-Oigan, oigan chicos, CALLENSE-y los gemelos obedecieron a su hermano menor-lamento decirles que si Harry es el hermano favorito de alguien es mío así que perdieron

-PERO….

-Sin peros, yo lo conocí primero y llevo siendo su mejor amigo 6 largos años en los que he soportado su cara de payaso así que si va a ser el hermano favorito de alguien pues será mío-dijo el chico triunfante

-Bueno tienes razón-dijo Fred

-Si supongo que será el hermano favorito de Ron-en ese momento ambos gemelos se vieron y como adivinando el pensamiento del otro gritaron al unísono

-RECLAMO EL TITULO DE MEJOR AMIGO-y las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los más jóvenes viendo a los gemelos insultarse cómicamente, hasta que llego Malfoy

-Que rayos esta pasando aquí, los oí gritar algo acerca de Harry y pensé que algo estaba ocurriendo

-Pues si Draco es que se están peleando por el puesto de mejor amigo de Harry-contesto Hermione que tenia su mano entrelazada con la de su novio

-Pero ese titulo no era de Ron?

-Lo era hasta que tome el titulo de hermano favorito

En ese momento hubo unos segundos de silencio para luego oír a Malfoy gritar

-EL TITULO DE MEJOR AMIGO SERÁ MÍO-y se unió a la batalla de los gemelos lanzándoles hechizos cambiantes de color y aspecto

-Jajajaja realmente todos están locos-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo ante la escena

-Y que esperabas Harry, somos tu familia y por defecto todos debemos estar tan locos como tú

-Disculpa?-pregunto la castaña viendo amenazadoramente a Ron

-Y tu Hermione eres la mas loca de todos nosotros

-Y se puede saber que te lleva a creer eso?

-Pues que tu eres la que tiene el valor suficiente como para ser la futura señora Potter-le dijo el pelirrojo sonriente sin saber el peligro que corría

-Harry lo siento mucho-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su novio

-por que Mione?-pregunto sin entender

-PORQUE PIENSO MATAR A MI CUÑADO-y seguidamente fue tras Ron lanzándole maleficios a diestra y siniestra

Llegada la tarde todos estaban almorzando alegremente, les habian comentado a todos los demás acerca de la batalla de los gemelos y Malfoy por decidir quien llevaría el titulo de mejor amigo de Harry (batalla la cual ganó Fred usando un par de hechizos para atraparlos a ambos en unas arenas movedizas) provocando las risas por parte de toda la familia

-Bueno querido me temo que nos tenemos que ir, pero vendremos en unos días-dijo la señora Weasley antes de trancarle la circulación y la respiración en un abrazo a lo Molly Weasley

-Habla por ti mamá ya que si no es mucha molestia me gustaría quedarme aquí a pasar el resto de las vacaciones

Harry meditó unos segundo su decisión ya que quería estar con Mione a solas pero no podía negar que extrañaba pasar tiempo con su ``hermano´´ así que decidió-claro Ron me encantaría, que dices tu Mione

-Por supuesto, además así me asegurare de que termine con sus deberes-al oírla decir esto la sonrisa de Ron se esfumo mas rápido de lo que dicen magia

-Ehm bueno…. Yo…. Bueno ya que, tendré que hacerlos tarde o temprano, aunque te diré que no me falta casi nada así que no te debes preocupar-mintió el pelirrojo

-Bien en ese caso te veré en la estación hijo-y procedió a tratar de asfixiar (digo abrazar) a su hijo y luego empezó a llenarlo de besos-cuidan mucho a mi ronnie, y tu no te metas en problemas-ante el comentario Harry y Hermione tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no partirse de la risa

-Mamá no necesito que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga me cuiden, si?

-Pues yo diría que si Ron ya que nunca se sabe contigo-dijo Fred sonriéndole a su hermano-adiós Harry cuídate mucho-y seguidamente abrazó al chico el cual ya no era tan bajo y estaba a unos 4 dedos de alcanzar la estatura de este, durante el abrazo Fred aprovecho de decirle al oído-y recuerda que ahora el titulo de mejor amigo me pertenece-provocando una sonrisa por parte del ojiverde, le dio unas palmadas y se alejó

-Bueno mi turno-y George abrazo también a Harry y le dijo-descuida le quitare el titulo dentro de poco-le desordeno más el cabello (eso solo si es posible) y se fue hacia la chimenea junto a su gemelo a hablar acerca de su negocio

-Bueno Harry te cuidas mucho, nos veremos el día de la reunión (para los que no lo recuerden Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que un día se reuniría la orden del fénix para entrar en la mente de Lucius Malfoy y averiguar sobre Voldemort) cuídate muchacho-y le estrecho la mano para ir junto a sus hijos y su esposa

-Bueno Harry nos veremos en la estación del tren-dijo Ginny acercándose peligrosamente a el

-Si, hasta entonces Ginny-y a pesar de que hubiese preferido evitarlo bajo las miradas de los demás Weasley le dio una abrazo a la pelirroja que ella mas que obviamente correspondió y alargo mas de lo necesario, cuando se separaron le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla (muy cerca de la comisura de los labios) y se alejo de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno hasta luego querido-finalizo la señora Weasley y después de que todos se despidieran de Sirius, Remus, Draco, Luna y Hermione (de la ultima todos excepto una persona, adivinen quien XD) uno por uno fueron diciendo ``_la madriguera´´_ en la chimenea y desapareciendo entre llamas verdes

-Mione yo….-quiso tratar de excusarse Harry por el beso que le dio Ginny tan cerca del labio pero ella lo detuvo con los suyos propios

-No me digas nada amor, se reconocer en tus ojos cuando disfrutas algo o no y vi claramente que no disfrutaste cuando te besó, además confío plenamente en ti

-Me alegra que confíes en mí, bueno chicos ahora quedamos nosotros 7

-De hecho Harry tengo que volver con mi mamá, quiere mudarse de vivienda y pues quiere que la escojamos entre los dos, no veremos en 6 días-dijo el Slytherin, seguidamente le dio un abrazo a Harry, un beso en la mejilla tanto a Hermione como Luna (aclaración: como Draco es amigo de Harry Luna no tuvo inconveniente de aceptarlo también como amigo) y le fue a dar la mano a Ron pero este le tomo la mano para después darle un amistoso abrazo

-Pensé que te había dicho que éramos amigos-le dijo el pelirrojo

-Gracias Ron-contesto el rubio, se separó de el, se despidió tanto de Remus como de Sirius y se fue a la chimenea donde exclamo-_mansión Malfoy-_para seguidamente desaparecer en una ráfaga de fuego verde

-Bien quedamos 6, tu si te quedas no lun?-pregunto el chico a la rubia

-Me gustaría pero no quiero estorbar

-Lun me estas colmando la paciencia ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te he dicho que tu nunca nos estorbas-dijo el colocándose frente a ella

-Esta bien Harry te lo agradezco-y seguidamente lo besó en la mejilla como hacia siempre que le agradecía por algo

-Oye no es justo, por que siempre te llevas mis besos?-dijo Ron con tono celoso

-Ay ronnie deja tus celos, después de todo Harry es mi mejor amigo, pero tu eres mi ronnie-y seguidamente lo besó en los labios haciendo que se olvidara de celos

-Bueno en ese caso nos quedaremos nosotros 6-anuncio Harry

-De hecho hijo, Sirius y yo tenemos que partir para cumplir una misión de la orden, no te preocupes no es nada de peligro, pero debemos partir aunque estaremos aquí para la reunión eso tenlo por seguro

-De acuerdo, cuídense mucho-seguidamente abrazó a su ``padre´´ y a su padrino los cuales después de despedirse de los demás presentes desaparecieron

-Pues supongo que seremos el cuarteto irrompible-dijo la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio

-Me agrada el nombre, así nos llamaremos de ahora en adelante-comento Harry-Lun podemos hablar un momento

-Claro Harry-se separo de Ron y subió junto con Harry a la planta de arriba-que necesitas

-Pues verás, no se si Mione te haya comentado que no soy el mejor para darle sorpresas de aniversario

-Si me lo comento, aunque dice que eso te hace ver más adorable aún y estoy de acuerdo-Harry enrojeció por el cumplido pero luego continuó

-Bien, pues veras tengo pensado hacerle una gran sorpresa a Mione, ya que….-pero se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento podían entrar Ron o Hermione y no quería que está se enterara, por lo cual movió su mano e insonorizo la puerta-ya está mejor, lo que te iba a decir es que tengo una casa en el valle de Godric y la estoy preparando para sorprenderla, ahí pienso celebrar nuestro aniversario de 4 meses y quiero que sea la mejor de todas las sorpresas, con rosas, velas, música, comida la vista de la luna y las estrellas….

-Ay Harry que romántico, seguro que a Hermione le encanta

-Y ahí es donde tu entras, quiero que me acompañes a mi casa y me ayudes a volverlo perfecta para mi princesa, lo harás?

-claro Harry, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero Lun y te agradezco, prometo que si tenemos una hija le pondremos como su segundo nombre el tuyo

-Me siento alagada Harry, pero también quiero que me prometas que seré su madrina

-Eso no lo debes ni preguntar Lun claro que lo serás y también serás la dama de honor en la boda

-En serio?

-Claro que sí

-Oh gracias Harry-e hizo algo que nadie se podía esperar se lanzo sobre el chico y le dio un corto beso en los labios, pero no se sintió como un beso apasionado ni nada parecido a los que se daban Harry y Hermione, sino que en este se sentía cariño y amistad profunda, pero no todo podía ser hermoso ya que Harry había insonorizado la puerta pero no la había bloqueado y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Hermione parada en la puerta observándolos

-Mione escucha esto no es….-pero la castaña no le dio tiempo de hablar y salió corriendo hasta la planta de arriba dejando a Harry insultándose mentalmente por no haber bloqueado la puerta

**Por hoy lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que si de verdad defraudé o desilusioné a mis lectores esto pueda compensarlo y para los harmony´s no me vayan a matar pero me di cuenta de que todo iba demasiado bien entre ellos y tal vez eso fue lo que provocó que no recibiera ni un comentario por parte de ustedes, por lo cual decidí ponerle algo de movimiento a esto. Espero sinceramente que me den sus opiniones acerca del Cap, no hay nada que me alegré mas que saber que lo que escribo les gusta al igual que me desanimo al ver que no comentan nada al respecto. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICOS, COMO ESTAN? COMO PUEDEN VER ESTA VEZ ESCRIBO CON MAS ANIMOS YA QUE VI QUE NO LOS DEFRAUDE CON EL CAP ANTERIOR, les agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero encarecidamente que les siga gustando mi fic, espero ansioso sus comentarios. Po cierto debo advertir que al final del Cap hay una escena pues algo subida de tono, tampoco es algo para exagerar pero solo para que lo sepan. Eso es todo por ahora y sin más aquí les dejo el Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Oh gracias Harry-e hizo algo que nadie se podía esperar se lanzo sobre el chico y le dio un corto beso en los labios, pero no se sintió como un beso apasionado ni nada parecido a los que se daban Harry y Hermione, sino que en este se sentía cariño y amistad profunda, pero no todo podía ser hermoso ya que Harry había insonorizado la puerta pero no la había bloqueado y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Hermione parada en la puerta observándolos

-Mione escucha esto no es….-pero la castaña no le dio tiempo de hablar y salió corriendo hasta la planta de arriba dejando a Harry insultándose mentalmente por no haber bloqueado la puerta

_Cap 14_

Harry estaba parado frente a la puerta donde Hermione se había encerrado, la podía oír sollozar y todo era su culpa, no había bloqueado la puerta y además el beso que le dio Luna…. No la podía culpar ya que ninguno lo hizo con ninguna intención pero pasó y no había forma visible de enmendar ese error

-Mione por favor deja que te explique, no es lo que piensas lo juro por mi vida

-Cállate Harry, no quiero oírte, no puedo creer que me engañaras-la oyó decir del otro lado de la puerta

-No Mione en serio yo no te engañe es solo que….-Harry no sabia que hacer, no quería arruinar la sorpresa aunque estaba llegando a dudar que le fuera a servir de algo

-Es solo que qué Harry? Luna resbalo y cayó en tus labios? Le estabas quitando una mancha acaso? De verdad me crees tan tonta Harry Potter?

-Hermione por favor déjame entrar y hablemos

-No quiero, no te quiero ver ni oír más, lárgate-esas palabras fueron más duras para el ojiverde de lo que ella había pensado, ya que al oírlas sintió que se quedaba sin aire

-Por…. Por favor Hermione, no me hagas esto, déjame explicártelo, yo te juro que….

-No me jures nada Potter, quiero que me dejes tranquila, no quiero hablar contigo, ni tampoco te quiero ver, entendiste?-dijo con un tono frio y desalmado

-Si Hermione, entiendo-dijo ya sin evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus ojos-te dejaré tranquila pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te traicione y que te amo con todo el corazón

-Deja de mentir, esta claro que no es cierto, si me amaras no me hubieras lastimado como lo hiciste, pero es mi culpa por haberme enamorado de ti, como desearía no haberlo hecho-en ese momento Harry sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón, esas palabras realmente lo estaban matando. Se alejo de ahí sin decir más palabras y bajó como un fantasma para encontrarse con las caras de Luna y Ron

Lo primero que sintió Harry fue un gran puño impactándose fuertemente contra su cara y tirándolo al suelo

-Ronald que hiciste?

-Es para que nuestro torpe amigo aprenda a tener más cuidado a la próxima-Ron sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Harry para levantarse, este la acepto pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-lo siento por el golpe pero sabes que tenia que hacerlo-Harry asintió débilmente-Luna me contó lo que pasó Harry, de verdad que me imagino que debió ser incomodo para Hermione pero tranquilo ya se le pasará y le podrán explicar bien-pero Harry no oía nada de lo que Ron le decía ya que en su cabeza solo se escuchaban las crueles palabras de Hermione `` _no te quiero ver ni oír más, lárgate, quiero que me dejes tranquila, no quiero hablar contigo, ni tampoco te quiero ver´´_ esas palabras eran como cuchillos en su corazón

-La perdí-dijo en susurro apenas audible pero que Ron y Luna pudieron oír claramente

-No digas eso Harry, no lo has hecho ya veras que todo estará bien hermano-le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de reconfortarlo, lo cual era muy sorprendente ya que Luna le contó absolutamente todo lo que hicieron sobre todo la parte del beso y el lo comprendió totalmente y estaba ahí dispuesto a apoyar a su amigo

-La perdí Ron, no quiere verme, ni oírme, me detesta

-Harry por favor no digas esas cosas, me destruyen el alma, te juró que no me perdonaré esto ya que fue mi culpa, no debí ser tan efusiva, todo es mi culpa, todo-dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba al ojiverde y dejaba correr sus lágrimas

-No llores Luna, no fue tu culpa, fue mía ya que no bloquee la puerta, soy un tonto y por eso la perdí

Hermione no bajó en todo el día y Harry pues más que un ser humano parecía un muerto viviente, trató de arreglar las cosas con Hermione pero esta no lo dejó y cada vez sus respuestas eran más hirientes. Esa noche la cena fue muy tensa, ninguno hablo ya que Harry no quería decir palabra y los otros dos no encontraban palabras para animarlo. Una vez culminada la cena se fueron todos a acostar y por primera vez en meses Harry tuvo una horrible pesadilla

Estaba en un pasillo blanco, empezó a caminar para tratar de encontrar algo o a alguien hasta que de la nada apareció un resplandor blanco muy fuerte el cual cuando desapareció dejo ver a una persona a unos metros de distancia de él, Harry no necesito pensar mucho para saber quien era, ese cabello enmarañado y castaño lo reconocería siempre, así que salió como una bala en dirección a Hermione y justo cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarla ella se volteo y lo vio con mucho odio

-Mione eres tu, yo….-y se acerco para abrazarla pero ella le dio una bofetada

-No te me acerques, eres la peor desgracia que me ha pasado en la vida

-Mione yo….

-No me hables, eres un traidor, no sabes cuanto te aborrezco

-No, por favor Mione no digas eso, no

-Te odio Harry Potter y no sabes cuanto, siempre lo he hecho, eres la peor persona que he conocido, no quiero volver a verte en este mundo, espero que Voldemort te maté para librarme de ti

-Hermione no digas eso por favor te lo imploro-dijo sujetándose el pecho justo donde tenía el corazón el cual le dolía

-Es mas para que esperar yo misma me encargare de ti-y seguidamente saco su varita del bolsillo de su túnica lo apunto y exclamo-_crucio-_y Harry empezó a sentir el dolor, aunque mas era el dolor que sentía al ver a Hermione haciéndole eso que el propio de la maldición

-Her….mio….ne, por…. Favor….-decía lentamente ya que sentía como el corazón se le iba deteniendo

-Te odio Harry Potter, nunca te he amado, eres una desagracia, eres lo peor que me ocurrió en la tierra, desearía nunca haberte conocido

-No…. Por favor…. Perdóname…. Te amo…. Hermione…. Por favor…. Perdóname-pero de repente empezó a oír una voz en su cabeza

_-No sirve de nada Harry, ella te odia, te detesta, piensa matarte-_dijo una voz fría y siseante que Harry reconocería en cualquier lugar

-Voldemort-exclamo el pelinegro

-_Así es Harry, soy yo, veo que sientes dolor no es así, ese es el precio del amor, justo cuando piensas amar a alguien, esto es lo que ocurre, se te rompe el corazón, no es así?_

Harry odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, era el amor lo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir

-Tienes razón, el amor causa sufrimiento-acepto con derrota, no se sentía capaz de sacar a Voldemort de su mente

_-El amor te hizo fuerte durante todo este tiempo ya que aunque no los supieras estuve tratando de meterme en tu mente pero esa sangre sucia y su amor te hicieron fuerte, pero al perderlo te volviste mas débil de lo que en si eras, y ahora sufres incontrolablemente_

_-_Lo se, sufro por el amor que siento por ella pero no lo puedo evitar, la amo-dijo con tono apenas audible

-_Quisieras que esto terminara? Deseas dejar de sufrir, yo puedo concedértelo_

_-_Por que habría de confiar en ti Voldemort?

-_Acaso piensas que es mejor quedarte aquí sufriendo el odio de la sangre sucia eternamente, hasta yo creo que no te mereces sufrir así Harry, déjame ayudarte, déjame llevarte con tus padres, déjame que te lleve a un mundo solo tuyo_

_-_Yo…. Yo…. No puedo irme, pero tampoco quiero sufrir

_-Vamos Harry, permíteme quitarte tu sufrimiento, permíteme darte la oportunidad de ser feliz_

Harry no podía resistir mas, si se negaba tendría que sufrir el odio de Hermione, así que se decidió

-Esta bien Tom acaba conmigo y permite que deje se sufrir

-_Encantado Harry-_seguidamente elevó su varita en dirección a Harry y exclamó-_avada keda…._

Pero en ese momento Harry sintió que lo zarandeaban y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro cayó en una especie de bruma donde no podía ver nada hasta que abrió los ojos y quedo helado con lo que vio frente a él

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en la habitación en la cual se había encerrado, se había quedado dormida llorando pero el sonido de su estomago gruñir la hizo despertarse y se dio cuenta que no había cenado ni almorzado, vio la hora en su reloj de pared y vio que eran la 1:15 lo cual indicaba que todos los demás debían de estar durmiendo, así que se dispuso a bajar para comer algo. Bajo hasta el segundo piso (ella se encontraba en el tercero) y por alguna loca razón tuvo el impulso de ver dentro de la habitación de Harry, tal vez lo esperaba enojado, o con Luna haciendo sabrá dios que o simplemente dormido pero lo que vio la dejo consternada, Harry se removía en su cama preocupantemente, como si estuviera corriendo o muy agitado y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo pesadillas y en ese momento recordó<p>

**Flashback**

_-De acuerdo pero vamos a dormir en una de las habitaciones ya que las piernas me fastidian por no permitirles descansar como se debe_

_-Ah…. De acuerdo Harry-dijo desilusionada ya que se había acostumbrado a dormir con su Harry_

_-Bien dormimos en tu habitación o en la mía?-pregunto sonriente_

_-Que?_

_-No pensaras que no dormiríamos juntos o si? Mione solo contigo es que logro descansar sin tener pesadillas y no voy a dejarte ir así como así_

**Fin del Flashback**

Hermione ahora podía observar que no mentía cuando le dijo que solo con ella podía dormir sin pesadillas, en ese momento sintió un poco de culpabilidad ya que el pobre chico estaba pasando un muy mal rato y eso le hizo pensar si debió de haber dejado a Harry explicarse pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo ya que lo oyó hablar

-No, por favor Mione no digas eso, no

Estaba claro que estaba soñando con ella y cada vez se sentía mas culpable, debió de haberlo dejado hablar así que se acerco a el y trato de despertarlo sin éxito alguno

-Harry, vamos Harry despierta, Harry por favor reacciona soy yo-pero nada, en ese momento lo escucho nuevamente

-Hermione no digas eso por favor te lo imploro-y lo vio agarrarse justo donde estaba el corazón como si le doliera y ella entendió el por que

-Vamos Harry reacciona, despierta por favor-nuevamente Harry habló

-Her….mio….ne, por…. Favor….-lo oyó decirlo lentamente como si le costara respirar mientras se retorcía del dolor

-Por favor Harry amor abre los ojos, quédate conmigo Harry despierta-pero nada, y lo siguiente que oyó la destruyo

-No…. Por favor…. Perdóname…. Te amo…. Hermione…. Por favor…. Perdóname-ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, por una tontería estaba matando a Harry

-Harry, te lo suplico reacciona te necesito amor por favor reacciona-pero este no reaccionaba, después de unos segundo de silencio en los cuales Hermione pensó que Harry se había calmado lo escucho de nuevo

-Voldemort

A Hermione se le heló la sangre, ahora todo tenia sentido, Voldemort estaba aprovechando que Harry se encontraba vulnerable para atacarlo y como estaba tan triste su nivel de oclumancia debía de haber bajado

-Harry por favor, estoy aquí, no te odio, te amo Harry y lamento haberte hecho mal-dijo empezando a zarandear el cuerpo del chico

-Tienes razón, el amor causa sufrimiento-lo volvió a escuchar y nuevamente se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, Harry estaba sufriendo por su culpa, por su amor

-No Harry no te vayas, yo estoy aquí amor, estoy contigo y te amo, querido no te vayas te necesito a mi lado, perdóname Harry, por favor regresa-dijo llorando desconsoladamente mientras trataba de despertarlo sin conseguir nada

_-_Lo se, sufro por el amor que siento por ella pero no lo puedo evitar, la amo-lo volvió a escuchar y no lo podía creer, lo estaba haciendo sufrir y él aún así la amaba, cada vez sentía mas desesperación

-Que es lo que hice? Harry no te vayas amor yo también te amo en serio que si, por favor no me dejes

_-_Por que habría de confiar en ti Voldemort?-eso era una pesadilla, Voldemort estaba tratando de matarlo desde adentro

-No lo escuches Harry yo si te amo y estoy contigo amor, por favor vuelve-dijo zarandeándolo mas fuerte mientras le daba pequeños golpes para que reaccionara

_-_Yo…. Yo…. No puedo irme, pero tampoco quiero sufrir-lo oyó nuevamente y se preocupó más aún

-No Harry no puedes irte, y te juro que si vuelves no sufrirás, por favor mi amor ven conmigo-y lo siguiente que escucho le destruyo el corazón

-Esta bien Tom acaba conmigo y permite que deje se sufrir-Hermione se sentía devastada por eso que acababa de oír y todo era su culpa, estaba apunto de perderlo por su arrogancia cuando de repente una idea arroyó su mente y se maldijo por no haberlo intentado antes, arrojó el cuerpo del chico en la cama y se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo dulcemente en los labios

En ese momento sintió como la respiración de Harry se tranquilizaba y cuando abrió los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas vio las inconfundibles esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban. Harry había despertado, había funcionado y con el beso lo recupero y en ese momento esmeralda y ámbar se encontraron y en los ojos del otro solo se veía felicidad y amor. Una vez separaron sus labios se quedaron viendo por unos momentos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio

-Mione yo….-pero ella no lo dejo continuar ya que se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte Harry, si hay alguien que le debe a otra persona una disculpa soy yo a ti por ser tan orgullosa y no haberte escuchado, por haberte lastimado como lo hice y por ser una tan pésima novia-dijo sin contener las lagrimas de culpabilidad

-No Mione no tienes que disculparte, yo te herí a ti, no fue mi intención pero lo hice y espero que me puedas perdonar pero te quiero decir que….

-Harry no quiero que me expliques nada de lo que pasó, si tú dices que no fue nada pues no lo fue, no necesito saber mas nada, con tu palabra tengo más que suficiente

-No sabes cuanto te amo Mione

-Pues no me lo merezco Harry

-Claro que si mi amor, te mereces esto y más

-Te amo Harry, te amo y mucho-después de ahí no se lo dijeron más sino que se lo demostraron con besos llenos de amor y ternura y caricias suaves y mágicas, después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban en los brazos de su acompañante acariciándose y dándose suaves pero tiernos besos, ya que a pesar de que ya eran las 2:15 AM ninguno tenia la intención de dormir, simplemente se les había ido el sueño. A las 3 AM se habian quedado profundamente dormidos y felices. Se levantaron a las 8:30 y cuando bajaron ahí estaban Ron y Luna viéndolos felices porque bajaban juntos y tomados de la mano

-Oh Hermione te juro que yo no quise…. No fue mi intención…. Yo-empezó la rubia con un poco de desesperación en su voz, pero fue interrumpida por los brazos de la castaña la cual se acerco a ella para abrazarla

-Perdóname Luna desconfié de ti y Harry, soy una tonta, me disculpas?

-Pero claro que si herms, para eso estamos las amigas no es así?

-Correcto Lunis y sobre todo las mejores-y se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente como las mejores amigas que eran

-Bien ya que todos estamos felices que les parece si comemos-dijo como no Ron

-Ay Ron eres incorregible-dijo Harry sin abandonar la gran sonrisa que traía desde la noche anterior

-Pues no pero por eso me adoran-y sin mas que decir todos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar todo (entiéndase por todos a Harry, Hermione y Luna ya que Ron se quedo en la sala esperando). Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Harry y Hermione diría sin lugar a dudas que eran una feliz pareja de recién casados que se habian amado desde siempre ya que el amor y la ternura que se demostraban con tan solo un gesto era imposible de igualar. Una vez listo el desayuno de dispusieron a comer los 4, ese desayuno fue único en verdad ya que nunca habian podido ver a Harry tan feliz en su vida como ahora que estaba con sus mejores amigos y la mujer que amaba. Después del desayuno llegó la hora de que ejecutaran el plan que Harry le había comentado a Luna

-Por cierto Harry mi papá quería saber si podrías ir a verlo para hablar sobre su revista y saber que nueva información se puede colocar acerca de ti

Harry no tardo en captar la indirecta y siguió el juego

-De acuerdo Lun, si quieres le podemos hacer la visita ahora mismo

-Claro déjame que vaya por mi bolso y vamos-y seguidamente subió las escaleras rápidamente

-Bueno déjame cambiarme y voy contigo cariño-dijo Hermione y fue en dirección a las escaleras para poder cambiarse, en ese momento Harry le lanzo una mirada a Ron (el cual ya sabia todo con respecto a la sorpresa de aniversario) y este pensó rápidamente en una excusa para salvar a su amigo hasta que se le ocurrió una perfecta pero que le costaría unas cuantas horas de entretenimiento

-Sabes herms ahora que me acuerdo yo….-dijo el pelirrojo

-Tu que Ron?

-Pues todavía no acabo los deberes-dijo un poco apenado ya que no era mentira

-RONALD, me dijiste que ya los habías acabado

-Si pero es que yo…. Pues estaba encargándome de cosas importantes

-Ah si y como que?

-Pues…. Espiar a mi hermana para ustedes-tuché

-De acuerdo, bueno amor lamento no poder acompañarte pero debo asegurarme que este holgazán acabe sus deberes-dijo mandándole una mirada de reprimenda a Ron

-Oye no me llames así-pero después de ver la cara asesina de Hermione corrigió-digo, haré lo que me digas-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, la cual Hermione no se comió

-Ya estoy lista Harry-anuncia Luna desde las escaleras, la chica se puso al lado de Harry después de haberse despedido de su novio y de Hermione y lo tomo de la mano

-Adiós amor-dijo Hermione antes de besarlo

-Te veré mas tarde cielo, lista Lun?

-Lista-contesto ella, en ese momento Harry apretó su mano y de repente sintieron como se desintegraban y reaparecían pero no en la casa del señor Lovegood sino frente a la mansión Potter

-Vaya, esta en la mansión Potter?

-Así es Lun, es grande no crees?

-Si que lo es, pero bueno veamos el interior-y seguidamente ambos entraron y lo que Luna vio la dijo encantada, la mansión parecía un palacio, era totalmente hermoso-guao Harry pero esto esta bellísimo, estoy segura de que a Hermione le encantara

-Tu crees?

-Estoy segura, lo único que tienes que hacer es preparar el ambiente lo mas romántico posible y supongo que necesitaras mi ayuda con eso

-Exactamente

-Bien comencemos entonces-junto con Luna Harry fue ambientando el lugar lo mas romántico posible y si que estaba quedando bien, realmente Hermione se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver la mansión, después de unas cuantas horas ya habian terminado, habian hecho un encantamiento para que todo apareciera mágicamente al ellos llegar y una vez terminaron con todo se devolvieron a la mansión Black

-Hola querido-dijo la castaña que se encontraba en la mesa con Ron mientras lo obligaba a continuar con sus deberes atrasados

-Hola hermosa, veo que tienes al pobre Ron sufriendo

-En serio? Que te hace pensar eso Harry?-pregunto el pelirrojo lanzándole una significativa mirada a Harry ya que por el estaba en esa situación

-Bueno ya relájate tomate, igual ibas a tener que hacer tus deberes tarde o temprano y es mejor que lo hicieras temprano

-Bueno si, tienes razón pero por ahora podemos hablar en privado Harry?

-Es que acaso este es el día en que todos deben pasar un tiempo a solas con mi novio?-pregunto Hermione fingiendo voz molesta

-Si Hermione, pienso secuestrar a Harry y casarme con él a escondidas-dijo el pelirrojo con tono burlón provocando las risas de su amiga y su novia y recibiendo una cara no muy agradable por parte de Harry-ya en serio podemos hablar?

-Vayan tranquilos, nosotras también hablaremos mientras tanto

-Bien, vamos Harry-y el ojiverde siguió a Ron hasta el piso de arriba, cuando llegaron a la habitación Ron cerro e insonorizó la puerta

-Bien, que necesitas Ron

-Pues verás…. El aniversario de Luna y mío anterior fue…. Pues….

-Lo olvidaste no es así?-pregunto el ojiverde con cara de ``es obvio´´

-Bueno si lo olvidé, por eso quiero darle una gran sorpresa a Luna cuando volvamos al colegio

-Bien y cual sorpresa tienes planeada

-Pues tenia pensado llevarla a dar un paseo en escoba a medianoche, pero para eso necesitare tu capa y….

-Y que?

-Y tú escoba

-Mi escoba? Que tiene de malo la tuya

-Por favor hermano, no podemos comparar una barredora como la mía con una saeta de fuego

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH te referías a la saeta, yo pensé que querías la tornado

-Es que estas demente? Si monto esa escoba lo mas seguro es que ambos nos matemos, te he visto volar en esa y es demasiado para mi, así que, que dices me prestaras la saeta?

-Si claro no hay problema

-Gracias hermano, ya hablaré con herms acerca de los detalles románticos

-Si deberías de hacerlo ya que cuando Luna y yo estuvimos en mi mansión (la Potter) estuvo mas que fascinada con todo el romanticismo que representaría el aniversario de Mione y mío

-Ya veo, bueno hablando de otra cosa creo que cuando volvamos deberíamos prepararnos para el inter-escolar

-Tienes razón Ron de hecho he estado pensando en nuevas tácticas….-después de hablar del Quidditch un buen rato y luego hablar de otras cosas salieron de la habitación para reunirse con sus chicas. Ellas por su parte mantenían su propia conversación en la cocina

-Luna que fue lo que hicieron Harry y tu hoy?-pregunto la castaña pero por curiosidad y no por celos

-Pues lo que les dijimos, fuimos a ver a mi padre-dijo ella con tono seguro en su voz

-Ah no eso no, no creas que soy tonta se reconocer bien cuando mi novio miente y cuando no y se que no fueron a ver a tu padre, anda dímelo no seas mala-dijo poniendo ojitos tristes

-Lo siento herms pero no te puedo decir, por lo menos no ahora, pero valdrá la pena eso te lo aseguro

-Bueno está bien, oye ya vienen nuestros aniversarios

-Es cierto, espero que a Ronnie no se le olvide esta vez

-Pues conociendo tan bien a Ron como lo conozco tal vez ocurra, pero lo que si me intriga es que tendrá pensado hacer Harry

-Pues conociendo a tu novio se que será algo único-contesto la rubia sin pensarlo muy bien y maldiciéndose mentalmente ya que si seguía así podría terminar soltándolo todo

-Ojala, pero no me importa cual sea el gesto siempre y cuando venga del corazón bello y hermoso que tiene

-Vaya ustedes si que son el uno para el otro

-Si verdad?-continuaron hablando tranquilamente hasta que en un momento los chicos bajaron hasta donde estaban ellas-que hablaban ustedes?

-Cosas de hombres-contesto Ron con aire de superioridad-y ustedes?

-Cosas de mujeres-le contesto desafiante la castaña

-Oigan no peleen si, por una vez en sabrá dios cuanto tiempo podrían evitar tratar de matarse?-pregunto el ojiverde a pesar de que sabia que era un perdida de tiempo ya que en los 6 años que llevaban siendo amigos nunca había logrado evitar que pelearan

-De acuerdo, haré el intento de no molestar a tu novia, lo cual me recuerda que necesito hablar ahora contigo herms

-Oh, y de que?-pregunto con intriga

-En privado porfa

-De acuerdo, ya volvemos-y se perdió por las escaleras junto con Ron

-Oye y de que hablaban Lun?-pregunto e ojiverde a su amiga

-Acerca de su aniversario y de que a Hermione le encantará cualquier cosa que hagas siempre y cuando venga del corazón

-Vaya, entonces mi sorpresa será perfecta

-Así es, ustedes de que hablaban?

-No te puedo decir con exactitud, solo te diré que si le tienes miedo a las alturas será mejor que lo pierdas

-claro que no le temo a las alturas, por que lo haría?

-Por nada, solo quería asegurarme, en ese caso todo estará bien

-Bien de que? Oye no seas malo cuéntamelo

-No insistas Lun lo sabrás a su debido tiempo

-De acuerdo, por cierto Harry quería hablar contigo acerca de algo

-Y que será eso?

-Será posible que yo también pueda ser animaga?

-Hm bueno no lo había pensado pero supongo que puedo hablar con Albus acerca de eso

-Si, ya quiero saber cual será mi animal, tal vez un fery celder, o un angryfixer o tal vez un tidip posit

-Eh, hm si claro, podría ser cualquiera de esos-dijo con cara de WTF el ojiverde. Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de arriba

-Bien Ron que necesitas?-preguntó la castaña una vez se hubiera sentado en la cama

-Que me ayudes a darle una sorpresa de aniversario a Luna

-Vaya veo que este mes no lo piensas olvidar-dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-Oye no es gracioso, el mes pasado estuve…. Ocupado practicando para el torneo

-Luna también y eso no evitó que se acordara

-Bueno si esta bien soy un desastre. Me ayudaras?

-Por supuesto que si Ron pero no podía evitar burlarme de ti

-Vaya te estas pareciendo a mí

-Dios me salve de ese destino cruel

-¡Oye!

-En fin, que tienes planeado hacer?

-Un paseo en escoba

-Bien, podrías hacerlo por el lago, en la noche se ve hermoso, ahí me llevo Harry en nuestro primer aniversario, podrías también llenar de velas y rosas el árbol cerca del lago para tener ahí una velada romántica al terminar su paseo, también podrías hacer algunos hechizos musicales para que toquen tonadas románticas mientras comen y….

-Wow bájale a tu tren, me quede en que ahí te llevo Harry en su primer aniversario….

-Eres un caso perdido Ronald, yo te ayudaré a decorarlo

-Oh gracias Hermione, eres la mejor

-Mas vale que no lo olvides-el comentario de la chica no hizo mas que provocar las risas de ambos jóvenes, una vez terminaron de reír bajaron para encontrarse con Harry y Luna. El resto del día paso totalmente normal, Harry entrenaba a Hermione para su examen de aparición (lo cual Harry consideraba una perdida de tiempo ya que el había pasado su examen con 100 puntos de 100 y nunca había ni siquiera leído acerca del tema) mientras que Luna y Ron jugaban snaps explosivos o simplemente hablaban

-Lo estas habiendo muy bien Mione, no debes preocuparte ya que pasaras estoy seguro

-Yo no, me toma mucho tiempo hacer la aparición, de seguro reprobaré

-Por todos los magos Mione, yo pasé la prueba con 100 puntos de 100, tú lo harás con mayor facilidad

-Pero tú tienes una gran cantidad de poder que te permite dejar fluir tu magia y facilitarte

-De acuerdo, continuaremos-y nuevamente Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos y se concentro para 15 segundos más tarde desaparecer con un ``plop´´ y reaparecerse bajo el árbol-Mione no te esfuerces tanto-dijo mientras desaparecía y reaparecía a su lado-te contaré algo, yo logré pasar mi prueba tan bien porque en lo único que pensaba era en darte una sorpresa al verme aparecer y poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, y desde que estas conmigo nada más pensar en ti hace que pueda aparecerme con mucha facilidad

-En serio?

-En serio Mione, tú provocas que yo sea tan bueno apareciéndome o haciendo cualquier cosa

-Ay Harry-e inmediatamente se apodero de esos labios que tanto le encantaban y le quitaban el aliento-bien lo intentaré de nuevo

-Hazlo-nuevamente Hermione cerro los ojos, pero no tan fuerte como lo había hecho antes y ahora se concentro en aparecer al lado de Harry (que se había aparecido a unos 25 metros de distancia) y pensar el lo feliz que el estaría si lo lograba y en menos de 2 segundos ya se había desaparecido y reaparecido a su lado

-Lo hice, lo hice Harry lo hice

-Lo hiciste, te dije que podrías-dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba y besaba-estoy súper orgulloso de ti amor, te aseguro que pasaras el examen con honores

-Pues si estas a mi lado claro que si

-Yo siempre lo estaré amor-y volvieron a unirse en otro beso de cariño y amor. El resto del día pasó normal, Hermione se apareció por todas las habitaciones de la casa a modo de practica (Harry había hablado con el ministro para que le permitiera practicar esos dos días antes de el examen) y realmente lo hacia excelente. En la noche todos se fueron a acostar c/u con su pareja. El día siguiente Harry se dedicó a leer un poco mas en su libro de los herederos y vio que había maneras de aparte de resistirse a una cruciatus y un imperius también podían ser devueltas a quien las usaba pero 10 veces mas fuerte, después de todo un día de practica en los cuales sus tres acompañantes usaron ambas maldiciones contra el y este lograba devolverlas (aunque no sin antes proporcionarles el _magic shield_ con el cual ninguna maldición tenia efecto siempre y cuando el que la usa tuviese un poder muy grande y la usará para la protección de sus seres queridos)

Después de haber pasado la tarde en el entrenamiento de Harry y un poco el de los otros tres se fueron a dormir cayendo agotados. Al día siguiente Harry despertó con muchas energías ya que ese era ``el día´´. Se lavó los dientes y se baño para luego bajar y preparar un desayuno monumental, al terminarlo subió con una bandeja llena de comida deliciosa para su bella princesa, entró en la habitación y contemplo a su hermosa mujer dormida como una ángel

-Vaya que es hermosa-dijo el sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y Hermione despertó

-Buenos días amor

-Buenos días mi ángel-y hechizo la bandeja para que quedara flotando en el aire mientras el besaba a su novia con mas amor del que estaba acostumbrado a mostrarle y eso significaba que ese día sería especial-y feliz aniversario

-Feliz aniversario Harry, veo que me ganaste la idea del desayuno en la cama pero me quedé dormida

-Y me alegro porque así no te podrás negar-seguidamente acerco la bandeja y empezó a darle la comida a su chica, a cualquier persona le parecería muy cursi o hasta infantil pero a Hermione no le podía parecer un detalle mas hermoso

-Pero que delicia, esto está fantástico-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa ya que el desayuno estaba realmente exquisito

-Me alegra que te gusté ya que lo hice especialmente para ti

-Harry eres un amor

-Solo contigo querida-y se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de la castaña haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido que a Harry le pareció encantador. Una vez terminado el desayuno en la cama y que Hermione saciara su deseo con el postre Harry la chica se bañó y vistió con ropa de salir ya que presentaría ese día el examen para aparecerse

-Deséenme suerte chicos-dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a la chimenea

-Suertes herms y mas te vale que pases para que luego me enseñes a mi-dijo el pelirrojo en chiste

-Suerte hermis y descuida, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien

-Gracias Ron, Gracias Lun, que acaso no me piensas desear suerte amor?-pregunto la chica a su novio que estaba parado frente a ella, el aludido al escucharla sonrió y la tomó de la mano

-Claro que si, pero lo haré cuando ya vayas a presentar-y cuando Hermione estaba a punto de replicar la calló con un beso antes de decirle-te dije que estaría contigo

-Gracias amor-le sujetó la mano y fueron a la chimenea la cual Harry encanto para que se expandiera un poco para poderse ir los dos juntos, una vez entraron ambos tomaron polvos flu y gritaron al unísono-Ministerio de Magia-y al instante un llamarada verde los envolvió y de un momento a otro estaban en una de las cientos de chimeneas del ministerio

-Siempre he odiado el viaje por medio de la red flu, te deja un sabor raro en la boca-dijo el muchacho mientras que con su varita limpiaba las ropas de ambos

-Yo también-Contestó ella-pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, vamos a la sala para los exámenes-dicho y hecho se fueron a buscar la sala donde presentaría su examen Hermione, al llegar a la recepción del lugar el que aparentemente parecía ser el secretario los atendió con cortesía

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, en que los puedo ayudar?

-Pues verá señor….

-Rookwood

-Bien, señor Rookwood venimos aquí porque hoy tengo programado mi examen para aparecerme

-Me permitiría su nombre jovencita?

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger

-Muy bien déjeme ver-y con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron un montón de nombres en su libreta entre los cuales el de Hermione resaltaba el rojo-aquí está, señorita Hermione Granger su examen esta programado para dentro de 10 minutos, pase adelante mientras espera, y usted señor Potter que necesita ya que si no me equivoco ya usted pasó su examen de aparición

-Así es señor pero vine a acompañarla

-Oh claro, discúlpeme pase adelante también

-Muchas gracias señor, que tenga un buen día-y al momento ambos pasaron a la sala de espera donde habian varias mesas con algunos chicos sentados y al final de la sala se podían ver dos puertas una que decía ``teoría´´ y otra que decía ``practica´´

-Con que ahí es donde evalúan tus conocimientos acerca de las apariciones-dijo señalando la puerta que decía ``teoría´´-y allá te hacen el examen practico-dijo señalando la otra puerta

-Así es pero tranquila que estoy seguro que ambos los pasaras a la perfección

-Gracias por acompañarme Harry

-Oye para que esta un novio? Y aun más en el aniversario de 4 meses-dijo antes de darle un corto beso

-HERMIONE GRANGER-se oyó que anunciaba una voz-PASA A LA SALA DE TEORÍA-y de la puerta que decía teoría salía un chico con una clara cara de ``reprobé´´

-Bueno me voy, te veo en un rato-dijo la chica y le dio un último beso a su novio antes de irse a la sala de teoría

-_Esto va a ser tardado, ahora empezaran a interrogarla acerca de por que quiere tener la licencia, los beneficios y desventajas de la aparición, los orígenes de esta y un millón de cosas más, sigo sin entender como diablos es que yo pasé el examen teórico con los 50 de 50 no tiene sentido-_y después de pensarlo mejor llego a la conclusión del por que-_bueno después de todo el poder de Ravenclaw siempre ha estado en mi y me imagino que ahí lo empecé a despertar sino no habría forma de que yo pasara eso con semejante nota_

Pasada una hora y media Harry empezaba a quedarse dormido hasta que oyó otra vez el grito

-JASON LOCKBELL PASA A LA SALA DE TEORÍA

-_Vaya cual será el orden que tienen aquí? Ya que alfabético no es-_pensó el muchacho pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su castaña que salía de la sala con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Que tal te fue?-pregunto algo nervioso

-Quien crees que sacó 50 de 50 en su examen teórico?

-En serio? Que orgullo hermosa, estoy súper feliz-y sin prestar atención a los presentes elevó a Hermione del suelo mientras la besaba con alegría

-Ya basta Harry no te vayas a cansar

-Quien dijo que me cansaría? No por nada llevo practicando Quidditch hace 6 años-dijo sin querer soltarla pero tuvo que hacerlo al escuchar a la misma voz de hace un momento grita

-HERMIONE GRANGER PASA A LA SAL DE PRÁCTICA

-bueno me voy de nuevo, pero cuando vuelva volveré con licencia

-Así se habla amor, pero antes-y la tomo de la muñeca y la beso-para la buena suerte

-Contigo y con esos besos es imposible que falle-dijo antes de besarlo ella a él-ahora si me voy-y con un poco de pesar se alejo del chico para adentrarse en la sala practica

-_Bueno ahora si me toca esperar un buen rato ya que deben chequear el largo de su cabello, cuanta ropa esta usando, el largo de las cejar, pestañas y un montón de tecnicismos más para asegurarse al final de la prueba que no ha perdido nada durante sus apariciones o en su defecto que lo ha perdido pero en baja medida. Después la llevaran a una sala especial donde deberá escaparse hábilmente de los conjuros que le lanzaran desapareciéndose y recibiendo la menor cantidad posible de impactos. El día de mi examen yo estaba peor que una gelatina y sin embargo la pasé a la perfección_

Paso 1 hora y media cuando salió de la sala el chico que había tenido una cara de muerte al salir de la sala teórica pero ahora tenia un semblante mas relajado y en su mano sostenía lo que Harry reconocía como la licencia para aparecerse aunque la de Harry era platino y esta era color bronce y recordó cuando le explicaron el tipo de licencias que les daban

**Flashback**

**-**_Bueno Harry ahora te explicaré para que sirven los 4 tipos de licencias-le dijo su examinador teórico una vez termino de contestar las preguntas_

_-Hay mas de una?-pregunto el ojiverde confundido_

_-Claro que si están la platino, dorada, plateada y bronce; la bronce te da la autorización de aparecerte pero bajo ciertas limitaciones ya que no puedes aparecerte en cualquier parte del mundo además que debes hacer el examen nuevamente dentro de 2 años para renovarla, esta se les da a quienes tienen un puntaje entre los 51 y 70; la plateada te da más libertad te permite aparecerte casi en cualquier parte del mundo y deberás hacer el examen nuevamente en 5 años, esta es para quienes saquen entre 71 y 85; la dorada te permite aparecerte en cualquier parte del mundo cuando quieras y solo debes hacer nuevamente el examen para renovarla una vez cada 20 años, esta es para los que tengan un puntaje entre 86 y 95; y la platino te da autorización de ir y venir a donde quieras cuando quieras y no necesita ser renovada también te da el beneficio de poder ser evaluador de exámenes de aparición si deseas y se les da a los que lleguen a obtener un puntaje entre los 96 y 100_

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**_Bueno aunque sea la pasó-_pensó el moreno al ver al chico. Después de otra hora y medio se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando ver a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y Harry pudo divisar en su mano derecha su licencia de aparición y lo que mas le encanto es que era de color platino

-LO HICE-grito Hermione antes de tirarse a los brazos de su novio-lo logré Harry pasé con 96

-Excelente Mione felicidades, veo que obtuviste la platino igual que yo-dijo con total alegría de ver que su chica había conseguido la misma que él

-Así es Harry y todo te lo debo a ti, creo que a alguien le tocaran muchos mimos cuando volvamos a la mansión

-Vaya eso si que es una gran noticia-contesto mucho más emocionado

-Claro que lo es, no podría estar más feliz

-Pues permíteme diferir en eso

-Por que lo dices?

Harry consulto su reloj de muñeca sin prestar atención a la pregunta de la castaña y observo que eran ya las 7:30 y decidió que ya era hora-te gustaría ir a cenar?-pregunto el mientras le daba tiernos besos por el cuello

-Claro me encantaría-contesto la muchacha olvidándose de la pregunta que había formulado ya que esos besos eran mas fuertes que un obliviate. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y se concentro para luego aparecerse dentro de la mansión Potter

-Bienvenida Mione-dijo el chico una vez habian llegado

-Guao pero que es este lugar?-pregunto la chica al ver ese hermoso lugar que parecía todo un palacio; habian pétalos de rosas blancas en el piso, una hermosa mesa blanca adornada con un bello mantel color crema con un hermoso corazón rosado en el centro y una encantadora cena con velas que le daban un toco súper romántico al ambiente

-Ya lo sabrás, por ahora vamos a comer-dijo el muchacho mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la conducía a la mesa, aparto la silla para que se sentara y luego el se sentó en frente-esta cena es para celebrar que te tengo a mi lado Mione y que he podido disfrutar 4 meses en el paraíso nada mas de estar contigo, feliz aniversario

-Harry estos meses que hemos compartido han sido los mejores de mi vida y no los cambiaría por nada en le mundo, te amo como a nadie en el planeta y de solo poder estar contigo mi vida se llena de alegría esto es un sueño hecho realidad, te amo y lo haré eternamente, feliz aniversario-y los dos se inclinaron un poco para conectar sus labios en un mágico beso que provoco que el collar de Hermione (el de su cumple) brillara con una intensidad infinita

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Mione de verdad te amo-la besó nuevamente y luego comenzaron con su cena pero con sus manos entrelazadas, al acabar empezó a sonar una canción lenta y hermosa que casualmente (ya deja de decir eso que nadie te cree tu casualmente) era la favorita de Hermione-bailamos?-le pregunto extendiéndole la mano

Por toda respuesta la chica solo tomo su mano y se paró para bailar junto al hombre de su vida, Harry tomo a Hermione de la cintura y esta posó sus manos en el cuello del chico

Después de varios minutos de bailar y que Hermione quedara impresionada ya que Harry ya no bailaba tan mal, se fueron a sentar pero Harry se notaba un poco nervioso hasta que por fin habló

-Hermione hay algo que te debo preguntar y no creo poder aguantar más

-_Oh dios no es posible, de verdad piensa preguntarme eso? De verdad quiere casarse conmigo? No es posible, es como un verdadero sueño hecho realidad, pero que contestare? Ay pues claro que diré que si que me importa la edad lo que me importa es que lo amo con todo mi corazón_

_-_Si Harry-dijo ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Pues veras, tu y yo nos conocemos hace seis largos años y estando a tu lado he podido conocer lo que es el amor, el afecto, querer y sentirse querido, amar y ser amado, tu fuiste la primera en besarme o abrazarme o decirme un te quiero o un te amo y bueno de verdad que tu has estado siempre para mi, sin importar circunstancias, sin importarte nada, hoy en día corres el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento nada más por estar conmigo y sin embargo no me abandonas, pones mi seguridad sobre la tuya propia y eso es lo que me impulsa hoy que cumplimos 4 meses desde que aceptamos nuestro mutuo amor a preguntarte-en ese momento Harry se paro de la silla y se arrodillo junto a Hermione, sacó una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo e hizo la pregunta-Hermione Jane Granger me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Hermione se había quedado muda, Harry le acababa de pedir que se casara con ella, quería compartir su vida con ella, era como un sueño y la voz no le salía pero no porque dudase de la respuesta sino que simplemente no podía hablar, después de unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron una eternidad Hermione recuperó la capacidad para hablar y moverse y en seguida se lanzo sobre el chico besándolo con amor puro mientras repetía

-Si…. Si…. Si…. Y mil veces si Harry, claro que quiero ser tu esposa, me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo

-Eso no es nada comparado con mi felicidad en este momento pero falta algo, así que si me permites-y tomo la cajita que se había caído y la abrió para sacar de ahí un hermoso anillo de platino con un hermoso diamante incrustado y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la chica-hoy es el mejor día de toda mi vida

-El mío también Harry, de verdad no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, oye pero tendremos que esperar un par de meses para la boda

-Lo se de hecho….

-Que?

-Pues pensaba que podríamos tener la boda en Hogwarts para el siguiente año escolar apenas lleguemos, que te parece?

-Me parece perfecto amor, tendremos nuestra boda ese día

-Ahora mas que nunca deseo que para ese entonces ya hayamos derrotado a Voldemort y ahora mas que nunca estoy decidido a sobrevivir a la batalla final y contigo a mi lado se que lo lograré

-Claro que lo harás amor, me alegra oírte decirlo

-Oye quiero presentarte a unas personas-dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo-sígueme-y la chica lo siguió hasta un pasillo donde vio un cuadro el cual por la poca luz no podía ver bien pero con un movimiento de varita por parte de Harry las luces se encendieron y Hermione pudo observar bien el cuadro-Mione te presento a mis padres James y Lily Potter

-Ay querida al fin te conozco, tenia unas ganas de verte al fin-dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa desde su cuadro

-Tu…. Tú eres Lily Potter no es así?-pregunto la castaña sorprendida de ver a la madre de Harry

-Así es querida y estoy encantada de conocerte, Harry me ha hablado maravillas de ti y después de que me fue contando sus planes para hoy pues no podía dejar de desear conocerte

-Si es verdad no ha dejado de repetir, ``quiero conocer a Hermione, quiero conocerla ya´´ realmente tenia demasiadas ganas-dijo James a su lado

-Tu eres James Potter no? De verdad que ustedes son idénticos-dijo refiriéndose a Harry y su padre

-Pues si pero los ojos de Harry son más hermosos que los de James-dijo Lily con tono orgulloso

-Ay si solo lo dices porque tiene tus ojos, si tuviera los míos jamás lo dirías

-Claro que si porque los tendría el y no tu-contesto juguetonamente

-Oye no seas mala

-Perdona querido pero sabes que me gusta esa cara que pones, pero ya basta de hablar entre nosotros ya que tenemos a una invitada especial, Hermione dime te lo pidió? El me dijo que lo haría pero no me dejó estar presente ya que lo pondría nervioso

-Si señora Potter-contesto la chica un poco tímida al estar hablando con los padres de su novio

-Como que señora Potter jovencita? Deja esos formalismos para la reina de Inglaterra, para ti soy Lily de acuerdo?

-Si se…. Lily

-Vaya que envidia, sabes cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que yo la pudiera dejar de llamar Evans y me diera el ``honor´´ de llamarla Lily-comento James

-Es que Hermione ya me cae bien James, a diferencia de ti en ese entonces

-No se agradaban antes?-pregunto la chica intrigada

-Agradarnos? Lily hubiese preferido mil veces que la vieran saliendo con Lucius Malfoy a que dijeran que yo le agradaba

-Wow Lucius Malfoy? Saliste con el mamá?-preguntó el ojiverde que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio

-Así es querido, aunque fue solo por un mes y en realidad salí con el porque estaba harta de que James dijera que no podía conseguir a ningún chico si el lo impedía

-Y hubieras visto la pésima pareja que hacían, él un idiota con complejo de dios y ella una mandona sexy

-Yo que tu no hablaría mucho James o se te olvida con quien saliste para darme celos en sexto?

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo Lily, por favor no vayas a esos extremos

-Con quien salió mamá? Dímelo quiero saberlo-dijo el chico con mucha intriga

-Si yo también quiero saber, díganlo

-Lo siento James el pueblo ha hablado-dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa-lo dices tu o lo digo yo?

-Yo lo haré, pero primero debo aclarar que en ese entonces ella era mas atractiva pero en fin en sexto yo salí con-…..-dijo rápidamente sin que nadie entendiera

-Con quien?-preguntó Harry

-….-volvió a decir en voz baja

-Ay termina de decirlo James

-Esta bien, salí con….. Bellatrix

-Que tu que?-preguntó el ojiverde sin podérselo creer, su padre había salido con la que hoy era una de sus peores enemigas

-Pues si hijo, veras ella no era tan espantosa como es ahora, de hecho era muy agradable

-Si claro debió ser tan agradable como recibir la maldición cruciatus

-Bueno si era un poco fastidiosa pero….

-Un poco James-pregunto su esposa con incredulidad

-Bueno si era bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía pero lo importante es que dio resultado

-Vaya si que me sorprendieron ya que no todos los días te enteras de que tu madre salió con el que es el padre de uno de tus mejores amigos y uno de tus peores enemigos y que tu padre salió con tu peor enemiga

-Pues si, ese es nuestro pasado oculto

-Bueno me alegra haber escuchado sus anécdotas peo ya es hora de que Mione y yo continuemos con nuestra cena, mañana volveremos a hablar

-De acuerdo hijo, que disfruten-dijo su madre despidiéndose de su hijo-y tu Mione procura que este Potter sea mejor que su padre y no te haga enojar y si lo hace recuérdale por que las mujeres somos las del sexo fuerte, hablaremos mañana

-Claro Lily y tú asegúrate de que James aprenda de una vez por todas que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra las chicas más listas de Hogwarts

-Vaya hijo creo que el que le presentaras a tu novia a Lily solo nos ocasionara más problemas-dijo James a su hijo

-Si veo que si ahora los regaños serán más frecuentes-contesto el ojiverde

-QUE ES LO QUE DIJISTE POTTER?-preguntaron Lily y Hermione al unísono a sus respectivas parejas

-Vamos Mione sabes que con tus regaños o sin ellos te amo con todo el corazón y no podría desear que fueras de otra forma ya que así como eres me enamore perdidamente de ti-dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro para seguidamente besar a su futura esposa con ternura y amor

-Vamos Lily sabes que cuando me fastidias y te enojas haces que me vuelva loco-dijo el Potter mayor levantando la vista de su esposa para que lo viera a la cara mientras ponía ojitos tristes-no me gusta que te enfades conmigo

-Y a mi no me gusta que me convenzas con esa cara-dijo derritiéndose al ver esos hermosos ojos castaños-ven aquí cariño-y seguidamente besó a su esposo

-Bueno nosotros ahora si nos retiramos-dijo Harry una vez culminara su beso con Hermione-hasta mañana-y tomando la mano de su chica fueron escaleras arriba

-Tus padres son muy agradables, de verdad tengo mucho parecido con tu madre

-Es cierto, ambas inteligentes, hermosas, mandonas y tienen como pareja a un Potter-dijo el mientras besaba la mano de la castaña la cual ponía una mirada interrogante es su rostro-oh vamos sabes que estoy jugando

-Claro que si amor solo quería jugar contigo, por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta a donde vamos, pensé que continuaríamos la cena

-Si pero decidí mostrarte esto-y se paró inmediatamente frente a una puerta la cual al abrirla dejó ver una hermosa habitación decorada al puro estilo princesa, tenia una peinadora hermosa y grande color rosa pálido y un espejo con bordes dorados, una chimenea como la de su sala de P.A que le daba un aspecto relajante y romántico al ambiente, un gran ropero y una cama color crema con doseles escarlata (imagínense mas decoraciones es que en este sentido no tengo mucha imaginación, disculpen). Hermione al ver la habitación quedó con la boca abierta, era totalmente hermosa

-Te gusta?-pregunto el ojiverde de la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás

-Me encanta

-Esta fue la habitación de mis padres

-Quieres decir que….?

-Esta es la mansión Potter, decidí hacer la sorpresa aquí para que este día fuera inolvidable

-Y te juro que jamás lo haré, no puedo creer que hicieras tanto por mí

-Es que te mereces esto y más Mione pero no sabia que más hacer

-Estas bromeando esto es perfecto, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, este es el día más perfecto de mi vida

-Y se pone mejor-dijo el mientras el sonreía

-A que te refieres?

-Mira arriba-la chica obedeció y lo que vio la dejo muda, se podía ver el cielo nocturno con todas sus estrellas y astros mas cerca que nunca, también se podía observar la hermosa luna brillando en el firmamento-todo esto lo hice por ti-y de un momento a otro las estrellas se alinearon dibujando en el cielo las palabras ``TE AMO CON TODO EL CORAZÓN´´

Hermione no dijo nada esta vez sino que se fue encima de Harry para besarlo con pasión amor y ternura como nunca antes lo había hecho, ese día parecía un hermoso sueño y si así lo era no quería despertar, todo lo que había acontecido le parecía increíble; su examen de aparición aprobado con honores, la cena sorpresa de Harry, la proposición de matrimonio, el conocer a sus padres y ahora esa habitación con ese hermoso techo encantado, de verdad que Hermione pensó estar en un hermoso sueño y nada más para asegurarse de que era verdad se abrazó aun mas fuerte al ojiverde sin dejar de besarlo

-Harry te amo, te amo con todo el corazón, hoy me has hecho la persona más feliz del universo y quiero que sepas que lo que mas deseo es estar contigo eternamente tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos y por eso aquí y ahora te juro que estaré contigo siempre sin importar los obstáculos que se nos puedan presentar

-Mione yo…. He tenido malas experiencias en el pasado pero con tenerte hoy aquí conmigo hacen que todo lo que sufrí haya valido la pena, te amo con todo mi ser-y seguidamente volvieron a unirse en besos llenos de pasión deseo y amor que no dejaban ninguna duda de que esas dos personas se amaban el uno al otro mas de lo que podrían amarse a si mismos. Pasados unos minutos Harry se dirigió junto a Hermione a la cama donde se tumbo con ella mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo lenta y dulcemente y le besaba el cuello

Hermione por su parte estaba encantada, no podía pedirle mas a la vida, estaba comprometida con el chico que mas había amado durante años y ahora la estaba besando y acariciando con amor y ternura, así que en ese momento decidió que ya era hora, decidió que no se arrepentiría de dar ese paso con él en ese instante, pero antes de ir más allá le dijo levemente-espera por favor

Harry inmediatamente se separó de ella, pensando que otra vez se había extralimitado-Mione yo…. Perdón yo no…..-pero ella lo calló con un beso mientras empezaba a buscar en su bolso

-No me refería a eso Harry-y siguió buscando en su bolso hasta que encontró lo que quería, Harry curioso de saber que era eso se acerco y vio que era un frasco con una poción morada que Harry no supo reconocer, Hermione ignorando la mirada interrogativa de su novio se tomo el contenido de la poción en un instante para luego volverse hacia Harry y comenzar a besarlo nuevamente mientras le decía

-Puede que haya aceptado casarme contigo pero todavía no pienso darte hijos-le dijo al oído mientras le besaba el cuello

Harry ahí cayo en cuentas y suspiro aliviado de que Hermione si estuviera precavida ya que él no había considerado ningún método anticonceptivo. Volvió a tomar a la chica por la cintura para acariciarla y besarla con deseo y amor, después de unos minutos no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a quitarle la blusa que traía dejando ver el lindo sostén negro que llevaba puesto pero que en ese momento a Harry no le parecía mas que un estorbo

Hermione cada vez se sentía mas encantada y al sentir que Harry le quitaba la blusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ya que Harry la vería en unos instantes como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes (excepto claro sus padres), en seguida empezó a ponerse nerviosa pensando que tal vez a Harry no le gustaría su cuerpo, tal vez la vería tan horrible que saldría corriendo de ahí, ese pensamiento provoco que Hermione se asustara y se abrazara mas a Harry temblando un poco

-Oye que ocurre? No quieres que demos el paso aún?-pregunto el al sentirla temblar y verla abrazarse mas a él

-No es eso Harry, es que…. Tal vez mi cuerpo no te vaya a gustar y si no te gusta muy probablemente no quieras continuar y te vayas y….-pero Harry la calló con sus labios

-Como puedes si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad? Mione todo lo que sea tuyo me encanta, tu cara, tu piel, tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu sentimientos, tu humor, todo lo que sea tuyo a mis ojos es perfecto y de hecho…. Pues lo poco que veo desde aquí me parece mas que hermoso-el comentario provoco cierto rubor en las mejillas de la chica pero también la hizo sentir mas segura-Mione para mi tu eres perfecta-y sin esperar respuesta la volvió a besar

Hermione ya estaba mucho más tranquila con el comentario del chico y mientras sentía los labios de el posarse sobre su cuello y sentía sus manos empezar a deshacerse de su pantalón consideró que ya era tiempo de emparejar un poco la situación, así que torpemente comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Harry para después en un simple movimiento dejarla en el suelo dejando al descubierto su masculino y bien formado pecho

-_Alabado sea el Quidditch-_pensó ella ya que era gracias a ese deporte que Harry tenia los músculos que ahora podía admirar

Harry por su parte había dejado de besarle el cuello y empezaba a besarle el estomago bajando hacia el vientre mientras que ocupaba sus manos en acariciar lo pechos de la chica por encima del sostén, luego se incorporó en la cama para quitarle las zapatillas a Hermione y besarle dulcemente los dedos de los pies provocando una tierna risilla por parte de la chica, después de unos segundos continuo la labor que había dejado a medias y le quito el pantalón dejándola completamente en ropa interior provocando un sonrojo en la castaña y también en el mismo ya que ahora podía ver las hermosas y largas piernas de su novia y pensó

-_El uniforme del colegio no le hace justicia, como es que no vi a semejante diosa antes, realmente estaba ciego-_y seguidamente empezó a besar esas hermosas piernas

La chica sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría por eso montón de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y al darse cuenta que otra vez se encontraba en desventaja se apresuro a quitarle a Harry el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers y dejando ver un pequeño bulto que saco una sonrisa picara por parte de Hermione y un gran sonrojo por parte de Harry

Unos minutos mas tarde Harry ya no resistió más, había estado esperando y siendo paciente pero eso había terminado así que mientras volvía a apoderarse del cuello de la chica posó sus manos en la espalda de la castaña para buscar en broche del sostén y abrirlo para al fin poder ver los perfectos pechos de la chica que no eran para nada pequeños pero tampoco muy extravagantes, eran mas bien perfectos-_como todo en ella-_pensó el muchacho al momento de apoderarse del pecho derecho con su boca y empezó a darle besos, chuparlo y lamerlo causando suspiros y jadeos por parte de la chica mientras que con su mano se encargaba del pecho izquierdo masajeándolo y pellizcándolo

Hermione sentía como las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo y el que Harry estuviera ocupándose de sus pechos tanto con su boca como con sus manos solo provocaron que sintiera más y más calor, acariciaba el cabello de Harry que sorteaba los besos tanto en cada uno de sus pechos como en sus labios y cuello

-_Por Merlín Harry me quiere volver loca-_y si Hermione pensaba que Harry la estaba volviendo loca mientras la besaba de esa manera pensó que al fin enloquecería cuando sintió como posaba sus lados a los bordes de su ultima prenda y como cuidadosamente la bajaba por sus piernas y la tiraba fuera de la cama dejándola por fin desnuda, mostrando toda su belleza natural

-_Es que acaso Hermione piensa que estoy tan ciego como para creer que semejante diosa tiene un mal cuerpo? Doy gracias a dios de que el uniforme oculte todo esto ya que sino cualquiera me la querría quitar-_pensó él al observar la perfección en el cuerpo de Hermione y es que realmente no encontraba una razón para que ella pensara que no le gustaría su cuerpo, pero dejo de pensar en eso para ocuparse de continuar besándola y acariciando cada esquina de su cuerpo, pensó que no podía haber mejor momento en la tierra que el que estaba compartiendo con Hermione hasta que sintió las manos de ella ir hasta su bóxer y lentamente quitarlo del cuerpo de el para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, ahí Harry cayó en cuentas de que era el momento, el haría que Hermione dejara de ser una chica y la haría una mujer y esta vez fue él el que se asustó de pensar que ella no quisiera continuar o que el no la complaciera lo suficiente, así que se separo un poco de ella y le preguntó

-Estas segura de esto Mione? De verdad no quiero que lo hagas si tú no lo deseas, recuerda que lo único que importa para mi es que seas feliz y estés cómoda conmigo

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo en la tierra Harry y créeme cuando te digo que no podría estar más feliz y cómoda-y se acerco a Harry para besarlo dulcemente en los labios a forma de confianza y aprobación y el chico no espero más y empezó a introducirse dentro de ella lentamente, al ver que Hermione ponía una cara de dolor se preocupo pero Hermione lo encerró con sus piernas obligándolo a continuar además de decirle-es normal que sienta un poco de dolor pero es el dolor más placentero que pueda sentir ya que después de ese pequeño dolor solo siento gusto-y al oír esto el chico se tranquilizó y continuó con su labor y termino de unirse con ella, penetrándola suavemente mientras ella arqueaba la espalda por todo el placer que sentía, el por su parte no se detenía pero lo hacia con cuidado para no dañarla cosa que ya no ocurría ya que Hermione solo sentía gusto y felicidad y también para que pudiera disfrutar los más posible, ambos se sentían infinitamente felices ya que estaban con su persona más amada en la tierra, Harry continuaba adentrándose en ella mientras le decía palabras de amor y la besaba apasionadamente. Continuaron así hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo suspirando el nombre del otro y cayendo rendidos el los brazos del otro. Después de un rato de permanecer abrazados mientras se besaban y acariciaban Harry rompió el silencio

-Mione

-Si Harry?

-No te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?

-Claro que no Harry eso nunca, tu si?

-Para nada, fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida, es que pensé que a lo mejor no te había complacido como hubieras querido

-Pues déjame decirte que lo que hicimos hoy lo recordaré como el mejor momento de toda mi vida

-O sea que no te importa haber perdido la virginidad siendo tan joven o si?

-Por supuesto que no, me importaría si la hubiera perdido con alguien que yo no quisiera pero la perdí con el hombre que amo y eso es lo que me importa-dijo al momento de besarle los labios con dulzura

-Te amo enormemente Mione y te digo aquí y ahora que siempre estaremos juntos y nunca te dejaré sola, al igual que nunca me has dejado solo, tu eres mi vida Mione y por eso siempre te amaré

-Tú eres mi vida y mi todo Harry y siempre estaré a tu lado amándote, no importa lo que pueda pasar mañana o en la guerra ni siquiera si en cualquier instante te llegas a fijar en otra y yo me casara con alguien más, mi corazón siempre será tuyo

-Pues te aseguro que por mi parte nadie más puede ocupar un espacio tan especial en mi corazón como lo ocupas tu y aquí y ahora después de habernos unido te juro que nunca llegará el día en que te deje de amar-y sin permitirle decir más nada empezó a besarla nuevamente para entregarse el uno al otro de nuevo, uniéndose en uno solo y amándose con locura

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA como están todos espero que bien, este ha sido el Cap mas largo que he escrito, que les pareció la ultima parte del Cap, al fin había llegado la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos al máximo, espero que no piensen mal de mi o que me pasé colocando esa escena ya que ni siquiera la hice de una forma pervertida ni nada sino que la puse de una forma romántica e intima entre los personajes para que demostraran su afecto el uno por el otro, espero sus comentarios y criticas al respecto, cuídense mucho nos leeremos pronto**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicos, volví yo con un nuevo Cap espero ansioso sus criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc, etc, etc. He de admitir que originalmente este fic no debía ser tan largo pero gracias a la inspiración que a veces se va y a veces se queda pues lo he estado alargando, espero que los siguientes Cap no sean decepcionantes, bueno sin nada más que decir aquí les dejo el Cap**

En el capitulo anterior**:**

En ese momento Harry se paró de la silla y se arrodillo junto a Hermione, sacó una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo e hizo la pregunta-Hermione Jane Granger me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

-Si…. Si…. Si…. Y mil veces si Harry, claro que quiero ser tu esposa, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo

* * *

><p>-Tú eres mi vida y mi todo Harry y siempre estaré a tu lado amándote, no importa lo que pueda pasar mañana o en la guerra ni siquiera si en cualquier instante te llegas a fijar en otra y yo me casara con alguien más, mi corazón siempre será tuyo<p>

-Pues te aseguro que por mi parte nadie más puede ocupar un espacio tan especial en mi corazón como lo ocupas tu y aquí y ahora después de habernos unido te juro que nunca llegará el día en que te deje de amar-y sin permitirle decir más nada empezó a besarla nuevamente para entregarse el uno al otro de nuevo, uniéndose en uno solo y amándose con locura

_Cap 15_

Harry se despertó pesadamente, eran las 9 AM y sin embargo se sentía un poco agotado, al moverse sintió un frío congelador en sus brazos y parte del pecho-_pero qué demonios?-_ y cuando trató de moverse se percató de que no podía, sentía como unas manos estaban sujetas a su torso, cuando al fin se puso sus lentes no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír al ver a su adorada castaña dormida con la cabeza sobre su pecho y agarrada a él como temiendo que se fuera-_eso jamás-_y cuando observo bien notó que tanto Hermione como él estaban sin prenda alguna y ahí recordó todo lo sucedido. Recordó cuando llevo a Hermione a la mansión Potter, cuando le propuso matrimonio, su charla con sus padres y la habitación donde la hizo suya por primera vez-_tiene el cuerpo de una diosa-_recordó mientras admiraba la belleza natural de Hermione y en un impulso que no pudo contener acaricio su rostro y se inclinó para besarle los labios despertándola accidentalmente

-Buenos días querido-dijo la chica una vez separaron sus labios y le sonrió con picardía

-Hola amor buenos días, que tal dormiste?

-Dormir? Apenas si pude descansar un rato por cierta persona en especifico-seguidamente se le acerco mas y le dio leve besos en el cuello provocando que al chico se le erizara la piel-al fin descubrí tu zona sensible, es aquí-dijo volviéndolo a besar y provocando de nuevo un erizamiento en el muchacho

-_Vaya, hiciste el amor con ella anoche y te erizas nada mas porque te de unos besos en el cuello?-_se dijo a si mismo al sentir el erizamiento en su piel-oye eso es trampa yo todavía no descubro tu zona sensible

-Pues ya tendrás muchas más oportunidades para comprobarla-dijo para seguidamente volver a besarlo

-Dios Mione siento que estoy en el cielo, de verdad no te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

-Claro que no tontito, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, a no ser que tu si te arrepientas

-Eso jamás, nada mas con esa experiencia pienso que todos los sufrimientos por los que pasé valieron la pena

-Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto que si, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si tuviera que sufrir todo esto y más para poder estar contigo, no dudaría ni un segundo

-Ay Harry-e inmediatamente soltó la sabana con la que se cubría y se lanzo sobre el ojiverde para atrapar sus labios y seguidamente entregarse nuevamente el uno al otro

A las 11:00 AM ambos salieron de la habitación ya arreglados, se dirigieron al pasillo donde se encontraba el cuadro y ahí estaban los señores Potter esperándolos con grandes sonrisas picaras

-Bueno días jóvenes, como amanecieron?-pregunto James con voz inquisidora

Los chicos enrojecieron a tan simple pregunta, pero es que su respuesta no la daban todos los días así que después de mirarse entre sí contestaron aparentando voz normal-muy bien gracias

-Me imagino que anoche disfrutaron bastante-y nuevamente en brusco enrojecimiento, es que acaso ya sabían que lo habian hecho? En ese caso que les dijeran que ya lo sabían y ya

-Eh si, pues la cena estuvo perfecta y el ambiente hermoso-contesto la castaña con rapidez

-Y que tal el postre?-pregunto esta vez a pelirroja. Ahora si que no podrían continuar, que les terminaran de decir ``sabemos que hicieron el amor anoche´´-me imagino que ambos lo disfrutaron mucho, aunque ese dulce sabe mejor la primera vez

-Okey ya basta-dijo el ojiverde-terminen ya con esta comedia, si lo que quieren saber es si Mione y yo…. Lo…. Hicimos…. Pues si, si lo hicimos, felices?-Hermione enrojeció bruscamente, parecía realmente una comedia, mas sin embargo le apretó la mano a Harry en señal de aprobación como indicándole que estuvo bien lo que hizo

-Si, queríamos hacerlos sufrir un poco-confesó la pelirroja-pero bueno ya que confesaron pueden estar mas relajados-al contrario de lo que dijo la joven pareja se puso más colorada que antes-oh por dios no deben avergonzarse, es algo totalmente natural

-Es verdad hijo-acotó su padre-además la señorita aquí presente es totalmente atractiva, realmente no veo el por que se encuentran así

-Pues…. Es que…. No es por eso es…. Es que no es normal que mis padres se enteren de buenas a primeras de cuando lo hago o no-contesto el ojiverde aún colorado

-Ah bueno si, en eso tienes razón pero igual no le den mucha importancia, el punto es que ustedes son felices el uno con el otro y se aman no es así?

-Claro que si, yo amo a Mione con todo mí ser y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella-dijo al momento de tomar la mano de su castaña y depositar un beso en ella

-Y yo amo a Harry con todo el corazón y siempre estaré con él tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos

-Oficialmente ustedes son mucho más rápidos que nosotros, a mi me costo 7 largos años conseguir enamorar a Lily, otro año experimentar lo que ustedes experimentaron hace apenas unas horas-nuevamente se sonrojaron-oh ya dejen eso, y otros 2 años hacer la pregunta que Harry te hizo anoche, sin contar el mes que tuve que esperar para que Lily me diera la afirmativa

-Vaya, veo que no la tuviste tan fácil como yo esperaba pa

-Claro que no hijo, pero no importa, lo único relevante ahora es para cuando será la boda?

-Es cierto, me muero de ganas por verte vestida de novia Hermione, lo que me recuerda que quiero que vayan al sótano que se encuentra escondido bajo las escaleras, deben tocar cuidadosamente la pared hasta encontrar el punto hueco, y después pronunciar el hechizo _revelio_ para que les muestre la entrada al sótano, ahí podrán encontrar varias de nuestras cosas, entre ellas nuestras varitas y unos cuadros, son cuadros mágicos los cuales convencí a James de mandar a hacer en caso de que no pudiéramos estar con Harry al crecer

-Y fue una suerte que le hice caso

-En fin quiero se lleven los dos cuadros y quiero que uno lo pongan en la mansión Black en su habitación y el otro en su sala común de P.A, por cierto Hermione felicidades por ser P.A, Harry me lo había contado pero se me olvido felicitarte

-Gracias Lily y descuida buscaremos los cuadros y los colocaremos donde nos pediste

-Excelente, ahora hablando de otra cosa, me imagino que se cuidaron anoche no es así, no quiero que mis nietos nazcan tan pronto, después de que salgan de Hogwarts mejor-ante el comentario la pareja se sonrojo ya que inclusive les estaban colocando fecha para tener hijos

-P…. Pu…. Pues claro que tomamos precauciones, bueno YO las tomé porque cierto chico estaba muy ocupado en otra cosa-dijo la castaña lanzándole una coqueta mirada a su ahora prometido provocando que este se ruborizara

-Vaya hijo, cada vez veo que nos parecemos más, yo también estuve muy ocupado para recordar eso, menos mal que Lily si se preocupo por eso

-Si, pues que te puedo decir, como iba a recordar algo como eso cuando recién descubrí el cuerpo de diosa que tiene mi novia

-Te entiendo algo así me pasó a mi-contesto su padre sonriente

-Bueno ya basta par de inconscientes, lo importante es que Hermione y yo somos más conscientes que ustedes, pero ahora si contesten, para cuando es la boda?

-Pues Harry y yo tenemos pensado casarnos en Hogwarts un día antes de que comiencen las clases para el 7mo año, se que apenas seremos mayores de edad pero ya no podemos seguir esperando

-Mione tiene razón, no puedo aguantar más y se nos ocurrió que el mejor momento seria en Hogwarts junto a nuestros más cercanos amigos en el lago

-Ay pero que romántico, y yo que pensé que James había sido tierno en su época juvenil, veo que es cierto que cada vez los jóvenes son mas listos y rápidos

-Tienes razón Lily, los jóvenes de hoy en día tiene la facilidad de hacer cosas que nosotros no podíamos en nuestros tiempos, bueno chicos no los distraeremos más, deben tener mucho que hacer ya hablaremos una vez pongan el cuadro en la casa, cuídense

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá

-Adiós querido, hablaremos luego, adiós Hermione, cuida muy bien a mi muchacho

-Claro Lily lo cuidaría con mi vida, adiós James

-Hey jovencita yo nunca te di la confianza de llamarme así-y ante la mirada un poco asustada de la castaña el serenó el semblante y confesó-era broma Hermione, háblame con la confianza que desees, cuídate mucho y no seas tan estricta con Harry-pero ante la mirada tanto de su esposa como de su nuera admitió que ese recado no sería cumplido-Adiós Harry, cuida muy bien a esta chica tan especial que tienes

-Lo haré hasta el fin de los días, nos veremos luego-y tomó la mano de su prometida para luego dirigirse hacia el lugar que Lily les había indicado y seguidamente seguir sus instrucciones hasta encontrar el punto hueco y pronunciar ambos el hechizo

-_Revelio-_dijeron al unísono e instantáneamente la pared desapareció dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían hacia o que ellos suponían era el sótano. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y lleno de polvo provocando varios estornudos por parte de los chicos

-_Lumus Máxima-_y de la varita de Harry salió una gran bola de luz plateada que iluminó la habitación, en ese momento pudieron ver un montón de cosas que pertenecían a James y Lily como baúles, jaulas, mochilas, carteras, escobas, etc. Después de un rato de buscar y buscar y de que Harry aplicará un hechizo de limpieza máxima para que todo quedara como si recién se hubiese comprado lograron encontrar los cuadros mágicos que tenían bordes dorados y el relleno estaba negro (debe ser un hechizo protector)pensó el muchacho

-Guao, pensé que jamás los encontraríamos-confesó la castaña ya que estaba agotada por tanto haber buscado ya que esa habitación aparte de tener lo que parecían todas las antiguas pertenencias de los padres de Harry (cosa que al chico le parecía raro ya que todo debía haberse consumido en el incendio causado por Voldemort hace ya 15 años) también como todo esa habitación estaba en un hogar mágico tenía un hechizo para expandir y eso les complicaba mas su tarea

-Si yo también dudé que lo fuéramos a lograr pero por suerte aquí están, será mejor que los llevemos de una vez a Grimmauld Place una vez colocados en sus sitios se activarán

-Y eso como lo sabes?

-No tengo idea-admitió el muchacho y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar la calló como siempre con un beso-Vamos?

-De acuerdo, pero sigue pareciéndome injusto que siempre logres convencerme con esos besos

-Pero no te molestan o si?

-Ni que estuviera loca-seguidamente tomó uno de los cuadros, Harry tomó el otro para luego tomar sus manos y aparecerse en Grimmauld Place

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión Black….<p>

-Vamos Ronald deja de preocuparte, seguramente Harry y Hermione se quedaron dormidos en la mansión Potter

-Pero y si no es así, y si quien-tu-sabes los capturó ,y si tuvieron un accidente, y si….-pero Luna calló a su novio de una vez por todas con un amoroso beso

-Vamos Ronnie deja de preocuparte, ellos están bien o es que acaso olvidas que Harry es el mejor mago de todos los tiempo y Hermione la mejor hechicera de toda Inglaterra?

-Claro que no Lunita pero es que…. Me preocupa que algo le pueda haber pasado a mis mejores amigos y yo no esté con ellos para ayudarlos

-Descuida amor, mira-y le mostro la moneda que el año anterior habian usado los del ED para comunicarse-Harry me dijo que en caso de que algo pasara el me avisaría y justo anoche me dijo que no vendrían a dormir aquí pero que no era por nada malo sino todo lo contrario

-Bueno está bien me relajaré un poco-dijo sentándose en el gran sofá de la sala

-Ese es el Ronnie que tanto me gusta-dijo la rubia antes de recostarse con él en el sofá y empezar a besarlo. En ese momento Ron recordó una platica que había tenido con Harry días atrás cuando Luna y él habian ido a ``hablar con el padre de Luna acerca de la revista´´ y se hizo a si mismo la pregunta que Harry le hizo en ese momento

**Flashback**

_-Ron quiero enseñarte algo-dijo el ojiverde a su amigo después de un rato de hablar acerca de Quidditch_

_-Claro, que cosa?_

_-Esto-y seguidamente le mostro una pequeña caja negra que contenía un hermoso anillo-pienso pedirle a Mione que se case conmigo_

_-Guao viejo que sorpresa se llevará la chica, felicidades-dijo dándole unas palmadas amistosas en a espalda_

_-Si de verdad que será una sorpresa pero no puedo aguantar más, que opinas tú? Crees que le guste?_

_-Viejo si eso no le gusta no se que si podría hacerlo pero…._

_-Pero que?_

_-No crees que te estas precipitando mucho con esto, digo yo entiendo lo que sientes por herms pero creo que podrías estar sobrepasándote ya que una cosa es un noviazgo y otra es el matrimonio_

_-Bueno tienes razón pero no veo por que posponerlo más, ella me ama y yo la amo con locura_

_-Si Harry pero al casarte con ella estas dando un paso al cual jamás podrás retroceder_

_-Lo se pero quien dijo que tengo planes de retroceder a este paso que pienso dar con ella?_

_-Lo que te digo Harry es que el matrimonio es algo serio, se supone que deben conocerse a fondo el uno al otro y aceptarse tal como son y saber sobrellevar las dificultades_

_-Lo se Ron pero eso me da más a mi favor, llevo conociendo a Mione desde que tengo 11 años, hemos compartido miles de experiencias juntos tanto buenas como malas, hemos sabido aceptarnos y amarnos el uno al otro tal como somos, así que en realidad si te pones a pensarlo detalladamente no hay razón para que Mione y yo no nos casemos_

_-Como tú digas Harry pero estas viendo mucho hacia el futuro y no estas prestando atención al presente_

_-Todo lo contrario Ron estoy viendo muy claramente el presente y eso me impulsa a querer hacer esto ya que estamos viviendo una época oscura y de sufrimiento, en estos momentos lo que más se necesita es algo que cause alegría y que nos de fuerzas para poder continuar, tal vez tengas razón y esté viendo mucho hacia el futuro y no me centro totalmente en el presente pero que tiene de malo eso? Después de todo puede que yo muera en la guerra y puede que no, por que debería centrarme nada mas en la alternativa de morir y no en la de sobrevivir?_

_-Tal vez tienes razón, solo espero que sepas lo que haces_

_-Lo sé-el ojiverde se paró y fue hasta la puerta pero antes de abrir se giró y dijo-te haré una pregunta Ron, quiero que la pienses bien, si no tienes la respuesta dímelo y ya, que esperas tu de tu relación con Luna?-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ron el cual nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, que es lo que quería sacar de eso? Quería llegar más allá de un simple noviazgo? Seria capaz de compartir su vida con ella? No lo sabía lo cual le asustaba ya que él quería a Luna pero si así era por que le costaba tanto responder a esa pregunta, ``que esperaba de su relación con Luna?``_

_-No sé-confesó después de unos minutos de silencio_

_-Creo que deberías pensar al respecto no crees?_

_-Tienes razón, creo que llego la hora de que yo también piense en el futuro, gracias por hacerme darme cuenta Harry_

_-No hay por que hermano, ahora bajemos con nuestras damas_

**Fin del Flashback**

Todavía no tenia la respuesta a esa interrogante, que era lo que esperaba de su relación con Luna? Dios como era posible? Cuanto tiempo se habría tardado Harry en hacerse esa pregunta y cuanto se tardo en contestarla, había estado saliendo 4 meses con Luna y nunca se había detenido a pensar que les depararía el futuro, que locura

Luna se encontraba besándolo y de repente se dio cuenta que su novio se hallaba algo distante así que se incorporó en el sofá, lo vio y le pregunto-que ocurre Ronnie?

Ron saliendo de su trance vio como su novia lo observaba y pensó en ver si ella a diferencia de él si había pensado acerca de su futuro juntos, así que incorporándose también en el sofá la miró y le pregunto-Luna que esperas tu de nuestra relación?-la chica puso cara confundida, a que se debía la extraña pregunta de su novio y en ese momento, pensó que a lo mejor estaba jugando pero al ver la cara de este se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio así que quiso saber el por que de la pregunta

-A que te refieres Ron? A que se debe tu pregunta?

-Pues verás hace unos días hable con Harry, supongo que tu ya sabes que le pedirá a Hermione que se case con él

-Si, yo lo acompañe para comprar el anillo y se que Hermione aceptará

-Exacto, el caso es que hace unos días Harry me conto que se lo pediría a Hermione y yo pensé que estaba apresurando mucho las cosas, después de que discutimos un largo rato y que Harry me diera a entender que no había razón para no casarse con Hermione me hizo la pregunta de que era lo que esperaba de mi relación contigo y la verdad es que no supe que contestar y eso me preocupa

-Por que? No me quieres como antes?-pregunto un poco nerviosa por a respuesta que pudiera recibir

-Claro que si Luna te sigo queriendo cada vez más pero lo que me preocupa es que tu y yo comenzamos a salir al mismo tiempo que Harry y Hermione pero no tenemos ni ¼ de la conexión que ellos tienen, yo se que te quiero pero entonces por que es que no fui capaz de contestarle la pregunta a Harry, fíjate que Harry y Hermione se demuestran tanto cariño, amor, pasión y ternura en cada caricia, mirada, abrazo o beso eso no importa lo que importa es que lo demuestran de una forma tan pura que parece inigualable y tu y yo tenemos el mismo tiempo saliendo juntos y…. Pues…. No te lo tomes a mal pero ni siquiera me había planteado la idea de casarnos aún-ante esto la rubia reacciono muy diferente a lo que Ron hubiera esperado, en vez de insultar, gritar, llorar o golpearlo se estaba riendo-que es tan gracioso?

-Es que te estabas comiendo la cabeza por algo muy simple bobito

-Ah si? Y eso que es?

-Pues es obvio que tu y yo no tenemos ni ¼ de la conexión de Harry y Hermione, es mas pienso que ni 1/8 porque ellos llevan estando juntos así no sea como pareja por 6 largos años, se han conocido en ese tiempo y han sabido aceptarse el uno al otro como tal, ya que Hermione en muchas ocasiones es súper mandona y molesta y Harry un obstinado y necio y a pesar de eso alguna vez has visto que peleen realmente?

-Pues, no se, aunque ahora que lo pienso la única pelea que realmente he visto entre ellos fue la que se originó hace unos días por el beso que le diste a Harry pero aparte de esa ocasión nunca más los he visto pelear realmente ya que ni lo de la saeta que le dio Sirius fue suficiente para que se pelearan en realidad ya que al poco tiempo estaban como siempre

-Ves? Ellos han aprendido ha aceptarse con el tiempo y por eso es que no han tenido problema en formar ese lazo tan hermoso que tienen y por eso es que pueden expresarse libremente con besos, caricias, miradas o abrazos lo que sienten y también por eso es que el que se vayan a casar es algo totalmente normal, ellos han estado juntos hace mucho y se conocen, por eso no tienen miedo ni dudas de aceptar el futuro porque ya se han podido conocer, así que no te preocupes porque nuestra relación no vaya igual que la de ellos ya que nosotros aun tenemos experiencias que vivir con el otro para poder aceptar si unirnos mas de lo que estamos o no, de acuerdo?

-Claro Lun, no sabes lo aliviado que me siento, no lo digo porque no quiera tener un futuro contigo sino que me preocupaba que el no saber que nos podía deparar el futuro arruinara lo nuestro

-Descuida Ronnie no tienes por que preocuparte, tomaremos la decisión de que hacer con nuestra relación luego cuando nos hayamos conocido mejor, por ahora solo disfrutemos de un noviazgo normal

-Luna no sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte, realmente eres una chica increíble, te amo Lunita

Luna estaba conmocionada, Ron le había dicho que la amaba, nunca en lo que llevaban de relación se lo había dicho por lo cual al oírlo por primera vez se sintió increíblemente feliz-yo también te amo Ronald, te amo con todo mi corazón-y sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre Ron provocando que ambos quedaran tumbados sobre el sofá mientras se besaban con más cariño y ternura del que se habian demostrado antes, esos minutos fueron los mas gloriosos de ambos, era la primera vez que se sentían tan unidos y no querían separarse pero el sonido de unas risas los hicieron separarse para luego ver a sus amigos parados a 5 metros de ellos mientras se reían silenciosamente o lo que ellos pensaban era silenciosamente

-Hola chicos, están cómodos?-pregunto el ojiverde al ver la posición de sus amigos

-Oh vamos Harry déjalos ser-agrego la castaña mientras trataba de no reírse

-CHICOS-dijeron Ron y Luna al unísono mientras se separaban de manera tan rápida y brusca que Luna se caía del sofá al suelo y Ron se caía hacia atrás con todo y sofá-AUCH-volvieron a decir al unísono

-Están bien?-pregunto el chico tratando de no matarse de la risa

-Yo…. Ella…. Nosotros…. Ustedes….

-Él…. Pues…. No es…. En serio no….

-JAJAJAJA que cómicos chicos, de verdad sus caras no tuvieron precio, jajajaja-el ojiverde no lograba parar de reírse

-Ya Harry, pobrecitos los interrumpimos en un momento muy intimo, jajajaja deben estar odiándonos por tan inoportuna interrupción jajajaja

-Bueno ya basta, dejen de burlarse de nosotros y explíquenme ahora mismo por que no llegaron anoche? Me preocupe mucho, pensé que les había pasado algo

-Descuida Ron, lo que paso es que cenamos en la mansión de mis padres, los conocimos a ellos y….-ahí Harry dudó, la vida privada de Harry y Hermione era (valga la redundancia) privada, por lo cual evitó decir ``eso´´-después de bailar pues nos fuimos a dormir ya que estábamos muy agotados

-Además queríamos disfrutar nuestra primera noche de compromiso-dijo Hermione al momento de mostrarles la sortija que se encontraba en su dedo anular

-, aceptaste que felicidad herms de verdad estoy súper feliz por ustedes, cuando lo harán? Y donde, tenemos que escoger tu vestido, además debemos esperar hasta que Harry sea mayor de edad, y también….

-Wow, Luna relájate, será en Hogwarts un día antes de regresar para el próximo año y será en el lago, para ese entonces ya Harry tendrá los 17 que es la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, por cierto quería pedirte que fueras mi dama de honor

-Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que si, que dices?

-Oh herms acepto encantada, de verdad que me da mucha felicidad que me escojas para ser tu dama de honor

-Y por que no lo haría, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga

-Muchas gracias herms, escogeremos los mas hermosos vestido, verás que estarás como una princesa

-Bueno chicas relájense que todavía faltan algunos meses para la boda-dijo el pelirrojo que estaba mareándose por la conversación típica que ocurría entre chicas en un hecho importante

-Oh vamos Ron déjalas, por cierto mas vale que tu también tengas un buen traje para la boda ya que serás el padrino

-En…. En serio?

-Oh vamos deja de actuar como si no lo hubieras anticipado, después de todo eres mi hermano, la cosa es a cual de los gemelos les diré para que sea el otro padrino, creo que voy a ocasionar una nueva guerra mágica

-Descuida, los gemelos tienen sus reglas y por estás Fred será el padrino ya que ganó el titulo de mejor amigo

-Vaya, espero que George no se enoje ni decepcione

-Que va, aprovechara que Fred deberá comportarse para hacer de las suyas así que no esperen que su boda termine de una forma pacifica ya que no será así

-Jajajaja, claro que con ustedes como mi familia jamás esperaría tener mi boda de forma pacifica, pero tampoco la desearía de otra forma, pero en fin que les apetece hacer hoy?

-Por que no entrenamos un poco, después de todo no nos podemos quedar fuera de práctica

-De acuerdo Lun pero haremos esto de una forma distinta

-A que te refieres Harry?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Pues que en la batalla final no pelaremos uno a uno sino que pelearemos contra varios mortifagos a la vez, así que hoy ustedes tres lucharan contra mí al mismo tiempo

-QUE?-preguntaron al unísono

-Lo que oyeron, los tres pelaran contra mí, solo así podre saber si estoy capacitado para una batalla masiva

-Pero Harry eso es una locura

-Puede que si, pero en la batalla final será mucho peor y si quiero sobrevivir debo aprender a luchar de esa forma, entonces lo harán?

-Pues si lo consideras necesario lo haremos, con la condición de que nos avises si estamos sobrepasándonos, no quiero que te pase nada

-Tranquila amor, después de todo así es como aprenderé

-Si además de que los que realmente se deben cuidar somos nosotros ya que después de todo Harry no es conocido como el mejor mago del mundo por nada-comento el pelirrojo ante la situación

-Bien pues entonces comencemos-salieron al patio y tuvieron su entrenamiento y Ron había estado en lo cierto ya que las habilidades en combate de Harry eran muy superiores a la de los otros 3, aunque Hermione no se quedaba atrás ya que luchaba fuertemente. A las 8 PM ya todos estaban agotados, habian sido enfrentamientos sumamente agotadores

-Vaya, ese si que fue un entrenamiento agotador-comento la castaña una vez se encontraron en la habitación de ella y Harry

-Ciertamente tienes razón, el entrenamiento de hoy fue duro y yo que pensé que me estaba extralimitando, la verdad no me esperaba esa destreza tuya con la varita

-Que esperabas? No dejaré que mi futuro esposo pelee solo contra los mortifagos en la batalla final o sí? Además igual nos derrotaste a los tres

-Si pero el costo fue elevado, recibí varias quemaduras y arañazos

-Tampoco te lo iba a dejar tan fácil

-Y no lo hiciste, pero en fin descansemos ya que mañana será la reunión de la orden

-Es cierto, por poco se me olvida ese detalle y donde será la reunión?

-Pues no tengo idea, pero supongo que Albus me lo comunicará mañana, así que por el momento nos toca esperar

-De acuerdo, pero vamos a cambiarnos y acostarnos-y seguidamente y para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione no se fue al baño como acostumbraba siempre sino que empezó a desvestirse frente a él hasta quedar solo en ropa interior provocando que el ojiverde se sonrojara un poco y no pudiese quitar la mirada del perfecto cuerpo de su novia-que?

-Es que…. Pues no me esperaba…. Que te fueras a desvestir frente a mí

-Por que no lo haría? Eres mi novio y futuro esposo, además ya me has visto hasta incluso sin el resto de la ropa

-Tienes razón, pero no pensé que quisieras llevar las cosas de esta forma

-Acaso te incomoda o molesta? Disculpa no quería incomodarte solo quería demostrar mi confianza en ti pero si no te agrada pues….-y como siempre Harry la calló con sus labios mientras empezaba a acariciarle su espalda desnuda

-Claro que no me incomoda o molesta, me encanta ver tu hermoso cuerpo Mione, solo me impresiono lo que hiciste pero ni loco me incomoda, te amo y nunca me molestaría eso

-Yo también te amo Harry-contesto ella al momento de empezar a besarlo con ternura, amor y pasión mientras que el por su parte acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione provocando el erizamiento de la misma, Harry como seguía acostumbrado a que esas reacciones de Hermione significaban inseguridad se trato de alejar de ella pero esta lo tenia prisionero bajo sus brazos-Harry ya me hiciste tuya y quiero que sigas haciéndolo, quiero que me hagas llegar al cielo como anoche

-Encantado amor, pero no se te olvide la poción

-No te preocupes, la que me tomé anoche surte efecto durante toda una semana-dijo sonriéndole pícaramente

-Ya tenías previsto mas de un encuentro entre nosotros?

-Pues no lo podía evitar, cada vez estaba más segura de que quería terminar de dar ese paso contigo y pues estuve sumamente preparada

-Ya veo que si-contesto sonriéndole

-Entonces….?-a continuación se separo de Harry por unos milímetros y desabrocho el sostén para dejarlo caer al suelo y dejar al descubierto sus redondos y perfectos pechos-empezamos?

-Como decirle no a esa carita-y sin decir más comenzó a besarla para cumplir el deseo de la chica y la hizo llegar hasta el cielo. Ninguno podía describir lo que sentían al hacer el amor con el otro, era algo indescriptible ya que a pesar de que ninguno había tenido esa experiencia con otra persona ni tenían pensado hacerlo sabían que con nadie más podrían disfrutar de eso como lo hacían el uno con el otro. Una vez complacidos los deseos que tenían el uno por el otro se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de su respectivo acompañante

A las 8:30 Harry despertó sintiendo de nuevo un peso sobre su cuerpo pero esta vez recordaba a la perfección lo que había ocurrido y sintiéndose nuevamente invadido por la felicidad y cometiendo un error que siempre que la veía así no podía evitar de hacerlo, empezó a acariciar ese cuerpo de ángel que tenia provocando que su amada despertara

-Hola amor, buenos días

-Debo recordar evitar acariciarte en las mañanas, siempre que lo hago término despertándote

-Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo ya que para mi no hay mejor panorama en la mañana que tus bellos ojos observándome

-Y como pretendes que no lo hagan si tienen a un ángel frente a ellos

-Ay amor eres de lo que no hay y me siento súper orgullosa y feliz de que me hayas escogido como tu pareja

-Esa fue la mejor decisión de mi vida-le dio un suave pero dulce beso en los labios-aunque lamento no haberme podido dar cuenta antes de lo que significabas para mi

-Eso no importa Harry, lo importante es que nos amamos y que nos tenemos el uno al otro y yo no podría desear otra cosa

-Yo tampoco Mione, oye creo que deberíamos levantarnos a menos que quieras que Luna y Ron se enteren de que…. Bueno pasamos de nivel

-Te avergüenza que lo sepan?-pregunto fingiendo voz dolida

-No amor para nada, eso nunca pero pensé que tu querrías que lo de la intimidad se quede…. En la intimi…. De que te ríes?

-Era una broma amor, claro que entiendo tu punto de vista, es mas estoy de acuerdo ya que yo tampoco deseo que se enteren de lo que ocurra entre nosotros, pero era inevitable jugarte una broma

-Eres cruel conmigo, y ahora me voy de aquí a darme un baño-y seguidamente se dirigió al baño que tenían en su habitación pero no cerro la puerta sino que la dejo abierta, unos minutos después exclamó-esta es la parte en la entras en el baño y me seduces para que compartamos el baño-y sin esperar más Hermione fue al baño para disfrutar de una relajante ducha junto a su pareja

A las 9:30 Harry y Hermione ya estaban vestidos y listos para desayunar, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraron con Luna leyendo con el entrecejo un poco fruncido

-Que ocurre Lun?-pregunto el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a Luna

-Hola Harry buenos días-y como siempre fue en dirección al chico para saludarlo con su típico beso en la mejilla-como pasaron la noche?

-Bien-contesto rápidamente tratando de esconder su nerviosismo-_por que será que justo cuando lo hago con Mione siempre al día siguiente me tienen que preguntar como pasé la noche?_

_-_Que estabas leyendo Luna?-pregunto la castaña para sacarlos de esa situación

-Pues este libro de animales mágicos del mundo y como encontrarlos pero me disgusta que no aparezcan los fily filders, o los angryfixer o….

-Buenos días chicos-dijo un somnoliento Ron que bajaba por las escaleras mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Hola Ron-dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono

-Hola Ronnie buen día-y la rubia fue directo a su novio para plantarle un gran beso en los labios que dejó impresionados a todos incluido Ron

-Y luego te quejabas de Mione y yo no?

-No molestes Harry, por que no mejor desayunamos?

-Por que será que no puedes dejar de pensar con el estomago?

-Es que yo tengo ligado el cerebro con mi estomago y para que funcione uno el otro debe de estar satisfecho

-Ay Ronald eres único en verdad

-Viniendo de mi amiga la sabelotodo debe de ser un cumplido

-Para un holgazán deprimente como tu claro que sí

-Como te atreves a llamarme holgazán?

-Tú me llamaste sabelotodo

-Pues lo eres

-Pues tú también eres un holgazán

-Ratón de biblioteca

-Vago de cuarta

-Oye Luna te apetece hacer el desayuno mientras nuestras parejas terminan de insultarse?-pregunto el ojiverde a la rubia mientras que su novia y su amigo mantenían su discusión

-Claro Harry, vamos-tomó la mano del chico y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. 30 minutos después Harry y Luna llegaban con la comida en bandejas, riéndose y grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que sus parejas no habian dejado de discutir

-…. Siempre manipulando todo para que se haga como según tu esta bien ya que la única que puede tener la razón eres tu Hermione

- Eres un Cerdo grosero y desconsiderado

-Ah si? Pues tú no eres más que una Mandona egocéntrica y creída

-Cínico ignorante

-Sabionda desquiciante

-BASTA ME TIENEN HARTO USTEDES DOS, QUE NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR POR UN PAR DE MINUTOS Y LLEVARSE BIEN COMO LO HACEMOS LUNA Y YO-Harry había llegado a su limite, una cosa era una típica discusión pero esto ya era el colmo de colmos

-Harry tiene razón hasta a mi me tienen harta con tanta discusión, si no están de acuerdo en algo simplemente no hablen mas al respecto pero dejen de discutir-y seguidamente tanto Luna como Harry salieron al patio claramente hartos de esa situación. Después de unos 20 minutos de silencio en los que ambos permanecieron en sillones uno frente al otro Hermione se decidió a hablar

-Vamos a hablar con ellos, de verdad no es justo que siempre tengan que soportar nuestras discusiones

-Tienes razón herms, vamos-y seguidamente salieron al patio trasero por donde se habian ido Harry y Luna pero en vez de encontrarlos quejándose los encontraron muy divertidos volando en la escoba de Harry

-Harry estas loco, no se como soportas estar tanto tiempo en una escoba sin caerte ni marearte-dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaba al ojiverde para no caer

-Oh vamos Lun, debes sentir la emoción, la adrenalina ya que eso es lo que te impulsa durante los partidos

-Pues que bueno que yo no quiero jugar al Quidditch

Ron y Hermione por su parte parecían conmocionados, como era posible que ellos dos se la llevaran tan mal cuando sus parejas tenían una relación amistosa tan fuerte, además de que su enfado parecía haberse ido sumamente lejos

-Parece que ya dejaron de discutir, que dices bajamos?

-Espera, me prometiste que yo atraparía la snitch esta vez

-De acuerdo-y continuaron dando vueltas por el patio (que obviamente estaba encantado y ningún muggle podía ver nada de eso) hasta que Harry divisó la snitch a unos cuantos centímetros de donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione-bueno ahora yo impulsaré la escoba y tu te encargaras de atrapar a snitch cuando me agache, de acuerdo?

-Claro, vamos

-Bien, ahí voy-y seguidamente descendieron a gran velocidad, Harry se agacho lo suficiente para que Luna pudiera atrapar la snitch con facilidad pero que también le permitiera a él controlar bien la escoba, pasaron muy cerca de Ron y Hermione y justo ahí Luna la atrapó, consiguió atrapar la snitch

-Lo hice, lo hice Harry la atrape-gritó muy emocionada al ver su premio en su mano

-Si Lun lo hiciste, esa es mi alumna-dijo él una vez se encontraron en el suelo

-Gracias por esto Harry, de verdad nunca me había divertido tanto-y sin importarle que estuvieran observando se lanzó sobre su amigo y se fundió con él en un gran abrazo el cual él correspondió sin dudarlo. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa ya que esa podría haber sido ella quien lo pudo haber estado abrazando pero sus constantes peleas con Ron lo impidieron, además también pudo notar una gran diferencia entre ese abrazo y los que Harry le daba a ella ya que ese no era mas ni menos que el mismo que en su tiempo le dio a Hermione cuando solo era su mejor amiga, pudo notar ese cariño que desbordaba en ese abrazo pero que no llegaba a ser mas que una profunda amistad. Una vez Harry y Luna se separaron, resbalaron y cayeron en el césped riéndose a carcajada limpia, a lo que Hermione le lanzo una mirada a Ron la cual él entendió y fueron en dirección a los chicos para disculparse ya que se notaba que si ellos no daban el primer paso ninguno de los otros dos les abrirían las puertas para darlo

Harry y Luna se encontraban aun en el césped abrazados como grandes amigos, Luna tenia su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y este la tenía abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo, ambos es encontraban aun tratando de contener las risas

-Ay Harry que cómico te caíste

-Pues tú te viniste conmigo

-Porque me tenías abrazada

-Pues claro, si caía no caería solo

-Eres terrible

-Y tú estas encantadoramente loca Lun

-Lo se, es un don

-No lo dudo-en ese instante Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta ellos

-Chicos queremos disculparnos-dijo el pelirrojo apenas llego junto a ellos

-Si tiene razón, ustedes no tienen por que soportar nuestras absurdas peleas y después de ver lo bien que se la llevan ustedes dos a pesar de sus diferencias pues nos damos cuenta de que no es para nada justo con ustedes

-Pues sinceramente si es fastidioso tener que verlos discutir tan constantemente pero nos dimos cuenta de que mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo discutiendo nosotros lo podemos aprovechar compartiendo un rato juntos-contesto Harry sin pararse ni separarse de Luna, pero con un tono sereno y alegre

-Entonces nos disculpan?

-Tu que dices Lun los disculpamos?

-Oh por dios Harry sabes que lo haremos

-Claro que lo se pero quería sembrar un poco de tensión lo cual no se pudo gracias a ti

-Un placer rayito

-Como siempre tenía que ser la loca-pero en vez de sonar en burla y que se pusieran a discutir como Ron y Hermione empezaron a reírse

-Que poca imaginación Harry, pensé que tendrías una mejor

-Oye no te burles de mi Lun

-Oigan dejen ya de ignorarnos que se siente feo-dijo el pelirrojo que ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo por estar excluido

-Pues así se siente cada vez que ustedes pelean y no nos oyen cuando les pedimos que paren

-Bueno esta bien entiendo que tratan de darnos un escarmiento, aprendimos la lección ahora podrían por favor tomarnos en cuenta?

-Ya, ya relájate tomate creo que ya tuvieron suficiente

-Gracias

-De verdad lo sentimos y les prometemos que trataremos de reducir nuestras discusiones-agrego la castaña

-De acuerdo, y más les vale que lo cumplan ya que si continúan con las peleas Lun y yo tomaremos las mismas medidas que tomamos hoy

-Hecho, Luna?

-Si herms?

-Me puedes dar un permiso para recostarme con mi novio?

-Claro herms, además creo que mi novio también me necesita-cada una se fue con su pareja y todos terminaron acostados en el césped abrazados. Después de un rato Ron decidió romper el silencio

-Oigan tengo hambre, no he comido nada todavía-Hermione solo puso cara de resignación pero no dijo nada, todos entraron a la casa y desayunaron, al finalizar su desayuno de la chimenea salió la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore

-Harry

-Hola Albus, a que se debe el placer de tu visita?

-Es que te quería recordar que hoy nos internaremos en la mente de Lucius y que quiero que tú seas quien le lea la mente

-Claro Albus eso no se me ha olvidado, a que hora lo haremos y donde

-Pues puede ser en cualquier momento y el lugar pues estaba pensando que podría ser ahí mismo en Grimmauld Place, solo si tu estas de acuerdo

-Claro Albus no hay problema, que te parece si lo hacemos ahora mismo

-De acuerdo en unos momentos nos apareceremos ahí-dicho y hecho varios miembros de la orden del fénix empezaron a entrar por la chimenea, entre ellos estaban Severus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Moody, Sirius, Remus, etc. Al final de todos apareció Albus con Lucius Malfoy aturdido

-Papá, Sirius-exclamo Harry al ver a Remus y Sirius e inmediatamente fue a abrazarlos

-Hola hijo, como van las cosas? Espero que te hayas portado bien en nuestra ausencia

-Oh vamos lunático déjate de sermones, no es un niño después de todo

-Tienes razón canuto, pero ya hablaremos por ahora vamos a llevar a Lucius a la habitación de retención-de uno en uno fueron bajando hasta el sótano donde sentaron al cuerpo inerte de Lucius y después de amarrarlo muy bien lo despertaron

-Donde estoy? Que ha pasado? Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices Malfoy, llevas un par de meses aturdido gracias a una poción que Albus te administro, la única razón por la cual te despertamos es porque tienes información valiosa para nosotros

-Vaya Potter, cualquiera te ve y piensa que eres todo un experto pero pierdes tu tiempo si crees que abandonaré a mi señor

-De hecho nunca pensé que esto se haría de la forma fácil, le quitaría la diversión

-Entonces cual es tu plan?

-Este-sacó varita del bolsillo, apunto a Lucius y exclamó-_legeremens_

Estaba en una habitación totalmente oscura, solo se podía ver un trono en el medio de la habitación gracias a una antorcha que iluminaba parte del salón, en el trono se podía ver una figura alta, no parecía humano ya que su piel era pálida como de un muerto, su nariz era muy parecida a la de una serpiente y sus ojos rojos como la sangre desplegaban odio rencor y maldad. Harry no necesitó mucho tiempo para adivinar quien era esa persona, ya que no era otra que su peor enemigo Lord Voldemort

-Lucius-dijo con su voz siseante-acércate por favor

-Si mi señor-contesto su vasallo

-Bien Lucius confío en que sabes el por que de tu presencia aquí y ahora

-Mi señor?-dijo con cara de no entender

-Tu hijo ha fallado ya en muchas ocasiones, esta es su última oportunidad, si no cumple con su misión o si se resiste quiero que lo mates, entendido?

-Si mi señor

-Muy bien, ya que si no lo haces tu, mi infiltrado lo hará por ti además de que también se encargará de ti

-Pero mi señor no cree que seria mas fácil que desvelara el nombre de su infiltrado y así la misión de mi hijo se pueda cumplir de forma mas fácil? Podrían trabajar juntos si supiera quien es

-Tal vez si seria más fácil, pero tu hijo ha cometido muchos fallos y esta es su oportunidad de redención, después de todo solo tiene que encargarse del Weasley y la sangre sucia ya que sus amigos son su soporte y si logramos encargarnos de ellos Potter será más vulnerable así que espero que le digas con sumo detalle a tu hijo que misión debe cumplir

-Claro mi señor y si se niega yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo

-Muy bien…. Hay algo importante que me quieras comunicar Lucius?

-No mi señor para nada

-En serio? Estas seguro de eso?

-Bueno mi señor, he estado preocupado por el infiltrado que tiene usted en Hogwarts, como sabemos si se puede confiar en el?

-Oh descuida mi querido Lucius yo estoy seguro de lo que hago y se que no pude haber escogido a nadie mejor

-Pues si usted lo dice….

-CLARO QUE LO DIGO IDIOTA, TE ATREVES A CONTRADECIR MI VOLUNTAD?

-No mi señor claro que no eso nunca

-Más te vale Lucius, y para que no se te olvide que mi voluntad no se pone en duda, _crucio_

_-_Tom estas seguro de que este bobo y su hijo serán capaces de cumplir con la misión? Recuerda nuestro trato, no quiero ninguna alteración en él-dijo un hombre entre las sombras que observaba como Malfoy se retorcía en el suelo, con una voz que a Harry se le hacia algo familiar pero no sabia de donde

-Descuida mi estimado amigo, soy hombre de palabra y te puedo asegurar que obtendrás tu parte

-Más te vale

-Por ahora Lucius te puedes retirar-dicho esto levanto la maldición torturadora y Lucius se levanto y se fue dejando a Voldemort y al misterioso hombre solos en esa habitación

Todo se volvió negro y de repente el escenario se ilumino y la habitación en la que estaban la pudo reconocer muy bien ya que era el vestidor de Quidditch donde había encontrado a Lucius torturando a Draco. Lucius se encontraba oculto y cuando se asomo logro ver a su hijo que entraba con su nimbus 2001 al cuello así que salió de su escondite y fue directo a su hijo

-Hola Draco

-Padre? Que haces tú aquí

-Que forma de hablarme es esa jovencito? Más te vale que tengas mucho cuidado

-De acuerdo como quieras pero dime a que has venido?

-Nuestro señor te ha encomendado otra misión

-Otra? Dios santo es que no entiende que estoy harto de esto? No quiero continuar haciendo nada de lo que me ordena

-Mucho cuidado con como hablas Draco, servir a nuestro señor es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar

-Si claro vivir como esclavos y perros falderos, guao si que es un gusto

-Maldito mocoso-PAM le metió una cachetada-escúchame bien Draco, ya has fallado varias misiones que se te han encomendado pero nuestro señor ha sido benévolo contigo y te está dando otra oportunidad, además es una misión fácil lo único que debes hacer e encargarte de secuestrar a los amigos de Potter, con tenderles una emboscada será suficiente, con eso Potter será mas vulnerable y nuestro señor estará complacido con nosotros

-No lo haré

-Como dices?

-Que no lo haré, estas sordo acaso? Creo que no pero por si acaso te lo repetiré YO NO LO HARÉ estoy mas que harto de tener que cumplir misiones para complacerlo a él y para que tu te congracies con él, me harté de esta situación y no pienso continuar

-Como te atreves-seguidamente saco su varita y empezó a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra-esto no es opcional, es tu deber y lo cumplirás

-Tú no me obligaras

-Ah no? Eso esta por verse, _crucio-_ y Malfoy pego el grito desgarrador que Harry recordó haber escuchado ese día mientras se besaba con Hermione. Después de ver todo nuevamente salió de la mente de Lucius

-Que averiguaste Harry?

-Pues se que a Draco se le había sido encomendada la misión de raptar a Ron y Mione pero el se negó y por eso lo encontré como lo encontré hace unos meses, también descubrí que Voldemort tiene un infiltrado en Hogwarts y pienso que Malfoy podría estar en peligro por ese infiltrado

-Bueno aunque sea sabemos algo de lo que ha estado haciendo, ahora la cosa es averiguar quien es el espía de Voldemort-agrego Tonks

-De eso nos encargaremos Severus y yo mientras estemos en Hogwarts, por el momento será mejor llevar a Lucius a Azkaban

-Yo me encargare de llevarlo Albus-dijo ojo-loco

-Bien mientras tanto vamos a la cocina para la reunión especial de la cual les hablé, incluido tú Harry

-De acuerdo vamos-subieron las escaleras y fueron a la sala donde Hermione ya esperaba a Harry impaciente

-Harry que averiguaste?

-Varias cosas Mione, pero te lo diré después de la reunión-contesto Harry y para evitar replicas la besó y seguidamente fue a la cocina donde el resto de los miembros de la orden ya se encontraban en sus puestos

-Bien me imagino que muchos de ustedes ya sabrán con que propósito se realiza esta reunión pero para los que no sepan el motivo es el señor Harry Potter aquí presente el cual ha demostrado su determinación y su habilidad hace unos minutos al entrar en la mente de Lucius Malfoy

-Tampoco fue para tanto Albus, cualquiera de ustedes pudo haberlo hecho

-No es así Harry

-Como que no si tu me dijiste que no habian entrado porque querías que yo lo hiciera

-Pues te mentí, la verdadera razón por la cual esperé hasta que tu hubieras terminado tu entrenamiento con la legeremancia fue porque ninguno fue capaz de ingresar en la mente de Lucius ya que al este ser un de los mas cercanos vasallos de Voldemort este realizo un hechizo de protección que evitaba el ingreso de cualquier persona en la mente de Lucius, solo yo había podido entrar pero por escasos segundos a diferencia tuya que pudiste entrar durante bastante tiempo y lograste obtener la información y es esa razón la cual me impulsa hoy a hacer esto-en ese instante llamó a su fénix el cual se apareció entre una llamarada de fuego-levántate la manga Harry-este obedeció-yo Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore creador y líder de la orden del fénix usando mi autoridad como líder y bajo la aceptación de los miembros de la orden, integro oficialmente a Harry James Potter Evans a la orden del fénix

En ese instante Fawkes arremetió contra el brazo de Harry mientras se envolvía en fuego para luego desaparecer al hacer contacto con la piel del muchacho y dejar marcado en su brazo el tatuaje de un fénix

-A partir de hoy ya eres un integrante de la orden del fénix Harry-anuncio Dumbledore

-Felicidades H…. Harry-dijo Snape que aunque tenia una buena relación amistosa con su alumno, pues se le hacia raro llamarlo por su nombre

-Gracias Severus

-Bueno Harry ahora que perteneces a la orden serás uno de los primeros en enterarte de cualquier suceso, también espero que con eso tu también aportes de buenas a primeras cualquier información relevante acerca de Voldemort

-Así lo haré Albus

-Bien creo que ya te puedes retirar-Harry obedeció y detrás de él salieron Remus, Sirius y Tonks. Al llegar a la sala sus amigos lo esperaban con caras expectantes

-Que ocurrió amor?-preguntó rápidamente Hermione

-Pues esto te lo explicará mejor que cualquier cantidad de palabras-seguidamente se bajo la manga y dejo ver un tatuaje de fénix en su brazo

-No juegues, eres miembro de la orden?-preguntó Ron con entusiasmo

-Así es Ron-contesto Tonks por Harry-Harry demostró tener habilidades únicas y por eso Albus permitió que ingresara

-Estoy súper orgullosa Harry, me da mucho gusto por ti-agrego Hermione y sin importar cuanta gente hubiese ahí se lanzó hacia Harry y le plantó un gran beso en los labios

-Remus podríamos hablar un momento por favor?-pregunto Tonks

-Claro, vamos-y ambos subieron hacia el segundo piso

-Que creen que vayan a hablar esos dos?-preguntó el ojiverde al verlos subir

-Pues yo creo que es como que obvio no-dijo Luna con su aire soñador de siempre

-Si yo también estoy segura de lo que querrán hablar-agregó Hermione compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su amiga

-Chicas nos dan un poco de contexto aquí ya que estamos un poco desorientados?

-Harry tiene razón no estoy entendiendo ni J de lo que hablan

-Ay chicos, ustedes si que son lentos-bromeo la castaña

-Insultos para luego Hermione ahora aclaren

-Está bien, después de todo debí haberme acostumbrado a que no son los mas agiles respecto a estos temas-agregó divertida

-Piensas decirnos o no?

-Ay ya Hermione digámosles y ya. De lo que ellos fueron a hablar es que a Tonks siempre le ha gustado Remus y viceversa pero nunca habian tenido una relación seria por el punto de la licantropía de este, pero ahora que Remus está curado me imagino que querrán aclarar si su relación podrá darse

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas tiene sentido-dijo Harry

-Pues claro que si Harry soy chica y por tanto más inteligente

-Ja-Ja-Ja mira como me río engreída

-Prefiero engreída a lento-contesto Lovegood pero sin abandonar su tono amistoso ni Harry tampoco

-Bueno en fin, el punto es que mi padre tiene ahora la oportunidad de tener una relación abierta y pienso hacer que al aproveche

-Pero tu piensas que aceptará?

-Ya me ocuparé yo de eso-y seguidamente subió las escaleras y vio que en la habitación de Remus se encontraban él y Tonks hablando algo serios, se acerco a donde estaban y escuchó

-Vamos Remus, sabes que te quiero y yo se que me quieres y ahora que no tienes licantropía nada nos detiene de estar juntos

-Es que no se Tonks, ahora que Harry es mi hijo pues no quiero darle prioridad a algo que no sea él, lo que mas quiero es protegerlo

-Yo también me preocupo por él Remus, pero ya no es un niño, tu crees que se enojará contigo porque mantengas una relación conmigo? Harry nunca seria así de egoísta, además te aseguro que si le contaras lo que sientes él aceptaría con tal de verte feliz, ese chico es uno de un millón

-Lo se, y se que tienes razón ya que Harry siempre antepone la felicidad de los demás sobre la suya pero me parece algo injusto con él

-Por que no lo hablas con él Remus?

-Lo siento Tonks, te quiero mucho y lo sabes pero por ahora mi prioridad es Harry

-_Eso es lo que tu crees-_pensó el muchacho y seguidamente irrumpió en la habitación como si nada-hola pa, hola Tonks

-Hola Harry, vaya estas mas guapo que hace un año, por cierto me doy cuenta de que te pusiste las pilas con Hermione no es así?-dijo Tonks tratando de sonar normal aunque era casi imposible no notar su tono triste

-Así es, siempre me había estado negando a los sentimientos que tenia por ella porque podrían lastimarla o a los demás ya que también pensé que Ron estaba enamorado de ella pero luego me decidí en por que no puedo ser feliz yo aunque sea una vez? La vida es una sola y creo que en estos tiempos lo mas importante es disfrutar no creen-preguntó con doble intención ya que él se encargaría de que Tonks y su padre terminaran juntos

-No podría estar más de acuerdo Harry-contesto ella mirando significativamente a Remus

-En fin venia más que todo porque quería invitarte a quedarte aquí en la mansión Black Tonks, ya que me imagino que debes estar un poco cansada, además no te querrás perder de la cena

A Tonks eso le estaba pareciendo muy misterioso, Harry le estaba dando todas las herramientas para estar cerca de Remus y ella claro las tomaría-me encantaría Harry te lo agradezco mucho

-Pues no se diga más, los espero abajo-y sin decir mas el ojiverde salió de la habitación dejando a una Tonks sonriente y un Remus confundido

-Ya lo ves Remus, Harry a madurado bastante, creo que él ya se dio cuenta de esto

-Sigo sin estar seguro Tonks por ahora prefiero no correr riesgos, una vez se haya terminado esta guerra quizás si podamos tener una oportunidad

-Pero Remus, ninguno de nosotros sabe sinceramente si lograra sobrevivir así que, por que no podemos intentarlo ahora?

-Porque en estos momentos no hay tiempo para eso

-Por favor Remus, Harry lo tiene y se le ve muy feliz con Hermione a su lado, es que acaso no merecemos ser felices también?

-Estas acaso sugiriendo que es culpa de Harry? Que él es la causa de nuestra infelicidad?-preguntó Lupin notablemente molesto

-Como se te ocurre, yo a Harry lo quiero mucho ya que para mi es como mi sobrino o primo y se que el mas que ninguno de nosotros se merece ser feliz pero piensa esto, que crees que desearía Harry que hicieras? Ser feliz y disfrutar o ser infeliz y hacerlo pensar que es por su culpa? ya que tu sabes muy bien que ese complejo de héroe que tiene Harry hace que se culpe siempre de todo

-Lo se, se que no lo decías en ese sentido…. Hagamos una cosa, deja que lo piense y considere si hablarlo con Harry si?

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo-dijo extendiéndole la mano para sellar la promesa

-Bien, pero esta promesa se sellará de otra forma-y sin esperar autorización tomó la mano de Remus, lo haló y le planto un gran beso en los labios que lo dejó en las nubes-por ahora supongo que con eso estaré conforme-y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación donde fue abordada por Harry

-Tonks podemos hablar?-preguntó el chico fingiendo no saber nada de lo que paso

-Claro Harry-contesto la mujer y lo siguió hasta la tercera planta. Una vez estuvieron ahí ingresaron a una de las varias habitaciones que habian-bien Harry que necesitas-dijo sentándose en el sofá de la biblioteca que es donde habian entrado

-Veo que fallaste con mi padre no es así?-pregunto él con voz serena sin una pizca de vergüenza ni reproche

-Ehm…. Que…. Yo…. A que te refieres?-preguntó esta y todo su cabello pasó a una tonalidad tan roja que superaba con creces a la de un Weasley

-Oh vamos Tonks no soy un niño y me doy cuenta de lo que pasa-y ante la mirada atónita de Tonks agregó-descuida que no estoy enojado ni menos, al contrario estoy de tu lado ya que ustedes también merecen ser felices por lo cual pienso ayudarte

-En serio Harry? oh muchas gracias, gracias de verdad si que eres maravilloso

-Lo se-dijo poniendo voz superior e imponente-bien deja todo en mis manos lo único que debes saber es que a las 9:30 debes estar en el restaurant _eternal love _que está a dos calles de aquí, el resto déjamelo a mi

-No tengo idea de que es lo que tramas pero confiaré en ti

-Excelente, por el momento actúa naturalmente-seguidamente se levantaron y salieron como si nada de la biblioteca

-_Es hora de devolverle el favor a todos los que se han sacrificado por mi felicidad-_pensó cuando se dirigió a Hermione y los demás para explicarles el plan y ejecutarlo para así lograr unir a Remus y Tonks entre todos ellos….

**Como están chicos, que les parece el final de este Cap? Estuve pensando en la veces que me mencionaron traer a Tonks y darle algo más de participación y me dije ``por que no?´´ okey bueno técnicamente me lo pregunté XD, en fin espero ansioso sus criticas y reviews, cuídense mucho, si tienen sugerencias acerca de que ponerle o quitarle al fic díganlo sin penas**

**También por si desean aquí les dejo mi nombre en Facebook por si quieren comunicarse conmigo de forma más fácil y cómoda: Victor David Hernández Arias, mi imagen es un collage de Harry Potter**

**Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Como están todos? Que tal esta semana? La mía no me quejo pero no estamos aquí para que les diga algo acerca de mi semana, estamos aquí para leer el próximo Cap de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado disfrútenlo y como siempre comenten con total confianza. Sin más que agregar aquí está el próximo Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

En ese instante Fawkes arremetió contra el brazo de Harry mientras se envolvía en fuego para luego desaparecer al hacer contacto con la piel del muchacho y dejar marcado en su brazo el tatuaje de un fénix

-A partir de hoy ya eres un integrante de la orden del fénix Harry-anuncio Dumbledore

* * *

><p>-<em>Es hora de devolverle el favor a todos los que se han sacrificado por mi felicidad-<em>pensó cuando se dirigió a Hermione y los demás para explicarles el plan y ejecutarlo para así lograr unir a Remus y Tonks entre todos ellos….

_Cap 16_

-Bien ya todos saben que haremos no?-preguntó el ojiverde a Hermione, Ron y Luna

-Así es Harry, esperemos que tu plan funcione

-Funcionará Ron-le reprochó Hermione

-Ay si tú solo lo dices por secundar a tu futuro esposo

-Yo también pienso que funcionará Ronald-agrego Luna

-Vaya hasta a Luna la tienes de tu lado

-Porque mi plan funcionará Ron

-Bien si ellas están de acuerdo pues no veo razón para que yo no lo esté, pero si no funciona que quede claro aquí y ahora que tendré el derecho de decirte te lo dije

-Como quieras Ron-contesto Harry

-Pues manos a la obra-y seguidamente todos salieron de la cocina a cumplir con su misión de unir a Tonks y Remus

Llegada la tarde Harry subió las escaleras y llego a la habitación de Remus

-Hola pa

-Hola hijo, que ocurre?

-Pues que quería saber si no te importaba que fuera a comer con los chicos afuera

-Claro que no hijo, pero tengan cuidado

-Genial, pero tu donde comerás? Debes de estar agotado después de tu misión en la orden

-Pues si, de hecho no me caería mal comer en un restaurant

-Hm, me parece buena idea, que te parece el _eternal love_? Esta a dos calles de aquí y la comida es divina

-Bien no veo por que no, mas te vale que la comida sea tan buena como dices o créeme que te quitaré tu tornado de fuego si me haces comer comida mala-bromeo el adulto

-Descuida será una cena inolvidable-y sin darle ningún chance a Remus de contestar salió automáticamente de la habitación mientras bajaba a reunirse con Sirius, Ron, Luna y Hermione

-Que tal? Como salió?-preguntó el impaciente Ron

-Fase 1 lista, Sirius encárgate de el restaurant, nosotros nos encargaremos de que ambos se vean presentables

-Como digas Harry, vamos por la fase 2 y 3-y así se fueron Harry y Ron a encargarse de Remus; Luna y Hermione a encargarse de Tonks y Sirius se encargaría del restaurant

-Chicos sigo sin entender el por que necesito irme con este traje, voy a cenar solamente no voy a conocer a la reina ni a una cita-comentó Lupin al estar vestido con un muy elegante traje de etiqueta

-Pues verás Remus ese restaurant es de primera, es de calidad pura y debes de vestirte a la altura

-Sigo pensando que ustedes se traen algo entre manos pero ya que, no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para descubrirlo, pero en fin creo que ustedes deberían de ir saliendo a esperar a sus chicas

-De acuerdo papá, nos vamos

-Hasta luego Remus

-Adiós Harry, adiós Ron-y los muchachos bajaron hasta la sala para esperar a las chicas

Luna y Hermione por su parte estaban terminando de arreglar a Tonks

-Tonks deja de temblar, todo saldrá bien

-Pero es que estoy preocupada Hermione, y si no le gusta verme ahí? Y si le parezco fea vestida así?

-No digas eso Tonks, te ves realmente hermosa y creo que a Remus no le quedará la menor duda-agregó la rubia mientras terminaba de pintarle las uñas

-Luna tiene razón Tonks, te ves increíble así que relájate-agrego la castaña mientras peinaba a la mujer, o eso intentaba ya que los nervios de esta provocaban que su cabello cambiara revoltosamente sin previo aviso-Tonks con un demonio estate quieta para que termine contigo

-Disculpa herms pero es que estoy nerviosa

-Pues déjate de eso, todo estará bien así que tranquilízate-y al fin Hermione logro domar el cabello de la bruja-vaya lo conseguí

-Que tal me veo?

-Te ves increíble Tonks, de verdad que eres preciosa, Remus caerá en un 2 por 3-dijo la rubia muy alegre al verla a la hermosa bruja

-Ustedes creen?

-Lo sabemos Tonks, bueno creo que ya nuestro trabajo ha acabado

-Esperen chicas pero y si las necesito durante la cita?

-Descuida, estaremos cuidándote la espalda-le dijo Hermione sonriéndole

-Me lo prometen?

-Claro-contestaron al unísono

-Bueno chicas gracias, diviértanse

-Igual tu Tonks-y así las dos muchachas salieron para encontrarse con sus respectivos novios

-Que tal les fue?-preguntó el ojiverde

-Perfecto, Tonks se ve hermosa, a Remus se le caerá la mandíbula al verla, que tal ustedes?

-Pues mi papá sospechó mucho acerca de las razones que podíamos tener obligarlo a vestir tan elegante pero al final se rindió

-Bueno ya la fase 2 esta lista-agregó la rubia-donde esta Sirius?

Y en ese mismo instante el animago entró por la puerta

-Canuto, que tal te fue en tu encargo?

-Fase 3 lista, vamos por la cuarta

-De acuerdo, andando-y salieron los 5 para cumplir con su misión

A las 9 PM Remus estaba rumbo al restaurant _eternal love_ cuando ``casualmente´´ al llegar a la entrada se encontró con Tonks

-Hola rems-dijo la mujer acercándose a él y sin ninguna pena le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Ehm…. Hola Tonks, vaya que estás hermosa

-En serio? Gracias tu también estás muy guapo, veo que ambos tuvimos la misma idea de venir a cenar aquí no?

-Pues si-_con que a esto se refería Harry cuando dijo que sería una noche inolvidable, debo recordar darle un buen regalo de navidad a ese pillo-_bueno Tonks ya que ``casualmente´´ nos encontramos en el mismo restaurant, te gustaría cenar conmigo?-le preguntó extendiéndole su brazo

-Me encantaría rems-contestó ella tomándolo y entrando juntos al restaurant

-Fase 4 lista-dijo Luna desde sabrá Merlín (y el autor) donde

Cuando entraron notaron que Ron no le mintió a Remus cuando le dijo que era un restaurant de alta categoría y Remus se sintió aliviado de haberle hecho caso a Ron y llevo ropa formal. Cuando llegaron a la recepción para pedir una mesa para dos un hombre de piel oscura y cabello castaño los atendió

-Buenas noches señores yo soy Edward y los atenderé esta noche, por favor síganme hasta su mesa-ambos lo siguieron no muy sorprendidos por el hecho de ya tener una mesa reservada ya que Tonks sabia un poco acerca del tema y Remus ya lo estaba sospechando. Llegaron a una zona privada donde había una mesa para dos con velas

-Guao esto si que es bonito-dijo Tonks encantada

-Bien señores que les apetece cenar?-preguntó el camarero

-Que nos recomienda?

-Pues tenemos una pasta a la italiana con champiñones crema de leche y queso, es una especialidad del chef Jackson

-Bien creo que yo probaré la pasta-dijo Tonks mientras se acomodaba en la silla con ayuda de Remus

-Muye bien, y usted señor?

-Yo también por favor

-De acuerdo, en aproximadamente media hora les traeremos su pedido, por ahora disfruten de la velada-y salió de ahí dejando a Remus y Tonks charlando animadamente, no habian pasado 2 minutos cuando llego otro camarero, este con piel pálida y cabello negro y largo con una botella de vino

-Gustan una botella de vino? Es la mejor de toda Inglaterra

-Claro-contesto Tonks al instante, el camarero les dejó el vino y dos copas

-Algo mas que necesiten?

-Un poco de agua por favor-agregó Remus

-En seguida señor-y como el anterior salió por la puerta y reapareció a los segundos con una jarra de agua y dos vasos con hielo-si necesitan algo más no duden en llamar-y volvió a salir

Remus y Tonks se la pasaron platicando alegremente durante la media hora que esperaron por su comida, cada minuto que pasaba ambos disfrutaban cada vez más la compañía del otro. Una vez llegó la comida pudieron comprobar que de verdad era una delicia esa pasta, algo increíblemente delicioso y cuando todo parecía ser insuperable empezó a sonar una suave melodía tocadas por un arpa y un violín. Remus que había estado analizando toda la situación al final logró comprender

-_Supongo que si Harry se tomó tantas molestias para que yo disfrutara pues supongo que tengo derecho a darme una oportunidad-_y con este pensamiento se paró de la silla y le tendió su mano a Tonks

-Te gustaría bailar?

-Me encantaría rems-tomó su mano y se levanto, justo en ese momento llegaron los meseros ``por casualidad´´ y retiraron la mesa para darles más espacio para bailar. Una vez con suficiente espacio Remus colocó sus manos en la cintura de Tonks y esta coloco las suyas en el cuello del hombre

-Fase 5 lista-se oyó que decía una persona pero ni Remus ni Tonks prestaron atención a este hecho

-Realmente estás hermosa esta noche-dijo Remus encantado por lo hermosa que se veía Tonks con ese vestido azul marino oscuro abrillantado

-Te lo agradezco rems-continuaron bailando muy juntos hasta que Remus se decidió, detuvo su danza y miro a Tonks fijamente a los ojos-que ocurre?

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón, estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles así que no veo razón para no poder disfrutar un poco nuestras vidas, te amo Tonks y lo sabes-y sin darle chance de nada Remus atrapó los labios de la bruja con los suyos propios besándola con ternura y amor

-Yo también te amo rems-contesto ella una vez se separaron-no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Yo también estoy muy feliz-se volvieron a besar y decidieron salir del restaurant. Por alguna extraña razón ambos sintieron que no habría necesidad de pagar la cuenta y no estaban equivocados ya que los meseros, músicos y el que parecía ser el chef los despidieron en la puerta con grandes sonrisas. Una vez se fue la pareja las 5 personas se vieron mutuamente, sonrieron y el que era el chef declaró

-Fase 6 lista, misión completa, _finite totalum-_automáticamente volvieron a sus formas originales

-Vaya Harry ese hechizo es muy bueno, no cambiamos de aspecto en toda la noche-dijo el pelirrojo desanudando la corbata que traía puesta

-Que te puedo decir Ron, un hechizo poderoso usado por una varita poderosa y un mago poderoso es una gran combinación-contesto sonriente el ojiverde

-Bueno ahora lo importante es que tenemos tiempo para hacer apuestas-dijo Sirius

-A que te refieres canuto?-interrogó la rubia

-Pues que podemos apostar de cuando será que nos dirán acerca de lo suyo

-Sirius tiene razón, es hora de apuestas-agrego Ron con energía-yo apuesto a que no nos lo dirás sino hasta que terminemos el año en Hogwarts o hasta que Remus deje embarazada a Tonks-agregó en broma recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de c/u de los presentes-auch eso duele

-Pues eso te ganas por tus chistes de mal gusto Ronald-dijo la castaña al momento de posarse junto a su novio

-Pues yo pienso que mi papá no nos lo querrá decir pero Tonks lo convencerá y nos lo dirán mañana unos minutos antes de partir en el expreso a Hogwarts-agregó Harry con seguridad

-Pues yo concuerdo contigo-dijo Luna posándose a la izquierda de este

-Yo también-dijo Hermione que ya se encontraba a su derecha

-Pues yo concuerdo con Ron-dijo Sirius situándose a la derecha de Ron

-Oye si estabas de acuerdo conmigo por que me golpeaste?-preguntó el pelirrojo con tono indignado

-Es que se veía muy gracioso hacerlo

-Bueno chicos ya establecimos quien está del lado de quien ahora establezcamos que apostaremos

-De acuerdo Harry, si nosotros ganamos tu y Hermione tendrán que dormir en habitaciones separadas, es decir tu duermes en la habitación de los P.A y Hermione en su habitación de prefecta, en cuanto a ti mi lunita tendrás que permanecer pegada a mi durante una semana

-Es una amenaza o una promesa?

-Como prefieras

-Ok, ya entendimos-interrumpió Harry-ahora si nosotros ganamos tu Ron deberás leerte TOOOODO el libro de ``historia de Hogwarts´´ y en cuanto a Sirius vivirás una semana al total estilo muggle

-QUE?-preguntaron los dos al unísono

-Lo que oyeron, es un justo trato considerando lo que pasará si ustedes ganan, hecho?-y le extendió la mano a Ron

-De acuerdo, hecho-y se dieron la mano sellando la apuesta

-Será mejor que estés preparado Weasley

-Ya quisieras Potter

-Bueno chicos, ya es suficiente, volvamos a la casa-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su novio

-De acuerdo vamos-y los 5 se desaparecieron y reaparecieron c/u en sus respectivas habitaciones

-No temes que puedas equivocarte esta vez Harry?-preguntó la castaña mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse su pijama

-Descuida amor, no me hubiera arriesgado así de no haber estado seguro de mi decisión

-Más te vale ya que no quiero pasar una semana sin dormir contigo

-Yo tampoco amor pero ya veras que tengo razón

-De acuerdo-se quitaron sus ropas y después de que Harry besara cada esquina del cuerpo de Hermione y se terminaran entregando el uno al otro, se fueron a acostar abrazados como siempre

Hermione se despertó por primera vez en mucho tiempo antes que Harry, lo vio tan relajado que no pudo hacer más que sonreír ya que al fin Harry estaba disfrutando de la vida y parte del crédito se lo llevaba ella por ser su novia y futura esposa. Después de unos minutos de acariciarle suavemente el rostro el muchacho despertó

-Buenos días hermosa-dijo al momento de atraerla más hacia él y besarla con dulzura y amor

-Buenos días amor, veo que dormiste bien

-Desde que estás conmigo eso es lo único que puedo hacer-y la volvió a besar

-Bueno vamos a arreglarnos mira que hoy volvemos a Hogwarts

-De acuerdo vamos-se dirigieron ambos al baño y compartieron la tina. A las 9:30 AM ya Harry y Hermione estaban totalmente listos pero había un ligero problema

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOON-gritó Hermione-DATE PRISA EN BAÑARTE O NO LLEGAREMOS

-Vaya pero que genio se trae por las mañanas-dijo el pelirrojo mientras que tenia la toalla en el cuello se dirigió al baño-no quiero saber como se la aguantará Harry cuando se casen-y a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él pudo sentir la mirada asesina que le enviaba el ojiverde, así que se metió con rapidez en el baño

-Dios a veces es insufrible, juro que si no llegamos por su culpa se las verá conmigo-dijo la castaña claramente enojada

-Vamos Mione no te preocupes por eso, sabes como es Ron-le dijo su novio desde atrás mientras le besaba el cuello

-Jovencito más te vale que controles esas hormonas a menos que quieras buscar problemas antes de tiempo-le dijo su padrino Sirius que bajaba por las escaleras

-Por favor Sirius no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo le estoy dando unos besos y ya-contesto el ojiverde sin apartarse de Hermione

-Si claro, y como yo no se que de esos besos a la cama solo hay dos pasos….

-SIRIUS-grito Tonks que venia de la planta de arriba-por favor sabes que ellos ya no son niños y son lo suficiente maduros como para saber lo que deben o no hacer

-Si claro prima como digas, pero igual hablo en serio Harry, mucho cuidado con lo que haces

-Dios sacúdete las pulgas Sirius-contesto Harry provocando la risa de todos los presentes incluido el mismo Black

-Bueno, bueno ya es suficiente tenemos que llevarlos a tomar su tren, están listos?-preguntó Remus que se encontraba ``casualmente´´ muy pegado a Tonks

-Nosotros si-dijo Hermione-pero Ron todavía se está bañando y Luna ya debe de estar por bajar

-Ya estoy lista-dijo la rubia que justamente venia bajando

-Bueno ahora solo toca esperar a Ron-dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá con su chica sobre sus piernas

-Te juro que si no llegamos a tiempo y por su culpa McGonagall nos regaña o castiga le irá muy mal-agrego ella aún muy molesta

-Vamos hermosa no te preocupes por eso, hoy el tren sale a las 12:30 y son las 10:30 saliendo a las 11:00 tendremos suficiente tiempo para llegar al tren

-Esta bien pero igual me molesta que se demore tanto

Esperaron a Ron durante media hora y a las 11:05 ya estaban saliendo rumbo a la estación del tren. El trayecto se hizo eterno para dos adultos en especial que viajaban en la parte de delante de la camioneta de Remus, Tonks le lanzaba miradas significativas a Remus y este le contestaba. Llegaron a la estación a las 12:00 donde el resto de la familia Weasley ya se encontraba esperándolos, los chicos subieron sus cosas al vagón y fueron a despedirse

-Bueno hijo, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa me escribes y por lo que mas quieras no te metas en problemas-lo ultimo Remus lo dijo con tono dramático ya que sabia que eso era pedir mucho

-Claro pa tendré cuidado, sí te escribiré cada semana y en cuanto a no meterme en problemas tu sabes muy bien que yo no me meto en problemas, ellos me encuentran

-Si lo sé hijo pero vale la pena soñar-y seguidamente lo abrazó-te quiero hijo

-Yo también pa-dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo

Mientras tanto Ronald Weasley era asfixiado…. Digo abrazado por su madre

-Oh mi Ronnie, me hiciste mucha falta hijo-dijo partiéndole la columna…. Perdón abrazándolo

-M…. Ma…. Mamá…. Me…. As…. Asfixias…..-y al fin Molly lo soltó

-Oh Ronnie te extrañamos tanto

-Huy bebecito nos hiciste tanta falta-se burlaron los gemelos

-Muéranse par de bobos-dijo él una vez se libró de su madre-que hay Gin?-preguntó a su hermana

-Hola Ron, que tal la pasaste?-preguntó después de abrazar a su hermano

-Muy bien, con altos y bajos pero todo resultó perfecto

Estuvieron con sus familias otros minutos y al fin cuando solo quedaban 5 minutos para abordar Tonks le lanzo una última mirada a Remus y este asintió

-Harry hay algo importante que debemos decirte-le dijo Tonks al muchacho giñándole un ojo sin que Remus la viera

-Que ocurre?-dijo fingiendo no saber nada

-Pues lo que pasa hijo es que Tonks y yo hemos decidido tener una relación más profunda que la amistad

-Papá, tengo 16 y tengo novia, si lo que me quieres decir es que tu y Tonks están saliendo no me queda mas que decir FELICIDADES-y los abrazo a los dos

-Te dije que era un chico muy listo-dijo Tonks a Remus

-Dijiste que yo era tonto?-cuestiono Harry a su padre

-No hijo, claro que no, nunca…. Yo solo dije que…. O mira el tren va a salir será mejor que te vayas-dijo zafándose de esa

-Esta la pagarás-y finalmente subió al tren y este unos segundos después emprendió su marcha. Llego al vagón donde se encontraban sus amigos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y antes de que dijera algo Ron hablo

-Hermione dame el libro de una vez

La castaña con una gran sonrisa cumplió con lo que le pidió el pelirrojo y este de mala gana comenzó a leer, Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y esta se paró de donde estaba y se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio recostándose de su pecho mientras él le daba leves besos en su cabello y nuca y le acariciaba la cintura

El viaje parecía que iba a ser de lo más normal, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville y Draco estaban muy tranquilos hablando de lo que hicieron los días de navidad hasta que de repente sintieron como el tren se paró bruscamente provocando que Hermione casi cayera al suelo de no ser por los reflejos de su novio que la sujetó justo antes de caer

-Pero que diablos fue eso?-preguntó el rubio una vez se incorporaron

-No lo se pero no debe de ser bueno-dijo Neville

-Iré a investigar, Neville cuida a Mione

-Ni hablar yo voy contigo Harry-dijo la castaña acercándose a él

-Mione porfa esto puede ser peligroso, te pido que te quedes aquí ya que no quiero que te arriesgues, por favor hazme caso

-Pero….

-Descuida Hermione yo iré con él-dijo Malfoy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña

-De acuerdo pero tengan cuidado

-Claro hermosa-le dio un leve beso y salió del compartimiento junto con Malfoy con varita en mano-que crees que nos haya detenido?

-No lo se Harry pero me parece muy sospechoso

-A mi también-y justo es ese instante el tren se sacudió violentamente y por las ventanas lograron verlos, mortifagos y dementores batiéndose en duelo contra profesores y Aurores que estaban sobre el tren-maldita sea no puede ser, ahora los dementores están de parte de Voldemort

-No me sorprende que tantos mortifagos hayan logrado escapar de Azkaban-continuaron caminando por el pasillo bajo varias miradas de estudiantes curiosos

-Creo que tendremos que salir-dijo Harry al ver al montón de mortifagos y dementores acercarse para continuar con su ataque

-Estas loco Harry, nos matarán

-De acuerdo tu quédate yo voy-contesto y cerro fuertemente los ojos para reaparecerse encima del tren y justo antes de hacerlo sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando abrió los ojos efectivamente estaba sobre el tren y Malfoy a su lado

-Le prometí que te cuidaría

-Vamos entonces-y empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra los mortifagos, estos los superaban en número pero Harry y Draco realmente eran muy buenos en duelo y se complementaban al luchar. Cuando c/u ya se había encargado por lo menos de 15 mortifagos aparecieron ante ellos Bellatrix, Lucius y Colagusano

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí?-dijo Lucius mirándolos con asco

-Pero si son Potter y tu querido hijo Lucius-contesto Bellatrix

-Ese malcriado no es mi hijo, es un traidor

-Y con mucho orgullo-dijo Draco lleno de ira al ver a su padre pero después de todo se habian jugado de Azkaban

-Colagusano-dijo Harry amenazantemente-maldito traidor-fue a atacarlo pero Draco le detuvo

-Tranquilo Harry, muertos no nos servirán de mucho

-De acuerdo derrotémosles

-Críos insolentes, de verdad creen tener oportunidad contra nosotros?-cuestiono Malfoy. Comenzaron una fuerte guerra de hechizos, Draco se encargaba de su padre y Harry tanto de Bellatrix como de Colagusano

-Esta vez Potter no te salvará de tu muerte Draco

-No necesito que me salve ya que acabaré contigo

-Tonto mocoso, _crucio-_la maldición rozo muy de cerca a Draco pero no impacto

-Deberías buscarte una mejor maldición esa ya esta muy gastada, que te parece esta? _Sectumsempra-_esta vez el hechizo si impactó en su objetivo produciéndole a Lucius cortes en el cuerpo, muy profundos y sangrantes

-Maldito traidor como te atreves a hacerle eso a tu padre? _Avada keda…._

_-_Tu batalla es conmigo Bela, _crucio-_la maldición impactó en el cuerpo de la mortifaga y esta empezó a retorcerse y gritar del dolor-gracias por los consejos Bela, ahora vamos contigo Colagusano

-Maldito seas Potter, _avada kedavra-_Harry esquivó con gran facilidad la maldición y esta en vez de matarlo a él acabó con la misma Bellatrix

-Vaya que eres tonto Colagusano, acabas de acabar con la mejor de las seguidoras de tu amo

-Esta me las pagaras-continuaron por un minuto más batallando hasta que Harry se hartó

-Ya es suficiente Peter, _fiendfyreprision-_de la varita de Harry salieron lazos de fuego que encarcelaron a Peter y cada vez que este se movía la jaula se hacia más pequeña quemándolo gravemente-es inútil entre más te muevas más te dolerá

-Puede que me hayas derrotado a mi Potter pero el señor oscuro te destruirá y te hará sufrir, y comenzará por quitarte a esa rastrera sangre sucia

-Maldito, _cruci…._

_-_Ya es suficiente muchacho-dijo la voz de Alastor Moody detrás de él

-Moody, yo…. La maldición….

-Descuida Potter no te enviaremos a Azkaban por haber usado la maldición tortura en la más grande seguidora de Voldemort pero no vale la pena que tortures a Colagusano, no es más que un inútil

-Lo se, les dejaré el resto a ustedes

-De acuerdo vuelve dentro, nosotros….-pero en ese instante divisaron a una gran cantidad de dementores acercándose a ellos-malditas bestias son más de los que cuidaban a Azkaban, como es que logró obtener tantos? Esto será muy difícil

-Yo les ayudaré, mi patronus les será de utilidad

-De acuerdo Potter tú encárgate de cuantos puedas

Harry se colocó en posición y gracias al collar que le había regalado Hermione para navidad el cual apretó con fuerza y de este salió un fuerte resplandor blanco pudo recordar fácilmente sus mejores momentos y uno en especifico salió a flote, el recuerdo de su primera vez con Hermione, cuando le propuso matrimonio, cuando se entregaron el uno al otro, ese recuerdo lo llenó de felicidad y grito con fuerza

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM-_y algo curioso ocurrió, Harry esperaba ver a su ciervo salir de su varita pero en vez de salir uno salieron 4 grandes ciervos y un poderoso fénix, todos enormes y plateados. Harry no lograba entender como había logrado conjurar a más de un patronus pero recordó que desde que tenía el poder de los 4 grandes dentro de él pues no había usado el patronus, los 5 animales comenzaron a brillar fuertemente y en un dos por tres estaban acabando con cuanto dementor se les atravesaba logrando así que el expreso de Hogwarts estuviera libre de intrusos

-Vaya muchacho si que eres bueno, dudo que tengas que hacer algún examen para entrar en la academia de Aurores-le dijo Moody palmeándole la espalda y yendo junto a los demás Aurores para llevarse a todos los mortifagos aturdidos

-Vaya amigo eso si que fue bueno, de verdad que los dejaste espantados-le dijo Draco una vez llego junto a él pero lo notó sumamente pálido-Harry estas bien?-pero como toda respuesta Harry solo cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Malfoy que lo sujetó justo antes de que se diera contra el metal del tren-Potter más te vale que estés vivo ya que si mueres Hermione me destruirá-bromeo el rubio mientras se pasaba por los hombros uno de los brazos de Harry y lo llevaba con los Aurores

….

Harry despertó pesadamente, se sentía súper agotado. Abrió los ojos y los cerró instantáneamente por culpa del gran resplandor del día, los volvió a abrir y soportó el dolor que le causaba la luz solar, tanteo buscando sus gafas y cuando las tomo y se las puso una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su boca al ver que se encontraba en la enfermería

-_Nunca te salvas de estar aquí o si Potter?-_se dijo a si mismo mentalmente

-Vaya Potter veo que al fin despertaste-dijo la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts-he de admitir que me sentía extrañada de no haber recibido una visita tuya hace unos meses

-Pues que le puedo decir, no puedo mantenerme muy alejado de este lugar por mucho tiempo

-Si ya me doy cuenta, como se siente señor Potter?

-Algo agotado pero bien

-Pues no es para menos crear 5 patronus tan poderosos es algo que dejaría a cualquiera en un coma absoluto

-Supongo que tiene razón, cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Lleva 3 días

-QUEEEEE? COMO QUE 3 DÍAS? ME VOYA A ATRASAR CON MIS DEBERES-dijo todo alterado

-Vaya si no te estuviera viendo ahora mismo diría que eres Hermione-dijo una voz desde la entrada de la enfermería

-Señor Weasley le dije que no entrará

-Pero quería ver a mi amigo

-Ustedes dos si que son inseparables, bueno Potter te quedarás hoy hasta la noche y si veo que estás bien te dejaré regresar a tu sala común

-Como ordene señora Pomfrey

-Bien los dejare hablar con tranquilidad pero no se tarde mucho señor Weasley, el señor Potter necesita descansar

-Si claro no hay problema-contesto el pelirrojo y una vez se fue la señora Pomfrey suspiró aliviado-pensé que no se iría, como te sientes hermano?

-Bien, un poco cansado pero bien

-Y no es para menos, Draco me dijo que estuviste increíble peleando contra mortifagos y dementores

-Si que fue agotador, por cierto y Mione?

-Viendo su clase de aritmancia, tuvimos que obligarla no quería abandonarte, es más sin que la señora Pomfrey lo sepa ha estado viniendo y durmiendo aquí a tu lado, estuvo muy preocupada

-Vaya, no quería asustarla, por cierto debo hablar algo contigo Ron

-Si que pasa?

-Pues que Colagusano me dijo cuando lo derroté que Voldemort se encargaría de hacerme sufrir y comenzaría eliminando a Mione

-Vaya viejo, que desalmado es

-Lo se, pero me hizo tomar una decisión

-Ah si, y esa cual es?

-Debo alejar a Mione

-Oh diablos otra vez con eso?

-Ron no lo entiendes esta corriendo demasiado peligro a mi lado, entre más cerca esté de mi más daño le haré y eso jamás me lo permitiré

-Ahora veo que Hermione es la bruja mas lista que existe en todo el planeta

-Por que lo dices?

-Porque cuando Draco nos contó lo de la batalla y lo de Colagusano Hermione dijo que tú querrías alejarla de ti y mírate, casualmente lo estás haciendo

-O sea que ya sabias lo de Peter?

-Pues si pero quería comprobar que me lo dijeras tu mismo

-Bueno como sea el punto de todo esto es que Mione corre mucho peligro a mi lado y aunque la ame….

-Estas seguro de eso?-le interrogo el pelirrojo poniéndose serio

-Seguro de que?

-De que la amas?

-Pues claro que si con cada fibra de mi corazón

-Pues entonces por que no respetas sus deseos Harry? Es que no entiendes que esa chica podría matar y comer del muerto por ti, y que sin importar cuanto la quieras alejar ella no te lo permitirá, Harry ella quiere estar contigo para apoyarte, quiere ser esa que este contigo en la batalla final, a tu lado, no crees que debes dejar que ella tome sus propias decisiones?

-Pero es que….

-Pero nada Harry, ella estará a tu lado así la ignores, además crees que quien-tu-sabes no sabe ya lo que sientes por ella? Él no es tonto Harry, así que quieras o no Hermione estará a tu lado, ahora depende de ti que este como tu amiga o como tu prometida

Harry meditó unos segundos las palabras de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón, Hermione no lo iba abandonar aunque él así lo deseara ya que se lo había dicho en una ocasión y el sabía que era verdad, podía querer tratar de protegerla pero ella haría caso omiso así que lo mejor sería estar con ella y poder disfrutar y prepararse juntos

-Tienes razón Ron, ella hace tiempo que tomo su decisión de acompañarme y la respetaré, de igual manera estará conmigo

-Ese es el Harry que tanto quiero y me irrita

-Bueno supongo que ya te vas no?

-Pues si tu quieres sí pero yo no tengo prisa

-Bueno en ese caso cuéntame que pasó mientras estuve inconsciente y además como resultó todo con Luna y su aniversario

-Ah pues te diré que fue todo espectacular, lo que paso fue lo siguiente….

**Flashback**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la enfermería haciéndole compañía a Harry hasta que la señora Pomfrey llegó

-Muy bien señor Weasley y señorita Granger, será mejor que dejen al señor Potter descansar, su núcleo mágico quedó exhausto después de crear 5 patronus por lo cual necesitará descansar unos días

-Pero se recuperará no?-preguntó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la preocupación del estado de su novio

-Claro que lo hará querida, no tiene por que preocuparse, el señor Potter es un hechicero único y solo necesitará descansar para recobrar energías así que ustedes váyanse por ahora

-De acuerdo señora Pomfrey y gracias

-No hay por que

Y los muchachos salieron de la enfermería rumbo a la sala común

-Bueno aunque sea estará bien-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de subirle el animo a su amiga

-Si-contestó débilmente

-Vamos herms estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte

-Como dices eso Ronald, Harry es mi novio y prometido además de mi mejor amigo y si lo pierdo o le pasa algo grave yo….-y rompió en el llanto en los brazos de su amigo

-Descuida herms, todo estará bien ya lo verás, Harry es demasiado fuerte como para que esto le afecte

-Debí haber ido con él Ron, debí acompañarlo contra los mortifagos y los dementores

-No Hermione no debiste, si hubieras ido Harry se hubiese concentrado en protegerte y tal vez no todo hubiese salido como salió-Hermione se relajó un poco y calmo su llanto

-Supongo que no hago más que estorbarle, no me explico como es que Harry me quiere tanto

-Es porque tu lo ves como una persona común y corriente a diferencia de todas las demás

-A que te refieres?

-Ah ver Hermione tu eres la lista, piensa un poco. Alguna vez has pensado en Harry como el chico de la profecía, o te ha importado su fortuna o su fama?

-Pues claro que no

-Ahí tienes, Harry te quiere por tratarlo como a una persona normal lo cual es lo que él siempre ha querido

-Pero sigo pensando que para Harry no soy más que un estorbo

-Tonterías herms, oye quieres que te cuente algo que me dijo Draco de cuando Harry derrotó a los dementores?

-De acuerdo

-Él creo a tantos patronus gracias a ti

-Que?

-Pues si, Draco me dijo que antes de conjurar el patronus Harry apretó con fuerza el collar que le regalaste para navidad y este brilló y creo que fue gracias a esto que pudo hacer tantos patronus tan fuertes. No debes pensar que eres un estorbo para Harry ya que tú eres su fuerza

-Realmente piensas eso?

-No lo pienso, lo sé

-Gracias Ron-dijo la castaña abrazándolo

-No hay por que herms

-Bueno mientras Harry descansa en la enfermería deberíamos aprovechar mañana en la tarde de arreglar todo para tu aniversario no crees?

-Si tienes razón, creo que esta vez si que la sorprenderé

-Ya veras que si Ron-y sin más los dos chicos se fueron rumbo a la sala común para descansar aunque Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir sin estar con Harry tomó la capa de invisibilidad de este y se fue a la enfermería para dormir con él. A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se encontraron en el gran comedor

-Donde estaba Hermione, llevaba rato buscándote

-Perdona Ron es que…. Pues

-Dormiste en la enfermería con Harry no es así?-y la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente-vamos herm te conozco demasiado bien como para saber lo que haces o no

-Bueno si me atrapaste pero igual no se te olvide después de clases hoy vamos al lago para planear todo

-Como ordenes jefa-y en ese instante la hermosa rubia de Ravenclaw entró en el gran comedor-con tu permiso debo besar a alguien y no eres tu-le dijo en broma y se fue directo a besar a su novia-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO AMOR-le dijo mientras la abrazaba y luego la besaba

-Oh Ronnie no lo olvidaste, feliz aniversario-y lo besó ella a él

-Bueno Luna de mis ojos hoy te espero a las 9 en el lago negro

-De acuerdo Ronald-y se despidió de él con un fugaz beso

Las clases de ese día parecían eternas para el pelirrojo, entre más rápido deseara que terminara el día con más lentitud pasaba este, hasta las 2:30 cuando Hermione y él al fin eran libres

-Por fin, hoy sentí como si las clases no acabarían nunca

-Que exagerado Ron, además sentiste el día lento ya que todo lo que hacías era ver tu reloj de muñeca

-En fin ya estamos libres de clases por lo tanto vamos para que me ayudes con la sorpresa para mi Luna

-De acuerdo Ron pongamos manos a la obra-y se dirigieron al lago para preparar todo para el aniversario del pelirrojo con la rubia. Pasaron 2 horas colocando hechizos musicales, las velas, manteles, flores, congelando el lago y preparando la cena mágica pero al final lo lograron

-Vaya si que quedó bien

-Te dije que todo saldría bien Ron

-De verdad te lo agradezco Hermione, eres única, créeme que Harry tiene suerte de tenerte con él

-Yo dudo eso, siempre a la hora de una batalla termino estorbándole

-Que no digas eso Hermione

-Pero es cierto, siempre que acompaño a Harry a alguna de sus aventuras termino estorbándole, además por que más por que otra razón quiere que no este en la batalla? No quiere que esté ahí porque sabe que seré un estorbo para él-dijo ella al borde del llanto

-Hermione no digas eso que no es verdad-agregó su amigo abrazándola-en primer año quien fue la que nos salvo del lazo del diablo? Quien ayudó a Harry a llegar hasta la piedra? Quien fue petrificada solo para probar que Harry no era el heredero de Slytherin? Gracias a que respuesta en una hoja Harry y yo llegamos a la cámara? Quien apoyó a Harry en tercero aún cuando discutieron? Quien fue la única que creyó en él en cuarto? Quien fue la que casi murió en el departamento de misterios solo para estar con él? Dímelo Hermione quien hizo todo eso?

-Fui yo-contesto la chica mientras su llanto se serenaba

-Exacto Hermione, tú lo hiciste, tú siempre has estado para él y se que siempre lo estarás así que por el amor de Harry a ti deja de pensar que solo le estorbas ya que si no fuera por ti ni él ni yo hubiéramos llegado a ninguna parte-el comentario de chico provoco que la castaña sonriera y se limpiara las lagrimas

-Gracias Ron, aprecio mucho lo que dijiste, te quiero mucho

-Para eso estamos los amigos herms para apoyarnos y yo también te quiero-y antes de que el chico se diera cuenta Hermione le dio un leve beso en la mejilla provocando un rotundo coloramiento por parte del chico

-Que te ocurre?

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me des esa clase de demostraciones de afecto a mí

-Pues eres mi amigo y no hay problema con que lo haga o si?

-Claro que no herms, además entiendo que lo hagas ya que soy irresistible, debe ser una lastima para ti que yo ya tenga dueño-dijo con tono creído

-Eres incorregible Ronald, en fin vamos para que te cambies, son las 5:30 tienes tiempo de sobra para arreglarte y no se te olvide el regalo-ante esto ultimo la cara del pelirrojo se puso blanca como la nieve-que ocurre?-pregunto pasándole la mano frente a los ojos-oh dios…. No me digas que olvidaste el regalo? Ronald que descuidado eres

-Pero…. La cena…. Yo…. Creí

-Ronald la cena es una cosa pero igual no puedes olvidar el regalo aunque sea un pequeño detalle, que harías sin mi realmente?

-No lo se, pero en fin lo del regalo pues ya resolveré pero ahora que recuerdo Harry no me dijo que te hubiese comprado nada para su aniversario

Hermione meditó muy bien su respuesta ya que la noche que había compartido con Harry había sido mas que un regalo, pensó detalladamente que contestar hasta que se fijo en su dedo donde yacía su anillo de compromiso, se quedo viéndolo embelesada y no se dio cuenta que Ron la miraba interrogante y cuando noto que ella mantenía su vista fija en su dedo también vio el anillo

-Ah claro el anillo de compromiso, supongo que ese fue el regalo-dijo él sacando a Hermione de su mar de pensamientos

-Ah, eh si ese fue-contesto un poco sonrojada

-De acuerdo pues…. Ay no se que le pueda dar si tan solo supiera que demonios es un Nargle no estaría en esta situación

-Como sea Ron por ahora no hay más que yo pueda hacer así que me retiro

-Y tu a donde vas?

-Pues voy a la biblioteca-dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-De acuerdo, si Harry despierta avísame-agrego el pelirrojo para hacer ver que sabia que iría a ver a Harry a la enfermería

-Quien dijo….?-y ante la mirada de Ron suspiro derrotada y agregó-de acuerdo te avisaré si despierta-y sin vacilar fue camino a el castillo y posteriormente a la enfermería para cuidar se su novio

Ron por su parte se fue a su habitación para poder pensar en que darle a su novia y no fue hasta las 7 que decidió pedirle su consejo a Draco. Bajo a toda velocidad por los pasillos hasta que se lo encontró hablando con Neville

-…. Y si cortas las hojas de esta planta de estas saldrá un jugo verdoso que si lo ingieres tendrías una muerte instantánea

-Vaya Neville si que sabes acerca de esto-dijo Draco ante lo comentado por Neville

-Pues si yo…. Hola Ron-dijo Neville al ver a su amigo pelirrojo llegar

-Hola Neville, hola Draco-dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

-Que te traes Ron, por que tan agitado? Insultaste a Harry frente a Hermione o peor al revés?

-No sea tonto hurón, soy bobo pero no suicida y la verdad te estaba buscando pero viendo que también está Neville supongo que con los dos mi problema debe ser mas fácil de solucionar

-Haber comadreja que es lo que ocurre-y cuando Ron estuvo apunto de contestar Draco pareció recordar algo-Neville que día es hoy?

-8 de Enero, por que?-y como toda contestación Draco se limito a sonreírle burlonamente a Ron

-Que diablos te pico hurón?

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, mi pequeño Weasley, olvidaste el regalo de Luna o me equivoco?

Ron se coloro bruscamente y asintió

-Vaya Ron que lio? Y hoy es tu aniversario verdad-el pelirrojo volvió a asentir-pues que piensas hacer?

-Lo que piensa hacer es pedirnos algo que le pueda dar a Luna Neville, viejo eres un poco lento

-Oye….

-Chicos me ayudaran con mi problema o no?

-Ven Weasley, es hora de que conozcas lo bueno de ser un Malfoy-y siguieron a Malfoy que los estaba guiando hacia las mazmorras para posteriormente ir a la sala común de Slytherin-los demás están cenando así que tenemos unos minutos disponibles-siguieron a Draco hasta que al fin llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin-bienvenidos

-Vaya esta justo como la recordaba-dijo Ron inconscientemente

-Que? Como que la recordabas?-preguntó Draco mirándolo interrogante

-Ehm, pues yo….

-Eran ustedes…. Hace 4 años no es así?

-Pues si

-Siempre me pregunté que rayos estaba mal con ustedes oh bueno con Crabbe y Goyle ese día, y Hermione también participo? Ya que no note a nadie más extraño ese día

-Pues no porque ella…. Tuvo un…. Inconveniente

-En fin síganme y les mostraré mi habitación-ambos lo siguieron y después de subir por unas escaleras en zigzag llegaron a la habitación de los varones de 6to y por consiguiente la de Draco. Al entrar notaron un cierto parentesco con la de Gryffindor ya que estaban 5 camas ordenadas en círculo alrededor del calefactor c/u con su mesa de noche al lado, las diferencias eran más que todo el color de las cortinas y sabanas ya que en vez de ser escarlata con bordes dorados eran verde con bordes plateados

-Vaya, es parecida a la nuestra-dijo Neville admirando la habitación

-Excepto por los colores y esta es más oscura-agregó Ron

-Y que esperabas Weasley estamos bajo el lago negro no se puede ver tanta claridad como se puede hacer desde las habitaciones de Gryffindor

-Bueno lo que sea, con que me vas a ayudar?

-Ah claro-Draco se agacho frente a su cama y empezó a buscar dentro de su baúl hasta que encontró lo que buscaba-aquí esta-exclamo y saco una pequeña caja de oro con incrustaciones de diamante

-Que diantres es esto?

-Esto mi estimado amigo pelirrojo es el secreto del encanto Malfoy-seguidamente abrió la caja y dejo ver un sinfín de collares hechos de oro macizo con diamantes, anillos con rubíes, zafiros entre otros-que les parce esto?

-Pero se puede saber qué diablos es esto?

-Esto es lo que trae el hecho de portar mi maldito apellido

-Vaya Draco esto sí que es conveniente, y me dejaras dárselo a Luna?

-Relájate campeón, puedes llevarte uno pero SOLO UNO así que escoge el que crees que le gustará más

-Bueno no todo podía ser perfecto o sí?-y seguidamente comenzó a ver todo el montón de joyería de Draco hasta que se dejó convencer por un juego de collar y pulseras de oro con esmeraldas-este es perfecto para mi Luna

-Es todo tuyo amigo, pero eso sí que ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto a nadie ya que se los muestro a ustedes por ser mis amigos pero nadie excepto nosotros y Harry debe de saber de esto ya que lo que menos quiero es a un montón de bobos que olvidaron sus regalos y necesitan que el gran Draco Malfoy los saque de un apuro

-Descuida Draco no diré nada

-Bien, eso también va para ti Longbottom

-Yo que dije?-pregunto el moreno que había permanecido callado hasta el momento

-Por ahora nada y será mejor que continúe así

-De acuerdo, bueno chicos yo me voy para arreglarme y esperar a Luna debe de estar todo listo para…. O dios mio la saeta

-Que paso ahora?-preguntó Neville acercándose a él

-Acabo de recordar que no he buscado la saeta para el paseo y no pienso pasearla en mi barredora

-Y como piensas hacer? Harry tiene la saeta en su sala de P.A y solo los P.A pueden entrar en ella

-Pues le pediré a Hermione que me la busque

-Weasley de verdad piensas que Hermione va a abandonar a Harry en la enfermería nada más para buscarte la condenada escoba?

-Pues…. Ok debo reconocer que estoy pidiendo mucho pero que hago ahora, necesito la escoba

-Yo te presto la mía Ron-agregó Neville

-La tuya?

-Sí, mi abuela insistió en que debía comprarme una mejor y con el dinero que tenía ahorrado me la compré

-Y cual tienes?-preguntaron tanto Draco como Ron al mismo tiempo

-Una saeta de fuego

-No inventes, en serio tienes una saeta como la de Harry?

-Exacto, así que qué dices?

-Claro Neville si me la puedes prestar sería fantástico

-De acuerdo vamos por ella-y salieron de las mazmorras para subir las escaleras hasta la sala común de Gryffindor

-Aquí está-exclamo Neville al encontrarla en su baúl al cual le había hecho un hechizo para expandirlo-úsala con cuidado-dijo al momento de entregársela

-Descuida lo haré-contesto el pelirrojo mientras la agarraba

-No la aprietes mucho-agrego Neville sin poder soltarla

-No lo haré-agrego Ron tratando de que Neville soltará la escoba

-Que no reciba golpes

-Claro

-Si llueve la guardas

-Si Neville lo haré-dijo aún forcejeando

-Y por sobre todo….

-CON UN DEMONIO NEVILLE ME VAS A DEJAR LA ESCOBA?-y mientras le echaba un último vistazo a la escoba Neville al fin soltó el mango-gracias

-No hay porque, pero no olvides….-pero ante la mirada asesina de Ron Neville se calló y Ron salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su habitación de prefecto y cambiarse

Eran las 8:15 y Ron bajaba a toda velocidad por los pasillo de Hogwarts para llegar al lago negro, justo cuando llego ahí estaba con un vestido azul cielo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cabello suelto y liso un poco de maquillaje en la cara y una sandalias con tacón bajo blancas, ahí estaba Luna esperándolo

-Hola Ronnie-le dijo su novia acercándose a él para besarlo

-Merlín santo bendiga tu belleza Luna-dijo él un momento antes de que Luna se apoderara de sus labios

-Gracias Ron, tu también estas muy guapo-agregó ella una vez se separaron-que bello se ve el lago por la noche

-No más bello que tu Luna, te gustaría verlo desde el cielo?-le preguntó al momento de extenderle la mano para que se montaran en la escoba

-Me encantaría-le tomo la mano y se posó detrás de él y lo abrazó fuertemente, Ron despego y empezaron a sentir la dulce y fría brisa de la noche rozando y acariciando su piel

Después de una hora de admirar el paisaje que ofrecía Hogwarts por la noche llegaron hasta un árbol blanco que se encontraba en medio del lago en una pequeña superficie de tierra

-Que te parece Lunita?-pregunto el pelirrojo una vez llegaron a tierra

-Es hermoso Ronald, simplemente bello, lo hiciste solo por mi?

-Por ti haría esto y mucho más-dijo mientras la comenzaba a besar-quieres cenar?-señaló a la mesa

-Por supuesto-se acercaron a la mesa y Ron le abrió su silla a Luna, comieron tranquilamente hasta que ambos finalizaron con sus respectivos platos

-Que velada más hermosa la que tuvimos hoy Ronald, de verdad que nunca olvidaré esta noche

-Yo tampoco amor-se acercó a ella le tomó la mano y deposito en ella una caja color verde oscuro-es para ti

-Ron no debiste, toda esta velada en si ha sido perfecta

-Pues yo quiero que esto lo complete-y abrió la caja dejando ver el collar y las pulseras que tenía en su interior

-Oh por dios es precioso Ron, te lo agradezco-y lo besó con ternura mientras se colgaba de su cuello-me ayudas a ponérmelo?-preguntó una vez se separaron

-Claro que si-se posó detrás de la rubia y engancho el collar mientras ella se acomodaba las pulseras

-Yo también te tengo algo especial-dijo la rubia mientras se separaba un poco y sacaba de su pequeño bolsito (si claro cómo no, cuando un bolso es de mujer nunca es pequeño) y saco una no tan pequeña caja roja-espero que te guste

Ron la tomó y la abrió y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, era un uniforme completo, firmado y original de los mismos chuddley cannos

-Mi padre tiene contactos que me ayudaron a conseguirlo, el del guardián sí que es difícil de encontrar-dijo Luna un momento antes de sentir a su novio abrazarla fuertemente

-Luna esto es…. No puedo creer que te tomaras tantas molestias por mí

-Y como no hacerlo si eres mi novio y te amo

-Yo también te amo Luna y no sabes cuánto y de ahora en adelante me esforzaré por hacértelo saber, te demostraré todo mi amor de hoy en adelante, puede que no como Harry y Hermione pero si a nuestra propia manera, te amo Luna-y sin decir más se volvieron a unir en un fuerte beso de pasión y amor mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban, eran el uno para el otro así los demás les pareciera lo contrario. Pasaron minutos besándose apasionadamente hasta que los impulsos de Ron empezaron a ganarle y comenzó a tratar de quitarle el vestido a Luna pero esta se alejo inmediatamente

-Discúlpame Ron pero no estoy lista para esto, yo….

-No digas nada preciosa yo no pienso apresurarte, es más te dije que iríamos despacio y así iremos, tú no te debes sentir presionada

-Eres único Ron

-Igual que tú

Y continuaron besándose bajo las brillantes estrellas en el firmamento y la hermosa luna cubriéndolos con su manto, inclusive paso una estrella fugaz sobre sus cabezas pero ellos estaban muy felices y no la necesitaron ya que se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo que les importaba

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**Bueno aunque sea todo resultó bien al final-dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-Pues sí, todo salió a pedir de boca aunque ahora Harry debo preguntarte algo-dijo poniéndose más serio

-Dime que es-contesto viéndolo a los ojos

-Tú y Hermione ya….?

-Ya que?

-Tú sabes ya lo hicieron?-completo su pregunta un poco avergonzado de estar preguntando eso

-Ehm, pues…. Yo….-pero ante la mirada interrogante de Ron se dio por vencido-por lo que más quieras Ron que Mione no sepa que tú lo sabes o peor aun que no sepa que yo te lo dije

-Claro hermano no hay problema, pero me imagino que se protegieron no? Ya que no quiero tener sobrinos por parte de ustedes tan pronto-bromeo el pelirrojo provocando un gran sonrojamiento por parte de su amigo

-S…. Si Ron, nos…. Protegimos

-Muy bien, eso está mejor pero ahora lo que realmente necesito preguntarte es cuando supieron que era el momento para hacerlo?

-Pues no lo supimos realmente, solo se dio y pues nosotros nos dejamos llevar por el goce y por todo el amor que sentimos

-Entiendo y Harry es normal sentir este deseo de tocarla, tenerla cerca, acariciarla y todo eso?

-Créeme que si Ron y se pondrá cada vez peor

-Vaya pero que consuelo el que me das

-Pues que quieres tú que te diga? A mí me pasó y fue una tortura china máxima

-Pues la que me toca ahora, malditas hormonas no se podían quedar quietas donde están? No, tenían que venir a molestar

-Pues tú tienes tus hormonas así desde cuarto cuando te gustaba Mione

-Ya te he aclarado que no me gustaba sino que la quería proteger

-Vamos Ron somos hermanos y no te pienso recriminar por haber visto en su tiempo a Hermione como algo más que una amiga

-Bueno tal vez si la haya visto como algo más pero siempre supe que ella era para ti y fíjate no me equivoque

-Pues me alegra que no te hayas equivocado ya que sin Mione yo no sabría qué hacer

-Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo Krum ha estado actuando algo raro

-A que te refieres con raro?

-Pues por lo general nos manda a practicar hechizos pero esta vez nos mandó a hacer 4 pergaminos del hechizo…. Bueno no me acuerdo el nombre, así de aburrida fue la clase, además debes cuidarte de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione ya que a pesar de que ella no le responde él sigue tratando de llamar su atención

-Ese tonto es más iluso de lo que pensé, pero no importa ya que yo estoy seguro del amor que me tiene mi Mione a mí y a nadie más que a mí por lo cual se que no debo temer-y justamente en la puerta estaba Hermione que pasó de una sonrisa a una gran sonrisa y de una gran sonrisa a otra más grande aun para luego abalanzarse sobre su novio y cubrirlo de besos

-Harry no sabes cuánto gusto me da verte despierto y aun mas oírte decir eso-dijo la chica sin parar de besarlo

-Señorita Granger pero qué demonios creé usted que hace? No ve que el señor Potter apenas y si salió ileso de su batalla contra los mortifagos y dementores

-Perdóneme señora pomfrey-dijo para seguidamente pararse de la cama o tratar de hacerlo ya que Harry la sujeto por un mano y la sentó justo a su lado

-Descuide señora Pomfrey yo estoy bien y la presencia de Mione me da fuerzas

-Ustedes sí que son irremediables-dijo la enfermera con tono cansado pero sin poder reprimir su sonrisa-pero igual señorita Granger necesito que se retire por unos instantes ya que debo chequearlo y viendo la mejoría que tenga o no lo dejaré ir hoy mismo o si tendrá que esperar otra semana-Hermione se apartó y la señora Pomfrey cerró las cortinas de la cama para examinar a Harry. Unos minutos más tarde ya Harry estaba listo para irse

-Bueno señor Potter debo admitir que está en un estado de salud admirable pero igual cuídese mucho y evite en lo mayor posible el uso de magia sin varita o magia no verbal durante una semana

-Qué? Una semana sin hechizos no verbales ni hechizos sin varita?

-Es lo mejor para usted por ahora Potter, por el momento se puede retirar

Y así Harry salió de la enfermería junto con Ron y Hermione e iban los 3 bromeando y riendo con mucho entusiasmo y alegría pero la cosa es cuanto les durará esa alegría?

**Bueno les digo que tuve que publicar nuevamente el capitulo ya que la vez anterior no se que le paso a la computadora que lo publico todo sin negritas ni cursivas y pues no me gustó como quedo, ahora si me convence un poco más, solo lo hice para que no se vieras desorganizado, en fin ya el 17 lo publiqué espero que les guste, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Y nuevamente llegué yo con un nuevo Cap, les aviso que para navidad pienso hacer otro one-shot pero no sé como exactamente así que estoy abierto a sugerencias ya que así los podré complacer mucho más, les aviso que hay posibilidades de que la publicación de capítulos se tarde un poco (tratare de que eso no suceda) pero pueden estar seguros de que no abandonaré. Bueno espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y por favor no se olviden de comentar, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el Cap**

En el capítulo anterior:

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM-_y algo curioso ocurrió, Harry esperaba ver a su ciervo salir de su varita pero en vez de salir uno salieron 4 grandes ciervos y un poderoso fénix, todos enormes y plateados. Harry no lograba entender como había logrado conjurar a más de un patronus pero recordó que desde que tenía el poder de los 4 grandes dentro de él pues no había usado el patronus, los 5 animales comenzaron a brillar fuertemente y en un dos por tres estaban acabando con cuanto dementor se les atravesaba logrando así que el expreso de Hogwarts estuviera libre de intrusos

* * *

><p>-Bueno señor Potter debo admitir que está en un estado de salud admirable pero igual cuídese mucho y evite en lo mayor posible el uso de magia sin varita o magia no verbal durante una semana<p>

-Qué? Una semana sin hechizos no verbales ni hechizos sin varita?

-Es lo mejor para usted por ahora Potter, por el momento se puede retirar

Y así Harry salió de la enfermería junto con Ron y Hermione e iban los 3 bromeando y riendo con mucho entusiasmo y alegría pero la cosa es cuanto les durará esa alegría?

_Cap 17_

Harry llego esa noche junto a Hermione a su sala común un poco deprimido

-Oh vamos amor no es tan malo-dijo Hermione abrazándolo desde atrás

-Pero es que no poder hacer magia sin varita, ni siquiera no verbal es una tortura para mí

-Lo sé, se que te acostumbraste a hacer magia sin varita y hechizos no verbales pero es por tu bien ya que creaste 5 patronus y eso te debilitó mucho tu núcleo mágico, además es solo una semana

-Igual es un fastidio-contestó él comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación con clara frustración

-Vamos Harry no amarguemos la noche por esto sí? Vamos a disfrutarla-agrego Hermione acercándose a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello

-Mi…. Mione no podemos…. Es Hogwarts…. Las reglas….

-Oh vamos Harry ya has quebrantado casi todas las reglas, una más no te hará daño-y continuo besándolo hasta hacerlo caer al sofá junto con ella y así se acomodó sobre y continuo con su labor

Harry por su parte se sentía encantado ya que era la primera vez que veía a Hermione con tanta iniciativa, pero el momento se vio arruinado por la voz de Henry

-Harry, Hermione no quisiera interrumpirlos pero el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablarte Harry-dijo el cuadro. Hermione y Harry se separaron instantáneamente y se acomodaron sus respectivas prendas las cuales se habian desacomodado

-Vendré más tarde cielo-dijo Harry a su novia

-De eso nada voy contigo y no me digas que no porque me enojaré mucho

-Está bien, ha ti no te puedo negar nada así que vamos-se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la sala común rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Llegaron al fin al despacho y entraron

-Harry, Hermione buenas noches

-Buenas noches profesor-dijo Hermione a su anciano profesor

-Buenas noches Albus, a que se debe tu llamado?

-Pues que Poppy me dijo que habías salido se la enfermería y quería saber cómo estabas

-Pues muy bien Albus gracias, como resultó todo después de que me desmayara?

-Pues gracias a tus patronus todos los dementores que no fueron destruidos por él huyeron y gran parte de los mortifagos fueron atrapados, entre ellos Lucius y Colagusano, como sabrás Bellatrix murió por la maldición de Peter

-Sí recuerdo bien eso, cuantas bajas tuvimos

-Pues murieron 5 Aurores y 12 están en San Mungo, de los mortifagos murieron aparte de Bellatrix otros 2 tenemos aproximadamente a 17 bajo custodia, pero ya eso no tiene importancia lo que importa ahora Harry es que debemos continuar con tu entrenamiento

-Más? Que otra cosa me falta?

-Pues perfeccionar tus patronus ya que no nos podemos arriesgar a que en medio de una batalla los uses y luego te desmayes

-Supongo que tienes razón, vendré los fines de semana para tomar las clases, por cierto Albus te quería preguntar si Luna y Draco también podrían volverse animagos?

-Claro Harry no hay problema, vengan el sábado a verme y les daré la poción, aunque creo que tu no tendrías problemas realizándola, hasta Severus admite que tus habilidades con las pociones son impresionantes

-Si lo sé pero prefiero dejárselo a los expertos en el tema

-Bueno en ese aspecto no puedo contradecirte, bueno supongo que es todo por ahora, seguro que estas bien Harry?

-Si Albus, oh bueno en lo que se podría llamar bien-dijo con claro tono fastidiado

-Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque la señora Pomfrey le prohibió a Harry hacer magia sin varita o hechizos no verbales-agregó Hermione que se había mantenido en silencio

-Ah es por eso? Descuida Harry, solo tómatelo como un descanso de la magia

-Pero es que me acostumbré mucho a usar hechizos sin varita y hechizos no verbales con ella, ahora me sentiré como un squib

-Oh vamos muchacho no es para tanto

-Claro que si Albus-dijo sin perder los estribos-si descuido mi magia eso podría ocasionarme problemas a la hora de la batalla

-No perderás la práctica, cuando estés como nuevo volveremos a entrenar y perfeccionaras tus patronus

-Pero si vuelvo a hacer que aparezcan 5 de nuevo mi núcleo recaerá

-Harry eso es parte de la vida. Cuando comenzamos a caminar nos caíamos y nos dolía pero con el tiempo fuimos resistiendo al dolor y comenzamos a dominarlo hasta el punto de caminar como hoy en día lo hacemos, lo que te pasará con el núcleo será igual ya que te debilitaras al hacerlo pero con el tiempo lograras hacerlo sin desbordar tu núcleo

-De acuerdo Albus, lo haremos a tu manera

-Bueno eso es todo por ahora chicos, descansen

-Igualmente profesor-dijo Hermione despidiéndose del anciano

-Y Harry

-Si?

-Disculpa la interrupción-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa y provoco un brusco sonrojamiento por parte de ambos jóvenes-pueden continuar sin problemas con sus ``deberes´´ pero no se olviden de tener mucho cuidado no quieren cometer un grave error-y se sonrojaron aun más si es posible

-Buenas noches Albus-dijo él rápidamente y salieron a toda velocidad del despacho del hombre. Llegaron a su sala común más rápido que una tornado de fuego y cuando entraron se sonrojaron aún más

-Como es que lo sabe?

-No lo sé Harry, bueno él siempre ha sido muy sabio y todo pero nunca espere que pudiera llegar a saber todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts

-Bueno no por nada es el director

-Supongo que tienes razón pero por ahora acostémonos que estoy agotada-y seguidamente comenzaron a desvestirse pero no se pudieron vestir nuevamente ya que ninguno ni pudo ni quiso resistirse al cuerpo de su pareja y terminaron uniéndose como ya habian hecho antes. El resto de la semana pasó de lo más normal, Harry se reincorporó a sus clases y se había puesto al día y aunque era un gran fastidio para él no había hecho magia sin varita ni hechizos no verbales por todo el resto de esa semana y aun faltaba. Al fin llego el sábado y Harry citó a Luna en los jardines

-Hola Luna-dijo el ojiverde al verla llegar dando sus típicos saltitos

-Hola Harry-contestó la muchacha y le dio su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla-donde están Ronnie y Hermione?

-Pues Mione se tuvo que quedar ayudando a Ron con sus deberes ya que el año siguiente son los EXTASIS y quiere que no dejemos nada para último momento y así tener más tiempo para el estudio

-Bueno supongo que un poco de estudio adicional no hace daño

-Díselo a tu novio, pero en fin Luna te cité aquí para cumplir con tu petición

-Cual petición?

-La de convertirte en animaga

-En serio podre?

-Claro que si, ahora solo debemos encontrarnos con Draco en la entrada del castillo y de ahí iremos a el despacho de Albus

-Oye y por que vinimos a hablar de esto a un lugar tan alejado?

-Porque no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto

-De acuerdo Harry, vamos-y fueron camino a la entrada del castillo donde Draco los estaba esperando

-Vaya pensé que no llegarías, para que me citaste aquí?

-Pues quería saber si te interesaría volverte un animago

-Animago? En serio?

-Si en serio, que dices?

-Claro que sí

-Pues vamos entonces-y fueron los tres en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore donde al llegar este ya los esperaba

-Buenas tardes muchachos, como se encuentran?

-Muy bien señor-Dijo Draco mirando a su anciano profesor

-Hola Albus, hola Severus como estas?

-Que tal Potter? veo que no resististe mucho sin atraer a más gente a tu banda de delincuentes-Bromeo su profesor de pociones

-Si claro como tú no lo hiciste

-Que ocurre señorita Lovegood?-preguntó Albus a ver a Luna muy entretenida con una pequeña planta que tenía

-Es que observaba que esta planta tiene Nargles pero no es un muérdago, eso sí que es raro

-En serio? No me había dado cuenta, a lo mejor es que la planta es muy especial-contesto el anciano. En ese momento Harry y Draco se cuestionaron si el profesor realmente estaba loco o no

-Bueno jóvenes como me imagino les contó el señor Potter que están aquí para hacerse animagos les explicaré el ritual rápidamente-y explico el ritual que en su momento explicó a Ron, Harry y Hermione y que también en alguna ocasión le explicó a Sirius, James, Peter y Severus-entendieron bien lo que harán?-ambos asintieron-bien comencemos

Luna y Draco trazaron los correspondientes círculos alrededor de c/u y Snape les entregó los frascos, los apuntaron con sus varitas y salió el rayo blanco de estas e impactó en las pociones y los jóvenes se las bebieron. Después de dejar caer los frascos una vez hubieran bebido buena parte de estos empezaron los cambios

Luna tenía cabellos blancos muy cortos pegados por todo el cuerpo excepto la espalda donde tenía unos más largos, también había perdido sus manos y en vez de eso tenía patas de caballo o en su cayo de yegua. Sería una yegua blanca

Pero lo que a Harry le intrigo mucho más y también lo partió de la risa fue el hecho de que Draco se había encogido un poco de tamaño, tenia pelo de color marrón oscuro con franjas de color amarillento, seguía teniendo su cara y aun era muy grande pero Harry no tenía duda de que Malfoy era nada más y nada menos que un….

-HURÓN, JAJAJAJAJAJA siempre supimos que lo eras jajajaja-dijo Harry recordando en cuarto cuando el falso Moody lo había convertido en hurón

-Bueno Severus toma nota de sus rasgos y dime como en cuanto tiempo se podrán terminar de transformar

-De acuerdo Albus, pues la señorita Lovegood no será un yegua común y corriente sino que será una alada-y la cara de sorpresa por parte de todos no se hizo esperar-si estoy seguro de ello y pues como ya Potter lo indicó el señor Malfoy será un hurón. Calculó que en aproximadamente un mes y medio o dos meses podrán perfeccionar sus transformaciones, vuelvan a la normalidad-y los muchachos lo hicieron

-Bueno muchachos por ahora eso es todo, practiquen constantemente y los dominaran con facilidad

-Si profesor-dijeron Luna y Draco a la vez

-Bueno pueden retirarse-y los tres salieron del despacho para reunirse con sus amigos. Las burlas de Ron y Hermione por el animal de Draco no se hicieron esperar ya que el que fuera un hurón era un muy cómica casualidad, después de que se burlaran de Draco y de que este le diera a Ron el sobre nombre de ``Moon Dog´´ (perro de la luna XD) al fin dejaron respirar al pobre Slytherin y comenzaron a hacerlo con el pelirrojo que no entendía el chiste del sobre nombre (Moon = Luna)

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mucho contratiempo, Luna y Ron se veían enormemente felices el uno con el otro y ni decir Harry y Hermione ya que la noticia de su futuro matrimonio había corrido por todo Hogwarts por obra y gracia de Lavender y Parvati

Llego el día 26 de Enero y con este el partido contra Hufflepuff y a pesar de que el equipo de Gryffindor tenía la copa asegurada Harry no dejo de exigirles en los entrenamientos. Estaban en los vestuarios cuando Harry decidió darles el típico discurso de capitán

-Bueno muchachos hoy es el gran día, hoy demostraremos quienes mandan en Hogwarts, demostraremos quienes llevaran al colegio a la victoria frente a Durmstrang y frente a Beauxbatons y seremos nosotros los que haremos historia como el mejor equipo de Quidditch jamás visto, están conmigo?

-SIIII-gritaron todos al unísono y salieron rumbo al campo de juego pero Harry fue abordado por Hermione

-No pensabas ir sin mi beso de buena suerte o sí?

-Jamás se me ocurriría-dijo él besándole los labios con dulzura

-Llega a la sala común después de las 12 para tenerte una sorpresa especial

-Con estar contigo es suficiente-la volvió a besar y salió al campo junto a su equipo que estaba esperándolo a las puertas de este. Justo cuando se abrieron las puertas para que salieran pudieron divisar algo totalmente peculiar ya que se suponía que el partido seria contra Hufflepuff no contra Slytherin y estos eran los que se encontraban presentes. Harry se acerco al lugar donde estaban La profesora Hooch, McGonagall y Snape reunidos

-Que ocurre donde están los de Hufflepuff y por que los Slytherin están aquí?

-Eso es lo que estábamos hablando con madame Hooch ya que después de que habláramos entre todos llegamos a la conclusión de que el partido tenía que darse entre las casas con mayor puntuación y estas son Gryffindor y Slytherin-dijo el profesor Snape sin abandonar su tono arrogante de siempre-y seamos honestos Potter los Hufflepuff no habrían tenido oportunidad contra ustedes ya que llevan una ventaja sobre ellos de 650 puntos en cambio sobre mi casa es solamente de 50

-Pero cómo es posible que tengan tantos puntos?

-veras Harry, cuando estuviste inconsciente Slytherin jugó contra Ravenclaw y obtuvo bastantes puntos los cuales son los que los dejan en esa posición y después de mucho hablarlo entre los líderes de todas las casas decidimos que este partido sería mejor así-dijo esta vez McGonagall

-Pues si ustedes lo decidieron no tengo problema-y seguidamente se dirigió al centro del campo y se dio la mano con Draco

-De nuevo frente a frente amigo

-Así es pero de igual manera perderán Draco

-Ya quisieras-y todos se subieron a sus escobas

PD: recuerden en **negrita** diálogos de la comentarista

-**Y ahí están las 15 escobas en el aire, por parte de los leones están el grandioso capitán y buscador Harry Potter, el mejor guardián que se ha visto en siglos Ronald Weasley, los maestros del bate los golpeadores Creevey y los amos de la quaffles Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom -**decía Luna con mucho entusiasmo

-Lovegood recuerde que debe ser imparcial

**-Ay profesora no me reclame porque usted piensa igual que yo-**y la profesora McGonagall no pudo hacer nada más que enrojecer ya que era verdad

**-Por parte de las serpientes están el habilidoso capitán y buscador Draco Malfoy, el guardián Theodore Nutt, los gorilas…. Perdón golpeadores Crabbe y Goyle y los cazadores Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Milisent Bulstrode. Madame Hooch suelta la bludgers seguidas por la snitch dorada, recordemos que el que atrapa la snitch gana 150 puntos para su equipo y se acaba el juego, ahora la quaffle está en el aire y comienza el juego**

**-La tiene Zabini la pasa a Parkinson, Parkinson a Bulstrode ahora Zabini, Parkinson guao que pases, la lanza Zabini el guardián la fue a parar pero Parkinson la pateo en dirección contraria y Slytherin anota el primer gol teniendo el marcador 10-0 a favor de las serpientes, ahora la tiene Weasley la pasa a Longbottom y este a Thomas este va a lanzar pero huy, Crabbe le envía la bludger y pierde la pelota, ahora la tiene Zabini la pasa a Bulstrode, los tres cazadores van a arremeter contra las porterías el guardián va a proteger pero ahora Goyle fue quien lanzo la bludger y le dio en pleno estomago al guardián, será tonto ese mastodonte**

**-**Lovegood….

-**Ya, ya cómo diga y ahora los tres cazadores entrelazan la pelota por los aros y anotan 30 puntos **(si alguna vez han jugado el juego de Quidditch de Harry Potter me refiero a algo así como la jugada especial en equipo de Ravenclaw y para los que no aquí les dejo el link para que lo vean: .com/watch?v=L-RMIVEHI-A a partir del 0:27 )** y van 40-0 a favor de las víboras venenosas**

**-**Lovegood otro comentario indebido y le quito ese micrófono

**-Está bien trataré de controlarme, ahora el capitán Potter pide tiempo para hablar con su equipo**

**-**Vamos muchachos que ocurre? Ya derrotamos a Slytherin en una ocasión y les aseguro que podemos hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Harry al llegar junto a su equipo

-Si Harry pero esa vez estábamos preparados para su trucos de mala monta pero hoy nos tomaron por sorpresa-decía Dean sobándose donde le había impactado la bludger

-Además ellos sabían que competirían contra nosotros y se prepararon, nosotros nos preparamos para las estrategias de Hufflepuff no de Slytherin-continuo Neville

-Ah claro, y así esperan que ganemos el inter-escolar-dijo un poco molesto el ojiverde

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Ron

-Alguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de cómo juegan los de Durmstrang o los de Beauxbatons?

-No-contestaron todos

-Y si no saben cómo juegan como piensan derrotarles?-ninguno dijo nada-este juego se trata de estar preparado ante cualquier situación en cualquier momento y no solo en un juego sino en la vida, si no podemos derrotar a Slytherin solamente porque no nos habíamos preparado para sus técnicas tengan por seguro que no duraríamos ni 1 minuto en el inter-escolar-de nuevo todos en silencio-ahora les propongo que nos levantemos, nos sacudamos la tierra y demostremos de una vez por todas quiénes somos y les demos la paliza de su vida que dicen?

-VAMOS-gritaron todos tomando sus escobas para subir y continuar con la batalla

**-Y los leones vuelven y se puede ver que tienen más ánimos de seguro los angryfixer ya no los están molestando mas**

**-**Lovegood

-**Ahora qué? no insulte a Slytherin**

**-**Solo limítese a comentar el partido

**-Y el partido se reanuda, Weasley la tiene la pasa a Longbottom y huy…. Goyle lo golpea con la bludger en el brazo, ese idiota…. No profesora espere miré Longbottom no soltó la pelota y burla al guardián y anota 10 puntos para Gryffindor, ese sí que es un gran jugador**

**-**Neville estás bien?

-Si Harry descuida estoy bien, acabemos con esas lombrices

**-Ahora la tiene Zabini la pasa a Bulstrode esta se acerca la lanza y el guardián va por ella pero Parkinson la intercepta y la lanza de nuevo en dirección contraria y…. EL GUARDIAN SE LANZO Y LA ATRAPO eso es Ron demuéstrales a esos tramposos quien manda**

**-**Ya es suficiente Lovegood deme ese micrófono en ese instante

-**No profesora espere-**y con un simple hechizo Luna apareció un altavoz y dejó el micrófono atrás corriendo por las gradas para que la profesora no la atrapara-**y la tiene Weasley se acerca a la portería la pasa a Thomas este va a lanzar y el guardián se prepara, la lanzó y Nutt salió tras ella pero Thomas le dio con la escoba a la pelota y esta entra en el aro opuesto colocando la situación 40-20 a favor de Slytherin-**y con un simple hechizo hizo que el marcador se colocara justo como había indicado-**la tiene Parkinson y la pasa a Zabini pero Weasley intercepta y la pasa a Thomas, Thomas se acerca con Longbottom al lado y se la pasa ahora la tiene Longbottom este se termina de acercar y la va a lanzar…. El guardián se lanza a buscarla pero Neville lo ha engañado y no la lanzo y la paso a Thomas el cual conecta otra anotación para Gryffindor. Van 40-30 a favor de Slytherin**

**-**Eso es muchachos, demostrémosles quienes mandan aquí-gritaba Ron entusiasmado

30 minutos más tarde

-**Y el partido va 120-110 a favor de Gryffindor, ambos equipos están muy fuertes hoy, los cazadores hacen pases súper impresionantes y ni que decir de los guardianes, parecen unas paredes. La tiene Weasley pero se la arrebata Parkinson esta la pasa a Zabini…. UN MOMENTO LOS BUSCADORES VIERON LA SNICH-**y era cierto ya que Draco y Harry iban acelerando c/u en sus escobas en busca de la pelotica dorada-**y Potter tiene la delantera, está muy cerca de ella, casi la toma…. Huy una bludger le dio en toda la boca del estomago y casi cae de su escoba y mientras tanto la escurridiza snich se escapa**

**-**Estas bien Harry?-preguntó Draco acercándose a él

-Si Draco descuida…. Aunque eso si que dolió

-Fue Crabbe, lo lamento mucho

-No hay cuidado y a la próxima no te detengas a ayudarme ya que si lo vuelves a hacer tu equipo te destruirá

-No te preocupes por eso ya que no lo volveré a hacer-y cada uno se fue por su lado

-**Vaya eso estuvo cerca….-**dijo Luna al momento de ver que una bludger casi decapita Neville-**como siempre los mastodontes queriendo arruinar una sana competencia, se nota que son Slytherin… sin ofender Draco-**el rubio sonrió para sus adentros

-LOVEGGOD YA ME HARTÉ, ENTREGUEME EL ALTAVOZ

-**Otra vez una persecución, no corría tanto desde el incidente en el ministerio-**y nuevamente emprendió su carrera por entre las gradas mientras iba narrando lo que podía ver con McGonagall detrás de ella. Pasó otra hora en la que los buscadores no pararon de estar pendiente de ver un resplandor dorado-**y Slytherin anota colocando el juego 300-270 a favor de los leones, una diferencia algo considerable pero igual la pequeña pelota que no se quiere dejar ver lo puede cambiar todo…. Ahora que me doy cuenta no es ese resplandor en medio del campo?-**hubo un súbito minuto de silencio en el cual nadie se movió y dirigieron sus miradas al punto que Luna había indicado y ahí estaba la muy descarada en medio del campo sin siquiera moverse….

ZAS como alma que lleva el diablo tanto Harry como Draco se dirigieron a ese punto por lados opuestos, Draco estaba un poco más cerca pero la escoba de Harry era más rápida y justo por eso llego un momento en que ambos estaban a la misma distancia y justo en ese instante ocurrió, ambos saltaron de sus escobas y estiraron sus brazos para tomar la pequeña bolita y justo cuando la iban a tocar la muy descarada comenzó a subir y Harry y Draco aterrizaron en la escoba del otro

-Vaya esto sí que es una escoba de carreras, lo siento Harry pero como me dijiste tú en el anterior partido en el Quidditch todo se vale-y empezó a ir tras la pelotica a toda velocidad en la tornado de fuego

-Maldita sea, supongo que no tengo opción-empezó a subir a todo lo que daba pero la nimbus X no era nada comparado con la tornado. Llegaron a una altura muy considerable y cuando Draco casi toma la snitch esta lo esquivo y comenzó a descender

-Maldita pelota-dijo con Harry a su lado, puede que la tornado fuera muy rápida pero Draco no sabía sacarle tanto provecho, aun así comenzó a descender a toda máquina con Harry pisándole los talones

-_Bueno supongo que es el momento adecuado, solo espero que Mione no me mate por esto-_y lo hizo, tomó la escoba con la mano derecha y la lanzó en diagonal hacia abajo justo como haces varios meses había hecho con la saeta y él comenzó a descender con mucha rapidez gracias a la velocidad que le había proporcionado la nimbus y a la velocidad que le daba la fuerza de gravedad. Continuó cayendo libremente y aumentando cada vez más su velocidad hasta que alcanzó a Malfoy

-Te veo en suelo-le dijo rápidamente ha momento de rebasarlo mientras que la escoba seguía descendiendo pero doblándose cada vez más y estando a tan solo 10 metros del suelo Harry atrapó la snitch en su puño estrujándola con tanta fuerza que de no ser porque está encantada como todas esta se hubiera vuelto cenizas y justo cuando solo quedaban 2 metros para recibir el fuerte impacto de la arena encantada el cuerpo del muchacho cayó sobre la escoba de Draco

-**Y HARRY POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH Y LE HA DADO LA VICTORIA DEFINITIVA A GRYFFINDOR-**todas las gradas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y una parte de Hufflepuff empezó a gritar de emoción por la increíble victoria de Gryffindor

-LO HICIMOS, LO HICIMOS, SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAMOS-decía un Ron totalmente entusiasmado y alegre

-Así es hermano lo hicimos, les dije que podríamos-dijo Harry al momento de bajarse de la escoba de Malfoy

-Bueno Harry no puedo mentir, el mejor equipo ganó-le dijo Malfoy extendiéndole su escoba

-Gracias Draco, ustedes también hicieron un gran trabajo-y tomó la escoba y le devolvió la de él

-Bueno será para el próximo año amigo…. Nah olvídalo seguiremos aquí y por lo tanto seguiremos siendo los campeones-dijo Ronald aun con su entusiasmo al 1000%

-Yo que tu no me fiaría pero por el momento vayan a festejar ya que es su momento de gloria-y se retiro dejándolos en su momento de victoria

Dumbledore llego hasta el centro del campo y los llamó

-Acérquense miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor-y estos obedecieron-es un honor para mí otorgarles la copa de Quidditch de este año y con esto anunciarles que serán los que representen a Hogwarts en el inter-escolar contra nuestros contrincantes, los miembros de Durmstrang y los miembros de Beauxbatons y el equipo de Slytherin será el equipo suplente, aunque de igual manera si así lo desea el capitán puede seleccionar miembros de cualquier casa para formar tanto al equipo titular como suplente, ahora sin más no me queda más que felicitarlos, pueden estar orgullosos de ustedes mismos-y le extendió la copa de Quidditch a Harry, el cual la tomo y la alzó frente a todo su equipo

Esa noche el equipo de Gryffindor tuvo una celebración incomparable que duró hasta las 4 AM, aunque el capitán se había ido desde las 2 y Hermione se había ido con él

Harry despertó a las 11:30 y se levantó aunque con un poco de dolor de cabeza ya que la noche anterior se había tomado unas 3 copas de whisky de fuego y le habian hecho efecto. Se tomó una poción que Hermione había dejado la noche anterior para el dolor de cabeza y al instante sintió el alivio. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al mueble de la sala y sentarse ahí frente al fuego y luego de observar por un buen rato las llamas recordó algo importante

-Los cuadros-se le había olvidado colocar el cuadro mágico de sus padres en su habitación de P.A, así que buscó los cuadros en su habitación y los guindó sobre la chimenea y al instante un brillo fuerte salió de este y de repente se pudo visualizar la misma imagen de sus padres que tenía en su mansión en el valle de Godric

-Al fin hijo, pensé que nunca te acordarías de colocar los cuadros, aunque no colocaste el otro en la mansión Black

-Lo siento papá pero se me olvido

-No se nota hijo, pero que fue lo que te impulsó a recordarlo?-pregunto su padre

-Pues que ganamos la final de Quidditch

-En serio? O sea que irán al inter-escolar?

-Exacto, que les parece?

-Es increíble hijo, que bien te felicito-le dijo su padre con mucha alegría

-Tiene razón hijo, estoy muy feliz por ti, no soy muy amante del Quidditch pero si te hace feliz a mi también-agregó ahora Lily

-Se los agradezco mucho, por cierto Tonks y Remus (recuerden que no le quiere llamar padre frente a su padre real) ahora están juntos

-En serio? Lo sabía, sabía que terminarían juntos-decía una muy alegre Lily

-Es cierto, esos dos siempre fueron el uno para el otro

-Pero como terminaron juntándose? Ellos nunca se habian juntado por culpa del temor de Remus de pasarle la licantropía y aun después de que se la curaras me parece que fue muy rápido

-Pues en eso intervinimos Luna, Sirius, Ron, Mione y yo, verán primero nos encargamos de que ambos fueran a comer en el mismo restaurant, después hicimos que se vistieran con la mejor ropa posible, luego hicimos que se encontraran en la entra y así Remus la invitara a pasar, nos transformamos en camareros, cantantes y chef para atenderlos y lo demás fue cosa suya

-Guao impresionante hijo, tienes una agilidad mental inmensa, supera con creces a la mía-le decía su madre

-Guao para que Lily reconozca eso debe ser algo muy importante

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Potter, por cierto y Hermione Harry? tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella

-Pues está durmiendo, después de la fiesta de anoche dudo que alguien en la casa de Gryffindor vaya a despertarse antes de las 2 PM

-Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto una voz a su espalda

-Mione, despertaste-dijo el muchacho al momento de besarla con dulzura como siempre

-Por qué no me despertaste como siempre?

-Te veías muy hermosa y no quería despertarte

-Pues no me gusta levantarme sin que estés a mi lado, me parece que me puedes dejar uno de estos días

-Eso jamás Mione y lo sabes, jamás en la vida-y la volvió a besar con amor aun estando frente a sus padres

-Ah que tiernos se ven-decía Lily toda encantada provocando que Hermione y Harry se separaran bruscamente

-Bien Lily hiciste que se avergonzaran, buen trabajo-dijo con sarcasmo James

-Oh vamos chicos no era para tanto solo dije que se veían tiernos, me gusta verlos así de felices-los chicos se sonrojaron un poco pero Harry tomó la mano de Hermione-por cierto Hermione te quería preguntar qué te parece el Quidditch?

-Pues me parece un deporte excesivamente riesgoso pero lo tolero porque a Harry le gusta, nunca me he perdido uno solo de sus partidos

-Ves? Hermione no se ha perdido ni un partido de Harry y tu nada más porque te parecía una pérdida de tiempo te perdiste por lo menos 6 de mis partidos

-OH vamos James no seas así, al menos fui a los que tenías contra Slytherin y te apoyaba siempre

-Bueno en fin, la cosa es que a pesar de que no estoy muy de acuerdo con ese deporte de barbaros-y ante la mirada de Harry agregó-oh vamos amor siempre has sabido que eso es lo que pienso acerca de ese deporte…. Pero bueno lo que iba a decir es que igual viéndote a ti tan feliz es más que suficiente para mí….-y sin que pudiera decir más Harry la besó inesperadamente. Estuvieron juntos unos segundos cuando al fin se separaron por el aire-guao por que fue eso?

-Acaso necesita una razón para hacerlo?-preguntó James

-Pues no, pero conozco muy bien a mi Harry para reconocer la diferencia entre sus besos normales y los especiales

-Está bien me atrapaste, la cosa es que me di cuenta que nunca te agradecí por todas las tormentas y malos tiempos que te hice pasar solo para apoyarme, en serio no sé cómo es que te merezco

-De la misma manera en que yo te merezco a ti Harry, tú has hecho mucho por mí

-Oh si claro, como tratarte como una cerebrito repelente en primer año, dejar que te petrificaran en segundo, dejarte de hablar en tercero por una maldita escoba, en cuarto llegue a pensar como Ron con respecto a Krum y en quinto pagaba todos mis enojos contigo y encima de eso….-en ese momento se le cortó la voz al recordar lo ocurrido en el ministerio-casi te pierdo, por mi maldita ineptitud casi mueres y tú solo preocupándote por mí, en serio Mione no lo merezco

-Ya me tienes harta Harry, es que no entiendes que para mí nada de eso tiene significado, para mí solo importa lo que somos ahora no lo que fuimos ya que yo en el pasado si era una repelente sabelotodo, de hecho sigo siéndolo y a pesar de todo tu siempre has estado conmigo, puede que en algunas veces hayamos diferido en ideas pero nunca nos hemos llegado a insultar, ni mucho menos burlarnos del otro, por eso te amo Harry porque tú me viste como algo más que la insoportable sabelotodo Granger, tú me viste como Hermione Jean Granger, la chica y no la ratón de biblioteca, ni la devora libros, ni la dientes de vampiro, ni….-pero Harry termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos y la beso con pasión entregándose fuertemente en ese beso y claro está Hermione no se opuso sino que correspondió

Lily los observaba con una sonrisa que nadie le podría quitar ya que ver a su hijo tan feliz con una chica que lo amaba sinceramente le producía una felicidad inmensa y James pensaba igual ya que sabía que Harry estaba en buenas manos. Una vez separados Harry la abrazó hacia él

-Yo nunca te vería como eso Mione, te amo, creo que desde que te conocí te amo pero nunca me había atrevido a aceptarlo sino hasta cuarto año y pues me vine a declarar ahora

-Ya te dije que eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa es el ahora y ahora sabemos que nos amamos el uno al otro y que estamos y estaremos juntos

-Tienes razón Mione

-Pues entonces deja de pensar en lo que pasó o lo que pudo haber pasado y concéntrate en lo que está pasando y disfrútalo

-Deberías seguir su consejo hijo, deja de preocuparte por lo pasado y hazlo por lo presente-le dijo su madre con tono maternal

-Lo haré, lo prometo que lo haré

-Ese es mi hijo-dijo James con orgullo-bueno jovencitos los dejaremos en paz para que compartan, mientras tanto nosotros descansaremos un rato pero Harry cuando puedas deja el otro cuadro en Grimmauld Place para que así pueda hablar un con Lunático y Canuto

-De acuerdo pa trataré de no olvidarlo

-Deberías pedirle a Severus un poco de poción para recordar

-Que ese paliducho ni se te acerque con una poción, no quiero tenerte cerca tan pronto-agregó rápidamente James

-JAMES POTTER-dijo Lily claramente enojada-sabes muy bien que me molesta que insinúes esas cosas de Severus ya que fuimos muy buenos amigos cuando estudiamos en Hogwarts

-Y tu no olvides que siempre nos caímos muy mal él y yo

-Oh vamos papá no es tan malo si lo llegas a conocer a fondo, muy fondo-dijo esta vez Harry

-Demasiado fondo debe ser para que en siete años de estudiar juntos yo no haya podido verlo

-Bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que yo me la llevo bien con Severus

-Hijo de Lily tenias que ser, siempre ingenuos y crédulos-bromeo el ojimiel

-JAMES POTTER AHORA SI ESTÁS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS-agregó Lily cada vez más furiosa

-Que no te encantan cuando están enojadas?-pregunto pícaramente James a su hijo

-Pues realmente sí, Mione enojada parece la mismísima diosa Eris

-Disculpa?-preguntó Hermione encarnando una ceja de forma amenazadora al oír a su novio compararla con la diosa de la discordia

-Es verdad Mione y eso me encanta, te hace ver más-se posó detrás de ella y le empezó a besar el cuello-sexy

-Sabes que odio cuando haces eso-dijo ella rindiéndose ante los labios de su chico

-Pero igual no te opones o sí?

-Ni muerta-y se volteo para adueñarse de los labios de Harry

-Creo que hay que darles privacidad-le susurro James a Lily

-De acuerdo, así aprovecharemos para conversar acerca de tu gusto por hacerme enfadar

-Huy que mal-dijo poniendo cara de susto y desapareció del cuadro junto a Lily. Harry y Hermione no salieron de su sala común en todo el día, se habian quedado adelantando deberes, besándose, leyendo libros, besándose, planeando los horarios de entrenamiento de Quidditch para el inter-escolar, besándose, planeando los horarios para los Prefectos y besándose. Cuando al fin se decidieron a salir eran ya las 8, fueron a cenar al gran comedor donde tuvieron que aguantarse el interrogatorio de Ron acerca de que estuvieron haciendo todo el día y después fueron a sus clases particulares. Una vez terminadas se encontraron en la gran escalera y se saludaron como de costumbre aunque Harry tenía un aspecto paliducho

-Te agotaste otra vez?

-Pues sí, pero por lo menos no me desmayé lo cual significa que a lo mejor puedo continuar haciendo hechizos sin varita y no verbales

-Ah no de eso nada, esta vez serán 2 semanas que las pasaras sin usar esos hechizos ya que la primera vez pude notar que a la semana el uso de hechizos sin varita te mareaban

-Pero Mione…..

-Nada de peros, como tu futura esposa es mi deber cuidar de ti

-Mione llevas haciendo eso desde que nos conocimos, o debo recordarte el hechizo, _oculus reparo?_

-De acuerdo pero igual pasaras 2 semanas sin usar esos hechizos y nos es discutible

-Está bien señora Potter, vaya si que te pareces a mi mamá

-Es obvio ya que es una hechicera única y talentosa

-Vaya, tienes tu parte vanidosa no? Pero se te olvido decir que ambas son muy hermosas

-Bueno, si tu madre si lo es pero bueno yo…. Se podría decir que….

-Que eres hermosa y mucho más, por qué te empeñas en negarlo?

-Pues porque ningún chico nunca se ha interesado en mi….. No pongas esa cara que sabes a lo que me refiero, todos me vieron bonita el día del baile de 4to porque me arreglé y todo eso pero aparte de eso pues nadie nunca se ha interesado en la Hermione Granger real

-Eso no es cierto Mione

-Harry se que tu si te interesaste en mi y realmente me tiene sin importancia el que los demás no se sientan atraídos por mí, solo digo que antes de que fuéramos pareja pues ningún chico se había interesado

-Bueno Mione creo que es tiempo que te confiese algo-dijo con tono apenado

-Qué pasa?

-Pues lo que pasa es que el 80% de los alumnos que están entre 5to y 7mo han estado muy interesados en ti

-Pero por que nunca lo demostraron?

-Pues-ahora estaba rojo de la vergüenza por lo que estaba a puto de confesarle a Hermione-pues no te lo demostraron porque yo lo evité

-Que tú hiciste qué?

-Sí, yo lo evité

-Pero por qué?

-Pues en un principio yo pensaba que me sentía obligado a hacerlo porque ellos no te merecían aunque la realidad es que lo hice porque ya en ese entonces me gustabas mucho

-Y como a cuantos espantaste?

-A ver están: Zacharias Smith, Cormak McGlagen, Colin Creevey, Dean, Seamus, Terry Boot, Roger Davies, Justin Finch-Fletcheley, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein….

-Ok ya es suficiente, entendí el punto pero me sigue pareciendo raro que hayas evitado que todos esos chicos intentaran algo conmigo

-Es que….

-Qué?

-Temía que si salías con uno de ellos te empezaría a gustar y buscarías de pasar más tiempo con él y menos conmigo, luego ya no me querrías, dejarías de ser mi amiga por estar con él y al final te olvidarías de mí

-De verdad pensaste que eso pasaría?-Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza que le daba contarle eso a Hermione-pues eres un tonto Harry y de los mayores ya que solo a ti se te puede ocurrir que podría dejar de quererte, Harry sin importar que yo tuviera otra pareja a ti nunca te dejaría de querer, sin importar lo que pase, incluso aunque yo tuviese un novio que no fueras tú te seguiría queriendo más a ti

-En serio?

-Claro que si bobito, siempre has sido tú a quien más he querido en la tierra y siempre será así

-Mione siempre es un tiempo largo y no puedes asegurarlo….

-Claro que puedo Harry, con mil demonios deja de analizar todo y vívelo, no tienes que sacarle una respuesta lógica a todo, solo basta con que lo sientas

-Está bien Mione, tienes razón después de todo yo también te amo de esa manera

-Hasta que al fin comprendes, pero ahora quiero que sinceramente sientas, cierra los ojos

-Para qué?

-Solo hazlo-el chico obedeció-ahora desconéctate de los sonidos, los aromas y de todo y solo concéntrate en sentir-y se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso en los labios pero no con toda esa pasión y deseo de siempre y no fue un beso desesperado sino uno suave, dulce y tierno, como uno de los que se daban en un principio. El beso no fue tan profundo pero por alguna razón a Harry le pareció el mejor de todos los que se habian dado y una vez separados no pudo ocultar su sonrisa

-Dios santo, ese fue el mejor beso que me has dado

-Porque no lo pensamos ni analizamos sino que nos dejamos llevar y solo lo sentimos

-Pues de ahora en adelante será mejor empezar a pensar menos y sentir más-y le dio un pequeño roce a sus labios-si se siente mucho mejor

-Claro que si, y por cierto solo para que lo sepas te pregunte lo de los chicos que estuvieron interesados en mi solo por curiosidad ya que nada me complace más que lo que hiciste ya que gracias a eso estamos juntos, aunque siempre lo hemos estado y siempre lo estaremos pero me refiero a como pareja

-Descuida Mione te entiendo, en fin que hacemos ahora? Son las 10:30, te apetece hacer una ronda por el castillo?

-Claro por qué no? Después de todo somos los P.A y no hay que descuidar nuestros deberes-y emprendieron su caminata a través de los pasillos con sus manos entrelazadas como siempre. Estaban en el 7mo piso pasando por las escaleras que suben hasta la torre de astronomía cuando una chica Gryffindor de segundo apareció corriendo tras ellos

-Señorita P.A-gritó la niña al llegar donde Hermione

-Nicole-dijo esta-que es lo que haces aquí a estas horas? Sabes que no puedes salir de la sala común después de las 10

-Discúlpeme señorita P.A lo que pasa es que llamaron a nuestra habitación y cuando salí todos los libros y muebles estaban volando y dando vueltas por toda la sala común y no pude deshacer el hechizo y fui a buscarla señorita P.A

-De acuerdo Nicole te ayudaré y deja de decirme señorita P.A dime Hermione

-De acuerdo señorita Hermione

-No Nicole solo…. No importa

-Vaya Mione los niños te respetan mucho-se burlo su novio mientras le besaba la mejilla

-No te burles Harry, bueno Nicole vamos

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No amor descuida tu continua la ronda y nos encontramos en nuestra sala si?

-Está bien, te veo allá-Harry continuo haciendo su ronda y Hermione se fue rumbo a la sala común junto a Nicole. Habian pasado unos 20 minutos y justo cuando Harry iba a irse a sus sala común se encontró con Ginny que venía en la dirección por la cual Hermione se había ido-_maldita sea de todas las Gryffindor desobedientes del castillo por que Ginny tenía que ser la que saliera a horas inadecuadas-_pensó el ojiverde al verla

-Harry al fin te encuentro-dijo algo exaltada la pelirroja

-Ginny sabes que no puedes salir tan tarde en la noche, que haces aquí?

-Estaba buscándote-dijo ella acercándose más a él pero curiosamente no de forma seductora ni amenazadora

-Y que necesitas?

-Debo mostrarte algo importante y puede que doloroso pero mereces saberlo

Harry empezó a inquietarse por eso, seria que Hermione estaba herida, había sido una trampa de Voldemort o algo por el estilo?-que ocurre Ginny? Que me quieres mostrar?

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás-lo tomó de la mano sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico y salieron corriendo rumbo a la sala común. Cuando llegaron frente a la dama gorda, la cual tenía una cara de disgusto, Ginny dijo la contraseña antes de que la dama gorda le reclamara por algo y esta no tuvo más opción que dejarles pasar y cuando lo hicieron Harry sintió que se le iba el alma….

Hermione estaba sobre Cormak besándolo apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana y como si no existiera nada más y este se veía muy feliz correspondiendo a los besos de Hermione

-Oh Cormak no sabes cuando he deseado poder hacer esto-dijo Hermione entre beso y beso

-Pero por qué sigues con el bobo de Potter, tú me amas y yo a ti por qué no lo dejas y somos felices el uno con el otro

-Porque necesito casarme con él para obtener la fama que tiene y así su fortuna, crees que no me duele fingir ser la mejor amiga, novia y prometida de ese tonto? Claro que sí, no quiero estar con nadie más sino contigo-y continúo besándolo de forma desenfrenada

Harry se sentía cada vez peor, su Hermione, su chica, su amor, su corazón no lo amaba sino que lo usaba, aun después de que él le diera su corazón, sentía como perdía la vida poco a poco mientras la veía besar apasionadamente a McGlagen y tan absorto estaba viendo la escena que ni se fijó en que Hermione no llevaba puesto ni el anillo ni el collar, los cuales nunca, desde que Harry se lo había regalado se los había quitado. Sin comprender por qué Harry activo el hechizo desiluminador sobre él y Ginny para no ser vistos y se acerco a la pareja por detrás y vio los ojos de Hermione pero con un brillo totalmente extraño nada propio de ella ya que no reflejaban ni el cariño ni la sabiduría que expresaban siempre y sin poder aguantar más se decidió a salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala común rumbo a su propia sala con el alma vuelta pedazos, le desactivo el hechizo a Ginny y esta lo abrazó

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento Harry, pero pensé que debías saberlo

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber Gin, pero entiende que a pesar de esto la sigo amando y no será fácil para mí sustituirla en mi corazón, de hecho creo que es imposible

-Te entiendo Harry, te daré el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte-le fue a dar un beso en los labios pero el chico se apartó

-Por favor Gin ahora no

-Está bien Harry, descansa-y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry llego a su sala común hecho pedazos y preguntándose que pudo haber hecho mal para que Hermione lo engañara. Empezó a pensar en esto y en aquello y no se dio cuenta cando Hermione llego

-Amor ya estás aquí, yo había llegado hace rato pero luego salí a buscarte y cuando llegue a la torre de astronomía ya no estabas-dijo ella sentándose en el sofá junto al muchacho, él cual tenía los ojos cerrados pero se notaba que estaba despierto-amor que ocurre? Pasa algo malo?-preguntó con un tono tan normal que Harry pensó que podría ser una gran actriz

-No-contesto Harry secamente sin voltear a verla

-Harry dime qué te pasa? Y no me mientas

-No me pasa nada Hermione-contesto igual de secamente que la vez anterior

-Hermione? Harry estás enojado conmigo? Hice algo malo acaso?-pregunto la chica con mucha preocupación como si de verdad no hubiese hecho algo y como si temiera que su novio se enfadara con ella-es porque me tarde el volver? Si fue por eso es que los libros tenían encantamientos muy potentes y hasta me arrancaron parte de mi cabello, por eso me tarde, Harry contéstame, mírame por favor y dime que hice

El muchacho pensaba que la chica era una tremenda hipócrita al ser tan falsa con él, por qué no le decía de una maldita vez que lo estaba engañando. Se decidió a verla y encararla y cuando abrió los ojos y la vio notó sus ojos igual que siempre los había visto, con dulzura, sabiduría y preocupación y también noto que tenía su cabello bien desarreglado, cosa que le hizo dudar, es que como era posible, él mismo la había visto besarse con pasión con Cormak. Después de unos segundo de analizar bien la situación notó algo en especifico, notó tanto el collar como el anillo de Hermione y trato de recordar si había visto estas prendas en Hermione mientras se besaba con Cormak aunque sin poder recordar

-Harry dime que es lo que pasa por favor-se notaba tanto preocupación en la voz de la chica que Harry ya ni sabía que pensar, hasta que al fin todo cobró sentido y solo necesitaba usar el pensadero que Hermione le había regalado para confirmarlo

-Ya vuelvo-dijo apresuradamente y corrió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación con Hermione tras él. Cuando llego empezó rápidamente a sacar cosas de su baúl encantado hasta que al fin encontró la vasija de piedra que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños

-Harry dime que está ocurriendo

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-se apunto a la sien con la varita y sacó un pequeño hilo plateado de esta el cual dejo caer en la vasija-necesito ver esto contigo-se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, por alguna extraña razón estaba presintiendo que Hermione no lo había engañado

-Que recuerdo es este?

-Uno que me dará la respuesta que busco-y los dos se internaron en el pensadero cayendo al vacio para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor donde Harry había presenciado aquella escena. Al llegar Harry sintió una gran punzada en su corazón al tener que revivir ese tormentoso recuerdo pero dejó eso a un lado y empezó a ver a las dos Hermione y pudo notar que efectivamente la Hermione del recuerdo no tenía ni el collar ni el anillo, cuando volteo a ver a la Hermione real la vio tan conmocionada como él mismo cuando lo vio por primera vez y entonces todo se volvió negro y volvieron a la habitación de Harry de P.A. Hermione estaba totalmente perturbada por lo que acababa de ver y Harry solo estaba esperando a su reacción para sacar conclusiones. Estuvieron 2 minutos sin decir nada hasta que Hermione habló

-Se que tienes razones de sobra para pensar que eso es real, después de todo lo viste tu mismo, y yo no creí en ti cuando me dijiste que no había entre tú y Luna, solo te puedo jurar el amor que te tengo y por el que se que tú me tienes que no fui yo Harry, sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto pero por favor confía en mí-en ese momento Harry recordó las palabras de los gemelos cuando le dijeron que debían confiar el uno en el otro, ``confiar en ella´´ eso era lo que debía hacer pero si no había sido Hermione como es que la había visto besarse con Cormak….

Pensó durante un gran rato la respuesta a esa interrogante hasta que al fin logro acomodar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, la Hermione que él vio tenía una mirada distinta a la de su Hermione, no tenía ni el anillo ni el collar y como si fuera poco a Hermione un libro le había arrancado unos pocos cabellos y que casualidad que solamente Ginny había visto a la pareja en ese plan y había ido directamente con Harry, solo le faltaba descubrir una incógnita en el problema pero sabía que era lo que había causado dicha confusión

-Harry por favor dime que me crees, si quieres prepara veritaserum y así lo compruebas, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de no perderte, te lo pido….-y no pudo continuar ya que Harry se había acercado rápidamente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él tomando posesión de los labios de la chica y esta a pesar de estar algo confundida enrosco fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y correspondió a los dulces besos que este le daba, sintiéndolos y disfrutándolos. Una vez cayeron en la cama de Harry ninguno espero un segundo en desvestir al otro pero no sin antes que Hermione tomara su poción (creyeron que les daría hijos antes de tiempo? XD) y terminaron uniéndose como siempre, Hermione estaba confundida ya que no sabía cómo Harry descubrió que ella no había sido la que se había estado besando con Cormak pero le interesaba muy poco saber como lo hizo ya que lo que le importaba era que Harry confiaba en ella, luego se encargarían de buscar al o a los culpables de eso

**Bien por ahora es suficiente, que les pareció? Me imagino que en algún momento quisieron matarme al hacerlos pensar que separaría a Harry y Hermione, pero no, soy débil en ese sentido no los puedo separar aunque quiera, en fin espero que le haya gustado el Cap se que estuvo corto en comparación con otros pero entiendan que no es tan fácil hacerlos, trataré de que sean más largos de ahora en adelante pero no prometo nada, déjenme reviews y sugerencias para la historia y si quieren darme sugerencias para el one-shot que pienso publicar en navidad bienvenidas sean (un Harmony por supuesto, no puedo escribir de otra pareja aunque lo intente), en fin eso es todo por hoy amigos, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA CHICOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD, que tal como están? Que tal sus regalos, jajajaja pues yo no me quejo, un celular nuevo no cae mal pero como en otra ocasión dije no estamos aquí hoy para que les diga cosas de mi sino para leer el siguiente capítulo de la historia o me equivoco? Pues si están leyendo esto no me equivoco y si no lo están haciendo pues que pérdida de tiempo tan grande escribir esto no? En fin ya dejo de hablar tonterías y sin más que agregar les dejo el Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

Cuando llegaron frente a la dama gorda, la cual tenía una cara de disgusto, Ginny dijo la contraseña antes de que la dama gorda le reclamara por algo y esta no tuvo más opción que dejarles pasar y cuando lo hicieron Harry sintió que se le iba el alma….

Hermione estaba sobre Cormak besándolo apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana y como si no existiera nada más y este se veía muy feliz correspondiendo a los besos de Hermione

* * *

><p>-Se que tienes razones de sobra para pensar que eso es real, después de todo lo viste tu mismo, y yo no creí en ti cuando me dijiste que no había entre tú y Luna, solo te puedo jurar el amor que te tengo y por el que se que tú me tienes que no fui yo Harry, sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto pero por favor confía en mí<p>

* * *

><p>-Harry por favor dime que me crees, si quieres prepara veritaserum y así lo compruebas, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de no perderte, te lo pido….-y no pudo continuar ya que Harry se había acercado rápidamente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él tomando posesión de los labios de la chica y esta a pesar de estar algo confundida enrosco fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y correspondió a los dulces besos que este le daba, sintiéndolos y disfrutándolos.<p>

_Cap 18_

Harry se despertó con mucha pereza a las 9 AM, tanteo en la mesita de noche que tenia al lado y tomo sus lentes pero no sin antes frotarse sus ojos, una vez se los frotó y se puso sus lentes se volteo para ver a su novia cómodamente dormida a su lado con una sonrisa preciosa que solo provocaba que Harry peleara contra sí mismo para no besarla con ternura y aun mas después de que se pudo dar cuenta de que Hermione no lo había traicionado, le había costado un poco pero logro descubrir la verdad y estaba totalmente feliz por ello. Después de unos minutos de admirar a Hermione termino perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad y la beso con ternura provocando que despertara

-Buenos días amor-dijo la castaña cuando separaron sus labios

-Hola preciosa, que tal dormiste?-le pregunto dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-De maravilla y tú?

-Excelente, sobre todo después de descubrir la verdad

-Cierto te quería preguntar como descubriste que yo decía la verdad? No malentiendas, me alegra que creyeras en mí pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo descubriste

-Es muy fácil hermosa-dijo dulcemente mientras se incorporaba y aprovechaba que Hermione ya se había incorporado para tomarla de la cintura y besarla con cariño-la Hermione que vi besando a Cormak tenía una mirada seductora y traviesa, la tuya tiene cariño y sabiduría; segundo tú tenías puesto el collar y anillo que te di pero la otra Hermione no y sé que nunca te los quitarías

-Ahora que lo mencionas nunca me los he quitado

-Me lo imagine, en fin la tercera pista fue el hecho de que los libros te hubiesen arrancado unos cabellos; luego el que Ginny me buscara para casualmente mostrarme como me "engañabas" pero casualmente esa Hermione tuvo que haberla visto pasar y en ningún momento se detuvo y además en caso de que quisieras engañarme no lo harías en el medio de la sala común donde yo podría entrar y verte con facilidad

Hermione quedo sorprendida ya que Harry había pensado hasta en el más mínimo detalle para descubrir la verdad y estaba totalmente feliz de que así hubiera sido ya que ella ni en un millón de años se le ocurriría engañar al amor de su vida

-Vaya Harry me impresionas, pensaste en todo pero te quiero aclarar que yo jamás te traicionaría o engañaría te lo juro

-Lo sé hermosa por eso cuanto te vi a los ojos y vi en tu corazón que de verdad tu no lo habías hecho simplemente no dude-esta vez fue ella quien lo beso porque no podía evitarlo, era novia y prometida de el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, la verdad ella sentía que en una vida pasada debió haber salvado a un país entero a cambio de su muerte para ser recompensada de esta manera en esta vida. Una vez Hermione se levanto ya que se había lanzado encima del chico, le pregunto

-Oye Harry pero lo único que sigo teniendo en duda es quien era la que se estaba besando con Cormak?

-Pues obviamente usaron poción multijugos ya que eso explica el por qué te quitaron cabellos esos libros. Otra cosa que tengo claro es que Ginevra tuvo mucho que ver en esto

-Me imagino que algo debió haberse ingeniado, pienso que a lo mejor le pidió a una amiga de ella que tomara la poción para así hacerme quedar como la traidora

-Exactamente, vaya si Ginny usara esa inteligencia que tiene para el bien y no el mal podría ser una gran auror, ya que por mucho que me desagrade admitirlo sabe como armar un buen plan

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero igual quiero vengarme de lo que nos hizo-dijo la castaña con clara cara molesta

-Hermione Granger como es eso de venganza?-se burlo el chico

-Pues cambie, ya que tampoco soy Hermione Granger, ahora soy-y se acerco a él dejando sus labios a milímetros de distancia-Hermione Potter y con ese apellido viene un cambio de actitud-y por fin elimino la distancia entre sus labios

-Hmmm, Hermione Potter, suena muy bien

-Claro que si, cuando lo dices con mi nombre suena excelente ya que suena a la unión de nuestro amor

-Muero porque pronto puedas portar mi apellido legalmente y pueda gritar a todo pulmón: SOY ESPOSO DE HERMIONE POTTER

-Tranquilo amor, dentro de poco tiempo portare tu apellido con total gusto

-Mione hace cuanto que no te digo que te amo?

-No recuerdo-dijo coquetamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry con sus delicados dedos

-Te amo-y comenzó con su ritual de besos-te amo, te amo y quiero que siempre lo sepas y recuerdes si?

-Claro amor-y le dio un último y profundo beso antes de que se parara y se dirigiera al baño donde como de costumbre compartieron la tina. Mientras Harry pasaba la esponja por la delicada espalda de su novia, esta le dijo-Harry hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería venganza contra Ginny

-Oh vamos preciosa, no te rebajes a su nivel, Ginevra Weasley terminara pagándola caro por si misma

-Igualmente quiero darle un pequeño escarmiento

-Bueno he de admitir que yo también le quiero dar su pequeña lección, un pequeño escarmiento no hará daño, o si?

-No creo, pero tampoco me importa mucho ya que Ginevra debe aprender. Que tienes en mente?

-Hmmmmmmmmm, déjame ver, _accio libro de fundadores_-y el libro llego al instante a las manos de Harry-veamos... Aquí esta-exclamo después de unos minutos de examinar las hojas

-Que cosa?-pregunto la castaña intrigada por la expresión de su novio

-Esto-y le mostro la pagina que estaba leyendo. Hermione leyó detenidamente todo lo que decía y quedo impresionada

-No podemos hacer el efecto menos duradero?

-Supongo que usando menos ingredientes de los que pide puedo hacerla menos duradera, pensé que querías venganza pura-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí pero no con un efecto de tres horas-agrego ella también sonriéndole

-Bueno está bien, supongo que podemos hacer que dure solo 30 minutos, te parece?

-Sí, con eso será suficiente-y salieron ambos de la tina para a continuación hacer la poción del libro de los herederos. Como era un tanto complicada estuvieron en su habitación haciéndola hasta las 2:30, tuvieron suerte que Dobby al no verlos en el desayuno decidió ir a su habitación llevarles de comer. Una vez terminada la poción metieron un poco en un pequeño frasco y salieron con rumbo al gran comedor donde los demás debían estar ya almorzando

-Harry por mucho que me duela si queremos que el plan funcione creo que deberíamos entrar separados-le dijo Hermione deteniéndolo una vez se encontraban bajando los últimos escalones

-Por qué lo dices?-preguntó confundido

-Porque así Ginny creerá que terminaste conmigo y te invitará a sentarte con ella y así será más fácil que le des la poción

-Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti-dijo tomando el rostro de su chica entre sus manos

-Solo serán unos minutos amor y te prometo que te recompensaré-le dijo ella apartando las manos del chicos para luego abrazarlo

-Está bien-bufó el chico-pero no sin antes-y se alejo un poco de la chica para poder tomar su cintura y halarla hacia él para besarla-por cierto si Ginny trata de besarme tiraré al diablo el plan y simplemente haré que se trague la poción

-No lo harás-le dijo seria

-Por qué no? Acaso prefieres que deje que me bese

-No, no lo harás porque si ella trata de besarte yo misma me encargare que tome una y otra vez la poción-el comentario hizo que Harry se riera

-Bueno es hora, espérate cinco minutos para entrar si? Y sería conveniente que me lances miradas de odio profundo

-Eso nunca, puedo soportar no estar junto a ti pero jamás te podre lanzar una mirada de odio, ni siquiera ayer cuando se suponía que me habías engaña, pude odiarte

-Está bien, bueno me voy-y la chica terminó de bajar los escalones restantes para luego ingresar en el gran comedor donde efectivamente todos se encontraban almorzando. Llego hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Ron

-Vaya Herms, pensé que jamás llegarías, oye mi hermana está demasiado extraña, me dijo que para hoy probablemente llegue la oportunidad que ella siempre ha deseado

-Sobre eso Ron, Harry y yo te debemos contar algo, pero espérate hasta que hayamos terminado de comer para ir a la sala común

-De acuerdo….. Siempre y cuando no me vayan a decir que estás embarazada-bromeo el muchacho provocando un gran sonrojo en la muchacha

-De que hablas Ronald? Como se te ocurre sugerir eso?

-Bueno en una pareja que tiene relaciones constantes es comprensible

-Pero nosotros nos protegemos-y se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debió decir ya que había confesado que tenía relaciones constantes con Harry-huy que dije?

-Jajajaja que graciosa cara Herms pero no te preocupes, yo ya lo sabía, Harry me lo contó pero no te enojes con él ya que yo le pedí que me confirmara eso porque tenía una duda, además hace tiempo que Harry y yo no nos guardamos secretos y como hermanos tenemos cierta confianza

-Descuida Ron entiendo y no estoy enojada con él por decírtelo ni contigo por preguntárselo, aunque si te quiero preguntar qué necesitabas saber, cual era esa duda?

-Te la digo luego porque aquí viene Harry

Y efectivamente Harry estaba entrando en el gran comedor pero para sorpresa de muchos no tenía su cara alegre de siempre sino una más seria y fría. Cuando al fin llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor en vez de ir directamente hacia su hermano y su novia fue a donde se encontraba Ginny

-Me puedo sentar Gin?-le preguntó con tono amable

-Claro que si Harry-le contestó con dulzura y una gran sonrisa

Unos puestos más allá….

-Pero que le pasa a este idiota? Sabiendo que Ginny quiere tenderles trampas se va a sentar con ella?-preguntó un muy alterado Ron

-Ron relájate, esto es parte de un plan que Harry y yo tenemos, te lo explicaremos en la sala común-decía Hermione tratando de evitar que Ron fuera en busca de Harry

De vuelta a Harry y Ginny….

-Como estás Harry?

-Pues en lo técnico bien-contestó fingiendo voz dolida, ya que en realidad estaba muy furioso con Ginny, casi hizo que terminara con Hermione

-Descuida Harry, te aseguro que se te pasará y a lo mejor descubras que ella no era la indicada para ti

-No se Ginny, es que yo la amo y sé que siempre será así-dijo tratando de hacer que la pelirroja se retractara de lo que había hecho y confesara la verdad por si misma

-Pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón Harry, debes darte una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, por favor déjame ayudarte-y empezó a acercarse lentamente a los labios del chico

-Espera Ginny por favor, no estoy listo para iniciar de nuevo una relación-la detuvo rápidamente antes de que Hermione le lanzara una maldición

-Entiendo Harry, por lo menos te puedo abrazar?-Harry meditó varios segundos su respuesta ya que de igual manera eso podía enojar a la castaña, pero era una oportunidad perfecta para echar la poción en su zumo de calabaza. Continuó meditando su respuesta hasta que se decidió a permitírselo pero no sin antes comunicarse mentalmente con Hermione (habilidad que solo era posible entre un heredero y su amor verdadero) y le dijo rápidamente

-_Confías en mí?_

_-Siempre-_le contestó y Harry ahora si le dijo a Ginny

-Claro Gin-y la chica no espero más y se aferro a la espalda del chico abrazándolo con mucho cariño amor y ternura, Harry se sentía un poco mal por lo que estaban a punto de hacer ya que Ginny sinceramente lo amaba pero debía aprender la lección y mientras Ginny cada vez lo abrazaba con más fuerza Harry aprovechó que estaban todos tan distraídos en sus comidas que no prestaban atención al abandonado vaso con jugo de calabaza de Ginny y con gran rapidez se sacó la botellita con poción de la manga y la vertió en el jugo. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Ginny estuvo tan distraída hablando con Harry que no tomo ni un sorbo del jugo, cosa la cual Harry agradecía ya que estaba dudando por el hecho que podía ver que Ginny realmente lo amaba al decirle cosas como

-``Esperare pacientemente a que te sientas con ganas de iniciar una relación´´-o también-``Tendrás la felicidad que tanto te mereces Harry´´-entre otras cosas y Harry a pesar de no sentir absolutamente nada por ella no podía evitar sentir algo de afecto por el hecho de que hiciera tanto por el amor que le sentía. Justamente cuando Harry estuvo a punto de retractarse acerca de la venganza Ginny dijo

-Espero que la sabionda de Granger obtenga su merecido por haberte usado y por haber evitado lo nuestro, no me extrañaría que Voldemort se encargara de ella, se lo merece por insoportable e aprovechada

Ok al diablo con la lastima y el arrepentimiento, Harry podía tolerar miles de cosas pero jamás que insultaran a su amada

-En ese caso propongo un brindis por nuevos comienzos Gin-le dijo alzando su propia copa y extendiéndole la de ella

-Por su puesto Harry, por los nuevos comienzos-y ambos se tomaron sus respectivos jugos de calabaza de un solo trago. Después de unos segundos Ginny empezó a sentirse extraña, no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo sabía que no se sentía normal y después de otros segundos perdió totalmente el control de lo que hacía y se paró en la mesa y empezó a hablar

-También quiero brindar por el profesor Snape ya que si él no hubiera descuidado sus reservas de pociones en la clase que tuvimos hace unas semanas yo no le hubiese podido robar la poción multijugos que le robe-gritó a todo pulmón-además por los consejos de la profesora McGonagall cuando le pedí información acerca de cuándo transformase en otra persona y poder tener la voz perfecta de esta, también agradezco a la inocente de Nicole que cayó en mi trampa de los libros para llevar a la tonta de Granger a la sala común donde uno de los libros le arrancó unos cabellos con los cuales terminé la poción multijugos, y que decir mi amiga Cho Chang y mi Compañero Cormak McGlagen ya que si Cho no hubiese tomado la poción multijugos para transformarse en Granger y McGlagen no hubiese accedido a besarla cuando llego Harry él nunca hubiese visto la trampa que le tendí para que creyera que Hermione lo había engañado, de no haber sido por ustedes jamás habría logrado que Harry cayera en mi trampa

En ese punto todas las miradas de los alumnos presentes en el gran comedor se colocaron fijas en Ginny ya que no podían creer todo lo que la chica acababa de gritar y ella no podía controlarlo, simplemente hablaba y no podía detenerse

-Señorita Weasley haga el favor de seguirme-ordenó la profesora McGonagall-y usted también seño McGlagen-Cormak se levantó de su asiento como un condenado a muerte y siguió a su profesora. Ginny se bajó de la mesa y fue detrás de su jefa de casa pero antes de salir del comedor gritó

-POR CIERTO GRANGER ME AVISAS COMO SABE LA POCIÓN DE ODIO QUE ECHÉ EN TU JUGO, CORTESIA DEL ALMACEN DEL PROFESOR SNAPE-y ahora si desapareció del gran comedor detrás de la profesora McGonagall

Hermione se levanto y se alejó del vaso donde estaba la poción con su jugo y fue en dirección a Harry para abrazarlo

-Veo que tenías razón con respecto a la poción aunque no me esperaba que Cho fuera la otra implicada-justo en ese momento el profesor Flitwick se levantó en su silla y llamó

-Señorita Chang, agradecería que me siga a mi despacho inmediatamente-se bajó de la silla y salió del gran comedor con Cho detrás

-Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar qué demonios ocurrió?-preguntó Ron más confundido que Neville en un examen sorpresa

-Ven y te lo contamos Ron-se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor (ya que Solo los P.A pueden entrar en la sala de estos) y ahí le contaron todo a Ron

-Madre mía, y de verdad Ginny hizo todo eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo después de oír todo el relato

-Así es Ron-contestó el ojiverde

-Pero que paso con ese montón de confesiones que hizo Ginny allá abajo?

-Pues eso se debe a esto-y Hermione le extendió el libro de Harry a Ron en la página donde estaba la poción

_Poción Reveladora de Secretos_

_Esta poción fue creada por 3 de los 4 grandes fundadores: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, los fundadores la crearon en la etapa de guerra que mantenían contra Salazar una vez este abandonó el colegio. La crearon con el objetivo de poder atrapar a uno de los espías de Salazar, hacérsela beber y este confesaría todos los secretos que guardara en un periodo temporal de tiempo. A diferencia de la poción de la verdad también conocida como veritaserum ,esta poción es infalible ya que contiene ingredientes mucho más fuertes, además de que con esta poción el que la bebió no necesita escuchar ninguna pregunta, ya que comienza a confesar los hechos más importantes que le han acontecido recientemente dependiendo de la concentración que tenga la poción y para cuanto tiempo se ha elaborado. Por ejemplo si se hace una poción que duré un día la persona confesará todos los secretos que haya guardado durante el último año_

_Esta poción a dejado de elaborarse por el hecho de que sus ingredientes son prácticamente imposibles de conseguir, además que requiere una gran cantidad de energía mágica, la cual solo la tenían los antiguos tres herederos. Si usted está leyendo esto significa que es un heredero y necesitara a otros 2 para poder realizarla. A continuación se muestran los ingredientes necesarios_

Una vez Ron termino de leer el libro se lo devolvió a Hermione

-Vaya, o sea que ustedes le dieron esa poción a Ginny?

-Así es-contesto Harry

-Pero ahora estará confesando la verdad durante un año? Y si tiene efectos secundarios?

-Descuida Ron nosotros no estamos locos, ajustamos la fórmula para que durara solo 30 minutos, en este momento el efecto ya debe de haber pasado-le dijo Hermione

-Bueno aunque sea aclararon todo el problema, aunque ahora me preocupa como reaccione mi madre ya que para ninguno de nosotros fue nunca un secreto que mi madre la quiere más a ella, de hecho todos nosotros fuimos Ginny antes de ser Ron, Fred, George, etc.

-Como que todos ustedes fueron Ginny?-pregunto la castaña intrigada

-Pues después de que Bill nació mi mama quería a una niña y cada vez que uno de nosotros iba a nacer ella deseaba que fuéramos niña y nos ponía previamente el nombre de Ginevra Weasley

-Vaya eso sí que es triste-se burlo el ojiverde-bueno señorita Weasley el punto es que tu mama debe pensar seriamente que hacer con su hija ya que no volveré a permitirle interferir en nuestra relación, no le he hecho nada malo solo porque es tu hermana Ronald pero si fuera otra persona ya habría recibido varias veces la maldición cruciatus, pero si continua molestando tal vez se me olvide que es tu hermana

-Descuida Harry te aseguro que haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que Ginny desista de sus intenciones por ti

-Eso espero ya que es una gran molestia el hecho de que tu hermana siempre este al asecho, en fin por ahora paseemos un rato-los tres chicos se encontraron con Luna en el gran comedor y se fueron a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo

El día siguiente paso sin contra-tiempo, en pociones ganaron 30 puntos gracias a Harry pero los perdieron por Neville; en transformaciones quedaron anexados de la clase ya que era acerca de los animagos (una clase más avanzada de la que habian tenido meses atrás) y todo lo que representaba ser uno y según la profesora McGonagall que ellos vieran esa clase seria perder el tiempo cosa con lo cual Harry y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo pero Hermione no aunque de igual manera se fue con su novio; el día termino muy tranquilo para el trió dorado ya que la clase de encantamientos fue extremadamente fácil

-Ojala todas las clases siempre fueran así, hoy fue un día inolvidable-decía el pelirrojo mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones rojos

-Te recomiendo no te acostumbres Ron ya que tuvimos suerte que la clase de transformaciones fueran acerca de los animagos y que en encantamientos fueran hechizos sumamente simples-le dijo Harry tirándose en el otro sofá

-Harry tiene razón Ron, no todos los días serán como este-agrego la chica sentándose en las piernas de su novio

-Oh vamos Hermione para ti Harry siempre tiene la razón-la chica se sonrojo un poco ya que en parte era cierto

-De igual manera no creo que vayamos a tener siempre tanta suerte así que mejor no te acostumbres

-Como digan, oigan que creen que se traiga entre manos Krum?

-Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Hermione

-Pues desde que empezó a darnos clase no ha hecho más que ensenarnos hechizos oscuros

-Eso no es cierto Ron-dijo un poco molesta mientras se retiraba de las piernas de Harry y se sentaba en el espacio vacío del sofá

-En realidad Ron tiene razón Mione-agrego Harry

-A ver díganme cuales hechizos nos ha enseñado?

-Pues nos enseño y uso en nosotros el imperio, el fiendfyre, sectumsempra, la maldición de los inferí...

-Ok entendí, pero lo hizo para que supiéramos defendernos de ellos-contesto aunque no muy segura

-Hermione para defendernos de ellos no es necesario que nos obligue a usarlo y tampoco es necesario que los use a diestra y siniestra contra nosotros-dijo Ron hartándose de la situación

-Pero si no conocemos el hechizo y lo que hace como podemos defendernos de ellos?

-Disculpa pero cuando yo fui el profesor no me la pasaba lanzándoles maldiciones sorpresa en medio de las reuniones-dijo ahora Harry que le empezaba a molestar el hecho de que su novia defendiera tanto a Krum

-Por qué están tan empeñados en desacreditarlo?

-Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo?-ataco Harry empezando a enfurecerse

-Porque es mi amigo y no me gusta que le desacrediten de la manera que ustedes lo están haciendo

-Nosotros solo decimos que Krum se trae algo raro porque lo que ha estado haciendo no es ensenar DCAO sino simplemente Artes Oscuras-le dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarse ya que realmente se estaba enojando

-El hecho de que imparta la clase de una forma diferente a la de los demás profesores no quiere decir que lo haga mal

-Sabes que Hermione piensa lo que desees, si te quieres quedar con la imagen de Krum de chico perfecto hazlo, no te detendré si así lo deseas, pero espero que no te equivoques-sin más salió de la sala común rumbo a la suya propia

-Vez lo que te ganas por ponerte del lado de tu querido Vicky? Hermione quien es más importante para ti, Krum o Harry?

-Harry es, fue y siempre será lo más importante para mí-dijo ella automáticamente y con total seguridad

-Entonces por que tu obstinación en defender a Krum?

-Pues... Ni yo misma se el por que

-Bueno yo creo conocer la razón por la cual ocurrió eso

-Pues ilústrame

-Hermione tú te acostumbraste a que siempre tienes la razón porque en un principio tú eras la cerebrito del grupo, y el no tener la razón en un tema hace que dudes de ti misma y luches por demostrar que solo tú tienes la razón, lo cual fue lo que paso con Harry ya que discutiste con él solo porque nosotros decimos que Krum trama algo y te pusiste a defenderlo con dientes y garras

Hermione se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Ron y llego a la conclusión de que por mucho que le costara admitirlo Ron tenía razón, se había acostumbrado a tener la razón y no soportaba equivocarse-tienes razón Ron, no es normal para mi estar equivocada pero eso es parte de la vida y debo superarlo, sobre todo si quiero que lo mio con Harry funcione

-Esa es la Hermione que tanto me irrita, ahora ve a buscar a Harry

-Claro Ron y gracias-la chica lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para seguidamente ir en dirección a la sala común de P.A. Una vez llego al recuadro le pregunto a Henry-Henry, Harry ya llego?

-Oh Hermione como estas? Si Harry ya llego, pero anda con una cara de poco amigos, trata de hablar con él para que le subas el ánimo, no sé que le haya pasado pero se nota que no está muy contento

-De acuerdo Henry hablare con él, descansa-el cuadro le dio paso y ella entro rápidamente a la sala común, una vez ahí no lo pensó dos veces y subió con rapidez a la habitación de Harry donde lo encontró acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Hermione conocía muy bien a Harry, lo suficiente como para asegurar que él no se encontraba dormido, así que comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la cama de este

Hermione sabía que si lograba acostarse junto a él aunque no fueran a hacer nada significaría que él no estaba enojado con ella, continuo caminan lentamente viendo constantemente al pelinegro buscando indicios de detenerse o no, pero no vio nada, por lo cual continuo caminado hasta que por fin llego a su objetivo y se encontraba del lado opuesto de la cama al que se encontraba Harry, se metió lentamente entre las sabanas y justo cuando fue a abrazarlo lo vio levantarse, provocando que la chica entristeciera ya que eso significaba que estaba enojado, pero la tristeza duró poco ya que al ver a Harry llegar a la puerta notó que en vez de salir por ella la cerraba, luego se devolvió hacia la cama y se acostó en ella para seguidamente abrazar a Hermione por la cintura

-Creí que te había dicho que no me gusta dormir con la puerta abierta-le dijo dulcemente besándole la parte de atrás de la oreja provocando una risilla por parte de la castaña

-Tenía que estar preparada en caso de que prefirieras que me fuera-le contestó ella volteándose para estar frente a él y luego refugiarse en su pecho respirando su aroma

-Jamás preferiría que te fueras, prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a dementores y mortifagos que el tenerte lejos, Hermione disculpa mi actitud es que…..

-Por qué lo haces?

-Hacer qué?

-Por qué te disculpas si sabes que la del error fui yo? Porque tienes que disculparte tú?

-Porque prefiero disculparme por un error que no cometí que pelearme contigo, además en una relación alguien tiene que ceder y con tal de que no discutamos no tengo inconveniente en hacerlo yo

-De verdad?

-Claro que si

-Harry eres de lo que no hay ni habrá, pero igualmente quien debe disculparse soy yo

-Por qué? Por ser como eres? Mione yo sé cómo eres tú, sé que no toleras no tener la razón y que haces hasta lo imposible por demostrar que la tienes, pero así como eres es como me enamoré de ti y así como eres quiero que sigas siendo, no te preferiría de otra manera porque así como yo te amo

-No me canso de oír esas dos palabras-dijo ella besándolo

-Y yo no me canso de repetirlas, te amo, te amo y siempre lo haré, ni aunque tú me dejes de amar mi amor por ti disminuirá

-Ahora eres poeta? De igual manera yo nunca dejare de amarte y por esa misma razón es por la cual quiero que me prometas que dejaras que esté a tu lado en la batalla final, ya que solo nosotros dos juntos tendremos el arma que derrote a Voldemort

-Pero Mione que si te pierdo?

-Y si yo te pierdo a ti? No Harry no dejaré que me excluyas, yo estaré contigo por siempre y hasta la muerte

-Siendo sincero, he estado pensando y creo que si vienes conmigo será mucho mejor realmente, podre saber donde estas y protegerte, se que será difícil pero no puedo ocultar el hecho de que te necesito a mi lado

-Y me tendrás Harry, me tendrás a tu lado y ganaremos

-Lo sé, se que ganaremos, al igual que sé que la pelea contra Voldemort será este mismo año, cada vez falta menos para la batalla final

-Pues cuando llegue estaremos listos-y para evitar cualquier otro comentario por parte del chico lo besó con pasión por dos razones, uno porque quería callarlo y dos ¡Por Merlín que necesitaba ese beso!-se durmieron abrazados felizmente y al día siguiente Ron pudo notar que sus amigos habian arreglado sus incomodidades

-Vaya ustedes son una pareja especial, no pueden estar 5 minutos enojados con el otro-les dijo el pelirrojo al verlos caminando por los pasillos rumbo al gran comedor abrazados y con Harry dándole constantes besos a Hermione en su cuello, oreja, mejilla o labios

-Oh vamos Ronald el hecho de que tu y Luna cada vez que discuten tardan días en reconciliarse no significa que nosotros no podamos hacerlo en mucho menos tiempo-le dijo Hermione sin soltarse del agarre de su novio

-Hablando de Luna, donde esta mi lunática favorita?-pregunto el ojiverde a su amigo, el cual se puso un poco celoso de que Harry llamara así a Luna pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso ya que no podía evitar que ambos se demostraran cariño como buenos amigos que eran. Hermione por su lado no sentía ni una pizca de celos ya que ella recordaba que cuando ella era solo su mejor amiga él bromeaba diciéndole ``la biblioteca más linda del mundo´´ y curiosamente no le hacía sentir insultada

-Aquí estoy Harry-dijo la rubia que acababa de llegar junto a ellos y como de costumbre abrazó al ojiverde y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego hacer lo propio con Hermione y al final irse con su novio hundiéndose en un abrazo más fuerte y besándolo obviamente en los labios

-Bueno vamos a desayunar, nos quedan 45 minutos para comer y luego irnos a clase de historia de la magia-dijo Hermione después de consultar su reloj

-Lo que me recuerda Harry, no me has quitado el hechizo que provoca los choques eléctricos si me duermo en clase

-Y quien dijo que pretendo quitártelo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa cruel

-Pero el trato….

-El que yo hice con Mione decía que era hasta final del año pasado pero el que hice contigo yo especifiqué que era hasta finales del curso

Ron empezó a hacer memoria y recordó

**Flashback**

_Y después de buscar a Ron y desayunar se fueron a clase de historia de la magia donde le contaron a Ron la apuesta_

_-Jajajaja Harry estas muerto viejo, con esta no podrás_

_-Qué? Acaso quieres apostar conmigo Weasley-dijo desafiante, pero Ron sabía que era amistosamente_

_-Cuando quieras Potter_

_-Pues si yo gano la apuesta tú vas a ser quien se quede despierto durante el resto __**DEL AÑO ESCOLAR**_

_-Pues si yo gano tú tendrás que acceder a besar a mi hermana-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de victoria_

_-Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no_

_-Pues a que le temes si ganarás?_

_-Es cierto Harry no debes temer si ganarás-dijo Hermione divertida ya que pensó que con eso Harry desistiría de la apuesta ya que su cara de seguridad estaba preocupando a Hermione pero grande fue su sorpresa al oírlo_

_-Genial ahora tu también? Pues prepárense para lamentarlo chicos-y entraron al salón de clases para continuar con su apuesta y grande fue la sorpresa de ron y Hermione cuando Harry se quedo despierto y atento durante TOOOOODA LA CLASE y hasta incluso hizo preguntas acerca del tema, cosa que impresiono al profesor_

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**Diablos es cierto, bueno me toca continuar con mi condena, pero jamás me dijiste como lograste aguantar toda la clase

-Ah eso fue simple, usé el hechizo de _unconscious conscious_el cual permite que mi mente esté trabaje y descanse al mismo tiempo

-Que tú qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo con una tremenda cara de WTF

-Me refiero a que mi cuerpo continuaría actuando pero mi mente estaría descansando, es una forma de dormir pero con los ojos abiertos, solo que con este hechizo mi cuerpo sigue realizando acciones con total normalidad-agregó sonriente

-O sea…. Que tú…. HARRY POTTER ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO, NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE USASTE UN HECHIZO

-Nunca dijimos que no podía, cuando se hace una apuesta se deben de especificar las condiciones, restricciones y ventajas que se pueda tener de lo contrario si no se aclara cuales son las clausulas si algo no está incluido en ella no califica como ilegal, es igual que con un duelo, si van a tener uno se debe de aclarar que tipos de hechizos se pueden o no usar ya que de no hacerlo se podría usar una maldición imperdonable y sería totalmente legal

-Mi cerebro-dijo el Weasley después de haber oído toda esa información

-Oh vamos no exageres Ron que no es tan difícil de aprender, pero ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa solo nos quedan 35 minutos para comer e ir a clase

-Qué? Pero en 35 minutos no puedo comer nada-dijo el pelirrojo frustrado

-Pues a que esperas para moverte Weasley?-le gritó Harry que se encontraba ya dando vuelta en un pasillo yendo de la mano con Luna y Hermione, después de unos segundos es que captó

-Oigan no se vale-y salió disparado rumbo al gran comedor

Después de que comieran un par de panes con mermelada y jugo de calabaza salieron disparados a clase de historia de la magia. La clase fue como siempre aburrida y todos menos Hermione, Harry y Ron se durmieron (Harry solo para tener más tiempo para mimar a Hermione y Ron pues no tenia alternativa). Después fueron a la clase de herbologia donde terminaron con un montón de arañazos por culpa de una planta que tenía espinas hasta en el más recóndito de los lugares

-Esa maldita…. Ouch…. Planta me las…. Ouch…. Pagara por…. Auch…. Estos arañazos…. OUCH MALDITA SEA RON ESA DOLIO-dijo el chico ojiverde que se encontraba con un brazo extendido a Ron y el otro a Hermione, los cuales le estaban sacando las espinas de estos-recuérdenme por qué demonios accedí a ser voluntario para encargarme de la más grande de todas y la más feroz

-Porque gracias a eso tuvimos 20 puntos para la casa-le contesto Ron sacándole otra espina del brazo

-Igual esto duele un montón…. MALDICIÓN ESA LLEGO HASTA EL HUESO

-Hola Harry, felicidades por tu desempeño de hoy, no cualquiera hubiese podido con una tan gigante y peligrosa-le dijo su amigo Neville

-Gracias Neville pero esta…. Ouch…. Será la…. Ouch…. Ultima vez que lo haga, duele demasiado

-Oh vamos por lo menos no es venenosa si lo fuera ya habrías muerto

-Gracias Neville eso es muy alentador-le dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo-Auch duele mucho, cuantas faltan?

-Esa era la última-le dijo su novia- ahora vamos a darte tu medicina favorita-lo tomo de la cara y lo besó con ternura

-Vaya Harry si esa es tu medicina mejor fractúrate más a menudo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Ah? Hola Draco-dijo el pelinegro al reconocer a su amigo

-Que no hay medicina para un amigo que está resfriado?-y fingió una tos por demás sobreactuada

-Eres un caso Draco-dijo la Hermione, se separó de Harry y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amigo-mejor?

-Claro que si doctora, oye Harry que te pasó? Parece que te agarraron de alfiletero-bromeo el rubio viendo la túnica de Harry con más agujeros que un queso

-Muy gracioso Malfoy-dijo secamente

-Oh vamos Harry no te enojes, sabes que bromeo-agrego el chico pasándole su brazo por el hombro en señal de abrazo entre chicos

-Si lo sé Draco, pero créeme que eso duele casi tanto como recibir un cruciatus

-Y que esperabas Harry? No sabes cómo se llama esa planta?-le preguntó Neville

-Pues en realidad no

-Es la planta curcriatus-agregó Neville

-Oye eso suena muy parecido a….-dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por Neville

-Cruciatus, exactamente ya que la maldición cruciatus fue creada por un hechicero que había sido enviado desde pequeño a recoger una planta que se dice tiene elixir de la juventud para su ama ya que este era un esclavo, pero esta se encontraba en el medio de un gigantesco bosque y para llegar a la planta tenias que pasar por un centenar de plantas curcriatus, lo mandaban cada semana sin importar con cuantos raspones volviera hasta que un día cuando tenía 20 años y ya sabía acerca de sus poderes, después de lograr obtener una varita mágica de un viejo sabio que siempre rondaba por los alrededores el hechicero se concentró en todo el dolor que le habian causado estas plantas, se concentró en el dolor punzante de cada aguja que se le había encajado en la piel durante tantos años y lo reflejo en la maldición cruciatus la cual usó para torturar a todos sus amos y los volvió sus sirvientes castigándolos con la maldición cruciatus, el hechicero le dio a conocer al viejo sabio la nueva maldición y sus efectos y el viejo fue el que la esparció por todo el mundo-finalizó Neville

-Vaya Neville no tenía idea de eso…. Como lo supiste?-Preguntó Harry intrigado

-Pues aparece en un libro de conocimiento profesional de plantas mágicas

-Interesante, las otras 2 maldiciones también son originarias de plantas?

-No sabría decirte Harry, llevo casi todo un año leyendo ese libro y no voy ni por una cuarta parte, es muy largo

-Pues yo creo que Hermione se lo leería en 2 días-bromeo o trato de bromear el pelirrojo pero resulta que ninguno de los presentes se rió y Harry le mando una clara mirada asesina

-Bueno en fin, vamos a DCAO antes de que Harry decida matar a Ron-sugirió Draco ante la tensa situación y todos accedieron. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al aula de clase Harry tomo con brusquedad a Ron por el hombro y lo metió junto a él en un aula vacía

-Ronald te agradeceré encarecidamente que no vuelvas a burlarte así de Mione porque si lo haces lo lamentarás-le dijo Harry con voz amenazante mientras le apuntaba al pecho

-Lo sé y lo lamento, a veces me paso con las bromas pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir-le contestó muy sereno ya que no le podía culpar por defender a Hermione porque el haría lo mismo por Luna

-De acuerdo Ron-el chico lo soltó y guardó la varita-espero que como en la otra ocasión me disculpes y entiendas por qué lo hice

-Descuida Harry, como su futuro esposo es tu deber, no te disculpes ya que yo no debí haber dicho lo que dije, paz?-y le extendió la mano

-Paz-estrecharon sus manos y volvieron con el resto, alegando que a Ron se le había caído una pluma que Luna le había regalado. Una vez llegaron al aula de DCAO esperaron pacientemente 5 minutos antes de que todos llegaran y otros 2 para que llegara Krum

-Lamento mucho la demora-se disculpó el profesor-pero en fin, espero que hayan venido con fuerzas hoy porque hoy les enseñare a resistirse a la maldición cruciatus, formen una fila y pasaran de uno en uno

-Hey Krum relájate-lo interrumpió Harry y se puso de pie-no puedes someternos ante la maldición cruciatus solo porque a ti se te place, la única maldición que está autorizada por el profesor Dumbledore para ser enseñada en la maldición imperius y no debes olvidar que él es el director

-Y tú no debes olvidar que el profesor de esta materia soy yo y tengo autorización para cambiar las dinámicas de enseñanza a mi placer

-Pero deben cumplir los estatutos establecidos por las normas de Hogwarts y la enseñanza de la maldición cruciatus no lo está-agregó esta vez Malfoy poniéndose de pie y colocándose junto a Harry-así que le recomiendo cambie la lección de hoy o me temo que tendremos que informar al profesor Dumbledore de actividades que van en contra del reglamento

-Déjeme decirle señor Malfoy que usted no está en posición de amenazarme así que le recomiendo quedarse callado, en cuanto a ti Potter si tanto te preocupas por el bienestar de tus amigos por qué no les enseñamos nosotros dos como resistirse a ella no crees? Según se a ti no te afecta o sí?

-Tienes razón Krum no me afecta y estoy de acuerdo en que nosotros dos les enseñemos a defenderse de ella-le dijo mirándolo fijamente con odio. Todos los alumnos se pararon y los escritorios desaparecieron, ellos se amontonaron en una mitad del salón y le dieron suficiente espacio tanto a Harry como a Krum

-Por qué no les das las indicaciones Potter?-le sugirió o más bien ordenó Krum

-Como digas Krum-y después de darle una última mirada de odio se volteo a la clase-lo primero que deben saber sobre esta maldición es que afecta al sistema nervioso y al cerebro, primero que nada quien me puede decir que es lo primero que se les viene a la mente cuando oyen la palabra crucio?-como Hermione, Ron y Draco ya sabían el secreto ninguno levantó la mano y en su lugar la levantó Blaise Zabini-si Blaise?

-Pues en lo primero que pienso es en tortura-dijo el chico con tono normal ya que después de que Draco y Harry se hicieron amigos él no había tenido problemas con tratar a algunos Gryffindor al igual que Pansy

-Bien Blaise, 5 puntos para Slytherin-dijo Harry como si del mismo profesor se tratara

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para otorgar puntos Potter

-Pues si no me equivoco cuando un profesor solicita la ayuda de un estudiante para aclarar una clase este estudiante tiene este beneficio con tal de ser imparcial o me equivoco?-Krum no contestó y solo se quedó callado-bien ahora lo que deben saber es que está maldición como ya mencioné afecta el sistema nervioso, cuando uno oye que la maldición es nombrada lo primero que hace es pensar en el dolor que experimentará el cuerpo al momento del choque del hechizo, cuando hacemos esto provocamos que el cerebro mande señales nerviosas a nuestro cuerpo como forma de alerta para que sepa que será torturado y por consiguiente se experimentará dolor y los nervios de nuestro cuerpo reaccionan ante tal señal provocando que al momento del impacto se sienta el dolor ya conocido

-Disculpe profesor Potter-dijo Pansy alzando la mano

-Si Pansy, por cierto no necesitas llamarme profesor

-Bueno si entendí bien lo que quiere decir es que nosotros mismos somos los que provocamos el dolor en nuestro cuerpo al recibir la maldición cruciatus

-Muy buena deducción Pansy, no es del todo correcta pero tienes una buena idea de lo que es, 5 puntos para Slytherin, lo que dijo Pansy es en parte cierto y en parte no porque de una u otra forma la maldición causará daño pero lo que se puede hacer es programar el cerebro para recibir el menor impacto posible, deben desechar de sus mentes el pensamiento de tortura y de dolor y con eso lograran disminuir sus efectos

-Lo que dijo Potter es muy cierto, pero deben controlar muy bien sus emociones y actuar rápidamente si quieren evitar que el impacto sea mayor-y en un dos por tres Krum sacó su varita y apuntó a Pansy-veamos que tal lo haces, _crucio_-el hechizo impacto en Pansy y esta empezó a gritar de dolor

-Basta Krum no están preparados-dijo Harry al oír a la Slytherin gritar

-Pues deberían-apunto esta vez a Zabini y volvió a exclamar-_crucio-_y este al igual que Parkinson comenzó a chillar de dolor-parece que no han prestado atención, _crucio-_esta vez el hechizo le dio a Neville que se empezó a retorcer pero no gritó-Este va mejor que los demás-apuntó a Hermione-veamos que tal lo haces tú preciosa _cruci…._

_-Crucio_-gritó Harry y el hechizo impacto en Krum el cual se elevó en el aire mientras que se retorcía como si lo estrangularan-parece que no prestaste atención Krum-y dejo de torturar a Krum-_esta vez use la maldición cruciatus pero en otra ocasión tal vez pruebe con el avada-_le dijo por medio de legeremancia

-La clase acabó-y sin esperar una segunda orden todos salieron disparados del salón de clases

-Ese maldito infeliz como se le ocurre querer atacarte-decía Harry con una ira tan fuerte que empezó a provocar que su cabello se pusiera de punta y que todo lo que rodeaba a Harry se hiciera añicos

-Harry amor cálmate o destruirás todo el castillo-le dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo

-No me puedo tranquilizar pensando en que ese idiota pudo haberte lastimado, juro por la memoria de mis padres que si te llega a hacer algo no me costara nada usar la maldición avada kedavra por primera vez en un humano que no será Voldemort

-Querido no hables así, no te preocupes por lo que Krum pueda o no hacer-Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que Hermione lo llamo Krum en lugar de Viktor-lo que importa es que gracias a ti nadie más salió lastimado

-Hermione tiene razón Harry si no hubieras intervenido pues todos estarían ahora en la enfermería, además que tus consejos ayudaron a que no afectara tanto como hubiese ocurrido normalmente, solo un detalle

-Qué?

-Como se te ocurre darle 10 puntos a Slytherin? Estás loco o qué?

-No Ron no lo estoy, pero pensé que sería justo darles merito por sus intervenciones

-Harry tiene razón Ron, creo que Harry podría ser un excelente profesor

-Si claro, dices que sería excelente porque serias su alumna consentida-dijo el pelirrojo

-Es la ventaja de ser bonita-dijo coquetamente y sin razón aparente aunque ellos no la necesitaban besó a Harry con deseo

-Bueno ya es suficiente chicos-pero ellos estaban muy enfrascados en su romántica escena-oigan muchachos ya es suficiente, verlos en ese plan es traumatizante-más sin embargo lo que hacían era profundizar cada vez más el beso-oigan me dejaran traumado de por vida, deténganse-nada de nada-ok ustedes se lo buscaron, _aqua eructo_-el chorro de agua salió de la varita de Ron y fue directo hacia la pareja pero se le olvido que Harry podía hacer magia sin varita y con un suave movimiento de su muñeca el chorro de agua fue devuelto hacia él empapándolo por completo-por las barbas de….-pero quedó mudo al ver el mapa del merodeador en el suelo abierto donde mostraba cierta motita de cierta profesora que se acercaba a ellos-Muchachos viene McGonagall-pero ninguno de los dos se separo del otro y continuaron con su beso-hablo en serio chicos ahí viene-hicieron una pausa de menos de un segundo para tomar aire y volvieron a su asunto-bueno luego no digan que no les dije-Ron se retiro de ahí cogiendo el mapa y a los segundos llegó McGonagall

-Buenas tardes jóvenes-y como si les hubieran pegado corriente se separaron en menos de un segundo-les agradecería que evitaran dar este tipo de espectáculos en público y se esperaran a estar en su sala común-les dijo guiñándoles un ojo para dar a entender que no los reprendería por eso-por ahora señor Potter debo solicitarle que me acompañe a el despacho de profeso Dumbledore de inmediato y supongo que sabe para qué o me equivoco

-N…. N…. No profesora-tartamudeo el chico sabiendo que le esperaba una buena reprimenda por el uso contra un profesor de una maldición imperdonable, no creía que lo fueran a andar a Azkaban pero de seguro que lo expulsaban del colegio y le quitaban su varita, en que estaba pensando cuando atacó a Krum con la maldición cruciatus? Exactamente ahí circulaba el detalle ya que no lo pensó, fue la primera maldición que se le ocurrió

-Señorita Granger por favor vuelva a su sala común

-Profesora yo también quiero…. No debo ir con él

-Señorita Granger no se ponga terca y váyase

-Con el debido respeto profesora él hizo lo que hizo por protegerme y no dejare a mi novio y futuro esposo solo en este momento, ni ahora ni nunca

Minerva iba a reclamar pero no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por el apoyo y amor que se brindaban el uno al otro y fue aún más cuando Hermione tomó fuertemente la mano de Harry para indicar que estaba con él y que no se iría

-Está bien, pero nada de escenitas románticas mientras vayamos al despacho del director

-En ese caso….-y con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba como buscador de Gryffindor, Harry tomo rápidamente a Hermione de la muñeca y la haló para clavarle un profundo beso que dejo extrañada hasta a la misma Hermione

-POTTER, que le acabo de decir?-preguntó la anciana profesora indignada

-Usted dijo que cuando fuéramos rumbo al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, pero todavía no hemos iniciado por lo cual aproveché

Minerva trato de decir algo que fuera severo pero no le salieron palabras, por lo tanto trato de comunicárselo con una dura cara de reprimenda pero solo logro esbozar una gran sonrisa al recordar que algo parecido había acontecido con James hace varios años atrás-bueno andando y no tientes a tu suerte Potter-los tres se fueron rumbo al despacho del director, Harry y Hermione seguían de la mano y cuando McGonagall se detenía a hablar con otros profesores por cualquier tema ellos aprovechaban para darse uno que otro beso. Una vez se encontraban frente a la estatua que resguardaba la entrada al despacho del profesor la tranquilidad de Harry comenzó a notarse ya que pensaba en mil y un cosas que le podían pasar por haber usado una maldición imperdonable y para echarle más leña al fuego la había usado contra un profesor. Tocaron la puerta del despacho y entraron después de que él anciano director les indicara que pasaran

-Buenas tardes Harry, señorita Granger, ves Severus te dije que la señorita no abandonaría a Harry en este momento

-Veo que tienes razón Albus, se parece demasiado a ella

Harry había tenido la cabeza baja desde el momento que entraron y cuando la subió pudo ver que aparte de McGonagall, Snape, Albus, Hermione y él también se encontraban el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sproud, el ministro de magia Scrimegeor y Kingsley Shakelbock

-Buenas tardes señor Potter, como ha estado?-le preguntó el ministro sonriéndole

-B…. Bien señor ministro-dijo en voz baja

-Pero no te quedes ahí Harry siéntate, usted también señorita Granger-y con un simple movimiento de su nueva varita (recuerden que la anterior ahora es de Harry) apareció un sofá doble donde los chicos tomaron asiento

Harry si antes de llegar se había preocupado ahora estaba a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones, estaba el director, los líderes de las 4 casas, el ministro de magia y el jefe de departamento de Aurores, sí que estaba en un gran problema

-Un poco de té Harry?-le pregunto el director con su sonrisa serena de siempre

-Si por favor-contestó con rapidez, tal vez un poco de té mágico lo ayudaría a soportar lo que se le venía a continuación

-Usted gusta señorita Granger?-preguntó ahora a la castaña

-Sí, gracias-el anciano profesor apareció dos tazas con té y se las entregó y estos les dieron el primer sorbo que permitió que se relajaran pero seguían teniendo sus manos (izquierda de Harry, derecha de Hermione) entrelazadas

-Bueno Harry, me imagino que sabes por qué te hice llamar hoy no?-preguntó aun con su sonrisa impasible. El chico solo asintió-bueno pues hablare sin rodeos, como todos sabemos usaste la maldición cruciatus en contra del profesor Krum, la maldición fue tan potente que ahora él se encuentra en San Mungo, por lo tanto….

-Profesor Dumbledore escuche, Harry uso la maldición para protegerme ya que el profesor Krum había estado usando la maldición contra todos y yo era la siguiente y para evitarlo él la usó, Harry y Draco le habian advertido al profesor Krum que no debía usarla ya que era ilegal pero no los quiso escuchar y por eso pasó lo que pasó, pero Harry no lo hizo con ganas de herir sino de proteger, se que el uso de esta maldición en un humano es cadena perpetua en Azkaban pero no me parece justo que Harry vaya a Azkaban por protegerme, aun más cuando el culpable es otra persona, así que les pido por favor no vayan mandarlo a Azkaban ni expulsarlo y en caso de que decidan hacerlo déjenme decirles que yo iré con él sin importar a donde-finalizo ella. Había hablado tan rápido que a ningún profesor le había dador chance de interrumpir

-No profesor, no la deje irse por favor, expúlseme a mí o mándeme a mí a Azkaban pero que Hermione no se vaya, no pierda a la mejor estudiante que ha tenido Hogwarts-dijo Harry con tono suplicante ya que no permitiría que Hermione arruinara su futuro por él

-Chicos por favor tomen de sus tés y respiren-los muchachos obedecieron y sintieron un poco de alivio-como sabrás Harry no puedes ir por ahí atacando a un maestro y aun más con una maldición imperdonable, dejándolo en coma y no esperar recibir una buena sanción-Harry se estaba despidiendo mentalmente del colegio ya que estaba seguro que lo expulsarían-por lo tanto-ya no volvería a pisar el castillo-hemos decidido-ni a jugar Quidditch-deberá-y estaría un buen tiempo lejos de Hermione, eso sí que le dolía-ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO-de repente se hizo un silencio rotundo en la habitación ya que tanto como Hermione pensaban que habian escuchado mal o que fuera una broma y esperaban la sanción real

-Potter es que acaso no escuchaste?-preguntó Snape-tú serás el nuevo profesor de DCAO-ok ahora si comprobó que no había escuchado mal, de verdad les estaban diciendo que sería el profesor de DCAO? Parecía una broma

-Harry estas bien?-le pregunto Dumbledore

-Profesor está hablando en serio?-apenas logro articular

-Así es Harry, aunque solo serás el profesor de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, los otros años tendrán otros profesores

-Pero es en serio que yo seré profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras?

-Así es Harry, espero que muestres tus habilidades-Harry no podía evitar sentirse feliz ya que no sería expulsado y además daría clases de su materia favorita y cuando pensó que no podía estar más feliz Dumbledore habló-bueno es hora de que sepas quienes serán los otros profesores de DCAO, por favor vengan-dijo apuntando a un punto oscuro del despacho, donde se encontraban los que serian los nuevos profesores de DCAO, los cuales al Harry verlos se quedo estupefacto….

**Y hasta aquí llega por hoy, que les pareció el capitulo? Me esforcé bastante en este, díganme que piensan de que Harry sea el nuevo profesor de DCAO legal? Genial verdad…. Y quienes serán los nuevos profesores de DCAO? Quién sabe?…. Bueno en realidad Yo…. Y solo para aclarar lo del origen de la maldición cruciatus simple y sencillamente lo inventé porque pensé que quedaría bien, pero nada de eso es cierto XD bueno déjenme reviews expresando sus opiniones, criticas, agrados y desagrados con respecto a mi historia, cuídense mucho y nos leeremos luego**


	19. Chapter 19

**FELIZ 2012 A TODOS, como recibieron el año? Yo con bastante alegría y con deseos de que este año me traiga tantas y más cosas buenas que el anterior. Bueno ya hable mucho de cosas innecesarias, ahora a lo importante, el nuevo capítulo, he estado pensando en cuantos capítulos más debo hacer y decidí que se los dejaré a ustedes, entre más ánimos me den para continuar más escribiré y tal vez llegue hasta los 30 capítulos o más, pero eso depende de ustedes, así que déjenme saber cómo cuantos más les gustaría. Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos al final, sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el siguiente Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Chicos por favor tomen de sus tés y respiren-los muchachos obedecieron y sintieron un poco de alivio-como sabrás Harry no puedes ir por ahí atacando a un maestro y aun más con una maldición imperdonable, dejándolo en coma y no esperar recibir una buena sanción-Harry se estaba despidiendo mentalmente del colegio ya que estaba seguro que lo expulsarían-por lo tanto-ya no volvería a pisar el castillo-hemos decidido-ni a jugar Quidditch-deberá-y estaría un buen tiempo lejos de Hermione, eso sí que le dolía-ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO-de repente se hizo un silencio rotundo en la habitación ya que tanto él como Hermione pensaban que habian escuchado mal o que fuera una broma y esperaban la sanción real

* * *

><p>-Pero es en serio que yo seré profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras?<p>

-Así es Harry, espero que muestres tus habilidades-Harry no podía evitar sentirse feliz ya que no sería expulsado y además daría clases de su materia favorita y cuando pensó que no podía estar más feliz Dumbledore habló-bueno es hora de que sepas quienes serán los otros profesores de DCAO, por favor vengan-dijo apuntando a un punto oscuro del despacho, donde se encontraban los que serian los nuevos profesores de DCAO, los cuales al Harry verlos se quedo estupefacto….

_Cap 19_

-No puede ser….-dijo el ojiverde sorprendido

-Qué? Acaso solo tú tienes derecho a dar clases ahora?-le pregunto la mujer del grupo

-Esto es en serio?-preguntó aun sin creerlo

-Así es Harry, después de conversar acerca de esto decidimos que esta sería la mejor opción-le dijo Albus tan tranquilo como siempre

-No te ves tan feliz Harry-le dijo uno de los hombres

-Feliz? Feliz? Como no voy a estar feliz-y se paró rápidamente para abrazar a las tres personas que se encontraban ahí-Sirius, Tonks, papá, es increíble

-Bueno ahora parece que seremos colegas Harry-le dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda

-Oigan y desde cuando tienen los empleos?

-Desde hoy cuando usaste la maldición cruciatus sobre Krum, Albus nos llamó para preguntarnos qué tal nos caerían unos empleo temporales en Hogwarts y no nos pudimos negar-le dijo Remus

-Si, en lo que oímos aceptamos inmediatamente aunque eso de andar lanzado maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra tampoco es que este muy bien-le reprendió Tonks tratando de suprimir su sonrisa

-Pero lo hice por defender a Mione así que no me arrepiento de esto-dijo seguro de sí mismo

-Bueno Harry eso es todo por ahora, aquí tienes tus horarios de clase-y le entregó un pergamino donde decía los horarios que debía cumplir y vaya que sería duro ya que los martes tendría que darles clase a sus propios compañeros, los miércoles a penas saliera de su clase de adivinación a las 3:30 tendría que darle clase a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, de 3:45 a 6:45 aunque por suerte para él ese era el único día que les daría clase en vista de que serian 3 horas y luego el viernes debía volver a darle clase a sus compañeros

-Vaya, el miércoles sí que la tengo difícil, hasta las 6:30-se notaba el fastidio en su voz

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo Hermione levantándose

-Si señorita Granger?-preguntó el anciano

-Con todo respeto señor, solicito me autorice para compartir el castigo con Harry-agregó la castaña posándose frente a su novio

-No veo razón para hacerlo señorita Granger, dígame por qué debería?-el director sabía el por qué ella quería pero estando frente al resto del profesorado, el ministro de magia y el jefe del departamento de aurores no podía ser tan indulgente

-Porque como ya dije él usó la maldición para protegerme y le mencione que sin importar cual fuera la sanción que se le fuera impuesta yo la tomaría por igual

-Mione-le interrumpió Harry-agradezco mucho tus intenciones, pero tú no me obligaste a usar la maldición, además pude haber usado un desarmador o un aturdidor pero usé una imperdonable, por lo tanto tú no debes de sufrir ninguna sanción y no pienso arrastrarte conmigo a que tengas más deberes de los que en sí ya tienes

-Y yo no pienso dejarte solo Harry, entiéndelo de una buena vez, ni ahora ni nunca te dejaré solo, estamos juntos en esto-le dijo segura de sí misma

Dumbledore dirigió su mirada tanto a los profesores como al ministro y al auror. Después de unos instantes el ministro habló

-No veo razón alguna por la cual no se le pueda conceder a la señorita Granger su petición

-Estoy de acuerdo-secundo McGonagall-pero eso sí, quiero que a los dos les quede claro que van a ser profesores y mientras estén en el salón de clase van a tener que comportarse a la altura, y saben muy bien de lo que hablo, no es cierto?-ambos chicos asintieron sonrojados ya que McGonagall se refería a el beso que se estaban dando cuando ella llegó-si cumplen con eso no creo que sea problema permitirle a la señorita Granger acompañar al señor Potter durante las clases adicionales

-Concuerdo contigo Minerva-dijo el anciano director-que dices tú Severus?

-Pues si usted está de acuerdo director no tengo objeciones

-Bien, profesores-dijo dirigiéndose a Flitwick y a Sproud

-Por mi está bien-dijo el pequeño profesor

-Y por mi también-dijo la profesora

-Excelente, ahora solo falta su aprobación-dijo refiriéndose a Kingsley

-Siempre y cuando no se vuelva a repetir el incidente de la maldición cruciatus, a menos que sea una clase y que no sea en alumnos no hay problema-finalizó el auror

-Pues supongo que es unánime, su petición queda aceptada señorita Granger, espero que se comporten los dos a la altura a menos que quiera que reconsideremos y se lo neguemos en el futuro-le dijo Albus

-Descuide profesor, le aseguro que no habrán dificultades

-En ese caso, jóvenes se pueden retirar

-De acuerdo profesor-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

-Hasta luego profesor-dijo Harry y tomando la mano de Hermione salió del despacho. Una vez afuera Harry pego a Hermione hacia él y la beso con pasión y deseo. Una vez se separaron Harry le dijo-como se te ocurre hacer eso? Ahora tendrás muchas más tareas y responsabilidades, Mione a veces no estaría mal que pensara en ti en vez de en mí

-Como se te ocurre siquiera suponer algo así? Harry estamos juntos en esto, ya te lo dije, además estas en esta situación por mi culpa

-Que no fue tu culpa, yo fui quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de atacar a Krum con la maldición cruciatus pidiendo usar cualquier otra

-De igual manera Harry, además si yo a ti te pidiera que pensaras mas en ti que en mí, lo harías?-cuando Harry fue a contestar se dio cuenta de que Hermione le había dado justo en el clavo, ya que él jamás pensaría en él mismo antes que en Hermione. La castaña al notar que Harry no contestó sonrió triunfante-ya lo ves? Pero igual que hay de malo con que ambos demos clases? Acaso prefieres no tenerme cerca?-le pregunto poniendo carita triste

-Sabes que no es eso hermosa, pero no quiero que tu lleves una carga que me corresponde llevarla solo a mi-le contesto él mientras que usando sus pulgares, acariciaba las mejillas de la castaña por el hecho de tener su rostro entre sus manos

-Eso tal vez haya sido antes Harry, pero ahora ya no mas

-Claro que si Mione, esto me toca pagarlo a mí solamente

-Es que no entiendes Harry? Ves esto en mi dedo?-le dijo refiriéndose al anillo con el cual Harry le propuso matrimonio aquella noche tan mágica. El chico asintió a su pregunta-desde el momento en que me lo pusiste tus cargas se volvieron las mías, somos una pareja prontos a casarnos por lo tanto debemos enfrentarnos a todo lo que se nos interponga estando juntos. Así que de aquí en adelante estaremos junto ante todo y todos, si?

-Está bien Mione, pero si luego te das cuenta que es mucho para ti o si sientes que no vas a poder con eso, quiero que me lo digas automáticamente, no quiero que te esfuerces de mas, oíste?

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que vaya a ser mucho para mí, o a caso olvidas que soy la mejor bruja de Hogwarts?

-Jamás olvidaría uno de los mejores atributos de mi castaña favorita-le dijo con ternura para luego besarla

-Y me dices cuales mas tengo?-le pregunto pícaramente

-Eres hermosa, lista, amable, cariñosa...

-Oye eso ultimo es solo contigo

-Por eso es uno de tus mejores atributos-y para terminar de callarla ya que sabía que iba a decir algo se volvió a apoderar de sus labios, sinceramente Harry se había vuelto adicto a ese sabor a fresa que tenían los labios de la chica-hmmm y ni que decir de tus besos, sin duda eso se lleva el número dos

-El dos? Y por qué no el uno?-le pregunto confundida ya que esperaba que sus besos fueran el numero uno. El muchacho por toda respuesta solo se dedico a besarla con mucha pasión y deseo, para luego acariciarle la espalda, la cintura, yendo un poco más abajo y besándole el cuello, haciendo que al fin Hermione entendiera el punto

-Eso contesta a tu pregunta? O necesito ser mas especifico?-le preguntó muy sonriente

-Pues no me molestaría que fueras un poco mas especifico...-en ese momento Harry se le fue a acerca para cumplir su deseo pero ella le detuvo-pero aquí no, si alguno de los que están en la reunión baja...

-Que si bajamos?-pregunto Sirius que iba acompañado de Remus y Tonks, provocando que los jóvenes quedaran espantados ya que no sabían desde cuando estaban ahí-y bien de que hablaban ustedes dos?-ahí se tranquilizaron un poco ya que con eso les daban a entender que a penas habian llegado

-De nada canuto, solo que Mione me decía que podría hablar con ustedes si alguno bajaba-les dijo el ojiverde sonriente tratando de convencerlos

-Ustedes dos tienen algo entre manos…. Pero igual sé que no averiguare nada preguntándoles-dijo Sirius dándose cuenta de que no les sacaría ni media palabra-pero bueno Harry ahora debemos hablar contigo sobre la actitud que tuviste contra tu profesor de DCAO y el por qué lo hiciste

-Ya se los dije yo-acotó Hermione-Krum estaba usando la maldición contra todos a diestra y siniestra y cuando estuvo a punto de usarla contra mi Harry me protegió usándola él mismo contra Krum

-De igual manera Harry, sabes que tu pudiste haberla defendido usando cualquier otro hechizo que no fuera una maldición imperdonable-habló esta vez Remus

-Lo sé…. Pero de momento fue la única maldición que se me ocurrió usar

-Remus, Sirius ya déjenlo en paz…. No pueden regañar al chico por defender a su amada o si Rems?-preguntó Tonks con cara inquisidora

-Ehm…. Pues…. Oh de acuerdo, pero a la próxima intenta con Expelliarmus o un Desmaius, de igual manera la hubieses podido proteger Harry

-Ya les dije que la cruciatus fue la primera que se me ocurrió…. En fin, como han estado las cosas en la orden? Después del incidente que tuve en el expreso no he sabido más nada

-De eso era de lo otro que te queríamos hablar Harry, verás Albus nos pidió que fuéramos nosotros los nuevos profesores de DCAO porque así podríamos enseñarles hechizos tanto de ataque y defensa ya que al momento de que la escuela sea atacada sepan por lo menos como defenderse

-Bueno con el uso de hechizos en duelo tienen un nivel regular gracias al torneo que fue organizado para navidad, pero supongo que un poco más de práctica no les vendrá mal-dijo Harry ante el comentario de Sirius

-Pues hay que empezar a planear cuales son los hechizos que deberían de ser impartidos para cada año, yo me encargaré de los de 5to y 7mo-dijo Remus

-Yo de los de 4to y 3ro-dijo esta vez Sirius

-Ni modo, a mi me tocan los enanos de 1ero y 2do-dijo Tonks con fastidio-oye Harry cámbiame a los de 6to por los de 1ero si?

-No lo creo Tonks, no tengo mucha paciencia que se diga, pero en fin, a partir de los de 5to sugiero que les empecemos a enseñar a usar los patronus, en hechizos de ataque y defensa tiene un nivel regular, es más necesario practicar esos hechizos con los de cuarto para abajo, Mione alguna otra idea?

-Pues opino que con los de 6to y 7mose pueden practicar simulacros de duelo contra mortifagos

-Simulacros?-preguntó Sirius sin entender a lo que se refería-que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues a que en una clase les digamos por ejemplo ``practiquen mucho el hechizo, y para la próxima clase vengan atentos´´ y cuando entremos los sorprenderemos vestidos de mortifagos y así veremos quienes son los que están más preparados para la batalla

-Yo pienso que es una gran idea, que opinan ustedes?-preguntó Harry a los tres adultos

-A mi me parece genial, será una buena forma de evaluarlos-dijo Tonks

-Pues también me parece buena la idea, además me reiré de sus caras al ver a 4 mortifagos infiltrados en Hogwarts-se burló Sirius

-Sirius madura de una vez…. Me parece increíble que sigas siendo el mismo inmaduro que planeaba todo ese montón de travesuras que hacían tu y James, de igual forma creo que el plan de Hermione dará muy buenos resultados, pero a los que tenemos que tener más en la mira al momento del ataque son a los campeones del torneo de cada casa, excepto claro a los sénior de Gryffindor y el superior por obvias razones-agregó refiriéndose a Harry Ron y Hermione

-De acuerdo, entonces que mejor el simulacro sea también con los de quinto y en los duelos de 4to para abajo se vigilarán a los que fueron campeones más que todo, tú te encargarás de que usen todo el potencial posible en los duelos Sirius, dales tantas clases de duelo como sean posibles

-De acuerdo Hermione, aparte de que me parece buena idea no me siento con ganas de contradecir a la más grande bruja que ha tenido Hogwarts

-Pues quedamos así entonces-declaró Harry-pues por ahora Hermione y yo nos iremos, aunque antes Tonks, pa como les va a ustedes?-los dos adultos enrojecieron con brusquedad-oh vamos es solo curiosidad, no tiene nada de malo que ustedes mantengan una relación

-Bueno…. Nos ha ido…. Bien Harry…. Gracias por la preocupación-dijo Tonks con su cara y cabello totalmente rojos

-Y tu pa? Has sabido complacer a la dama?

-Ehm…. Pues si yo…. Nosotros hemos estado muy bien

-Bueno ahora si los dejamos-tomó la mano de Hermione y se fue junto a ella, dejando a los adultos con sus pensamientos

Una vez llegaron a su sala común se acostaron en el sofá

-Vaya, ahora sí que tendré un horario…. Divertido-decía el ojiverde con ironía

-Sí, y todo por defenderme, no sabes cuánto lo siento Harry

-Oye, no te preocupes por eso, siendo franco hace tiempo que quería usar la maldición en Krum….

-Ah sí? Y por qué? Pensé que no habian razones para estar celoso de él….-le dijo fingiendo voz molesta

-Y no las hay…. Pero el hecho de que confíe en ti no significa que confíe en él-y para callar cualquier replica de la castaña la besó y la tomó por la cintura colocándola sobre su regazo-y no se te olvide que me debes algo-le dijo para continuar con sus caricias y besos

-De acuerdo, cumpliré contigo-y continuó besándolo y justo cuando Harry se había deshecho al fin de la túnica del colegio e iba por la camisa se oyó a Henry

-Harry, Hermione….

-_Maldito cuadro, siempre interrumpe cuando Mione está inspirada-_pensó Harry con enojo-sí Henry?

-No quisiera molestarlos pero hay alguien merodeando cerca de la entrada de la sala diciendo sus nombres, es su amigo pelirrojo

-Ron-dijeron al mismo tiempo, Hermione se puso la túnica y salió junto a Harry

-Dónde demonios estarán Harry y Hermione? Mira que preocuparme así, cuando los vea….

-Qué?-preguntó la voz de Harry detrás de Ron

-AAAAAH, maldita sea Harry, como se te ocurre hacer eso? De donde demonios salieron ustedes dos

-De nuestra sala de P.A Ron, recuerda que solo nosotros podemos entrar en ella por lo cual tú no puedes ver el cuadro que guarda la entrada-dijo Hermione con su tono sabio de siempre

-Si claro, continua restregándome en la cara que son P.A y que tienen toda una sala común para ustedes solos

-Oh, vamos Ron no seas infantil-le animó su amigo

-Bueno eso no importa, lo importante es donde diablos se habian metido ustedes par de bobos?

-En primera Ronald no me vuelvas a llamar boba o lo lamentaras-le dijo Hermione con tono totalmente amenazante que provocó que hasta Harry se asustara-y en segunda, estábamos con Dumbledore hablando sobre el castigo de Harry por usar la maldición cruciatus contra Krum

-Huy diablos, cuál será el castigo? No pueden quitarte del puesto de P.A, o el de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, o te expulsarán?

-No Ron, cálmate, no es ninguno de esos. Mi castigo es….-empezó Harry

-Nuestro castigo Harry, te dije que lo compartiríamos

-Pero Mione….

-Nada de ``pero Mione´´ dije que no te dejaré solo y no lo haré así que hazte a la idea….

-Idea de qué?-preguntó una voz que acababa de llegar

-Draco-dijo Harry al verlo

-Que hay Harry? oigan de que hablaban ustedes tres? Por cierto Harry donde estuviste después de la clase de DCAO? No estuviste en la cena, aunque tampoco estuvo Krum….

-De eso hablábamos Draco-lo interrumpió Hermione

-Bueno lo que pasa chicos es que el cruciatus que le envié a Krum fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a San Mungo

-QUÉ?-preguntaron Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo

-Como oyeron, Krum se encuentra ahora mismo en San Mungo

-Al fin-gritó Ron a todo pulmón-ya estaba harto de tener a ese idiota como profesor

-Tienes razón Ron, al fin se fue ese payaso de cuarta-en ese instante tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo voltearon a ver a Hermione

-Y a ustedes que les pasa? Por qué me ven así?-preguntó la castaña al ver la punzante mirada de sus amigos

-Solo esperamos a que empieces a defenderlo como siempre-dijo Ron con tono burlón

-De verdad me creen tan tonta como para defenderlo después de lo que hizo?-preguntó ella indignada

-Pues….-comenzaron Draco y Ron pero Harry usó legeremancia para decirles

-_Mucho cuidado con la respuesta que darán ustedes dos, podría ser la última que den en su vida-_ante esto los dos chicos quedaron estáticos mientras hacían caso de las palabras de Harry y consideraban mucho más su respuesta

-Claro que no Hermione como se te ocurre?-dijo Malfoy tratando de sonar normal pero seguía con el miedo de poder convencer o no a Harry, sabía muy bien que Potter enojado podía ser mucho peor que un batallón de mortifagos

-Muy buena respuesta Draco, Ron?-preguntó Hermione con mirada amenazante

-Claro que no Hermione como se te ocurre?-repitió el pelirrojo

-Se mas original Weasley-le riñó Draco

-Tú cállate hurón-le contesto su amigo

-Como digas Moondog-le dijo con tono burlón

-Serás….

-Bueno, bueno ya basta, es suficiente con las peleas constantes que tienen Ron y Mione como para que ahora también tenga que soportar peleas de Draco y Ron…. Ahora que me doy cuenta, estoy viendo un patrón común aquí

-Patrón común?-preguntó Ron sin entender

-Pues sí, que tienen en común _**TUS**_ peleas con Mione y _**TUS**_ peleas con Draco?-preguntó haciendo mucha énfasis en los tus

-Pues nada, siempre discutimos por razones diferentes, por ejemplo con Hermione….-pero Harry se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano a modo de resignación-que ocurre?

-Por el amor de dios Weasley, no te das cuenta del factor común eres _**TÚ**_?-le dijo Draco haciendo también mucho énfasis al decir tu

-En serio? Vaya yo ni me di cuenta-dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

-De veras que jamás cambiara Ron-dijo Hermione con una tierna sonrisa

-Debería acaso?-preguntó con tono superior

-Jamás Ron, así te conocemos y así te queremos-y la castaña volvió a hacer lo que hace días había hecho y obtuvo el mismo resultado que en esa ocasión, le dio a Ron un tierno beso en la mejilla y el chico se sonrojó-otra vez te sonrojas?

-Pues qué esperas? No todos los días te me acercas y me das un beso en la mejilla sin ninguna razón

-Desde cuando necesito una razón para hacerlo-y lo volvió a besar provocado que a Harry por primera vez le picara el molesto aguijón de los celos y a pesar de que trató de no sentirse celoso ya que ambos eran buenos amigos no podía evitar desear estrangular al pelirrojo en tres segundos y para evitar esto prefirió retirarse

-Chicos yo mejor me voy, estoy…. Cansado-y sin despedirse con puño ni nada de sus amigos ni esperar a Hermione quien se soltó de Ron y se fue tras él, Harry se fue directo a su sala común, aunque Draco y Ron lo que vieron fue que atravesó la pared

-Pero qué diablos?...-preguntó el rubio

-Los que no sean P.A no pueden ver la entrada Draco-le aclaró Hermione al momento de ``desparecer por la pared´´ justo como había hecho Harry

Cuando Hermione entró en la sala no vio a Harry, por lo cual subió a su habitación. Cuando entró vio a Harry hablando con Firy

-Harry deja de preocuparte, sabes que Hermione te ama solo a ti, a Ron lo quiere pero es su amigo y tu eres su novio y prometido, lo olvidas?-le dijo el fénix

-Claro que no Firy, y ya sé que ella me ama a mí, es que no puedo evitar sentir esta incomodidad al verla ser tan amable con alguien más que no soy yo

-Eso es normal, son celos y está bien sentirlos siempre y cuando no te dejes dominar por ellos, debes tener en mente que Hermione te ama solo a ti, tú eres quien ocupa su corazón, además que debes decirle que te sientes celoso

-Acaso perdiste la razón? No voy a decirle que estoy celoso, ella se enojará conmigo

-Pues si te pones a retirarte cada vez que abrace a alguien o le dé un beso provocará que se preocupe, indague por ella misma que te ocurre y termine sabiéndolo y enojándose contigo porque no le dijiste-cuando Harry iba a contestar se dio cuenta que su fénix tenía razón

-Ah que bien, terminaste siendo hasta más inteligente que yo-dijo Harry con fastidio

-Pues que esperabas? Soy un fénix y somos listos por naturaleza

-Y eso qué? Se olvida que yo también soy un fénix?

-No, pero no lo eres de nacimiento, por lo cual sigues razonando de la misma forma que un humano inferior-le bromeó el ave

-Inferior?-preguntó Harry con disgusto

-Sabes que bromeo

-Pues veamos que tal bromeas cuando hagamos una carrera de vuelo….-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Oh vamos Harry, no otra vez…. Sabes que te ganaré igualmente

-Claro que lo sé Firy, pero quiero volar un rato y no me gusta hacerlo solo

-Pues por qué no lo haces con Hermione?

-Sabes muy bien porque Firy, así que deja de poner excusas-Harry se transformó en fénix y salió con Firy por la ventana sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí

-Que no lo piensas seguir?-le preguntó la voz de una mujer a su espalda

-Sily-dijo la chica al ver a su águila

-Hola Hermione, hace tiempo que no hablamos-le dijo su Sily

-Si Sily, perdón por eso pero he estado muy distraída

-Te comprendo, pero igual no piensas ir por Harry?

-No, supongo que quiere estar con Firy solo un rato por algo

-Pues si supieras la razón te convertirías en águila ahora mismo y empezarías a buscarlo para darle mucho picotazos

-Por qué? Tú entendiste algo de lo que dijeron?

-Como no lo iba a hacer? Los animales podemos entendernos los unos a los otros Hermione

-Pero entonces por qué yo no puedo entenderle a Firy si mi forma animaga es un águila como tú?

-Pues porque nunca has tratado de escucharlo estando en tu estado animal, si lo haces estando en tu forma de águila podrás entender todo lo que digan

-En serio?

-Claro que sí, cuando te he mentido?

-Supongo que nunca

-Ahí tienes, ahora vamos a buscarlos, además tengo ganas de tener una competencia grupal

-De acuerdo, vamos-Hermione se convirtió en águila y salió por la ventana junto a Sily y se encontraron a Harry y Firy en lo alto del colegio

-Vaya Harry, me impresionas, es la primera vez que quedamos en empate, desde cuando eres tan bueno volando

-No sé, mejoro con la práctica

En ese momento Hermione y Sily llegaron

-Hola Sily, hola Hermione-dijo Firy al verlas

-Hola Firy, hola Harry-contestó Sily

-WOW…. Acaso te oí saludarnos?-preguntó Harry totalmente asombrado

-Así es Harry, Firy no le has dicho acaso?-interrogó la águila

-Se lo iba a decir Sily

-Decirme qué?

-Que estando en estado animal puedes entender a otros animales

-En serio? Genial, por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque se me olvido, pero igual señoritas que las trae por aquí?

-Harry-contestó esta vez Hermione

-Que conmigo?-preguntó un poco nervioso de que Hermione le preguntara acerca de lo que le había impulsado a irse como se fue

-Quiero que me expliques que te paso…. Por qué te fuiste así como así?-justo en el clavo, tenía que admitir que a veces Hermione era demasiado observadora para su gusto

-No me fui por nada en especial, quería descansar pero luego preferí volar un rato con Firy eso es todo

-Harry James Potter Evans, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me mientas? Sabes muy bien que se cuando me mientes y cuando no

-Igual la verdadera razón no tiene importancia así que mejor olvídalo-le dijo tratando de sonar seguro

-Harry por qué no simplemente le dices? Podrías ahorrarte muchas molestias-le dijo su fénix

-Él tiene razón Harry, díselo de una vez-apoyó Sily

-A ustedes quien les llamó? Si yo decido decirle o no eso lo decido solo yo

-Lo sabemos Harry, pero creemos que si le dices podría ser mejor-volvió a decir el fénix

-Saben qué? Yo mejor me largo-y bajó en picada hacia el lago negro donde aterrizó a pocos metros de este y justo cuando había vuelto a su forma humana Hermione lo embistió en su forma de águila tumbándolo junto a ella y luego volvió a su forma humana para tomar las manos de Harry y llevarlas a los lados y colocarse sobre sus piernas para inmovilizarlo-pero qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó con mal humor por como ella lo había tirado

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti Harry, que es lo que te ocurre? Por qué de un momento a otro te comportas tan extraño?-preguntó ella aun sujetándolo

-Mione quítate de encima o tendré que hacerlo yo, soy mucho más fuerte que tu después de todo

-No te atreverías

-Pruébame-dijo él viéndola directamente a los ojos

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarlo pero recapacitó en el acto, no iba a dejar que se fuera sin darle respuestas

-Pues hazlo si quieres, no me importa, lo que me importa es que me digas que rayos te pasa

Harry iba a empujarla o algo para quitarla pero se retractó, si lo hacía, Hermione podía resultar herida y eso él no lo quería aunque si se estaba molestando por el hecho de que no le dejara ir

-Hermione te pido por favor que me dejes ir-en ese momento la chica analizó y concluyó en que debió ser algo que ella hizo para que Harry la llamara Hermione

-Harry que hice? Dime por favor que hice? Pero no te comportes así, no me ocultes nada, amor te lo pido-y los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a humedecerse

-Mione tu no hiciste nada, es una tontería mía te lo aseguro, pero es que….

-Qué Harry? es que qué?-y ahí Hermione notó que Harry estaba ruborizado y no era por la posición en la que se encontraban ya que habian estado en peores sino que estaba ruborizado porque lo que fuera que estuviera ocultándole le avergonzaba, decidida a averiguarlo Hermione decidió que desarmaría a su novio y lo haría confesar. Aflojó un poco las manos, acercó su boca al oído del chicos y le dijo seductoramente-te lo compensaré muy bien en la sala común si me dices, pero si no lo haces alguien no tendrás sus mimos esta noche-eso cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre el muchacho el cual empezaba a cuestionarse cuál sería la mejor solución, hasta que al fin decidió hablar

-Está bien Mione, te lo diré siempre y cuando prometas no enfadarte conmigo

-Claro Harry, sabes que no me puedo enfadar contigo

-Bueno, aquí va…. Me fui como me fui porque…. Porque….

-Porque qué Harry? Déjalo salir de una vez

-PORQUE ESTABA CELOSO, CONTENTA?-dijo el chico con fuerza y rapidez pero Hermione logró entenderle

-Celoso? Pero de quien….?-y luego recordó los besos que le había dado a Ron en la mejilla y que después de eso Harry se fue-de Ron? Estabas celoso de Ron?

-P…. Pues sí, estaba celoso de él-dijo Harry y volteo la cabeza para no ver a Hermione a la cara

-Pero por qué? Por los besos? Es por eso?-Harry asintió levemente-pero Harry tu sabes bien que yo a Ron lo quiero mucho, él es como mi hermano, pero a ti te amo, solo de ti me enamoré, solo contigo soy yo misma, solo contigo estoy feliz, solo contigo me he besado y solo contigo hice y haré el amor, como puedes estar celoso de Ron? Que no confías en mis sentimientos por ti?

-No es eso Mione…. Es que….

-Qué Harry? Dime de una vez-le dijo desesperada por saber el por qué su novio estaba celoso de su amigo

-Mione yo soy un imán de problemas, no soy muy listo, soy impulsivo, desobediente, irresponsable, inmaduro, le causo daño a cualquiera que sea cercano a mí y lo único que me hace especial es que soy el heredero de las casas, okey eso es bueno pero si no fuera por ese poder yo no sería útil para nada y por eso aun no sé por qué estás conmigo. Tu eres lista, hermosa, responsable, habilidosa, bondadosa y muchas cosas más y pues me puse celoso porque temo que un día te des cuenta de que en realidad no vale la pena estar conmigo y me dejes solo, eso me mataría Mione te lo juro, y es por eso que soy tan posesivo contigo, porque no quiero que me dejes

-Eres el tonto más grande que existe Harry Potter, de verdad eres un grandísimo tonto-y le empezó a propinar una serie de fuertes golpes en el pecho-como se te ocurre decir eso? Harry tu eres especial para mí por ser tú, yo no te amo por tu poder, por tu dinero ni por nada de eso, yo te amo por ser Harry, mi mejor amigo y mi novio, por siempre estar conmigo a mi lado, por eso te amo y no quiero oírte decir nuevamente que eres un inútil porque me duele oírte decirlo, quiero que me prometas que jamás lo dirás de nuevo

-Pero Mione….

-Que lo prometas he dicho

-Está bien Mione, te prometo que no diré eso de nuevo, pero quiero que me prometas que nunca te alejaras de mí

-No te lo prometeré….-y cuando Harry iba a protestar ella tomó su mano y sacó su varita-yo juro solemnemente jamás abandonar por mi propio pie a mi amado Harry Potter por muchas cosas malas que puedan pasar

-Eso era….?

-Un juramento inquebrantable

-Pero Mione, eso significa….

-Lo sé Harry, por eso lo hice, quiero que con eso estés seguro de que jamás te dejaré

-Pero Mione, y si luego por alguna razón ya no quieres estar conmigo? No quiero que es juramento te mantenga atada a mí

-Pero Harry por qué rayos no quieres entender que jamás me separaré de ti ni aunque lo desees? Estaremos juntos siempre, no importa que pase

-Pero ahora corres el riesgo de morir por ese juramento

-No seas bobo Harry, el juramento también toma en cuenta el pensamiento del que jura y sabe que cuando dije alejarme es dejar de amarte y dejarte solo a la deriva

-Ah, ya veo…. Pero….

-Vuelves a decir pero y no te daré tus mimos esta noche Harry Potter-dijo harta de que Harry siempre buscara algo negativo

-Pero que genio….

-Igual así me amas-y tomó los labios de Harry entre los suyos y lo comenzó a besar dulcemente. Se mantuvieron abrazados y besándose ahí por un buen rato hasta que sus mascotas los hicieron volver en sí

-Harry, Hermione, será mejor que se vayan a la sala a descansar-dijo Firy una vez llegaron ambas aves con sus amos

-Está bien, pero vuelve antes de las 11 Firy, no quiero preocuparme

-Sily te quiero a mas tardar a las 10 en la sala, no me gusta que salgas tan tarde

-Pero Harry le dio permiso a Firy hasta las 11, no seas injusta Hermione

-No me repliques, no quiero que te pase nada

-Firy dile Harry que convenza a Hermione de dejarme jugar contigo hasta las 11 como a ti

-Está bien Sily, veré qué puedo hacer, Harry?

-Sip?

-Crees que puedas convencer a Hermione de que deje a Sily quedarse hasta las 11 como yo, Hermione nada más le dejo hasta las 10

-No creo poder hacerlo

-Oh vamos, haz el intento si?

-Está bien, Mione

-Si Harry?

-Por qué no dejas que Sily se quede hasta las 11 como Firy? Te prometo que la cuidará muy bien, de hecho creo que está enamorado de ella-le dijo en susurro para que solo Hermione oyera

-Está bien, Sily te puedes quedar con Firy hasta las 11 pero te vienes con él

-Claro Hermione, gracias, eres una gran ama y dile a Harry que es el mejor chico del mundo

-Lo sé, se lo diré

-Firy mas te vale cuidar bien a Sily ok?

-Si Harry, la cuidaré muy bien

Harry se acercó al oído del fénix y le dijo-y mucho cuidado con traerme polluelos muy pronto eh….

-Harry¡-dijo el fénix muy alterado

-Bueno ya váyanse los dos-dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo y tanto el fénix como el águila emprendieron su vuelo

-Que dices, una carrera a la sala común?-preguntó Harry preparándose para su transformación

-El último despierta a Ron mañana en la mañana-contestó ella y en un parpadeo se volvió águila y emprendió el vuelo a la sala común seguida por Harry

A la mañana siguiente ya eran las 7 cuando Harry y Hermione se fueron de la sala común para ir a despertar a su amigo. Una vez en el cuarto empezaron con la rutina de provocaciones para despertar a Ron

-Maldita sea, hoy no quiere despertarse-dijo Harry después de haber intentado todo para despertarlo. En ese momento sintió que algo tiraba de su pantalón y vio a Fluffy-hola Fluffy, como has estado? Oye tienes algún método para despertar a este flojonazo?-el perro asintió con la cabeza-te importaría despertarlo?-el perro como toda respuesta saltó a la cama de Ron, se le acerco y empezó a lamerle el cachete

-Luna…. Se siente bien Luna…. Esa es mi Luna…. Amor continua si?-decía él entre sueños, Harry estaba a punto de partirse de la risa y Hermione no estaba diferente. Justo cuando Fluffy empezó a lamerle el cuello se detuvo, acerco su hocico al oído de Ron y ladró con fuerza

-GUAF-como si le visto al mismísimo demonio en calzones…. O peor aun a Hagrid o Snape el pelirrojo saltó rápidamente y cayó al suelo

-Auch, maldición eso si dolió…. Pero qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-preguntó señalando a sus amigos- que pasó con? FLUFFY, perro insolente, fuiste tú otra vez?-preguntó con enojo, el perro lo único que hizo fue menear la cola-deja de mover la cola que estoy enojado

-Oh vamos Ron, lo hice porque Harry me lo pidió-dijo el perro poniendo ojitos tristes

-Oh…. Odio cuando me haces esos ojos, perro tonto-bromeo el pelirrojo, luego se volteo a sus amigos y en cuanto lo vieron no pudieron hacer más que reírse

-JAJAJAJAJA, Ron debiste verte JAJAJAJAJA, Luna, eso mi Luna JAJAJAJAJA

-Vete al diablo Harry-dijo un poco molesto

-Bueno Ron ya párate y báñate para que desayunemos-le dijo Hermione

-Está bien, espérenme abajo-ambos bajaron a la sala común y lo esperaron, 20 minutos después Ron bajó y se fueron los tres al gran comedor. Una vez estuvieron a punto de entrar se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasley

-Al fin bajan, pensé que tendría que irlos a buscar-dijo la pelirroja

-Que quieres Ginevra? Te advierto que no estoy de humor para soportar una de tus tonterías-dijo Harry totalmente frío

-Solo vengo a decirles que se arrepentirán por lo que me hicieron, sabrás quien en Ginevra Weasley, sobre todo tú Granger, no debieron haberse metido conmigo

-Pues tú empezaste Ginny, si no hubieras querido engañar a Harry con eso de que yo estaba con McGlagen….

-De igual modo se arrepentirás los dos, aunque de igual manera Harry te tendré para mí, te lo aseguro

-Eso jamás pasará Ginny, para tener a Harry tendrías que matarme primero

-No me tientes Granger, no sabes de lo que soy capaz

-Tú le pones un dedo encima a Mione Ginevra y se me olvidará que eres la hermana de Ron y te demostraré por qué soy el mejor hechicero del mundo

-Ey Harry, no olvides que es mi hermana

-Por eso le advertí Ron, contrólala si no quieres que salga lastimada-tomó la mano de Hermione y se fue directo al gran comedor para alejarse de Ginny. Una vez sentados todo pudieron notar el enojo en Harry

-Cariño relájate, te harás daño si sigues así-le dijo Hermione tomándole la mano

-Lo sé Mione, pero es que esa…. Esa mocosa, como se ocurre amenazarte? Que te haga algo y me conocerá como nadie más lo ha hecho

-No le des importancia amor, ella terminará pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones

-Tiene razón hermosa, vamos a comer-el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se paró y anunció

-Buenos días a todos, por razones de salud el profesor Krum tuvo que abandonar temporalmente su cargo como profesor de DCAO-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar-pero no se preocupen, el puesto lo tomaran cuatro profesores, 3 de ellos son aurores y son los mejores para impartirles clase, ya los conocerán en sus clases…. Eso es todo por ahora, vayan a sus salones que ya van a empezar las actividades

Todos comenzaron a murmurar de quienes podrían ser sus profesores

-Oigan quien creen ustedes que nos dará clases a nosotros?-preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad-que malo que debamos esperar hasta el viernes para averiguarlo

-Sí, hasta el viernes-dijo Hermione viendo a su novio con una sonrisa y él le contestó con un beso

-A ver, que se traen ustedes dos?-preguntó Ron extrañado

-Desde cuando necesito una excusa para besar a mi novia?-preguntó Harry al momento de besarla nuevamente

-Desde nunca, pero los conozco muy bien y sé que saben algo importante que yo no, a ver díganme

-Lo siento Ron pero esta vez tendrás que esperar hasta el viernes-dijo Hermione para después tonar un poco de jugo de calabaza

-O sea que ustedes saben quién nos va a dar a nosotros DCAO? Y por qué no lo dicen?

-Será una sorpresa Ron, ya verás

-De acuerdo, desde que son pareja son mucho más insoportables

-Acéptalo y teme Weasley, acéptalo y teme-terminaron con el desayuno y fueron a clases. La primera del día era encantamientos nuevamente, luego cuidado de criaturas mágicas y después Harry y Ron iban a adivinación y Hermione a aritmancia. Al final del día Harry le dijo a Ron que estaría en la biblioteca con Hermione, y sabiendo que él era ``alérgico´´ a los libros no hubo problema y lo dejó irse. Una vez llegó frente al aula de DCAO Hermione llegó también

-Aquí vamos Harry….

-Segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Que sí Harry, y no trates de persuadirme porque no lo lograras, iré contigo si o si

-De acuerdo, vamos-ambos tomaron el pomo de la puerta y entraron

…

-Vaya, no salió tan mal después de todo-dijo Harry ya en sus sala común junto a su novia

-Ves? Te dije que todo estaría bien, te aceptaron como el profesor con gran entusiasmo

-Pues sí, supongo que sí. Oye Hermione el año siguiente son los EXTASIS no?

-Así es Harry, por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque creo que debo definir qué voy a estudiar al fin de cuentas y creo que tu también deberías hacerlo

-Entonces por cual carrera te inclinarás? Medimago, Auror o jugador de Quidditch?

-Creo que lo que más me convence es ser auror, no me llevo muy bien con la medicina y aunque me gusta el Quidditch, pues no se creo que como auror me ira mejor

-Ya veo, por cierto para cuando es el inter-escolar

-No sé, debería hablarlo con Albus, pero en fin Mione, tú qué piensas estudiar? Medimago? O te vas por un trabajo en el ministerio como en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas?

-Creo que mejor me quedo con auror

-Auror? Desde cuando te interesa esa carrera?

-Desde que mi futuro esposo va a estudiarla y no dejaré que se arriesgue solo-seguido de esto le empezó a besar el cuello

-Pero…. Mione si tu….-y en ese instante Harry recordó dos cosas que les podrían resultar incomodas en caso de que desearan ponerse tiernos, la primera que Henry podía interrumpirlos y la segunda el cuadro mágico que estaba sobre la chimenea donde efectivamente sus padres los veían con miradas expectantes-Mione alto

-Que pasa Harry?-preguntó extrañada por la reacción de su novio

-No me gusta tener testigos….-le dijo viendo al cuadro

-Testigos….? LILY, JAMES-gritó la chica al ver que los observaban

-Sabia que nos descubrirían, te lo dije James

-Pues ya que, hola chicos están cómodos?-les preguntó al ver que Hermione estaba sobre Harry con sus manos en el pecho de este. Automáticamente Hermione se paró y se separó de Harry

-Oh vamos, no se pongan así, no tienen por qué avergonzarse

-Claro que si mamá, como se les ocurre espiarnos tan deliberadamente? Cuando estamos….-y se sonrojo con brusquedad

-Pues en realidad solo queríamos charlar pero ustedes estaban demasiado…. Concentrados

-De igual manera no me gusta que nos espíen de esa forma, avísenme a la próxima…. Aunque ya sabemos que no debemos ponernos tiernos cuando estemos aquí….

-Oh vamos Harry, no es para tanto….-le dijo su padre sonriente

-Que no es para tanto?-repitió Hermione-James definitivamente tú estás loco

-Oigan ahora que me doy cuenta, a que se referían con lo de aceptar a Harry como profesor?-preguntó Lily intrigada

-Pues que Harry ahora es el nuevo profesor de DCAO de los de sexto-contestó Hermione

-En serio? Y no era acaso ese búlgaro que me dijiste hijo?-le cuestionó su padre

-Pues sí, pero ahora está en San Mungo

-Y que le ocurrió?-preguntó Lily

-Recibió una maldición cruciatus

-Y de quien?

En ese momento Harry se quedó callado ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres, pero Hermione tomó su mano y lo animó a hablar

-Pues, de mí-dijo al fin-yo le lancé la maldición cruciatus

-QUÉ?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Lo que oyeron, usé la maldición cruciatus contra él-volvió a decir Harry mientras que Hermione le apretaba la mano

-A ver hijo, antes de perder los estribos dinos que te impulsó a usarla-le dijo su madre con voz calmada

-Pues lo hizo por defenderme-dijo Hermione con rapidez

-Defenderte?-preguntó James

-Así es, Krum estaba usando la maldición cruciatus contra toda la clase, y cuando la fue a usar conmigo Harry la usó contra él

-Es verdad eso hijo?-le preguntó su madre

-Así es, no podía permitirle que la hiriera-dijo con total seguridad y orgullo

-Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy feliz porque hayas usado una maldición imperdonable hijo, pero el hecho de que lo hayas hecho para cuidar de tu amada…. Pues no me puedo enojar contigo-le dijo su madre con un dulce tono de voz y con los ojos humedecidos o por lo menos eso se podía ver desde donde estaban sentados

-Gracias mamá

-Yo…. Que te puedo decir Harry…. ASÍ SE HACE HIJO, NADIE SE METE CON NUESTRAS PRINCESAS-le dijo James con orgullo

-James….-le reprendió Lily

-No pienso darle un sermón por haber defendido a Hermione Lily, además de seguro Dumbledore ya lo hizo, y creo que lunático y canuto también lo harán

-Ya lo hicieron-confesó Harry

-Ah sí?

-Pues sí, yo solo soy el profesor de sexto, Remus el de 7mo y 5to, Sirius el de 4to y 3ero y Tonks de 2do y 1ero

-O sea que todos están aquí en Hogwarts?-preguntó James con emoción

-Así es

-Pero qué maravilla, oye hijo tienes el otro cuadro mágico que te dijimos que buscaras?

-Dijimos James? Yo fui quien le dijo-le reclamó la pelirroja

-No fastidies Lily, entonces lo tienes Harry?

-Si pa, lo tengo en mi baúl

-Te importaría colocarlo en su despacho para poder hablar con ellos? Luego en vacaciones te lo llevas a la mansión

-Claro no hay cuidado

-Bueno chicos no les molestaremos más por ahora, pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes-les dijo Lily conteniendo la risa

-No me da risa Lily-dijo Hermione ruborizada

-Pero a mi si Mione, lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, sus caras son muy cómicas

-Oh vamos Lily, démosles un respiro, después de todo, si tu padres o mis padres no hubieran visto en una de nuestras…. Sesiones…. Nos habría incomodado también

-Oh, está bien, cuídense chicos-y desapareció del cuadro junto a su esposo

-Creí que nunca se irían-dijo Hermione

-Yo también-agregó Harry, y sin esperar más Hermione se guindó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, justo en ese momento la cara de Lily se asomó por el cuadro

-Pellízcale el trasero, te aseguro que le gusta, los Potter son sensibles ahí

-LILIAN-gritó Hermione

-Oh, que malhumorada-y volvió a desaparecer. Justo cuando Hermione volvía a besar a Harry Lily se volvió a asomar-hablo en serio pellízcalo, le encantará

-Lily déjalos-le dijo James tomándola por los hombros-además nosotros podemos tener nuestra propia sesión-y Lily reaccionó

-Adiós chicos-y se fue junto a su esposo

-En serio Harry, tu madre es adorable, pero también algo fastidiosa-le dijo la castaña aunque no estaba enfadada

-Que te puedo decir, son iguales ustedes dos

-HARRISON-le dijo amenazantemente recordando que el chico odiaba su nombre

-Que no me digas así

-De acuerdo, pero no soy fastidiosa

-Como digas cielo-y se volvieron a besar, pero Harry se detuvo

-Ahora qué-le preguntó la chica al ver qué ya no la besaba

-Mejor vamos a una habitación, no me quiero arriesgar a otra interrupción-y sin decir más subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, tanto Tonks como Sirius y Remus ya se encontraban en la mesa de profesores

-Vieron eso? Sirius, Tonks y Remus son los profesores de DCAO, quien de ellos nos irá a dar clase?-preguntó Neville intrigado

-Harry-dijo Luna acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor-no deberías estar allá?-le preguntó señalando a la mesa de profesores. En ese momento Harry se levantó y abrazó a Luna fuertemente, confundiendo a todos los presentes menos Hermione

-Luna, Lunita-le dio un beso en la mejilla y aprovechó la cercanía con su oído para decirle-nadie más debe saberlo hasta que sea el viernes-la chica correspondió al abrazo y le dijo

-De acuerdo, disculpa

-Descuida-se separaron y notaron a los Gryffindor con miradas interrogantes

-Harry, te importa si te pregunto el por qué el abrazo tan repentino con mi novia? No me digas que olvidé algo importante

-No Ronald, no es nada de eso, solo qué…. Harry y yo hicimos un trato de darnos un abrazo fuerte y tierno cada 1ero de cada mes-inventó Luna rápidamente

-Ah sí? Bueno, si ustedes dicen…. Pero en fin Luna a que te referías cuando le dijiste que si no debería estar allá

-_Maldita sea, desde cuando Ron es tan despierto?-_se preguntó Harry internamente

-Pues lo decía porque ahí están Remus y Sirius así que pensé que querría saludarlos-dijo la rubia con tono normal y convincente

-Ah…. Ya veo, bueno en fin, lo importante es quien va a ser nuestro profesor de DCAO

-No seas impaciente Ronald, de seguro el viernes se enterarán

-Supongo que tienes razón, bueno chicos será mejor que vayamos a transformaciones, luego tenemos herbología y finalizamos con 3 largas y tediosas horas de astronomía a las 9 PM

-Sí pero no olvides que yo tengo runas antiguas después de herbologia Ron

-Sí, tienes razón pero bueno nosotros disfrutaremos las horas libres por ti

-Muy gracioso Ronald

-Bueno ya basta, vamos a clase-dijo el ojiverde para evitar una pelea entre su amigo y su novia

-De acuerdo Harry, pero antes Luna vienes conmigo por favor? Necesito hablar contigo

-Claro herms-Luna y Hermione salieron del gran comedor y fueron al baño de chicas para hablar en privado

-Quien te lo….?-empezó la pregunta Hermione, pero Luna interrumpió

-Padma

-Esa chismosa, digna hermana de Parvati, me imagino que todo Ravenclaw lo sabe, o me equivoco?

-Pues sí, ya lo sabemos todos, sabes que las Patil son así

-Bueno, esperemos que todavía no se sepa la verdad en todo el colegio, aunque con lo chismosas que son las Patil, lo dudo

-Pues lo dudo mucho, me dijo que le diría a su hermana y pues…. Ya te imaginarás

-Demonios, bueno ya que, vamos a clases-y se fueron rumbo a sus clases. El día paso normal para el trío dorado ya que en astronomía se quedaron dormidos y descansaron las 3 horas seguidas. El día siguiente comenzaron con 3 largas horas de pociones que comenzaron a las 10 y a las 2 PM después de haber tenido la hora del almuerzo ya era hora de DCAO

-Al fin sabremos quién es el profesor, quien crees que sea Hermione?-preguntó Ron con intriga

-Pues de seguro será el profesor sorpresa del que nadie sabe nada

-Tal vez, se dice que los de Hufflepuff vieron clase con él pero consiguió lanzarles un hechizo con el cual no pueden revelar su identidad a nadie más que no sea de su casa

Hermione vio interrogante a Harry y este solo sonrió. Harry se había quedado parado en la puerta esperando a que todos entraran con Hermione a su lado, una vez todos estuvieron dentro se dirigieron al escritorio del profesor

-Oigan que acaso el profesor no va a venir?-preguntó Ron extrañado de que nadie hubiese llegado

-Pues ya llegó-dijo Harry sentándose en la silla y apareciendo otra para Hermione

-No juegues, eres tu Harry? tu eres el nuevo profesor de DCAO?-preguntó Seamus con emoción

-Así es muchachos, después que usara la maldición cruciatus contra Krum el terminó en San Mungo y a mí me dieron el puesto de profesor de DCAO de los de sexto

-Ese era el castigo que nunca nos contaste Harry?-preguntó Draco

-Así es Draco, bueno espero no tengan inconvenientes con que yo sea el nuevo profesor

Ninguno de los Gryffindor protestó en cambio casi todos los Slytherin reclamaron, excepto por Pansy, Draco y Blaise

-Bueno, por mayoría supongo que podemos comenzar, como podrán ver Hermione me ayudará a darles la clase. Comenzaremos con algo simple, quien me puede decir que hace el encantamiento Expecto Patronum?-se levantaron varias manos de Gryffindor-si Neville?

-Sirve para defenderse de un dementor, en caso de que sea un Expecto Patronum en forma de escudo solo los espanta, pero si es uno corpóreo y además poderoso puede llegar a desintegrarlos

-Muy bien Neville, 10 puntos para Gryffindor, bien alguien sabe lo que es necesario para poder ejecutar un Expecto Patronum de gran poder-nuevamente se levantaron casi todas las manos de los Gryffindor pero ningún Slytherin (Draco no quería abusar)-Lavender?

-Se debe tener en mente un recuerdo de completa felicidad, cuanto más feliz más poderoso

-Excelente, 10 puntos para Gryffindor, ahora veamos cuantos son capaces de conjurarlo y entre más fuerte sea más puntos tendrá su casa, bien?-todos asintieron-bueno Mione se encargará de evaluar a las chicas y yo a los chicos, se enfrentarán a un Bogart que estará frente a nosotros y tomará la forma de un dementor, ahora formen dos columnas-todo obedecieron sin chistar. Al final de la clase Gryffindor había ganado 120 puntos gracias a la mayoría ya que cuando estuvieron en el ED habian podido dominar como mínimo la forma de escudo del patronus, aunque Slytherin no lo hizo del todo mal ya que Blaise, Pansy y Draco lograron conjurar patronus corpóreos que les dieron 45 puntos y otros 20 por los patronus escudos de Milisent y Theodore

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por ahora, les recomiendo practicar muy bien el hechizo, si quieren pueden venir el fin de semana y les puedo permitir el Bogart para que practiquen, se acabó la clase-todos se fueron sumamente conformes con los resultados de ese día

-Eh Harry-llamó la voz de un chico y Harry y Hermione se voltearon

-Draco….

-La clase ha estado increíble, muchas felicidades ``profesor´´

-Gracias Draco, pero no me llames profesor de acuerdo?

-Está bien-en lo que salieron Ron los abordó

-Harry por qué no me dijiste que eras el nuevo profesor?

-Pues porque quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Y vaya que sí lo fue, igual debo decirte que fue muy buena la clase, además no nos mandaste deberes

-Pues no te acostumbres Ron porque eso fue solo por hoy-atacó Hermione

-Ah, pero igual no hay deberes-repitió con una gran sonrisa

-Les apetece dar una vuelta por el castillo?-preguntó el ojiverde

-Claro por qué no?-respondió Ron, pasaron el día totalmente normal y sin preocupaciones

Al día siguiente Harry convocó a su equipo para hacer una práctica de Quidditch pero cuando iban a empezar McGonagall llegó

-Potter-llamó la anciana

-Si dígame profesora

-El profesor Dumbledore lo requiere en su despacho

-De acuerdo-y siguió a su jefa de casa hasta el despacho del profesor. Una vez adentro lo vio en su mesa, pensativo pero con semblante serio, algo no muy característico de él

-Buenas tardes Albus-dijo el chico al entrar

-No tan buenas Harry-dijo el anciano

-Por qué? Ocurrió algo malo?

-Créeme que sí, me acaban de informar de algo sumamente perturbador

-Que te dijeron Albus?-preguntó con algo de miedo por saber que era

-Harry, tus tíos y tu primo fueron asesinados esta tarde-le dijo el anciano. A Harry la noticia no le cayó muy bien que se diga, puede que no los quisiera pero eran su familia después de todo

-Fueron mortifagos?-preguntó el ojiverde

-No, eso es lo peor, a tus tíos los mataron vampiros, y a tu primo un hombre-lobo, parece que Voldemort está adquiriendo más seguidores

-Me temo que tienes razón Albus, algo más que deba saber?

-Pues si Harry, por razones más que evidentes el inter-escolar de Quidditch se suspenderá hasta el año próximo

-Ya veo, Albus te quiero pedir entonces que por favor cuides a la familia de Mione, llévalos a un lugar seguro, no quiero que ella pierda a sus padres

-Descuida Harry, ahora mismo enviaré a unos miembros de la orden a que los lleven a un cuartel, ahí estarán seguros

-Gracias, bueno si eso es todo me retiro Albus

-De acuerdo Harry-y el muchacho salió de la oficina de Dumbledore-el momento se acerca, dentro de poco la batalla final comenzará

Mientras tanto, Harry volvió al campo de Quidditch para comunicarle a su equipo la noticia del inter-escolar

-Harry que quería Dumbledore?-preguntó Ron en cuanto Harry llegó

-Se los diré luego-avanzó hasta su equipo y una vez se aseguró que todos lo oyeran habló-muchachos el profesor Dumbledore acaba de informarme que el inter-escolar se verá cancelado por este año, se dará el año que viene

-Qué?-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Como que cancelado? Eso es imposible-dijo Dean totalmente molesto

-Por qué lo cancelaron?-preguntó Colin

-El profesor no me dio detalles, solo me lo comunicó y ya-mintió Harry ya que no quería que todos se enteraran de lo que le acababa de acontecer-lo lamento chicos, estoy tan decepcionado como ustedes

-Bueno, ya que….-dijo Ron con fastidio y todos se fueron del campo. Hermione sin embargo notó que Harry no les estaba diciendo algo que debía ser importante, así que se acercó a Harry y le preguntó

-Que no nos estás diciendo?

-Vayamos a la sala de menesteres, ahí hablaremos con mayor facilidad-Hermione no dijo más nada y solo lo siguió, Harry le hizo señas a Ron para que fuese con ellos y este lo hizo. Una vez en la sala de menesteres Ron preguntó

-A ver Harry que ocurre? Yo también me di cuenta que no nos dijiste algo, que pasó?

-Los Dursley están muertos-dijo el ojiverde

-Qué? Cómo? Qué pasó?-preguntó la castaña acercándose a su chico para abrazarlo

-Parece que mis tíos fueron asesinados por vampiros y Dudley por un hombre lobo, al parecer Voldemort está sacando más aliados para la batalla

-Vaya Harry, lo lamento, sé que no los querías mucho pero después de todo eran tu familia-le dijo su amigo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Pues si Ron, tienes razón, eran mi familia después de todo y por eso los mató-dijo seriamente y se levantó, Ron y Hermione no necesitaron más de 5 segundos para adivinar lo que pensaba

-Harry borra esa maldita idea de tu cabeza, no lograrás apartarnos de ti sin importar lo que pase-dijo Ron decidido. Harry se volteo a ellos y gritó con fuerza

-ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN? MIENTRAS ESTÉN CONMIGO USTEDES Y SU FAMILIA ESTAN EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE, Y YO NO QUIERO QUE LES PASE NADA, PIENSEN EN ELLOS POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAN LO MISMO QUE YO HE SUFRIDO-y las lágrimas lo vencieron. Hermione se acercó a él nuevamente y dejo que se alojara en su pecho

-Harry tu eres el que no entiende, esta guerra es de todos nosotros, desde que me salvaste del trol hace 6 años me incluiste en esto, desde que hablaste con Ron por primera vez en el expreso a Hogwarts lo incluiste y por consiguiente a su familia, ya no hay marcha atrás y ninguno de nosotros está arrepentido de correr el riesgo que corremos si con eso te podemos ayudar, entiéndelo de una vez-Harry había detenido el llanto y se separó de Hermione

-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero no incluiré a nadie más en esta guerra, ya fue suficiente solo yo debo pelear, yo y nadie más-en un dos por tres Harry tomó su varita y les apuntó-_petrificus totalus-_tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron congelados-muchachos juro que lo siento, pero esto es por su propio bien, Ron eres el mejor hermano que alguien pueda desear y quiero que sepas que a pesar de las peleas que hemos tenido siempre te he querido, y siempre lo haré y Mione…. Sabes que te amo con todo el corazón, y que si a ti te pasa algo yo no puedo continuar y por eso tomé esta decisión-volvió a apuntarlos y dejando caer las lagrimas nuevamente, exclamó-adiós Ron, adiós Mione…. Quiero que sepan que siempre los recordaré…. _O…. Obliviate…._

**Y hasta aquí llegue por hoy…. Que diga ``YO´´ el que me quiere matar por este final para el Cap…. Pues me lo dicen en un Review XD…. Sé que me deben estar odiando pero algo de esto no cae mal, es más causa emoción o no? Espero impaciente sus reviews y opiniones y tengan paciencia ya que en el próximo Cap todo se aclarará, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos, como están? Yo por aquí medio tristón ya que voy a volver a clase…. T.T las vacaciones las sentí muy corta, que fastidio pero bueno…. Son los estudios, que mas da en fin, ahora lo que les importa a ustedes ya que deben estar diciendo ``y nosotros que nos interesa tu vida?´´ pues bien aquí les dejo el próximo Cap espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews y comentarios**

**Ya lo de aclarado en otras 2 ocasiones pero como han pasado una buena cantidad de Cap desde eso lo diré nuevamente, así qué ``los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen (excepto los pocos que he inventado) estos son de la famosa y talentosa escritora J.K. Rowling y de la Warner, la historia si es de mi propiedad y no escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, su único objetivo es entretener a los lectores´´**

**También voy a tomarme unos minutos para hablar acerca de un Review en específico que me dejaron por el capítulo anterior ya que a pesar de que no fue ofensivo si me hizo ver que no a todos se les puede complacer, este Review me dio a entender el gran desacuerdo existente de una lectora por el final del capítulo anterior y quiero aclarar que el hecho de que ella haya estado en desacuerdo con la decisión que tomé y aun más que me lo haya hecho saber por medio del Review déjenme decirles que me parece de lo mejor, ya que desde un principio lo único que busco es llamar la atención de los lectores y al leer ese Review de esta lectora me hace ver que realmente si llama la atención lo que hago y que un cambio produce varias emociones en diferentes personas. Por lo tanto y para finalizar invito a que la lectora que me dejo el Review el capítulo anterior, me deje otro Review dándome su opinión acerca de este nuevo Cap y que lo deje sin pena alguna y expresando su opinión libremente como lo hizo la ocasión anterior**

**Bueno ahora si no me queda nada más que decir así que les dejo el próximo Cap**

En el capítulo anterior:

-Que te dijeron Albus?-preguntó con algo de miedo por saber que era

-Harry, tus tíos y tu primo fueron asesinados esta tarde-le dijo el anciano. A Harry la noticia no le cayó muy bien que se diga, puede que no los quisiera pero eran su familia después de todo

* * *

><p>-A ver Harry que ocurre? Yo también me di cuenta que no nos dijiste algo, que pasó?<p>

-Los Dursley están muertos-dijo el ojiverde

* * *

><p>-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero no incluiré a nadie más en esta guerra, ya fue suficiente solo yo debo pelear, yo y nadie más-en un dos por tres Harry tomó su varita y les apuntó-<em>petrificus totalus-<em>tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron congelados-muchachos juro que lo siento, pero esto es por su propio bien, Ron eres el mejor hermano que alguien pueda desear y quiero que sepas que a pesar de las peleas que hemos tenido siempre te he querido, y siempre lo haré y Mione…. Sabes que te amo con todo el corazón, y que si a ti te pasa algo yo no puedo continuar y por eso tomé esta decisión-volvió a apuntarlos y dejando caer las lagrimas nuevamente, exclamó-adiós Ron, adiós Mione…. Quiero que sepan que siempre los recordaré…. _O…. Obliviate…._

_Cap 20_

Ya estaba hecho, Harry había borrado las memorias tanto de Ron y Hermione y ahora ninguno de los dos lo recordaba, puede que le doliera pero él creía que era lo mejor. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas Harry les apuntó de nuevo y exclamó

-_Finite-_y ambos recuperaron la capacidad de moverse. Harry aun con aquel dolor palpitante en su corazón, decidió que debía asegurarse de que no les había borrado más recuerdos de los necesarios se acercó a Hermione y le preguntó

-Sabes cómo te llamas?-la chica lo miró y contestó

-Hermione Jane Granger

-Como se llaman tus padres?

-Pero que dem….

-Contéstame

-Jackson y Jane Granger

-Dónde estamos?

-Por qué estas….?

-Contéstame solamente

-Estamos en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería dirigido por Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, y estamos específicamente en la sala de los menesteres, suficiente para ti?-preguntó ella con indiferencia

-Solo una más…. Como se llama tu mejor amigo?-esa era la prueba de fuego, si escuchaba lo que creía que iba a escuchar significaba que el hechizo había salido a la perfección

-Ronald Weasley obviamente….

-Bien, gracias-dijo Harry apenas conteniendo las lagrimas, se dirigió a Ron y comenzó con las preguntas

-Tu nombre

-Soy Ronald Weasley, mis padres son Arthur y Molly Weasley, estamos en Hogwarts y mi mejor amigo se llama Draco Malfoy…. Algo más?

-N…. No, es suficiente-al fin lo había comprobado, se había borrado de las memorias de sus amigos, por lo tanto ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí con ellos. Con paso decidido fue en dirección a la puerta pero fue detenido por la voz de Hermione

-A donde crees que vas?-Harry se detuvo en el acto, tal vez solo lo decía por querer preguntarle quien era, era imposible que lo recordara-no es imposible que te recuerde…. Harry

-Qué? Como me puedes recordar? Estaba seguro que ese obliviate les borraría todo recuerdo de mí, acabo de comprobarlo

-Harry….-dijo esta vez la voz de Ron-crees que somos tan tontos como para no prever que un día podías usar ese hechizo en nuestra contra?

-Qué? Como qué previeron esto? Y si me recuerdan por qué me dieron esa última respuesta?-preguntó el ojiverde muy confundido

-Es simple Harry, desde el año pasado en el cual todo lo querías hacer por ti mismo sin nosotros sospechamos que había algo mal, después de lo de Sirius supimos que te culparías y que buscarías la forma de ``protegernos´´ así que hablamos con el profesor Dumbledore para nos hiciera un hechizo de protección en todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenemos contigo, así que ningún recuerdo tuyo bien sea pasado o actual puede ser borrado de nuestras memorias, y en cuanto a mi respuesta mi mejor amigo se llama Ron Weasley, porque mi novio, prometido y mi corazón lleva como nombre Harry Potter-concluyó Hermione con su relato

-Como verás Harry no nos alejaremos de ti ni aunque tú así lo quieras y en cuanto a la mía, pues si mi mejor amigo es Draco Malfoy porque Harry Potter es mi hermano-dijo Ron sonriente. Harry estaba impresionado por el hecho de que sus amigos hubiesen hecho tanto por acompañarlo pero seguía con la idea de alejarse de ellos para no poner en riesgo a sus familias

-De acuerdo, creo que tendré que decirles la verdad-Harry sentía que después de lo que iba a decir moriría pero no podía permitir que ellos pasaran por lo que él pasó

-La verdad?-preguntó Ron

-Así es, la verdadera razón por la cual hice lo que hice, lo hice porque me tienen harto los dos, no los soporto siempre me están estorbando, metiéndose donde nadie los llama, siendo nada más y nada menos que una carga para mí, no quiero tenerlos cerca porque me estorban, entiéndalo de una buena vez-Ron se quedó estupefacto por lo que oyó pero Hermione al contrario se encontraba sonriente, gracias a la conexión que compartía con Harry podía ver sus sentimientos y pensamientos y en ese momento pudo ver que a Harry le estaba doliendo mucho más decir eso que ha ellos escucharlo-son de verdad unos inútiles, no los quiero ver más, así que lárguense

Hermione aun sonriente se le acercó y le dijo

-Lo haré si me dices que no me amas-jaque mate, Harry estaba derrotado, él jamás podría decirle una mentira así a Hermione, y mientras él trataba de articular las palabras que sabía jamás saldrían de su boca Hermione se fue acercando cada vez más a esta-dímelo si tanto quieres que me aleje

-Yo…. Yo…. Yo no…. Yo no te….-apretó con fuerza los puños y cuando la boca de Hermione estaba a milímetros de la suya exclamó-yo no te puedo mentir, claro que te amo-la tomó de la cintura y terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios. Hermione se enrosco al cuello de Harry y correspondió encantada al beso. Una vez se separaron Harry vio tanto a Ron como a Hermione y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba claro que ellos no lo abandonarían jamás

-Chicos yo….-PUM, un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Ron

-Ron-gritó Hermione notablemente molestas-COMO SE TE OCURRE GOLPEARLO?

-Es para que el idiota de mi hermano se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que no puede alejarnos de él-dijo el pelirrojo para seguidamente ayudar a Harry a levantarse-ahora si dinos lo que ibas a decir

-Pues primero, auch…. Ese golpe si dolió y pues…. Lo siento mucho chicos, pero yo no quiero que ustedes pasen por lo que yo pasé, no quiero que pierdan a sus familias solo por estar conmigo

-Y prefieres estar solo por eso? Harry nosotros queremos estar contigo, nosotros somos tu familia y no puedes alejar a tu familia

-Ron tiene razón amor, estamos aquí para apoyarnos los unos a los otros, así ha sido desde primero y continuará siendo así-le dijo Hermione besándolo con ternura

-Los quiero chicos, los quiero mucho, son los mejores del mundo y lo saben

-Claro que lo sabemos Harry-le bromeo Ron-pero mucho cuidado con confundir el querer hacia mí y el querer hacia Hermione eh?

-Ron-gritaron Harry y Hermione al unísono-esa imagen es deplorable-dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra vez como tratando de eliminar la imagen que se le formo en la mente

-Bueno ya en serio chicos, lo importante aquí es que sin importar lo que hagas Harry, siempre estaremos contigo así que mejor acéptalo de una buena vez-dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza

-Lo sé chicos y la verdad perdónenme por lo que traté de hacer pero es que….

-Ya hermano no debes darnos explicaciones acerca de eso, te entendemos pero no compartimos tu opinión, igual no importa lo importante es que estamos de nuevo los 3 y que te quede claro que no nos separaremos

-Si Ron, entendí el concepto, ahora creo que lo importante será estar preparados para la batalla

-Sí, tienes razón en eso, podemos aprovechar que estamos aquí para practicar no creen?-sugirió Ron

-Si, por qué no? Un poco de práctica no nos hará mal

Pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando contra Bogarts que tomaron formas de dementores y luego con un simple hechizo de mortifagos y a las 8 PM ya estaban agotados

-Por el amor de dios, quedé agotado-decía Ron con clara cara de cansancio-les juro que esos mortifagos me van a pagar el hecho de que he estado esforzando tanto por derrotarlos

-Ya deja las quejas por favor Ronald-le reprendió Hermione-tenemos que esforzarnos demasiado si queremos ayudar a Harry

-No se preocupen chicos, con lo que están haciendo basta-les dijo el ojiverde para tranquilizarlos

-Nada de eso, si nos tranquilizamos quien sabe que truco intentes para alejarnos de ti, no señor no te permitiremos salirte con la tuya Harry…. tenlo por seguro-le dijo su novia muy seria

-Hermano…. No es por nada pero tu novia me asusta-le dijo Ron al ver a Hermione con ese brillo amenazante en sus ojos

-Lo sé Ron, a mí también-y ante la mirada de Hermione agregó-y es una de las cosas que más me encanta de ella-se terminó de acercar a Hermione y la comenzó a besar

-Oh vamos…. No otra vez con una de sus sesiones de besuqueo-y como en la otra ocasión los muchachos no contestaron-hablo en serio muchachos uno de estos días se van a enfrascar tanto en sus besos que van a olvidar respirar y se asfixiarán el uno al otro-y recibió la misma respuesta-ay que ver que ustedes no tienen remedio

-Oh ya déjalos Moondog-se oyó que decía una voz detrás de ellos. Ron no necesitaba voltear para saber que no era nada más y nada menos que

-Hurón, no esperaba que supieras donde estábamos

-Por favor, conociéndolos como los conozco sé muy bien dónde encontrarlos…. Oye que pasó esta vez para que Harry y Hermione traten de comerse el uno al otro

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices hurón, pueden ser tu últimas palabras-le dijo el ojiverde separándose de su novia

-Como digas Phoenix

-Phoenix?

-Significa fénix en ingles no?

-Pues sí, pero nunca pensé que me fueras a dar un apodo

-Pero suena bien no?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pues en ese caso de ahora en adelante seré Phoenix, Ron será Moondog y Mione Eagle o sea águila y tú Draco obviamente te quedarás con hurón y Luna será….

-Pegaso-sugirió Ron

-Pegaso? Bueno puede ser, pero en serio debo quedarme con el apodo hurón?

-Pues tú escogiste uno para Ron y para mí-le indicó Harry-creo que es justo que nosotros te lo pongamos a ti

-Vaya pero que mala suerte….

-De que Draco?-preguntó la voz de Luna que acababa de entrar en la sala

-Pero si es Pegaso-dijo Harry al verla entrar

-Pegaso? Qué es eso

-Pues es el nombre de un antiguo caballo alado…. Italiano?

-Griego Ronald…. De veras que me sorprende tu poco conocimiento acerca de estos temas

-Oh no empieces con tus sermones para genios superdotados

-_Depulso-_gritó Malfoy con rapidez y Ron salió disparado

-Pero qué demonios te pasa hurón?-preguntó el pelirrojo al ponerse de pie

-O lo hacía yo o lo hacía Harry, sinceramente cual opción era mejor?-Ron en ese momento vio que Harry tenia la varita en la mano y su mirada reflejaba enfado

-Harry solo fue una broma por favor-y PLAF, Ron volvió a salir disparado golpeándose contra la pared

-Escúchame claramente Ronald Weasley porque no lo repetiré, si vuelves a ofender a mi novia aunque sea en un comentario sarcástico o un chiste, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en este mundo que sabrás lo que es enfrentar a un hechicero enojado-el muchacho se encontraba en tal estado de enojo que el puño donde no tenía la varita le había empezado a botar sangre por la fuerza que ejercía sobre este

-Harry tranquilo por favor, te estás haciendo daño-le dijo Hermione al notar la sangre en su mano-Harry por favor escúchame, puedes estar tranquilo, Ronald no mi hirió con su comentario, relájate amor por favor-le dijo al momento de abrazarlo

En ese momento Harry se calmó y se abrazó a Hermione, pero 5 segundos más tarde se separó bruscamente

-Que ocurre?-le preguntó la chica

-No lo sé-dijo él con pinta de aterrado-sé que me enojé con Ron por lo que dijo pero no quería llegar tan lejos…. A no ser que….

-A no ser que qué?-preguntó esta vez Luna-que pasa Harry?-sin embargo el muchacho no respondió y salió corriendo como si el mismo demonio lo siguiera, y fue directo a la oficina de Dumbledore. Una vez llegó a la puerta entró sin siquiera avisar

-Harry muchacho que sucede?-preguntó Albus al verle llegar

-Es Voldemort Albus, él está cerca

-Ha entrado en tu mente?

-No, pero hoy después de una práctica que tuvimos en la sala de menesteres, Ron insultó a Mione y pues lo ataqué con mucha fuerza y lo amenacé de muerte

-Justo lo que temía-dijo el anciano levantándose de su silla

-Que cosa Albus?

-He estado investigando Harry, y como recordarás tu eres heredero de Slytherin por tener la esencia del mismo dentro de ti, lo recuerdas?

-Sí claro

-Pues cómo tú no eres el heredero legítimo de ese poder, pues ahora te está afectando más que ningún otro gracias a la cercanía del heredero original

-Entonces que debo hacer? No voy a arriesgarme a herir a mis amigos por el poder de Slytherin

-No es necesario Harry, creo que es hora de que empieces a combinar el poder de los 4 grandes Harry, con eso tendrás un control total sobre los mismos

-Combinarlo? Estás loco Albus?

-Como una cabra mi querido amigo o peor tal vez

-Si me di cuenta de eso hace 6 años en el banquete de bienvenida con tus ``palabras´´-le bromeo el muchacho

-Jaja, me parece increíble que lo recuerdes Harry, aunque debo admitir que yo mismo recuerdo muy bien ese día, como han cambiado las cosas no? Alguna vez pensaste que te convertirías en el hechicero más poderoso de la tierra Harry?

-Albus yo antes pensaba que si lograba librarme de mis tíos antes de los 20 sería el paraíso…. Pero todo ha cambiado, ahora que no los tengo pues…. Se siente raro

-Y no es para menos Harry, eran tu familia

-Pues si, después de todo me dieron un techo durante 15 años

-Y que otra cosa ha sido importante en tu vida que haya cambiado drásticamente?

-Albus siendo sinceros, yo pasé de ser un niño huérfano que vive con sus tíos y su primo como el sirviente a ser un hechicero huérfano, heredero de los 4 grandes hechiceros de Hogwarts

-Ya veo, pero no hay algo que resalte entre todo? O alguien? Sabes Harry, a veces es bueno expresar todo eso

-Lo sé, tienes razón Albus, si hay alguien que cambio mi mundo en su totalidad….

-La señorita Granger?

-Muy pronta a ser llamada señora Potter

-Alguna vez te imaginaste que te verías en esta situación con ella?

-Pues no me lo esperaba, aunque desde cuarto que deseaba que pasara, pero se podría decir que mi león interior se había tomado unas vacaciones esos días ya que nunca se lo pude confesar hasta ahora

-Más vale tarde que nunca Harry….

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas Albus….

-Que Harry?

-Que te traes tu con Minerva?-preguntó el muchacho sin pizca de timidez ni vergüenza, ya que ese anciano que tenía en frente era su mentor, amigo y en todo caso su abuelo

-Por dios Harry…. como se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? Minerva ha sido mi amiga durante más de 50 años

-Y? Albus se que no tengo experiencia suficiente para decirte cosas del amor ni nada de eso, de hecho me llevas 111 años de ventaja…. Pero de igual forma creo que todos debemos darnos una oportunidad para amar sin importar la edad o el momento en el que estemos…. No sabemos cuál pueda ser el último de estos, y de lo que nos podamos arrepentir luego

-Vaya Harry, te has vuelto un hombre muy sabio, creo que incluso mucho más que yo

-Eso sería imposible Albus, puedo ser muy listo para unas cosas pero soy un atolondrado para otras, pero así soy y no creo que vaya a cambiar

-Y no deberías, por ser así es que eres tú

-Lo sé y no me arrepiento, y por eso mismo yo no quiero que tu lo hagas en un futuro, así que por qué no te das una oportunidad con Minerva? Después de todo he oído que los magos tan poderosos como tú viven mucho…. No te ves mayor de 80 créeme

-Jo…. Como tu madre desbordas gentileza Harry, se que ella estaría orgullosa de ti

-Gracias Albus lo sé, por ahora me voy…. Pero antes diré…. Moondog, Hurón, Eagle y Pegaso…. Por mucho que traten de pegarse más y más a la puerta dudo mucho que vayan a escuchar mucho, por si lo olvidan esta es la oficina del director y está encantada contra fisgones

-Te creo, llevamos media hora tratando de oír pero nada-dijo Malfoy que acababa de entrar

-Bueno Albus me retiro, y piensa lo que te dije

-Lo haré Harry y a ti no se te olvide venir todas las veces que sean posibles para continuar con las prácticas

-Claro, hasta luego-y salió junto a sus amigos de la oficina del director

-Bueno dinos Phoenix, que hablaste con Dumbledore?

-Vaya hurón, tu curiosidad le está ganando con creses a la de Moondog

-Ahora tu también con ese sobrenombre?-cuestionó el pelirrojo disgustado

-Pues si, después de todo te queda bien o es que no es cierto lo que significa el nombre?-en ese momento tanto Luna como Ron se sonrojaron

-Bueno pero no cambies el tema y dinos que hablaste con Dumbledore-le exigió Luna

-No pienso soltar palabra ya se los dije así que mejor dejen de insistir

-Oh vamos cielo no seas así-le dijo su novia buscando de convencerle poniendo los ojitos de ángel

-Mione no hagas eso, entiendan que esta vez prefiero guardarme esto

-Bueno ni al caso…. Se nota que no soltará palabra-dijo el rubio con tono fastidiado

-Qué bueno que se dan cuenta de eso-dijo el ojiverde un poco más aliviado-pero por ahora vamos a dormir, mañana iremos a hosmade y quiero tener energías

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana-Draco y Ron le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda y Luna lo besó como siempre y lo abrazó para luego despedirse de Hermione y después de que esta le diera un beso en la mejilla tanto a Ron como a Draco se fue con su novio al cual pudo notar otra vez se encontraba celoso

-Oh Harry no empecemos de nuevo, sabes muy bien que ellos son mis amigos

-Lo sé, pero igual me siento incomodo al ver eso…. En fin no tengo opción que tragarme mi coraje-le contestó él al momento de subir a su habitación haciendo esfuerzos sobre-humanos para no dejar salir a flote los celos que sentía

-Hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de sentir celos?

-Sí, pero no lo harás por lo cual me temo que deberé aguantarme

-Pero dime que es, como puedes estar tan seguro que me negaré a hacerlo?-cuestiono ella mientras empezaba a cambiarse

-Pues la única manera es que no los saludes ni te despidas con besos y como se que es imposible pues me toca resignarme

-Está bien, trataré de no volver a saludarlos de esa manera si así estás más contento-agregó la chica para seguidamente besarlo

-Pero Mione no quiero que dejes de hacerlo solo por mí, no es correcto

-Harry tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí, me parece justo que esta vez yo lo haga por ti…. No crees?

-Eres de lo que no hay Mione, por eso te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti Harry-se volvieron a besar y se durmieron abrazados como siempre. A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano y cuando se fue a levantar la mano de Hermione lo detuvo

-A dónde vas?-le preguntó la chica algo adormilada

-Voy a ver a Albus-le contestó Harry-por cierto-se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente-feliz aniversario-y la volvió a besar mientras la cargaba

-Feliz aniversario querido, sabía que no lo olvidarías

-Como hacerlo? Sería muy bobo si lo hiciera…. Y más si ya tengo un regalo y todo-dijo agachándose y sacando una cajita roja debajo de su cama

-Qué? Harry acordamos no dar más regalos hasta estar casados

-Pero no podía evitarlo, aunque sea solo esta vez porque es nuestro primer mes desde el compromiso

-Está bien, pero solo esta vez, aunque yo no tengo nada que darte

-Mione yo con tu presencia tengo más que suficiente, tu amor es todo lo que necesito-y la volvió a besar para luego darle la cajita que al abrirla la chica vio una hermosa pulsera dorada con dos H en ella las cuales estaba unidas por una P que estaba debajo de las mismas

-Harry y Hermione Potter?

-Pues sí, te gusta?-le preguntó algo sonrojado por el hecho de haber puesto su apellido para ambos

-Me fascina Harry y más por el hecho de que llevo un bello apellido en él, no tienes idea de cómo te amo Harry-y la chica lo besó tiernamente-bueno ahora sí, por qué necesitas ver al profesor Dumbledore tan temprano?

-Bueno…. Es que….

-Es sobre lo que hablaron ayer no es así?-el chico asintió-piensas decirme de que hablaron?-Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que decidió decírselo

-Está bien, te lo diré pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie más

-Como quieras pero dímelo ya

-De acuerdo, pues como recordarás ayer me fui preocupado por el hecho de que mi furia no estaba del todo normal, no es así?-la chica asintió-pues Albus me dijo que es por culpa del poder de Slytherin-y ante la mirada interrogante de Hermione prosiguió-como recordarás yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff por sangre y soy el heredero de Slytherin por tener la esencia de Tom dentro de mí-ella volvió a asentir-pues mi comportamiento de ayer se debió a que él se encuentra muy cerca y por eso el poder de Slytherin se incrementó

-O sea que se puede apoderar de ti?

-No creo, pero si puede provocar ese repentino cambio de humor y que use hechizos muy peligrosos por razones menores

-Y que piensas hacer?

-Pues Albus me dijo que combinara los 4 poderes de los herederos…. No sé a qué se refería exactamente pero eso es lo que quiero averiguar

-Entiendo…. Pues ni modo deja que me cambie y vamos los dos-y al ver que su novio iba a reclamar lo besó rápidamente para luego agregar-no es una petición es una orden

-Sabes, a veces me das miedo

-Otra razón para amarme no es así?-le interrogó mientras le daba leves besos en el cuello y sobre todo en su zona sensible

-Ni…. Ni lo dudes…. Mione te…. Te juro que si continuas…. No me podré resistir-y la chica al ver que estaba consiguiendo desarmarlo como a ella le gustaba con un simple movimiento de su varita tomó su poción que se encontraba en un cajón y la bebió

-Vamos a la tina-y en un dos por tres Harry cargo a Hermione y fueron directos a la tina. A las 7:30 estaban ya vestidos con ropas muggles y por el hecho de ser domingo no había absolutamente nadie por los pasillos. Llegaron sin problema alguno al despacho del director y en cuanto les indicó que entrarás ellos así lo hicieron

-Buenos días señor y señora Potter-dijo el director con la intención de ver la reacción de ambos chicos y sonrió al notar que Hermione y Harry estaban algo sonrojados pero con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros

-Bueno días Albus, me imagino que sabrás el por qué de nuestra visita no es así?

-Claro que si Harry, aunque me sorprende que hayas venido desde tan temprano

-Pues me desperté temprano y quise aprovechar

-Excelente decisión Harry…. Hermione le importaría alcanzarme ese libro-le dijo refiriéndose a un libro negro que estaba en una estantería al lado de la espada de Gryffindor

-Claro profesor-la chica tomó el libro y se lo dio al anciano

-Gracias…. Ahora Harry dime una cosa, como podrías relacionar tú los conjuros que aparecen en tu libro con los fundadores

-Pues los de Hufflepuff se encargan de proteger a tus aliados, los de Ravenclaw son de sanación y protección propia, y los de Gryffindor y Slytherin son de ataque

-Y en que podrías diferenciar a estos dos?-le cuestionó el director

-Pues el de Gryffindor se centra en herir de no mucha gravedad para desarmar y derrotar y el de Slytherin se encarga de hacer grandes heridas buscando de matar al oponente

-Muy bien Harry, veo que comprendes muy bien sus poderes y atributos…. Pues de ahora en adelante cuando uses un hechizo de cualquiera de los 4 fundadores hazlo para que tenga las 4 funciones

-QUÉ? Como se supone que haga eso, no puedo hacer que un maleficio imperdonable sea protector y créeme que deberé usarlos en la batalla final

-Pero si ya volviste a uno de ellos protector Harry

-Como que ya lo hice? Explícate Albus

-Pues cuando usaste la maldición cruciatus lo hiciste para proteger a Hermione y no para dañar al profesor Krum

-Pero de igual manera terminó en San Mungo

-Pues sí, pero si lo hubieses usado para dañarlo te aseguro que hubiese muerto al instante

-En serio?

-Así es Harry, bueno de ahora en adelante será así, si usas cualquier hechizo úsalo para atacar, defenderte, protegerte y defender a los demás, por qué no practicamos un poco? Podemos aprovechar la presencia de Hermione, que dicen? Con este libro podrás dominar un poco más la combinación de los maleficios

-No…. Si-dijeron ambos a la vez

-Puedes salir herida Mione, los hechizos que uso normalmente son muy poderosos

-Lo sé Harry los he visto pero igual te dije que estaríamos juntos así que no trates de convencerme

-Además Harry piénsalo de esta manera, teniéndola a ella aquí y protegiéndola durante prácticas simples serás capaz de protegerla más adelante durante una batalla

-Bueno está bien, pero en caso de que nos sobrepasemos nos avisas Mione si?

-Está bien Harry…. les diré

-Comencemos con algo simple entonces, usa un expelliarmus contra mí y piensa en proteger a Hermione, toma el libro para que te guíes

-De acuerdo-Harry tomó el libro, leyó, se concentró y sacó su varita como este era un entrenamiento nuevo prefirió usar hechizos verbales ya que si usaba no verbales o hechizos sin varita podría herir a Hermione-_expelliarmus-_un bola roja salió de la varita de Harry y cuando se fue directo hacia Albus pero se dividió y mientras que una de las mitades se encargaba de lanzar a Albus por el aire la otra se dirigió a Hermione y cuando casi la alcanza pareció desaparecer

-Interesante-dijo el anciano al ver como el maleficio desaparecía

-Que ocurrió Albus?-preguntó Harry muy confundido

-Eso mismo quiero saber Harry, Hermione estás bien?

-Si profesor, no siento nada extraño

-Déjame hacer una prueba-la apuntó con su varita y exclamó-_Desmaius_-un haz de luz blanco salió de su varita y fue a impactar a Hermione pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de esta el hechizo desapareció y en cambio de la nada apareció frente a Hermione una bola de energía roja que fue contra Albus tirándolo lejos

-Albus estás bien?-preguntó Harry al verlo

-Si Harry descuida

-Pero qué diablos fue eso?

-Pues tengo a teoría de que fue un expelliarmus

-Pero como es eso?-preguntó Hermione tan confundida como su novio

-Pues cuando Harry usó el expelliarmus una mitad del hechizo se dirigió a usted Hermione pero despareció antes de tocarla y ahora cuando estuvo en peligro se podría decir que reapareció para protegerla

-Impresionante

-Sí que lo es, te costó mucho hacerlo Harry?-le cuestionó el director

-Pues debo admitir que necesité más concentración de lo que me costaría hacer un hechizo normal

-Bien, intentemos con el magic shield, ese es el hechizo protector más fuerte existente no?

-Así es Albus

-Pues como este es un hechizo de protección piensa en atacarme con él

-Bien, ahí va-apuntó a Hermione y exclamó-_magic shield-_frente a Hermione apareció una especie de aura plateada pero aparentemente nada le pasó a Albus

-No ha ocurrido nada hasta el momento, vamos a comprobar-apuntó a la chica y exclamó-_Depulso_-el hechizo salió de la varita de Albus pero al instante se detuvo a unos 30 centímetros de distancia y como si se enfrentara a una barrera de energía el hechizo se le devolvió

-Guao, eso fue raro-dijo Harry al ver lo ocurrido

-Ya lo creo Harry, pero creo que entiendo lo que pasó, el magic shield creó una barrera de energía, este hechizo según me dijiste provoca que alguien que está protegido por este hechizo tendrá una barrera protectora que repele cualquier hechizo y algo así pasó conmigo solo que en vez de protegerme fue usado como ataque

-Ya veo, es muy interesante

-Bueno continuemos-y continuaron por varias horas practicando con diferentes cantidades de hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones y les sorprendió los resultados que obtenían. A las 10 Hermione y Harry se fueron a su habitación para ponerse ropa para ir a hosmade, pero antes Dumbledore le dejo el libro a Harry donde se explican varias combinaciones de hechizos y sus consecuencias. A las 11 ya estaban con sus amigos esperando en la entrada del castillo

-Oigan donde estuvieron toda la mañana par de tortolos?-les preguntó Ron al verlos llegar y les dio un abrazo-feliz aniversario por cierto

-Algo ocupados pero no tiene importancia Ron, por cierto gracias-le dijo Harry-oye ahora que me doy cuenta…. Dónde está tu hermana?

-Pues realmente no sé, desde ayer que no la veo, oye Lunita has visto a mi hermana

-Lo siento Ronald pero no la he visto-dijo la chica para luego abrazar a sus amigos-ya este es el quinto mes, vaya que has soportado al rayito herms

-Gracias lunática yo también te quiero-le dijo Harry al momento de despeinarla

-En fin…. Entonces ninguno ha visto a Ginevra?

-Bueno, pero por qué quieres saber donde está-le cuestionó Hermione a su novio

-Me parece demasiado raro haber tenido tanta paz últimamente, Ginny no ha intentado una de sus trampa y a pesar de que lo agradezco no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero no le demos más importancia de la que debemos-dijo Hermione para alegrar los ánimos ya que se podía notar que Harry no estaría tranquilo. En ese momento Dumbledore llegó y habló

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, espero que como siempre se comporten de manera civilizada y no den un mal ejemplo de cómo son los estudiantes aquí en Hogwarts y como siempre tienen hasta las 6 PM por ahora pueden irse-y todos emprendieron su camino a hosmade

-Espérenme chicos-les dijo Draco corriendo hacia ellos

-Vaya hurón pensé que Pansy te había dejado totalmente agotado anoche-le bromeo Harry

-Muy gracioso Phoenix, por cierto felicidades porque herms te haya soportado ya durante 5 meses

-Gracias Malfoy-y continuaron su camino

Una vez allá los 5 (Draco, Luna, Ron, Harry y Hermione) fueron a honydukes a comprar unos dulces los cuales Ron no dejó de ver y desear

-Oye Moondog haz el favor de darte prisa, llevas como 30 minutos viendo dulces y dulces-le dijo Draco con tono burlón

-Ya cállate hurón-le contestó el pelirrojo

-Nunca cambiara ese bobo o sí?

-No lo creo hurón, pero así es él-dijo Harry sonriente al ver a su gran amigos comportarse como un niño de 10 años con los dulces

-Pues si Weasley siempre ha sido así y dudo que cambie-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon y vieron a Pansy

-Pansy-dijo el rubio al momento de abrazarla y besarla-lamento no haberme venido contigo pero tenía que hablar unas cosas con Harry

-Descuida Draco entiendo, pero eso si Harry no me lo vayas a robar-bromeo la Slytherin, puede que ella no fuera tan amiga del quinteto como si lo era Draco más sin embargo no se la llevaban nada mal con ella

-Harry dile a Ron que se apresure quiero salir a ver ropa con Luna -dijo Hermione al llegar al lado de su novio-ah pero si es la serpiente Malfoy-dijo refiriéndose a Pansy

-Como siempre la sabelotodo Potter-contestó la pelinegra, ellas siempre se insultaban en broma pero poniendo el apellido de su pareja

-Oye Ron ya vámonos que nuestras princesas quieren ir a ver ropa y tengo que complacer a la mía hoy más que nunca-le dijo Harry a lo que el pelirrojo puso cara de fastidio, tomó un tremendo saco lleno de dulces y lo llevó al mostrador

-Por la magia de Merlín y Morgana Weasley comes tanto como tu cabello es rojo-bromeo Pansy

-Púdrete Malfoy, además debo tener bastantes provisiones, nunca se sabe cuando no se podrán comprar

-Y no tiene nada que ver con que Harry te haya prometido que te compraría todos los dulces que pudieras tomar en 30 minutos a cambio de que dejaras de molestarlo con preguntas de lo que estábamos haciendo-dijo Hermione con cara de reprimenda

-Muy graciosa Potter, pero ahora que lo mencionas-y vio a Harry

-Tarde o temprano me las cobrare MOONDOG-dijo él recalcando el sobrenombre

-Que no me digas así

-Oh vamos Ronald no le des importancia, yo no tengo problema con que me llamen con el sobrenombre que tu escogiste para mí

-O sea que no te gusta?-le preguntó el ojiazul, en ese momento Luna no sabía qué hacer o decir y cuando vio a Hermione y Pansy para que les dieran consejo, Harry tomó un puñado de monedas, se las dio a Luna y le dijo

-Con eso pagan las golosinas, guarden el cambio-y salió disparado de la mano de su novia y justo detrás de ellos iban Draco y Pansy

-_Esos cobardes´´-_pensó Luna

-Harry eso fue muy cruel-le dijo Hermione una vez llegaron a las tres escobas, aguantando la risa

-Pero fue divertido-dijo el ojiverde. Se volteo a la cantinera y le dijo-cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, una de ellas con jengibre

-Como guste señor Potter-le contestó la muchacha y se fue a servírselas

-Pero como….?-empezó Hermione con su pregunta pero Harry la interrumpió

-Eres mi mejor amiga, novia y futura esposa Mione, no crees que ya debo conocerte lo suficientemente bien?

-Supongo que sí-dijo ella algo sonrojada. Una vez les entregaron sus cervezas fue el turno de Draco de hacer dotes del conocimiento sobre su novia

-Una orden de panecillos con crema, uno de ellos con una cereza en el tope y sirope de chocolate Alrededor… -dijo Draco viendo a Harry triunfante

-Ah sí? Pues que otro de ellos tenga miel por encima, dos fresas picadas por la mitad encima de la miel y para rematar unas cuantas chispas de colores-dijo esta vez Harry sonriendo triunfador

-Está…. Está bien señores…. Ya les…. Les traigo la orden-les dijo la cantinera aguantando las ganas de reírse. Pansy y Hermione por su parte se encontraban un poco apenadas por la actitud de niños de sus novios pero no podían evitar sentirse felices de tener chicos como los suyos. Después de unos minutos de que Draco y Harry continuaran con su batalla de ``yo conozco mejor a mi novia que tú´´ y de que Hermione y Pansy tuvieran el suyo propio, llegaron los panecillos y se los comieron con tranquilidad. Cuando estaban a punto de salir llegaron Ron y Luna

-Gracias por esperarnos-dijo Ron con claro mal humor, se notaba que no habian podido resolver su malentendido

-Lo siento Ron, no sabíamos cuanto tardarían-dijo el ojiverde notando el gran enfado en su amigo

-A él si no le gritas verdad?-le reclamó Luna

-No a él no porque él valora lo que hago no como tú

-Eres un pedazo de idiota Ronald Billius Weasley

-Y tú una….-pero Harry y Draco le taparon la boca y con una señal con los ojos que le dieron a las chicas les dieron a entender que ellos se llevarían a Ron y que ellas hablaran con Luna

-A ver Ron qué diablos fue lo que pasó?-le preguntó Harry una vez lo soltaron a en un pequeño callejón

-Nada….-dijo el pelirrojo claramente molesto

-Aja Ron, en serio dinos que pasó-dijo esta vez el rubio

-Ustedes dos no molesten ya que para su suerte tienen una relación completamente sana y feliz con sus parejas

-OK Weasley ME ESTÁS HARTANDO Y TE JURO QUE SI PARA SABER QUE PASÓ DEBO USAR LEGEREMANCIA LO HARÉ-le dijo Harry muy amenazante

-Ok está bien no tienes que alterarte-le dijo su amigo pelirrojo relajándose

-Bien…. Habla-le espetó Draco

-Pues primero empezamos a hablar de lo del sobrenombre

**Flashback**

_-Entonces no te gusta el sobrenombre que te di?-le cuestionó Ron_

_-Pues no Ronald, lo lamento pero es feo y me hace sentir tonta el ser llamada así_

_-Ah claro pero no hay problema con que a mí me llamen perro de Luna verdad?_

_-Yo nunca te dije que debías aceptar que te llamaran así…. Si no te gusta por mí no hay problema_

_-Ah sí como no ahora yo soy el malo no? No había dicho nada sobre el sobrenombre porque quería demostrar que le haría honor sin importar que no me gustara ya que significaba algo tuyo, pero tú eres incapaz de apreciar que busqué el nombre de un hermoso caballo alado italiano para ti_

_-Griego Ronald, es griego_

_-Me importa un pepino si es griego, chino o venezolano (viva mi país XD) lo que importa es que era para ti y tu lo despreciaste_

_-Pues si me buscas uno bonito te juro que no me molestaría pero no me gusta Pegaso y ya Ronald, sabes que yo soy directa con las cosas_

_-Eres una malagradecida y desconsiderada_

_-Yo malagradecida? Si no te acuerdas tú fuiste el que olvidó nuestro aniversario número 3 y yo nunca te lo recriminé_

_-Pues yo nunca te he recriminado que siempre le prestas más atención a Harry que a mí ya que no soy tonto y sé que le das muchas más importancia a él_

_-Pero que cosas dices Ronald? Puede que si le preste mucha atención pero porque él es mi mejor amigo, fue el primero que tuve y que me trató como una chica y no como una loca a diferencia de ti_

_-Sí, sigue haciéndote la víctima, siempre terminas despreciándome_

_-Deja de exagerar Ronald_

_-Siempre es así, sobre todo con…._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Con que Ron? No te quedes a la mitad

-Pues fue con….

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Pansy y Hermione se encargaban de calmar a la rubia<p>

-A ver Luna dinos que fue lo que se dijeron-le dijo la castaña

-Pues un montón de cosas herms-y les relató lo que Ron les dijo a Draco y Harry pero se quedó exactamente donde Ron se detuvo

-Con que fue lo otro que él dijo que lo despreciaste?-le preguntó Pansy

-Fue con….-empezó la rubia poniéndose roja como el cabello de Ron

-Con que Luna? Dilo de una buena vez-le insistió Hermione

-Pues fue con…. Hay ustedes saben….

-Te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres Luna?-le preguntó Hermione

-Así es herms

-O sea que él ha querido y tu no?-le preguntó esta vez Pansy

-Sí, y él es muy insistente con eso…. Ustedes ya lo hicieron con Draco y Harry no?-sus amigas se sonrojaron un poco pero asintieron-entonces díganme si ellos fueron tan impacientes e insistentes como Ron

-Pues la verdad es que Harry si tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero yo no quería, nunca me presionó con eso, me dio el tiempo necesario para pensarlo y si yo empezaba a ponerme incomoda el simplemente se detenía y nunca se molestaba-dijo la castaña

-Pues Draco y yo no tuvimos tanto problema, nosotros empezamos a salir después de navidad y el día del partido Draco y yo estábamos en la sala común abrazados y besándonos y aunque no ganamos habíamos hecho un gran esfuerzo…. Y pues una cosa llevó a la otra y se dio

-Ya veo-dijo la rubia

-Como se comporta Ron?-le preguntó Hermione

-Pues en un momento todo es normal, no besamos, abrazamos y acariciamos un poco pero luego él trata de quitarme la ropa y pues…. Yo lo detengo porque no me siento segura y él se disgusta por eso

-Bueno algo así me pasaba con Harry en un principio, solo que él no se enfadaba sino que me comprendía, es más en más de una ocasión él mismo fue quien se detuvo porque me sintió asustada a pesar de que yo lo quería hacer pero para no desilusionarlo pero no me sentía lista-dijo Hermione recordando todas las ocasiones en las que Harry se había contenido

-Ya veo, pero igual mi problema sigue igual-dijo la rubia aún muy triste-no sé qué hacer, quiero mucho a Ron pero me duele que él no pueda entenderme a mí como lo hacen tú y Harry-dijo viendo a Hermione

-No trates de que tu relación con Ron sea como la de Hermione-dijo esta vez Pansy-todos tienen sus estilos de relaciones diferentes y tienen que aprender a sobrellevar sus diferencias

-Lo sé Pansy, pero yo todavía no quiero dar ese paso

-Pues Ron tiene que entenderte…. Y si no lo hace tal vez no sea el indicado para ti-le dijo Hermione

-Tienen razón chicas, gracias-y las tres se abrazaron

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Draco y Harry trataban de no perder los estribos con Ron<p>

-A ver Ron, por qué algo me dice que todo este drama que tienes hoy con Luna es nada más por el hecho de que ella no ha accedido a tener relaciones contigo-le dijo Harry un poco cansado de la discusión que mantenían

-No es solo eso Harry, es qué

-Es qué nada Ron, viejo yo sé lo que se siente tener ese deseo de despojar a tu amada de la ropa y hacerla tuya, demostrarle tu amor, unirte a ella como no lo harás con nadie y sentir esa gran experiencia, pero para ellas eso es mucho más delicado que para nosotros, para ellas ese es un momento especial y romántico y deben sentirse listas, y jamás se sentirán así si no sienten apoyo de su pareja ni comprensión

-Deberías escucharlo Ron, después de todo ya es un experto con esas experiencias-bromeo el rubio tratando de aligerar la tensión pero recibió como respuesta una quemada en su túnica por parte de Ron-ah que bien, ahora hasta tú haces magia sin varita al enfadarte

-Todos podemos Draco, el hecho de que yo la pueda sacar a flote aun sin enfadarme se debe a mi poder, pero todo hechicero puede usar magia sin varita si está muy enojado

-Bueno pero no nos vayamos a desviar del tema, aquí lo importante es mi amigo pelirrojo que debes darle a Luna un poco de tiempo, Harry tiene razón cuando te dice que para ellas es muy diferente su primera vez, te aseguro que después de ahí no tendrá problema en tener una relación más abierta contigo, pero hasta el momento no la presiones

-Lo hacen sonar muy fácil, después de todo tu y Pansy ambos son de Slytherin y son prefectos por lo tanto pueden estar en una de sus habitaciones de prefecto y ni se diga Harry y Hermione que son P.A tienen toda una sala común para ellos solos, pero en cambio Luna y yo somos de casas diferentes, años diferentes y ni siquiera somos los dos P.A para poder tener una sala para nosotros, por lo tanto no la tenemos tan fácil como ustedes-dijo el pelirrojo desesperándose

-A ver Ron, cálmate un poco, en primera no es nuestra culpa el que te hayas peleado con Luna así que no te desquites con nosotros, y en segunda creo que la sala de menesteres puede ser una buena opción para que tengan sus…. Momentos, después de todo no está en uso-le dijo Harry logrando calmarlo

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón

-Pues no se diga más, volveremos con las chicas y tú te disculparás con Luna

-Qué? Por qué debo disculparme?

-Ron con las chicas no nos debemos disculpar porque hayamos cometido un error, aunque no es tu caso ya que si lo cometiste, sino que nos disculpamos porque al momento de que vean que no tenemos intenciones de pelear con ellas sino que queremos estar juntos…. Las recompensas son fructíferas-dijo esta vez Draco con una gran sonrisa

-Sí, Draco tiene razón, son muy buenas esas recompensas-afirmó el ojiverde

-Son un desastre, pero sigo creyendo que yo no debo disculparme, es decir, por qué?-en ese momento Harry perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y estalló

-EN PRIMERA PORQUE TU METISTE LA PATA AL HABLAR MÁS DE LA CUENTA, EN SEGUNDA PORQUE SI NO TE DISCULPAS ELLA NO LO HARÁ, EN TERCERA PORQUE SI TE QUIERES ACOSTAR CON ELLA TENDRÁS QUE APRENDER A COMPLACERLA UN POCO MÁS Y POR ULTIMO PORQUE TE DESINTEGRARÉ SI CONTINUAS AMARGANDOME EL ANIVERSARIO CON MI PRINCESA CON TUS ESTUPIDOS LLORIQUEOS-finalizó el pelinegro

-Algo más?-cuestionó Ron

-HAZLO YA-le gritó Harry

-Vaya pero que genio, Hermione te ha transmitido su mal humor durante el tiempo que llevan juntos-y luego de 10 segundos de silencio Ron se dio cuenta de su gran error-oh oh

-Ronald, seré benévolo y te daré 10 segundos para irte de aquí, disculparte con tu novia y desaparecer de mi vista por una o dos horas antes de volverte polvo, a partir de ahora…. 10…. 9

-Ron te recomiendo que corras-le dijo Draco

-8…. 7….

-Oh vamos Harry, sabes que era jugando

-6…. 5….

-Ron él no está jugando, corre

-4…. 3….

-Se que no es capaz de….

-2….

-Me largo-y salió corriendo más rápido que una bala

-Vaya Harry, esta vez sí que lo espantaste

-1…. 0….-y Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco

-No por favor Harry yo no hice nada te lo juro

-Jajajaja, que cómico Draco, caíste en mi trampa

-Maldito cretino, casi me hago en mi pantalones, sabes Harry esos chistes son crueles

-Para mí no lo son, vente vamos a ver como arregla este enredo el tonto de Ron

-Andando-y se dirigieron a las tres escobas para reencontrarse con las chicas y por consiguiente con Ron. Una vez Ron llegó se encontró con las chicas

-Vaya Ronald, llegaste-dijo Hermione al verlo

-Luna quiero disculparme, estaba enfadado y no pensaba lo que decía, no quiero presionarte pero es que me siento un poco frustrado porque tu no quieras pero te prometo que te daré el mayor tiempo posible para que te sientas lista, me perdonas?-el chico había hablado tan rápido que apenas le habian entendido pero Luna no necesitó más

-Claro que te perdono Ronnie-y se guindó de su cuello y se comenzaron a besar. Justo ahí llegaron Harry y Draco que al ver la escena sonrieron, fueron con sus parejas pero antes le dijeron al oído:

_-Te lo dije-_después de que se separaran siguieron su camino por hosmade aunque en un punto, Harry y Hermione se perdieron de vista

-Harry a donde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa, no seas impaciente y espera-continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una parte de hosmade que Hermione nunca había visto ya que parecía un pequeño bosque-me imagino que nunca has estado aquí

-Pues no nunca

-Eso es porque yo usé un hechizo para crear esto-se fueron adentrando en él y con cada paso que daban se veían hermosos caballos alados, unicornios, flores hermosas, aves y al final se pudo observar un árbol muy frondoso y justo al lado se encontraba un bello unicornio con color rosa claro-es tuyo

-Qué? Pero los unicornios no pueden poseerse

-Error, no pueden comerciarse pero si poseerse, un unicornio en cierta forma es como las varitas mágicas ya que ellos deciden si le quieren pertenecer a un mago y a quien-en ese momento el unicornio se volteo a verlos y Hermione pudo notar que no era solo un unicornio, era un alado

-Un unicornio alado? Eso es casi imposible de ver

-No para nosotros, que esperas? Tócalo

-Crees que me deje?

-Ya a mí me dejó, no tendrá problema contigo-le animó el chico y Hermione comenzó a acercarse un poco temerosa al esplendido animal, una vez estuvo frente a él pudo ver sus hermosos ojos que se conectaron con los suyos y al verlos se pudo ver a sí misma en los terrenos de Hogwarts con un vestido blanco, caminando hacia un altar donde Harry la esperaba vestido con un traje negro, se estaba viendo a sí misma y a Harry en su boda

-Es hermoso no? Se lo que estás viendo porque eso mismo vi yo en sus ojos la primera vez-le dijo tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a acercarse más. Cuando al fin pudieron tocarlo el animal inclinó la cabeza para que la acariciaran y Hermione lo hizo encantada, no todos los días se podía acariciar a un unicornio alado. Después de un rato de acariciar al hermoso animal decidieron volver a hosmade prometiéndole ir a visitarlo cada vez que pudieran

Cuando volvieron con sus amigos Ron los empezó a bombardear con preguntas a lo que Luna lo detuvo besándolo. Al momento de volver iban las 3 parejas yendo de la mano y hablando tranquilamente hasta que un grito de uno de los habitantes de hosmade acabó con la tranquilidad

-MORTIFAGOS

Los 6 se voltearon y vieron que efectivamente un grupo muy numeroso de mortifagos se dirigía a donde ellos se encontraban, pero luego de ver bien se dieron cuenta de que también habian dementores, licántropos y vampiros

-MALDICIÓN Tom-gritó Harry con furia-Ron, Draco vengan conmigo. Pansy, Luna, Mione vuelvan al castillo en este instante-dijo con voz autoritaria y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con sus amigos a su lado pero la mano de Hermione lo detuvo

-Por enésima vez Harry no dejaré que me apartes de ti, entiende ya que no importa lo que hagas no me alejaré

-Yo tampoco dejaré a mi Ronnie pelear solo, apenas nos reconciliamos y no dejaré que un montón de mortifagos de cuarta lo arruinen-dijo esta vez la rubia

-Y yo obviamente no me quedaré a ver como mis amigas van con sus parejas y yo dejo a mi Draki solo en la batalla-dijo esta vez Pansy

-Draki?-cuestionó Ron

-No te burles Ronnie

-Serás….

-Oigan no es tiempo de discutir acerca de sus sobrenombres, hay que defender hosmade-dijo Harry llevándolos a la realidad-chicas si van a venir se quedan detrás de nosotros y a la primera que todo empiece a fallar se van

-Pero Harry-comenzó Hermione

-SE VAN-dijo con más fuerza aclarando que era en serio

-De acuerdo

Corrieron rápidamente para enfrentarse a los mortifagos y la batalla comenzó. Maldiciones volando de un lado a otro sin descansar, mortifagos, aurores y licántropo caían derrotados al suelo

-Como rayos están en su fase de lobo cuando no hay Luna llena?-preguntó Harry aturdiendo a varios licántropos

-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo Potter

-Greyback-dijo Harry al ver al licántropo que él podía suponer era el líder del grupo

-Veo que me recuerdas de ese día en el ministerio, me siento honrado pero dejemos eso para después ahora te aclararé lo de nuestra transformación, ahora podemos transformaron y des transformarnos a capricho gracias a nuestro señor, él creó una poción que nos da el don de controlar nuestras transformaciones así que como verás tienen las de perder

-Eso lo veremos Greyback-y comenzaron una nueva batalla contra los licántropos la cual no fue tan fácil como la que tuvieron contra los mortifagos. Una vez que pudieron controlarlos gracias a los refuerzos de los aurores Harry sintió una gran punzada en la cicatriz

-Harry que ocurre? –le preguntó Hermione

-Está cerca, está aquí-fue lo que dijo

-Así es mi estimado amigo-dijo una voz siseante, fría y maléfica

-Tom-dijo Harry al verlo

-Como te atreves mocoso insolente? Mi nombre es lord Voldemort

-No Tom, ese es el nombre que tú te buscaste-dijo Harry haciéndole frente y esforzándose por poder mantenerse con la cabeza fría ya que un descuido podría significar la muerte de cualquiera de ellos-pero tu nombre real, el nombre que tenía tu padre el cual era un muggle, es Tom Marvolo Riddle

-Ya verás Potter, _crucio máximo-_el hechizo salió a tal velocidad que a Harry no le dio tiempo de apartarse ni de conjurar un escudo. Al impactar Harry experimentó lo que había sufrido en clase de herbologia hace unos días pero multiplicado por diez, una cosa era aguantar un cruciatus normal de cualquier persona pero otra totalmente diferente era aguantarlo viniendo del mismísimo Voldemort y aun más cuando este amplio sus efectos-duele no es así Harry? pues se pondrá mucho peor-e intensificó el poder del hechizo

-Detente serpiente asquerosa-gritó Hermione desesperada al ver a su amado sufriendo- TE HE DICH QUE LO DEJES-gritó con muchas más fuerza

-Insolente sangre sucia, creo que mejor te acabo a ti primero-dijo levantando su varita frente a Hermione

-Eso será solo sobre mi cadáver-gritó Harry para rápidamente sacar su varita, apuntar a Tom y gritar-_AVADA KEDAVRA-_la maldición salió a toda velocidad de la varita de Harry en dirección a Tom pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino se multiplicó en 20 aproximadamente de los cuales 10 fueron contra Voldemort y los otros 10 a Hermione los cuales desaparecieron antes de tocarla como la otra ocasión. En cuanto a Tom no tuvo dificultad en esquivar las maldiciones pero se quedó intrigado por lo que Harry acababa de hacer

-Vaya Harry, veo que ahora estás dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de proteger a la sangre sucia, veo que eres idéntico al inepto de tu padre, él también se ensució las manos por primera vez usando esa maldición por proteger a tu asquerosa madre

-_CRUCIO TOTALUM-_y el maleficio dio de lleno en el pecho de Tom haciéndolo gritar de dolor aunque nuevamente se multiplicó y una gran cantidad de ellos fueron en dirección a Hermione y desaparecieron mientras que la otra continuó con la tortura en Tom

-Maldito seas Harry Potter, eres la primera persona que me logra hacer sufrir con esa maldición, pero yo tengo más formas de hacerte sufrir, _bombarda suprema-_el hechizo creó una gran explosión de la cual los 6 chicos salieron vivos gracias a que Harry creó un escudo que los protegió pero no se dio cuenta de que solo fue una distracción-nos veremos pronto Harry Potter-le dijo Voldemort que se había aparecido detrás de él y cuando Harry se dio cuenta vio que había aturdido y tenía cargada a….

-HERMIONEEEE-gritó con fuerza, cuando fue a tomar su varita para atacar a Tom este desapareció con Hermione en brazos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Harry lleno de furia, desatando la ira que tanto había tratado de mantener, podía soportar muchas cosas pero esa jamás se la perdonaría a Tom, lo acabaría por lo que acababa de hacer

**Y como se podrán imaginar hasta aquí llegue hoy, muajaja se que como en el capitulo anterior me deben estar odiando pero quiero asegurarme que leerán el siguiente Cap y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dejándoles un final que los hagas esperar con ansias el siguiente capítulo. Bueno espero ansioso sus reviews y comentarios, les advierto que tengo pensado acabar en fic como en el capítulo 30 pero también les digo que ya tengo planeado otro fic más que no va a estar conectado con este, en fin se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí llegué yo como siempre, como has estado? Espero que bien, ya he estado pensando en cómo acabar el fic y cómo será el comienzo del otro que les mencioné. En fin ahora si les traigo el nuevo Cap, espero como siempre sus reviews y comentarios. Sin más que agregar les dejo el nuevo Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Eso será solo sobre mi cadáver-gritó Harry para rápidamente sacar su varita, apuntar a Tom y gritar-_AVADA KEDAVRA-_la maldición salió a toda velocidad de la varita de Harry en dirección a Tom pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino se multiplicó en 20 aproximadamente de los cuales 10 fueron contra Voldemort y los otros 10 a Hermione los cuales desaparecieron antes de tocarla como la otra ocasión. En cuanto a Tom no tuvo dificultad en esquivar las maldiciones pero se quedó intrigado por lo que Harry acababa de hacer

* * *

><p>-Maldito seas Harry Potter, eres la primera persona que me logra hacer sufrir con esa maldición, pero yo tengo más formas de hacerte sufrir, <em>bombarda suprema-<em>el hechizo creó una gran explosión de la cual los 6 chicos salieron vivos gracias a que Harry creó un escudo que los protegió pero no se dio cuenta de que solo fue una distracción-nos veremos pronto Harry Potter-le dijo Voldemort que se había aparecido detrás de él y cuando Harry se dio cuenta vio que había aturdido y tenía cargada a….

-HERMIONEEEE-gritó con fuerza, cuando fue a tomar su varita para atacar a Tom este desapareció con Hermione en brazos

_Cap 21_

-Harry hermano tranquilo-le dijo Ron al verlo tan furioso, él lo había visto enojado en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez era como ver a un demonios

-ESE MALDITO INFELIZ ME LAS PAGARÁ-gritó con furia provocando una fuerte explosión

-Es inútil Ron, Hermione es la única que sabe controlar a Harry y sin ella la furia de Harry no puede ser detenida, si te metes en su camino te aseguro que te asesinará sin piedad-le dijo Draco

-Chicos-dijo Albus Dumbledore acercándose a ellos-que ha pasado, que le pasa a Harry?

-Voldemort se la llevó señor-y ante la mirada de Dumbledore Draco agregó-a Hermione

-No puede ser-dijo el anciano-esto es malo jóvenes, la ira de Harry puede llegar a un nivel tan poderoso que podría inclusive provocar el propio Armagedón

-Qué? Como que el Armagedón?-preguntó Ron sumamente confundido

-El poder de Harry es demasiado superior al de cualquier hechicero en la tierra y como podrán saber este se libera con mayor fuerza cuando él está enojado, si Harry desata todo su poder no habrá nada en la tierra que lo detenga

-Y que hacemos?-preguntó Draco

-Háganle ver que están de su lado y que lo ayudarán en su misión que en este caso es la de encontrar a Hermione, con eso lo calmarán un poco

-De acuerdo profesor, lo haremos-dijo el rubio y se dirigió a donde estaba Harry con un mortifago agarrado por el cuello

-ESTA ES TU ULTIMA VEZ PARA DECIRME DONDE LA TIENEN ANTES DE QUE TE EXTERMINE-gritó el ojiverde lleno de furia

En ese momento Draco llegó y tomó al mortifago y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de atacarlo Draco le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago al mortifago

-Harry te hizo una pregunta, más te vale que contestes asquerosa inmundicia-le dijo el rubio dándole otro golpe. Vio a Harry y notó que sus ojos ya no eran verdes como siempre sino negros y que la cicatriz le brillaba con un rojo intenso-créeme que si debemos matarte y luego preguntárselo a alguien más lo haremos

-No…. No diré…. Nada-dijo el mortifago

-PUES SERÁS EXTERMINADO, ENCARGATE DE ÉL-le dijo Harry a Draco

-En seguida-Draco no quería ser un asesino pero no podía permitir que Harry destruyera todo a su paso y si para eso debía asesinar a un mortifago lo haría, sacó su varita y le apuntó-_avada kedav…._

_-Crucio-_gritó Ron que acababa de llegar y el mortifago empezó a retorcerse-creo que es más apropiado que sufra lo que tú has sufrido Harry no crees?-dijo el pelirrojo buscando calmar a su amigo y así evitar que Draco se volviera un asesino

-HAGANLO CONFESAR A CUALQUIER LUGAR-volvió a gritar el ahora ojinegro

-Y si usas legeremancia para averiguar donde la tienen?-le preguntó Draco algo dudoso, en ese momento la cicatriz dejó de brillar aunque sus ojos seguían negros, aunque sea podían ver que Harry estaba más calmado

-Está bien-contestó Harry, puso sus dos manos en la cabeza del mortifago y la estrujo con fuerza penetrando en su mente y a la vez torturándolo

De repente vio a un montón de mortifagos reunidos en lo que parecía un cementerio y cuando vio más a lo lejos lo vio a él, a Voldemort

-Recuerden que deben traerme a la sangre sucia con vida, eso le dolerá a Potter mucho más y también provocará que la trate de buscar y abandone a sus amigos, también recuerden buscar al muchacho y a la chica, ambos nos fueron de utilidad

-Si mi lord-dijeron todos a la vez. Después de observar por última vez a los mortifagos y el cementerio se dio cuenta que era el mismo cementerio de 4to

Todo se volvió negro y volvió a la realidad donde ya estaba tanto McGonagall como Snape, Tonks, Remus y Sirius

-Harry que pasó?-le preguntó Draco

-Hay que ir a San Mungo-dijo con rapidez

-Por qué, que hay ahí?

-Simplemente debemos ir y ya-dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse

-De acuerdo vamos a la chimenea de las tres escobas-anunció Dumbledore y todos los siguieron mientras veían el estado en el que se había quedado hosmade, lugares destruidos por doquier, esa sí que fue una masacre

Una vez llegaron a San Mungo Harry fue con el recepcionista

-Donde se encuentra Víktor Krum?

-Es usted un familiar?-preguntó el recepcionista

-No tengo tiempo que perder-sacó la varita y le apuntó-_imperio-_automáticamente los ojos del recepcionista se tornaron blancos y opacos-dime donde se encuentra Víktor Krum

-En la habitación 512, sexto piso

-Bien-y sin decir más nada subió con rapidez seguido por sus profesores y por sus amigos. Cuando llegó a la habitación la notó cerrada-_bombarda-_y la puerta voló

-Harry contrólate por favor-le dijo Remus

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, MIRA ALLA Y DIME SI VES AL IDIOTA QUE SUPONE DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ-le gritó Harry aun enojado, Remus se acercó y notó que Krum no se encontraba ahí

-Pero que….

-Es un mortifago, nos estuvo engañando todo este tiempo-aclaró Harry

-Así que él era el infiltrado…. Ya veo-dijo Dumbledore

-Así es pero hay algo que no me cuadra…. Minerva-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su profesora de trasformaciones

-Si Potter?-le preguntó la anciana

-Ginny Weasley ha estado asistiendo a sus clases regularmente?

-Por qué lo preguntas?-le cuestionó confundida

-Solo dímelo

-Pues en esta última semana no, por qué?

-Desde cuando exactamente?

-Desde el martes

-Maldita sea, Ginevra está con los mortifagos también-anunció Harry dejando a Ron en shock

-Harry como se te ocurre? Ella es mi hermana-dijo Ron algo enojado por la confesión del chico

-Ronald abre los ojos, ella dijo que buscaría venganza y desde que Krum está en San Mungo ella no ha estado molestando, todo indica que estaba aliada con Krum, debo verificar algo-y salió corriendo rumbo a la recepción donde se encontró de nuevo con el hombre que tenía controlado por medio de la maldición imperius-tú, dime quien fue la última persona aparte de mí que vino a visitar a Víktor Krum?

-Pues fue una señorita-le dijo el recepcionista

-Pecosa y pelirroja?-preguntó Harry

-Así es, una Weasley de hecho, Ginny Weasley creo que es su nombre, vino hace como 3 horas

-Ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo Harry después de pensar por unos minutos

-Qué cosa?-preguntó Draco

-Pues es simple, Ginny se había estado escapando y hablando con Krum acerca de los planes de Voldemort, hoy vino para acá y se llevó a Krum y llamó a los mortifagos para que nos atacaran

-No Harry ella no es así, sé que mi hermana jamás haría eso-dijo Ron muy preocupado

-Weasley tu hermana ya no es quien tu pensabas, ha cambiado y es una mortifaga

-No, eso es imposible….

-Bueno ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora lo importante es averiguar dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger-dijo Snape

-Se encuentran en el cementerio al que fui el cuarto

-En serio? Pero como llegamos a ese lugar, no sabemos la dirección exacta

-Yo no la necesito-dijo Harry-usaré la conexión que tengo con Tom para llegar allá

-Te refieres a todos nosotros no es así?-preguntó Draco

-Solo me estorbarían, esto es algo que haré solo

-Harry no puedes querer hacerlo todo solo-dijo Luna que se había mantenido al margen

-POR NO HACERLO TODO SOLO TERMINÉ PERDIENDOLA, SI USTEDES SE HUBIESEN IDO CUANDO SE LOS ORDENÉ ÉL NO SE LA HABRIA LLEVADO-estalló nuevamente el ojinegro

-Pues piensa en que le gustaría a Hermione, Harry todos la queremos mucho, puede que no como tú pero igual es muy importante para nosotros y por eso queremos ir también, por favor Harry entiéndenos-le pidió la rubia al borde de las lagrimas-Hermione es mi mejor amiga y quiero ayudarla, por favor Harry

-Está bien, pero que les quede claro algo, si tengo que matar a alguien para llegar hasta Hermione lo haré y si por alguna razón cualquiera de ustedes piensa interferir…. Los exterminaré-dijo con total seguridad

-De acuerdo, no interferiremos-le dijo Ron

-Bien, pongan sus manos sobre la mía-posó su mano frente a sí mismo y los demás empezaron a colocarlos sobre esta, Harry se concentró fuertemente en su conexión con Voldemort y todos los presentes desaparecieron

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en la sala de la que ella suponía era la mansión Riddle. No se veía casi nada más que una silueta que se encontraba a su derecha sentada en una especie de trono, al principio no pudo reconocerle pero después de unos instantes lo logró<p>

-Ah, veo que ya despertaste sangre sucia-dijo la siseante voz

-TÚ, maldito infeliz por qué me tienes aquí?-preguntó Hermione a Voldemort. Se trató de poner de pie pero estaba atada

-No trates de moverte muchachita, no tienes posibilidad de escapar-le volvió a decir Voldemort

-Por qué me tienes aquí?

-Pues porque necesito atraer a Potter y tomándote a ti podía estar seguro de que vendría y que se alejaría de sus amigos, me imagino que en este momento debe estar devastado

-Ya verás que Harry vendrá y que destruirá Tom

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR MI NOMBRE, MOCOSA INEPTA-y le metió una bofetada-cuando Potter llegue será su fin, porque te verá perecer frente a sus ojos

-Que tonto eres Tom, si me matas frente a él solo estarás firmando tu condena a muerte, si yo muero su ira se desatará y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerlo-le dijo Hermione con total seguridad

-Eso ya lo veremos, por el momento he de admitir que Potter no tiene tan mal gusto, no eres tan fea para ser una sangre sucia…. Quizás me pueda divertir contigo un rato-y se acercó más a Hermione

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima Tom Riddle-pero Voldemort se continua acercando, y a pesar de los intentos de Hermione por liberarse no pudo y justo cuando Riddle acercaba su blanca mano a la blusa rasgada de la chica una fuerza sobrenatural lo tiró a metros de distancia provocándole un punzante dolor pero no gritó, no le daría ese gusto a una sangre sucia

-Maldita bruja asquerosa, que me has hecho?

-Te lo has hecho tu solo Tom-le contestó ella-no puedes dañarme Tom, incluso ahora Harry me protege

-Eso ya lo veremos-tomó su varita y exclamó-_crucio-_el hechizo salió de la varita de Tom pero cuando estaba por llegar desapareció y en cambio otro salió de la nada y le dio a Tom haciéndolo sentir nuevamente ese dolor tan desagradable-pero como es eso posible? No tienes varita y no puedes usar magia sin varita

-Ya te lo dije Tom, Harry me protege aunque no estemos juntos

-Ah sí? Ya lo veremos-y Voldemort se fue dejando a Hermione en sus pensamientos

_-Eso sí que ha estado cerca, que bueno que Harry uso los hechizos en sus fases protectoras, pero ahora debo analizar cuantas veces más me podre salvar…. Recuerdo que del avada kedavra salieron aproximadamente 10 conjuros que me protegieron y del crucio unos 15, Voldemort ya ha tratado de agredirme dos veces y han salido dos crucio por lo tanto me quedan 13 crucio y 10 avada kedavra, espero que sean suficientes para poder aguantar hasta que Harry llegue-_pensó la chica y no pudo evitar desear que Harry llegara a ella cuanto antes

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la mansión…. Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna, Pansy, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Remus y Sirius se acababan de aparecer en el jardín de la misma<p>

-Este no es el cementerio, pero sé que aquí esta él, mi cicatriz me lo indica-dijo el ojinegro (temporalmente) tocándose la cicatriz de la cual había empezado a brotar sangre, después de limpiarla empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión

-Harry acaso enloqueciste? No puedes entrar en la mansión Riddle así como así, te matarán-le dijo Luna agarrándole el brazo

-Luna no te interpongas o a ti será a la primera que aniquilaré

-Harry entiendo que quieras a Hermione de regreso pero no te vayas a una muerte segura nada más por seguir tu impulsividad, piensa en Hermione por favor, se sentiría devastada si sabe que moriste por su culpa-ante las palabras de Luna Harry logró calmarse y Luna lo abrazó, a pesar de que se comportara frio y peligroso la chica sabia que eso no era nada más que un disfraz de su dolor y sufrimiento y sabía que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era cariño y ella se lo daría

-Luna perdóname por favor-le dijo el ojinegro abrazándola-pero es que sin ella….

-Harry no te disculpes, se que estás muy afectado y por eso se por mucho que me amenazaras no tenías intención de dañarme-le dijo la chica acariciando su espalda para relajarlo

-Me hace mucha falta Luna, si algo le pasa yo no podría continuar, debemos encontrarla

-Y lo haremos Harry descuida, pero para eso necesitamos un plan, ven vamos-lo tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo y volvieron con los demás donde todos pudieron notar más tranquilidad en Harry más sin embargo sus ojos seguían negros

-Cual es el plan?-preguntó Harry al llegar

-Pues pensamos en crear una distracción alrededor de la mansión, eso podría darle tiempo a un pequeño grupo para escabullirse dentro de esta, deben tratar de no llamar la atención y buscar a Hermione cuanto antes-indicó Sirius

-Yo pienso ir-dijo el ojinegro con seguridad

-Yo también voy-indicó Luna

-Y yo-agregó Ron

-Bien, ustedes tres entrarán, deben esperar a la señal para actuar-dijo esta vez Remus- Sirius, Tonks, Pansy y Draco irán por el lado derecho, en cuanto a Minerva, Albus, Severus y a mí, iremos por la izquierda

-Creo que sería mejor que tu y Severus vayan por detrás, entre más distracciones hayan más oportunidades tendrán los del grupo de infiltración

-Como digas Albus-dijo Remus no muy convencido ya que Snape no es que le agradara mucho

-Bien, vamos entonces…. Esperen a nuestra señal-dijo Sirius

-Y cuál es la señal?-preguntó Harry

-Ya lo sabrán-le dijo Tonks y seguidamente todos empezaron a movilizarse dejando a Ron, Luna y Harry esperando. Pasados unos minutos se oyó un fuerte estruendo alrededor de la mansión y después un sinnúmero de mortifagos salieron de esta en las direcciones en las cuales se encontraban los demás

-Creo que esa es la señal-dijo Ron y empezaron a acercarse a las puertas pero Harry la ver a la gran cantidad de mortifagos se paró y exclamó

-_Imperio-_de su varita salieron unas 20 esferas de energía blancas que impactaron en los mortifagos

-Que les ordenaste?-le preguntó Luna

-Traicionar a sus compañeros cuando se encuentras con Albus y los demás, vamos-y entraron en la mansión. Empezaron a subir las escaleras y esconderse de uno que otro mortifago que se encontraran, aunque Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba pensando en aniquilar a uno que otro de ellos, cuando iban ya por el tercer piso lograron oír un fuerte estruendo

-Que fue eso?-preguntó Ron

-Vino de arriba-indicó la rubia

-Vamos-y los 3 empezaron a subir hasta que llegaron a la que parecía la sala donde habian 9 mortifagos muertos en el suelo y al final de la sala estaba nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle frente a Hermione con su varita en alto

-No sé como lo has hecho maldita mocosa pero no te perdonaré haberme lastimado a mí y a mis hombres

-Pues suerte con embrujarme Tom-le dijo Hermione desafiante aunque estaba muy preocupada ya que ese era el último de los hechizos de protección

-_Avada kedav…._

_-EXPELLIARMUS-_gritaron Harry, Luna y Ron al mismo tiempo y todos los conjuros le dieron a Tom en la espalda mandándolo a varios metros de distancia

-Chicos-dijo Hermione al verlos

-Hermione-dijo Harry al momento de correr hacia ella y soltarla de las ataduras-perdóname amor, de verdad lo siento, todo fue mi culpa

-No seas bobo Harry, no me debes ninguna disculpa, y más te vale que no te empieces a culpar y querer alejarte de mí-le dijo la castaña y lo besó con amor y ternura provocando una gran felicidad en Harry y por fin sus ojos volvieron a la tonalidad verde esmeralda

-Oh, pero que conmovedor, la historia se repite…. Un Potter se enamora de una sangre sucia y hace lo que sea por ella-dijo la voz de Voldemort en forma de burla

-TÚ, ESTO ES POR TU CULPA-gritó Harry-_bombarda-_atacó el chico pero Tom lo desvió con gran facilidad

-Deberías saber Harry que con hechizos tan débiles jamás me derrotarás-se burló Tom

-Luna, Ron llévense a Hermione ahora-les ordenó Harry y ellos obedecieron sin chistar a pesar de las protestas de Hermione y justo cuando iban a comenzar a descender por las escaleras una cabellera pelirroja se interpuso en su camino

-A donde creen que van?-preguntó nada más y nada menos que….

-Ginny?-preguntó Ron al verla-que demonios haces tú aquí? Es muy peligroso que estés en este lugar

-Ay hermanito, siempre tu tan inocente, pensé que ya lo habrían averiguado

-Eres una mortifaga, Harry tenía razón-dijo Luna levantando su varita frente a la pelirroja

-Ginny dime que no es cierto, por favor dime que es una mentira

-No hermano, no lo es, me cansé de ser la buena y que todo me saliera mal, esperé pacientemente por Harry pero ella estaba en medio, por eso contacté con los mortifagos con la ayuda de Krum y les dije que hoy estaríamos en hosmade para que se llevaran a Granger-dijo ella con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro

-Ron, DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y LLEVATELAS AHORA-le gritó Harry mientras esquivaba otros conjuros de Tom

-Ah no, ella no escapará-dijo Riddle y le lanzo a Hermione un crucio que despareció al momento de tocarlo y en cambio un avada kedavra fue en dirección a él, y apenas tuvo oportunidad de escapar

-_Crucio supremo-_gritó el ojiverde y el maleficio impactó en Tom provocando un desgarrador grito-váyanse ahora, que esperan?

-Si se quieren ir, tendrán que pasar por encima de mí-dijo la pelirroja obstruyéndoles el paso

-Ginevra quítate de en medio o te irá mal-le dijo Luna totalmente amenazante

-Ron debes actuar de una vez, tu hermana ya no es la misma, por favor-le volvió a decir Harry mientras continuaba torturando a Tom pero poco a poco se iba debilitando por la gran cantidad de energía mágica que usaba

-Debes tomar una decisión hermano, a quien serás más leal? A mí o a él?-le cuestionó Ginny. Ron sabía que si apoyaba a su hermana seria un traidor pero sin embargo era (valga la redundancia) su hermana y no podía dañarla. Ginny aprovechó la situación en la que estaba su hermano para atacar a Luna-_desmaius-_la rubia quedó fuera de combate-ahora vienes tú Granger, _Depulso-_Hermione a penas pudo escaparse del hechizo cuando Ginny volvió a atacar-_crucio-_la maldición le dio a Hermione y esta empezó a experimentar el dolor punzante

-Ron sálvala por amor a dios-le dijo Harry mientras continuaba torturando a Voldemort ya que si él trataba de salvar a Hermione, Tom aprovecharía y escaparía o la mataría él mismo y eso no lo iba a permitir

-Ahora sabrás lo que yo he sufrido todo este tiempo que no he podido estar con Harry por tu culpa-dijo Ginny mientras cada vez intensificaba más la maldición

-Ron…. Ayúdame, por…. Favor-logró decir Hermione. El chico se seguía cuestionando que hacer, él quería ayudar a sus amigos pero si lo hacía estaba casi seguro de que Harry mataría a Ginny en un dos por tres

-ROOOOOOOOOOON-gritó Harry llegando a su límite

-_Ronald debes salvar a Hermione_-le dijo Luna mentalmente lo cual provocó que el pelirrojo reaccionara

-_Desmaius-_dijo apuntando a Ginny y la chica cayó inconsciente. Al ver esto Harry se pudo relajar un poco lo que provocó que Tom pudiera escapar de la maldición

-Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos Potter-dijo Tom al momento de saltar por la ventana para huir

-No te dejaré escapar-gritó Harry mientras corría en su dirección pero la voz de Ron lo detuvo

-Harry, Hermione necesita ser llevada a San Mungo de inmediato, está muy herida-ahora le tocó a Harry debatirse que hacer, por una parte debía llevar a su novia a San Mungo por estar herida, pero también estaba el hecho de que Tom estaba débil y tenía la oportunidad de aniquilarlo de una vez por todas, esa oportunidad no se presentaba todos los días y hubiese ido tras él de no haber sido porque Hermione le dijo mentalmente

-_Ve por él amor, yo estaré bien-_Harry estuvo a punto de emprender su carrera para acabar con Tom pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione sonaba triste, no quería que se separaran de nuevo y él no se permitiría perderla nuevamente así que se dio media vuelta y tomó a Hermione en brazos

-No permitiré que estemos lejos el uno del otro nuevamente-le dijo al momento de cargarla-Ron lleva a Luna, hay que irnos cuanto antes

-De acuerdo, vamos-y tomó a su novia entre sus manos-Harry

-Qué?-le preguntó de no muy buenas ya que tenía prisa

-Qué pasará con mi hermana? Sé que es una mortifaga pero no la puedo abandonar

-Yo me encargaré-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Krum-dijo Harry con claro enojo

-No hay tiempo para discutir Potter, no malentiendan ya que no estoy del lado de ustedes, pero Ginny es ahora una mortifaga y por el momento debo protegerla, tampoco vale la pena que peleemos ahora ya que Hermione necesita ser curada y no quiero que le pase nada, váyanse, ya nos veremos luego

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y decidieron irse pero sin descuidar sus espaldas

-Potter

-Qué?-le preguntó el ojiverde

-Quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada, si nos encontramos en batalla, haré lo posible por acabar con tu vida y que Hermione se venga a mi lado

-Sé que esto no cambia nada Krum, y yo quiero que sepas que no permitiré que nada ni nadie aparte a mi Mione de mi lado y si para hacerlo debo asesinarte, lo haré, créeme que lo haré

-Váyanse ya-les dijo Krum mientras él tomaba en brazos a Ginny y los muchachos salieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas encontrándose con los demás

-Harry-dijo Sirius que se encontraba malherido en un brazo y una pierna

-Canuto…. Llama a los demás, nos vamos-le dijo Harry rápidamente

-Claro-sacó su varita, apuntó al cielo y salieron chispas rojas

-Ha habido bajas?-le preguntó Harry después de que las chispas salieran

-No, gracias a los mortifagos que me imagino tu embrujaste todo ha sido más fácil

-Bien, sabía que eso sería de utilidad-en unos minutos todos estaban reunidos menos Snape-donde está Severus?

-Me dio tiempo para escapar-dijo Remus con algo de pena

-Está muerto?-preguntó Harry con preocupación

-Hasta donde yo vi estaba peleando muy a la par con los mortifagos-eso fue más que suficiente para Harry que dejó a Hermione en manos de Sirius y salió corriendo en dirección a donde se debía encontrar Snape-Harry espera

-No dejaré que muera por haberme acompañado-y continuo corriendo hasta que llegó donde Snape estaba ya sin varita y a punto de ser ejecutado por Dolohov

-Di adiós asqueroso traidor-lo apuntó y exclamó-_avada kedavra_

Justo en ese instante Harry usó el magic shield pero con habilidad de ataque y la maldición asesina se le devolvió al mortifago acabando con su vida

-Severus-dijo Harry al llegar a donde estaba

-Por qué viniste por mi?-le preguntó apenas lo vio llegar

-Será muy fastidioso adaptarme a un nuevo profesor de pociones-le bromeó el chico colocando un brazo de su profesor por detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Encontraste a Granger?

-Sí, y casi acabo con Voldemort, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso-y comenzó a caminar aturdiendo a cuanto mortifago se le atravesara hasta que llegó con los demás-vamos-todos tocaron a Harry y en un instante estaban de regreso en hosmade

-Bueno trabajo a todos-dijo Albus al llegar

-Si, gracias por venir…. No hubiese podido sin….-empezó Harry pero se terminó derrumbando y cayó desmayado en los brazos de Ron quien lo sujetó a tiempo para evitar que se diera un golpe

-Está agotado, usó demasiada magia-dijo Remus tomando a su ``hijo´´ junto a Sirius

-Llevémoslo a San Mungo-sugirió canuto

-Creo que todos debemos ir pero si vamos a San Mungo empezarían las preguntas y en este momento no es muy conveniente-dijo Albus a lo que todo estuvieron de acuerdo

-Bueno, vayamos al colegio, ahí la señora Pomfrey nos atenderá-sugirió Tonks

-De acuerdo, vamos-y todos se regresaron a Hogwarts

Harry despertó muy pesadamente. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber donde estaba, ya que recordaba todos los acontecimientos del día anterior: cuando secuestraron a Hermione, su furia descontrolada, el encuentro con Tom y cuando por fin volvieron; trató de recordar algo más pero lo demás era puro negro por lo cual supuso que se había desmayado. Cuando por fin decidió abrir los ojos, se puso los lentes y cuando vio con claridad notó que como él supuso, estaba en la enfermería

-Buenas tardes señor Potter-le dijo la enfermera al verlo despertar

-Buenas tardes señora Pomfrey-dijo el muchacho tratando de levantarse pero la enfermara lo detuvo

-Ni lo intente, usted se encuentra muy débil por lo cual debe dejar a su cuerpo descansar

-Pero….

-Nada de peros señor Potter, aquí la que manda soy yo, me entendió?-lo regaño Poppy

-Está bien, como están los demás?

-Todos se encuentran en excelente estado de salud, los que salieron más heridos fueron el profesor Snape, el señor Black y….-y se quedó callada al instante

-Y quien más?-y ahí Harry recordó como Ginny había torturado a Hermione con la maldición cruciatus por un periodo de tiempo nada corto-donde está? Está bien?

-Pues el estado de la señorita Granger es muy delicado, como se podrá imaginar recibir una maldición cruciatus por ese tiempo puede ser muy peligroso-le dijo la enfermera con toda sinceridad

-Pero se pondrá bien no?-preguntó el chico lleno de temor

-Eso espero señor Potter-le dijo algo apenada. Harry se sentía devastado, Hermione estaba malherida y todo era por su culpa, tenía que saber donde estaba y tenía que recuperarse

-Está aquí?-preguntó ya con lagrimas amenazando por salir

-En estos momentos no la puede ver señor Potter

-Por favor señora Pomfrey, se lo suplico…. Si algo le llega a pasar a ella-pero la voz se le cortó en ese instante, la señora Pomfrey pudo ver a Harry sufriendo en su totalidad por lo cual cedió

-Está bien señor Potter, le traeré algo de ropa y lo llevaré con ella-la enfermera salió por las puertas y 15 minutos después venia con toda una muda de ropa de Harry-póngaselo e iremos

Harry en menos de 2 minutos ya se había cambiado

-Bien sígame, la tenemos aquí en Hogwarts, en una habitación especial ya que si hubiésemos ido a San Mungo no hubiésemos podido escapar a los ojos curiosos y las preguntas

-Entiendo-fue lo único que contestó Harry y continuó siguiendo a la enfermera. Era la primera vez que se adentraba tanto en la enfermería y pudo ver que era mucho más grande de lo que creía. Después de 5 minutos llegaron a la que parecía la puerta final de la enfermería

-Se encuentra en esa habitación-le indico la señora Pomfrey y tanto ella como Harry entraron. La habitación era oscura y todo lo que tenía era una cama en medio de la habitación

-_Pues claro, aquí no necesitan todo ese montón de aparatos muggles, solo les basta con unas varitas y ya-_pensó el muchacho antes de fijar su vista en Hermione, que se encontraba acostada en la cama, cubierta nada más por una bata blanca. Alrededor de ella estaban varios medimagos, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Cuando volvió su vista a Hermione no pudo evitar que un gran odio surgiera en su interior por tres personas en específico

Primera y principal: Voldemort por haberla raptado

La segunda aunque estaba considerando dejarla de primera a ella: nada más y nada menos que Ginevra Molly Weasley, juraba que si se la encontraba con su estado de ánimo no dudaría en asesinarla

Y por ultimo estaba el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo por haber permitido que Hermione saliera herida

-Creo que deberíamos salir un rato para despejar nuestras mentes-dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore haciendo que Harry volviera a la realidad

-Pero Dumbledore….-empezó uno de los medimagos pero Albus le indicó con los ojos a Harry y el medimago comprendió-bueno un descanso no nos vendré mal-y poco a poco fueron desalojando la habitación hasta dejar a Harry solo con Hermione. El muchacho con un poco de timidez se acercó a donde se encontraba su novia, apareció una silla y se sentó en esta junto a la cama

-Mione, amor por favor perdóname, no sabes cuánto me maldigo por haber permitido que esto te pasara, juro que no me alejaré de ti más nunca, pero por favor despierta-le tomó las manos y se las besó-te necesito princesa, si tú no estás conmigo…. No sé qué haré, tal vez me vuelva loco y destruya el mundo, o tal vez me suicide no importa, lo importante es que debes despertar para que estemos juntos, para que terminemos los dos con Voldemort y para que dentro de unos meses nos casemos y nos vayamos a vivir juntos a la mansión Potter Granger, y que ahí estén nuestros hijos jugando y haciendo travesuras y nosotros los observemos y lo amemos con todo nuestro corazón, que nos emocionemos cuando reciban sus cartas a Hogwarts y aún más cuando les compremos los materiales, que lloremos cuando no estén con nosotros y aún más cuando se gradúen con honores como los más listos, luego pelear con ellos acerca de sus parejas que no nos gustan par al final aceptarlos y darles la bienvenida a la familia, todo eso lo viviremos juntos y por eso es que debes despertar-y se levantó para darle un suave beso en los labios mientras dejaba salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Te advierto que para los hijos tendrás que esperar unos 8 años-le dijo Hermione con voz débil y somnolienta

-Esperaré todo lo que desees-le contestó Harry dejando caer sus lagrimas con mucha libertad y sin detenerse a pensar ni nada la empezó a besar con mucha desesperación, como si fueran el último beso que se darían-perdóname, debí haberte protegido pero no lo hice, dejé que él te llevara y deje que Ginny te hiciera daño

-Harry no te disculpes por favor, yo fui quien no pudo defenderse contra un aturdidor y por eso Tom me llevó, además los hechizos que habías usado contra él me protegieron desde que me llevó allá, de no ser por ellos no quiero saber que me pudo haber hecho y respecto a Ginny estabas ocupado

-Pero no puedo estarlo si se está en juego la vida de mi amada, en lo único que me concentré fue en detener y torturar a Tom

-Porque ese es tu deber, es más creo que debiste haber ido tras él en vez de volver por mí, lo hubieses acabado

-Tal vez, pero si lo hacía puede que tu hubieras….-y no pudo continuar al si quiera considerar esa posibilidad

-No iba a morir Harry, y aunque lo hubiera hecho hubiese muerto feliz de saber que habías cumplido tu misión y saliste con vida-le dijo con tono de reproche, aunque no estaba para nada molesta

-Si hubieses muerto yo te hubiera seguido Mione, después de acabar con Tom te aseguro que me hubiese suicidado-le dijo Harry poniéndose serio

-No hablas en serio o sí?-preguntó algo asustada

-Claro que si Mione, sin ti en este mundo no habría nada que me retuviera, no tendría con quien hablar, con quien apoyarme, perdería mi vida si te fueras

-Oh Harry, nunca me iría aunque muriese, quiero que me prometas que a pesar de lo que a mí me pueda pasar tu estarías feliz-y ante esta petición Harry sonrió-que ocurre?

-Que no pienso prometerte eso

-Pero Harry….-pero el chico la interrumpió

-No lo haré porque cuando yo te pedí que hicieras lo mismo, tú te negaste

Y ahí Hermione recordó

**Flashback (Cap 8)**

_-Veo que despertaste temprano_

_-Sí, pues es que he estado pensando_

_-En qué?_

_-Pues en lo que me deparara el destino, la batalla final se acerca y debo estar listo para matar a Voldemort si es necesario y tal vez morir con él en el intento pero si ese es mi destino me asegurare de borrar a Voldemort de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas_

_-Harry por favor no digas eso, estoy segura de que sobrevivirás_

_-Eso espero Mione_

_-Lo harás Harry y estaremos juntos, no me puedes dejar Harry, debes sobrevivir y tenemos que compartir nuestras vidas_

_-Pues entonces tendré que esforzarme mucho mas, pero antes quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa tu buscaras de ser feliz Hermione, aunque no sea a mi lado_

_-Jamás te prometeré eso, solo contigo soy feliz Harry así que más te vale no me vuelvas a pedir eso_

_-Pero Mione quiero saber que puedo abandonar este mundo con la seguridad de que tú eres feliz_

_-Pues no puedes Harry y si lo haces te juro que yo te seguiré, te aseguro que si tú te vas yo moriré porque no habrá nada que me mantenga aquí_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ante este recuerdo Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer ya que se encontraban increíblemente en la misma situación solo que era con los papeles invertidos

-Ya recordaste?-le preguntó Harry viéndola a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa

-Llégame a decir te lo dije y hasta aquí llegamos-le dijo en broma pero la sonrisa de Harry se esfumó y el chico se paró-oh vamos amor era un chiste nada más, jamás te dejaría

-Hermione sabes lo mucho que me afecta el pensar que me dejes uno de estos días y tú te lo tomas como un chiste-le dijo el chico sonando serio aunque no molesto ni frío

-Harry no quise herirte, de verdad solo fue una broma por favor no te vayas, perdóname-y ante esto Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, acercarse a ella y besarla

-Tú no eres la única que puede hacer bromas de mal gusto-le dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura y cargándola para besarla nuevamente ya que al ella estar sentada en una cama él se tenía que encorvar y le daba dolor de espalda

-Eres un bobo-le dijo ella, pero se aferro con fuerza a él, no por miedo a caerse sino porque lo quería tener tan cerca como pudiese

-Igualmente me amas así

-Lo sé-y lo besó. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que la puerta se abrió y los medimagos y profesores entraron y vieron la escena a lo que Dumbledore sonrió

-No te dije que lo único que la señorita Granger necesitaba era al señor Potter?-ante esto McGonagall no pudo evitar sonreír-bueno caballeros como podrán ver la señorita Granger necesitaba una magia muy distinta a la que ustedes le podían ofrecer-les dijo viendo a los medimago y Harry y Hermione separaron sus labios más sin embargo Harry no la soltó, la quería tener entre sus brazos hasta la muerte

-Bueno supongo que ahora que despertó me puedo llevar a la señorita Granger a la zona normal de la enfermería-dijo la señora Pomfrey y ante la mirada de Harry aclaró-si señor Potter se encontrará a su lado y podrá estar al pendiente de lo que sea que pase con ella

-De acuerdo vamos-y fue hacia la puerta con Hermione aún cargada solo que ahora la cargaba tomando sus piernas y espalda

-Señor Potter baje ahora mismo a la señorita Granger, usted ahora está en peores condiciones que ella

-No lo creo señora Pomfrey, al igual que Mione me necesitaba para despertar, yo la necesitaba a ella para mejorar-dijo con una sonrisa y sin dejar a Hermione en el piso

-Bueno, no pelearé con usted señor Potter, espero verlo en su cama cuando regrese

-Lo hará-y el chico continuó su rumbo con su amada entre sus brazos. Una vez llegaron, Harry con una simple mirada provocó que la una de las camas vacías se pusiera al lado de la suya

-Pero que haces Harry?-le preguntó la chica al verlo-no puedes usar magia, tu núcleo está muy débil

-No Mione, desde que te vi despertar mi núcleo está en perfectas condiciones-la besó y la colocó en la cama al lado de la suya

-Harry nos meteremos en un gran problema cuando la señora Pomfrey llegue y nos vea aquí y así-le dijo algo preocupada pero encantada

-Mione no voy a estar lejos de ti, cuando te llevó fue una tortura y nada ni nadie no podrá separar

-Pero Harry estaremos aquí mismo-le dijo aunque no muy convencida ya que tampoco es que quisiera alejarse de ella

-Está bien, no te obligaré a quedarte conmigo-y cuando estuvo a punto de mover la cama de Hermione ella lo besó

-Eres un tonto-le dijo después del beso-sabes mejor que nadie que yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, pero tampoco quiero problemas con la señora Pomfrey

-Mione dime cuantas reglas hemos quebrantado hasta el momento?

-Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Tú misma me dijiste hace tiempo que una regla más no haría diferencia

-Está bien, pero en cualquier caso la culpa la tendrás tú

-Como desea mi hermosa princesa-le dijo al momento de besarla tiernamente y acariciar su suave cabello

-Vaya, vaya Potter, no pudiste aguantarte o sí?-los chicos se separaron rápidamente para observar a la enfermera en la entrada viéndolos fijamente

-Pues no señora Pomfrey, pero no puede culparme o sí?

-Pues después de esa escena allá adentro claro que no, y mucho menos después de que pasaron 5 días separados

-QUÉ?-gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-Así es, llevan 5 días inconscientes

-ME ATRASARÉ CON LOS DEBERES-dijeron nuevamente al unísono

-Sí que son tal para cual-dijo Draco entrando en la enfermería

-Señor Malfoy, usted y el señor Weasley si que son insistentes, les dije que no entraran sino hasta que yo les avisara

-Pero queríamos saber como estaban, pero vemos que están bien-dijo Ron con una débil sonrisa aunque se podía notar que no estaba del todo contento

-Bueno, esperen afuera ya que debo chequearlos a ambos-y los dos muchachos obedecieron-Potter no es normal en mi permitir esto pero en vista de las circunstancias permitiré que observe el chequeo de la señorita Granger ya que se que usted deseará saber por usted mismo si se encuentra bien, pero eso sí, no trate de hacer nada indebido-el muchacho se sonrojo pero contestó

-Gracia señora Pomfrey y descuide que solo quiero asegurarme que mi futura esposa está en plenas condiciones

-Bien, lo mismo va para usted señorita Granger-y la chica algo sonrojada asintió

La enfermera los chequeo a ambos y Harry pudo notar varias lastimaduras que tenía en el cuerpo, suponía que al ella estar inconsciente los hechizos de protección no surtían el mismo efecto, en cuanto a su estado interno tenía varias costillas lastimadas pero nada de suma preocupación. Harry por su parte estaba en plenas condiciones, ya que como él mismo le dijo a la madame Pomfrey la sola presencia de Hermione normalizó su núcleo

-Bueno señor Potter usted puede irse, la señorita Granger se debe quedar hasta la noche para que la poción surta efecto

-No me iré señora Pomfrey-dijo Potter muy seguro mientras tomaba las manos de Hermione entre las suyas

-Lo sé y me conmueve que lo haga, usted no ha sido muy propenso a querer quedarse en la enfermería aunque sea para saltarse clases

-Pues es que no soporto estar solo sin hacer nada, pero con mi ángel conmigo pues será más fácil-y besó tiernamente a Hermione

-Bueno, quieren que deje al señor Malfoy y al señor Weasley pasar, o prefieren un poco de privacidad-les dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Déjelos entrar-dijo Hermione sabiendo que Harry optaría por la segunda opción

-Sabia que la señorita Granger sería más consciente, ya que de no ser por ella tu escogerías la segunda o no Potter?

-Como me conoce señora Pomfrey-dijo el muchacho sonriéndole

-Bien, le diré a los señores Malfoy y Weasley que pueden pasar-y en el acto los dos muchachos aparecieron junto a sus respectivas novias-vaya, ustedes son un caso especial, en fin los dejaré hablar más cómodamente-y se fue dejando a los 6 chicos charlar tranquilos

-Hasta que al fin despiertan Potters-dijo Pansy-por un momento pensé que no la contarían

-Gracias Pansy, tu siempre tan tierna-dijo el ojiverde

-Como se sienten?-preguntó Luna con preocupación

-Yo de maravilla, después de 5 días durmiendo y que lo primero que vean mis ojos es a mi amado es una maravilla-dijo la castaña dándole un corto beso a Harry

-Pues nos tuvieron muy preocupados, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba-dijo esta vez Draco fingiendo tono molesto

-Huy pobrecito huroncito-se burló Hermione

-Malagradecida-le dijo sacándole la lengua

-Oh déjame agradecerte entonces-y abrazó a su amigo con mucho cariño y dándole un beso en la mejilla, olvidando la promesa que le había hecho a Harry

-Ron necesito hablar contigo-dijo poniéndose de pie para no tener que ver ese tipo de escenas y aprovechaba de hablar con Ron-podemos ir al campo de Quidditch?

-Claro vamos-dijo el pelirrojo también poniéndose de pie

-Harry-dijo Hermione al notar que no había cumplido con lo que le dijo

-Vendré en un rato-le dijo con rapidez y se fue junto a Ron al campo de Quidditch, ya que así como le gustaba hablar con Hermione en la torre de astronomía le gustaba hablar con Ron en el campo. Una vez ambos chicos llegaron, se fueron a sentar en las gradas

-Que ocurre? Te veo extraño-le preguntó Harry una vez estuvieron sentados

-Es mi hermana Harry-dijo el pelirrojo después de unos segundos de estar en silencio

-Oh, ya veo-le contestó Harry tornando su tono de voz por uno más serio-no han sabido nada de ella?

-No, ni siquiera está aquí, mi mamá cree que la han raptado, no sé qué pasará cuando se entere de la verdad

-Yo tampoco Ron, pero creo que lo mejor será dejar que las cosas tomen su curso y luego se podrá decidir qué hacer-ambos chicos quedaron en silencio hasta que Ron volvió a hablar

-Es que no lo puedo creer Harry, ella es una mortifaga, como pasó todo esto? Me parece increíble

-Lo sé Ron, pero nada se puede hacer, desgraciadamente se reconocer a quienes son mortifagos por elección y quienes fueron obligados y desgraciadamente debo decirte que Ginny fue la que tomó la decisión

-Sí, pero….-el chico se cortó para seguidamente ponerse de pie serio y con la varita en mano-de no ser por ti y por Hermione esto no estaría pasando-le dijo apuntándolo

-Pero qué demonios dices Ron? Acaso enloqueciste?-preguntó Harry tomando su varita con intención de defenderse ante cualquier ataque de su amigo

-Lo que digo es que si tu no hubieses despreciado a mi hermana como lo hiciste y le hubieses dado una oportunidad ella no se hubiese ido con los mortifagos para tenerte a ti-dijo el pelirrojo con enojo

-Como pretendías que le diera una oportunidad si yo ya tenía novia

-Y QUE SABES TU SI HUBIESES SIDO MÁS FELIZ CON ELLA QUE CON HERMS?-gritó lleno de furia y atacó-_Desmaius-_Harry no necesito hacer nada más que un suave movimiento para desaparecer el rayo que iba dirigido hacia él

-Lo sé porque a Mione yo la amo y a tu hermana no Ron, lo siento pero es la verdad y lo sabes

-AUNQUE SEA PUDISTE HABERLE DADO EL CONDENADO BESO QUE TANTAS VECES TE PIDIÓ, _EXPELLIARMUS-_nuevamente y con mucha facilidad Harry se deshizo del maleficio

-Y si a ti alguien te pidiese un beso solo porque dice que te ama pero tú estás enamorado de Luna y solo la quieres a ella, qué harías Ron? Dime qué harías

-ES UN MISERABLE BESO, NO TENDRÍA PROBLEMA EN DARSELO, _SECTUMSEMPRA, CRUCIO, BOMBARDA-_esta vez Harry tubo que agilizarse un poco para salvarse de los hechizos

-Pues entonces no amas a Luna como según tu dices que la amas-le dijo crudamente

-A que te refieres?-le dijo a punto de lanzar otro maleficio

-_Accio varita-_y la varita de Ron cayó en la mano de Harry-cuando de verdad la ames sabrás el por qué yo no pude besar a tu hermana-y se volteo para ir directo al castillo dejando a Ron en sus pensamientos

-_Quien se cree Harry que es? Yo amo a Luna como a nadie en este planeta, como se le ocurre sugerir que no la amo como yo digo amarla, solo por un miserable beso que no significaría nada? Bueno ya tendré tiempo para pensar en esto, igual le debo pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento, no es su culpa haberse enamorado de Hermione-_un poco más tranquilo se dirigió al castillo para poder hablar con su hermano

Una vez Harry entró al castillo se cuestionó gravemente que hacer, no le apetecía mucho arriesgarse a ver a su novia siendo tan cariñosa con otros chicos pero sin embargo eran sus amigos y para bien o para mal tendría que aguantarlos. Se decidió al fin de ir a la enfermería ya que después de todo había prometido estar con Hermione y cuando estaba a punto de avanzar Ron lo detuvo

-Gracias por esperarme-le dijo al llegar

-No hay cuidado, por cierto, toma-y le devolvió su varita

-Gracias hermano y con respecto a lo que pasó en el campo yo….

-Descuida Ron, te entiendo, es tu hermana y después de todo la quieres y te duele en lo que se convirtió. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi disposición por salvarle la vida pero te advierto que no permitiré que vuelva a dañar a Hermione, me entiendes?

-Claro que sí Harry, pero igual debemos tratar de salvarla, si algo le pasa a ella mis padres quedarán devastados

-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, por ahora vamos a la enfermería

-Claro, pero antes Harry dime en que pensabas antes de que yo llegara ya que se que no me estabas esperando

-No pensaba en nada en específico-mintió el ojiverde ya que había estado pensando en los celos que sentía de Draco y de Ron cuando Hermione los abrazaba o los besaba

-Aja Harry y yo soy el sobrino de Voldemort

-En serio? Vaya es una pena, tendré que ejecutarte-y sacó su varita para asustar al muchacho

-Te has vuelto loco?-le preguntó el pelirrojo con desesperación

-Jajajaja que cómico, caíste muy inocentemente-le dijo el ojiverde riéndose

-Sí, sí, muy grasoso…. Digo gracioso Potter, ahora en serio dime en que estabas pensando, parecías preocupado por algo

-No es nada importante Ron, son solo boberías mías-dijo el ojiverde algo sonrojado por la vergüenza que le daba el hecho de estar celoso de su mejor amigo

-Harry sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos hermanos-y ahí notó el sonrojo por parte de Harry-un segundo, yo conozco ese sonrojo y es el mismo que yo tenía cuando….-y ahí cayó en cuentas y sonrió-Harry, Harry, Harry mi pequeño Harry

-Que mosca te picó Weasley?-preguntó tratando de sonar seguro

-A mi nada pero a ti te pico el pequeño avispón de los celos-no fue una pregunta, fue más una afirmación

-Claro que no-dijo él aunque se estaba poniendo nervioso

-No te estaba preguntando, te estaba diciendo o informando que estás celoso-le dijo el pelirrojo aún sonriente

-Y yo te estaba aclarando que no es así, yo no estoy celoso

-Seguro?-le preguntó Ron con picardía

-Totalmente-contestó Harry sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba por lo que su amigo podía estar planeando

-Bien, en ese caso….-y sin decir más se fue a la enfermería seguido por Harry que no dejaba de preguntarse que plan maléfico podía estar rondando en su pelirroja cabeza. Una vez en la enfermería Ron se volteó a ver a Harry para seguidamente ir a donde estaba Hermione y abrazarla

-Como esta mi preciosa enfermita?-le dijo aún sin soltar el abrazo y la castaña aunque confundida le correspondió a este

-Bien, gracias por la preocupación Ron pero a qué se debe tu amabilidad?-le preguntó con confusión

-A nada solo que somos amigos y como amigos no hay nada de malo en se amistosos los unos con los otros no? Tu misma me lo dijiste-le dijo tomando ahora sus manos y acariciándolas

Harry que se encontraba aún en la puerta agarrado a la manilla pudo ver de qué se trataba el juego de su amigo y sinceramente no le estaba gustando mucho

-Pues si tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo-le dijo Hermione sin sospechar que su pelirrojo amigo tenía las intenciones de sacar a relucir los celos de Harry así como habian salido los de él en su momento

_-Lo siento hermano, pero haciendo estallar tus celos es como los podrás superar-_pensó Weasley para si mismo

-Pero es que no es muy propio en ti ser tan afectivo conmigo-dijo la chica aun muy extrañada

-Pues con que lo haga de vez en cuando no hay inconveniente o sí?-todos los presentes se habian quedado callados a penas el chico entró por el simple hecho de que eso parecía un chiste y ahora pues veían eso como una de esas escenas en las que las personas se preguntan ``que demonios está pasando?´´

-No supongo que no-dijo la castaña pero sin dejar de estar confundida

-Entonces no habrá problema con que de vez en cuando te de uno de estos-y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, para luego besarle la derecha-o sí?

La castaña se extraño aún más por este comportamiento pero le sonrió tiernamente y negó. El único inconveniente es que se habian olvidado que Harry estaba en la puerta y sus celos pues estaban a punto de explotar, tanto era su actual estado que la manilla donde se suponía que tenía su mano ahora no era nada más que cenizas. Cuando los demás se percataron de la presencia de Harry, Hermione fue a decir algo pero el pelinegro salió de la enfermería corriendo a toda velocidad, los presentes no necesitaron más de 20 segundos para analizar lo que había ocurrido y después de otros 10 se dedicaron a darle una ``reprimenda´´ al joven Weasley

Harry por su parte corrió más rápido de lo que jamás se creyó capaz, subió hasta la torre de astronomía en un dos por tres y no contento con eso al llegar, continuo corriendo hacia la baranda y cuando llego a esta la saltó dejándose caer con libertad, siendo impulsado por la gravedad, sintiendo adrenalina pura fluir por su cuerpo y cuando estaba a unos 5 metros del impacto se transformó en fénix, pero notó algo curioso

-_Esto sí es raro, por lo general debo transformarme en fénix normal para luego entrar en mi estado de llamas, pero esta vez entré en llamas de una sola vez, estos malditos celos son una complicación, por qué si yo se que Hermione me ama a mí no puedo evitar estar celoso?-_después de varios minutos de estar volando sin control Harry al fin decidió aterrizar y a pesar de que estaba muy molesto con el pelirrojo debía admitir que esa adrenalina le había hecho bien para poder calmarse. Dispuesto a pasar el resto del día con su novia se fue directo a la enfermería donde encontró a sus amigos riéndose un montón y cuando entró pudo ver el por qué

-Vamos continua, hasta que Hermione no se ría no pararás-le decía Draco a Ron que se encontraba parado en una pelota plástica morada en un solo pie con una tarra de agua en la cabeza y en sus manos un montón de platos. A Harry la escena le pareció demasiado cómica ya que eso solo se veía en la televisión y verlo en la vida real en tu mejor amigo era único, pero luego se percató de que Hermione a pesar que parecía estar disfrutando de la escena no se reía a rienda suelta como los demás, se acercó a ella por detrás sin que lo viera y le dijo al oído

-Que te pasa? Por qué no te ríes?-Hermione al sentir un aliento en su oído se volteó bruscamente y vio a su novio ahí frente a ella

-Harry-dijo ella algo sorprendida

-A quien esperabas? A Víktor Krum?-le preguntó pero en broma

-No digas eso ni de chiste Harry Potter-le reclamó la chica pero luego lo abrazó

-Entonces, por qué no te reías con las payasadas de Ron?

-Te escuche Harry-le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de no perder el equilibrio

-Pues es que estaba preocupada por si estarías enojado conmigo-le dijo ella refugiando su rostro en el pecho de él

-Por qué lo estaría?-le preguntó con una sonrisa y la besó dejándole claro que no estaba molesto por nada, pero igual ella quería arreglar las cosas aunque para él no había nada que arreglar

-Harry yo….-pero el chico la besó para luego decirle

-No necesito ninguna excusa porque confió en ti, ahora ve al payaso, no todos los días se puede disfrutar de un espectáculo así y gratis-la chica lo vio y le sonrió para luego ver a su pelirrojo amigo y de verdad que era muy chistoso

Draco se les acercó y les dijo-les apuesto 100 galeones a que se cae menos de 2 minutos, se resbalará y golpeará la cara contra el piso-y Harry le contestó

-Que sean 200, yo apuesto a que grita como niña y cae, adicional el agua le caerá en el rostro

-Hecho-le dijo Malfoy y se dieron la mano. Hermione sonrió al ver la actitud de niños de esos dos pero viendo el grado de seguridad que tenía Harry se acercó a Pansy y Luna y les dijo

-100 galeones a que grita como niña y cae, adicional a eso el agua le caerá en el rostro y será en menos de 1 minuto

-Acepto, apuesto a que se resbala con la pelota y los platos le caen encima-le dijo Pansy

-Yo no apostaré a costa de mi novio-dijo Luna, aunque se veía divertido eso de las apuestas

A los segundos se notaba que Ron estaba perdiendo la concentración y Harry aprovechó para usar legeremancia en Ron y hacerle creer que habian un montón de arañas en la enfermería

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-el grito de niña, luego PUM de culazo al suelo y al final SPLASH el agua en su cara

-Págame-dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo a ambos Slytherin

-Por qué algo me dice que hiciste trampa Potter?-dijo Malfoy al momento de pagar la apuesta

-No especificamos las reglas Draco-le dijo el ojiverde sonriente

-Tramposos-dijo Pansy al darse cuenta de que Hermione había apostado porque Harry lo había hecho-y tu Weasley a la próxima aguanta más

-Vete al diablo Malfoy-contestó Ron sobándose el trasero por el fuerte golpe que se dio. Todos pudieron gozar de ese momento en la enfermería como no tenían idea, y menos mal que lo estaban haciendo ya que de ahí en adelante no tendrían tantas oportunidades para disfrutar, la batalla final estaba a pocos meses de tener lugar y la alegría quedaría en el olvido para dar paso a la preocupación

**Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, como verán en este Cap no les deje nada trágico ni dramático aunque no será así siempre, muajajaja, espero sus reviews con sus criticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos o cualquier cosa que me quieran dar a conocer. Les advierto que ya me decidí al fin y el fic no sobrepasará los 30 capítulos, es decir que quedan aproximadamente 9 capítulos más para terminar, aunque quizás sean menos, pero ya veré, por ahora cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola muchachos y muchachas, como han estado? Que tal esta semana? Yo pues cuestionándome toda la semana por qué decidí escoger el domingo como el día predeterminado para publicar mis capítulos ya que este lo tengo listo hace días y como no conseguí una respuesta pues aquí me tienen, cumpliendo con el capítulo semanal el día establecido. Bueno ahora llego lo importante, el nuevo Cap espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews, sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el Cap**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Te advierto que para los hijos tendrás que esperar unos 8 años-le dijo Hermione con voz débil y somnolienta

-Esperaré todo lo que desees-le contestó Harry dejando caer sus lagrimas con mucha libertad y sin detenerse a pensar ni nada la empezó a besar con mucha desesperación, como si fueran el último beso que se darían-perdóname, debí haberte protegido pero no lo hice, dejé que él te llevara y deje que Ginny te hiciera daño

* * *

><p>-Tramposos-dijo Pansy al darse cuenta de que Hermione había apostado porque Harry lo había hecho-y tu Weasley a la próxima aguanta más<p>

-Vete al diablo Malfoy-contestó Ron sobándose el trasero por el fuerte golpe que se dio. Todos pudieron gozar de ese momento en la enfermería como no tenían idea, y menos mal que lo estaban haciendo ya que de ahí en adelante no tendrían tantas oportunidades para disfrutar, la batalla final estaba a pocos meses de tener lugar y la alegría quedaría en el olvido para dar paso a la preocupación

_Cap 22_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco y Pansy habian pasado un gran rato en la enfermería, lástima que la señora Pomfrey llegó y al ver el reguero que Ron había dejado lo mando a limpiarlo a lo muggle y luego le prohibió entrar de nuevo por el resto del día y para no dejarlo solo en su desdicha también echó a los demás menos a Harry y Hermione obviamente

-Esa loca decrepita-decía Ron con fastidio mientras caminaba al lado de su novia, su amigo y la novia de este

-No te quejes Weasley, debiste haber recogido el reguero cuando Potter te lo advirtió pero como siempre no le hiciste caso a tu amiga y ella terminó teniendo la razón-le dijo Pansy

-No fastidies Pansy, y ya deja de llamar a Hermione Potter por favor

-Cuál es el problema, después de todo se va a casar con Harry por lo cual va a ser una Potter-le contestó la pelinegra

-Lo sé pero es que…. Siempre hemos sido los 3 ante todo y todos, siempre hemos sido un trío, dependiendo el uno del otro, siendo Harry el poderoso e impulsivo, Hermione la mandona y sabia y yo el bromista y amistoso. Siempre hemos sido tres, siempre Potter, Weasley y Granger, y el hecho de que ellos se vayan a casar pues indica una clara modificación que tendremos ya que ellos serán ahora un dúo y yo quedaré por fuera

-Oh vamos Ron sabes que no es así, Harry y Hermione no van a hacerte a un lado, puede que vayan a necesitar un poco más de privacidad para poder…. Bueno tu entiendes, pero no te dejarán de lado, ellos te necesitan-le dijo su amigo rubio tratando de animarlo

-Draco tiene razón Ronnie, no debes preocuparte por eso, ustedes fueron, son y serán el trío dorado de Gryffindor

-Pero la cosa es que Draco no está en lo correcto, ellos ya no me necesitan, se tienen el uno al otro y por lo tanto ya yo no soy necesario-dijo el pelirrojo claramente deprimido

-Ronald no pienses así, ellos son tus amigos, siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán-le dijo Luna tratando de subirle el animo

-Lo sé Luna pero…. No puedo evitar este presentimiento de que me dejarán de lado tarde o temprano y pues duele mucho eso pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de eso, van a ser un matrimonio y un matrimonio consta de dos personas, no de tres-y se fue cabizbajo en dirección al lago negro

-Yo iré para hablar con él-dijo Luna y se fue detrás de su novio. Al llegar con él se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos

-Luna, prométeme que a pesar de que peleemos tu siempre estarás conmigo-le pidió el chico suavemente mientras la abrazaba más a él

-Claro que si Ronnie, siempre estaremos juntos, pensé que te lo había dejado claro el día de nuestro aniversario

-Claro, tienes razón-y el ojiazul sonrió ante el recuerdo de su aniversario, había por fin tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle a Luna su amor pero por alguna razón se había detenido a sí mismo, no llegaba a entender por qué pero ahora, después de lo que había hablado con Harry en el campo de Quidditch ya podía hacerse una idea

**Flashback**

_Era por fin jueves y a Ron le tocaba sorprender a Luna por su aniversario ya que quería compensar el incidente del domingo. Había preparado una cena en la torre de astronomía con la ayuda de Draco y Pansy ya que Harry y Hermione se encontraban inconscientes en la enfermería. Había encantado un telescopio para que le ayudara a enfocar al astro que le daba el nombre a su novia. Había pasado esos tres días tratando de adivinar cuales serian los hechizos musicales y todo eso más que todo para ganarse el perdón de Luna y si se daba la oportunidad de algo mas luego vería_

_-Listo todo Moondog?-le preguntó Draco al verlo todo nervioso en la sala de menesteres_

_-Eso espero, hemos estado planeando esto durante tres días, quiero darle a entender a luna que sinceramente la amo_

_-Ron relájate, si ella aun siguiera molesta contigo te lo habría hecho saber no crees? Sabes muy bien que Luna es muy directa con las cosas_

_-Sí pero igual se ha encontrado algo esquiva después de lo que nos ocurrió, cuando se refiere a..._

_-Bueno pero recuerda darle tiempo, y hoy en su cena no trates de presionarla, hazle ver que solo quieres compartir el momento con ella_

_-Claro, no soy idiota hurón, claro que dejare que disfrute sin presiones_

_-Ah que ahora sale de clases?-le cuestiono el rubio_

_-En aproximadamente 13 minutos-contesto el pelirrojo viendo su reloj de muñeca_

_-Bueno ahora relájate, ve a buscar la escoba y la vas a buscar_

_-De acuerdo, deséame suerte_

_-Suerte Romeo-y Ron salió de la sala rumbo a la sala común para agarrar la escoba de Neville "espero que Neville no tenga pensado usarla" pensó el pelirrojo al momento que la tomo. Llego al salón de pociones y un minuto más tarde todos comenzaron a salir y justo cuando había divisado a Luna, Snape hizo su aparición_

_-Vaya señor Weasley hoy que no tengo por qué soportar su presencia llega usted y me da esta desagradable sorpresa, y nada más y nada menos que para encontrarse con la señorita Lovegood, primero Potter y ahora usted, no sé qué demonios le está pasando a sus hormonas últimamente, son peores que una enfermedad. Señorita Lovegood le agradezco que mantenga a su novio alejado de mi salón fuera de horas de clase-el pelirrojo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por la salirse de sus casillas con su profesor, primero porque él sabía que Snape no era tan cruel como parecía y segundo pero más importante era el profesor_

_-Como diga profesor, aunque le recomiendo relajarse un poco, recuerde que los angryfixer pueden llegar y muerden duro, y si lo muerde uno de esos los cori fecters lo molestaran durante cinco días-le dijo la rubia sin inmutarse por los comentarios de su profesor_

_-Lárguense de mi vista de inmediato-les dijo secamente y los dos se fueron tomados de la mano. Cuando al fin estaban fuera de las mazmorras y por lo tanto fuera de peligro en lo que a Snape se refería, Ron abrazo fuertemente a Luna_

_-Feliz aniversario amor, en todo el día no nos pudimos ver-y seguidamente la beso_

_-Feliz aniversario Ronnie-le dijo la chica súper alegre de que su novio había buscado la oportunidad de estar con ella y además le había llamado amor y eso no era muy a menudo-te agradezco que me hayas ido a buscar_

_-Tenía que buscar de estar con mi chica no?- la volvió a besar-vamos sígueme que tengo una sorpresa_

_-En serio? Qué es?-preguntó la rubia con mucha curiosidad_

_-Lunita si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa o sí?-le ``reprendió´´ el pelirrojo_

_-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer el intento-le dijo la rubia al momento de tomar su mano y salir_

_Llegaron a los terrenos del castillo cuando de repente Ron se paró, se acercó a unos arbustos y sacó de estos la Saeta de Neville ``si sabe que deje su escoba entre los arbustos de seguro me mata con sus propias manos´´-te apetece dar un paseo en escoba?_

_-Contigo me apetecería cualquier cosa-le dijo la chica con voz soñadora_

_El muchacho la posó frente a él y dieron un paseo como el de su anterior aniversario, solo que esta vez el objetivo no fue el lago sino la torre de astronomía. Al llegar a ella, Luna pudo divisar una mesa con velas, apenas llegaron se pudieron oír suaves tonadas musicales_

_-Te apetece una cena?-le preguntó el ojiazul con tono galante_

_-Por supuesto-le dijo Luna, Ron le abrió la silla para que se sentara y luego se sentó frente a ella_

_-Luna….-comenzó Ron unos minutos después de haber cenado-primero que nada quiero disculparme nuevamente por el comportamiento que tuve en hosmade, ya que a pesar de que me dijiste que no era necesario yo sé que si lo es, jamás fue mi intención ofenderte ni gritarte, pero estaba frustrado y no me di cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que eso, como compartir contigo, disfrutar de tu presencia y poder sentir el amor que nos demostramos el uno por el otro. Te amo Luna Lovegood, y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti-seguidamente sacó una caja de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la entregó a Luna-espero que te guste_

_La rubia abrió la caja y vio un dije en forma de corazón que se abría y cuando lo hizo vio una foto de ella y Ron abrazados-es hermoso, es del día de navidad no?-le preguntó la chica a su novio_

_-Así es, recuerdo que Colin después de tomarles la foto a Harry y Hermione se puso como un desquiciado y empezó a tomarle fotos a todos y nosotros aprovechamos para sacarnos esta_

_-Pues me encanta, al igual que tú-la chica lo besó y el muchacho la abrazó encantado. Después de unos minutos Ron estaba de nuevo con aquella sensación, pero no se dejaría llevar, por lo tanto se separó un poco de Luna y le dijo_

_-Ven, quiero que veas algo-le dijo suavemente y la llevó al telescopio y después de que lo cuadrara bien logró enfocarlo en la Luna. La rubia se acercó a él y este le dio paso para que viera, una vez lo hizo pudo ver a la hermosa Luna y después de ver más detalladamente que había una especie de dibujo de ellos dos besándose y debajo de este decía ``tu eres la única Luna que necesito a mi lado para estar feliz pero no solo en las noches sino por el resto de mi vida, te amo Luna Lovegood´´_

_La rubia estaba encantada, Ron había hecho todo eso por ella, sinceramente no podía desear un mejor novio, y a pesar de que ella todavía no se sentía totalmente lista decidió que lo complacería, le daría eso que él deseaba por el simple hecho de que le había demostrado su sincero amor. Luna empezó a besar a Ron con pasión y deseo y el pelirrojo aunque sorprendido correspondió encantado. Después de unos instantes Ron sintió como Luna se estaba poniendo más intensa y él por el momento no podía sentirse más encantado, pero cuando sintió que ella buscaba de desabotonar su pantalón supo lo que quería, estaba totalmente feliz porque lo iba a hacer con su amada, pero de repente sintió algo que le dijo que no era correcto que lo hicieran aun, que Luna no quería y no pudiendo callar esa voz que le decía que se detuviera lo hizo_

_-Luna estás segura de esto? De verdad quieres que lo hagamos hoy?-le cuestionó el ojiazul_

_-Pues…. Yo….-el muchacho pudo notar que Luna estaba dudando por lo cual la abrazó y le dijo_

_-Luna, yo te amo por ser como eres, y si no te sientes preparada para hacerlo yo aguantaré, no voy a dejar de amarte por eso, te lo aseguro-y le dio un tierno beso en los labios_

_-Estás hablando en serio? Es que yo no quiero decepcionarte Ron y no quiero que nos alejemos el uno del otro por eso_

_-Descuida hermosa, te esperaré lo necesario y cuando estés completamente lista lo haremos, sí?_

_-Te amo Ronnie, quiero que eso te quede muy claro, y también el hecho de que siempre que tú así lo desees yo estaré aquí a tu lado, no te dejare mientas tú me ames-y la chica se guindó de su cuello para besarlo con mucho amor y él correspondió mucho más feliz de lo que él mismo hubiese esperado de sí mismo_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ron sonrió nuevamente ante el recuerdo y se abrazó a su novia aun más, y la besó con mucha alegría, la chica correspondió encantada y se sentó en el regazo de su novio

-No sabes cuánto te amo Luna, eres lo más bello que tengo en la vida-y en ese momento pudo comprender las palabras de su hermano ya que ahora no se podía imaginar besando a una chica que no fuera su Luna, no podía siquiera pensar en hacerla infeliz o en serle infiel, ella ero lo que más le importaba y estaba seguro que daría encantado su vida por ella en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar

-Yo también te amo Ronnie, y como te dije ese día siempre mientras tú lo desees vamos a estar juntos siempre-y continuaron besándose y Ron decidió no darle importancia al asunto de sus amigos por el momento y que se concentraría en hacer feliz a su novia pero no para que ocurriera nada en especial, sino porque la quería ver feliz a cualquier costo, el pelirrojo ahora sentía que ver esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir

* * *

><p>Mientras todo lo anterior ocurría, Harry y Hermione se encontraban divertidos por la reacción de la señora Pomfrey para con sus amigos<p>

-Agradezca que su futura esposa se encuentra aquí en la enfermería señor Potter, y también el hecho de que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no podré mantenerlo alejado, pero de ser una situación diferente, tenga por seguro que ya lo habría sacado de aquí-le dijo la enfermera con severidad

-Lo sé señora Pomfrey, pero no pude evitarlo, yo me había ido y ellos comenzaron con esto sin que yo pudiera detenerlos-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno

-Si claro señor Potter y le creí-le dijo con sarcasmo-bueno…. Los dejaré solos, pero nada de payasadas como esa otra vez seño Potter porque lo sacaré sin importar que la señorita Granger esté presente, quedó claro?

-Se señora Pomfrey, descuide ya que no haré nada por ese estilo-agregó el muchacho con cara convincente

-Bueno, si necesitan algo importante, estaré en las otras salas-y se adentró nuevamente en la gigantesca enfermería

-Eso ha estado cerca, imagínate que me hubiese mandado con ellos-dijo el ojiverde acostado en la cama junto a su amada

-Por un momento pensé que lo haría-le dijo la chica-después de todo estabas disfrutando mucho del espectáculo de ver a Ron limpiar a manera muggle, sobre todo cuando Madame Pomfrey le dio la escoba y el pensó que era mágica y que con ella podría escaparse…. Eso fue muy cómico

-Pues tu no parecías muy molesta observándolo, ya que vi que también te reíste por su confusión-le contestó el muchacho. Se quedaron abrazados y besándose durante una hora hasta que Harry rompió el silencio

-Mione

-Si Harry?

-Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de lo que pasó-le dijo el muchacho tomando un semblante mucho más serio

-De acuerdo, también estaba pensando en que era hora de hablarlo-le dijo la castaña y ambos se incorporaron

-Mione ya nos dimos cuenta de los peligros que corres al estar conmigo, de no ser por mis hechizos de protección Tom te hubiera….-pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que de solo pensarlo sus ojos humedecían-sabes que sin ti no puedo hacer nada, si no estás conmigo yo no puedo hacer nada, por lo tanto no correré el riesgo de perderte

-Harry no se cuantas veces debo decírtelo, pero te lo repetiré, tu nunca me vas a perder, hazte a la idea de que deberás soportarme el resto de tu existencia-le bromeo la chica para tratar de aligerar la situación

-No estoy bromeando Mione, estoy pensando seriamente no dejarte participar en la batalla final

-Es que acaso estás loco? No puedes evitar que yo participe, es mi decisión y ni tú ni nadie puede decidir por mí

-Pues siendo tu futuro esposo creo que tengo suficiente autoridad como para escoger lo que es mejor para ti, y no pienso dejar que pelees y es mi última palabra-dijo ya empezando a cansarse de la actitud de su novia

-Harry por qué?-le preguntó la chica con clara tristeza-por qué no me quieres a tu lado? Es porque solo te estorbo? Es por eso? Te juro que puedo mejorar en combate, ser más despierta y no dejarme vencer con tanta facilidad, pero por el amor de dios no me excluyas, no me perdonaría no acompañarte en la batalla donde más me necesitas, por lo que más quieras, no me alejes de ti-se notaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar

-Oh preciosa, ven aquí-le dijo el ojiverde extendiendo sus brazos y ella se refugió en ellos-yo no te quiero tener lejos de mi y lo sabes amor, pero no permitiré que en la batalla final te pase algo, Ginny es una cosa pero los mortifagos especializados que tiene Tom son mil veces más fuertes que Ginny y que Krum, por lo cual me temo que no quiero que te arriesgues en esta batalla

-Y por qué no me entrenas?-le preguntó la chica a penas la idea se le cruzó por la mente

-Qué? Entrenarte? Como se te ocurre, este entrenamiento sería mil veces peor que un entrenamiento común y corriente

-Lo se y por eso quiero que lo hagamos, si me entrenas podré estar mucho más preparada para la batalla, podré defenderme, atacar, planear estrategias y todo si tú me ayudas-y a continuación puso su típica cara de ángel triste

El ojiverde se quedó callado meditando, esta no era una decisión que se podía tomar por la influencia de los ojitos de ángel y ya, no, todo lo contrario, esta era una decisión seria y debía de ser pensada y planeada con claridad. Hasta que el muchacho al fin se decidió a hablar

-Te daré dos semanas para que te recuperes y comencemos-aceptó al final derrotado-pero si en medio del entrenamiento a mí me parece que no estás lista, lo suspenderemos sin chistar ni reclamar, hecho? -Y le extendió la mano

-Hecho-dijo Hermione tomándola para impulsarse con ella y atrapar los labios de su amor. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la enfermería hasta que al fin a las 8 PM la señora Pomfrey permitió que Hermione se fuera

-Bueno, ahora a hablar con mis padres acerca del por qué no estuve en los anteriores 5 días-dijo el ojiverde mientras iban camino a su sala común y este último comentario le cayó como un rayo a Hermione que se detuvo de golpe y Harry lo notó ya que iban de la mano-que pasó hermosa?-le preguntó al ver que no se movía

-Harry….-dijo débilmente

-Si preciosa que pasa?-le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-Se nos ha olvidado algo totalmente importante-le dijo la castaña aún en voz baja

-Que cosa Mione? Que es lo que según tu estamos olvidando-le dijo ya un poco cansado de esa adivinanza

-Harry nos vamos a casar el 31 de Agosto-le dijo como queriendo decir que lo demás era más que obvio para poder descubrirlo

-Ajá-le contestó el chico incitándola a continuar

-Y llevamos 5 meses de novios

-5 meses y 6 días-le dijo muy sonriente-pero cuál es el punto de todo esto?

-Mi punto Harry, es que….

-Qué? Hermione dijo de una vez-dijo pero no enojado sino sumamente impaciente por saber que era eso que ella decía habian olvidado

-Pues no le hemos dicho a mis padres nada de nuestra relación-y eso le cayó como un baldazo de agua congelada a Harry en la espalda. 5 meses y 6 días estando junto a Hermione y en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en sus suegros. Tragó espeso tratando de idear el cómo decirle a el señor Jason Granger que estaba de novio con su ``calabacita´´ y vivir para que ahora si lo matara al enterarse que se iban a casar. Una cosa era un noviazgo que hasta el mismo señor Granger logró anticipar pero matrimonio…. Definitivamente lo haría pedazos

-Ok Mione fue un gusto conocerte, te dejo todas mis pertenencias excepto las de Quidditch, esas son para Ron y la llave del banco de Gringotts ya sabes donde está-le dijo el ojiverde con voz demasiado sobreactuada

-Por el amor de dios Harry, te has enfrentado a un sin número de mortifagos, licántropos y vampiros, sin mencionar a el mismísimo Tom Riddle, pero te da miedo hablar con tu suegro? Que vergüenza para Tom, dos simple muggles logran aterrorizar a Harry Potter, eso debería salir en el profeta

-Hermione no es por nada, pero recuerda que a diferencia de tu madre, tu padre no me adora exactamente

-Créeme te fue mejor que a otros de mis amigos que mi padre ha conocido-le dijo la chica mientras jugaba con la mano de Harry

-Amigos? Que amigos? Por qué no se acerca de ellos?-preguntó con curiosidad (celos)

-Celoso?-preguntó la castaña. Harry iba a contestar que no pero no valdría la pena engañarla así que fue sincero

-Sí y a mucha honra, ahora dime de tus amigos esos

-Harry no seas bobo, son solo amigos entiendes, no tuve nunca nada con ninguno de ellos

-Y ellos estaban interesados en ti?-le preguntó casi automáticamente

-Y se puede saber por qué te interesa?-le preguntó muy divertida

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, novia y futura esposa-y ante la mirada de Hermione admitió nuevamente-y sí, también porque estoy celoso

-Eres un caso, pero no te puedo contestar esa pregunta ya que ni yo se la respuesta-y ante la mirada confundida de Harry ella le aclaró-recuerda que yo nunca me he considerado atractiva, así que si uno de ellos quería hablar conmigo yo suponía que era en modo de amigos solamente

-Con que amigos…. Bien por ahora todo normal, aunque debo conocer a esos ``amigos´´ y tener un ``charla corta´´-le dijo el chico con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro y frotando su varita

-Eres un verdadero tonto Harry-le dijo la muchacha antes de besarlo-pero volvamos a lo importante, como se lo diremos a mis padres?-y la poca tranquilidad que Harry había adquirido se fue al diablo en ese segundo

-Bueno, tal vez debamos darles filtro de paz para que se tomen la sorpresa con más calma y con eso salvar mi trasero de ser exterminado por tu padre

-Por enésima vez Harry, mi padre no te matará porque te vayas a casar conmigo

-Permíteme que lo dude, se te olvida que no estaba muy complacido cuando por fin me conoció

-Pero es que debes admitir que las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no fueron las mejores, pero después te fue aceptando y le caíste muy bien-el muchacho empezó a recordar lo que le había acontecido cuando al fin conoció a los que ahora eran sus suegros y como su relación con el señor Granger había mejorado a partir de una pequeña charla que tuvieron

**Flashback**

_Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la casa de la chica, había pasado una semana desde que Harry había llegado y el chico no se quejaba, le gustaba mucho ver el mundo muggle pero desde una perspectiva que no fuera la de un esclavo. Era la 1 PM y mientras Harry preparaba el almuerzo, Hermione regaba las plantas de su jardín usando un bikini y un short que no podía evitar volver loco a Harry más él sin embargo evitó a toda costa mirarle las piernas_

_-Creo que vestida así volvería loco a cualquiera-dijo accidentalmente en voz alta, menos mal que la chica no se encontraba presente en esos momentos. Cuando Hermione terminó de regar las plantas entró en su casa y casi en seguida le llego el olor a pollo_

_-Harry te dije que no prepararías la comida hoy, tu eres mi invitado-le dijo al llegar a la cocina y verlo afanado en la cocina_

_-Oh vamos Mione, lo hago porque me gusta y además con que me dejes quedarme aquí es más que suficiente para mí, realmente me haces sentir como en casa-ante el comentario la chica lo abrazó y Harry un tanto confundido correspondió al abrazo pero sintió una descarga eléctrica al tocar la piel desnuda que el bikini no tapaba. Y luego para colmo le dio un beso en la mejilla ``esta chica me v a volver loco, de eso estoy seguro ´´se dijo a si mismo_

_-Sabes que tu eres totalmente bienvenido aquí Harry, oye seguro que no te importa haber venido a mi casa y no haber ido a la madriguera?_

_-Para nada Mione, me di cuenta de que con quien deseaba estar en estos días era solamente con mi mejor amiga y heme aquí_

_-Bueno, pues me alegro. Otra cosa, que es eso de Mione?-le preguntó al notar que no dejaba de llamarla así_

_-Pues todo el mundo te llama Hermione y pues como yo soy EL mejor amigo creo que tengo derecho a ponerte un sobrenombre único, no?_

_-Estás loco Potter-le dijo la castaña ante sus ocurrencias-bueno, almorzamos?_

_-Sí, el pollo a la Harry ya está listo_

_-Pollo a la Harry?_

_-Sip, bueno con mis tíos es pollo a la Dudley pero en realidad es el pollo a la Harry_

_-Bueno, esperemos que sepa tan bien como suena-el muchacho quitó el pollo de la estufa, lo picó y lo sirvió en los platos junto con un poco de arroz y una ensalada-vaya pero si mi mejor amigo es todo un chef profesional-dijo la chica maravillada al ver la comida_

_-Pues tenía que hacerlo, si quería sobrevivir con los Dursley debía esforzarme por sobrevivir no?-la chica solo sonrió tristemente al recordar todos los malos tratos por los que tuvo que pasar su amigo. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente y Hermione pudo comprobar que el platillo sabía incluso mejor de lo que lucía, pero ya cuando llevaba su pedazo de pollo por la mitad, notó que Harry le ponía una misteriosa salsa al suyo_

_-Oye no seas pichirre Harry, por qué no me has ofrecido para que prueba esa salsa?-le cuestionó como si fuera una niñita de 9 años_

_-No es que no quiera compartirla Mione, pero dudo que te vaya a gustar_

_-Ah si claro, solo para quedártela toda para ti-continuó la muchacha con su infantil berrinche_

_-Mione no seas infantil que no es por eso, es porque esta salsa….-trató de explicarse el chico y Hermione interrumpió_

_-Anda, no seas malo, solo un poco para probarla, se ve buena_

_-Pero Mione escúchame, te daría encantado pero….-y la chica aprovechó su oportunidad y se la arrebató de las manos_

_-Ja, soy más rápida que tú-le dijo siguiendo su fase de niñita. Harry conocía muy bien esa fase que adquiría su amiga con ciertas ocasiones. En ese momento la chica se sirvió de la salsa en el pollo, o eso trató, pero la boquilla estaba tapada y cuando la destapó se abrió más de la cuenta y salió bastante de la salsa-disculpa Harry, no pretendía servirme tanto_

_-Mione no importa pero no la pruebes por favor-pero la chica hizo caso omiso y se llevó un pedazo de pollo con salsa y empezó a saborearlo_

_-Maldición-exclamó el muchacho, vio en su reloj de muñeca la hora y empezó a contar_

_-10…. 9_

_-Hmmm, sabe bastante bien, sabe a tomate_

_-8…. 7_

_-También tiene un pequeño toque acido_

_-6…. 5_

_-Pero también uno dulce_

_-4…. 3_

_-No entiendo como pensaste que no me gustaría_

_-2…._

_-El sabor es esplendido_

_-1…._

_-De seguro que te la querías toda para ti_

_-0….-en ese momento los ojos de la chica se humedecieron mucho y le empezó a picar la garganta y la boca_

_-Harry acaso tenía picante?-le preguntó angustiada ya que detestaba el picante_

_-Pues sí, se llama salsa de picor Harry, es una de las que mejor me dan_

_En ese momento el picor que Hermione sentía era demasiado y fue directo a la cocina_

_-AGUA-gritó la chica a todo pulmón para ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso, llenarlo con hielos y echarle agua para bebérsela toda de un solo trago_

_-Te lo advertí, pero no escuchaste-le dijo con tono fastidioso y burlón_

_-Esta me la pagarás Harry-le dijo Hermione amenazadoramente como siempre que se proponía algo. Continuaron su almuerzo con normalidad excepto por el infernal calor_

_-Dios siento que me voy a derretir-decía el muchacho angustiado por el calor_

_-Pues quítate la camisa-le dijo su amiga comprendiendo el calor por el cual pasaba su amigo, de hecho por esa razón ella llevaba bikini y short_

_-En serio? No te importa?_

_-Harry te he llegado a ver sin camisa en muchas ocasiones, es más, se donde ubicar exactamente tu lunar en forma de p que tienes en la espalda-el chico estaba algo sorprendido, pero no pudo pensar mucho acerca de eso ya que el calor era demasiado alto para soportarlo y decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y quitarse la camisa para quedar con el pecho descubierto-mejor?-le preguntó la chica tratando de no verle ese pecho que según ella fue tallado por los ángeles_

_-Sí, mucho mejor que antes-dijo con gran alegría ya que eso era mucho mejor que aguantar todo ese calor_

_-Bueno, voy por un poco más de jugo-y se dirigió a la cocina donde llenó nuevamente su vaso con hielo y fue de regreso al comedor, pero antes prefirió ejecutar su plan de venganza, y aprovechando que la espalda de su amigo estaba tan desprotegida, no pudo evitarlo y le pegó el vaso con hielo en la espalda, provocando que saltara como si el mismísimo Voldemort hubiese llegado. El salto fue tal alto y cómico que Hermione no podía casi respirar por la risa que le daba_

_-Esto no se quedará así-le dijo el chico y empezó a perseguirla por la casa y cuando al fin la alcanzó, la cargó y la llevó al sofá donde empezó a atacarla con cosquillas para que se riera con ganas y ella lo hacía. Harry disfrutaba mucho esos momentos con Hermione y ahora no se detendría. Él se encontraba sobre ella aún torturándola con las cosquillas y las risas de Hermione eran tan fuertes que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los señores Granger_

_-Llegamos prince….sa-dijo el señor Granger al ver a Hermione y Harry en una posición muy comprometedora sobre el sofá_

_-Señor Granger-exclamó el ojiverde al verlo ahí observándolo-señora Granger-dijo ahora viendo a la señora Granger que a diferencia de su esposo parecía más relajada. El muchacho después de analizarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que seguía sobre ella y se apartó para poderle permitir a su amiga saludar a sus padres_

_-Papá, mamá, que gusto que llegaron, como les fue en el congreso?-preguntó para evitar una guerra mundial entre Harry y su padre_

_-Bien-fue lo único que contesto Jason Granger_

_-Jason no seas odioso, nos fue muy bien querida, por nuestra ardua labor a lo mejor nos den el cepillo dorado-dijo Jane Granger notablemente más emocionada que su marido_

_-En serio? Eso es fantástico-dijo Hermione muy alegre por sus padres y abrazó a su madre. Cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con su padre, pudo ver que este no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su amigo y decidió presentarlos-papá, mamá, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Harry James Potter- y los adultos vieron a Harry de pies a cabeza. La señora Granger tenía en su cara un gesto de aprobación pero el señor Granger todo lo contrario_

_-Un verdadero placer al fin conocerte querido-le dijo Jane con un tono dulce y amable-me llamo Jane Granger_

_-Un placer señora Granger-le dijo extendiéndole la mano_

_-No hay necesidad de formalismos, llámame solo Jane-y abrazó al muchacho y le dijo al oído-después de todo estoy segura de que pronto seremos familia-el muchacho sonrió y luego se separó del abrazo para ofrecerle la mano al señor Granger_

_-Un gusto señor Granger_

_-Señor Jason Granger para ti Potter-le dijo con tono frío_

_-Papá, no lo trates así-le reclamó Hermione_

_-Pues como esperas que lo trate después de cómo lo encontré contigo_

_-Nada más me estaba haciendo cosquillas para bromear un rato papá-le dijo ella notablemente molesta por la actitud de su padre. Harry por su lado no sabía si debía interrumpir, decidió no hacerlo ya que era un problema familiar_

_-Y para eso debía estar en esa posición?-le cuestionó Jason a Hermione_

_-No, pero es que caímos y ya, pero de igual manera eso no te da derecho a hablarle como se te venga en gana_

_-Sabía que este chico sería mala influencia para ti, un presumido que siempre sale en los diarios acaparando toda la atención, y siempre lo encuentran esos que están del lado del tipo-serpiente que nos dijiste y siempre se escapa, para acaparar cámara como el propio presumido-finalizó Jason Granger_

_-Saben que…. Yo mejor voy, no quiero causarles graves problemas a ustedes con mi sola presencia así que prefiero retirarme-con un simple movimiento de varita, sus cosas ya estaba en su baúl, se colocó su camisa y se iba a retirar_

_-Hasta que al fin algo coherente_

_Pero tanto Hermione como la mamá se posaron frente a Harry y enfrentaron al señor Granger_

_-ÉL no irá a ningún lado más que a su habitación donde devolverá todas sus cosas_

_-Señora Granger le agradezco mucho esto pero lo que menos quiero es causarle peleas a Mione con su padre, prefiero retirarme antes de ver a una familia rota, créame se como es una-dijo dándole una triste sonrisa y se fue rumbo a la puerta-un placer conocerle señor Granger-le dijo cuando pasó a su lado y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, Hermione invocó sus cosas con la varita, se colocó también con magia una blusa y un jean (por ser ellos los padres de Hermione no hay problema con que usen magia frente a ellos) y se posó al lado de su amigo_

_-Yo lo invité a que pasáramos estos últimos días juntos, y si eso te molesta pues yo también me voy-y sin permitirle a nadie decir nada tomó la mano de Harry y justo un segundo antes de desaparece el señor Granger los llamó y se detuvieron-sí?-cuestionó Hermione a su padre_

_-Que no se vuelva a repetir lo que vi antes, de acuerdo?_

_-Sí-le contestó Hermione muy segura_

_-Ya hablaremos entre nosotros Potter, por ahora voy a descansar de todo el viaje y así recobraré energías-y el señor Granger subió las escaleras dejando a las dos mujeres y a Harry solos_

_-Lamento mucho eso, el viaje lo estresó un poco y por eso reaccionó como reaccionó-le dijo la madre de Hermione con una voz casi tan dulce como la de su hija_

_-Descuide señora Granger, lo entiendo la perfección-le dijo el ojiverde con una sincera sonrisa_

_-Bueno, lo primero deja de llamarme señora y lo segundo, hay algo de comer? Es que no pudimos comer nada camino acá_

_-Descuide señ…. Jane, yo hice un pollo llamado pollo a la Harry, y ve esa pequeña salsa de ahí-le dijo indicando un pote de salsa color como blanco-si no le gusta el picante, no lo pruebe_

_-Gracias por el dato es muy conveniente saberlo ya que no tolero el picante-y la señora Granger se fue a probar la comida hecha por Harry mientras que el ojiverde pensaba_

_``Suegra: 4 Suegro:0_

_``Me va a costar que me acepten´´-se dijo a si mismo ese día, pero estaba seguro que lo lograría sin importar lo que le costara. Al día siguiente el señor Granger se levantó de un humor un poco mejor y eso se pudo notar al ver cómo reaccionó al ver a Harry_

_-Buenos días señor Granger-le dijo Harry a penas lo vio bajar_

_-Buenos días Potter-le dijo un poco seco pero era más de lo que Harry esperaba-que haces despierto tan temprano?_

_-Pues desde que soy pequeño me acostumbré a pararme temprano para cocinarle a mis tíos y aunque sé que ustedes no son ni remotamente parecidos a ellos pues ahora me parece que no estaría de más que yo les preparara el desayuno_

_-Oh, vaya, eso es muy considerado de tu parte_

_-Gracias señor, logró descansar anoche?_

_-Sí, debo admitir que necesitaba ese largo descanso_

_-Me lo imagino, los viajes siempre cansan_

_-Ni que lo digas-continuaron hablando cosas sin mucha importancia pero a Harry no le importaba de lo que hablaran, lo que le importaba era ganarse a su ``suegro´´_

_-Potter quiero preguntarte algo-le dijo Jason tornándose un poco más serio_

_-Usted dirá señor-le dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso_

_-Que es lo que planeas con mi hija?-les cuestionó el adulto viéndolo a los ojos, y a pesar de que Harry les había mantenido la mirada tanto a mortifagos como al mismísimo Voldemort, no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado por la del señor Granger, pero aún así se la mantuvo y contestó_

_-Señor Granger no pienso mentirle, estoy enamorado de su hija, para mi ella es la chica más fantástica que existe en el planeta_

_-Ah sí? Y no te molesta su adicción a los libros? A todos los chicos siempre termina molestándoles eso y por eso siempre se terminan alejando de ella, por qué eres tú diferente?_

_-Señor Granger para mí, Hermione no tiene defectos, es perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra, todo lo que es de ella me parece perfecto, su gusto por los libros, su carácter, su voz, ella es única, es la mejor chica que yo he conocido y estoy dispuesto a morir por ella si es necesario, yo lo único que deseo es hacerla feliz_

_-Y por qué no le has dicho nada?_

_-Porque para mí su amistad es lo que más vale y no me quiero arriesgar de confesarle mis sentimientos sin estar seguro de que ella me puede corresponder. Puedo vivir sin ella como mi pareja, pero si se aleja de mí incluso como mi amiga…. Yo no podría vivir señor Granger, para mí, Hermione es más indispensable que el aire_

_-Ya veo, espero que a pesar de lo que sea que pase nunca la dejes de cuidar Potter_

_-Claro que no señor, su vida para mí vale más que cualquier cosa para mí_

_-Te haré una última pregunta, si ella se enamorara de otra persona, tu serías capaz de seguir amándola y protegiéndola? O buscarías la forma de que ella se fije en ti a como dé lugar?_

_-Debo admitir que es una posición difícil, pero si ella se llegase a enamorar de alguien más, admito que me dolería, para que negarlo? Pero nunca la dejaría de amar y proteger, y si esa persona realmente la hace feliz, yo mismo me encargaría de que estuvieran juntos por siempre, no podría vivir si Hermione no fuese feliz_

_-Bien, me alegro de oírte decir eso, se que ella será feliz si está contigo, pero déjame advertirte que si le haces daño yo mismo te mataré aunque no tenga magia_

_-Como diga señor-le dijo Harry con sinceridad, a pesar de que él nunca se atrevería a dañar a Hermione_

_-Puedes llamarme Jason-le dijo el adulto sonriéndole_

_-Entonces llámeme Harry, sí?_

_-De acuerdo-desde ese día Jason y Harry se la llevaban mucho mejor, Jason incluso un día lo llevó a ver un partido de beisbol argumentando ``A veces nosotros los hombres necesitamos un momento de paz sin nuestras damas y un lugar donde podamos liberar nuestras tensiones´´. Todo fue de lo más normal hasta el día en que Harry y Hermione regresarían a Hogwarts, cuando ocurrió el pequeño problema de cómo llegar hasta allá_

_-Muchachos se les va a hacer tarde-les dijo el señor Granger desde la sala, ellos se encontraban guardando las últimas cosas para su año escolar_

_-Ya vamos-contestaron los dos chicos que se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez Hermione terminó se fue a ayudar a Harry_

_-Vaya, tu y Ronald siempre han sido unos desordenados-le dijo la castaña al ver como Harry trataba de terminar de acomodar sus cosas_

_-Es que por lo general en las vacaciones estoy en casa de mis tíos y por lo tanto arreglo todo desde temprano, pero esta vez no pude gracias a que estuve muy distraído_

_-Ah, entonces es mi culpa?-le cuestionó la castaña fingiendo tono ofendido_

_-Pues sí, tu adorable presencia me distrae mucho-le contestó el muchacho_

_-Pues mejor me voy para no distraerte-y se fue en dirección a la puerta para irse pero Harry la detuvo halándola por la muñeca_

_-No quiero que te vayas, me fascina estar distraído estando contigo-le dijo tomando la cintura de la chica entre sus manos. La muchacha empezó a subir un poco dubitativa sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Harry, hasta que llegaron a su cuello donde se enroscaron en él, y cuando se elevó un poco para tratar de conectar sus labios, el muchacho accidentalmente pisó una camisa que había dejado en el piso y se resbaló cayendo en la cama con Hermione encima. Los chicos se miraron y se rieron de lo que les acababa de ocurrir, pero de nuevo la cercanía les estaba haciendo sonrojarse, esta vez fue Harry quien trató de acercarse a los labios de la chica, pero esta vez no fue una prenda de ropa lo que los detuvo, sino el carraspeo del señor Granger_

_-Ejem-automáticamente los chicos se separaron-venía a decirles que debemos salir en aproximadamente 30 minutos para que nos alcance el tiempo_

_-De acuerdo papá-dijo la castaña levantándose_

_-Igual no se preocupe Jason, yo puedo aparecernos sin ningún problema, así no tiene que molestarse llevándonos-le dijo el joven sin entender muy bien la situación_

_-Agradezco la oferta Harry, pero prefiero llevarlos, me parece más seguro-le contestó Jason no muy feliz_

_-Pero la aparición es totalmente segura, no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo el muchacho aún sin entender_

_-Pa, ve con mamá y dile que en unos minutos estamos listos para salir-dijo Hermione para poder hablar con Harry a solas_

_-De acuerdo, pero no demoren-y salió de la habitación. Una vez se quedaron solos, Harry le dijo a Hermione_

_-No entiendo cual es el dilema de que nos vayamos por aparición, es más fácil y seguro_

_-Harry por favor no seas terco y deja que nos lleven_

_-Pero apareciéndonos es más fácil, seguro y rápido, no veo por qué no podamos hacerlo a este estilo_

_-Harry te pido sinceramente que no continúes y simplemente lo hagamos al estilo muggle y ya-dijo ya un poco harta de la terquedad de su amigo_

_-Pero Mione….-continuaron así un par de minutos hasta que al fin Harry cedió. Una vez todo estuvo listo se montaron en el auto de los Granger y Harry agradeció internamente haber accedido ya que el carro no era muy grande que se diga y así él podía estar mucho más cerca de Hermione, inclusive y sin que los padres de ella se dieran cuenta (o eso es lo que él creía) , la tenia abrazada por la cintura y ella tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro, cada uno disfrutando del otro pero sin que lo supieran. Cuando al fin llegaron, Jason y Harry se encargaron de sacar los baúles_

_-Veo que si estás algo desesperado por estar con mi hija no?-le cuestionó el hombre sonriéndole_

_-De que….?-pero Jason interrumpió_

_-Te vi abrazado a ella, soy viejo no tonto, pero eso sí, recuerda que si la hieres te acabaré yo mismo_

_-Lo recordaré, tranquilo-le dijo el muchacho un poco más calmado_

_-Por cierto, para su cumpleaños de preferencia dale un collar, le gustan mucho. Por ahora debemos aparentar que estoy algo molesto contigo para no levantar sospechas con ella_

_-Claro, vamos-y volvieron con las damas. Una vez llegaron al muro que les permitiría entrar en la plataforma 9 ¾, los señores Granger se despidieron_

_-Bueno mi princesa, cuídate mucho y no dejes que nada ni nadie te haga mal-le dijo su padre viendo significativamente a Harry_

_-Claro papá, y puedes dejar de sospechar de Harry y mirarlo acosadoramente, él no me hará daño-le dijo la chica y lo abrazó con fuerza-adiós cuídate-y se fue a abrazar a su mamá mientras que Harry le estrechaba la mano al señor Granger_

_-Recuerda Potter, ella es tu responsabilidad, le llega a pasar algo y sabes lo que ocurrirá_

_-Descuide señor, no le pasará nada mientras estemos juntos-luego se fue a despedir de la señora Granger_

_-Adiós querido, fue un placer haberte conocido y espero que nos podamos ver más a menudo_

_-El placer fue mío Jane, y yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-y tomando la mano de Hermione atravesó el muro para al fin poder irse a Hogwarts_

**Fin del Flashback**

Harry se encontraba sonriendo mientras recordaba todo eso pero la voz de Hermione lo regresó a la realidad

-Harry estás bien?-le preguntó la chica

-Ah? Si claro Mione, estoy perfecto, es que estaba recordando lo bien que pasé las vacaciones contigo-la chica se sonrojó un poco al recordar también las vacaciones y luego besó a su novio

-Bueno, también pensaste en cómo decirle a mis padres de nuestro compromiso?

-Sí, y descuida, creo que se lo pueden tomar muy bien si sabemos cómo comunicárselos, pero igual el filtro de paz les hará bien para que no traten de estrangularme

-Harry-le ``reprendió´´ la chica

-Qué? Acaso me puedes culpar por querer protegerme? Además pobre de Tom, imagínate, él ha tratado por todos los medios, maleficios y conjuros posible de acabar con mi existencia, imagínate que de repente se entere que un par de muggles fueron lo necesario para acabar conmigo, al pobre le dará un infarto-la chica a pesar de que no le gustaba que Harry hiciera bromas acerca de su muerte no pudo evitar reírse de tan boba ocurrencia

-Definitivamente eres un payaso de primera, aunque después de todo no sería tan malo, si a Tom le da un infarto se acabaría lord Voldemort, no crees?-le siguió el juego

-Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos ir cuanto antes con tus padres para acabar con él rápidamente-ambos rieron como locos y terminaron de llegar a la sala común. Una vez ahí notaron a Lily y James en el cuadro claramente preocupados

-Harry James Potter Evans y Hermione Jane Granger, se puede saber donde han estado ustedes?-les preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Cálmense, les podemos explicar todo, pero solo si están tranquilos-les dijo Harry para poder hablar de forma civilizada

-De acuerdo-dijo James tomando un gran respiro-dígannos que fue lo que pasó

-Pues estábamos en Hosmade….-comenzó Hermione. Les relataron todo lo que les había acontecido desde que Tom había raptado a Hermione hasta incluso el pequeño inconveniente de decirles a los padres de Hermione acerca de su relación y futura boda

-Jajajaja, pobre de mi hijo, no quiero saber cómo saldrás de esta, aún me acuerdo cuando los padres de Lily se enteraron, para ser muggles tenían una fuerza descomunal, sobre todo su madre

-Gracias pa, eso es tan alentador

-No lo escuches hijo, ahora lo importante es que están bien los dos, y en cuanto a los padres tuyos Hermione, creo que deberían decirles cuanto antes, si se lo dicen después les tomará más tiempo adaptarse a la idea, ese fue el error que cometimos James y yo ya que se los dijimos un mes antes de la boda y bueno…. Imagínense los resultados

-Por cierto Harry, si tiene un bate de beisbol, te recomiendo alejarte de él, puedes salir muy malherido

-Donde te golpeó?-preguntó el muchacho y ante la cara de su padre exclamó-auch, eso debió doler

-Estuve en el suelo gimiendo de dolor unos 20 minutos, te digo que llegué a pensar que con la fuerza que me golpeo nunca te tendríamos

-Pero es que solo a ti se te ocurre decirle a mi padre que sin importar su opinión te casarías conmigo-le dijo Lily

-Pero es que era cierto

-Lo sé, pero no se lo debías decir de esa manera, pero igual Harry ustedes dudo que cometan los mismo errores que nosotros, es más ya han demostrado ser más listos y rápidos-y los chicos se sonrojaron

-Pero en lo único que Harry no parece haber mejorado es en su memoria-dijo está vez James

-Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Hermione

-Acaso ya colocaste el cuadro en el despacho de DCAO hijo?-le cuestionó con mirada acusadora

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Hermione y yo debemos hacer unas cosas, cuídense, hablamos luego-y tomó con rapidez la mano de su novia y con un chasqueo de dedos atrajo su bolso donde tenía el cuadro encantado

-De verdad eres un olvidadizo-le dijo la chica mientras corría junto a él

-Pues fue tu culpa, siempre tu distrayéndome con tus besos y caricias

-Pues nunca te quejas

-Ni que estuviera loco-le contestó rápidamente y continuaron su camino rumbo al despacho de DCAO. Cuando llegaron al aula sintieron que algo extraño estaba pasando por ahí y cuando entraron al despacho vieron que era. Remus estaba besando apasionadamente a Tonks y esta le estaba quitando la camisa al castaño mientras que su blusa yacía en el suelo dejando ver parte de su muy atractivo cuerpo, además de dejar ver el sostén rojo que tenía puesto la mujer. Harry estaba algo conmocionado

-_Ah si de desesperado me veo yo cuando lo hago con Mione-_se preguntó al ver que los dos adultos se besaban como si fuera lo último que harían

Hermione por su parte también pensaba algo parecido

-_Ah si suspiro y gimo yo cuando Harry me besa el cuello?-_se preguntaba la chica al oír a la metamorfomaga suspirar y gemir ante los besos de su amado. Después de uno segundo Harry prefirió interrumpirlos para reírse un rato de las caras que pondrían

-Hola-dijo con suficiente tono de voz suficiente alto para lo oyeran

-Harry-gritaron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo y se separaron instantáneamente. Remus se aporreo la espalda con una de las sillas del despacho y a Tonks le pasó lo mismo pero con la mesa

-Vaya por un momento pensé que se devorarían el uno al otro-les dijo el muchacho conteniendo lo más posible su risa

-Harry…. Yo…. Ella…. Nosotros-trataba de decir Remus

-Estábamos…. Te juro qué…. En serio no es…. Te puedo asegurar que tenemos una explicación lógica y coherente-dijo Tonks roja de pies a cabeza

-Pues soy todo oídos-les dijo ya al borde de soltar una sonora carcajada

-Pues-de no ser porque se encontraban en una situación muy vergonzosa cualquiera pensaría que Remus estaba ardiendo en fiebre por lo rojo de su cara y esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-JAJAJAJAJA-se rió Harry a todo pulmón y Hermione lo acompañó en su risa. Los adultos no podían creer que un par de adolescentes los hubieran sorprendido poniendo ``tiernos´´ y ahora se estaban riendo en sus caras

-Por el amor a Merlín que cómicos-dijo Hermione llorando de la risa y apretándose el estomago por el increíble dolor que sentía por culpa de la misma

-No me quiero imaginar cómo hubiesen reaccionado si esperábamos otros 5 minutos-dijo el ojiverde ya tirado en el suelo por tanta risa

-Bueno ya basta no se burlen-dijo Tonks mientras tomaba su camisa del suelo para colocársela mientras agradecía que Remus aún no le hubiese quitado el sostén, sino ahora si podría estar muerta de vergüenza

-Jajajaja, bueno ya, ahora sí, lamento haberlos…. Interrumpido jajajaja, prometo no volver a ser tan inoportuno-continuaba el chico desde el piso, pero tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Que haces aquí hijo?-le preguntó Remus tratando de sonar calmado, aunque no podía ocultar su tono de vergüenza-ahora que me doy cuenta, no deberían de estar los dos en la enfermería? Puede que ya estén despiertos, pero eso no amerita a que se levanten a hacer sus travesuras antes de tiempo-dijo para tratar de desviar la tensión hacia los propios muchachos, cosa que no logró

-No se te olvide papá que este también es mi despacho-le dijo con tono burlón-además la señora Pomfrey nos permitió salir, así que aquí estamos

-Bueno pero no es normal encontrarte aquí, ahora dime que viniste a hacer?-le dijo esta vez Tonks

-Pues venía a traer algo importante-y tomó su bolso que se le había caído y sacó de él el cuadro reducido, lo regresó a tamaño normal y lo colocó en la pared para que luego este hiciera lo mismo que cuando colocó el otro en su sala de P.A, salió una luz brillante y luego ahí estaban Lily y James

-Hola Lunático como has estado?-le preguntó James al verlo, pero una vez notó su cabello desordenado y a Tonks roja como un tomate empezó a reírse como un desquiciado-jajajaja, hijo creo que los interrumpiste en su momento jajajaja

-James no seas grosero, el pobre ya tuvo suficiente con que Harry lo descubriera como para que ahora vengamos nosotros a fastidiarlo más-dijo Lily tratando de aguantar la risa

-Vaya, veo que no fui el único que quiso venir al despacho hoy-anunció Sirius al entrar, y cuando enfocó bien la vista no supo a que darle más importancia. En primera su ahijado estaba despierto y sonriente junto a su prometida; en segunda su amigo Remus se encontraba totalmente sonrojado al igual que su prima Tonks; y en tercera y última pero no menos importante, un cuadro mágico donde estaban James y Lily sonriéndole, se encontraba justo en la pared. Después de unos minutos, decidió que lo mejor sería primero verificar el estado de su ahijado-Harry, veo que ya te dejaron salir, como te sientes?

-Bien Sirius, gracias pero creo que esa pregunta no va hacia mí-y vio significativamente a Remus

-Lunático, algo que quieras decirme?-dijo Sirius al ver a Remus y a Tonks

-Ehm, pues…. Yo….

-Ay, vamos primo estamos como que grandes para esto no?-le dijo Tonks no muy contenta por la actitud ``sobre protectora´´ de Sirius

-Oye no puedes culparme, tengo que proteger a mi primita, después de todo no olvidemos que Remus fue un Casanova en su época jovial

-Oh vamos Canuto déjalo respirar un poco si?-le dijo James desde el cuadro

-Hola Cornamenta, no esperaba verte tan pronto, por lo menos no nos encontramos en otras circunstancias-le bromeo el animago

-Tienes razón Canuto, pero ahora volteemos nuestra atención a Lunático-y vieron a Remus y Tonks

-Hijo esta me la pagarás-le dijo Remus viéndolo seriamente

-Lo siento….-en ese momento no supo cómo llamarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa de James, dijo más relajado-pa pero recuerda que te dije que me pagarías lo de llamarme tonto

-Como lo llamaste?-le preguntó Lily viéndolo fijamente

-No es lo que crees Lily, y tu jovencito más te vale que te prepares para lo que se te viene-le dijo más seriamente

-Bueno, Harry podrías explicarnos de donde sacaste este cuadro mágico?-dijo esta vez Tonks tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

-Pues estaba en la mansión Potter y gracias a las indicaciones de mi mamá lo pude encontrar y traer, aunque se me había olvidado colocarlo-dijo Harry con un poco de vergüenza

-Y eso que le pedimos que por favor lo colocara, pero el muchacho tiene tanta memoria como tú Canuto-le dijo James a Sirius

-Oye Cornamenta eso no es causa gracia-contestó este-y ahora ustedes dos-dijo viendo a Remus y Tonks-a la próxima les recomiendo buscar otro lugar donde ponerse ``tiernos´´ porque donde snivelus hubiese sido el que los encontraba pues…. No quiero ni imaginármelo

-Eso hubiese sido muy cómico-opinó James y ante la mirada reprobatoria de su esposa dijo-qué? Es cierto

-James en definitiva tu nunca cambiarás-le dijo aunque con una tierna sonrisa

-Bueno yo ya cumplí, por ahora dejaré que los merodeadores originales la pasen bien-anunció el ojiverde tomando la mano de su novia-hasta luego, y en cuanto a ustedes dos-vio él también a Remus y Tonks-solo para que lo sepan, la sala multipropósito es más cómoda que aquí-les dijo rápidamente y salió del lugar junto a Hermione dejando a los adultos solos. Después de unos segundo Remus reaccionó

-Eso quiere decir que ellos….-y se paró al instante

-Oh por dios Lunático, ambos sabíamos que Harry y Hermione no perderían el tiempo mientras estuvieran juntos-le dijo Sirius aguantando las ganas de reírse

-Bueno, solo espero que se protejan

-Lo han hecho-dijo Lily con gran normalidad

-Lily tu sabías?-preguntó esta vez Sirius

-La primera vez que lo hicieron fue en nuestra mansión-dijo aún muy sonriente

-Lily, dudo que ellos hubiesen querido que dijéramos eso-le advirtió James

-Bueno ya que-dijo la pelirroja restándole importancia-lo importante es que después de varios años estamos todos juntos nuevamente

En ese momento a los 3 merodeadores se les humedecieron los ojos por el hecho de que era cierto, al fin todos juntos de nuevo como hace tanto tiempo

-No saben cuánto los echo de menos-dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio

-Oh Rems, también te echo de menos, siempre podía contar contigo a la hora de tratar de detener a estos vagos-dijo Lily viendo significativamente a Sirius y James

-Y a mí no me has extrañado?-le preguntó Sirius

-Y para qué, después de todo hace poco más de un mes estabas con nosotros molestándonos-y ante la mirada de Sirius sonrió y admitió-sabes que te eché mucho de menos los 13 años que estuviste en Azkaban y los 2 que fuiste prófugo, pero no quería tenerte tan pronto, por lo cual me alegro que estés allá

-Gracias Lily, o eso creo-dijo Sirius algo confundido

-Bueno ahora lo importante-dijo esta vez James-Lunático, veo que tu y Tonks tampoco se han quedado atrás, según nos dijo Harry gracias a ellos ahora ustedes dos están juntos

-Como que gracias a ellos? Canuto hay algo que no me hayas contado-y ahí recordó lo del restaurant-ah claro eran ustedes

-Pues sí, de no haber sido por nosotros ustedes ahora no estarían juntos-le contestó Sirius

-O sea que el camarero-empezó Tonks

-Era yo

-El segundo camarero-esta vez habló Remus

-Ron

-Los cantantes

-Luna y Hermione

-Y el chef supongo que Harry

-Estás en lo correcto Lunático, como podrán ver Harry es más astuto de lo que aparenta

-Si ya lo veo-aceptó Remus-bueno ahora que más deben informarnos ustedes acerca de Harry y Hermione-dijo viendo a James y Lily

-Ah no, si quieres saber acerca de tu hijo adoptivo será mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo-le dijo James

-Pero….

-Nada de peros-le cortó Lily-ahora es tu responsabilidad

-Vaya, con ustedes no se puede-ante este último comentario todos pudieron reír cómodamente como hacía tiempo que no podían y lograron disfrutar de una tarde feliz y relajada entre los merodeadores, disfrutando del tiempo que tenían ya que no era mucho porque las cosas comenzarían a cambiar a partir de ahora

**Bueno por ahora es suficiente, el final…. Lo admito he hecho mejores, no se que me pasó pero espero a ustedes no les decepcione mucho. Como pudieron notar este Cap fue algo diferente de los normales, fue un Cap más Flashback que nada y lo hice para aclarar algunos puntos como el ``que tal le fue a Ron con su aniversario esta vez´´ con lo cual también aclaré lo de sus sentimientos hacia Luna y también aclaré la relación que tenían el señor Granger y Harry, haciendo notar parte del verano que según un viejo Review me había quedado corto…. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chicos y chicas, como andan? A pie…. (Mal chiste), que me cuentan? Números (chiste aún más malo) espero que hayan pasado buena semana, yo…. Ay no voy a empezar a hablar de mi semana, ni a mí me interesa mucho así que omitamos eso que siempre pongo, lo importante como siempre es el nuevo Cap…. Vaya no esperaba llegar a el Cap número 23, esto iba a acabar en el capítulo 14 más o menos pero gracias a ustedes y sus reviews, pues aquí me tienen…. Les digo que ya tengo pensado el final del fic, si tendrá segunda parte o no quedará en sus manos pero si les aseguro que haré otro fic tan rápido como pueda, de hecho ya lo inicié, pero no publicaré sino hasta tenerlo más avanzado, por ahora eso es todo, y sin más que agregar les dejo el Cap**

En el capítulo anterior:

-Qué? Hermione dilo de una vez-dijo pero no enojado sino sumamente impaciente por saber qué era eso que ella decía habian olvidado

-Pues no le hemos dicho a mis padres nada de nuestra relación-y eso le cayó como un baldazo de agua congelada a Harry en la espalda. 5 meses y 6 días estando junto a Hermione y en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en sus suegros

* * *

><p>-Si ya lo veo-aceptó Remus-bueno ahora que más deben informarnos ustedes acerca de Harry y Hermione-dijo viendo a James y Lily<p>

-Ah no, si quieres saber acerca de tu hijo adoptivo será mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo-le dijo James

-Pero….

-Nada de peros-le cortó Lily-ahora es tu responsabilidad

-Vaya, con ustedes no se puede-ante este último comentario todos pudieron reír cómodamente como hacía tiempo que no podían y lograron disfrutar de una tarde feliz y relajada entre los merodeadores, disfrutando del tiempo que tenían ya que no era mucho porque las cosas comenzarían a cambiar a partir de ahora

_Cap 23_

Harry y Hermione llegaron a su sala común riendo desenfrenadamente y cayendo en su sofá favorito

-Harry como se te ocurre decirle eso? Técnicamente admitiste que nosotros hemos….-y se sonrojó un poco por el hecho de que los adultos ahora supieran de sus constantes relaciones

-Bueno, admito que no fue la mejor idea, pero es que…. No sé cómo justificarme, discúlpame-le dijo el muchacho pensando que Hermione podía estar enojada

-Oye no tienes que ponerte así, no estoy enojada por eso, ven aquí-y le abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo. El chico no perdió tiempo y se aferró a la cintura de Hermione ocultando su cara en su pecho, percibiendo ese dulce aroma a fresas que la caracterizaba

-Mione-dijo Harry aún sin apartar el rostro del pecho de su amada

-Si Harry?

-Quiero decirle a tus padres de la boda cuanto antes-dijo con mucha seguridad y la castaña se llenó de alegría

-En serio? De verdad ya quieres que lo sepan?-preguntó ilusionada

-Cuanto antes mejor, después de todo supongo que Jane querrá escoger el vestido contigo al igual que Luna

-Harry no sabes que feliz estoy por esto, me alegra que quieras esto-la chica lo apretó más a ella y el chico no se resistió. Después de unos minutos Harry se separó de ella para verla a los ojos

-Mione, eres lo que más amo en este mundo, quiero que siempre lo tengas presente

-Claro que siempre lo tendré Harry, lo dudas acaso? Porque yo no, yo sé que me amas y sé que te amo

-Lo sé amor, pero es que estoy preocupado, Krum me dijo que haría lo que fuera necesario porque me dejaras y estuvieras con él

-Pues él no sabe nada de nosotros, porque si supiera algo sabría que yo jamás te dejaré y menos para irme con él-le dijo sonriéndole y para evitar cualquier tipo de reclamo lo besó tiernamente y él correspondió. Una vez se separaron Harry se quedó pensando y Hermione lo percibió-Harry en que piensas?

-En Ginny-contestó el ojiverde

-Ginny? Que con ella?-preguntó la castaña extrañada de que su Harry estuviera pensando en Ginny

-Pues, hoy hablé con Ron acerca de ella, me dijo que le dolía saber que Ginny era una mortifaga y….

-Y qué?

-Y me dijo que era mi culpa

-Como que tu culpa?-preguntó la chica sin entender el por qué su novio podría ser culpable de las decisiones de Ginny

-Me dijo que era culpable por haber rechazado y menospreciado a Ginny como lo hice y por no haberla besado cuando me lo pidió

-Eso te dijo?-el muchacho asintió-pues no debes hacerle caso Harry, las decisiones de Ginny fueron lo que la llevaron por el camino en el que ahora está

-Eso mismo pensaba yo pero….

-Pero? No me digas que hubieses deseado besarla, eso querías?-le preguntó preocupada, pero él negó-entonces donde está el destalle? Tu no debes hacer algo que no quieras hacer

-Pues el detalle está en que ahora me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese dado ese tonto beso, tal vez ahora estaría aquí con nosotros o tal vez no, pero ahora jamás lo sabremos

-Seguro que es por eso Harry?-le preguntó Hermione algo molesta y como no celosa-no será que realmente deseabas besarla? Harry en serio si es eso por favor dímelo ya que no quiero sufrir porque yo sí que te amo y me mataría sí….-pero Harry como siempre terminó callándola con sus labios

-Hermione como se te ocurre si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad? Princesa yo solo te amo a ti, nunca he amado a alguien más, la única chica que ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón eres tú y nadie más que tú-la volvió a besar y cuando se separaron no pudo evitar reírse

-Que ocurre?-le preguntó la castaña ante su risa

-Es que te ves hermosa en tu faceta celosa-le dijo el muchacho empezando a besar su cuello y quitándole la blusa

-No eran celos-dijo a penas Hermione mientras sentía los labios de su amado en su cuello. En ese instante Harry se detuvo, se separó y la miró a los ojos para que dijera la verdad-está bien si estaba celosa-y después se dejaron llevar por la pasión uniéndose el uno al otro. A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione tu vieron un despertar normal en el castillo ya que por obvias razones no se harían más excursiones a hosmade y aprovecharían para ponerse al día con las materias pendientes. Una vez se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor, se les acercaron Seamus y Neville

-Harry, Hermione, al fin vuelven, ya no estábamos preocupando-les dijo Neville al verlos llegar al gran comedor-ya están bien?

-Gracias Neville, y si estamos como nunca, hay algo de lo que nos debamos enterar?-preguntó el muchacho mientras se servía el desayuno

-Pues que gracias a tu accidente Remus y Sirius nos han dado clases de duelo avanzado-dijo esta vez Seamus interviniendo en la conversación

-Bueno, esperamos ponernos al corriente-dijo esta vez Hermione. Cuando solo habian pasado unos 15 minutos Dumbledore anuncio

-Es hora de que yo haga un anuncio-en ese momento todos guardaron silencio-después de los sucesos acontecidos hace unos días, he decidido cambiar las estrategias de las clases, y ahora que el profesor Potter se encuentra en plenas condiciones anunciare estos cambios de inmediato. Primero y principal las clases de DCAO y encantamientos serán cambiadas por clases de duelo avanzado, en las clases de pociones se les ensañaran a hacer pociones curativas y en transformaciones sabrán cómo convertir objetos en transladores, por ahora eso es todo-y volvió a su asiento en la mesa de profesores

-Vaya, veo que la cosa es más seria de lo que parecía-dijo nuevamente Seamus-como siempre Harry atrayendo problemas

-Pues sí, que te puedo decir…. Pero ya me conoces y sabes que no es mi culpa-le dijo Harry a su amigo

-Si ya sé que los problemas te buscan, y parece que les gustas mucho porque siempre te encuentran-intervino ahora Neville

El resto del desayuno transcurrió normal a excepción del hecho de que faltaban cierto Gryffindor pelirrojo y cierta Ravenclaw rubia

-Donde crees que estén Luna y Ron?-le preguntó Hermione al moreno mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio

-No estoy seguro, quizás en los jardines, o en la sala de menesteres para tener más privacidad-bromeo Harry causando la risa de ambos

-No, no creo, Luna me dijo que aún no se siente lista y cuando trató de hacerlo con Ron en su aniversario para complacerlo él se negó

-Vaya, quien diría que nuestro amigo pelirrojo maduraría tanto

-Mira quien hablar Harry, que yo recuerde tu no eras muy diferente a él hace un año

-Porque hace un año no tenía novia ni estaba comprometido-Harry detuvo su caminata y atrajo a Hermione hacia él para poder besarla, aún después de pasar 5 meses y 7 días con Hermione, besándola todos los días nunca se cansaba de esos labios y la chica por su parte tampoco se quejaba ya que no tardaba ni 1 segundo en enroscar sus brazos en el cuello de su amado. Después de unos minutos se separaron y Harry le dijo-oye por qué no le pedimos permiso a Albus para poder ir a visitar a tus padres y darles la noticia?

-No creo que lo vaya a permitir Harry, después de lo que pasó hace una semana dudo que quiera dejarnos ir

-Pero no quiero arriesgarme a sufrir lo mismo que mi padre ya que he comprobado que los muggles a pesar de no tener magia son muy fuertes-dijo poniendo cara de espanto

-Por dios, ya te he dicho que mis padres no te harán nada-dijo tratando de no reírse de la cara que Harry ponía

-Como digas, pero igual no perdemos nada con intentarlo o sí?

-Bueno, supongo que no-sin más que esperar se dirigieron directo a la oficina de su director

-Pase-dijo la voz de Dumbledore una vez oyó que golpeaban a su puerta

-Buenos días Albus-dijo Harry al entrar

-Buenos días Harry, buenos días Hermione-dijo el anciano con una cariñosa sonrisa pero Harry podía notar que algo lo tenía muy preocupado

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore-dijo la chica cortésmente

-A que debo el placer de su visita?-le cuestionó mientras les indicaba que se sentaran

-Bueno, venimos por dos razones Albus-y ante la mirada interrogante de su novia aclaró para ambos-la primera es que deseamos que nos des permiso para ir hoy a hablar con los padres de Mione acerca de nuestra boda

-Ah ya veo, me parece muy sensato, recuerdo que tú padre esperó demasiado tiempo y los resultados fueron…. Severos-ante este comentario los 3 presentes rieron sonoramente-en cuanto a tu petición, pues no creo que haya problema, pero iré con ustedes ya que quiero asegurarme que no correrán peligro, pero no les interrumpiré en su charla, yo me quedaré hablando con los que protegen la seguridad de los señores Granger (aclaratoria: recuerden que por petición de Harry los padres de Hermione se encuentran bajo custodia de la orden del fénix) bien, cual era tu segunda petición

-Bueno Albus verás, como sabrás nuestra boda está pautada para el 31 de Agosto-el anciano asintió-pues espero que estés dispuesto a ser tu quien nos case Albus-ante esto tanto el anciano como la muchacha se impresionaron mucho ya que Hermione no sabía que Harry tenía eso en mente, más sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba la idea no era para nada mala, después de todo él los había visto desde su niñez hasta ahora y eral muy importante para ambos jóvenes

-Encantado acepto tu propuesta Harry, es curioso el parecido que tienen tu padre y tú, ya que él me hizo la misma petición hace unos 18 o 19 años

-Vaya, no tenía idea, pero en fin, cuando podemos ir a ver a los padres de Mione?

-Pues si así lo quieren podemos salir ahora mismo-los muchachos asintieron-bien en ese caso-tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó a la chimenea diciendo-refugio de la orden del fénix-una llamarada verde apareció y Albus entró en ella seguido por Harry y Hermione. Una vez abrieron los ojos, pudieron notar que se encontraban en una casa muy parecida a la madriguera, solo que no contaba con más de dos pisos, pero sin embargo era muy parecida. Estaban tan distraídos viendo la casa que no notaron una cabellera pelirroja que se asomaba y los veía

-Buenas tardes Albus, que grata sorpresa, hola Harry, hola Hermione, tal vez no se acuerden claramente, pero soy Bill Weasley-dijo el pelirrojo a los muchachos

-Hola Bill, no me acordaba de ti, como has estado?-le preguntó Harry estrechándole la mano

-Bill, quien llego cagiño?-preguntó una voz francesa que Harry reconoció rápidamente

-Fleur, hola, cómo estás?-dijo Harry al ver a la que fue una de sus compañeras en el torneo de los 3 magos

-Hagy, tiempo sin vegte, como has estado?-preguntó la francesa que a pesar de ser mayor que el muchacho tenía menor estatura. Le dio dos besos en las mejillas como siempre

-Muy bien Fleur, no tenía idea de que ustedes eran los encargados de la protección de los señores Granger

-Pues si, en cuanto Albus nos pidió el gefugio paga pgotegeg a los padges de Hegmione aceptamos gapidamente al sabeg exactamente la gazón-dijo la bella francesa sonriéndole-siempre supe que Hagy estaba enamogado de ti Hegmione-dijo ahora saludando a la castaña-puede que no lo supiegas pego él antes de las pguebas siempre pedía que tu sabidugia lo acompañaga-el comentario de la mujer provocó sonrojo en Harry y Hermione sonrió con ternura

-Es cierto Harry, felicidades por tu noviazgo con Hermione-le dijo Bill estrechándole la mano

-Que pasa aquí abajo? Quien era el que llegó?-preguntó una voz masculina que llegaba a la sala y Hermione lo reconoció en el acto

-Papá-la chica fue rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó-meses sin verte, te eché de menos

-Oh princesa yo también te he echado de menos-después de besar la cabeza de su hija, fijó su vista en el ojiverde-hola Harry, como has estado?-el muchacho reaccionó y vio a su suegro

-Como estás Jason?-se acercó al adulto y le estrechó la mano

-Querido qué pasa? Por qué no has subido-preguntó esta vez Jane Granger y cuando vio a su esposo abrazando a su hija con una mano y estrechando la mano de Harry con la otra una gran sonrisa cursó su rostro-mi bebecita

-Mami-dijo Hermione como una niñita y abrazó a su madre. Harry vio la escena encantado y no pudo evitar que una lágrima surcara su rostro al desear tener la oportunidad de poder abrazar a su madre en la realidad así como lo había hecho en sus sueños hace meses. La señora Granger con su instinto maternal prendido al 100% vio a Harry con ternura y después de que su hija se alejara de ella fue directo al muchacho

-Oh Harry querido, que gusto verte nuevamente-y estrechó al ojiverde entre sus brazos maternalmente y el muchacho no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo de su suegra y a pesar de que trató de evitarlo no pudo contener más las lágrimas-descuida querido está bien, Hermione nos ha dicho por todo lo que has pasado, está bien que a veces dejes salir ese dolor-Harry no dijo nada sino que se quedó abrazado a la señora Granger por un minuto más. Hermione estaba con una inmensa sonrisa al ver a su madre abrazar a su novio dejando claro que a pesar de que no sabía de su relación lo aceptaba en su familia. Cuando Harry se separó de Jane Granger, a pesar de que aun tenía unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sonrió

-Perdón, no quise mojar su blusa, me dejé llevar-dijo un poco avergonzado aunque muy feliz de poder demostrar al fin su dolor

-No te disculpes querido, después de todo ya eres de la familia o no?-le dijo sonriente y ante este último comentario Harry se quedó helado viendo a Hermione-por favor, pensaron que no nos daríamos cuenta o que no nos enteraríamos? Sabemos que son pareja hace meses-ante esto Harry y Hermione se sintieron patéticos por no haber anticipado que estando en el mundo mágico los señores Granger se podían enterar de noticias como esa con mucha facilidad-y solo para terminar de cerrar sus dudas, bienvenido a la familia Harry, sabemos que harás a Hermione muy feliz

-Gracias Jane-dijo el muchacho felizmente, luego volteo su mirada hacia su suegro quien le sonrió

-Veo que me hiciste caso con respecto al regalo para darle a mi princesa-dijo viendo el collar que Hermione traía y luego notó el anillo, que lo sorprendió pero no dijo nada

-Pues sí, si le quería dar una buena sorpresa que mejor que seguir los consejos del hombre que más conoce a mi hermoso ángel-la chica sonrió y se posó al lado de su novio abrazándolo y sin importarle la presencia de sus padres los beso en los labios

-Pero que tiernos, tenía razón después de todo, no Harry?-le dijo Jane Granger y Harry recordó cuando ella le dijo que dejara los formalismos porque estaba segura que en cuestión de nada serian familia. Después de un agradable rato de conversación en familia en la planta de arriba que era donde los Granger se encontraban, Harry y Hermione decidieron que era el momento

-Mamá, papá, hay algo que debemos decirles-dijo Hermione tornándose un poco tensa y Harry maldijo a su suerte por no haber llevado un filtro de paz para calmar lo que se les venía encima

-Claro hija, dinos que pasa, no es nada malo o sí? No estás embarazada o sí?-le dijo Jane con rapidez

-NO, madre no es eso por dios-dijo la joven algo exaltada

-Bueno pues dígannos que es-dijo esta vez Jason Granger

-Pues-comenzó Hermione-la cosa es que…. Bueno…. Nosotros-no encontraba como decirlo y Harry sacando agallas de sabrá Merlín donde se paró, Hermione hizo lo mismo al tener sus manos entrelazadas y Harry con orgullo y una gran sonrisa les dijo a los Granger

-Lo que les queremos decir es que tengo pensado casarme con Hermione-dijo con mucha seguridad y una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Qué?-dijo Jason Granger automáticamente

-Lo que escuchaste papá, Harry y o nos vamos a casar, tenemos escogido el 31 de agosto como el día-dijo ahora Hermione

-Hija esta decisión que están tomando es muy apresurada, deberían esperar a conocerse más-dijo Jane tratando de mantenerse tranquila

-Jane, con todo respeto, llevo al lado de su hija 6 años, 6 años en los que he aprendido a conocerla y amarla por todo lo que ella representa, por sus defectos y atributos, por su belleza interna y externa, por literalmente toda su perfección ya que para mí ella es totalmente perfecta-dijo el pelinegro con mucha confianza

-De igual manera creo que no es el tiempo de que piensen en compromiso, todavía están muy jóvenes, no creo que si quiera sepan lo que es amor verdadero-dijo Jason dejando ver que estaba en notable desacuerdo con la decisión de su hija y su yerno

-Gustan un poco de té?-preguntó Fleur entrando con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té

-Gracias querida, eres muy amable-dijo la señora Granger tomando una de las tazas

-Se lo agradezco mucho-dijo Jason y tomó respectivamente otra taza

-Hagy, Hegmione, no gustan un poco, saben que el té ayuda a gelajag el cuegpo y la mente-le guiño un ojo a Harry y este aún sin entender mucho tomó una taza para que luego Hermione hiciera lo mismo

-Gracias Fleur-le dijo Harry e inmediato tomó un sorbo del té para confirmar sus sospechas, el té tenía filtro de paz, estaba tan agradecido con la francesa que la hubiese besado en ese mismo instante. Cuando Harry volteo a ver a sus suegros, para su fortuna ellos ya habian tomado varios sorbos de té y se les veía más calmados

-Bueno muchachos, con respecto a su decisión, pues es obvio que nosotros no los haremos cambiar de parecer, solo espero que sepan lo que conlleva el matrimonio y sepan que es muy diferente a un simple noviazgo-les dijo Jane notablemente más calmada

-Descuida mamá, se lo que esto conlleva y estoy segura de que no me arrepentiré de esto, amo a Harry con todo mi corazón

-Y para mí, Mione es más necesario que el aire, sin ella yo estoy seguro de que no podría vivir y mi única meta en la vida es hacerla feliz en todas las maneras posibles-dijo el ojiverde sonriente viendo a su novia y esta le sonrió de vuelta y lo volvió a besar

-En ese caso, tienen nuestra bendición, Harry más te vale que hagas feliz a mi princesa o sabrás de lo que es capaz un dentista enojado

-Descuida Jason, la cuidaré a si me cueste mi vida

-Excelente, pero hay algo más que debes saber para que estés preparado

-Y que es eso?-pregunto Harry algo confundido

-Pues que cuando estés casado con mi princesa vas a pasar por muchas torturas mi querido yerno, créeme, cuando están empeñadas con algo son algo…. Molestas-el comentario del señor Granger provocó que su hija y esposa se enojaran, pero el ojiverde sonrió

-Tienes razón, he llegado a conocer a Mione lo suficiente para saberlo, pero de igual manera así como son las amamos

-Muchacho listo-dijo Jane con una sonrisa

Continuaron hablando sobre los planes de la boda hasta que fue la hora de retirarse

-Bueno espero que vengan a visitarnos muy pronto y recuerda cuidar bien a mi bebecita Harry-dijo Jason Granger una vez Harry y Hermione anunciaron su retirada

-Trataremos de venir a verles Jason, y descuida que siempre cuidaré de este ángel-dijo tomando la mano de Hermione y besándosela

-Bueno cuídense mucho chicos-dijo esta vez Jane Granger quien los abrazó a ambos con cariño

-Claro mami, ustedes también cuídense, no les podré escribir porque sería peligroso, pero en cuanto pueda vendré a verlos nuevamente-dijo Hermione separándose de su madre

-Eso espero hija, porque quiero estar al corriente de todos los planes de la boda

-Descuida Jane, te mantendremos informada-le dijo esta vez Harry y se terminaron de despedir al fin para dejar a los señores Granger en la planta de arriba donde estaba su cuarto y Harry y Hermione se fueron directo a la sala donde Fleur les esperaba sonriente

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco esa Fleur, fuiste de gran ayuda-dijo el ojiverde a penas se acercaron lo suficiente

-Pego que dices Hagy? Yo no tuve nada que veg en….-pero ante la mirada del ojiverde aceptó sonriendo-ega muy obvia la poción?

-No, descuida pero recuerda que no es tan fácil engañarme a mí-le dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Te dije que les haría falta el filtro de paz-dijo Bill que acababa de bajar-los padres muggles son un poco más estrictos en estos temas que los mágicos

-En eso puede que tengas razón-le concedió Hermione-por cierto, para cuando tienen planeada su boda?-le pregunto a la rubia y el pelirrojo

-Pues teníamos pensado hacerla en unos meses, quizás en Julio-le contestó Bill- será en la madriguera por deseo…. Más bien orden de mi madre

-Bueno me imagino que eso será digno de ver-comentó el ojiverde-bueno, por el momento Mione y yo nos retiramos-en ese instante Albus entró por la cocina

-Oh Harry, Hermione, veo que ya hablaron con los señores Granger

-Así es Albus-dijo Harry con alegría-todo quedó a la perfección, nos retiramos?

-Si claro, se nos está haciendo tarde-dijo el anciano profesor

-Hasta pronto Bill, adiós Fleur-dijo Hermione despidiéndose de ambos

-Adiós señora Potter-le dijo Bill besándole la mejilla y la chica sonrió

-Adiós Hegmione, cuídate mucho y siempge gecuegdale a Hagy quienes son las que mandan en una gelación-dijo la francesa al despedirse de la castaña

-Harry-dijo Bill a Harry en susurro

-Dime Bill-le contestó el pelinegro

-Recordemos no permitirles salir juntas por mucho tiempo o tendremos más problemas de los necesarios-le dijo el pelirrojo viendo a sus novias interactuar con sonrisas que a pesar de encantadoras no dejaban de ser amenazantes

-Creo que tienes razón, será peor cuando estemos casados con ella-afirmó Harry y ambos rieron-bueno Bill, espero verte pronto

-Yo también Harry, cuídate y mándale saludos a Ron y Ginny-y le dio un abrazo al joven muchacho el cual se sintió de lo peor al darse cuenta de que Bill no sabía nada con respecto a la ``desaparición´´ de Ginny ya que él había estado muy ocupado ahí protegiendo a los padre de Hermione y por lo tanto no había recibido esa información, gracias a que su madre no sabía que él se encontraba tan cerca. Olvidándose de esos detalle, Harry prefirió ir a despedirse de Fleur

-No estamos viendo Fleur-le dijo con cariño Harry a Fleur

-Adiós Hagy, espego que nos veamos más seguido-le contestó amigablemente la rubia y le besó las mejillas, le dio un abrazo y aprovechando la cercanía le susurró-no cgeas que pog pogtagte tan lindo conmigo evitagas que Hegmione y yo nos congeniemos contga ustedes-le dio provocando una risa por parte del muchacho, quien se separó un poco del abrazo de la rubia y le dirigió una mirada a Bill que decía claramente ``estamos jodidos´´ y el pelirrojo le contestó con una de ``lo sé´´. Cuando ya se hubieron despedido, fueron a la chimenea y pronunciando ``despacho del director Albus Dumbledore´´ los tres volvieron a Hogwarts

-Bueno Harry, he de suponer que te fue mucho mejor que ha tu padre, después de todo no vi indicios de dolor en tu rostro-le dijo con su típica sonrisa relajada pero Harry seguía percibiendo que estaba preocupado por algo

-Sí, tienes razón Albus, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero en parte se lo debo a Fleur, si no les hubiera dado filtro de paz, creo que en este instante estaría en el piso del refugio gimiendo de dolor-los tres presentes se rieron de lo lindo. Cuando las risas pararon, Harry al ver la misma señal de preocupación en la cara de su profesor no pudo contener más sus ganas y preguntó-Albus que ocurre?

-Ah…. No es nada Harry-le dijo el anciano tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Albus no me tomes por un niño bobo, sabes bien que no soy tan inocente como hace unos años y es que algo está pasando-le dijo el chico con seriedad. Dumbledore se le quedó viendo y al final se rindió

-Tienes razón Harry, ya no eres un niño, ahora eres capaz de entender y enfrentar los sucesos actuales, además como miembro de la orden de la Orden del Fénix-dio un largo suspiro y habló-estuve hablando con algunos de los aurores en el refugio mientras ustedes estaban hablando con los señores Granger, y ellos me dijeron que en otros de los sectores cercanos muchos de nuestros grupos han sido eliminados y poseídos

-Poseídos?-preguntó Hermione algo aterrada por esa idea

-Así es señorita Granger, ahora la estrategia de Voldemort no está en eliminar solamente, sino que con sus hombres lobo y vampiros, va haciendo que su ejército crezca, con más fuerzas y agresividad, ya que es bien sabido que tanto los licántropos como los vampiros son más peligrosos en sus primeras etapas de vida, su mente no se adapta a tal poder y se vuelven más feroces y mortales

-Vaya, está tomando las medidas necesarias para derrotarnos, mientras reduce nuestras fuerzas, aumenta las suyas-dijo el ojiverde claramente afectado por la noticia. Hermione se abrazó al él y después de unos minutos exclamó

-Eso es

-Qué es qué?-preguntó el chico sin entender

-Hay que tenderles trampas-dijo la chica con seguridad

-Ya lo hemos intentado señorita Granger-le aclaró Albus-pero no funciona, los licántropos con esa poción que les dio Tom se pueden transformar a diestra y siniestra y los vampiros siempre esperan a que los mortifagos aparezcan en sus nubes negras para cubrirse y atacar, atacan cuando la balanza está de su lado

-Pues hagamos que cuando ataquen, esta se cambie al nuestro-volvió a decir con una determinación que a Harry le provocaba algo de miedo

-Y como sugiere usted que actuemos?-le preguntó Dumbledore prestando mucha atención

-Pues es simple, para los licántropos la respuesta más simple sería realizar el encantamiento de ``la perdición del ladrón´´, ya que como ellos están transformados por medio de la magia de Voldemort el encantamiento los dejará vulnerables, ahora con respecto a los vampiros, he de suponer que ellos son transportados por los mismos mortifagos en sus ráfagas negras con las cuales los protegen de la luz solar, cuando llegan al lugar deben usar un hechizo nublador para ocultar el sol y dejar a los vampiros en su punto máximo de poder, la respuesta para derrotarles es que no usen hechizos desarmadores, aturdidores ni nada de eso contra ellos

-Cuales hechizos sugiere usted que sean usados entonces-le preguntó su profesor que ya empezaba a ver por qué vía iba Hermione

-Pues un _Lumus Solem Máxima,_ este rayo de sol viniendo de varias varitas erradicará las ráfagas negras, eliminará automáticamente a los vampiros y logrará cegar temporalmente a los mortifagos dándoles la oportunidad perfecta a los aurores para atacar-finalizó la castaña con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Vaya señorita Granger, tiene usted la mente más meticulosa y analítica que he llegado a conocer, Harry tienes a una chica más que especial contigo, más te vale cuidarla y apreciarla-ante esto el moreno le sonrió al profesor en forma de afirmación-podremos en marcha sus ideas cuanto antes señorita Granger, aunque la ``perdición del ladrón´´ se tomará un poco de tiempo ya que como saben, ese no es un hechizo muy fácil de usar, pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore, si las cosas salen según mi plan, esto debería facilitarles el trabajo contra los seguidores de Tom

-Sí que lo hará, le agradezco mucho el aporte que nos ha dado señorita Granger, usted es una pieza muy importante en esta guerra, con su permiso me iré a comunicar las nuevas estrategias

-Claro Albus, ve tranquilamente, nosotros nos retiramos-le dijo Harry que curiosamente no estaba tan feliz como cualquiera se lo podría imaginar. Una vez Harry y Hermione salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione notó que no estaba muy contento que se diga y ella sabía el porqué

-No me importa si realmente estás enojado, pero ya Dumbledore dijo que soy una pieza importante en la guerra y por lo tanto debo participar, además me prometiste entrenarme o no?

-Hermione por qué todo tiene que terminar realizándose a tu manera? Que no entiendes que lo único que quiero es protegerte de él. Si vas a la batalla hay muchas posibilidades de que mueras, y si es así soy capaz de destruir el mundo entero…. Por qué rayos no puedes respetar mi decisión?-le preguntó Harry ya con desesperación

-Porque sabes que me necesitas Harry, deja de ser tan terco y acepta que estaremos juntos sin importar cuantas veces trates de alejarme, nunca lo lograrás por el amor a dios así que deja de insistir en mantenerme alejada porque puede que logres que terminemos, pero eso no evitará que esté contigo en la batalla final a si sea solo como tu amiga-ante esto Harry se quedó congelado ya que no quería tirar al caño su relación-ahora dime Harry, eso es lo que quieres? Quieres que terminemos y te enfrentes a Voldemort sin mí a tu lado dándote mi fuerza y amor? De verdad quieres eso?-a Harry le dolía tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad

-Hermione por favor perdóname, sabes que no te quiero tener lejos y mucho menos terminar contigo, pero la simple posibilidad de que Tom, Ginny o Krum te hagan daño, pues es una tortura para mí. Sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de la increíble forma en la cual trazaste ese plan, espero que realmente logre dar frutos para lograr salvar las vidas de nuestros compañeros

-Lo hará Harry, verás que todo será un éxito-le dijo su novia abrazándolo suavemente-ya no piensas intentar disuadirme de estar contigo en la batalla final?

-No amor, ya no más-le dijo el muchacho con alegría-que puedo hacer para compensar el mal rato que te hice pasar?-le dijo para al fin sacarle una sonrisa

-Pues un recorrido por el colegio siendo cargada no estaría nada mal-le dijo en broma pero grande fue sus sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Harry efectivamente la estaba cargando-Harry qué diablos haces?

-Cargándote, por el resto del día yo seré tu transporte personal-y sin permitirle replicar emprendió su marcha por el castillo con su princesa en brazos. Una vez fuera de los terrenos del colegio lograron divisar a los faltantes del desayuno de esa mañana. Luna y ron estaban en el árbol donde tanto Harry como Ron les habían hecho la sorpresa de aniversario a sus chicas en su debida ocasión. Sin perder tiempo Harry fue directo a su dirección y cuando llegó vio a Ron cómodamente dormido con la cabeza en las piernas de Luna

-Hola Lunis-le dijo Harry al llegar frente a ella y dejó a Hermione en el suelo

-Hola Harry, hola Hermione, como se encuentran?-les pregunto la rubia con su típico tono soñador-que te pasó Hermione? Te caíste y Harry tuvo que cargarte? O los goly slazer te debilitaron las piernas?

-Ah? No Luna, lo que pasa es que Harry se propuso, mejor dicho se auto impuso ser mi transporte por el día de hoy y literalmente no me pude quejar-vio a Harry con una cara de reprimenda y él solo le mandó una sonrisa que derritió casi todo su ser

-Pueden dejar de hablar? Me perturban el sueño-dijo Ron con claro tono malhumorado

-Alguien durmió en la pierna equivocada-se burló Harry y las chicas se rieron

-Muy gracioso Harry-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose- por qué en vez de hacer chistes malos no nos cuentan donde han estado, pasamos horas buscándolos y no los encontramos

-Pues estábamos haciéndole una visita a los padres de Mione, por cierto, Bill te manda saludos

-Bill? Lo viste?

-Sí, él es uno de los encargados de la protección de los Granger

-Vaya, no tenía idea, pero en fin, que fueron a hablar con tus padres herms?-preguntó viendo ahora a la castaña

-Es un poco obvio Ronald-le dijo Luna

-Obvio? Si fuera obvio ya sabría lo que es o no?

-No, porque tiene tanta percepción de una situación como Crabbe y Goyle son inteligentes-le dijo la castaña provocando un leve enojo por parte de Ron, pero los demás rieron

-Si claro, búrlense del pobre Ron, al cual ni su novia defiende

-Oh Ronald deja el melodrama, sabes que es jugando-le dijo la rubia abrazándolo por la espalda y poniéndose de puntitas para besarle la nuca y provocar que se erizara

-Bueno, da igual, ahora si digan que necesitaban con tus padres herm

-Pues teníamos que hablar con ellos acerca de la boda, después de todo ni siquiera sabían que Harry y yo estábamos de novios, imagínate como se tomarían la sorpresa de que me voy a casar-el pelirrojo sonrió, pero el recordar la boda lo deprimió un poco nuevamente. El día anterior lo había hablado con Luna y se convenció a sí mismo de que ellos no lo alejarían, pero a pesar de que trató con todas sus fuerzas de creer que así era, cada vez que recordaba la boda el mismo sentimiento de que lo dejarían solo se apoderaba de él

-Ronald, creo que deberías hablarlo de una vez con Harry y Hermione-le dijo Luna poniéndose algo seria

-De que hablas Luna?-le preguntó el pelirrojo como si de verdad no tuviese idea de lo que hablaba su novia

-Si tú no lo hablas con ellos, yo misma les diré así que mejor hazlo ahora mismo-se notaba que toda la paciencia de Luna Lovegood se había perdido en algún momento y algún lugar

-Está bien-suspiró Ron derrotado y se volteo hacia sus amigos-Harry, Hermione, ustedes saben que son mis mejores amigos en el mundo, yo los considero mis hermanos y siempre hemos estado juntos ante todo y todos, siempre el trío dorado, siempre cuando uno estaba en problema los tres lo estábamos, siempre que McGonagall nos llamaba para reprendernos eran siempre las mismas líneas ``Potter, Weasley, señorita Granger…..´´ siempre los 3 juntos y esos momentos son algo que atesoraré como los mejores que he vivido

-Ron, eso que dices es muy lindo y para mí esos momentos que pasamos los 3 juntos siempre los consideraré los mejores de mi vida, pero a qué se debe todo esto, me estás preocupando Ron-le dijo la castaña algo muy confundida por la actitud del pelirrojo

-Pues lo que pasa es que…. Ahora que ustedes son pareja…. Las cosas cambiarán mucho-ante las caras de asombro de sus amigos continuó-ya ustedes no me necesitan más, siempre habías sido amigos ante todo y todos, pero nada más que amigos, Harry y yo protegíamos a Hermione de los idiotas que buscaban cortejarla, Hermione y yo siempre tratando de hacer a Harry entrar en razón por alguna de sus tontas estupideces, ustedes dos comunicándose con la vista buscando una reacción ante un chiste que yo haya contado y pues Harry interviniendo en nuestras tontas peleas y haciendo de mediador, pero ahora todo es distinto, con la sola presencia de Harry es suficiente para que los pretendientes de Hermione salgan volando, Hermione con unas palabras es capaz de hacer recapacitar a Harry en un parpadeo, ahora su comunicación visual es para demostrarse cuanto se aman y desde que están juntos, Hermione y yo casi no peleamos. Todo esto es lo que hace que me sienta un poco triste ya que una vez ustedes estén casados yo no tendré espacio entre ustedes

Harry y Hermione quedaron impresionados ya que no se habían percatado de ninguno de estos detalles hasta ahora

-Ron, te juro que no ha sido nuestra intención hacerte a un lado, sabes que eres nuestro mejor amigo y prometo que no te haremos a un lado-le dijo la castaña sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ya que había alejado a su amigo

-Chicos, está bien no se preocupen, de todas formas tarde o temprano ocurriría, menos mal que al menos una de las relaciones que rompería en trío fue entre dos de sus integrantes ya que así no todo el trío queda destruido

-No Ron, el trío no se romperá, fue un error nuestro descuidarte como amigo y lo corregiremos-dijo Harry con mucha seguridad

-Harry, esta separación del trío es necesaria, ustedes necesitan tiempo para estar con el otro, y para que todo volviera a ser como antes tendrían que terminar su relación y eso es algo que yo no quiero, quiero que sean felices y que recuerden los buenos momentos que tuvimos. Yo no quiero ser la razón de la separación de una pareja tan compenetrada como lo son ustedes

-Y nosotros no queremos alejarte Ron, déjanos enmendar nuestros errores, permite que volvamos a ser el trío dorado. Ron yo te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano menor y fastidioso y no quiero perderte-le decía Hermione notablemente triste

-Hermione, yo también te quiero montones pero ya yo no figuro nada en sus vidas, dime serias capaz de terminar tu relación con Harry por mí? Alguno de ustedes son sería capaz de acabar su relación y su felicidad nada más para mantenerme en el trío?-los dos muchacho se quedaron callados ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder eso que tanto les había costado obtener. El primero en hablar fue Harry

-No Ron, no sería capaz de dejar a Hermione por eso, ella me hace feliz como nadie en la tierra y no pienso dejarla por nada ni por nadie, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi amigo, hermano y camarada Ronald Weasley. Hagamos un trato, permite que volvamos a ser como antes contigo, deja que Hermione vuelva a discutir contigo y que yo los separe, danos una oportunidad para apreciarte como siempre debimos

-Tiene razón Ron, déjanos tenerte de nuevo con nosotros

-Muchachos por favor, no quiero que hagan algo que se no es fácil para ustedes

-Deja de ser tan terco Ronald y danos esta oportunidad-le dijo Hermione comenzando a enojarse

-Ahora te vas a enojar conmigo porque me preocupo por ustedes y los quiero hacer felices, definitivamente estás loca

-Yo loca? El único loco eres tú Ronald Weasley, solo a ti se te ocurre que te dejaremos de lado nada más porque estamos juntos, de verdad eres un idiota de primera

-Ahora soy idiota, tú no eres más que una estresante y fastidiosa terca

-Muchachos ya basta-dijo Harry tratando de detener la discusión

-Aunque sea no soy una floja buena para nada

-Pero si una manipuladora

-Chicos paren ya-volvió a decir Harry

-Creída

-Ignorante

-YA BASTA, CALLENSE LOS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ-gritó el ojiverde a todo pulmón provocando que sus amigos hicieran silencio

-Jajajaja-luna se estaba riendo como si no hubiera un mañana y sus amigos no lograban entender porqué

-Luna estás bien-le preguntó Hermione empezando a pensar que Luna realmente si estaba un poco mal de la cabeza

-Claro que sí herms, como no lo estaría si ustedes se acaban de arreglar-nuevamente los chicos se le quedaron viendo sin entender sus palabras-qué? No se dan cuenta? Hermione y Ron otra vez peleando y Harry tratando inútilmente de parar la batalla, como en los viejos tiempos-ante esto los tres chicos sonrieron gracias a que Luna tenía razón, estaban de nuevo amigados como siempre

-Ron te prometo que no te dejaremos de lado-dijo Harry colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo-todo volverá a ser como antes

-En ese caso-dijo el Weasley con una sonrisa-me prestan los deberes?-ante esto no pudieron evitar reírse

-Te ayudaremos a hacerlos-le dijo Hermione. El pelirrojo vio a Harry y este solo le dio una triste sonrisa de compasión, pero luego le dijo por medio de legeremancia

-Los encontraras en tu baúl, mas te vale que Mione no se entere porque si me hace algo lo que yo te hare será mil veces peor-Ron que ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de comunicación con su amigo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse y delatarse ya que tanto Hermione conocían de los poderes de legeremancia de Harry y si sonreía misteriosamente se delataría

-Bueno, pero tomémonos un descanso los 4,la tarde esta hermosa-dijo el Weasley sabiendo que su amigo le ayudaría con los deberes

-Estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría quedarme un rato mas, luego podemos dar un paseo en escoba-sugirió Luna

-SI-gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, Hermione por su temor a las alturas no podía sentirse muy emocionada, a pesar que le gustaba volar con Harry por la simple razón de ser Harry

-Supongo que no estará mal relajarnos un poco-acepto Hermione. Pasaron el rato muy placenteramente, luego Ron y Harry fueron a buscar sus respectivas escobas (Ron la de Neville) y Harry aprovecho de dejarle sus deberes a Ron

-En serio, si Mione me descubre lo pagaras Ron-le dijo una vez se los entrego

-No nos descubrirá-le dijo el pelirrojo con mucha seguridad. Volvieron con sus damas

-Bueno vamos a dar nuestro paseo-dijo Harry al llegar con su escoba al hombro al igual que Ron. Cuando las chicas debían acercarse a sus novios, Luna se fue directamente con Harry en vez de ir con Ron y Harry entendió porque y sonrió

-Lo siento Herms pero Harry es mi profesor particular-le dijo Luna colocándose detrás de Harry y abrazándose a su cintura. Hermione se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que Harry se encontraba totalmente normal con respecto a que Luna fuera con él ya que ella quería ir con Ron para demostrarle a su amigo que realmente lo quería como a su hermano y no quería alejarse de el

-Pues ya verás como mi hermano Ronald Weasley los deja en ridículo-dijo la muchacha con seguridad posándose detrás de Ron y abrazándose a su cintura, aunque un poco preocupada de que Harry se celara pero se calmo cuando lo vio sonriente. Ron por su parte estaba muy feliz, debía admitir que había sido un tonto al pensar que sus amigos lo dejarían de lado y cuando Hermione se abrazo a él y le dijo "démosles un espectáculo hermanito" no pudo hacer más que sonreír y emprender el vuelo con Harry detrás

Había pasado ya una hora y los cuatro se habian estado divirtiendo bastante remontando los cielos. Harry hacia locas acrobacias haciendo a Luna reír como loca y el realmente lo disfrutaba, con Hermione no hacia eso para no incomodarla pero con su amiga Luna podía hacer todas esas locas piruetas y esta se reía con ganas. Ron por su parte no tenía tanta piedad con Hermione haciendo una que otra locura que provocaban ciertos gritos de terror que a los otros tres se rieran a lo bestia

-Te juro Ronald que cuando estemos en tierra me la pagaras-le dijo Hermione aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura

-Y por qué no ahora?-le pregunto Ron divertido

-Porque si te empujo y te caes y mueres, yo me quedare sola controlando esta maldita escoba, y eso indica también mi muerte-nuevamente las risas se oyeron. Continuaron otros 30 minutos volando hasta que al fin se agotaron, una vez en tierra Hermione casi de un salto llegó a los brazos de su novio-prométeme que no volverás a dejar que el psicópata de Ron me lleve de paseo

-Descuida hermosa, con esos gritos que le pegaste dudo mucho que quiera volver a sacarte

-Pues que esperaba, voló como un desquiciado, creo que lo hizo a propósito para que o me asustara

-Oh vamos herm, estuvo divertido-le dijo Ron abrazando a Luna

-Sí claro, divertido para ti Weasley-le dijo no muy contenta aún abrazada a Harry

-Estás molesta por eso?-le preguntó el muchacho aún muy divertido

-No-le dijo fingiendo indignación

-Oh vamos herms, la pasamos bien aunque sea

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones-anunció la rubia a lo que los demás asintieron

-Bueno Luna nos vemos mañana-le dijo Harry y la abrazó a lo que ella correspondió y le besó la mejilla

-Descansa Harry-se abrazó un poco más a él y le dijo-descuida en realidad Ron no tenía pensado alejarse de ustedes, los estaba poniendo a prueba-Harry se separó un poco de la rubia y vio que esta tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-O sea que….

-Así es, todo fue una trampa-Harry quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión, había sido todo un juego. Luna le dio un último beso y se fue a despedirse de Hermione mientras que Ron se acercaba a Harry para despedirse y cuando Harry logró recuperar la conciencia y vio a Ron le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tumbó en el suelo

-Harry pero que dem….-comenzó Hermione, pero al ver a Luna y Ron riéndose se detuvo en el acto

-Págame Luna, reaccionó con un golpe en la cara-dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Harry

-Rayos, Harry por qué no pudiste usar un hechizo?

-Qué?-preguntó el aludido sin entender muy bien de que hablaban sus amigos

-Oigan que diablos ocurre aquí-preguntó Hermione más confundida que Harry

-Pues lo que pasa es que Ronnie ha estado actuando todo este tiempo, él nada más quería comprobar que ustedes no lo dejarían de lado pero no pensaba alejarse del grupo. Cuando tomó la decisión de hacer esto él y yo hicimos una apuesta de cómo reaccionaría Harry y yo aposté a que usaría un hechizo y Ron apostó a que lo golpeaba y ganó Ron-explicó Luna tranquilamente

-O sea que…. MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO-gritó Hermione llena de furia

-Oh, vamos herm era una broma-pero Hermione sin permitirle decir nada más tomó su varita y con un hechizo encantó la Saeta de fuego de Neville, la cual se le metió a Ron por su camisa dejándolo como una brocheta y luego empezó a subir par dar un montón de fastidiosas vueltas-ba…. Ja…. Me…. De…. A…. Quí-decía Ron entre vuelta y vuelta

-Adios Luna-dijo Hermione para seguidamente retirarse de ahí junto a su novio, notablemente molesta y dejaron a Luna tratando de detener la escoba para recuperar a su novio

-Es un grandísimo tonto-decía Hermione yendo rumbo a su sala común mientras cada vez estrujaba más la mano de Harry

-Herm, cielo-trató de decirle Harry ya que empezaba a dejar de sentir la mano, pero Hermione le ignoró

-Es que por dios, hacernos pensar que no continuaría siendo nuestro amigo….

-Mione, cariño porfa….

-…. Y el muy cínico se ríe como si nada….

-Amor te lo pido, mi mano….

-Y esa Luna…. Ella estaba consciente de todo esto y nunca nos dijo nada, de seguro disfrutó la situación

-Hermione hablo en serio, creo que me fracturaste unos dedos-decía Harry ya al borde de la agonía puesto a que Hermione con cada palabra que decía, parecía apretar con más fuerza la mano de Harry

-Pero es que te digo que tiene suerte que nada más usé un hechizo simple en la escoba, si no….

-Hermione Jane Granger, por lo que más quieras en este planeta devuélveme mi mano-dijo ya suplicante por volver a sentir sangre correr por su mano

-Ah perdón Harry, decías algo?-le preguntó la chica con tono normal, tan impasible como siempre, sin un atisbo de haber estado a punto de romperle la mano hace tan solo unos segundos atrás. Cuando Hermione sintió como su mano ejercía presión sobre otra pudo notar la mano morada de Harry, prisionera de la suya-huy, discúlpame, cuando me distraigo no soy consciente de lo que hago

-Me di cuenta-dijo el muchacho cuando al fin se liberó del agarre de su novia y pudo sentir la sangre fluir por su mano-bendito sentimiento frío-exclamó al sentir la sangre fluir

-Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería a curarte la mano?-le preguntó preocupada por el daño que ella misma había provocado

-No, descuida, creo que sobreviviré-le bromeo el muchacho para restarle importancia al asunto-oye, realmente no piensas ir a ayudar a Luna para bajar a Ron?

-No, pero descuida, se que Luna en este momento ya debe de haber imaginado cual hechizo utilicé y Ron ya debe estar sano y salvo en tierra firme, no por nada es una Ravenclaw

-Entiendo, mañana seguirás enojada con él?

-Muy probablemente, después de todo fue una broma de muy mal gusto, pensé que lo perdería

-Yo también-admitió el muchacho. Llegaron a la sala común y se tiraron en el sofá cómodamente. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Harry habló-Mione….

-Sí Harry?

-Llegaste a considerar lo que nos dijo Ron? Lo de separarte de mí para mantener tu amistad con él?

-Claro que no, por qué lo preguntas? Tu si lo hiciste?

-No, por supuesto que no-dijo Harry un poco aliviado

-Pero entonces por qué lo preguntas

-Es que…. Me di cuenta de que al tenerme a mi como novio, pues eso provoca que no tengas muchas amistades masculinas y si tus amigos muggles no les agrada que estés conmigo y te dicen que tienes que dejarme para continuar siendo su amiga, que pensarías tú?

-Pues que no son mis verdaderos amigos-contestó con serenidad-ya que un verdadero amigo está contigo a pesar de todo y todos, está contigo porque quiere y no le importa lo demás, un verdadero amigo es como siempre has sido tú conmigo Harry y por eso ante todos y todos lo primero siempre serás tú sin importar nada más, por eso mismo es que en cuarto yo siempre creí en ti, porque eso es ser un verdadero amigo, es dar tu apoyo cuando alguien lo necesita y estar a su lado sin importar lo que los demás digan, pero descuida, no creo que ellos se vayan a poner en ese plan al conocerte…. Y si lo hacen pues mal por ellos porque después de pasar años tratando de llamar tu atención, no dejare que una tontería nos aleje nunca

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso, eres lo que más amo en esta vida Mione-la tomó en sus brazos y subió directo a la habitación-se me había olvidado que hoy sería tu transporte-una vez dentro la besó con dulzura y amor como siempre, acariciando ese cuerpo tan hermoso el cual solo él aparte de los padres de Hermione había visto y solo él acariciaba, besaba, mordía o lo que fuera, solo él tenía a Hermione consigo todas las noches y casi siempre la hacía suya, solo a él ella se había entregado, y solo a él le pertenecía ese lugar junto a ella, solo él figuraba un lugar tan importante en la vida de Hermione y se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie cambiara eso.

Los besos no tardaron en ser más intensos y como siempre la ropa estorbaba y con la práctica que habian adquirido, estas fueron a parar muy legos de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una vez Harry tuvo a Hermione desnuda frente a él se dedicó a observar toda su anatomía corporal, había visto a Hermione desnuda en más ocasiones de las que muchos quisieran saber, y siempre que veía su cuerpo quedaba embobado por la perfección de este, bien fueran sus curvas, sus piernas, su trasero, sus manos, sus pechos, lo que fuera que viera para él todo era perfecto. Decidiendo que esta vez le daría a Hermione una noche especial, empezó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica con un delicadeza y cariño que hicieron a la chica suspirar centenares de veces, el sabor de la piel de Hermione era para Harry una droga y una vez que empezaba a probarla no le gustaba detenerse. Después de que Harry hubiese, besado cada esquina del cuerpo de Hermione sin faltar ningún rincón según su criterio, se unió a ella por fin, dándole el placer que ambos adoraban sentir

-Vaya, hoy fue más que increíble-dijo Hermione entrecortadamente mientras se mantenía abrazada a Harry

-Siempre lo es, siempre y cuando sea contigo-le dijo el chico acariciando su cintura

-O sea que lo has hecho en otras ocasiones con otras y no ha sido lo mismo-le dijo en broma, ya que ella sabía a lo que se refería

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, estar contigo es la forma en la que tengo mayor felicidad, eres mi todo Mione y solo contigo puedo sentirme completo, por eso es que te amo como lo hago y por eso quiero unir mi vida a la tuya, sin importarnos el resto del mundo, quiero ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y tenerte solo para mí, que no seas de nadie más

-Ay Harry, pero que bobito eres, que yo ya soy solo tuya, nadie más en la vida ha tenido un beso en los labios por parte mía, y nadie más los tendrá jamás, y mucho menos me verá y sentirá como tú lo haces casi todas las noches-esto último lo dijo con picardía, haciendo a su novio sonreír-lo único que lamento, es no haber sido yo a quien le dieras tu primer beso-ante esto último que Hermione dijo, Harry sonrió

-Mione, tengo algo que decirte

-Sí, que pasa?

-Pues debo confesarte que a la primera chica que besé fue a ti-le dijo aún con una sincera sonrisa

-Qué? Pero si el año pasado te besaste con Cho y a mí me besaste por primera vez este año-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-Pues si, tienes razón en que el año pasado me besé con Cho, pero lo que pasa es que igualmente, antes yo ya te había besado a ti-el muchacho continuaba con su sonrisa

-Explícate porque yo no recuerdo-ahora estaba aún más nerviosa

-Pues fue hace dos años, en el torneo de los tres magos, en la segunda prueba, un poco antes de la llegada de Krum-al nombrarlo apretó un poco los puños-yo me había dirigido hacia donde tú estabas y cuando te vi con los ojos cerrados como si hubieras muerto…. No pude evitar acercarme y besar tus labios, aunque las malditas sirenas me detuvieron y luego llegó Krum-un poco más-y te llevó-otro poco-de no ser por esas sirenas yo te hubiese llevado

-Pero si lo hubieses hecho a Ron nadie lo rescataría, él era tu mejor amigo y debías salvarlo por ser tu tesoro, a mí me escogieron para Krum porque estaba enamorado de mí-dijo ahora con cierto alivio

-Pero yo también

-Pero nunca lo dejaste salir y por eso no se te permitía llevarme contigo, y por eso mismo las sirenas te atacaron cuando salvaste a Gabrielle

-Bueno, lo importante es que mi primer beso me lo diste tú hace 2 años aunque no lo supieras

-Bueno….-dijo esta vez Hermione sonriéndole y decidiendo que si Harry le había confesado eso, ella debía confesarle el suyo propio

-Qué?

-Pues en realidad nuestro primer beso se dio hace ya varios años atrás, solo que no sabía si eso podía contar como nuestro primer beso

-A ver, explícame

-Pues, hace 5 años, cuando caíste inconsciente después de que Voldemort desapareciera, estabas en la enfermería y yo iba todos los días a verte y saber cómo estabas, en ese tiempo me negaba a admitirlo pero desde que te conocí he estado enamorada de ti, en fin…. La cosa es que la noche que me dijeron que ya el día siguiente despertarías y después de un buen rato de pensar y pesar admití que me gustabas mucho y aprovechando la oportunidad de que tú jamás te enterarías, pues aproveché y te besé-le dijo con simpleza y tranquilidad mientras sonreirá y Harry le contestó con un beso

-Sabes, a veces creo que todo esto es un sueño y que tú realmente estás enamorada de Ron y que no somos más que grandes amigos, y cuando me doy cuenta de que esto es la realidad, pues no puedo ser más feliz

-Yo también soy completamente feliz a tu lado Harry, sabes que te amo y doy gracias a tus padres por haberte salvado y haberte traído a mí-se volvieron a besar con mucha pasión y deseo envueltos en su manto de felicidad

Mientras tanto, Minerva y Albus, conversaban animadamente en el despacho del último

-Viejos tiempos, querida, viejos tiempos-decía el anciano director

-Lo sé Albus, quien podría olvidar tus tiempos de bromista…. Eras todo un vándalo

-Y tú siempre cuidándome las espaldas de no ser castigado

-Pues cuando se quiere a alguien se hacen locuras-dijo la anciana sin darse cuenta, y luego de analizar su propia frase se tapó la boca mientras que Albus la veía sonriente-Albus yo….

-Creo que tienes razón Minerva, por amor se hacen locuras... Minerva creo que a pesar de nuestra edad no deberíamos estar cerrados al amor

-Pero Albus... En estos tiempos?

-Por qué no? Es posible que muchos de nosotros no volvamos de la batalla final, por qué no darnos la oportunidad?

Minerva se quedo pensando unos momentos hasta que sonrió y le dijo

-Tienes razón Albus, no hay razón por la cual no podamos ser felices aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo-y eso fue lo último que se dijeron ya que Albus poso sus labios en los de Minerva con suavidad y ternura, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la felicidad y el amor. Minerva también se sentía también en las nubes, no era un beso fuerte, ya que con su edad ninguno necesitaba más de eso aunque ellos no se sentían como ancianos, se sentían como ya hace mas de 100 anos, cuando estaban graduándose y Albus beso a Minerva frente a todo Hogwarts, así se sentían en ese instante y si alguien los hubiese visto en ese instante, no hubiera visto más que a un hombre y una mujer de no más de 20 anos, besándose con ternura

**Por hoy eso es todo, que les parece? Albus siguió el consejo de Harry…. puede que parezca fuera de lo normal pero es que he visto cientos y cientos de Fics y siempre hacen una pequeña referencia a la gran amistad que tienen Albus y Minerva y yo, como tengo un fic que está totalmente fuera de lo común pues me dijo, por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo lo que ya me he inventado, esto no creo que les vaya a parecer raro…. Bueno espero sus reviews ansioso, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Como estamos muchachos y muchachas? Que tal esa semana? Listos para un nuevo capítulo? Eso espero por aquí, como siempre puntualmente está el nuevo Cap…. Igual que siempre ojala les guste y me dejen reviews…. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el Cap**

En el capítulo anterior:

-Vaya señorita Granger, tiene usted la mente más meticulosa y analítica que he llegado a conocer, Harry tienes a una chica más que especial contigo, más te vale cuidarla y apreciarla-ante esto el moreno le sonrió al profesor en forma de afirmación-podremos en marcha sus ideas cuanto antes señorita Granger, aunque la ``perdición del ladrón´´ se tomará un poco de tiempo ya que como saben, ese no es un hechizo muy fácil de usar, pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore, si las cosas salen según mi plan, esto debería facilitarles el trabajo contra los seguidores de Tom

-Sí que lo hará, le agradezco mucho el aporte que nos ha dado señorita Granger, usted es una pieza muy importante en esta guerra, con su permiso me iré a comunicar las nuevas estrategias

* * *

><p>-Hermione por qué todo tiene que terminar realizándose a tu manera? Que no entiendes que lo único que quiero es protegerte de él. Si vas a la batalla hay muchas posibilidades de que mueras, y si es así soy capaz de destruir el mundo entero…. Por qué rayos no puedes respetar mi decisión?-le preguntó Harry ya con desesperación<p>

-Porque sabes que me necesitas Harry, deja de ser tan terco y acepta que estaremos juntos sin importar cuantas veces trates de alejarme, nunca lo lograrás por el amor a dios así que deja de insistir en mantenerme alejada porque puede que logres que terminemos, pero eso no evitará que esté contigo en la batalla final a si sea solo como tu amiga-ante esto Harry se quedó congelado ya que no quería tirar al caño su relación-ahora dime Harry, eso es lo que quieres? Quieres que terminemos y te enfrentes a Voldemort sin mí a tu lado dándote mi fuerza y amor? De verdad quieres eso?-a Harry le dolía tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad

-Hermione por favor perdóname, sabes que no te quiero tener lejos y mucho menos terminar contigo, pero la simple posibilidad de que Tom, Ginny o Krum te hagan daño, pues es una tortura para mí. Sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de la increíble forma en la cual trazaste ese plan, espero que realmente logre dar frutos para lograr salvar las vidas de nuestros compañeros

* * *

><p>-Pero Albus... En estos tiempos?<p>

-Por qué no? Es posible que muchos de nosotros no volvamos de la batalla final, por qué no darnos la oportunidad?

Minerva se quedo pensando unos momentos hasta que sonrió y le dijo

-Tienes razón Albus, no hay razón por la cual no podamos ser felices aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo-y eso fue lo último que se dijeron ya que Albus poso sus labios en los de Minerva con suavidad y ternura, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la felicidad y el amor. Minerva también se sentía también en las nubes, no era un beso fuerte, ya que con su edad ninguno necesitaba más de eso aunque ellos no se sentían como ancianos, se sentían como ya hace mas de 100 anos, cuando estaban graduándose y Albus besó a Minerva frente a todo Hogwarts, así se sentían en ese instante y si alguien los hubiese visto en ese instante, no hubiera visto más que a un hombre y una mujer de no más de 20 anos, besándose con ternura

_Cap 24_

Habian pasado 2 días desde que Harry y Hermione habian ido a hablar con los padres de esta y las clases en Hogwarts habian sido muy exhaustivas pero con muy buenos resultados. Harry, Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Hermione habian hecho varios simulacros a los alumnos y estos habían sabido cómo reaccionar

-Oye hermano ya se viene el día de los enamorados, que le piensas dar a Hermione?

-Aun no lo sé Ron, he agotado parte de mis provisiones de regalos y sorpresas

-Pues imagínate yo... Se supone que tu eres el que está más pendiente de esos detalles y me das uno que otro consejo sobre que darle a Luna

-Bueno pues esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte, las practicas, tareas y clases me han acortado el tiempo para planear su obsequio-dijo el ojiverde con fastidio

-Oye, mira quien viene ahí-Harry y Ron estaban en sus escobas, volando como siempre y cuando Harry volteo vio que ahí venían Luna y Hermione. Al verlas ambos bajaron inmediatamente para recibirlas con un beso

-Hola Mione, ya acabaron su ``día de chicas´´?

-Sí, ya nos pusimos al día de…. Ciertas cosas-le contestó ella con una sonrisa que a pesar de preciosa, se notaba que era algo malévola

-Oye Harry, te importaría darme unas clases de animago? Necesito perfeccionar mi transformación-Harry vio directamente a los ojos de Luna y pudo ver que la chica quería estar a solas con él para decirle algo importante, por lo cual accedió sin chistar

-Claro lunita, vamos a la sala de menesteres para que no nos encontremos con nadie, nos vemos luego chicos-y sin dejarlos protestar, se fue junto a su amiga dejando a su novia y su amigo solos

-Que se traen ese par'-preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a su novia irse con su amigo

-No lo sé, me imagino que es una de esas cosas secretas que hacen ellos-le contestó Hermione sin darle mucha importancia. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ron habló

-Oye Hermione….

-Si dime

-Necesito tu ayuda

-Para qué?

-Para darle una sorpresa de San Valentín a Luna

-Oh vamos Ron, por qué nunca puedes planear tú mismo una sorpresa para Luna?

-Es que se me hace muy difícil Hermione, siempre has sabido que no soy muy detallista ni nada por el estilo y pues…. Eso me dificulta poderle dar el regalo y sorpresa correcta

-Está bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda

-Gracias herms, eso me salvará el pellejo

-Descuida, para que somos los amigos?-hablaron unos minutos de lo que podían hacer para que Ron sorprendiera a Luna hasta que Hermione le preguntó a Ron-oye Harry te ha dicho algo importante últimamente?

-A que te refieres con algo importante?

-No sé, de lo que sea…. Acerca de la batalla, Voldemort, algo

-Herms, no crees que si quisiera hablar sobre eso con alguien, sería contigo?

-No estoy segura Ron…. Creo que Harry no confía en que yo pueda ser de utilidad en la batalla

-Sabes bien que no es eso, lo que pasa es que eres su futura esposa, eres lo que más ama en este mundo y siempre todo lo que él ha amado ha terminado de la peor manera imaginable, y todo gracias a…. tú sabes quien

-Ron creo que deberías de llamarlo ya por su nombre, lo llames como lo llames tratará de matarte en la batalla final

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta decir ese nombre…. Igual nos estamos desviando del tema, la cosa es que Harry no se arriesgará a perder la felicidad que ha obtenido hasta el momento y por eso mismo se muestra esquivo a que participes en la batalla

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero es que es muy terco…. Oye es cierto que le dijiste a Harry que era su culpa el que Ginny se hubiera ido?-le preguntó ahora un poco más molesta

-Sí, pero no sabes cómo lo lamento, Harry ha sufrido mucho y yo no tomé en cuenta eso cuando se lo dije, además no es su culpa que Ginny este loca por él…. Lo único que espero es que recapacite antes de que sea demasiado tarde-ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mientras pensaban cada quien en lo suyo. Hermione sabía que para Ron, el hecho de que su hermana los hubiese traicionado era muy duro y a pesar de que deseaba sinceramente que Ginny se arrepintiera, algo le decía que esa ya no era una posibilidad. Cuando ya habian pasado unos minutos más, Hermione decidió hacerle una dura pregunta a Ron, pero era necesaria

-Ron, debo preguntarte algo…. Y puede que sea difícil de contestar, pero es necesario saberlo

-Dime-le contestó el pelirrojo algo nervioso por la dichosa pregunta que le tenía su mejor amiga

-Pues, lo que pasa es que a la hora de la batalla, nos veremos en la necesidad de dejar de lado los maleficios simples y débiles y arriesgarnos a matar a nuestros oponentes para seguir adelante

-Hermione, no me gusta por dónde estás llevando esto, dime de una vez lo que me quieres decir

-La cosa es Ron…. Si llegamos a encontrarnos a tu hermana, serias capaz de enfrentarte a ella? Serias capaz de luchar contra ella para apoyar a Harry-se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz de Hermione, después de todo, no todos los días le preguntas a tu amigo si sería capaz de pelear con su hermana y hasta probablemente matarla

-Yo….-Ron no sabía que contestar, volvió a su mente le momento en el cual Ginny casi mata a Hermione y él no había hecho nada para salvarla sino hasta que Luna entró en sus pensamientos-no lo sé-admitió al final

-Sé que es muy duro para ti Ron, pero Harry nos necesitará de su parte al 200%, y mientras tu hermana esté con los mortifagos será un objetivo para los aurores y los de la orden

-Lo sé, sé que debo centrarme en ayudar a Harry, pero es mi hermana Hermione

-Lo sé Ron, te entiendo, y te aseguro que si Harry lo supiera también de entendería

-Que debo hacer Hermione?-el chico ya no pudo soportar más las lagrimas y se abrazó a su amiga mientras las dejaba salir. Ella lo sujeto fuertemente con una mano para darle cariño y tranquilizarlo, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba su rojizo cabello. Una vez que Ron se calmó, Hermione habló

-Que crees tú que es lo correcto?

-Pues no sé…. Sé que debo ayudar a Harry como él ha hecho durante todos estos años conmigo, pero también siento que no debo traicionar a mi hermana…. Es como si debiera cumplir ambas misiones

-Y quien dice que no puedes?

-Pero como puedo estar del lado de Harry y el de Ginny al mismo tiempo? Ellos ahora son enemigos y después de lo que te hizo, si Harry la encuentra estoy seguro que la matará sin piedad

-Pues lo que debes hacer es asegurarte de encontrarla primero, una vez lo hayas hecho trata de hacerla recapacitar, haz que vuelva contigo…. Así estarías ayudando a Harry en la batalla y ayudando a tu hermana

-Wow, en ocasiones como esta me pregunto, por qué no quedaste en Ravenclaw?

-Pues pude haberlo hecho, el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que podía quedar en cualquiera de las dos casas, pero yo sentí que mi valentía era mayor que mi inteligencia

-Pues lamento no estar de acuerdo, pero desde mi punto de vista tu inteligencia supera con creces a cualquier pequeño rastro de valentía que tengas-Ron sabía que la pagaría caro por el comentario, pero unos pocos regaños valían la pena si al final reían como siempre

-PEQUEÑO RASTRO?-como era de esperarse Hermione no estaba muy contenta y empezó a perseguir a Ron por todo el castillo y en un momento del cual ninguno se dio cuenta, terminaron en las orillas del lago negro, donde Hermione tiró a Ron y el calamar gigante empezó a jugar con él cual sonaja

-Her…. Mi…. One…. Ya…. Ba…. Ja…. Me….-la chica realmente no estaba furiosa, pero al igual que él, ella quería reírse un rato y como no gracias a su mayor inteligencia, logró desquitarse muy cómodamente. Cuando el calamar gigante se cansó de su pelirrojo juguete, lo arrojó al árbol donde Ron se dejo caer con la cara más pálida que la de Luna. Hermione llegó a donde estaba él sin poder contener sus risas y cuando se le fue a acerca, tuvo que agradecer el haberse tardado unos segundos en llegar ya que Ron devolvió todo lo que había comido ese día, y al parecer también algo que había comido la semana pasada-me…. Las…. Paga….-no pudo terminar la frase ya que de nuevo volvió a vomitar

-Vaya, parece que tantas sacudidas te hicieron daño-apuntó al lugar donde había ido a parar la mitad del contenido total del estomago de Ron-_fregotego-_en un instante todo quedó impecable-déjame ver, creo que aquí tengo un poco de poción para el mareo-abrió su bolso y buscó con rapidez un frasquito con poción verde que le causó aún más nauseas a Ron por el aspecto-tómatelo todo de un trago y pase lo que pase no vomites

El chico no contestó, solo tomó el frasco en su mano derecha y aguantando otra devolución que sentía que le subía por la garganta se tomó todo el contenido y luego notó el por qué Hermione le dijo que no vomitara, sabía peor que la poción multijugos…. Por suerte se tapó la boca con las manos y no vomitó y a los segundos sintió como el malestar ya había pasado

-Ya está, te sientes mejor?-Ron asintió levemente-que no piensas agradecerme por haberte dado la poción-esto lo dijo con tono de broma, aunque Ron no lo percibió como una

-Te lo agradecería si no hubiese sido por tu culpa que me maree

-Pues no lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese querido ofenderme-atacó con seguridad

-Fue solo una broma-trató de defenderse el Weasley, a pesar de saber que contra Hermione no podría

-Lo mío también-Ron quiso contestar nuevamente pero prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí porque de igual manera Hermione terminaría ganando la discusión-bien pensado

-Pero que….

-Se te olvida que también uso la legeremancia?

-Pues sí, se me había olvidado, por cierto por qué solo ustedes dos la practican? A mí también me gustaría aprenderla

-Pues lo que pasa es que gracias a que Harry me ama yo soy el objetivo numero unos de Voldemort, por lo cual el profesor Dumbledore nos dio prioridad a Harry y a mí, pero creo que ya es hora que tanto tú como Luna y Draco aprendan

-Aprender qué?-preguntó Draco quien acababa de llegar-pero qué diablos te pasó Ron? Pareciera que el calamar gigante te usó de sonaja-y ante la mirada de odio por parte el pelirrojo y la risa contenida por parte de Hermione, Draco tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse-en serio? Pero qué diablos le hiciste para que te hiciera eso

-Eso es lo triste Draco, yo no lo hice nada…. Si quieres saber el porqué terminé así, pregúntaselo a Hermione

-Huy…. Ya me suena doloroso…. Tú lo lanzaste herm?

-Pues sí, se había burlado de mí y esa fue mi venganza

-Ron, acaso eres tonto? Que acaso no sabes lo peligrosos que son los Potter?

-Pero pensé que el mal humor Potter era genético, no pensé que se pudiera transmitir-dijo Ron quitándose la camisa y exprimiéndole todo el exceso de agua

-Pues me imagino que mediante…. Ciertas ``**practicas**´´ se puede transferir-cuando dijo practicas le hizo comillas con los dedos e hizo que se notará esta palabra más que las otras. Hermione notó ese detalle y no necesitó más de un par de segundos para entender

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

-Presente-contestó el aludido

-Si quieres terminar como Ron, puedes continuar burlándote-el tono de voz de Hermione era incluso más amenazante que el del mismísimo Voldemort

-Vamos Hermione no te enojes, solo queremos bromear un rato contigo…. Ahora dime de que hablaban antes de que llegara, que cosa se supone que debo aprender

-Pues lo que pasa es que Harry y yo estuvimos tomando clases de legeremancia y oclumancia por el hecho de que debíamos proteger nuestros pensamientos de Voldemort y como Harry es Harry y yo soy la chica a quien ama pues éramos la prioridad, pero supongo que ahora deberían de aprenderla ustedes también

-Ah, si es eso por mí ni se preocupen, una de las muy pocas cosas que yo logré aprender de Lucius que me fueran de utilidad es el uso de la oclumancia y legeremancia

-Genial, pero yo si recibiré el entrenamiento no?

-Si Ron, tu y Luna recibirán entrenamiento, aunque opino que sería mejor que los entrenaran el profesor Dumbledore y Snape, ellos tienen más experiencia y por lo tanto más habilidades

-Qué? Ver clases particulares con Snape? Para eso mejor mándame al bosque prohibido a que críe arañas asesinas, de seguro Aragog querrá que sus crías tengan un nuevo juguete-dijo el pelirrojo con claro fastidio ante la idea de que Snape le fuera a dar clases particulares

-O vamos Ron, no te quejes ya que no es para tanto, además Snape no es tan malo como parece-ante la mirada de Ron agregó-bueno tal vez un poco, pero es muy bueno enseñando

-Ni modo, que fastidio

-Oye Ron no te preocupes, creo que ya tengo la solución perfecta para esta pequeña situación-dijo esta vez el rubio

-En serio? Pues dispara, haré lo que sea por zafarme de ver clases adicionales con el idiota de Snape…. Puede que haya cambiado un poco pero sigue siendo un grandísimo cretino

-Buena ya…. Lo que iba a decir es que yo puedo entrenarlos…. Después de todo aprendí mucho sobre el uso de ambas y no se me sería muy difícil ayudarte a perfeccionarla, bastaría con un poco de colaboración por parte de Hermione y listo

-Creo que podría funcionar, después de todo Draco fue un mortifago y es bien sabido que ellos son hábiles y poderosos…. Es una pena que peleen del lado de Tom-dijo la castaña con cara de decepción

-Una gran pena ciertamente, pero en fin, tú qué dices Ron?

-Siempre y cuando las clases no sean con Snape no tengo problema…. Te lo agradezco Draco

-Un momento, esto no te saldrá gratis

-Ya sabía que estabas siendo muy amable, a ver…. Dime que es lo que quieres

-Quiero que ustedes dos me ayuden a perfeccionar mi transformación de animago, ya que le quiero ganar a Luna

-Y por qué supones que quiero ayudarte a derrotar a mi novia?

-Pues porque solo así te ayudaré con la legeremancia y la oclumancia, tú decides…. O me ayudas o verás clases con Snape

-Yo creo que puede ser una muy buena alternativa-dijo esta vez la castaña

-Ya ves? Hasta Hermione piensa que mi idea es buena, tú qué dices?

-Bueno, supongo que eres mi mejor opción….

-Aceptado entonces?-Draco colocó su mano frente a él para que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo en muestra de aceptación

-Yo si te ayudaré Draco-y colocó su mano sobre la del rubio

-Y tú que Ron? Aceptas o no?

-Supongo que no hay otra opción…. Acepto-y colocó su mano sobre la de Hermione…. No insistió mucho con respecto a aceptar o no el trato porque de igual manera Luna se había ido a entrenar su forma animaga con Harry y eso le garantizaba que su novia le ganaría a su amigo

-Bien, es hora de que comencemos con nuestros entrenamientos-seguido de esto comenzaron a entrenar tanto en la transformación de Malfoy como en el uso de la legeremancia por parte de Ron

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Luna y Harry se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres<p>

-bien Luna, que querías decirme?

-Hola Harry, yo estoy bien y tú-le contestó ella fingiendo estar enojada

-Oh vamos Lun, no te molestes…. Ven, dame un abrazo-y le extendió sus brazos para abrazarla, pero ella se volteo-Luna…. Si no vienes tú, yo iré por ti-y en vista de que la chica no se volteo fue hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos elevándola varios centímetros sobre el suelo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella

-Harry ya basta, jajajaja, detente loco desquiciado-Harry se detuvo y ambos fueron a parar al piso donde comenzaron a reir a lo loco, el chico debía agradecer tener una amiga como Luna, la cual era fuera de lo normal, y no era que sintiera por Luna algo diferente a una amistad…. Al contrario, solo sentía amistad pura por ella, a la única chica que amaba era a Hermione, a Luna la quería y mucho, era una muy preciada amiga, más que eso era como su hermana menor y por tanto siempre quería hacerle bromas o hacerla reír

Luna se mantuvo abrazada a su amigo por un momento, le parecía increíble que el año anterior se hubiese sentido enamorada de él, ya que siempre lo veía y oía de sus hazañas y cuando él la empezó a tomar en cuenta sintió algo muy especial, pero lo había confundido todo, ya que lo que sentía por el muchacho era una profunda admiración, lo admiraba por el hecho de que vivió una situación mucho peor a la suya y se había sobrepuesto a todo, y eso hacía que quisiera más a su amigo pero por sobre todo su hermano Harry Potter. Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry para seguidamente levantarse

-Y luego la loca soy yo, tú estás definitivamente peor

-Aunque sea te divertiste o no?-le cuestionó el moreno también levantándose

-No me puedo quejar, además que con tanto ajetreo y movimientos los Tory Pecters se debieron de haber espantado y huyeron…. Pero ahora lo importante es la información que tengo para ti

-Soy todo oídos Lun

-Un momento, si quieres que te diga lo que te voy a decir, debes darme algo a cambio

-Vaya, una Luna extorsionista, no conocía esta faceta tuya

-Hay muchas facetas mías que nadie conoce, pero lo importante es si vas a aceptar mis condiciones

-A ver, dime cuales son

-Lo único que quiero a cambio, es que me ayudes a perfeccionar mi transformación animaga para derrotar a Malfoy

-Derrotarlo?

-Pues sí, hicimos una apuesta de quien se volvería un animago completo antes, y yo quiero ganarle

-Interesante, bueno Luna acepto ese precio, te ayudaré con su transformación

-Genial Harry, te lo agradezco…. Ahora viene lo más importante de esta reunión…. Me imagino que no sabes que darle a Hermione para el día de San Valentín o sí?-Harry negó-pues hoy cuando hablamos, me mencionó que se había quedado con las ganas de visitar ese bosque al que la llevaste en su quinto aniversario, y me dijo que le encantaría poder volver a ver ese unicornio que le regalaste

-Hmmm, ahora que lo mencionas no hemos vuelto a ese lugar, crep que será buena sorpresa…. Te lo agradezco Luna

-Para que estamos los amigos? Oye podemos comenzar ya con mis practicas?

-Claro Lun, comencemos-comenzaron los entrenamientos tanto de Luna, Ron y Draco y cada uno mejoraba a su paso. Ron no era del todo malo en oclumancia, logró sacar a Malfoy de su mente después de unos minutos pero con la legeremancia no pudo ni por un minuto, cosa que a Hermione no le extrañó, ya que si Dumbledore les había enseñado primero oclumancia y luego legeremancia debía ser por algo importante; Draco por su parte iba mejorando bastante en su transformación animaga gracias a los consejos de Ron y Hermione (más Hermione que Ron). Luna y Harry por su parte dedicaban todo el tiempo que tenían al entrenamiento de Luna y al solo tener que ocuparse de eso la mejoría de la chica era muy superior a la de Draco. Ya a las 7 PM habian concluido todos los entrenamientos y decidieron reunirse los 5 en la sala común de Gryffindor

-Vaya que hoy ha estado agotador el día-dijo Ron dejándose caer en uno de los sillones largos

-Ni que lo digas, Harry es algo estricto como profesor-confesó la rubia sentándose junto a su novio

-Oh vamos Lun, sabes que gracias a eso es que mejoraste tanto-contestó el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón frente al de Ron y recibió a Hermione quien se sentó en sus piernas

-Además darles ``clases´´ a ustedes tampoco es muy fácil que se diga-lo defendió la castaña

-Si claro Hermione, todos sabemos que lo dices por defender a Harry pero estás de acuerdo con nosotros en que es algo estricto

-No es eso Luna, pero en caso de que sea estricto de igual manera eso les ayuda a mejorar

-Entonces si admites que piensas como nosotros?

-No he dicho eso

-Pero dijiste

-Ya basta ustedes dos-gritó el pelirrojo-cállense de una buena vez, me duele la cabeza de tantas veces que entraron en mi mente como para que ahora encima vengan y provoquen una migraña aún mayor con una tonta discusión sin fundamento alguno

-Bienvenido a mi mundo Weasley, así es como se siente cuando tú y Mione empiezan a discutir y no paran por nada en el mundo

-Igual, no tiene sentido esa pelea ya que a pesar de que tú seas estricto o no, Luna seguirá queriendo que la entrenes? O me equivoco hermosa?-la chica se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que su novio decía era verdad

-No Ronald, no te equivocas

-En ese caso, ya que estamos en amor y paz, vayamos a comer algo y luego descansar

-Te apoyo en esa hermano-contestó el ojiverde parándose junto a Hermione

-Claro vamos….-cuando todos se pararon se dieron cuenta de que alguien en especifico no había tenido participación en la conversación y cuando se dieron cuenta, Draco yacía dormido en el sillón individual

-Guao, tiene el sueño más pesado que el tuyo Ron

-Muy graciosa Hermione, oye Malfoy ya despierta-pero el rubio seguía igual-vaya, si tiene el sueño pesado…. Draco ya párate flojonazo…. Este loco no se despierta

-Ya me encargo yo-dijo Harry y con un movimiento de su mano un gran chorro de agua empapó a Draco de pies a cabeza

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, P…. Pe…. Ro…. Que…. Dem…. Monios…. Creen…. Que…. Ha…. Cen?

-Lo siento Draco, pero era la única forma de despertarte-volvió a mover su mano y su amigo quedó seco

-Bueno ahora si bajemos para cenar-los 5 chicos bajaron al gran comedor, se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas y cenaron tranquilamente. Ya cuando se iban a levantar ara retirarse, Dumbledore se levantó

-Antes de que se vayan jóvenes, les quiero informar que debido a que no ha habido más idas a hosmade desde el incidente, y que mañana es San Valentín, he decidido darles el día libre para que disfruten con su pareja-esto último lo dijo viendo a primero al trío dorado, luego a Draco, después a Luna y al final le dirigió una mirada discreta a la profesora McGonagall-ahora si se pueden retirar, pasen buenas noches

-Genial, podremos disfrutar de nuestro día sin preocuparnos de clases ni deberes atrasados

-Habla por ti Ron, Harry y yo no tenemos deberes atrasados-atacó la castaña

-Huy si, los Potter como siempre tan responsables, no sé como hiciste para convertir a Harry en un chico responsable y sabelotodo como tú Hermione-a pesar de que el comentario no tenía animo de ofensa y de que Hermione no se sintió ofendida ni nada, Harry lo percibió de forma distinta y usó legeremancia para…. ``reavivar´´ el dolor de cabeza que Ron había estado teniendo

-Mione, por qué no nos vamos a nuestra sala común a descansar?-Hermione sin entender muy bien el cambió de su prometido, se levantó, se despidió de Ron y se fue rumbo a su sala común junto a Harry. Una vez en la sala le iba a preguntar a Harry que ocurría pero este la besó de sorpresa

-Todo el día y nada más te pude besar unas 6 veces hoy, eso es una perdición para mí-sin darle ni un segundo para decir o hacer nada la volvió a besar y a pesar de que estaba sorprendida, Hermione no dudó un solo segundo en corresponder a esos besos que tanto le encantaban.

Esa noche Hermione tuvo un sueño donde se podía ver a sí misma con aproximadamente unos 37 o 38 años, tenía dos hijos, james Severus, y Lilian Hermione…. Sabía que esos eran sus nombres gracias a que todo era un sueño, al igual que sabía que Lilian era la mayor por un año…. Y al verla a ella se podía ver a si misma pero con el cabello azabache de Harry y varias otras facciones de él, y ver a James era como ver a un Harry sin lentes, sin cicatriz y con el cabello castaño…. Y justo detrás de ella se encontraba la razón de su existencia, Harry la tenía abrazada por la cintura y le decía palabras de amor y podía ver en sus manos que tenían entrelazadas los anillos del día de su boda…. El sueño continuó dejándole ver varias escenas de lo que sería su futuro…. Como sería los días familiares que pasaban, cuando los chicos recibieron sus cartas de Hogwarts, pero lo que más le encantó de la escena fue verse a sí misma junto a Harry viendo partir a sus hijos en el que sería el último año de Lilian y el penúltimo de James y oír a Harry decirle al oído

-Al fin tengo la familia que tanto desee, y todo te lo debo a ti Mione-seguidamente se vio a su misma besando apasionadamente Harry ahí en medio de la estación. Todo se volvió negro de repente y cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en su habitación de P.A, con su cara en el pecho de su amado y, como ya era costumbre para ella, estaba sin ropa

-_``A mi papá le daría un infarto si sabe que Harry y yo no podemos pasar una noche sin hacer el amor´´_-pensó la muchacha con una gran sonrisa. Se mantuvo abrazada a Harry un largo rato y al recordar el sueño tan hermoso que había tenido no pudo evitar llorar y despertar a Harry

-Mione, amor que te pasa? Tuviste una pesadilla-la chica lo vio y le sonrió para besarlo dulcemente

-No Harry, no tuve ninguna pesadilla, tuve el más hermoso de los sueños que he tenido en mi vida

-Ya veo, y de por casualidad yo fui participe de ese sueño tan glorioso tuyo?-la chica se sorprendió un poco ya que ciertamente así era

-Pues sí, sí que lo fuiste

-Y por casualidad no fueron también participes de ese sueño un chico de 17 años con cabello castaño y sin lentes y una chica de 18 con cabello ondulado y azabache?-la sonrisa de Harry le dio a entender a Hermione que sus sospechas eran ciertas

-Veo que tuvimos un sueño compartido

-Así es, y al igual que contigo, ese fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida-se volvieron a besar y en unos minutos ya se habian vuelto a demostrar su amor. Después de un rato Harry empezó a reír

-Que es tan gracioso Harry?

-Pues que la chica tenía 18 años

-Sí, y?

-Que tú en el sueño tenías 37…. O sea que en vendrá a nosotros en unos dos años-Hermione se sonrojó bruscamente ya que ella no había sacado cuentas acerca de eso-veo que me mentiste cuando me dijiste que debía esperarme unos 8 años

-Las visiones o sueños del futuro no siempre se hacen realidad-le contestó ella como si nada, aunque ella deseaba tanto o más que él, tener a esa niña sin importar la edad

-O sea que no quieres que tengamos….

-Claro que sí Harry, solo que no estoy seguro de si los quiero tan pronto, pero por supuesto que quiero que tengamos hijos

-Que alegría oírte decir eso…. Ya que yo siempre quise mi propio equipo de Quidditch

-Hey un momento Potter, yo no soy una Weasley para tener tantos hijos

-Oh vamos Mione…. 2, 7, cual es la diferencia?

-Ah claro como tú no eres el que los va a traer al mundo

-Anda….

-Acepto 2, no más

-6?

-Dije 2 Harry, solo 2

-5 entonces?

-He dicho que 2

-De acuerdo, serán solamente 4

-3-aceptó al final la chica

-5? Genial

-No tientes a tu suerte Harry, creo que con 3 será más que suficiente

-De acuerdo, 3 serán-de repente Harry areció recordar algo, vio a su mesa de noche y notó que eran ya las 5AM-feliz San Valentín amor

-Feliz San Valentín Harry-se besaron nuevamente y se quedaron abrazados. Se levantaron a las 8:30 AM y bajaron a desayunar junto a los demás

-Con que al fin bajaron-le dijo Ron al verlos bajar-la noche debió ser intensa para que no quisieran venir

-Weasley mejor cállate o te podrías terminar arrepintiendo-le advirtió Harry

-Bueno, no peleen ahora ustedes, vaya Ron definitivamente tú atraes a los problemas y las discusiones-le dijo esta vez Draco-si no es con Hermione es conmigo, si no es conmigo es con Harry y si no es con él vuelves con Hermione

-Muy gracioso hurón…. Bueno, lo importante ahora es que nosotros debemos hablar a solas

-Ron no otra vez, ayer casi no pude estar con Harry porque tú y Draco necesitaban entrenar y los ayudé, aparte de que Harry se fue a ayudar a Luna, pero hoy no me lo quitarán

-Solo serán unos minutos Hermione, luego te lo puedes llevar y hacer con él lo que se te plazca

-Serás….-comenzó Hermione pero Pansy y Luna la interrumpieron

-No te preocupes herms, mientras ellos hablan nosotras podemos hacer lo mismo

-Pansy tiene razón herms, dejemos que hable unos minutos de sus niñerías

-Oye Luna por el hecho de que tu novio sea un bebé grande no significa que nosotros lo seamos

-Oye Harry como que bebé grande?

-Acéptalo Weasley, si lo eres-apoyó el rubio esta vez

-Todos ustedes son un montón de bebés grandes

-Lamento decírtelo Luna, pero de los tres del grupo, MÍ Harry es quien es más maduro

-Qué te hace pensar eso Hermione?-le cuestionó Pansy

-Pues él es quien tiene mejores notas, es P.A y capitán del mejor equipo de Quidditch de todos

-Y no olvidemos que es desobediente, impulsivo, terco, testarudo y celoso

-Oye-se quejó el aludido

-Y que Draco no?

-Pues no, él es seguro, confiable, con mente calculadora….

-Y un presumido presuntuoso, aparte de engreído, egocéntrico….

-Yo también te quiero Hermione

-bueno ya niñas, dejen de jugar a ``mi novio es mejor que el tuyo´´ ya que yo les gano a ambas-ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Luna

-Si claro, con Ron enojón, glotón, dormilón, flojo….-comenzó Pansy

-Testarudo, celoso, impertinente….-continuo Hermione

-Igualmente él gana-cuando iban a continuar con su discusión se dieron cuenta que los chicos ya no se encontraban cerca de ellas, sino que estaban en la entrada del gran comedor, hablando tranquilamente y riéndose como locos

-Sinceramente las chicas se vuelven locas con estas fechas

-Tienes razón Ron, está bien querer sacar a relucir los atributos de tu pareja, pero ellas se pasan

-Pero lo más triste Harry es que solo sacaron los atributos durante unos instantes, ya que luego era todo sacar los defectos

-Qué bueno que nosotros no somos así, se imaginan discutir por saber cual de nuestras novias en la mejor? Sería un caos total

-No lo creo Ron, nosotros somos más tranquilos y sabríamos aceptar quien es la mejor de todas

-Creo que Draco tiene razón Ron, somos lo suficientemente maduros como para aceptar la derrota ante nosotros mismos

-Tienen razón chicos, sería estúpido hacer eso-los tres se quedaron en un silencio notablemente incomodo y luego de unos minutos, Ron se atrevió a hablar-después de todo, siempre hemos sabido que mi Luna es muy especial y no es raro que sea la mejor de las 3-y ahí se desató la guerra

-Perdóname Weasley, pero Pansy le gana en su totalidad a Luna, es más bella y atenta

-Ah si Malfoy? Pues Luna es más cariñosa, tierna y considerada

-Pansy tiene más espíritu

-Pues Luna tiene….

-He chicos, no discutan por niñerías como esas, se supone que debemos saber aceptar quien es mejor o no, pero no discutir…. Tanto Pansy como Luna tienen unos atributos a su favor que las vuelven chicas increíbles, y no debería discutir por ello-y cuando todo parecía que se iba a tranquilizar entre ellos, Harry metió la pata-para que discutir de quien es mejor de ellas dos si sabemos que Hermione le gana a ambas-…. BOOM

-Oh claro, una repelente sabelotodo le ganaría a una hermosa soñadora como lo es mi Luna? Eso jamás Potter

-Pues de no ser por esa ``repelente sabelotodo´´ como tú le llamas Weasley , tú en estos momentos estarías repitiendo primer año

-Es cierto que Hermione ha sido de utilidad para ustedes, pero Harry por favor, jamás se compararía con una diosa de Slytherin como Pansy, la cual hace lo que debe hacer con tal de obtener lo que desea

-Y crees que Hermione no? Que acaso no recuerdas el golpe que te dio en tercer año? Te lo puedo recrear si eso deseas

-Chicos no se peleen por ella ya que mi Luna sigue saliendo victoriosa-continuaron con su discusión un largo rato y cuando se dieron cuenta, habian contagiado a todo el colegio…. Todos los chicos discutiendo de cuál era la mejor pareja, y las chicas lo mismo acerca de los chicos

-Albus, crees que fue correcto haberles dado el día libre así? Mira como se están comportando-le dijo Minerva a Albus desde la mesa de los profesores

-Descuida querida mía, hoy es el momento perfecto para que dejen aflorar sus sentimientos…. Me temo que ya no nos queda mucho tiempo para disfrutar y es mejor que lo hagan ahora

-Espero que tengas razón Albus-seguidamente continuaron viendo el espectáculo que sus alumnos les ofrecían

Llegó un momento en medio de ese revoltillo en que Harry se cansó de tanto estar discutiendo y decidió ir por Hermione para disfrutar de su día, y Hermione por su parte trataba de hacer lo mismo. Cuando al fin se encontraron, se salieron del gran comedor, dejando a los demás alumnos matándose por demostrar quien tenía a la mejor pareja de Hogwarts, sin saber que la mejor de todas las parejas se había ido de ahí, felices de poder compartir un momento juntos

-Vaya que eso es un desastre-le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras le tomaba la mano

-Ni que lo digas, se volvieron locos en un santiamén…. Pero igual, si sé que tengo al mejor de todos conmigo no me debo preocupar de más nada

-Igual que yo princesa-continuaron caminando y llegaron a los terrenos, donde Harry llevó Hermione hasta el comienzo del bosque prohibido-Harry no podemos ir al bosque prohibido y lo sabes

-Amor, cuántas veces hemos quebrantado ya esa regla? Para mí algo que diga prohibido dice si te atreves entra

-Está bien, pero que conste que cuando pregunten, diré que todo fue tu culpa, que me dormiste y me trajiste aquí contra mi voluntad

-De acuerdo, di lo que desees-cuando fueron a adentrarse en el bosque Harry recordó algo-oups, cadi lo olvido-tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia todo el bosque-ahora si podemos entrar-Hermione no logró entender que hacía ese hechizo exactamente, pero no se puso a analizarlo y entró junto a su novio. Una vez adentro, Hermione empezó a ver la variedad de bellos animales que había visto el día de su aniversario número 5, y después de ver y acariciar a varias de esas criaturas, llegaron a donde estaba el unicornio, que al verlos se paró y los reverenció

-Harry, como supiste que quería volver?-le dijo más que todo para fingir, pero para ella era más que obvio que se lo había preguntado a Luna

-Me lo imaginé, después de todo no todos los días puedes ver a un unicornio alado como él-se sentaron al lado del caballo y Hermione lo empezó a acariciar

-Oye Harry, que es este lugar

-Es el bosque GR

-GR?

-Fue un regalo de mi tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo

-O sea?-le preguntó ella algo mareada por los tátara

-Este es el bosque Godric Rowena, él se lo dio a ella en muestra de su amor y todo descendiente de Gryffindor puede traer aquí a su amor verdadero, solamente a la persona que es dueña del corazón del descendiente se le permite el acceso, por lo tanto, solo tú a parte de mi mismo puedes estar aquí

-Y si te hubieses enamorado de otra y no de mí?

-Ella no podría entrar

-Por qué no?

-Porque este bosque tiene un hechizo que va más allá de las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, ese hechizo le permite saber al bosque quien es la persona adecuada para un heredero, este bosque es capaz de saber quién es el alma gemela de alguien a penas nace, desde que nacimos tú y yo estábamos destinados a amarnos, aunque yo me hubiese enamorado de otra solo tú podrías acceder a este hermoso bosque ya que a pesar que un heredero no sepa quién es en realidad la mujer para él, el bosque si lo sabe, sabe quién es la persona a quien más amo y quien más me ama

-O sea, que realmente solo eres capaz de amarme a mí?-la chica estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría

-Así es, a ti y obviamente a mis descendientes, los cuales son herederos de Gryffindor por sangre y también podrán venir a ver este hermoso lugar cuando llegue el momento adecuado

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Harry, tú lo eres todo para mí-la chica se lanzó sobre él y lo besó como nunca pensó que sería capaz, y es que saber que eran almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas pues era una bendición, y saber que Harry la amaba solo a ella y que no podía amar a nadie más, la colmaba de felicidad. El unicornio se les quedó viendo y de repente de su cuerno salió un resplandor que lo envolvió a ambos, Harry y Hermione ni se dieron cuenta ya que tenían los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrieron se sorprendieron enormemente. Harry tenía un elegante smoking puesto, con pantalón negro igual que el smoking y los zapatos y su cabello…. Por primera vez en 16 años el cabello de Harry James Potter estaba arreglado y Hermione pues ni se diga…. Su cabello estaba totalmente liso y sedoso y ya no era castaño, era dorado, con un hermoso resplandor que iluminaba el bosque, además vestía un vestido que estaba entre blanco y rosa claro, que le hacía ver más hermosa que cualquier mujer en el universo

-Que fue lo que pasó?-preguntó la chica al ver cómo estaban vestidos

-No tengo idea-Harry volteo a ver al unicornio y este pareció sonreírle y de su cuerno volvió a salir un gran resplandor y cuando este desapareció se podía observar las figuras de dos adultos, uno con cabello castaño, túnica muye elegante de colores escarlata y dorado y la otra era una mujer más que hermosa, con un vestido largo de color azul, una hermosa diadema en su cabeza y un cabello negro muy largo y esplendido. La primera de los dos en saber que pasaba fue Hermione, quien supo de inmediato quienes era

-Ustedes son, Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw no es así?-preguntó la chica sin poder ocultar su emoción

-Así es jovencita, somos nosotros-le contestó Godric quien le hizo una reverencia-un placer conocerte Hermione Granger

-Como sabes quién soy?-le preguntó confundida y entusiasmada

-Nosotros tenemos el poder de saber y conocer a las personas que darán alegría a los corazones de nuestros herederos y tú Hermione Granger, has hecho eso y más con el corazón de nuestro heredero actual-y se volteó al ojiverde que estaba sin palabras-como estás muchacho, soy Godric Gryffindor tu tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo

-Y yo Rowena Ravenclaw tu tátara-tátara-tátara-abuela

-Guao-fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry

-Definitivamente es tu descendiente Godric, acaba de conocer a dos de los magos más famosos de la historia y todo lo que dice es guao-se burló Rowena pero con una voz dulce y gentil

-Por lo menos actuó mejor que su padre, el pobre se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando se desmayó

-Mi padre estuvo aquí también?-preguntó el moreno a penas volvió a tener la capacidad de hablar

-Pues claro, él también fue nuestro heredero y por lo tanto también trajo a su amada aquí

-Genial….

-Oigan, les puedo preguntar algo-dijo la castaña

-Sí claro Hermione Granger, puedes preguntar lo que desees-le contestó la mujer

-Gracias, y pueden llamarme Hermione

-Bien Hermione, que quieres preguntarnos

-Cómo es posible que estén aquí? Y que hacen aquí?

-De acuerdo, como ya lo dijo Harry hace un rato, yo traje a Rowena aquí hace varios años…. En este lugar nos juramos mutuo amor por el resto de la eternidad, nos unimos en algo más fuerte que un matrimonio…. Nos volvimos un solo ser en dos cuerpos distintos, nos volvimos el uno parte de el otro y para eso es que hemos venido hoy

-Eh?-exclamó Harry perdido

-Verán chicos, cuando traje a Rowena aquí hace tantos años y después de que nos volviéramos uno en dos, yo utilicé un hechizo en este bosque que nos permitiera venir a través del tiempo y espacio para poder permitirles a nuestro heredero y su pareja unirse de una forma igual o más poderosa que la nuestra

-Quieren decir que nos van a casar?-preguntó el chico tratando de entender algo del asunto

-No exactamente Harry, el asunto es que tendrán una unión que va más allá de un simple matrimonio y aún más de un simple noviazgo…. Ustedes dejarán de ser dos individuos para ser uno solo pero en cuerpo distintos… estarán conectados sin importar lo que pase y su amor estará protegido ante todo y todos-explicó esta vez Rowena

-Ustedes estarán casados en cierta forma, en tu mapa del merodeador Harry, Hermione aparecerá ahora como Hermione Potter, pero esto será mucho más poderoso y solo se puede lograr al momento de que las almas de ambos estén en completo estado de amor con la del otro y eso lo han logrado hoy-aclaró esta vez Godric

-Son el primer caso que lo logra en tan poco tiempo pero así es mejor…. Créanme cuando les digo que no se arrepentirán una vez hayan aceptado y se unan como nosotros lo hicimos

Harry ahora sí que no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de unirse a Hermione de una forma que nadie más podría…. Estarían literalmente juntos y nada ni nadie jamás los podrías separar

-Puede que esto les parezca apresurado pero son oportunidades únicas en la vida, y viendo el tiempo en el que han estado viviendo por culpa de Salazar, nos pareció buena idea hacerlo ahora, de aquí en adelante sus corazones latirán como uno solo hasta la eternidad-Harry estaba más que feliz…. Hermione y él estarían juntos eternamente, pero había un detalle que él quería tener en claro

-Y que pasa si uno de nosotros muere?-preguntó una vez la idea de que Hermione pudiera morir si él muriese en la batalla final

-Eso lo deberán descubrir ustedes mismo cuando el momento llegue-le contestó Rowena con suavidad-es una de las cosas que deben de estar dispuesto a enfrentar cuando estén juntos

-Pues yo me niego, no permitiré que la vida de Mione sea puesta en riesgo al momento de la batalla

-Pues yo quiero hacerlo Harry, quiero que estemos juntos y quiero que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar-le dijo Hermione con firmeza

-Pues yo no pienso aceptarlo, el solo pensar que si a mí me pasa algo a ti también te pueda pasar….

-Harry yo quiero hacerlo, por favor, compláceme con esto, realmente esto es lo que yo más deseo, quiero por fin estar completamente unida a ti

-Pero tu vida correría riesgos muy graves-le debatió él

-Igual que la tuya…. Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos…. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad de asegurarnos de que eso sea verdad y tú lo la quieres aceptar….

Harry no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería con todas sus fuerzas consumar esa unión mágica tan poderosa, pero no quería que esta misma pudiera atentar contra la vida de Hermione, pero al ver tal decisión y sincero deseo en los ojos de su amada, no pudo resistirlo más

-En realidad esto es lo que deseas?

-No deseo nada más que esto

Harry le sonrió y aceptó al fin-lo haremos

-Sí, la chica lo abrazó y lo besó

-En ese caso comenzaremos con la ceremonia-anunció Rowena, juntó sus manos con las de Godric y todo el bosque empezó a cambiar, los árboles fueron desapareciendo al igual que las matas y animales, todo se fue convirtiendo en una gran sala…. Harry y Hermione estaban en el centro aún abrazados y cuando notaron bien alrededor de ellos estaban los padres, abuelos, bisabuelos y tátara-abuelos de Harry

-Mamá, papá, son ustedes-fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos y los abrazó

-Aquí estamos hijo, que gran orgullo es que vayan a consumar la unión tan temprano-le dijo su madre llorando de alegría

-Un momento, ustedes realizaron la unión?

-Así es hijo…. Oye Hermione ven acá y danos un abrazo-dijo esta vez James y la chica se acercó a ellos y los abrazó

-Pero si sabían acerca de esta unión, por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Porque debías enterarte por ti mismo, debían de llegar juntos a un nivel de amor que nadie pudiera superar, aunque el amor que se demuestran ustedes es muy superior que el de cualquiera de nosotros

-Ya veo, o sea que en cierta forma ustedes están vivos?

-Correcto hijo, vaya que eres hijo de tu madre…. Y de ahora en adelante cada vez que ustedes vengan acá y siempre y cuando así lo deseen nos podrán ver y tener con ustedes

-Esto es magnífico-se mantuvieron los 4 abrazados un rato y luego Harry se dedicó a conocer a sus predecesores los cuales todos lo parecían mayores de 30 años

-Con que tu eres mi nieto eh? No sabes lo orgulloso que me he sentido de ti todos estos años…. Lástima que no nos pudimos conocer-le dijo su abuelo Jeremías Potter

-Abuelo…. Vaya tu y mi padre son idénticos

-Verdad que sí? Siempre les dije que eran el reflejo del otro-intervino la abuela de Harry-soy Stephany tu abuela…. Vaya que eres guapo, muy parecido a tu abuelo y tu padre

-Sí, es muy guapo-bromeó Jeremías-pero vean a esta hermosa princesa-le tomó la mano a Hermione y se la besó-un placer jovencita

-El placer es mío señor Potter-continuaron conociendo a los demás antepasados de Harry y el muchacho no se pudo sentir más alegre, estaba conociendo a su familia después de tantos años

-Bueno Harry, es hora de que comience la ceremonia-le anunció Rowena. Todos se sentaron en mesas que aparecieron y Harry y Hermione quedaron de pie en el centro frente a Godric y Rowena

-Hoy estamos todos reunidos aquí, para presenciar la unión de cuerpo y alma de estos dos jóvenes, a partir de hoy ellos dos serán más que una pareja de novios, serán un alma en dos cuerpos, estarán juntos por toda la eternidad y no habrá nada ni nadie que los pueda separar-comenzó Godric

-A partir de este momento-continuó Jackson Gryffindor, hijo de Godric-ustedes se enfrentaran al mundo como más que amigos, novios o esposos, se enfrentarán al mundo como un solo ser, tendrán un poder que ni el más grande de los males podrá romper

-Los años podrán pasar y el mundo podrá cambiar, pero lo que hoy los unirá, nada nunca lo podrá romper, corromper o malograr-esta vez fue Sofía Gryffindor, hija de Jackson, la que habló

-El mundo será testigo de la gran magia que los une, pero ninguno será capaz de igualarla, pues el amor que hoy los unirá será su espada y escudo-ahora le tocó a Roger Potter el bisabuelo de Harry

-Hoy darán el paso que les ayudará a caminar por el resto de sus días como uno solo, sin que nada ni nadie se pueda interponer-Jeremías habló esta vez y luego le tocó a James

-Hoy llegaron aquí como don personas independientes que se amaban, como dos almas diferentes, pero cuando salgan serán uno solo…. El amor que sienten ahora no tendrá comparación una vez estén unidos por la gran magia de los grandes magos…. Ustedes serán la luz del mundo mágico y lo llevarán adelante

Cuando los descendientes directos de Gryffindor terminaron de hablar de las mesas salieron luces de colores que rodearon a Harry y Hermione, Godric le dio una señal a Harry con la mirada para que él hablara ahora

-Hermione, tú has estado conmigo durante 6 años, me has soportado como nadie nunca antes, y has sido mi apoyo cuando lo necesité, me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, me viste simplemente como Harry Potter el muchacho y no como el niño-que-vivo o como el chico de la profecía, has hecho una y mil cosas por mí y hoy estoy aquí, dispuesto a unirme a ti por el resto de la eternidad, para que nadie nos pueda separar, para estar juntos sin que nadie lo evite, tú has sido la familia que tanto he deseado todos estos años, has sido tú quien me ha ayudado a iluminar mi vida, te amo Hermione Jane Granger y lo haré eternamente

Esta vez Rowena le dirigió la mirada a Hermione

-Harry tu eres el único hombre que me ha visto como una chica, como una mujer, has visto a través de mí y me has amado por quién soy y por como soy, hemos compartido cientos de experiencias juntos y deseo que así continué siendo eternamente, estaremos juntos frente a cualquier obstáculo, y sé que los superaremos todos porque nuestro amor es capaz de romper cualquier barrera, lo que sentimos no puede ser detenido ni destruido, te amo Harry James Potter, te amo como jamás amaré a nadie más

-Ahora, Harry James Potter Evans, descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, aceptas acompañar, cuidar, amar y respetar a Hermione Jane Granger, durante toda la eternidad y más? Juras ponerla a ella antes que a cualquiera? Juras jamás abandonarla y serle fiel siempre?-Godric era quien estaba hablando

-Lo juro

-Y tú Hermione Jane Granger, prometes y juras acompañar a Harry James Potter Evans, a donde el destino lo lleve y no dejarlo solo? Juras siempre estar con él y para él? Juras que sin importar lo que les pueda poner el destino por delante lo amarás cada vez más?-esta vez era Rowena quien hablaba

-Lo juro-Harry y Hermione se vieron a los ojos y como sabiendo lo que debían hacer se tomaron de las manos

-Hermione, juro amarte cada día más y jamás cansarme de decírtelo, juro estar a tu lado sin importar las discusiones o diferencias que podamos tener, juro protegerte frente a cualquier enemigo y bajo cualquier precio que eso me pueda costar, juro hacerte feliz por todo el resto de nuestras vidas y aún más, juro que ni la muerte misma podrá separarnos

-Harry, te juro siempre serte fiel y estar para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, frente a uno y frente a mucho, juro no apartarme de tu lado bajo ninguna circunstancia, juro besarte todos los días cada vez con más amor y juro que de aquí en adelante mi corazón te pertenecerá solo a ti y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la muerte lo podrá cambiar-las luces de colores que se habian desprendido de las mesas ahora estaban alrededor de Harry y Hermione formando un circulo de arco iris

-Pues por el poder mágico antiguo y actual, el conocido y desconocido, y por el amor que hoy se presencia entre estas dos almas, los declaramos más que marido y mujer, los declaramos un alma unida por el resto de la eternidad-y sin que a Harry le tuvieran que decir nada besó a Hermione con pasión y amor, pero un amor imposible de comparar, era un amor infinito, no tenía ni comienzo ni fin, un amor unido, el más resistente que pudiese existir. Una vez separaron sus labios Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos y solo habian una cosa en los ojos del otro, eso era amor

-Señores Potter-ambos voltearon y vieron a Godric y Rowena sonriéndoles

-Gracias por esto-dijo Harry sin soltar la mano de su (en cierta forma) esposa-toda la felicidad que he deseado la tengo y es gracias a todos ustedes

-No Harry, es gracias a ustedes dos-le dijo su padre- Hermione es una chica muy especial y ahora ustedes tienen algo que les dará la fuerza para ganar en la batalla final-al oír esto Harry volvió a preocuparse acerca de lo que esta nueva conexión le podría hacer a Hermione, aunque sin embargo estaba sintiendo un poco de calma, quizás nada pasaría

-Nada pasara Harry, no te preocupes-el aludido volteó y no le tomó mucho comprender lo que pasaba

-La conexión que comparten ahora es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra que puedan imaginarse-les aclaró Rowena

-Es hora de que vuelvan a su mundo, les recomiendo que se cambien de ropa a penas lleguen ya que cuando vuelvan tendrán puestas estas ropas-dijo esta vez Godric

-De acuerdo, vamos amor?

-Contigo a donde sea Harry-el muchacho la besó y aparecieron nuevamente en el bosque de antes-Harry

-Dime amor

-Esto no fue un sueño verdad?

-No lo creo, sino no tuviéramos estas ropas o sí?-la chica sonrió ante esto ya que Harry tenía razón y cuando se estaban cambiando de ropa (la cual el unicornio tenia a un lado suyo) ambos notaron que en sus dedos tenían un anillo, el mismo anillo que habian visto en su sueño

-Entonces…. Estamos?-la chica estaba algo confundida pero muy emocionada

-Hay una forma de averiguarlo, _acción mapa del merodeador-_el mapa en un minuto llegó a las manos de Harry-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-el mapa se activó y Harry comenzó a buscar pero no los encontraba-creo que debemos volver a Hogwarts, el bosque no creo que aparezca aquí en el mapa-pero para sorpresa de Harry, apareció una nueva parte del mapa que decía ``Bosque GR´´ y cuando abrió esa nueva parte del mapa vio dos carteles en él y se le iluminó el rostro al leer en ellos ``Harry Potter´´ y ``Hermione Potter´´. Se lo pasó a Hermione y ella a penas lo vio saltó sobre Harry y lo besó

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy Harry, te amo como no te imaginas

-Créeme que si me imagino, yo te amo igual preciosa….-se continuaron besando un rato hasta que se decidieron a volver y justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del bosque, Harry detuvo a Hermione y le dijo

-Te amo Hermione Potter

-Y yo a ti Harry Potter-se volvieron a besar y realmente esos besos eran mucho más puros que los anteriores que se daban

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Dumbledore recibió la visita de nada más y nada menos que Godric Gryffindor<p>

-Albus, ya ocurrió, están unidos-le informó el fantasma de Godric

-Gracias por avisarme Godric, ahora si estoy seguro que este día libre les fue de mucha utilidad

-Sí que lo fue Albus, bueno me retiro, nos veremos pronto

-Adiós amigo mío-y el fantasma desapareció-ves Minerva, todo salió bien después de todo

-Tenías razón Albus, todo valió la pena, aunque será problemático arreglar el caos que se armó en el gran comedor, pero al fin Harry tiene la felicidad y el amor que necesitaba para derrotar al señor tenebroso

-Sí que la tiene Minerva, y llegó en buen momento ya que la batalla final está a punto de comenzar-y justo después de las palabras del profesor Dumbledore se sintió una gran sacudida en el castillo y al ver por la ventana vieron que cientos de hechizos golpeaban la barrera protectora del colegio. Todos los días anteriores habían estado llenos de alegría y paz pero eso se había acabado, la batalla final estaba a punto de empezar

**Y terminé, que les pareció este Cap, en lo particular no sé cómo se me ocurrieron tantas cosas, pero me gustó bastante, y ya se acabo tanto amor y paz, ahora si comienza lo bueno…. Ahora bien, debo informarles algo importante…. He notado que la cantidad de reviews que me dejan ha ido decayendo y pienso que a lo mejor es porque no me tomo el suficiente tiempo para escribir los capítulos ya que este lo escribí hoy apresurado por cumplirles, pero he tomado una decisión y creo que será un poco más conveniente que me tome más tiempo para dedicarle a los Cap y por tanto que les gusten más…. Al punto que quiero llegar con todo esto es que de ahora en adelante no publicaré los capítulos semanalmente, sino que publicaré una vez cada dos semanas, se que puede que a muchos no les agrade esta decisión, pero me parece que de esta forma la calidad de los capítulos puede mejorar y por tanto me dejen más reviews…. Por el momento eso es todo…. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Y ya regresé, que tal estás dos semanas? Espero no me odien por atrasar los capítulos pero creo que así está mejor…. Tengo más tiempo para pensar en cómo continuar la historia y ustedes no se aburren de leer tan seguido el fic…. Pero en fin, ahora vamos a lo que importa, el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y si no pues háganmelo saber para mejorar, sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el Cap**

En el capítulo anterior

-Verán chicos, cuando traje a Rowena aquí hace tantos años y después de que nos volviéramos uno en dos, yo utilicé un hechizo en este bosque que nos permitiera venir a través del tiempo y espacio para poder permitirles a nuestro heredero y su pareja unirse de una forma igual o más poderosa que la nuestra

-Quieren decir que nos van a casar?-preguntó el chico tratando de entender algo del asunto

-No exactamente Harry, el asunto es que tendrán una unión que va más allá de un simple matrimonio y aún más de un simple noviazgo…. Ustedes dejarán de ser dos individuos para ser uno solo pero en cuerpo distintos… estarán conectados sin importar lo que pase y su amor estará protegido ante todo y todos-explicó esta vez Rowena

* * *

><p>-Hermione, juro amarte cada día más y jamás cansarme de decírtelo, juro estar a tu lado sin importar las discusiones o diferencias que podamos tener, juro protegerte frente a cualquier enemigo y bajo cualquier precio que eso me pueda costar, juro hacerte feliz por todo el resto de nuestras vidas y aún más, juro que ni la muerte misma podrá separarnos<p>

-Harry, te juro siempre serte fiel y estar para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, frente a uno y frente a mucho, juro no apartarme de tu lado bajo ninguna circunstancia, juro besarte todos los días cada vez con más amor y juro que de aquí en adelante mi corazón te pertenecerá solo a ti y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la muerte lo podrá cambiar-las luces de colores que se habian desprendido de las mesas ahora estaban alrededor de Harry y Hermione formando un circulo de arco iris

-Pues por el poder mágico antiguo y actual, el conocido y desconocido, y por el amor que hoy se presencia entre estas dos almas, los declaramos más que marido y mujer, los declaramos un alma unida por el resto de la eternidad-y sin que a Harry le tuvieran que decir nada besó a Hermione con pasión y amor, pero un amor imposible de comparar, era un amor infinito, no tenía ni comienzo ni fin, un amor unido, el más resistente que pudiese existir. Una vez separaron sus labios Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos y solo habian una cosa en los ojos del otro, eso era amor

-Te amo Hermione Potter

-Y yo a ti Harry Potter-se volvieron a besar y realmente esos besos eran mucho más puros que los anteriores que se daban

* * *

><p>-Tenías razón Albus, todo valió la pena, aunque será problemático arreglar el caos que se armó en el gran comedor, pero al fin Harry tiene la felicidad y el amor que necesitaba para derrotar al señor tenebroso<p>

-Sí que la tiene Minerva, y llegó en buen momento ya que la batalla final está a punto de comenzar-y justo después de las palabras del profesor Dumbledore se sintió una gran sacudida en el castillo y al ver por la ventana vieron que cientos de hechizos golpeaban la barrera protectora del colegio. Todos los días anteriores habían estado llenos de alegría y paz pero eso se había acabado, la batalla final estaba a punto de empezar

_Cap 25_

-Pero qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Harry al sentir la gran sacudida que dieron los terrenos del colegio. Estaban caminando de regreso al castillo, iban por el puente colgante cuando sintieron el fuerte movimiento

-No lo sé, estoy segura de que no fue un terremoto pero se sintió muy fuerte-le contestó Hermione. Volvieron a sentir una sacudida-esto no es normal

-Ya lo creo….-Harry observó detalladamente por las aberturas del puente y pudo divisar hechizos chocando contra una especie de barrera de energía mágica-oh no

-Que ocurre?-le preguntó su ``esposa´´

-La batalla final ha comenzado

-Qué? Como que ha comenzado

-Mira allá-la chica hizo lo que le dijo y se quedó asombrada al ver los hechizos golpear la barrera

-Hay que llegar al castillo, debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y organizar equipos para defender el castillo

-Claro, vamos-y corrieron con rapidez lo que les restaba del puente para poder llegar al castillo e ir al gran comedor

Mientras tanto el gran comedor se había vuelto todo un revoltijo

-Jóvenes por favor mantengan la calma, necesitamos organizarnos bien para poder actuar de la mejor manera posible-decía el profesor Dumbledore a todo su alumnado, desde la mesa de los profesores

-Albus-gritó Harry llegando por entre la muchedumbre con Hermione tomada de su mano

-Oh Harry, veo que regresaron, muchas felicidades por su unión, señores Potter-lo último se los dijo giñando un ojo

-Harry, Hermione al fin los encontramos-dijo Ron quien se las arregló para llegar hasta ellos, seguido de él venían Luna, Draco, Pansy y Blaise

-Es cierto Harry? ya comenzó la batalla?-le preguntó Blaise

-Así es Blaise, los mortifagos decidieron atacar…. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tan repentinamente?

-Ninguno lo sabe Harry, pero creemos que por ahora lo esencial es preparar los grupos de ataque y defensa

-Tienes razón Albus…. Debemos contactar con los aurores y con el resto de la orden

-Ya lo hemos hecho, Kingsley no debe tardar en venir con sus mejores aurores

-Excelente, ahora debemos decidir qué hacer con ellos-dijo Harry refiriéndose al resto de sus compañeros

-Creo que eso deben decidirlo ellos

-Creo que tienes razón-Harry se volteó, se aclaró la garganta y con ayuda del sonorus, habló-escúchenme todos, la batalla final ha empezado, necesitamos defender el castillo a como dé lugar, aurores están en camino para ayudarnos…. Es su decisión si se quedan o no, les advierto que si se quedan, correrán un enorme riesgo, habrá muchas muertes y si se quedan hay muchas posibilidades que ustedes sean unos de esos que pierdan sus vidas, si deciden retirarse nadie pensará mal de ustedes por eso…. Ahora, solo se podrán quedar los que tenga 15 años o más, levante la mano los que se quedarán-Harry no se sorprendió al ver la mano de todos los Gryffindor mayores de 15 anos levantadas, pero sí se sorprendió al ver que casi todos los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff con la edad suficiente, también habían levantado la mano y por parte de los Slytherin, de todos los que podían participar el 30% levantó la mano, lo cual fue más que suficiente para él

-Creo que los has inspirado hijo-le dijo Remus quien acababa de llegar y Harry pudo notar que estaba un poco despeinado y justo al lado de él estaba Tonks

-Disfrutando a lo máximo no?-les preguntó giñándoles un ojo y ellos sonrieron

-Harry, antes de que todo esto continúe, queremos decirte que tendremos un hijo-le dijo Tonks notablemente feliz

-En serio?-les preguntó sin creerlo-pero que genial, y yo que pensé que ya estabas algo viejo-Remus se coloró por el comentario

-Igual, lo que queríamos decirte, es que a pesar de que para mí eres mi hijo, queríamos saber si te gustaría ser el padrino?-esto tomó a Harry desprevenido, no todos los días te casas con la mujer que amas en una ceremonia toda rara y de paso te piden que se seas padrino

-Pero claro que acepto, me encantaría-y los abrazó fuertemente-estoy muy feliz por ambos

-Te lo agradecemos mucho Harry-le contestó Tonks-oye Hermione-la aludida volteó a verlos y con una señal de la mano, Tonks a hizo que se acercara

-Sí?

-Queríamos decirte que tendremos un hijo, y que en vista de que Harry será el padrino, nos encantaría que tú fueras la madrina-la chica sonrió ante la petición y los abrazó con fuerza

-Oh, muchas felicidades a ambos, y claro que quisiera ser la madrina, me honran

-Pues ya está decidido, ya tenemos madrina y padrino-dijo Remus felizmente

-Oigan ya le tienen nombre?-preguntó la ahora rubia totalmente emocionada

-Pues sí, si es un niño me gustaría ponerle Teddy, como mi padre y si es niña…. No sé, algo como Nymphy…. De todas formas estoy casi 100% segura de que será varón, es algo de nosotros los metamorfomagos

-Ya veo, pues igualmente me alegro mucho por ustedes

-Yo también-apoyó el ojiverde tomando la mano de su ahora esposa-les deseamos los mejor, se que serán buenos padres, ya tú has estado practicando conmigo-esto fue dirigido a Remus-en fin, para cuando la boda?

-Oye Harry, creo que estás apresurando mucho las cosas no crees?-dijo Remus rápidamente y en ese instante notó los anillos en las manos entrelazadas de Harry y Hermione y luego notó el cabello de Hermione-oigan…. Un segundo, esos anillos yo los conozco muy bien…. Son los mismos que tenían James y Lily cuando…. Consumaron la unión?-preguntó notablemente emocionado

-Así es-contestó un muy orgulloso Harry-ahora esta hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado es Hermione Potter-seguidamente la atrajo hacia sí y la besó

-Muchas felicidades chicos, se que lo disfrutarán, Lily y James disfrutaron mucho cuando se unieron, y veo que tu cabello cambio Hermione, dejaste de ser castaña y ahora eres rubia

-Sí, un ligero cambio-dijo la chica sonrojada-pero no se ve mal o sí?

-Para nada mi princesa, te ves más que esplendida-le contestó Harry cariñosamente

-Vaya, pero de qué hablan ustedes montón de tortolos-dijo la voz de Sirius quien llegó hasta ellos-oye Lunático ya le dijiste?

-Si Canuto, descuida…. Y ya ambos aceptaron

-Que bien, oye Hermione que te hiciste en el cabello, está dorado y resplandeciente….

-Verás Sirius, yo….

-Consumamos la unión-dijo Harry con rapidez y con orgullo

-Que qué? Como que consumaron la unión? Tan pronto?

-Así es Sirius, Harry y yo la consumamos un rato antes de venir aquí-le contestó Hermione con tanto o más orgullo que Harry

-Vaya, sí que son veloces ustedes, pero creo que debemos dejar la charla para luego, debemos hacer un plan para cuando los mortifagos entren

-Claro, iré a hablar con Albus-y se metió por entre la multitud para alcanzar al director-Albus, cual es el plan?

-Ya los aurores vienen en camino, necesitaremos grupos de ataque formados por los mejores posibles, en cuanto quite la barrera todos los chicos que están alrededor de la mesa de Ravenclaw la tocarán y serán enviados automáticamente a la estación del tren en Londres, sus padres los estarán esperando

-Excelente, que piensas hacer con los que se quedarán

-Creo que ellos mejor los dejamos de defensa, esta será una muy dura batalla y si van en la delantera lo más probable es que mueran

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero yo encabezaré el grupo de ataque, quiero a Ron, Draco, Blaise, Luna y….-y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que realmente la quería tener en el frente de batalla a su lado-y a mi esposa Hermione

-QUÉ?-dijeron al unísono las voces de Luna, Draco, Blaise, Pansy y Ron

-Así es, Hermione y yo consumamos algo llamado la unión, les explicaremos luego, la cosa es que ella es ahora mi esposa y la quiero conmigo en la batalla-esto último lo dijo viendo con una sonrisa a Hermione

-Y lo estaré Harry-le contestó ella también sonriéndole

-Págame, te dije que encontraría que darle a Hermione-le dijo Draco a Ron al oído

-Maldita sea, siempre encuentra la forma de salvarse-dijo el pelirrojo sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo y dándoselas a Draco

-Por esa misma unión es que ahora tu cabello está de ese color herms?-le preguntó la curiosa Luna

-Si Luna, es algo raro pero así es

-Genial-exclamó Pansy que se encontraba abrazada a Draco-oye Harry, yo también quiero estar en la línea de ataque, no dejaré que mi novio se arriesgue solo

-Lo siento Pans, pero estoy de acuerdo con Harry en que no vayas, esto es de un alto nivel de riesgo y no me permitiré perderte

-Pero Draco….

-De hecho jóvenes-los interrumpió el director-no será necesario que ninguno esté en la primera línea de ataque, no lo crees así Minerva?

-Quieres decir que….?

-Así es querida, es más si quieres lo puedes hacer tú misma

-Oh, sabes que siempre he querido usar ese hechizo-y para sorpresa de todos los presentes menos Harry, su profesora le dio un rápido beso al director y Harry por legeremancia le dijo

-_Veo que me hiciste caso Albus_

_-Tenías razón Harry, valía la pena intentarlo-_los demás por su parte acababan de armar el mayor bullicio de todos

-Ya cállense todos de una vez-el grito imponente del profesor Snape los hizo callar en el acto

-Vaya Severus, me impresionas-le dijo burlonamente el ojiverde

-Viniendo de ti Potter, me lo tomaré como un cumplido

-Oh vamos Severus, esta puede ser la última noche de cualquiera de nosotros dos, por qué no me llamas Harry?

-Porque sé que ambos sobreviviremos, por lo cual no te daré ese gusto como lo hice en un par de ocasiones-el rostro del aburrido profesor de pociones no daba señales de emoción alguna, pero Harry sabía que estaba un poco preocupado

-Bueno Severus esperemos que tengas razón. Ahora Albus, dime por qué según tú, ninguno estará en la lineal de ataque?

-Pues porque hay un hechizo en especifico que se encargará de eso-le contestó con simpleza

-Un hechizo? Qué clase de hechizo?

-Ya lo verás, Minerva por favor guíalos para que el señor Potter presencie tu primera vez, yo me tendré que quedar para el momento de levantar la barrera y enviar a los jóvenes a sus casas y además recibir a los aurores

-De acuerdo Albus, señor Potter sería tan amable de seguirme por favor?

-Eh, claro profesora-contestó el ojiverde siguiendo a su profesora de transformaciones fuera del gran comedor

-Usted también venga señora Potter-dijo volteándose hacia Hermione-supongo que no querrá tener muy lejos a su esposo-Hermione sonrió ante el comentario, pero no tardó en ir junto a su esposo y tomarle la mano

-No profesora, no lo quiero tener lejos y tampoco lo volveré a tener lejos de mí

-Bien, ahora síganme-no dijeron más nada y terminaron de salir de ese montón de personas. Una vez salieron del gran comedor se colocaron justo en la entrada del castillo

-Profesora de que hechizo hablaba Albus?

-Primero contéstenme, quien de ustedes sabe la historia de las estatuas de Hogwarts?-como si estuvieran en una clase ambos levantaron la mano aunque Harry un poco dudoso-oh vamos, esto no es una clase, solo díganlo-no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan cómica escena-a ver Potter, que es lo que sabes?

-Creo que mi esposa sabe más de esto que yo, solo tengo conocimiento adicional adquirido por el poder de Ravenclaw, pero ella es la estudiosa

-Pero que caballero señor Potter-le dijo Hermione burlona y cariñosamente-en fin, si no me equivoco, las estatuas son representaciones de los guardianes que custodiaban los castillos en la época de los 4 grandes, se dice que ellos fueron los encargados de proteger a los 3 fundadores que se quedaron en Hogwarts, después de la guerra contra Salazar y que los 3 restantes dejaran la escuela ya con un nuevo director a cargo, los guardianes se volvieron estatuas para proteger el colegio al momento de necesidad

-Como siempre tan inteligente y excepcional señorita Granger….

-Señora Potter profesora-le corrigió Harry provocando un sonrojo en Hermione

-Oh perdón, señora Potter. Como ya lo indicó la señora Potter, estás estatuas son los antiguos guardianes del colegio, los cuales despertarán al momento de proteger a Hogwarts

-Guao, impresionante-expresó Harry ante la impresión-y ese hechizo del que usted habló con Albus se supone que es la solución para traerlos de regreso?

-Así es señor Potter, por favor háganse un par de pasos hacia atrás-ambos muchachos lo hicieron. Minerva apuntó a las estatuas del colegio y exclamó-_piertotum locomotor-_en ese instante se oyó el sonido de un movimiento de roca proveniente de las estatuas y de la nada una de estas cayó frente a ellos, seguida de otras-Hogwarts está en riesgo, bordeen el castillo, protéjannos y defiéndannos, cumplan su deber para con la escuela-las estatuas comenzaron a marchar y se fueron dirigiendo a el puente colgante en posición defensiva-no saben cuánto tiempo he deseado practicar ese hechizo

-Guao, eso sí ha estado increíble, puedo usarlo luego?

-Lo siento señor Potter, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar un poco, tal vez unos 100 años, hasta que haya otra gran guerra

-Un momento profesora, ese hechizo funciona con todas las estatuas del colegio? Me refiero a que todos los grandes tenían estatuas y por lo tanto ese hechizo debe activarlas a todas no?

-Eh si Potter, pero no entiendo qué me quieres decir

-Ya lo sabrá profesora, princesa me acompañas un momento?-esto último obviamente se lo dijo a Hermione

-Sabes que lo haré Harry-sin más que decir Harry corrió con su esposa de la mano con rumbo a el baño de Myrtel. Cuando al fin llegaron la fantasma los recibió

-Hola Harry, ya te echaba de menos

-Ehm, hola Myrtel, oye hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer algo importante en la cámara

-De acuerdo, y recuerda que mi….

-Propuesta sigue en pie, lo sé Myrtel, me lo aclaraste la otra ocasión que vine

-De acuerdo-sin decir más nada se metió en su retrete

-Vaya que está chiflada-dejó soltar Harry antes de abrir nuevamente la entrada a la cámara hablando en pársel-quieres deslizarte por el tubo o nos transformamos?

-Creo que prefiero transformarme-le contestó Hermione y ambos al mismo tiempo se transformaron, aunque el resultado fue algo extraño, ya que Harry no era un simple fénix rojo, ahora tenía destellos dorados y su vista era mucho mejor que antes, Hermione era un poco más grande de lo normal y tenía destellos rojos

-Guao, parece que nuestras transformaciones tomaron atributos del otro, la vista de las águilas es increíble

-Pues ser un fénix no está nada mal, son más grandes y fuertes

-Lo sé, vamos-y descendieron con gran rapidez hasta llegar a el montón de huesos de animales

-Este lugar sigue siendo un asco-le dijo Hermione volviendo a su estado normal

-Pues no hay forma de que vengan a limpiarlo, en fin, vamos-continuaron caminando hasta volver a encontrarse con la sala donde estaba el cadáver del basilisco que mató Harry para obtener su veneno y el esqueleto del que había matado hace ya 4 años-bueno es hora de reconstruir estas estatuas, _reparo-_exclamó apuntándole a una de las estatuas de serpiente destruidas por el basilisco-me echas una mano por aquí?

-Claro-le contestó Hermione y empezó a reconstruir las otras estatuas, en aproximadamente 20 minutos ya habian reconstruido todas las estatuas

-Al fin terminamos, es hora de lo divertido-se paró firme, levantó su varita y exclamó-_piertotum locomotor-_pero a diferencia de lo que había pasado con McGonagall, las estatuas no se movieron-que raro, por qué no se mueven?

-Creo que debes usar el hechizo en pársel Harry, después de todo, esta es la cámara de Slytherin

-Eres una genio Mione, de verdad que sí-cerró los ojos y se concentró, cuando estuvo a punto de conjurar el hechizo se detuvo-quiero que lo hagamos juntos-le dijo a Hermione extendiéndole la mano

-Pero Harry, yo no hablo pársel-le contestó ella

-No importa, usa nuestra conexión, entra en mi mente y que mis conocimientos sean los tuyos

-Estás seguro de que funcionará?

-Totalmente-le contestó con seguridad

-De acuerdo-tomó la mano de su esposo y con la mano libre tomó su varita

-Lista?

-No

-Genial, vamos-ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron. Hermione hizo lo que Harry le indicó y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo-_piertotum locomotor_-pero en lenguaje pársel y esta vez las estatuas si se movieron, volviéndose serpientes de piedra enormes

-_Qué nos ordena mi señor?_-le preguntó una de ellas a Harry, y Hermione aunque no lo creyera, les podía entender

-_Protejan a Hogwarts de cualquier modo y a como dé lugar, protejan a sus habitantes y destruyan a los mortifagos indeseables, los encapuchados son su objetivo_

_-Como lo desee mi señor_-y todas las estatuas empezaron a arrastrarse por diferentes tuberías

-Eso ha estado genial-exclamó Hermione

-Si verdad? Volvamos con el resto, probablemente los aurores ya llegaron-salieron rápidamente de la cámara y al volver al gran comedor notaron que Harry tenía razón, Kingsley ya había llegado con una gran cantidad de aurores, entre los cuales se encontraban los Weasley

-Harry querido-le llamó la señora Weasley, al llegar a él lo estrujó con fuerza y besó sus mejillas-santo cielo, cómo estás? Esto es todo un desastre

-Lo sé señora Weasley, descuide estoy bien, aunque lo que se nos viene encima es algo serio, hola Bill, hola Fleur-se fue a saludar a la francesa y al pelirrojo para mantener distancia con la señora Weasley, pues la culpabilidad que sentía por el hecho de que ella pensara que Ginny estaba secuestra y en realidad es que se había pasado al bando de Voldemort, era muy fuerte

-Hola Harry, veo que llegó el momento eh? Oye eso es un anillo de bodas? No me digas que….

-Pues sí Bill, en cierta forma sí

-Como que en siegta fogma Hagy? Te casaste con Hegmione?-le preguntó la francesa

-Pues más o menos, es algo llamado ``la unión´´ solo se da entre el heredero de Gryffindor y su más grande amor que en mi caso es Mione

-Oye si vas a contar los sucesos que me perdí en las últimas horas, cuéntalo a todos-le dijo Ron que ya se encontraba presente, al lado de él estaban Luna y al lado de esta Draco y Pansy, aparte los gemelos Weasley también estaban presentes

-Con que se le adelantaron a Bill?-dijo George tan entusiasta como siempre

-Siempre pensamos que él sería el primero de la familia en casarse-continuó con la frase Fred

-Pero no, Harry y Hermione no pudieron controlar a sus hormonas y pues….

-Aquí yacen, sin saber lo que les aguarda-terminaron al fin con sus oraciones entrelazadas

-Jajajaja, que simpáticos chicos, van a querer que les expliquemos todo esto o no?

-Sí, adelante-le insistió Ron

-Pues verán, como saben yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor…. Pues Gryffindor hace bastantes años llevó a Rowena Ravenclaw a un bosque místico que llamó el bosque GR, o sea el bosque Godric Rowena, la cosa es que allí ellos consumaron una unión mágica, que va más allá de un noviazgo o matrimonio, las dos almas se vuelven una sola en cuerpos diferentes y su unión jamás pudo ser malograda por nada ni nadie

-Entonces eso es lo que realizaron ustedes?-le cuestionó Luna

-Así es Luna-aclaró Hermione-hoy nuestras almas estuvieron en estado de amor completa, la una por la otra y como estábamos en el bosque GR ellos vinieron a nosotros, nos hablaron de la unión y pues…. La consumamos

-Y esta unión solo puede realizarse cuando ambas almas solo sienten amor por la otra y además deben ser almas gemelas para poderla consumar

-Vaya Harry, es muy complicado, pero genial…. Felicidades chicos, se que serán felices-les dijo Ron abrazándolos

-Muchas gracias Ron-contestaron ambos

-Felicidades-dijo Luna tristemente

-Que ocurre Luna?-le preguntó Hermione extrañada

-Es que se supone que yo te acompañaría a buscar tu vestido, los preparativos, y sería la dama de honor, pero ya no podré y es injusto

-Luna, por eso no te preocupes, aún tenemos pensado casarnos aquí, queremos hacerlo totalmente oficial y publico-el comentario de Harry calmó a la rubia

-Oh que bien, entonces si voy a poder preparar la boda, ya tengo unas cosas en mente

-Harry-le llamó la voz de Kingsley

-Kingsley, tiempo sin verte-le contestó el muchacho estrechando la mano del auror

-He traído a los mejores aurores de mi escuadrón para que te sigan, él es Nicholas-le dijo indicándole a un hombre rubio de aproximadamente 26 años de edad-experto en rastreo; ella es Samantha-esta vez le indicó a una atractiva mujer de pelo negro de aproximadamente 24 años-una atacante sigilosa, muy útil a la hora de sorprender al enemigo; ella es Alice-la mujer tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que la otra pero tenía el cabello castaño muy largo-es una carnada que, nadie que aprecie su vida, debe pescar; él es Roger-un hombre de cabello castaño, musculatura muy notable y unos aproximados 30 años de edad-es un experto en el combate con varita, cuerpo a cuerpo, o con lo que sea que tenga a la mano; este joven de acá se llama Terrance-ese parecía ser el menor de todos ya que no tenía más de 20 años-puede que sea muy joven para pertenecer a los aurores, pero al momento de la batalla te salvará el trasero en más de una ocasión; ella es Jazmín-la joven le sonrió tiernamente a Harry, la chica tenía unos 22 años, era rubia y tenía una belleza increíble-que su belleza no te engañe, esas curvas son parte de su táctica de ilusión, te hipnotiza con solo verla

-Interesante, se nota que serán muy útiles a la hora de la batalla, que no está muy lejos. Como sabrán yo soy Harry Potter, y espero poder contar con su ayuda incondicional en esta batalla, la tendré?

-Sí señor-respondieron al unísono, se notaba que tenían un gran entrenamiento

-El último integrante es este grandulón que ves aquí, Kingsley Shakelbock, muy bueno organizando y ejecutando planes de ataque, todos a tu completa disposición

-Vaya Kingsley, te lo agradezco pero…. No creo que seas muy bueno si no estás al mando

-De hecho esperaba que dijeras eso, yo lideraré otro grupo, tú quédate con este-y sin más se fue a donde los demás aurores se encontraban reunidos

-Bueno señores, les presentaré a los otros que participaran de nuestro lado, primero y principal ella es Hermione Potter, mi esposa

-Un gusto conocerlos-dijo ella con una alegría inmensa al oír las palabras ``mi esposa´´, los aurores le contestaron el saludo

-Ella es la más lista de todos, posee conocimientos de más temas de los que se puedan imaginar. Ellos-dijo refiriéndose a Ron y los demás, que se habian quedado cerca pero hablando entre ellos-son el resto de mis compañeros y amigos; él es mi amigo, hermano y colega Ronald Weasley-dijo señalando al pelirrojo quien los saludó con un cabeceo-el mejor estratega que puedan buscar; ella es Luna Lovegood, la mejor en detectar las trampas y tretas enemigas; y él es Draco Malfoy, el maestro de las trampas…. Y bueno claro estoy yo Harry Potter, el impulsivo del grupo

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos-habló Nicholas-creo que haremos un buen equipo…. Ahora señor Potter creo que deberíamos organizar nuestro plan de ataque, no creo que las estatuas sean capaces de detener a los mortifagos por mucho tiempo una vez la barrera caiga

-Concuerdo con él-apoyó Ron-debemos planear todo desde ya

-De acuerdo, esto se los dejaré a ti Ron, y a Mione, son los mejores trazando los planes

-Pues yo ya tengo un plan-anunció Hermione

-Adelante amor, te escuchamos

-Bien, lo principal que creo que debemos hacer es ubicar los grupos de los mortifagos, creo que de eso Nicholas se pueden encargar, una vez nos de la ubicación será turno de Alice atraerlos hasta Jazmín, ella creará una ilusión para confundirlos, después Samantha se encargará de encerrarlos en el circulo de los condenados y de ahí en adelante nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotarlos

-Vaya, pero que plan, sin duda sigues siendo la misma Hermione de siempre-le dijo Ron-pero que es eso de el circulo de los condenados?

-Es un hechizo que sirve para mantener atrapados a grupo de personas por un periodo de tiempo-contestó Alice

-Ya veo, bueno creo que el plan funcionará

-Estoy de acuerdo, por si acaso Luna, Draco y Terrance se quedarán cuidando nuestras espaldas, será mejor que uses tus hechizos de trampas Draco

-Lo haré Harry, descuida…. Oye hace un rato Neville y Seamus me dijeron que tenían un pequeño plan entre manos

-En serio? Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a ver que se traman-las 11 personas se escabulleron entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde estaban Neville y Seamus hablando con Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore

-Entonces nos da autorización profesor?-preguntó Neville notablemente emocionado

-Ande, le prometemos que valdrá la pena-aseguraba Seamus igual de emocionado que su amigo

-Tú qué dices Minerva? Confías en que tus estudiantes tendrán éxito?

-Pues no veo por qué no darles el voto de confianza, después de todo usted señor Finnigan ha tenido mucha experiencia con pirotecnia o no?

-Así es profesora, se bastante al respecto

-Y tú qué dices Severus?

-Que el señor Longbottom también tiene muchos conocimientos de cómo hacer estallar lugares-esto lo dijo con un poco de odio en su voz-no veo por qué no pueda funcionar

-Está bien, en ese caso jóvenes, háganlo y enorgullézcannos-les dijo el sabio director

-Descuide profesor, no se arrepentirá

-Se lo prometemos

-Eh, Neville, Seamus, que se traen ustedes dos?

-Que hay Harry, tenemos un plan que nos ayudará contra los licántropos…. Quieres oírlo?

-Pues claro, díganme de que se trata

-Pues verás-comenzó Seamus-los licántropos que están del lado de quien tu sabes no poseen magia…. Por lo tanto necesitan buscar una ruta que no sea la aparición si quieren entrar al castillo

-Ajá

-Y además el puente de piedra va a ser usado por los gigantes, por lo tanto Seamus y yo pensamos en cuál sería la ruta alternativa que los licántropos podían tomar y concluimos en que legarían por….

-El puente de madera-terminó Hermione con la oración

-Oh vaya, ya nos estábamos emocionando, pensábamos que ni Hermione analizaría eso tan rápido-se quejó Seamus a modo de burla-pero igual, como dijo Hermione, los licántropos deberán entrar por el puente de madera y pensamos en tenderles una buena trampa

-Y esa sería?-preguntó Ron

-Volar el puente en pedazos-terminó Neville

-Qué? Como que volarlo en pedazos?

-Pues sí Ron, cuando ellos estén cruzando por el puente podemos hacerlo estallar y provocar que caigan los licántropos y cerrarles una de las vías de acceso

-Oh, ya veo, impresionante muchachos, muy impresionante, pero para hacer eso necesitaran más que una simple bombarda para poder destruirlo

-Creo que en eso nosotros podemos ayudarles-dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo mientras se les acercaban

-A que se refieren con que pueden ayudarles?-les cuestionó su hermano menor

-Pues que tenemos algo que les ayudará a volar el puente con mucha facilidad

-En serio? Qué es? Díganlo por favor

-Relájate Neville, mira y llora-y sacaron de un saco que tenían a sus pies, una gran caja de magifuegos Weasley

-Los magifuegos? Ese es su plan?-les cuestionó Draco con incredulidad

-No, ya no son magifuegos-les corrigió Fred muy sonriente

-Les hemos quitado los encantamientos que provocan las figuras y todo eso-continuó George

-Ahora no son más que un montón de explosivos de alto nivel-finalizaron con su explicación

-En serio? No sabía que podían hacer eso

-Ron, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de lo que podemos o no hacer y sobre todo si se trata de nuestro propio oficio

-Oigan y como cuantas cargas explosivas traen?

-Pues como 3 docenas, solo debemos colocarlas en los soportes del puente….

-Y cuando los licántropos estén pasando….

-BOOM-dijeron al unísono haciendo un exagerado efecto de explosión

-Bien, creo que será una gran estrategia sorpresa, pero debemos asegurarnos que los licántropos pasarán sin sospechar

-Tengo un plan-declaró Seamus

-A ver, dispara-le incitó Neville

-Pues qué tal si George y Fred esperan desde abajo, a nivel de los soportes en escobas y cuando sea el momento preciso tu y yo-o sea Neville y él-seremos la carnada, los atraeremos hasta el puente, les daremos una señal a Fred y George y cuando estemos en un punto seguro, ellos detonarán las cargas explosivas

-Puede funcionar, bien eso será lo que hagamos, oigan creo que será mejor que busque mi Saeta de fuego, les ayudará a hacer una escapada más rápida

-Tienes razón, yo también les prestaré la mía, vamos a buscarlas…. Espérennos aquí-y tanto Neville como Harry emprendieron el rumbo para ir a sus salas comunes y como era de esperarse Hermione siguió a Harry

-Juré seguirte siempre-le dijo ella al ver que Harry le iba a cuestionar acerca de por qué no esperaba

-No esperaba menos-continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al punto donde tomaban caminos distintos para llegar a sus salas comunes

-Bueno, nos veremos abajo-les dijo Neville y siguió su camino rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor y Harry y Hermione hicieron lo propio yendo rumbo a su propia sala

-Harry, Hermione por qué tanta prisa?-les preguntó Henry

-Hola Henry, lo lamento pero ahora no podemos conversar, estamos en crisis y por eso estamos tan agitados-le dijo Harry con rapidez

-Oh ya veo, creo que me quedé dormido y no oí la alarma de alerta, que es lo que ocurrió?

-Los mortifagos de Voldemort están atacando el castillo-contestó Hermione esta vez

-No puede ser…. El que no debe ser nombrado está atacando? Esto es malo jóvenes

-Lo sabemos Henry-dijo Harry ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-así que si no te importa, hay algo muy importante que debemos hacer

-Pero no deberían estar abajo con los demás alumnos? No creo que haya algo tan importante aquí que sea más valioso que sus vidas-se nota que este cuadro no sabe diferencia cuando Harry Potter está perdiendo su paciencia

-El valor y el honor son la recompensa mayor-dijo Hermione notando que Harry estaba a punto de desintegrar el cuadro y gracias a que cuando un cuadro oye su contraseña está obligado a abrir, pues no tuvo otra opción que dejarles pasar

-Cuadro idiota-exclamó el ojiverde una vez entraron-estamos en estado crítico y él se pone con esas boberías

-Ya Harry, relájate, no vale la pena que te enojes por eso, después de todo es un cuadro muy viejo

-Sí lo sé, vamos a buscar la escoba-subieron hasta la habitación de Harry y buscaron con rapidez la Saeta de fuego, hasta que unos 5 minutos después la encontraron-creo que pasar tanto tiempo en tú habitación me provocó cierto olvido acerca la mía

-Huy sí, ahora es mi culpa-Hermione fue hacia la puerta para salir pero al notar que Harry se quedaba exactamente donde estaba, se acerco a él y le preguntó con suavidad-qué te ocurre Harry? pasó algo malo?

-No, aún-dijo el ojiverde con un tono de voz apenas audible

-Aún? Como que aún?

-Mione, el día que tanto temí al fin llegó, la batalla final se ha cernido sobre nosotros

-Sí, y ahora somos más fuertes y estamos unidos

-Y eso me preocupa, Mione para nadie es un secreto que esta batalla puede culminar con la vida de Tom y con la mía

-Te he dicho que….

-No estoy diciendo que dejaré que me liquide, solo digo que hay posibilidades de que eso pase, en fin, lo que me preocupa es que si yo muero, esta conexión te puede afectar, podrías morir

-Igual que tú puedes morir si yo muero

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, no me importa si yo muero, no quiero que tú seas quien muera

-Pues no tienes opción Harry, estamos unidos y ya no puedes hacer nada para evitar que mi vida esté en riesgo

-Oh, claro que puedo, si me quito el anillo nuestra unión quedará anulada hasta que ambos lo tengamos de nuevo puestos-seguidamente apretó el anillo con su mano derecha y justo cuando iba a empezar a sacarlo Hermione le dijo

-Harry por lo que más quieras no lo hagas…. Si lo haces me harás daño, acaso no quieres que estemos juntos? Por favor Harry no quiero que me alejes de ti, si tú has de morir yo quiero irme contigo, por favor no te lo quites-Harry no quería arriesgar a Hermione pero tampoco se quería quitar el anillo, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo

-Pero no quiero arriesgar tu vida

-Me lo prometiste Harry, me prometiste que no me alejarías de nuevo-la chica estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Harry apretó fuertemente la mano donde estaba el anillo y al final termino por aflojarla y quitó la mano, dejando el anillo en su lugar

-No quiero alejarte-la chica con rapidez se lanzó sobre él y lo besó con esas ganas que solo mostraba en unas pocas ocasiones y a pesar que amaba con todo su corazón cuando Hermione actuaba así, en esos instantes no era el mejor momento-Mione por mucho que me encantes con tanta iniciativa creo que este no es el mejor momento

-De acuerdo, luego me lo recompensarás-y dándole un último y largo beso, se tomaron de las manos y salieron rumbo al gran comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos. Una vez llegaron, ya Neville le había entregado su escoba a George

-Ya llegamos, aquí está la escoba-y se la entregó a Fred

-Excelente, por fin montaré la legendaria Saeta de fuego-dijo el Fred tomando el mango de la escoba en sus manos

-Oye Fred, te recomiendo no confiarte, la primera vez que le presté la Saeta a Ron, tuvo un resultado doloroso

-Por favor Harry, no puedes comparar las habilidades de Ron con las de George y mías

-Fred tiene razón, nosotros le enseñamos a Ron a andar en escoba, por lo tanto tenemos un nivel muy superior al de él-apoyó su gemelo

-Oigan, no es justo, yo soy muy bueno con la escoba-se defendió Ron, colocando su voz de víctima como siempre

-Pero no alcanzas el nivel d Fred y mío-le contradijo George

-Él tiene razón, si estuvieses a nuestro nivel te hubiesen escogido para el equipo de Quidditch en tercero o segundo-continuó Fred

-Oigan, que acaso lo único que saben hacer es fastidiarme?

-Perdona Ron, pero tal vez hoy sea nuestra última oportunidad de molestarte. No sabemos quien regresará con vida o no y por lo tanto hay que aprovechar el tiempo-ante las palabras de George todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

-Será mejor que vayamos a colocar las cargas-anunció Neville rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-Sí, vayan a planearlo todo-les dijo Harry y los 4 se fueron. Después de unos minutos Luna decidió hablar

-Harry, como cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que la barrera protectora caiga?

-Pues yo diría que entre 1 o 2 horas, por qué?

-Por nada en especifico, Ronald me acompañarías un momento por favor?

-Ehm…. Claro amor-y se fue siguiendo a su chica. Lun haló condujo hasta la sala de menesteres y cuando entraron la sala estaba vuelta una habitación romántica con pétalos de rosas sobre una cama blanca y grande-eh…. Luna?

-Ronald, quiero que sepas que no quiero hacer esto para complacerte, quiero hacerlo porque realmente te amo ya que me has demostrado tu amor sincero, me has comprendido y ayudado y por eso es que quiero que hoy hagamos esto, si he de irme de este mundo, me iré sabiendo que tú fuiste el primero y único que estuvo conmigo-sin darle oportunidad a su novio de decir nada lo besó con pasión y ambos cayeron sobre la cama

-Luna espera-y a pesar de que no quería, la chica se detuvo-realmente no quiero que hagas esto solo porque sí, ya te he dicho que no tengo problema con esperarte

-Pero ya no quiero que me esperes, quiero hacerlo porque así lo deseo yo, porque hay posibilidades que uno de nosotros no vuelva y no quiero morir sin saber que lo hicimos aunque sea una vez-Ron estaba conmocionado y encantado, ya que su novia realmente quería hacerlo con él

-Es en serio Luna? De verdad quieres que lo hagamos?

-Si Ronald quiero que lo hagamos, después de todo no me arriesgare a morir esta noche sin haber experimentado esto contigo-le dijo con simpleza mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello. Ron por su parte no estaba muy seguro ahora

-Espera un momento-le dijo alejándose un poco-solo lo quieres hacer por si no sobrevivimos? Solamente por eso?-le pregunto casi herido, y no era para menos, después de todo él quería hacerlo porque la amaba, no porque no se pudiera presentar otra oportunidad

-Claro que no Ronald, quiero que lo hagamos porque te amo, eso es lo único que me importa-le contesto la rubia extrañada por la actitud de su novio

-Entonces esperemos-agrego con seriedad

-Esperar? A qué?

-A sobrevivir, esperemos estar fuera de esta guerra, que nuestras vidas no corran peligro y será entonces cuando lo hagamos...-Luna no podía evitar sentirse tanto halagada como ofendida, ya que por una parte Ron no se quería aprovechar de ella pero esta vez no lo hacía por complacerlo, realmente quería que lo hicieran, pero después de todo tal vez sería mejor hacerlo como Ron decía

-De acuerdo Ronald, lo haremos así, esperaremos a que esto acabe, quiero demostrarte que de verdad te amo y no me refiero solamente a hacer el amor, quiero demostrarte al 100% que te amo, solo a ti

-Yo también a ti Luna, sabes que soy tuyo y de nadie más-y comenzaron a besar lentamente, como si estuvieran experimentando por primera vez esa sensación

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor ya se sentía que el momento de la verdad estaba a punto de iniciar, por lo cual Harry salió junto a Hermione por unos momentos

-Harry que ocurre?-le preguntó la chica a su esposo una vez la sacó del gran comedor

-Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba estar por unos momentos a solas contigo…. Quién sabe si esta será nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos-seguidamente la tomó entre sus brazos-de abrazarnos-y la estrujo contra sí y ella correspondió igualmente-de besarnos-la separó un poco de sí y conectó sus labios con los de ella

-Sigues temiendo por lo que pueda pasar?-le preguntó ella separando sus labios apenas unos 4 centímetros

-No puedo evitarlo, Voldemort se las ha ingeniado para quitarme a todo aquel que es importante para mí, pero hoy no dejaré que lo haga, estoy seguro de que hoy lo derrotaré-se notaba que Harry estaba seguro de sí mismo, pero también que estaba asustado-lo que me aterra es cual puede terminar siendo el costo de esto

-Sin importar cual sea lo sobrellevaremos, estoy segura de eso-le dijo con amor y lo volvió a besar

-Espero que tengas razón-miró su reloj de muñeca y luego vio la barrera de la escuela-todavía nos queda como una hora y media, que dices? Vamos a la sala común

-Harry-le dijo con cierto sonrojamiento-estamos a punto de pelear en la segunda gran guerra mágica y tú solo piensas en que tengamos…. Además tú mismo me dijiste que no allá arriba

-Oye, no me puedes culpar, si hoy voy a morir me llevaré un dulce recuerdo a la tumba, y te dije que no porque tenía que traerle la escoba los gemelos

-Eres incorregible-ante esto Harry la colocó contra una pared y le empezó a besar el cuello

-Detenme si no quieres-cuando Harry estaba a punto de quitarle la blusa Hermione haló ligeramente su cabello y le dijo

-Vamos a la sala-y con rapidez se dirigieron a la sala común de ellos, aunque tuvieron que enfrentarse nuevamente al molesto cuadro de Henry y cuando al fin entraron, James y Lily volvieron a interrumpir su momento de romance

-Hola muchachos-dijeron al unísono-al instante Hermione se colocó su blusa la cual Harry le había quitado ya

-_Como rayos aprendió a desvestirme tan rápido? Bueno a quien le interesa?-_pensó la muchacha, al o que Harry le contestó mentalmente también

_-Teniendo mínimo, un encuentro por noche debía de adquirir cierta habilidad o no?-_y ante esto Hermione se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba

-Maldita sea, James Lily, recuérdennos no tener otro de nuestros ``momentos´´ aquí en la sala-les dijo Hermione notablemente enojada por el hecho de que le habían quitado ese momento tan mágico

-Lo sentimos chicos, pensamos que querrían hablar de la conexión que tienen ahora, no esperábamos encontrarlos haciendo…. Eso-les dijo James mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse

-Te juro James Potter, de no ser porque ya estás muerto y que eres el padre de mi esposo, te haría trizas-cuando dijo esposo lo dijo con tal naturalidad que todos se quedaron impresionados y Harry la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia si para besarla sin importarle el público que tuvieran

-Vaya James, por primera vez haces algo útil y en vez de provocar que se separaran provocaste exactamente lo contrario-le dijo Lily burlonamente

-Qué? Como que yo? Tú eres la que siempre les interrumpe o los hace abochornarse

-Claro que no, eres tú

-Oigan más les vale no empezar a discutir en este preciso momento-les dijo Hermione aún un poco molesta por la interrupción

-De acuerdo, señora amargada-se burló James

-Oigan creo que yo si tengo algo que preguntarles acerca de la conexión

-A ver, dinos hijo-le dijo su madre

-Cuando tú moriste….-esto lo dijo viendo a James-tú sentiste algo? O te pasó algo-ahora veía a Lily

-Por qué lo preguntas Harry?-le cuestionó James

-Porque quiero estar seguro que Mione no morirá si yo muero-el muchacho se encontraba totalmente serio

-Eso es algo que no les podemos decir chicos, ustedes son una pareja y como pareja deben estar dispuesto a afrontar esto ustedes solos-le contestó Lily sintiéndose un poco mal por no decirle a su hijo lo que necesitaba

-Pero yo no deseo que ella muera si yo lo hago

-Harry debes tener fe en el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro, no debes dudar de él, todo lo que te puedo decir es que la unión que ustedes comparten es mucho más fuerte que la que Lily yo compartimos cuando la consumamos-esta vez quien intervino fue James

-Está bien, lo dejaré así por el momento-aceptó derrotado-pero aunque sea contéstenme…. Duele mucho…. Cuando te mueres?-Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry al oír esto

-Es igual que quedarse dormido hijo-le contestó James

-Bueno, no les distraeremos por más tiempos, de seguro deben de estar deseando un poco de…. Espacio

-Tienes razón ma, pero antes quería decirles que Tonks tendrá un hijo, papá y Tonks serán padres y Mione y yo seremos los padrinos del bebé-la emoción en la voz de Harry era muy notable

-En serio? Yo que pensé que Lunático estaba ya algo viejo…. Quien lo viera, espero hablar con él pronto

-Le diré cuando volvamos de esta batalla que hable contigo por el cuadro del despacho

-Bien, ahora ya pueden irse-les anunció James y ambos chicos se fueron directo a la habitación de Hermione

Mientras tanto en la mansión Riddle, dos personas se encontraban en una pequeña habitación platicando

-Estás segura de esto? Puede que luego te arrepientas-decía un hombre que se encontraba de pie

-Ya te he dicho que sí miles de veces, no pienso declinar…. Es hora de que luche por lo que deseo-le contestó una mujer que se encontraba recostada en una cama

Está bien que guardes un poco de rencor, pero si hoy continúas con este plan…. Mañana puedes llegar a arrepentirte

-Por qué te interesa tanto esto? Por qué no te repitas tú he?

-Porque yo no tengo nada más que esto, yo no tengo familia, amigos ni nadie que me quiera o vele por mí, pero tú tienes a toda una gran y numerosa familia que te quiere, te extraña y te ama, amigos que te adoran y estiman, por qué arruinar todo eso por esto? Dime que tiene de glorioso traicionar a los que tanto dieron por ti?

-Ya cállate Krum-gritó Ginny Weasley-de que me sirve eso si el hombre que he amado durante 6 años me odia? De que me sirve tenerlos a ellos si el único que me interesa está con otra…. Con esa maldita Granger

-Ginny pro favor recapacita de esto, como crees que se lo tome tú madre? Se sentirá destrozada al enterarse de esta traición, la matarás con esto que estás haciendo-Krum se había acercado a Ginny y estaba apretando sus brazos

-Krum suéltame, me estás haciendo daño grandulón idiota-trató de zafarse de él pero este tenía músculos demasiado fuertes para ella

-Escúchame Ginny, traicionar a toda tu familia, tus amigos, hacer todo esto no te traerá a Potter a tus pies, solo provocará dolor y más dolor, ya date cuenta del garrafal error que estás cometiendo-Krum realmente quería que recapacitará, después de todo él no tenía opción, no tenía familia ya que sus padres habian muerto hace tiempo, sus amigos de durmstrang le habían traicionado para quitarle su fortuna, todo lo que le quedaba era su deseo por Hermione

-Eso es muy tarde para mí ya, he tomado mi decisión y ni tú ni nadie hará nada para evitarlo, iré con ustedes y destruiré a Granger y a cualquiera que quiera interponerse-en Ginny ya no quedaba nada de la dulce y tierna niña de hace unos años…. No señor, ahora solo quedaba su parte más fría, calculadora y malintencionada

-Espero que luego no te arrepientas de esto luego….-seguidamente la soltó-piénsalo bien antes de actuar Ginny, si no lo harás por ellos hazlo por ti, no quiero que sufras el dolor de cometer un error como ese

-Lo que yo haga solo me incumbe a mí Krum-con un simple movimiento de su nueva varita abrió la puerta-te pediré que te retires por favor

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que una vez te decidas a atacar no habrá vuelta atrás, somos el grupo número 8 en salir, en 3 horas debemos estar allá…. Tómatelas para evaluar si lo que quieres hacer es lo correcto-sin decir más, el búlgaro salió de la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja sola en sus pensamientos

_-Él jamás podría entenderme, no sabe lo que es perder a quien más has amado en tu vida…. Después de tantos años tratando de que se fijara en mí para que al finalizar se fijara en la que llegué a considerar mi mejor amiga…. Aunque mi amistad con Hermione nunca fue más que un simple interés para acercarme a él, pero eso ya no importa, nada importa-_sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas cayeron con libertad sobre la dura almohada donde tenía apoyado su rostro…. después de 20 minutos el llanto cesó y Ginny recordó lo que la había terminado de impulsar a aliarse con los mortifagos

**Flashback**

Ginny se encontraba impacientemente esperando a Cho en la sala de menesteres, se había decidido a ejecutar su plan al fin ese día…. Esperaba que todo resultara según sus planes. Cuando había repasado por tercera vez en su mente de cómo actuarían, Cho hizo su aparición

-Hasta que al fin llegaste-exclamó al verla entrar

-Estuve ocupada todo el día, te dije que podía llegar tarde-le contestó a asiática secamente-donde está McGlagen? También lo necesitamos a él para ejecutar nuestro plan o no?

-Pues claro que sí, pero él no está esperando en la sala común, ahora te explicaré el plan…. Lo primero que debemos hacer es atraer a Hermione a la sala común

-Y como se supone que haremos eso?

-Pues no me interrumpas y te enterarás…. La forma más cómoda para atraerla es esta, como sabemos todos los chicos de años inferiores admiran a Hermione por ser la ``señorita Premio Anual´´-esto último lo dijo con una voz chillona y fastidiosa

-Prosigue-le instó Cho

-Pues tenemos que crear un alboroto en la sala común, uno que sea tan grande como para que la vayan a buscar…. Si conozco bien a Granger como creo que la conozco sé que no se negará de ayudar a un pequeño niño, cuando ella llegue a la sala común se encontrará con los sillones volando y los libros yendo en todas direcciones…. Todo parecerá una broma de mal gusto y tratará de detenerlo, y como va a estar tan distraída tratando de acomodar todo que apenas si se dará cuenta cuando uno de los libros controlados por mí le arranque unos cuantos cabellos

-Ya veo por donde va tu plan….

-Bien, como te imaginarás esos cabellos son para que tú te tomes la poción multijugos, te hacemos el hechizo igualador de voz y así pueda atraer a Harry a la sala común, tú McGlagen se estarán besando cuando él y yo lleguemos y verá es a Hermione siéndole infiel…. Dando por finalizada su relación-finalizó la Weasley sintiéndose orgullosa de su plan

-Pero como sabemos que Granger no estará en escena cuando actuemos

-Eso es simple querida, le echaremos un confundus para que así ella piense que Harry ya debería estar en su sala de Premio Anual

-Bueno, espero que todo tú plan funcione tal cual cómo estás planeando

-Lo hará Chang, descuida, ahora vamos-salieron de la sala de menesteres y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor

-Ella es la que guarda el pasadizo a su sala común? Pero que gorda y fea es-dijo Chang con claro ánimo de ofender a la señora gorda

-Muchacha insolente, como te atreves a llamarme gorda y fea, es más que haces tú aquí? Eres una Ravenclaw y ustedes no deben de estar en esta sala común…. Ya en sí tener que soportar a una de ustedes y a un Slytherin es suficiente

-Ay ya es suficiente, ceniza de fénix-dijo Ginny ya cansada de tanta palabrería

-Señorita Weasley déjeme decirle que me decepciona que permita que jóvenes de otras casas entren a SU sala común-le reprendió el cuadro

-Ya deja de fastidiar y muestra el pasadizo

La señora gorda no tuvo más opción que dejarlas pasar y cuando entraron para su suerte solo estaba McGlagen sentado en el sofá

-Al, fin llegaron he estado esperando por media hora-les reclamó el castaño

-No fastidies McGlagen, esto es culpa de Chang, ella fue quien se demoró-le contestó Ginny

-Bueno dejen de quejarse y comencemos con el plan…. Comencemos con el alboroto

-Por lo menos ya le explicaste bien el plan no Weasley?-le cuestiono McGlagen

-Claro que si idiota…. Y a ella no le tomó horas comprenderlo como a ti-comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra por toda la sala común hasta que ningún solo objeto en la sala quedara en su puesto, excepto por una estantería y por el sofá rojo de la sala común

-Perfecto, con esto será suficiente, ahora ustedes dos-se acercó a una estantería y haló de una pequeña cuerda oculta entre unos libros, la cual abrió una pequeña compuerta para entrar a una habitación pequeña para que McGlagen y Chang se escondieran mientras se cumplía el resto de su plan-quédense aquí, será más fácil al momento de que se coloquen en sus puestos, por cierto Chang cámbiate, necesitas usar esto-y le extendió un uniforme de Gryffindor y una foto de Hermione-necesitas vestirte tal cual como haría ella

-No pienso cambiarme con McGlagen aquí-se quejó la asiática

-De malas Chang, ya no hay tiempo

-Por qué no te ayudo-le dijo McGlagen agarrándole una nalga y rasgándole su blusa Ravenclaw

-Serás….-en ese momento Ginny cerró la compuerta para evitar estar presente en la discusión

-Bueno vamos con la fase 2-seguidamente subió hasta la habitación de las chicas de segundo-ellas no causarán tanto problema y estoy segura de que no podrán con esto-tocó la puerta tres veces y rápidamente bajo y se escondió por detrás del sofá rojo

-Diga-dijo la pequeña Nicole que era la única de las niñas de segundo que estaba despierta-quién es? Quien tocó?...-en ese instante un libro paso volando desenfrenadamente frente a ella, seguido de un cojín que la golpeó en la cara-pero que es esto?-la niña bajó a la sala común y pudo ver el terrible desastre que había en la sala común-esto es terrible, si la profesora McGonagall se entera de esto tendremos muchos problemas…. Qué debo hacer? No sé qué hechizo usar…. Ya sé, iré a buscar a la señorita P.A-y seguidamente salió corriendo de la sala común

-Bien, todo va a la perfección-exclamó Ginny sumamente feliz-oigan como van ustedes?-les preguntó acercándose a la estantería

-Ya me estoy cambiando-dijo Cho con voz enojada

-Y si que estás buena Chang, que te parece si practicamos un poco antes de entrar a escena-lo siguiente que Ginny oyó fue un fuerte golpe que ella supuso había sido la mano de Cho impactando contra la mejilla de McGlagen e insonorizó la estantería para que nadie oyera

-Bueno, voy a esconderme-se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador y se colocó en una esquina para asegurarse que Hermione no chocara con ella. Pasados unos 10 minutos Nicole volvió y Hermione venía con ella

-Se lo dije señorita Hermione, esto está vuelto un desastre, pero le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver

-Descuida Nicole-le respondió Hermione con dulzura-yo me encargaré y por avisarme de esto has ganado 10 puntos para Gryffindor, ya puedes regresar a tu habitación, yo me encargaré de esto-le dijo viendo el montón de sillas y libros volando

-De acuerdo señorita Hermione, que descanse-la niña se fue rápidamente a su habitación buscando de protegerse de los libros y sillas flotantes

-Dios, quien quiera que sea el o la chistosa que hizo esto me las pagará por haberme hecho dejar a Harry solo haciendo la ronda-se quedó mirando a los libros y silla flotando, como analizando la situación-_finite incantatem_-de su varita salió un rayo blanco pero en vez de que todo volviera a la normalidad solo le dio a una silla y esta cayó inmediatamente al suelo-genial, absolutamente genial, debo hacerlo uno por uno-comenzó a lanzar los encantamientos a todos los objetos y estos empezaron a lanzarse sobre ella y en un momento determinado un libro la haló del cabello y le arrancó varios mechones-pero que de…. Malditos libros, no pensé que llegarían a darme razón para odiarlos-cuando al fin había terminado con su labro Ginny ya tenía los cabellos en sus manos-será mejor que vuelva para terminar la ronda con Harry-en ese instante Ginny le apuntó con su varita y exclamó

-_Confundus-_el encantamiento le dio a Hermione en la espalda e inmediatamente ella corrigió

-Creo que mejor lo espero en nuestra sala común, quizás él ya esté ahí-y se fue de la sala común de Gryffindor para irse a la suya de P.A

-Genial, fase 3 y 4 completas-exclamó Ginny mientras se quitaba el hechizo desilusionador, se acercó a la estantería, haló la cuerdita y se abrió nuevamente la compuerta dejando ver la pequeña habitación donde se encontró con McGlagen boca abajo, en el piso, con las manos y pies amarrados y Cho sentada en posición indio sobre él

-No preguntes-le dijo Cho con rapidez y soltó a McGlagen

-Veo que se divirtieron-les dijo Ginny burlonamente

-Ah sí? Crees que es divertido que un idiota como este te arranque el sostén mientras te cambies, luego te bese como si quisiera comerte y de paso meta su mano bajo mi falda y…. huy es que sigues vivo de milagro McGlagen…. Da gracias que solo te golpee porque te pude haber hecho cosas peores por querer abusar de mí

-Admite que te gustó el beso Chang, soy irresistible

-Oigan, dejen de pelear cual marido y mujer. Chang aquí están los cabellos de Granger, recuerden que deben estar en el sofá y deben de ser convincentes

-Descuida, con la práctica que tuve allá adentró es suficiente para que el bobo de Potter se la coma completa-dijo McGlagen con aire de superioridad

-Como digas, pero recuerda que no vas a hacerle hijo a Chang, solo se van a besar, si quieren tener algo más que sea después de que mi plan se cumpla

-Como digas Weasley, recuerda que nuestros pagos cambiaron-le dijo Chang seria

-Ya lo sé, conseguí el dinero con mis hermanos, aquí están los 500 galeones de cada uno, les daré los otros 500 después de esto, ahora Chang tomate la poción, yo iré a buscar a Harry-y se fue de la sala común en busca de Harry. Cuando lo encontró logró convencerlo de que fueran a la sala común para mostrarle algo y ahí vio que Chang y McGlagen si que le estaban poniendo empeño a su trabajo

_-Pareciera que se quisieran comer el uno al otro, si no fuera porque les establecí los limites de seguro terminarían haciéndolo en el sofá-_pensó la pelirroja al ver a McGlagen y Chang besarse con tanta entrega. Después de que Harry les aplicará el hechizo desilusionador y verificara algo que Ginny no logró entender muy bien salieron de la sala común

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento Harry, pero pensé que debías saberlo

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber Gin, pero entiende que a pesar de esto la sigo amando y no será fácil para mí sustituirla en mi corazón, de hecho creo que es imposible

-Te entiendo Harry, te daré el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte-le fue a dar un beso en los labios pero el chico se apartó

-Por favor Gin ahora no

-Está bien Harry, descansa-y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue dejando a una Ginny muy sonriente-mi plan resultó-entró nuevamente a la sala común donde McGlagen y Chang seguían comiéndose el uno al otro-eh ya bájenle a eso, ya Harry se fue, aquí tienen su pago-les dijo sacando dos bolsas con dinero en ellas. Ellos se separaron a pesar de que no se veían muy incómodos y tomaron sus pagos

-Excelente, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Weasley-le dijo McGlagen tomando su pago

-Sí, tiene razón, dinos si necesitas más favores-y se fue de la sala común y McGlagen se fue a su habitación dejando a Ginny sola pero muy conforme con su trabajo

-Al fin será mío-esa noche la pasó totalmente feliz porque el día siguiente sería su oportunidad. Al día siguiente todo al principio pareció ir como ella esperaba, pero por si acaso se quiso asegurar de que Harry y Hermione no se fueran a reconciliar por eso hizo una poción de odio y se encargó de que le tocara a Hermione. Cuando Harry llegó hablaron durante un rato como amigos, como hace tiempo no hacían, pero al tomar de su jugo de calabaza todo resultó mal ya que sin razón aparente empezó a confesar todo lo que había ocurrido, a diestra y siniestra. Cuando se fue con la profesora McGonagall a su oficina le tocó calarse un gran reprimenda

-Que decepción que dos de los miembros de mi casa se atrevan a hacer algo tan bajo como esto, estoy totalmente decepcionada de usted señorita Weasley, y usted señor McGlagen, sepan que Gryffindor perderá 100 puntos por esta muestra de inmadurez por parte de ustedes y por el resto del año van a limpiar los baños y mazmorras sin magia todas las tardes, retírense-los dos lo hicieron sin chistar. Ginny se fue directamente a su habitación pero de camino se topó con Krum

-Ten cuidado Weasley, podrías caerte si no ves por dónde vas-le dijo el búlgaro y se fue sin dejarle decir nada, pero no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído una pequeña piedrita negra. Ginny la observó y la tomó en sus manos, en cuanto lo hizo sintió que su ira crecía más y más, y aunque sabía que esa piedra le estaba causando eso no la soltó por lo bien que se sentía

-Me siento poderosa-dijo ella apretando con fuerza la piedra

-_Y conmigo lo será jovencita-_le dijo una siseante voz en su cabeza que a pesar de que sonaba tenebrosa a ella no la espantó

-Me lo aseguras?-preguntó ella con determinación

-_Te puedo jurar que juntos podremos encargarnos de la sangre sucia y tendrá a tu amado contigo-_la voz se sentía tal real, tan convincente, que Ginny no se pudo negar

-Acepto entonces, sé quién eres y sé que contigo tendré mucho poder…. Voldemort

-Así es jovencita, lo tendrás-le contestó la voz de Voldemort, de ahí en adelante fue que las cosas para Ginny Weasley cambiaron, empezó a escaparse del colegio para ir con Krum y poder contactar con los mortifagos para darles ideas de cómo, donde y cuando podían atacar, acordaron que no mataría a Granger sino hasta que Harry llegara y el día del ataque a Hogsmeade buscó a Krum y juntos se fueron con los mortifagos, donde Ginny fue recibida como una heroína y le colocaron en su brazo el mayor honor de un mortifago, se le fue colocada la marca tenebrosa

**Fin del Flashback**

Ya faltaba poco para que su grupo tuviera que ir al ataque a Hogwarts, y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolería traicionar a su familia aunque no lo demostrara, iba a seguir con eso…. Continuaría y nadie la iba a detener

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, y no me rendiré ahora, haré lo que haga falta por tener a Harry-y Tom, que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta logró escuchar esto y sonrió maléficamente….

-Mi plan está llegando a su mejor etapa….

**Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy…. Puede que no sea el mejor de todos, pero el cole ahora sí que me está quitando tiempo…. Espero no les decepcione mucho este Cap, para el próximo ahora si no habrá tanto parloteo, no señor, el próximo comienza la guerra y esta vez va en serio…. En fin espero que les haya gustado, me dejen reviews y sigan disfrutando lo que queda de la historia, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	26. Disculpas El futuro de la historia

**¿Qué tal mis amigos lectores? No tengo excusa que valide mi tremenda falta…. Llevo como dos o tres meses sin publicar. Simplemente dejé de publicar sin decirles nada, fue algo injusto de mi parte…. Hoy les vengo a dar las razones por las cuales dejé la historia hasta este punto**

**La verdad es que la escuela me había estado presionando mucho hace meses…. Y mi padre me había advertido que si no tenía buenas calificaciones que me despidiera de mi hobby de escribir, para mi suerte eso no ocurrió…. Esto fue lo que causó mi falta las primeras semanas**

**Después llegó una tremenda falta de inspiración…. Trataba con todas mis ganas de escribir, pero las palabras simplemente no salían, era todo un caos…. Debo admitir que escribí el capítulo 26, pero fue un asco de capítulo…. Lo revise y reescribí miles de veces pero me seguía pareciendo pésimo…. Si hay algún lector/escritor entre ustedes sabrán a lo que me refiero…. En fin, la cosa es que no me hubiese gustado decepcionarlos dándoles un capítulo de tan mala calidad…. Sé que muchos dirán ``Igual terminaste decepcionando al dejar de escribir´´ o quizás no hubo diferencia con que dejara de escribir…. Si llegué a decepcionar a alguno de ustedes, pues no sé cómo hacer para que me disculpen**

**Ahora bien, la siguiente razón es que mi inspiración abandonó a esta historia…. Pero renació en una nueva historia…. Las que les venía comentando hace tiempo y que me complace anunciar ya tengo 6 capítulos escritos y revisados…. Pero igual esa no es excusa, creo que debí haberme enfrascado primero en esta historia antes de arriesgarme con otra….**

**Sé que muchos pensarán a que quiero llegar yo con todo esto. La respuesta es simple…. Estoy decidido a continuar la historia…. Máximo el siguiente domingo ya debo de tener el capítulo 26 listo…. PERO, el típico pero, todo dependerá de ustedes…. Quiero que sean sinceros y me digan si creen que esta historia merece continuar…. Si piensan darme una segunda oportunidad para complacerlos…. Si piensan dejar de lado mi grandísima falta para de nuevo leer mi historia y que yo pueda cumplir con ustedes. Todo esto es su decisión…. En los próximos días me enfrascaré lo más posible en continuar la historia…. Y si veo que de verdad desean que esto continúe, pues me esforzaré al máximo para no defraudarlos nuevamente**

**En fin, eso es todo, el destino de esta historia está en sus manos…. Si quieren que la continúe háganmelo saber…. Si por el contrario ya perdieron el interés en mi historia también háganmelo saber…. Quiero saber sus más sinceras opiniones. Es todo por ahora, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


	27. Chapter 26

**Y aunque parecía que no sería así, aquí estoy, de regreso…. No pensé que volvería para continuar la historia, pues me dije ¨¿Para qué continuarla? Después de todo ya ninguno debe de querer continuar leyéndola¨ después se me ocurrió publicar esa pequeña explicación de mis faltas y darles la oportunidad de decirme si querían o no que continuara…. Imagínense mi sorpresa al leer tantos reviews pidiendo continuación…. Haciéndome saber que aún tenían ganas de más…. Como buen escritor pienso cumplir con mi palabra y continuar con la historia…. Por y para ustedes…. Porque así lo quisieron…. No saben cuando me alegra saber que la historia los ha dejado con ganas de más…. Nos leemos al final. Disfruten**

En el capítulo anterior:

-Kingsley, tiempo sin verte—le contestó el muchacho estrechando la mano del auror

-He traído a los mejores aurores de mi escuadrón para que te sigan, él es Nicholas—le dijo indicándole a un hombre rubio de aproximadamente 26 años de edad—experto en rastreo; ella es Samantha—esta vez le indicó a una atractiva mujer de pelo negro de aproximadamente 24 años—una atacante sigilosa, muy útil a la hora de sorprender al enemigo; ella es Alice—la mujer tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que la otra pero tenía el cabello castaño muy largo—es una carnada que, nadie que aprecie su vida, debe pescar; él es Roger—un hombre de cabello castaño, musculatura muy notable y unos aproximados 30 años de edad—es un experto en el combate con varita, cuerpo a cuerpo, o con lo que sea que tenga a la mano; este joven de acá se llama Terrance—ese parecía ser el menor de todos ya que no tenía más de 20 años—puede que sea muy joven para pertenecer a los aurores, pero al momento de la batalla te salvará el trasero en más de una ocasión; ella es Jazmín—la joven le sonrió tiernamente a Harry, la chica tenía unos 22 años, era rubia y tenía una belleza increíble—que su belleza no te engañe, esas curvas son parte de su táctica de ilusión, te hipnotiza con solo verla

-Volar el puente en pedazos—terminó Neville

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que volarlo en pedazos?

-Pues sí Ron, cuando ellos estén cruzando por el puente podemos hacerlo estallar y provocar que caigan los licántropos y cerrarles una de las vías de acceso

Ya faltaba poco para que su grupo tuviera que ir al ataque a Hogwarts, y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolería traicionar a su familia aunque no lo demostrara, iba a seguir con eso…. Continuaría y nadie la iba a detener

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, y no me rendiré ahora, haré lo que haga falta por tener a Harry—y Tom, que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta logró escuchar esto y sonrió maléficamente….

-Mi plan está llegando a su mejor etapa….

_Cap 26_

Harry y Hermione acababan de llegar al gran comedor después de su momento en la sala común y ya la barrera mágica estaba punto de caer

-Llegaron justo a tiempo muchachos, la barrera está punto de caer y la batalla ya comenzará-les dijo Dumbledore apenas llegaron frente a él

-Lo sé—dijo Harry—llegó el momento amor—esto obviamente se lo dijo a Hermione

-Y estaremos juntos amor, pase lo que pase y pese a quien le pese—le contestó ella tomándole la mano

-Hey muchachos—dijo Ron llegando junto a Luna

-Parece que nosotros no somos los únicos que quieren disfrutar los últimos minutos de paz-se burló Hermione

-Que simpática Herm—le riño Weasley—en fin…. Solo les quería decir chicos…. Que debemos luchar y ganar, volver a estar juntos como siempre…. Vamos a darlo el todo por el todo por esta escuela y volveremos con bien

-Así es Ron, volveremos a estar todos juntos—apoyó Harry

-De eso ni lo duden, no podría soportar no molestarlos—dijo la voz de Draco que llegaba junto con Pansy

-Al parecer todos han querido aprovechar ¿O no?

-Obvio que si Harry, debemos aprovechar todo lo posible—pero la amistosa conversación se vio interrumpida por una fuerte sacudida

-Ya llegó la hora jóvenes—anunció Dumbledore—en menos de un minuto la barrera habrá caído-todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del director. Harry se quedó estático y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía miedo, había llegado el día que tanto había temido y no podía evitar temer por el destino del mundo mágico, temer fallarle a sus amigos, que el sacrificio de sus padres hubiese sido en vano, temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Voldemort

-No es necesario que seas tan fuerte amor, estamos juntos y eso vale más que la fuerza—le dijo su amada Hermione—todo saldrá bien, cree en ti como nosotros lo hacemos

-¿Estarás conmigo hasta el final?

-Y más allá—Harry la besó con sentimiento y justo en ese momento se sintió la mayor de las sacudidas, seguida de una fuerte explosión…. La barrera había caído

-Es hora—anunció Dumbledore. Todos los que iban a regresar a sus casas tocaron la mesa de Ravenclaw y en seguida desaparecieron

-Equipo sombra, síganme—ordenó Harry y todos los aurores que Kingsley le había presentado a Harry fueron tras él, seguidos por Luna, Draco, Pansy, Ron y Hermione. Llegaron a la entrada y lograron ver a un gran número de mortifagos acercándose y las estatuas de Hogwarts en posición defensiva

-¿Cuál es el plan Harry?—le preguntó Ron al llegar junto a él

-Hay mortifagos viniendo de todos lados, pero debe de haber un grupo que venga lentamente como elemento sorpresa…. Pero todos vienen por aire, ¿donde podrán estar ellos?

-En el bosque prohibido—respondió Hermione con rapidez—todos estarán tan ocupados con los que vienen por aire que nadie prestaría atención a el bosque prohibido

-Excelente, vayamos allá, una vez lleguemos ejecutaremos el plan, Nicholas en lo que veas a uno de ellos nos avisarás, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro señor Potter—y en seguida tomó la delantera y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos

-¿Pero qué rayos?...

-Esa es la manera en la cual puede identificar a los oponentes—le aclaró samanta a Ron—le permite ver más allá de los objetos y percibe las auras

-Que bien…. Ya veo porqué Kingsley los tiene con ustedes, que increíbles habilidades han de tener ustedes

-Te lo agradezco—le contestó la auror—ahora sigámoslo—rodearon el castillo y bajaron la colina del patio empedrado, llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y de ahí fueron hacia el bosque prohibido

-Nicholas, ¿Puedes ver algo o a alguien?-le preguntó Harry una vez se detuvo

-Percibo unas cuantas auras malignas señor Potter, son aproximadamente 20 mortifagos, pero no creo que sean muy débiles, tengo un plan presentimiento

-No empieces tú también, ya con Harry tenemos suficientes malos augurios

-Muy gracioso Ron—le contestó el ojiverde—tomen los puestos establecidos—y en seguida cada quien se fue a sus lugares…. Luna, Draco, Pansy y Ron se encargarían de cuidar que no les atacaran, Nicholas le indicó a Alice la dirección en la cual estaban los mortifagos y ella se dirigió hacia allá, seguida por Jazmín quien se quedaría a mitad de camino esperando a los mortifagos, Samantha también fue con ellas pero se quedó un poco más delante de Jazmín para tenderles la trampa con el hechizo de los condenados, después de esto solo quedarían Roger, Terrance, Harry y Hermione, quienes se encargarían de los mortifagos cuando estuvieran atrapados y los dejarían inconscientes o de ser necesario matarlos….

Alice corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaban los mortifagos y cuando los divisó se concentró

-Cálmate, solo debes atraerlos hasta Jazmín—apretó su varita y exclamó—_Bombarda Máxima—_el hechizo provocó una inmensa explosión que dejó heridos a algunos mortifagos

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una chica valiente que se viene a enfrentar a nosotros, ¿Qué dices Avery? ¿Quieres divertirte un poco con ella?-quien habló fue nada más que Amicus Carrow

-¿Por qué no? Me hace falta divertirme-le contestó Amicus, los demás mortifagos se pusieron en guardia

-¿Cómo prefieres morir preciosa? ¿De forma rápida o de forma lenta y dolorosa?

-Buen intento remedo de mortífago, pero no podrán contra mí…. _Lumus Solem—_el rayo solar le dio a todos los mortifagos en los ojos y Alice comenzó a correr

-Que no escape—gritó Avery apenas recuperó la vista. Alice corrió con todas sus fuerza esquivando un maldición tras otra hasta que llegó con Jazmín

-Tu turno Jaz—seguidamente siguió de largo para tomar un poco de poción hervobitalizante que habían preparado para estos momentos

-De acuerdo, les daré una lección—sacó una loción de su túnica y la roció en su cabello para seguidamente empezar a agitarlo, inundando el lugar de ese embriagador aroma

-Síganme, se vino por….—pero Amicus se detuvo en el acto al ver a la hermosa Jazmín y cuando percibió el aroma quedó hipnotizado

-Es hermosa—dijo Avery deteniéndose y todos los demás mortifagos hicieron lo mismo, lastima para ellos que eran todos hombres, ya que las mujeres son inmunes ante este tipo de hipnosis

-Vengan muchachos, acérquense si quieren un poco de mí—de repente empezó a quitarle la túnica y luego la blusa, quedando la parte de arriba solo con el sostén. Lo que los mortifagos no sabían era que el aroma que percibían los tenía bajo una ilusión ya que Jazmín en ningún momento se había quitado ninguna prenda

-Pero que cuerpazo—inconscientemente todos se estaban acercando a ella y por tanto al punto clave del plan de Hermione. La ilusión de jazmín se quitó el pantalón y se quedó en solo ropa interior

-¿Quien desea ayudarme con las ultimas prendas?—cada vez estaban más embobados

-Vaya que tiene un gran cuerpo—dijo Ron mientras volteaba a ver. Seguidamente Luna le dio un tremendo codazo en las costillas

-Se supone que no debías inhalar esa cosa…. ¿Y qué haces volteando hacia allá de todos modos?

-Luna no lo malinterpretes, fue solo curiosidad—se excusó el pelirrojo

-Serás….

-Luna, mátalo luego si quieres, pero ahora estamos muy ocupados—le dijo Draco

-De acuerdo….—y continuaron con su guardia

Mientras tanto, ya la ilusión de Jazmín estaba completamente desnuda y todos los mortifagos estaban a tan solo unos pasos de ella, pero esta retrocedía poco a poco

-Síganme, vengan y tocaran todo lo que deseen—ellos la seguían como zombis, hasta que al fin llegó el momento

-Cayeron redonditos, están justo en la trampa—dijo Samanta desde un árbol. Samantha había colocado unas veinte piedras mágicas en un gran círculo y ellos justo estaban dentro del mismo. Empezó a hacer unas figuras en el aire y luego un rayo rojo dio en una de las piedras y automáticamente se formó un círculo rojo donde todos los mortifagos quedaron atrapados—ya puedes acabar con la ilusión Alice

-De acuerdo—y la ilusión desapareció, dejando ver a Alice con todas sus prendas

-¿Pero qué ha sido eso?—preguntó uno de los mortifagos

-Eso ha sido la demostración de que Tom busca a los más tontos mortifagos posibles que se dejan hipnotizar por un par de curvas….—Harry salió de detrás de un árbol seguido por Hermione, Roger y Terrance

-Deberían aprender a tener un poco de fuerza de voluntad-dijo Hermione viéndolos con burla

-Maldita sangre sucia—dijo Avery con enojo y atacó—C_rucio—_desgraciadamente, el círculo que Samantha había conjurado no era reflector, pero Harry se interpuso entre el hechizo y Hermione, recibiéndolo de lleno en el pecho

-¿Harry estás bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-le dijo Hermione una vez recibió la maldición

-Juré protegerte de todos y todo—le contestó con una sonrisa—en cuanto a ti Avery…. No se te ocurra atacar a mi esposa de nuevo o juro que te asesinaré…. Ataquen

-_Desmaius—_gritaron Roger, Terrance, Hermione y Harry…. en un dos por tres ya todos los mortifagos habían caído inconscientes

-Eso ha sido fácil…. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-preguntó Ron una vez llegaron con ellos

-Son demasiado peligrosos…. No hay tiempo para que algún escuadrón venga por ellos, y dejarlos aquí es un gran riesgo…. En mi opinión señor, diría que hay que eliminarlos—dijo Roger

-Por favor debe de haber otra forma—dijo Hermione, con mucho desacuerdo ante la idea de que Harry matara a sangre fría

-Opino que lo más conveniente es entrar en sus mentes y tratar de averiguar lo que Tom nos tiene planeado—sugirió Harry

-Quizás sea una buena opción…. Usted es el jefe señor Potter, haremos lo que nos ordene—le volvió a decir Roger

-Hagámoslo entonces—todos apuntaron a los mortífagos con sus varitas y exclamaron

-_Leremens—_apenas el hechizo de Harry impactó en la cabeza de Avery, el muchacho sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y malestar general

-¿Pero qué….? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?—preguntó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, en un vano intento por apaciguar el dolor que sentía

-_Pobre Harry. Tan solo…. Tan indefenso…. Tan tonto—_esa voz Harry la reconoció de inmediato. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba

-Tom…. Maldita serpiente rastrera. Cuando te ponga las manos encima te voy a….—pero el dolor se reavivó en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir como si fuera a estallar, dándole fuertes sacudidas

-Aquí no me puedes vencer Harry. Este es un mundo paralelo que creé en la mente de Avery para poder comunicarme contigo…. Creo que todo resultó a la perfección, por desgracia tampoco te puedo matar estando aquí—Tom Marvolo Riddle se había aparecido frente a Harry Potter, el cual, después de que el dolor de su cabeza cesara, vio a la cara a su oponente

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué me has traído a este lugar?—preguntó el ojiverde con furia mientras se ponía de pie

-Pero que malos modales Harry. Yo que te he traído a un lugar donde podemos hablar civilizadamente como adultos…. Pero tú te sigues comportando como un niño, que decepción—le dijo Voldemort burlonamente

-Ya basta de tus tonterías serpiente—gruño el ojiverde tomando su varita y apuntándole—dime de una vez que es lo que quieres

-No necesitarás eso aquí Harry—de un instante a otro la varita de Harry había desaparecido—ya te dije que ninguno de los dos podrá matar al otro en este lugar…. Además solo he venido a conversar…. Mejor dicho, negociar

-¿Negociar? ¿Negociar qué? Tom no soy tan tonto para caer en tus juegos

-No seas necio Harry, esto puede resultar fructífero para ambos—de repente todo se volvió blanco y frente a Harry y Tom apareció una mesa—toma asiento y hablemos como hombres—muy contra su voluntad Harry prefirió sentarse, pero con su mente bien cerrada…. No confiaba en Tom en lo más mínimo

-A ver Tom…. Dime qué propuesta es la que me tienes—dijo el muchacho tratando de calmarse

-Muy bien Harry, iré al grano…. Es evidente que esta noche habrá mucha sangre derramada, tanto de mis mortifagos como de tus amigos—Harry se estremeció ante esto y asintió—si te soy sincero Harry…. Me parece sumamente desagradable y bárbaro el siquiera pensar que buenos colegas vayan a morir por un asunto que solo nos corresponde a nosotros arreglarlo—el tono de Tom era tan sobreactuado que a Harry hasta le causaba gracia

-Ja…. No me hagas reír Riddle, es imposible que tú pienses en alguien más que en ti mismo…. Eres un ser sin corazón y sin alma, no pienso caer con esa mentira tuya

-Vamos, vamos Harry, no hay necesidad de ser grosero... Yo te estoy haciendo una simple propuesta para poder evitar el derramamiento de sangre inocente... Aunque si tú prefieres que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar yo no me opondré—ante esta última declaración Harry decidió prestar más atención

-A ver Tom... Te escucho—aceptó al final derrotado

-Muy bien, te propongo que nos reunamos en los terrenos del castillo... Nosotros dos pelearemos a muerte, sin poner la vida de nuestros seguidores en riesgo... Si yo gano, tus amigos deberán rendirse ante mí... Pero en cambio, si tú resultas ser el ganador, mi mortifagos tienen órdenes específicas de rendirse ante ti—Harry estaba confundido... Por una parte era Tom de quien estaban hablando... Pero por otra, la vida de sus amigos estaba en riesgo, la vida de su esposa más que ninguna otra

-¿Cómo sé que no me traicionaras? ¿Cómo se supone que confíe en ti? Además, en caso de que yo muera estoy seguro que mis amigos podrán acabarte... Y también sé que si yo gano tus mortifagos no se rendirán...

-Pues que pena Harry... Esperaba que tú pudieses entender la importancia que representa salvar las vidas ajenas. Pero supongo que ya te has acostumbrado a que los demás mueran por tu causa—de repente todo se volvió negro... La mente de Harry empezó a dar vueltas, y de repente vio su casa en el Valle de Godric—ellos fueron los primeros Harry—le dijo Tom mientras proseguía el recuerdo. Estaba dentro de su casa y veía a su padre correr desesperado

-_Lily, nos encontró... Va a entrar_—dijo James Potter con desesperación

_-Dios mío James, _¿_Ahora que hacemos?_

_-Tú llévate a Harry, yo lo distraeré para que huyan _

_-No amor, por favor no me dejes_—le dijo Lily ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-_Lo más importante es Harry amor... Tú y él son todo lo que tengo... No dejaré que los lleve_—James se acercó a Lily y la besó con mucho amor, luego besó la cabeza de Harry—_Harry, hijo perdóname que no te vea crecer, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y que hoy moriré feliz con saber que tú estarás con buen... Te amo hijo mío_—James besó por última vez a Lily y a Harry y "Lily subió corriendo las escaleras

El Harry que estaba observando la escena... Apretándose con fuerza el corazón. Le dolía demasiado tener que ver esa cruel escena—Tom, por favor... Ya basta, no puedo más

-Mira Harry Potter, quiero que veas lo que causaste—Voldemort tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo obligó a ver. En ese instante el Voldemort del recuerdo voló la puerta

-_Lárgate de aquí Tom... Jamás lograrás tu cometido, no dejaré que lo toques _

_-Tan valiente y tonto como siempre Potter... Debí haberte acabado hace tiempo, Crucio_—la maldición impactó en James, pero este no cayó al suelo... Sentía un dolor infernal... Pero no le daría ese gusto a Tom

-_Lárgate asquerosa serpiente, Expelliarmu_s—Tom solo tuvo que moverse un poco para evadirlo

_-Ya me cansaste Potter, hasta nunca, Avada Kedavra_—la maldición impactó rápidamente en el pecho de James, haciendo que el cuerpo saliera disparado y cayera sin vida en el suelo

-No... Ya basta Tom—Harry estaba llorando descontroladamente

-Espera Harry... Aún quedan cosas mejores—todo volvió a cambiar, y ahora estaban en la habitación de Harry, donde Lily buscaba desesperada la escoba

-_Aquí está_—exclamó al encontrarla. Pero en ese instante se oyó...

-_Avada Kedavra_—cuando Lily escuchó eso sintió que se le iba el alma al suelo... Pero tomó a Harry en sus manos y abrió la ventana

-_Debo sacarte de aquí Harry, no dejaré que te lastimen_—apenas estuvo en el borde de la ventana para salir, Tom entró y la haló con el carpe retractum

-_Sangresucia tonta... _¿_De verdad pensaste que podrías escapar de mi? Ahora dame al mocoso y te perdonaré la vida _

_-No, por favor no a Harry... Te lo suplico, mátame a mí... Déjalo por favor _

_-Vamos Lilian... No quiero acabarte, pero si no entregas al niño lo haré _

_-Te lo suplico Tom, no lo dañes..._

_-Tan tonta como tu marido, en fin... Avada Kedavra_—cuando el hechizo impactó en Lily, Harry escuchó el desgarrador grito de su madre

-_Harry_—eso fue lo último que Lily dijo antes de caer muerta. Ya era demasiado para Harry, él solo era un muchacho, pero tenía cargas demasiado pesadas para él

-Te lo pido Tom... Ya basta... No lo soporto—Harry estaba de rodillas, simplemente no podía más

-Pero aún queda mucho Harry, quiero que disfrutes esta función especial, creada solo para ti—todo cambió nuevamente, ahora estaban en el cementerio de donde fue a parar Harry en el torneo de los tres magos

-_Es un translador, la copa es un translador_—dijo Cedric Digory cuando llegaron a aquel extraño cementerio—_¿Donde crees que estamos?_

_-Ya he estado aquí antes... En mis sueños estuve aquí_—le contestó Harry, recordando sus sueños donde veía ese lugar. De repente un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz le indico que todo estaba mal... La presencia de Voldemort se sentía en el aire. Del dolor Harry terminó de rodillas

-_¿Harry que tienes?_—le preguntó Cedric al verlo de esa manera—_¿Qué te pasa? Dime algo_

_-Cedric vete de aquí... Toma la copa y vete... Vete ahora _

_-No me iré sin ti Harry, dijimos que ganaríamos juntos_—en ese momento se prendieron varias antorchas, y la figura de colagusano se dejó ver, con la cabeza de Lord Voldemort en sus manos. Cedric se colocó frente a Harry y le apuntó al mortífago...—_¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?_

_-Mata al intruso_—ordenó la cabeza del lord oscuro

-_Avada Kedavra_—de la varita de colagusano salió un rayo verde que impactó en el cuerpo de Cedric, lanzándolo lejos y acabando con su vida

-¿Ha sido suficiente Harry? ¿Quieres descansar un poco? Yo no lo creo, todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer—la voz de Voldemort era cada vez más fría y más desagradable y a Harry le taladraba los oídos con fuerza—creo que no estuviste presente el día en que tus tíos murieron ¿Verdad? Creo que eso se puede arreglar—de nuevo todo negro y ahora estaban en Privet Drive, en la casa de los tíos de Harry. El ojiverde estaba a punto de enloquecer, no podría continuar cuerdo por mucho más tiempo

_-Acábenlos sin piedad—_dijo el Voldemort del recuerdo, que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras. El recuerdo cambió y ahora estaban dentro, donde Petunia cocinaba tranquila, Dudley comía como cerdo y Vernon viendo la televisión con tranquilidad…. Cuando de repente PUM, la puerta salió volando y por ella entraron dos vampiros y un licántropo

-_El señor tenebroso estará complacido cuando acabemos con ustedes insignificantes muggles—_dijo uno de los vampiros, y sin darles tiempo ni de hablar los atacaron con violencia, desgarrándoles el cuello con sus colmillos y garras, cortándole las venas y dejándolos ensangrentados en el piso…. A Dudley le fue mucho peor, ya que el licántropo empezó a rasguñarlo, morderlo, arañarlo…. Rompiéndole la piel y arrancándole la carne, hasta que el pobre chico murió ante las garras de la bestia

-Basta, por lo que más quieras detente Tom, no puedo más, por favor no sigas—apenas si podía hablar, cada minuto que pasaba hacia que el dolor creciera de forma inhumana, si pararse….

-De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente de recuerdos del pasado…. Mejor te muestro lo que causarás esta noche—todo volvió a dar vueltas como hace un rato. Harry estaba apretándose con fuerza la cabeza…. Ahora el dolor se extendía por todo el cuerpo…. Cuando al fin cesó un poco, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó helado

-No puede ser posible…. Esto es una de tus mentiras Tom, esto no es verdad—decía el ojiverde mientras veía el panorama frente a él

-Todo esto es lo que ocurrirá gracias a ti y tu desinterés por los demás…. Esto lo causarás tú por no enfrentarme como un hombre—Harry y Tom se encontraban en una especie de burbuja encima de todo el castillo de Hogwarts…. O lo que quedaba de él. Todos los muros, torres, pisos…. Todo estaba envuelto en llamas y escombros

-No, no, no es cierto—Harry simplemente no lo podía creer, era simplemente imposible

-Sí que lo es Harry. Echemos un vistazo más detallado—la burbuja se fue acercando y lograron ver a un montón de caídos en el suelo…. Muertos, heridos, agonizantes…. Tanto estudiantes como profesores y mortifagos…. Era simplemente espantoso de ver—¿Qué no te da dolor ver lo que tú y tu egoísmo causarán Harry? A mí se me parte el corazón con tan solo ver esto

-Esto es un truco tuyo, vil mentiroso…. Solo quieres confundirme—Harry trataba fuertemente de creer eso, ¿Pero cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo saber que ese no era el destino que les deparaba a todos sus amigos?

-¿Eso crees? Creo que debemos echarle un vistazo más profundo a toda la situación—se movieron con velocidad y vieron a Remus, Sirius y Tonks…. Los tres en el piso, con escombros sobre ellos, ojos cerrados y sangre por doquier

_-Por…. Por lo menos…. Harry logró…. Sobrevivir_—dijo Remus con su último aliento y murió

-El pobre peleo junto a su amigo con rudeza…. Lástima que estaban demasiado débiles para poder esquivar los escombros que los acabaron, pero eso no importa ¿Verdad? Después de todo lo que importa es que tú sigas con vida, ¿O no Potter?

-Yo…. Yo….—las palabras simplemente no salían

-Creo que no debemos detenernos, debes ver muchas otras cosas—volvieron a moverse y ahora vieron los cuerpos de Albus y McGonagall, tirados en el piso, con sus manos unidas, pero sin vida

-Albus, Minerva….—los ojos de Harry ya estaban hinchados y su cabeza parecía quererlo enloquecer

-Una lástima, ellos hubieran podido vivir muy felices durante muchos años, juntos…. Pero no se los permitiste—sin darle tiempo de pensar, la burbuja se volvió a mover y Harry presencio el que sería uno de los más horribles momentos que debería presenciar. Ahí estaban los señores Weasley, de rodillas frente a su hija

-_Ginny, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Nosotros te amamos cielo, ¿Por qué nos traicionas?—_le preguntaba su madre llorando descontroladamente

_-No lo entienden ¿Verdad? No me interesa su amor, el único amor que me interesa no lo tengo…. Por lo tanto no me importa más nada, ni ustedes, ni el mundo mágico, nada me interesa ya—_les contestó la pelirroja mortifaga con ira

-_Por favor hija, vuelve con nosotros, somos tu familia no nos hagas esto—_le dijo su padre

-_Ya no me importan, no los necesito…. No merecen vivir, son una lástima y una desgracia—_levantó su varita y les apuntó—_hasta nunca…._

_-Perdónanos hija, te fallamos. Lo sentimos mucho—_dijo el señor Weasley abrazándose a su esposa

-_Avada Kedavra—_la maldición impactó en ambos…. Quitándoles la vida

-_¿Qué hiciste Ginevra?—_le gritaron Fred y George situándose a los lados de los cuerpos de sus padres

-_Todos ustedes me dan lástima…. No los quiero volver a ver_

_-Hermana por favor no lo hagas_

_-Te queremos Ginny, te lo suplico—_le dijeron los gemelos, pero fue muy tarde

-_Fiendfyre—_el fuego maldito arrasó con los cuerpos de Fred y George, dejando nada más que unas cenizas

-_Avada Kedavra—_dijo una voz de repente y Ginny Weasley cayó al suelo, muerta, grande la sorpresa de Harry al comprobar que había sido el mismo Ron quien la había asesinado—_ya voy con ustedes familia, estaremos juntos en el otro mundo—_se apuntó a la cabeza con la varita y exclamó—_Avada Kedavra—_su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida…. Dejándole un dolor inmenso a Harry, por presenciar la muerta de la que fue su familia

-Doloroso, ¿No te parece Harry? Que cruel es la vida…. Y pensar que ellos te consideraban uno más de su familia, te dieron amor, cariño, una familia, amistad…. Todas las cosas que decías valorar. ¿Y cómo se los pagaste? Dejándolos a la deriva, negándote a salvarlos de tan cruel destino…. Todo por tu deseo de ser el héroe…. Muy egoísta de tu parte Harry

-….—Harry ya no podía hablar, simplemente no podía, era demasiado el dolor, el sufrimiento, ya no podía continuar con eso…. Se sentía débil, indefenso…. Culpable

-Vamos a mostrarte una última escena Harry, de segura la disfrutarás—ahora estaban en el corazón del bosque prohibido, donde Harry podía ver a Tom en su visión…. Frente a sí mismo y frente a Hermione, parecía que Tom iba a sacar algo de entre los arbustos

-_Creo que es hora de sacar mi haz bajo la manga—_con su varita elevó los cuerpos del señor y la señora Granger

_-PAPÁ, MAMÁ, NO_—gritó Hermione desesperada

-_Despídete de ellos sangresucia…. Porque no los volverás a ver nunca más, Avada Kedavra—_al instante ambos cayeron muertos en el suelo

-_NO, NO, NO ES CIERTO NO…. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ A ELLOS?—_de repente miró al Harry de la visión—_TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA_—le gritó con ira, mientras lloraba descontroladamente—_TU Y TÚ MALDITO EGOISMO DE HACERTE EL HEROE…. ME LAS PAGARÁS CARO POTTER–_Hermione le comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra al Harry de la visión, con mucho odio…. Hasta que este la desarmó

-_Detente ya Hermione—_le dijo Harry, pero ella se lanzó hacia él buscando de atacarlo con todo. Forcejearon durante un rato, hasta que terminaron en el piso, donde Harry la terminó lanzando con fuerza y ella impactó contra una piedra, hiriéndose mortalmente—_Hermione, por favor no te vayas, te lo pido no te vayas—_el Harry real casi ni respiraba, ese no podía ser su destino, no podía ser posible…. Era simplemente demasiado doloroso

-_Te…. Te…. Te odio Harry Potter—_le dijo Hermione antes de morir

-Al final tu amor por la sangresucia fue lo que la condenó a muerte…. Qué tristeza me da Harry, lo peor es que tú la mataste, tú con tus propias manos le quitaste la vida

-No…. No yo no le haría nada así a Hermione, eres un mentiroso Tom Riddle, no eso no es verdad—Harry estaba más que desesperado, estaba a punto de enloquecer

-Claro que sí Harry, y lo harás…. Tú causarás su muerte, tú la llevaras al frío y oscuro abismo…. Tú y solo tú eres responsable de la muerte de tantos…. Sobre ti cae el peso de tantas vidas inocentes que se perdieron…. Pero se pudo evitar si tan solo te hubieses enfrentado desde un principio a mí…. Pero ya las has condenado Harry Potter. Al final he de admitir que yo si moriría, ya que tu ira terminaría destruyéndome…. Pero al final terminaría ganando yo, ya que te habría quitado todo lo valioso en tu vida. Al final estarás solo Harry Potter, serás un monstruo peor que yo…. Ya que serías quien destruiría todo el mundo mágico—Harry ya no pensaba escucharlo más. Si Tom lo quería enojar, bien, que así fuera

-YA ME TIENES HARTO TOM, ¿ME QUERÍAS ENOJADO? ENOJADO ME TIENES, NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE CONTINÚES HACIENDO DE LAS TUYAS—los ojos de Harry nuevamente se había vuelto negros, su cabello parecía moverse con ondas de aire inexistentes y su cicatriz brillaba con un rojo intenso

-Sí, sí Harry, saca ese poder tuyo, saca toda tu ira, todo tu odio. Acábame Harry Potter, mátame con toda esa ira que tienes guardada y nuestras esencias se unirán en una sola—Harry parecía no escuchar las palabras de Tom. Lo único que le interesaba era acabar con él a como dé lugar

-HASTA NUNCA ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE, AVADA KEDAVR….—justo antes de que Harry pudiese lanzar la maldición asesina con su magia sin varita, Hermione apareció frente a él abrazándolo

-No lo hagas Harry, no te entregues a la oscuridad…. Ese no eres tú, tú eres más fuerte que él, demuéstrale que no te puede controlar—el cerebro de Harry no lograba realizar ninguna acción, ¿Por qué no matarlo ahora que podía? ¿Por qué desaprovechar esa poderosa oportunidad de acabar con él? La respuesta le vino con rapidez a la mente….

Tom le había mencionado anteriormente que en ese lugar Harry no sería capaz de matarlo…. Entonces la cosa estaba en el porqué Voldemort insistía a Harry en que lo matara

-Es una trampa—dijo Harry de repente—tú planeaste todo esto Tom, querías hacerme enojar para que desatara mi poder y tú te pudieses apoderar de él…. Todo fue un truco—Tom no pudo evitar poner una enorme cara de enojo

-Maldita sangresucia, estuve tan cerca de tener todo su poder…. Niña entrometida. Pues sí Harry, la verdad es que tenía pensado absorber tu poder, el hechizo que usé en Avery me lo permite…. Pero ahora, tendré que matar a la sangresucia por haber arruinado mis planes

-Tú tocas a mi esposa Tom y te aseguro que te destruiré—Harry trataba de tranquilizarse para que Tom no tuviese oportunidad alguna de tomar su poder, pero era demasiado difícil

-Vámonos de aquí Harry, este lugar es muy peligroso—le dijo Hermione aferrándose a él

-Escúchame bien Harry Potter, lo que has visto hace un rato ha sido todo verdad, eso es lo que causarás si no te enfrentas tú solo a mí…. Te daré una hora para que recapacites, si no aceptas, asesinaré a todo hombre, mujer, adulto o niño que se atreve a interponerse en mi camino…. No ganarás Potter, sin tu poder oscuro no eres nada. Solo puede haber un mago con poder absoluto en el mundo y ese seré yo—después de eso Harry y Hermione sintieron como el piso bajo sus pies desaparecía y de repente estaban de nuevo en el bosque prohibido

-Al fin despiertan ustedes dos, hace media hora que tratamos de hacerlos reaccionar—les dijo Ron ayudándolos a levantarse, ya que se encontraban en el suelo—¿Se puede saber qué rayos les pasó?

-No fue nada—contestó Harry automáticamente—lo importante es que derrotamos a los mortifagos de esta zona. Vamos con Neville y Seamus, creo que les vendrá bien una mano con lo del puente

-Buena idea, ya acabamos con el grupo sorpresa, así que será mejor encargarnos de los licántropo—apoyó Ron. Todos comenzaron a correr rumbo al castillo, excepto Harry y Hermione

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te mostró Tom o tendré que ver en tus pensamientos?—le preguntó Hermione a Harry

-No quiero hablar de eso Mione, fue demasiado doloroso verlo—le contestó el muchacho sentándose en el piso

-Harry por favor no me excluyas, soy tu mejor amiga, novia y esposa, tengo derecho a saberlo. No me gusta verte así, por favor dímelo—se sentó al lado de Harry y entrelazó sus manos con las de él

-Él…. Él me…. Él me mostró…. Me mostró las muertes que yo he causado—no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos—me mostró como murieron mis padres…. Como no les importó dar su vida solo para que yo sobreviviera…. Me mostró de nuevo la muerte de Cedric, me mostró como mataron a mis tíos….—ya no se pudo controlar más…. Muy pocos eran los que habían visto a Harry Potter derramando una lágrima, y solo Hermione Granger lo había visto vulnerable e indefenso…. Solo ella lo había visto soltar el llanto mientras se reguardaba en su pecho…. Solo Hermione Granger había visto a Harry Potter como lo que en realidad era

Para muchos Harry era un héroe, para otros una amenaza…. Era conocido como un gran jugador de Quidditch, un mago excepcional, un rompe-reglas…. Lo conocían de muchas formas, pero en el fondo, lo que en realidad era Harry James Potter Evans, era un niño…. Solamente un niño con una carga demasiado pesada para llevarla él solo, un niño cuya vida había sido más dura de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar... Eso es lo que él era, un niño, un chico…. Y solo Hermione Granger conocía esa parte de él ya que solo ella aceptaba y amaba esa parte de él

-Perdóname Mione, debería de ser capaz de superar esto, debería de ser fuerte, pero ya no puedo más…. No soy tan fuerte—Hermione lo besó con dulzura mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de las mejillas

-Escúchame bien amor mío…. No necesitas ser tan fuerte, todos tenemos fortalezas y debilidades, no necesitas hacer todo solo para demostrarle nada a nadie…. Mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, eso será lo que nos de la fuerza para seguir adelante…. Tú eres mi fuerza y yo la tuya, dependemos el uno del otro y no debes de olvidar eso, así que no te preocupes por tener miedo o no ser tan fuerte, yo seré tu fuerza en caso que la necesites, siempre estaré ahí para ti—la chica se separó un poco de él, le sonrió y lo volvió a besar

-No sabes cuánto te amo Mione…. Perdóname el haberte querido alejar en tantas ocasiones anteriores, no me daba cuenta que estando juntos, somos invencibles. Gracias por estar conmigo Hermione Jane Potter—a Hermione cada vez que oía el apellido de Harry como suyo, le producía una sensación demasiado perfecta para describirla

-Siempre lo estaré, duela a quien le duela y pese a quien le pese. Ahora necesito que me digas cual fue la propuesta que te hizo Tom

-Pues, la cosa es que él aparte de mostrarme las muertes que habían ocurrido por mi culpa, me mostró lo que quedaría de esta guerra…. Me mostró la muerte de mi padre, de Sirius, Tonks, Ron, Fred, George, el señor y la señora Weasley, Ginny, Albus, minerva y….—la voz se le fue al recordar la última

-¿Y?

-Y la tuya…. Me mostró que mataría a tus padres y que tú me atacarías por eso…. Me dijiste que lo pagaría y después de un rato te me tiraste encima…. Caímos al suelo, rodamos y luego yo te arrojé contra una piedra, hiriéndote mortalmente—se notaba en su voz que el recordar eso le producía mucho dolor—y antes de morir, me dijiste que me odiabas—Harry no sabía ni que esperarse por parte de Hermione, quizás que le gritara o maldijera a Tom, pero no se imaginó que se estaría riendo—¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que es gracioso Harry, Tom está tan desesperado por derrotarte que te muestra cosas que son totalmente imposibles

-No sabes si es o no posible, ninguno lo puede asegurar

-Créeme que yo sí Harry, en primera porque desde hace tiempo que sé que mis padres corren peligro si yo estoy a tu lado…. Pero eso nunca me ha detenido de acompañarte, y no es que no me importe lo que les pueda pasar, pero yo sé que estar contigo es lo correcto…. Además eso de atacarte yo a ti, jamás, por muy enojada que pueda estar, también está el hecho de que tú simplemente pudiste haberme paralizado, y sé que eso harías de presentarse una situación así…. Y por último, yo jamás, jamás, ni en un millón de años luz, te diré que te odio, ese sentimiento no tiene lugar para ti en mi corazón—Harry sonrió y la haló hacia él, obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba con cariño y amor

-Tú sí que eres mi ángel Hermione….—la rubia sonrió ante el cumplido—ahora sí, lo de la propuesta. Tom me dijo que podíamos evitar el derramamiento de sangre enfrentándonos él y yo en duelo, en el patio…. Donde todo se decidiría, me dio una hora para pensarlo

-Pues no piensas aceptar ¿O sí?—Harry se quedó callado—Harry eso es lo que él quiere, de seguro es una especie de trampa

-Pero amor, si me enfrento a él cara a cara evitaré que muchos mueran. Si lo derroto a él será más fácil que derrote a los mortifagos

-Pero también estando todos reunidos será más fácil que los mortifagos ataquen y maten a más, no creo que debas aceptar

-Pero es la única manera, quizás no tenga muchas otras oportunidades para enfrentarme a él cara a cara…. No creo que la deba desaprovechar ahora que la tengo

-De acuerdo, en una hora estaremos en el patio, pero yo estaré a tu lado, no me importa nada más, pero estaré contigo así quieras o no

-No desearía otra cosa…. Por ahora vamos a ver a Seamus y Neville, tenemos una hora para acabar con cuanto mortífago y licántropo podamos—se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron en el inicio del puente de madera

-Harry, Hermione, llegan justo a tiempo, estábamos a punto de ir y colocar las cargas explosivas en los soportes del puente—les dijo Fred al verlos llegar

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de atraer a lo licántropos—les dijo Seamus

-Cuando vayamos a mitad del puente les daremos la señal a Fred y George y ellos detonarán las cargas—les indicó ahora Neville—pero primero deben de ir a colocarlas

-¿Quieren venir? Fred y yo pensamos tener una competencia de quien explota más cargas en menor tiempo

-Yo me apunto—dijo Harry automáticamente recibiendo una mirada de desacuerdo por parte de Hermione—vamos amor, será divertido

-No lo creo Harry, esta vez paso, me quedaré aquí a esperar a los demás—por esta vez Harry prefirió no insistir

-Como desees—la besó profundamente sacó su escoba de su capa—los hechizos de reducción son muy útiles—la regresó a su tamaño original y se montó en ella—¿Vamos muchachos?

-Claro que sí hermano—los gemelos se montaron en las escobas y junto a Harry fueron hasta los soportes del puente, donde comenzaron a colocar todas las cargas explosivas

Mientras tanto Hermione esperaba a la aparición de sus amigos junto a Lavender y Parvati quienes acababan de llegar en busca de sus novios (Lavender—Seamus; Parvati—Neville)

-Seamus, amor, me dijo la profesora McGonagall que tenías un gran plan en mente—le dijo Lavender acercándose para besarlo mientras Parvati hacía lo propio con Neville

-Si mi princesa, ya lo verás, será estupendo…. Por ahora Neville y yo debemos ir a prepararnos, pero se quedarán impresionadas—la besó otra vez y se fue con su amigo a el otro lado del puente

-Oye Herms ¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron?—le preguntó Lavender con picardía

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas la desentendida Hermione…. Lav se refiere a que según dicen, tú te casaste con Harry—Hermione levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Parvati

-¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?—preguntó Hermione sorprendida de ya ellas dos e hubieran enterado, y por consiguiente todo el resto del colegio

-Pues nos lo dijeron los chicos—en ese instante Hermione pensó

-_Esos bocones, y se supone que las chismosas somos las mujeres_

-Pues dinos Herm, ¿Es cierto?

-Pues sí chicas, Harry y yo nos casamos hoy—aceptó ella al final y sus amigas la empezaron a bombardear con preguntas de cómo había sido, si estaba embarazada y por eso había aceptado, donde había sido…. En fin, una gigantesca batalla de preguntas

-Hermione—le llamó Pansy que acababa de llegar junto a Draco, Luna y Ron

-Al fin llegan chicos, pensé que se tardarían menos—les dijo burlonamente

-Muy graciosa Hermione, ¿Cómo le hicieron tú y Harry para llegar tan rápido?—le cuestionó esta vez Ron recuperando el aliento

-Pues apareciéndonos…. ¿Se les olvidó que ya no hay barreras protectoras y por tanto nos podemos aparecer a capricho?

-Rayos, creo que sí se nos olvidó eso…. ¿Por cierto donde está Harry?

-Fue a preparar la trampa para los licántropos junto a Fred y George

-Rayos, lástima que no traje mi escoba, hubiese sido entretenido ir—ante la mirada triste de Draco todos rieron un poco

-¿Dónde está el escuadrón sombra?—preguntó Hermione al notar su ausencia

-Fueron a reportar con Kingsley los sucesos del bosque—le aclaró Luna

-Bien, ahora solo queda esperar a que Harry y los gemelos vuelvan

Mientras tanto Harry, Fred y George terminaron de colocar todas las cargas

-Todo listo muchachos…. Esto será explosivo en verdad—les dijo Harry una vez colocaron la última

-¿Cuántas son?—pregunto George

-61 hermano—le contestó su gemelo—la cantidad perfecta para ver quién es el más rápido de nosotros dos en maniobras varita-escoba

-¿Dos? ¿Que no me piensan dejar participar?—cuestionó el ojiverde

-Vamos Harry, si tu participas eres capaz de volar el puente con tan solo mover esa endemoniada varita tuya—le dijo Fred en broma

-Además queremos que seas algo así como el árbitro para estar seguros de que todas las explosiones sean validas

-Vale, entiendo…. Ahora hay que estar atentos a la señal de Neville y Seamus

-¿Listo amigo?—le preguntó Seamus a Neville al ver que todos los licántropos se acercaban

-Listo viejo…. Enseñémosles porqué somos Gryffindor—cuando estaban a suficiente distancia comenzaron con la trampa—Hey, perros callejeros, ¿Por qué no mejor se van a olerse el trasero los unos a los otros? De seguro el olor debe ser un mangar…. O mejor lámanse los unos a los otros como lo propios perros falderos

-Sí, Neville tiene razón, ustedes solo sirven para lamerle los pies a su señor…. Son incapaces de pensar por su propia cuenta…. Que lastima que dan ustedes

-Jajajaja, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un par de Gryffindor haciendo su último acto de valentía en este mundo…. Que conmovedor…. Le daremos una muerte rápida por su valentía. A ellos—todos los licántropos fueron a la carga contra ellos

-¿Ahora?—preguntó Neville al ver como se iban acercando

-AHORA—gritó Seamus y empezaron a correr descontroladamente. Cuando hubieron recorrido la mitad del puente, con los licántropos a unos pocos metros de distancia, lanzaron chispas rojas con las varitas

-Es la señal—dijo Fred preparándose—a la carga George…. Te enseñaré quien es el mejor—y en seguida empezó a arremeter contra las cargas

-Ya quisieras hermanito…. No pierdas la cuenta Harry—el muchacho les hizo una seña de afirmación y en menos de dos segundos las cargas estaban explotando con fuerza. Tardaron menos de un minuto en acabar con todas y mientras iban explotando los licántropos iban cayendo por el precipicio que ahora representaba el puente

-_Reducto—_dijo Fred emocionado ya que era la última y ya todos los licántropos que habían trata de pasar habían caído

-Mejor volvamos…. Debemos asegurarnos de que Neville y Seamus están bien—dijo George

-Bien, pero antes debo anunciarles que el ganador fue…. Ninguno

-¿Cómo que ninguno? Uno debió haber ganado—le dijo Fred sin creerse que hubieran empatado

-Pues si Fred, lo que pasa es que se les olvidó esta pequeña caja de aquí—y les mostró una de las cargas explosivas—o sea que están empatados 30 a 30…. Veamos quien es el que la logra agarrar—de repente soltó la caja y los gemelos exclamaron al mismo tiempo

-_INCENDIO—_la caja voló en pedazos, pero fue imposible saber quién de los dos la destruyó

-Fue mi hechizo—comenzó George, acercándose a su hermano

-Fue el mío George…. Se vio claramente que el mío impactó antes

-En tus sueños hermano. Harry dile a Fred que yo soy el ganador—pero cuando se dieron cuenta, ya Harry estaba a varios metros de distancia, rumbo a encontrarse con los muchachos—cobarde—los dos hermanos emprendieron la marcha para encontrarse con los otros

Una vez Neville y Seamus llegaron fueron recibidos como héroes por parte de todas las chicas, con besos, abrazos y halagos

-Eso estuvo increíble chicos, fue lo más heroico que he visto en mi vida—exclamó Pansy emocionada

-Gracias Pansy—le dijo el rubio molesto

-Pansy tiene razón eso estuvo fantástico—apoyó Luna, queriendo poner un poco celoso a Ron. Este le contestó con una mirada de enojo

-Definitivamente ustedes sí que son valientes chicos…. Arriesgaron su vida como unos verdaderos héroes—les dijo Hermione abrazándolos a ambos

-Sí, que bien que los feliciten a ellos, porque nosotros no corrimos ningún riesgo—como era de esperarse Harry estaba ahí detrás de ellos con cara de pocos amigos, al igual que Fred y George…. Que, aunque no tenían a sus novias entre los que estaban presente, si se habían molestado bastante por la actitud de todas las chicas

-Por dios Harry, ustedes estaban totalmente a salvo, pero ellos corrieron riesgos como verdaderos hombres—le provocó Pansy

-Estos sí que son ejemplos dignos de seguir—finalizó Hermione y Harry decidió no seguir con eso

-De acuerdo, pues disfruten a sus héroes…. Yo me largo de aquí—se acomodó en su escoba y le dijo a los gemelos—¿Me acompañan a matar a algunos mortifagos para alguien aprecie lo que hacemos?

-Tú mandas jefe—dijeron al mismo tiempo y sin dejarles hablar a las chicas se fueron volando a toda velocidad

-Excelente Hermione, perfecto…. Tú sabiendo lo cabeza dura que es Harry vas a venir a hacerle esto…. Vaya que eres lista—le dijo Ron con enojo

-Creo que sí metí la pata—aceptó la rubia al darse cuenta de que era de Harry Potter de quien estaban hablando, y él era conocido por tomarse las cosas muy a pecho

-Y muy fea, ve a ver cómo te sales de esta—le contestó esta vez el rubio, a lo que ella asintió

-Iré a buscarlo—y se fue en busca de su amado, para disculparse por la tontería que acababa de ocurrir…. Ella sabía que Harry no estaba enojado en realidad, pero también sabía que si le pudo haber afectado en algo sus palabras. Después de haber rodeado el castillo y haber aturdido a uno que otro mortífago, encontró a Harry en el puente principal, arremetiendo contra un gigante, mientras que Fred y George se encargaban de otro

-Maldita sea, si que resisten—dijo Harry con enojo al ver que el gigante no se caía—toma esto, _Lumus Solem—_la luz solar cegó temporalmente al gigante—_Depulso—_al fin logró hacer que cayera—eso ha estado cerca. ¿Les ayudo chicos?—les preguntó viéndolos batallar contra su gigante, pero lograron derrotarlo sin ayuda de él

-Son bueno—dijo Hermione haciendo notar su presencia

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar besando y abrazando a los héroes?—le dijo dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Hermione encontró muy divertido el hecho de que Harry se comportara tan infantil

-Vamos amor, ya te he dicho que no debes de ponerte celoso…. Ellos son mis amigos y realmente corrieron un riesgo enorme—le dijo ella buscando de abrazarlo

-Por la forma en la que te expresaste parecería que lo que Fred, George y yo hicimos no valió la pena, pudimos haber muerto, pero eso no importa—la pobre chica empezaba a sentirse mal por haberlo hecho sentir así

-Amor no seas así, sabes que eres lo que más me importa en este mundo. Por favor abrázame ¿Sí?—Harry trató de si quera dudar o hacerse el rudo, pero no pudo y la estrechó en sus brazos

-Sabes cómo manipularme—le dijo antes de separarse de ella y empezar a atacar a uno de los 7 gigantes que acababan de llegar—genial, esto parece no tener fin

-Recuerda, si estamos juntos eso es lo que importa—comenzaron a arremeter contra los gigantes juntos…. Lado con lado

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Riddle, Ginny estaba ya lista para cuando le tocara a ella salir

-¿Ginny puedo pasar?—le preguntó la voz de Víktor Krum por detrás de la puerta

-Claro Víktor, pasa—él entró y la vio con su túnica negra ya puesta…. Lista para pelear

-Veo que no te has retractado—dijo el búlgaro sin poder ocultar la frustración en su voz

-¿Debería acaso?

-Eso esperaba Ginny, hoy darás un paso demasiado importante. Te verás en la necesidad de pelear contra tu familia

-Pues que así sea—dijo la pelirroja mortifaga

-No puedo creer esto Ginny, ¿De verdad vas a pelear e inclusa matar a tu familia solo por un amor que no puedes tener? Por favor Ginny, reacciona, eso no lo vale

-¿Cómo te atreves a si quiera juzgarme Víktor? Tú también tienes tramado tener a Hermione para ti solo o ¿No? ¿Por qué rayos te interesa lo que yo haga o no? Es mi vida Víktor, a ti no te afecta en nada

-Ginny lo hago por tu propio bien, no quiero que luego te arrepientas y sea muy tarde. Yo hubiese matado por tener la oportunidad que tú estás tirando por el drenaje

¿Qué clase de oportunidad? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?

-¿Crees que yo me volví mortífago solo porque sí? No Ginny, yo no quería hacerlo. Al principio me resistí a todo eso del poder oscuro, pero con el tiempo mi vida se fue volviendo un infierno y pues…. No me quedó otra que esta salida para todo eso

-Por favor Víktor explícate bien que no entiendo…. Se supone que tu vida es perfecta…. Eres un gran jugador de Quidditch, gran mago, concursante del torneo de los tres magos

-Lo sé Ginny, pero eso fue antes del año del torneo…. Es verdad que yo tenía de todo y lo disfrutaba, pero todo se fue al diablo después de que terminara el torneo

**Flashback**

_Acababan de zarpar en su barco, alejándose del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, alejándose de la chica que había robado el corazón de Víktor_ Krum

-_Víktor, el director te quiere ver—le dijo su compañero Pedro Silva_

_-Claro, gracias—se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se fue al camarote del director—¿Quería verme señor?—pregunto Krum arrodillándose ante él_

_-Pero si es nuestro buen amigo el señor Krum…. Quien es incapaz de ganar un tonto torneo arreglado, pero si es capaz de engancharse a una asquerosa sangresucia—se notaba que estaba muy enojado_

_-Señor….—empezó Krum al entrar, pero fue detenido por una maldición cruciatus que impactó en su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo_

_-Víktor, Víktor, Víktor…. Me has decepcionado y mucho—le decía Igor Karkarov mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de Krum—te dejé a Potter en bandeja de plata y tú fuiste incapaz de ganar_

_-Pero señor…. Le juro que yo….—empecó Víktor nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a pararse, pero volvió a ser interrumpido_

_-Crucio—de nuevo lo hizo arrodillarse—no me vengas con excusas Víktor, eres un debilucho…. Lo que te sobre en musculoso te hace falta en cerebro…. Un tonto muchacho de catorce años de derrotó. Me dejaste en ridículo…. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue lograr que tú nombre apareciera en el maldito caliz? ¿Sabes cuánto toma controlar a unas sirenas con la maldición imperius para que no te atacaran? No, nada de eso no sabes, por eso no lo valoraste…. Pero ahora lo pagarás caro, Crucio—Krum, por mucho que no quisiera terminó gritando desgarradoramente_

_-Se lo suplico…. Deténgase—jadeó Krum con apenas fuerzas para pararse_

_-Te lo digo muchacho, tú vida será a partir de hoy un infierno…. Serás conocido como la vergüenza andante de Durmstrang. Te quitarán el puesto en tu tonta liga de Quidditch…. Te haré caer tan bajo que los sangresucia serán de la realeza comparados contigo—la ira y seriedad en el tono de voz de Karkarov fue aterradora—lárgate de aquí, ya no me sirves para nada—apenas se puso de pie Krum corrió, con la furia florecida en todo su ser, en dirección a su habitación, donde el resto de sus compañeros lo esperaban con sus cosas tiradas en el suelo_

_-Esto te enseñará a no dejarnos en vergüenza…. Y menos ante un mocoso como Potter, ya veo porque la sangresucia esa no te hizo caso…. No vales nada—le dijo uno de ellos, viéndolo con asco_

_-Ya callense montón de ineptos…. A ustedes no les corresponde hablar de lo que no les incumbe—les advirtió él con su varita en mano_

_-Vamosno chicos, dejemos al traídor solo—uno a uno fueron saluiendo mientras golpeaban el brazo de Krum con los suyos propios. Una vez todos salieron Krum gritó con ira y frustración, derrumbándose en su cama con las ganas de aniquilar él mismo a Karkarov_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ginny estaba atónita por lo que acababa de oír, ya que nada de eso había aparecido en ninguno de los periódicos

-Vaya Víktor, no tenía idea. Debió haber sido muy duro—le dijo la pelirroja tomandolo de la mano

-Lo fue, pero esa no es la razón por la cual me uní al señor tenebroso. La cosa es que todo fue de mal en peor, en mi familia todos dejaron de hablarme, inclusive mis padres…. Perdí mi puesto en el equipo de Quidditch…. A mis amigos. Fui perdiendo todo poco a poco

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que no supimos nada al respecto?

-En Bulgaria cuidan su imagen más que a nada. No iban a permitir que se supiera de la gran caída del mejor de sus jugadores…. Pero por esa razón no han ido de nuevo a los mundiales

-Ya veo, pero terminame de decir lo que te impulsó a unirte a los mortifagos

-Pues ya yo estaba al borde de la locura por todo lo que me había pasado, hasta que unos días antes de que empezara este año escolar recibí una carta

**Flashback**

_Víktor Krum se encontraba acostado en su apartamento…. Después de todo lo que le había pasado era lo mejor que podía pagar. Estaba trabajando como mesero para un restaurant muggle, ya que él siempre había vivido en el mundo mágico no sabía hacer muchas cosas muggles. Eran las 4 PM cuando de repente oye un ruido en su ventana_

_-¿Qué rayose está pasando aquí?—cuando fue a ver, vio que era su lechuza Scorrow _**(NA: no sé sí Krum realmente tuvo una lechuza, y mucho menos sé su nombre así que como siempre me lo inventé XD)**_—Scorrow, ¿Qué ocurre amigo?—no´to que había una carta en su pata y ahí recordó—es cierto, te mandé a que te quedaras con Hermione para que me escribiera, veo que al final me recordó—tomó la carta en sus manos y leyó_

_Querido Víktor_

_No sabes cuan apenada estoy por no haberte escrito antes. He estado muy ocupada últimamente, preparando todo para el sexto año, leyendo un par de cosas que pueden ser importantes, ya me conoces…. Igual no es excusa, así que me disculpo…. ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien, hecho de menos verte, me gustaría poder platicar contigo. Por cierto tengo que decirte algo…. Adivina quien se vino a pasar unas semanas a mi casa…. Harry, por el amor de dios, Harry se vino para estar conmigo…. Parece un sueño hecho realidad, ¿Te cuento lo mejor? Sé que lo haré de todas formas así que ni sé para que pregunté…. La cosa es que el día que llegó empezamos a hablar, recordando algunas cosas y cuando se fue a acostar yo…. Yo…. Yo lo besé, ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo besé, fue sumamente rápido, pero lo hice…. Fue tan dulce, y él no se enojó, hoy me trató con normalidad, no sé si eso sea bueno o malo, pero en fin, te dejo porque hoy vamos a ir al parque a pasear un rato…. Espero con ansias tú respuesta, ya luego te diré como van mis avances con Harry. Espero vernos pronto, cuidate, un beso. Con cariño Hermione_

_Cuando Krum acabó de leer sentía que la sangre se le iba a evaporar en sus venas…. No estaba furioso, estaba iracundo. Era el colmo, aparte de ser tachado de traidor por sus amigos y familiares, la chica de la cual estaba totalmente enamorado le acababa de confesar que había besado al chico, que él sabía, ella amaba. Era una maldición al parecer, era una rotunda maldición, parecía que no iba a tener ningún logro solo por haber perdido el maldito torneo de los tres magos. Ya había sido suficiente, había pasado por mucho como para darse por vencido ahora, no señor. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el sobre negro con la carta que contenía la propuesta que cambiaría su vida…. Sin ninguna razón en específico la releyó_

_Estimado señor Krum_

_Hoy le he enviado esta carta para hacerle saber que sé muy bien sobre su actual situación. Debe de ser difícil ser considerado una escoria nada más por haber perdido el torneo…. Pero la vida no es justa, auqnue a veces da giros inesperados pero apropiados. Tal vez se pregunte quien soy yo…. Eso no tiene importancia mi joven amigo, lo que importa aquí es lo que yo puedo hacer por ti. Sé que quieres cobrar venganza por todos aquellos que te hicieron daño, quieres hacerles sufrir lo que tú sufriste…. Yo te puedo ayudar a lograrlo, pero debes de estar dispuesto a cambiar todo aspecto de tu vida. Si aceptas te garantizo poder, gloria, nada de sufrimiento, y te garantizo a la mujer de tus sueños…. ¿Qué más podrías desear?_

_Me retiro por ahora joven Krum, solo le digo que la oferta estará en pie hasta el 1 de septiembre, si decide tomar mi propuesta, solo apunte a al carta y diga ``acepto el trato´´ lo demás lo descubrirá en su momento. Por si añun tiene curiosidad e saber mi nombre se lo diré, sé que me llamará, por lo cual no tengo miedo a revelar mi identidad…. Yo soy Lord Voldemort. Hasta entonces señor Krum_

_Con la ira en su piel latente, Krum tomó un perdamino, sacó una pluma y sin vacilar escribió su respuesta a Tom…. Una sola palabra que significó el comienzo de muchas cosas…. Un simple ``Acepto´´ era lo que contenía la carta, y con eso el destino de muchas cosas. Al día siguiente tuvo la fortuna de recibir una carta de albus Dumbledore donde este le pedía que diera clases de DCAO en Hogwarts, y ese fue su ascenso definitivo hacia los mortífagos_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ginny estaba atónita…. Ahora podía ver el porqué Krum se fue con los mortífagos, a él ya no le quedaba nada, perdió todo, a su familia, a sus amigos…. Todo. Ella solo había sentido el rechazo del amor de su vida, pero le quedaba mucho por vivir, pero no lo había visto pro tonta e ingenua

-¿Ya ves por qué insisto tanto en que te retractes? Ginny a mi no me queda nada, no tengo nada que perder…. Tú en cambo tienes familia, amigos, un futuro…. No dejes que un amor no crrespondido arruine tu futuro…. Le dijo Krum tomandole las manos

-Ahora veo que cometí un gran error, me dejé llevar por la situación y ahora soy lo que siempre he odidado, estoy aliada con el hombre que busca destruir al amor de mi vida….

-No es tarde para ti Ginny, aún puedes irte de aquí…. Vete rápido antes de que Tom se entere

-Ven conmigo viktor—le dijo la pelirroja con decisión—tambien mereces una segunda oportunidad

-No Ginny, ya yo no tengo salvación, ya he corrompido mi corazón hasta el fondo, solo tú puedes volver, pero descuida, estraé bien

-No viltor, debes venir conmigo, puedes volver y lo sé…. Eres fuerte, vamos no te rindas—la chica estaba desesperada, sabía bien que viktor era muy fuerte y que no se daría por vencido tan rápido

-Yo….—pero en ese instante sintieron un infernal dolor en su brazo…. Un ardor insoportable que solo indicaba una cosa. Tom los estaba llamando a ellos dos específicamente…. Ya Ginny no tenía escapatoria—ya no hay salida

-Supongo que no—contestó Ginny e inmediatamente desaparecieron para luego reaparecer en Hogwarts, donde Tom ya los esperaba en las afueras del castillo junto a una gran cantidad de mortifagos

-Viktor, Ginevra, los estaba esperando…. Que bien que han llegado—les dijo Tom una vez llegaron ante él

-Mi señor—dijeron al mismo tiempo reverenciándolo

-Vengan, es hora de mi enfrentamiento final con Harry Potter y los quiero a mi lado, ustedes han sido de mucha utilidad—comenzaron su marcha rumbo a hogwarts…. Donde se decidiría el destino del mundo mágico

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione se estaban preparando

-¿Seguros que quieren hacer esto?—les preguntó Harry por última vez

-Ya te dijimos que sí Harry, estaremos contigo en esta última batalla…. Llegamos hasta aquí juntos y saldremos de esta juntos—le dijo Ron Weasley con seguridad—ya había pasado la hora de plazo y era tiempo de que Harry se reuniera con Tom en el patio

-Ron tiene razón amor…. Saldremos de esta juntos—le aseguró Hermione besándolo largamente y con dulzura

-Los quiero muchachos…. No lo olviden…. Después de hoy, saldremos adelante, traeremos la paz al mundo mágico, juntos

-Así será—dijeron los otros dos y se sonrieron una última vez

-Harry—dijo la voz de Severus Snape detrás de Harry….

-¿Qué ocurre Severus?—le preguntó Harry

-Ya llegó—no necesitaron oir más…. Se dieron una última mirada y emprendieron su camino hasta el patio del colegio, los tres juntos, uno al lado del otro, con el resto de Hogwarts siguiéndolos…. Habñia llegado el momento decisivo, ya era la hora. Una vez llegaron al patio, divisaron a Tom, Ginny y Viktor seguidos por un sin numero de mortífagos…. Ron se colocó frente a su hermana, Hermione frente a Viktor y harry frente a Voldemort

-Ha llegado la hora Harry Potter…. Después de hoy, solo habrá un heredero, y será el heredero de Slytherin

-Tienes razón Tom, solo habrá uno, pero ese seré yo—le contestó Harry desafiante. Los seis levantaron sus varitas y se inclinaron ante su oponente para demostrar que sería un autentico duelo…. Donde se decidiría el final de esta guerra. Luz contra oscuridad, bondad contra maldad, Harry contra Voldemort, ya no habñia vuelta atrás, ese era el final definitivo

**Y listo…. Eso es todo por hoy, los he traido a la etapa cumbre de la historia…. Ahora sí quedé más conforme con el capitulo…. Espero que ha ustedes les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera…. Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes…. Por sobretodo a los que me mandaron reviews pidiendo por la continuación, porque esos reviews fueron los que me animaron a continuar…. Mil gracias a todos…. No aseguraré para cuando el siguiente capitulo, pero les aseguró que no cometeré el mismo error. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por esta segunda oportunidad…. Un super abrazo desde Venezuela y nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
